Mine
by lovemydogs82
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia is a demon that has it all-or so she thinks. When she visits a Japanese bordello, she gets more than she bargained for. Violence, sex, drug use, rape, cutting, language, extreme angst, and...a happy ending; OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A woman walked along the dark, wet street toward a decidedly inappropriate place for such an angelic-looking apparition. That is only if one was unaware of what she was-and thankfully, most people were quite unaware. The diminutive beauty was dressed in a stunningly simple, empire-styled gown in a color that attempted to match the sapphire luminescence of her eyes. The rounded neckline gave just a hint of the small but firm breasts beneath and the long sleeves and flowing skirt gave the appearance of propriety to a creature that was decidedly lacking in any such virtue. Kuchiki Rukia was going to _Seireitei. _A notorious Japanese bordello whose services were only accessible to the most affluent members of society,

_Seireitei_ is lauded far and wide as being the most discreet establishment of its kind as well as offering services to suit each customer's individual appetites-no matter what those may be. Most importantly, _Seireitei_ is known for acquiring the most prime pieces of flesh on the entire continent and training them to excel at fucking. No one is allowed entrance without sponsorship from a club member and Rukia's best friend and blood sister, Matsumoto Rangiku, is a lifelong member.

Ran had been her friend for as long as either of them could remember and she knew Rukia better than anyone else in this world. She knew that Rukia was afflicted with the same unholy desires that she herself was subjected to on a daily basis. That coupled with Rukia's fascination with unique and beautiful men, led Rangiku to tell her all about this supposed sex god. Ran had never been with the man herself as she was currently enamored with another "resident" of _Seireitei,_ however she has seen his gorgeous form in person and heard stories of his prowess. She knew Rukia was not the type to find her pleasure in such a place, however, she swore that this man was definitely worth it.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Even his name sounded delectable. A gorgeous, orange-haired male with the body and sexual prowess of a god? THAT could definitely hold her attention for a while. If this man was as good as Ran described, then this trip through the fetid streets of Japan will not have been in vain-no, not at all. This was the reason Kuchiki Rukia was going to _Seireitei_. She was badly in need of sexual release-hot, sweaty bodies tangled and moaning in ecstasy-sex with the man that is purported to be the finest male pleasure slave in the country. Therefore when Ran suggested that Rukia go to the bordello, she agreed with only minimal resistance. After all, as a Kuchiki, one must at least _appear_ to be reluctant to solicit sexual services from a young, delicious human male.

Thinking such thoughts is bound to be distracting to anyone and such distraction can prove dangerous to a lone woman walking the streets of Edo at night-well, that's usually the case anyhow. A sound behind her brought Rukia out of her lust-filled haze for a moment. "Who's there?" Rukia's annoyance at being disturbed was clearly evident in the husky, angrily spoken words. As she turned around she saw four ill-kempt men walking towards her.

"I'm your dream come true, luv!" The largest (and ugliest) of the group answered her.

"Oh?" said Rukia, "You're here to cut out your own tongue and bleed to death while lying at my feet? How very sweet of you to make all of my little dreams come true!"

The other three men stared in shocked silence at the tiny woman who dared to speak to their leader thusly when the ugly one spoke up again, "I'm gonna make you eat those words, bitch, while I shove my cock down your dirty little throat!"

"Promises, promises…well, if you're going to try and attack me, just do it already! I've really got somewhere else to be right now." As she was speaking, Rukia set her bag on the ground, and motioned for her attackers to come at her. And come at her they did-all at once. Before they could get more than a few feet toward her, however, Rukia moved with inhuman speed and decapitated all of the men save their illustrious leader. None of them ever saw her coming.

When the last thug noticed what had happened to his comrades, the pitiful creature began crying and quivering in terror, "Wh- what are you?"

"Well, if you're my dream come true, then I guess that makes me your worst nightmare-kind of odd how that works out, isn't it?" Rukia grabbed the man by the throat and looked into his eyes-her own had turned as black as night and in them he saw only suffering and death. Rukia smiled cruelly as she ripped out his tongue and watched him choke on his own blood. "You weren't even worth my time. It's a shame though, I thought with four of you I might actually have to break a sweat." After watching the man take his last breath, Rukia collected her things and continued on her way. Some days it was so nice being a blood demon.

****Author's note-This is my first attempt at writing ANYTHING ever so please feel free to give constructive criticism. I hope to make this a fairly long fic and since I'm out of nursing school for Christmas break starting next weekend, I should update often and have it done rather fast. I'm not the type to publish as I receive reviews, I just want to get it down posted and see if anyone likes it-lol! Please enjoy!! Beth****


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N-I just want to thank everyone for their support of my story! In case you didn't notice from the previous chapter, the people in my story are a teensy bit OOC-lol-**** Just wanted to warn you guys. Also, please bear with me as the action will certainly pick up later. I DESPISE stories that are all smut and no plot, so I'm trying to give some background before the characters meet. **

**Since everyone else does, maybe I should say I don't own Bleach either…okay, there, I did it.****

Chapter 2

Minutes after her run-in with those street thugs, Rukia saw a building matching Ran's description of _Seireitei_. It had a very nondescript façade and one might overlook the place entirely if not for the giant hulk of a man standing in front of the door. He was hugely muscled with black hair, an eye patch, and a large scar running down the length of his face. Rukia absently wondered why the man chose to wear bells in his spiky hair.

As she was approaching, the door suddenly slammed opened and a small girl with pink hair came running out and climbed upon the stoic sentry's shoulders, "Ken-chan!" the girl squealed, "are you EVER going to come inside and play with me? I'm lonely!" Rukia was curious as to why a child her age would be in such a place, but those thoughts were quickly squelched.

"Not now Yachiru, I'm still on duty. I'll come in later. I need to give that little girl over there directions so that she can find her way home to her mommy.

Rukia stiffened in outrage at being called a "little girl". Why…she was over 300 years old, damn it!! Rukia was able to compose herself rather quickly however, she did address the man with her most imposing, "Kuchiki" tone, "Excuse me sir, but I am neither lost nor am I a little girl. My name is Kuchiki Rukia and your master is expecting me."

Ken-chan, as the girl had called him, did not look the slightest bit impressed by her haughty tone which caused Rukia to bristle, yet again. "If you're supposed to be here, then you won't mind waiting while Yachiru here verifies your credentials with the owner," the monstrosity replied.

"Not at all," she said as Yachiru ran inside. She returned minutes later a bit out of breath, "It's okay, Ken-chan, Kuchiki-sama can go inside now! You'll need to go see the boss lady first, Kuchiki-sama, and she'll take good care of you! When you go inside, her office is the door to the right of the bar."

Ken-chan held the door open for Rukia, "Thank you so much, Yachiru-chan, Ken-chan" Rukia said in a sickeningly-sweet voice while giving both a slight bow. She walked sedately past the pair, took a deep breath, and entered _Seireitei_.

Whatever the outside of the building lacked in appearance, the inside of the bordello made up for it in spades. Everywhere she looked, Rukia saw extravagance. The interior was a rich, golden color accentuated by silk tapestries, pastoral paintings, and solid gold fixtures. There were comfortable-looking couches, chairs, and even beds-all covered with the finest fabrics. The tables and bar were made from the finest Cherry wood. Yes, everything was beautifully and tastefully done, however the most striking decorations inside of this bordello were the occupants themselves. Beautiful men and woman were scattered throughout the room. Some were naked and occupied by clients while others were scantily clad and drinking as they lounged about on the various pieces of furniture. All were extremely attractive and Rukia felt wetness begin to collect between her thighs. She didn't see any orange-haired males in the room; therefore she could only assume that he was in one of the many private rooms that Rangiku mentioned. Rukia decided to seek out this mysterious "boss lady" right away.

She waded through the writhing bodies and walked past the bar to reach the room on the right. The door was guarded by a dark-haired woman close to Rukia's size.

"I'm here to see whoever is in charge," Rukia said.

The other woman looked her up and down in a very crude fashion, "And just who might you be?"

"Kuchiki Rukia. I believe I'm expected," Rukia replied frostily. At that moment, the door opened and a beautiful woman with purple hair (oddly enough) stepped out.

"It's alright, Shaolin, I can take it from here. My name is Shihoin Yoruichi, I'm the proprietor of this establishment and it's a pleasure to meet you, Kuchiki-sama," the exotic beauty said as she bowed to Rukia. "I'm so glad you decided to finally grace my humble establishment with your esteemed presence! Rangiku was so excited that you finally agreed to come but I'm not sure where she's run off to--probably with her newest toy if I had to venture a guess."

"The pleasure is all mine, Shihoin-sama. I have heard wonderful things about _Seireitei_ and I've been assured that confidentiality is of utmost importance to you."

"Please, call me Yoruichi and yes, you will never have to worry that your exploits will be known by anyone outside of these walls. I do have to explain our rules to you as they are integral to everyone's privacy, and therefore, enjoyment of their time spent here. You must understand that you will receive no preferential treatment should you break my rules. I know exactly who and WHAT you are and am fully capable of dealing with you should the need arise." Rukia's eyes widened at that statement but kept silent as Yoruichi finished talking.

"The rules here are very simple and very few. Rule #1, you may never mention the name of any other patron of _Seireitei_ outside of this building. Rule #2, anything goes with most my slaves as long as I'm notified in advance of any dangerous fetishes you many have. You may not cause them any permanent damage and if they are unable to work because of your treatment, you will be charged for all the time they require to recuperate. If you break one of my rules, depending on the severity, you will either have to pay a hefty fine and lose your privileges or you'll die." Yoruichi watched the other woman to see what her reaction would be to such an inflammatory statement.

Rukia raised her eyes toward the exotic beauty and a slow smile began to form on her face. "My goodness, Yoruichi, you certainly know how to peak my interest, don't you? If you truly know what I am and you still believe you can kill me, then you're an interesting woman indeed. Just what are YOU, Shihoin Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi gave Rukia an enigmatic smile, "Me? I'm nobody, nobody at all. Now, onto more important matters…the reason for your visit! Rangiku told me that you are interested in my Ichigo."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rukia cocked her head to the side and gave Yoruichi a sly look, "_Your _Ichigo, eh? Hmmm….I take it you've tried him out then?"

"He is very…special...to me," she grinned, "Your brethren have always been my best-paying customers so imagine my delight when Rangiku told me that a member of the noblest blood demons, the Kuchiki clan, would be visiting! Since I knew you'd be coming tonight, I kept Ichigo free from entertaining any others. I guess that's my way of saying thank you for trying _Seireitei_."

"Thank you so much for your courtesy, Yoruichi-san. It's always nice to have a fresh male. Please don't think me rude, however I've been thinking about this boy all day and I am quite eager to see him with my own eyes."

"Of course, Kuchiki-sama. Ichigo is in his private chamber-I'll take you there right away."

Yoruichi led Rukia through the main room and up a spiraling staircase with marble steps and golden railings. The pair bypassed the second floor which Yoruichi told her housed most of the private rooms on up to the third floor. They walked down a hallway whose only illumination came from the candlelit wall sconces. Yoruichi pointed to the door at the end of the hall and told Rukia that she would find Ichigo in there.

"Are you planning on beating, whipping, or otherwise abusing him? If so, I need to ask you to not mark his face in any way." Yoruichi said in a very business-like tone.

"No, I don't usually abuse my men, however if he pleases me well, I may take some of his blood."

"Whatever you choose to do to him, he should accept it and offer you an _excellent_ evening. Please let me know if he does something to displease you. My slaves are well-cared for here, but I do not coddle them. If he displeases you, he will be dealt with."

Rukia nodded and Yoruichi walked back the way she came. Rukia turned the knob and opened the door to Ichigo's room. The dimly lit room was richly appointed with a large, four poster cherry wood bed. Rukia's breath caught in her throat when she finally caught site of the object of her desire lying on that bed. He appeared to be sleeping and didn't stir upon Rukia's arrival. She walked up to the side of his bed and drank in the site of this man who had occupied her fantasies ever since Ran described him to her.

Rangiku was NOT exaggerating in the least-Kurosaki Ichigo was absolutely exquisite! He was tall-at least 6'1-and his skin was beautifully tanned; he couldn't have been more than 18 years old. His orange hair was lying in spiky disarray above a face that was strong but perfectly shaped. He had a patrician nose, beautiful lips, high cheek bones and a strong jaw. Rukia wondered what color his eyes would be under those slashing orange eyebrows. Her eyes traveled lower to note his strong neck leading to a finely chiseled torso. He had a thin gold band around each of his biceps and bands on each wrist connected by small gold chains. This man's ripped chest, arms and sculpted abdomen had Rukia practically dripping with need. There was only a black silk sheet thrown negligently across his naked hips leaving one strong thigh clearly visible to her hungry gaze. She was practically salivating as she noticed the fine trail of hair disappearing beneath the silk sheet. Sweet Kami, this man was absolute perfection!

She couldn't wait any longer to see his eyes. "Ichigo?" Rukia called softly as she reached out to touch his strong hand. His eyes opened halfway and she saw that they were a beautiful amber color. They were slightly glazed as he glanced toward her and he couldn't seem to focus.

"Forgive me, my lady," he said softly. "I did not know you would come so early, I must have fallen asleep." Even his voice was perfect. It was as though every syllable he spoke was meant to seduce her and oh, merciful heavens, was it working! He didn't say another word, just took her hand and raised it to those sinful lips and kissed each of her fingertips. He graced her with a sexy smile that was designed to melt a woman upon impact.

At that moment Rukia realized two things: 1) he was functioning under a drug-induced haze, and 2) she must possess this magnificent creature at all costs. Rukia removed her hand from Ichigo's grasp and took several steps away from his bed. She may have _many_ faults, but throwing herself on a human boy who had to be drugged in order to fuck her was _not_ one of them.

"Have I done something to displease you, _aijin*_?" Ichigo asked worriedly. He raised his lithe form from the bed and wrapped the sheet around his hips. "Please stay, _aijin, _I can give you all that you desire if you would but give me the chance."

"No, Ichigo, you have done nothing to displease me at all. In fact, I don't think that it would be possible for you to do anything but bring me pleasure," Rukia said with humorless smile.

Ichigo stood and walked toward her, sheet balanced precariously on those beautiful hips. There was an air of power surrounding him as he made his way towards her. His movements were slow and methodical. Every one he made was like a poetic symphony of power and grace.

Rukia stood transfixed as he moved behind her like a sleek, seductive shadow. He pushed the hair away from her neck and growled lowly into her ear, "If I haven't made you angry, _aijin_, then please let me show you why I command the outrageous sum of money you must have paid for me. I promise you, I _will_ satisfy you in every way."

Rukia was tempted-oh dear Kami was she ever tempted-to abandon one of the last vestiges of humanity she possessed. She turned in Ichigo's arms and placed her hands on either side of his gorgeous face. "Ichigo, please don't misunderstand me. I want you _very_ much-so much so that my undergarments are soaked with it. However, I can tell that you have been given something that is altering your perception and I refuse to be with any man who is drugged. When I have you, I want you to see and feel every bit of it. I want you to remember me and every little thing I do to that delectable body of yours."

Ichigo's sexy smile slipped a bit and a perplexed scowl took its place. He attempted to speak but Rukia placed her fingers against his smooth, firm lips. "Shhh…I'm afraid I can't let you talk me out of this right now. I must go see Yoruichi for a moment but you can be sure that I will be back…and soon." At that, Rukia turned deliberately from the tempting picture he presented and walked out the door without looking back.

As Rukia retraced her steps down to Yoruichi's office, she began thinking back on her own life and became increasingly angry.

_Before her acceptance into Nii-sama's clan and subsequent transformation into a blood demon, Rukia was just a poor, frail girl barely surviving the streets of Rukongai. She had to do many things that were, at the time, abhorrent to her but she was very careful to keep her virtue safe. _

_At the age of 17, Rukia had secured employment in a brothel in the heart of Rukongai. She was serving drinks and submitting to men pawing her but thankfully, the owner never asked her to do more than that. One night, a particularly rich man was seated in Rukia's section of the common room. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire night until he suddenly got up and disappeared. Rukia was relieved that he left as his unerring gaze was really starting to frighten her. _

_About ten minutes later, the owner of the brothel approached Rukia and told her that the rich gentleman requested her presence for the evening and he assured her that she would be well-compensated for her time. Rukia declined the offer and turned to leave but was stopped as her employer roughly grabbed her arm. "Listen to me, you uppity little bitch. This man has already paid me well for your time and you will do whatever he wants you to, do I make myself clear?" _

_Rukia looked at him fearfully and tried to pull away from him, "L-let go of me! You have no right to do this…I am only a server here. Go find him a willing whore and let me be!"_

_At that, the rich man arrived with drinks in hand, "It's alright; you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. If you would consider having drinks with me, I would be perfectly content with that. I'll still pay you for her time, of course," he said to the owner. Rukia shook free of her employer's now slackened, grip and considered the rich man's offer. "I don't mind having a few drinks with you but don't think I'll let you get me drunk…"_

"_I wouldn't dream of it my dear. In fact, lets just say have two drinks with me and I'll leave you alone. How does that sound?"_

_It turns out that one drink was enough-at least when you're drugged by it. Whatever she was given must have been very potent indeed because she didn't remember anything that happened that night. When she woke up the next morning, she had a black eye, swollen cheeks, and a busted lip-and those were the least of her injuries. Every part of her body ached and blood was oozing from her privates and her behind. All she could do was lie there in agony. A maid finally came along to clean the room and found her there. She brought a healer to see Rukia and she_ _was able to go home later that day. That was the last day Rukia worked in that brothel._

Rukia's eyes were pitch black by the time she got to Yoruichi's office. The girl known as Shaolin, blocked her path. "What do you think you're doing? Madame Yoruichi is working and doesn't wish to be disturbed right now."

Rukia smiled as she delivered a lightning fast, punishing blow to the other woman's sternum. "You're lucky I held back…I could have crushed your heart. As it is, catch your breath, bitch, while the adults talk." With that she busted into Yoruichi's office and slammed the door behind her.

****dorei means slave and aijin means lover****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yoruichi looked up from her paperwork with surprise, "Kuchiki-sama, I certainly didn't expect you to be back so soon!" A frown tugged at her darkly tanned face, "What has Ichigo done to make you so angry?"

Rukia took a deep, calming breath before raising her eyes to meet Yoruichi's confused golden ones. "What has _Ichigo_ done? Nothing. The question is, what have _you_ done to him and why?" Rukia's aura was emanating malevolence as she steadily advanced toward Yoruichi. "Tell me, Yoruichi-san, have you ever tasted your own blood before? You're about to." Rukia began to smile maniacally, "When I'm done with you, you deceitful bitch, blood will be the only thing you'll know."

"Wait a minute…" Yoruichi stood up and held a placating hand toward Rukia, "What in HELL are you talking about? You need to calm down and explain the problem to me."

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? Perhaps Rangiku didn't explain the, shall we say…antipathy I hold toward those who force sex on others by removing their will to fight? Not only was I drugged, beaten, and raped when I was human by some sick fuck, but during my lifetime, I've observed many others who have been attacked in a similar manner-so it's fairly easy for me to detect the signs. Normally, it is one of my own kind drugging humans to make them more pliant during feeding; I've never interfered because, frankly, I could have cared less about those weak beings-however, I have never sunk to that level myself. I haven't cared about a human's fate since the moment I was turned…until now." Rukia had advanced until she was leaning over Yoruichi's desk. She could feel her nails and fangs lengthening and sharpening in anticipation. "Unfortunately for you, some latent sense of right and wrong has stirred within me-and you're going to pay the price."

Yoruichi's expression darkened for a moment, "He asked for the drugs, Rukia-san."

Rukia looked startled by Yoruichi's exclamation and then her expression hardened once more, "You want me to believe he did this to himself? Why would he do something like that?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying, Rukia. Whether you choose to believe me is, of course, your business, but every now and then, when his pain becomes unbearable, he requests this substance to numb himself"

By now, Rukia's eyes were beginning to return to their normal, sapphire shade and the blood-thirsty demon within was a bit disappointed that there would be no violence."

"I suppose I've let this go on far too long, but I have such a soft spot for this one, that it's difficult for me to deny him anything. He's tried to stop-I know that, but when he needs to escape the pain, I give him the drugs."

"What pain, Yoruichi? What does he need to escape from?" _Why am I so interested? _Rukia thought. She didn't know why she cared so much about this man and his pain, but deep inside her, concern for Ichigo was rearing its ugly head. But…_why?_ It was a very uncomfortable feeling for a blood demon that hasn't had an emotional attachment in 300 years to suddenly feel concern for another's well-being. To hell with uncomfortable-it was absolutely terrifying! Rukia had every intention of having her fill of Ichigo and moving on just as she had with every other man in recent history. All that changed the moment she saw him lying naked in his bed—it was like a fallen angel had been sent to earth just for her and Rukia didn't think one night with him would be nearly enough. If she had just wanted to fuck him as planned, then it really shouldn't have mattered if he was drugged or not as long as he performed. Gaaah…Emotions were such a damn pain! _What the hell is wrong with me?? I've only seen the man for a total of ten minutes…am I losing my damned mind???_

"I must admit," Yoruichi smirked, interrupting Rukia's silent reverie, "I am a bit surprised that someone of your…ahhh…ethnicity is interested in a mere human's life."

Rukia scrambled for an appropriate response. "I am merely…curious. When you've been alive as long as I have, the everyday things become mundane and when I'm presented with something that fascinates me, as Ichigo does, I do try to explore it fully." _Che…yeah right,_ thought Rukia,_ more like I was obsessed at first site!_

"I see…" she said with a nod. Yoruichi inclined her head toward the plush leather chair in front of her desk. "Have a seat, Rukia, there is much to know about Kurosaki Ichigo. Oh, and Rukia, don't ever threaten me again. You don't have any clue with whom you're dealing, young lady."

Rukia raised her eyebrow and smirked, "Just tell me about him and keep your false bravado to a minimum, please."

Yoruichi laughed at that, "You are a bold one, ne? Alright, I'll tell you what I know about him." The dark-skinned goddess sat back in her chair, crossed her legs and looked intently at the woman sitting across from her, "I met him about four years ago in a town called Karakura…"

_Karakura, Fall 1786, Edo Period_

_Yoruichi was meeting a business associate downtown about some Karakura holdings when she heard the sounds of fighting. Letting curiosity got the better of her, Yoruichi found the source of the disturbance. A boy, perhaps 14 or 15 years old, with a most brilliant mane of orange, was taking on three grown men--and he was definitely holding his own! He was fighting like a demon possessed and Yoruichi's curiosity was piqued by the raw power and talent at brawling that he displayed. When she got close enough to see his face, she became utterly captivated by him. Yoruichi knew then that she would do whatever it took to possess this wild creature._

_The three men eventually got the upper hand and held the boy pinned to the ground when Yoruichi decided to intervene. "See here, gentlemen, it doesn't seem sporting of you all to beat a young boy like this-perhaps you wouldn't mind explaining yourselves?" _

"_Not at all madame, this boy was caught stealing. He's been stealing for a while now, but we finally caught him! We'll be taking him to the town constable for MORE punishment."_

"_Well," Yoruichi said with a thoughtful look, "Perhaps I can rid you of your problem. How much do you think this boy has cost you all? I have several gold coins here that would most likely make all of you rich men-if you would be so kind as to release this boy into my custody?"_

_The men looked at each other and nodded toward Yoruichi, "You can have the little bastard-we got our beating in on him anyway."_

_Yoruichi gave them the coins and the men left. She leaned down in front of the bleeding boy, "Can you get up, young man? I really don't want to get my gown dirty by carrying you."_

_The boy looked up at her with the most beautiful amber eyes she'd ever seen and glared, "I didn't need your help, lady, I was just letting them think they had the advantage!" He grunted in pain as he pushed himself to his knees. He stood up despite the pain shooting through his body and looked victoriously toward the beautiful woman who had saved him from further injury. "Why did you stop them? What do you want from me?"_

"_Well, for a start, I'd like to buy you some lunch. It looks like you haven't eaten in a while."_

_The boy looked cautiously at Yoruichi, "I don't know why you're being so nice to me, but if you want to feed someone, I've got two hungry little sisters that could use a good meal. That's the reason I've been stealing-they're always so hungry and no one really wants to hire a kid my age so I don't know how else to take care of them." When the boy finished speaking, he face was flushed with shame at his confession and Yoruichi knew she had her angle._

"_I would be more than happy to buy the girls' lunch. Where are they?" The boy looked to his right and waved. Two young girls ran toward him from an alleyway and they both spoke rapidly, "Ichi-nii!!! We were so scared! Are you okay? Those men were so mean to you!"_

"_I'm ok girls! You see me standing here, dontcha? Yuzu, Karin, this lady is…errr…"_

"_My name is Shihoin Yoruichi but you can all just call me Yoruichi!" She smiled and knelt down to be on the same level as the little girls, "Are you two hungry?"_

_The girls looked at each other and then at Yoruichi, their eyes lighting up with excitement "Yes ma'am! Do you have some food for us…and Ichi-nii too?" _

"_Ichi-nii, huh? Well, I'll make a deal with you, if you tell me your big brother's real name, then I'll buy enough food for everyone!"_

_The two girls grinned happily and answered at the same time, "Ichi-nii's name is Kurosaki Ichigo!!" Ichigo grinned ruefully at the girls but his expression fell as he looked back to Yoruichi. "Ummm…we don't really have anything to wear to eat with you and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be seen with three dirty street urchins…"_

"_Nonsense, dear boy! You will all, of course, go to my hotel room and have baths and I will bring you some clean clothes to wear before we dine."_

_The siblings looked at her in stunned silence. Ichigo was the first to speak, "Wh-why would you do that for us? Why would you do any of this for us?"_

"_I'll explain all of that later. For now, all you need to know is that I feel the need to help your little family. I want you all to get cleaned up now, so follow me and I'll show you where you can bathe."_

_They went to Yoruichi's hotel and the man at the front desk looked startled to see her with three such dirty individuals, "Shihoin-sama! Are these three bothering you? I will have security come at once…"_

"_Rikichi, I don't need any assistance from security, I do however need your help. I want you to show these three downstairs to the bathing rooms. See that each of them are given a tub full of warm water and have one of the servants assist the girls with their baths. I'll go right away and procure clothes for them." Yoruichi turned to the family, "Will all of you wait in the bathing rooms for me to bring you your new clothes?" The siblings nodded their acceptance and Yoruichi left them in Rikichi's capable hands._

_About 30 minutes later, the girls squealed in excitement when they saw the beautiful dresses Yoruichi-sama had brought for them. Yoruichi left the girls with the maids to dress and went to find Ichigo. She found him minutes later in the men's bathing area. Yoruichi opened the door quietly just as Ichigo was rising out of the tub. He had his back to the door and Yoruichi was able to get an eyeful of his young, hard body. He was obviously thin but still had plenty of muscle-much more than other boys his age. Ichigo began toweling himself off when he heard the door close softly. He spun around and immediately blushed bright red as he attempted to cover himself from Yoruichi's hot gaze._

"_It's alright, Ichigo, there's no need to be shy." Yoruichi spoke softly as though she were calming a frightened animal, "Here are the clothes I bought for you." _

_Seeing nothing but his own feet, Ichigo took the clothes from her with one hand while holding the towel closed over his hips with the other._

"_Alright then, I'll leave you to get dressed. When you're finished, please meet me and your sisters in the lobby and we'll go have dinner from there."_

_Ichigo still refused to look at her, "Ahh, sure and th-thanks for the clothes."_

"_No problem, Ichigo. See you soon." With that Yoruichi left the room with a smile. If she hadn't been a bitch in heat before regarding this young man, she certainly was now. Her resolve solidified, Yoruichi went in search of Karin and Yuzu._

_Yoruichi and the girls were standing in the lobby chatting about their new clothes when Ichigo appeared. Yoruichi was absolutely floored. She knew the clothes would look good on him but…DAMN! Ichigo's brilliant orange hair was clean and shining and his face held no trace of the blood and grime that was previously coating it. Its perfection was marred only by a few bruises that had formed (which actually served to turn her on even more). The soft, white cotton button-up shirt fit his slim frame to perfection and was open at the throat giving a glimpse of tanned skin beneath. The shirt was tucked into a pair of brown, soft leather pants that fit snugly against his firm behind. He had on the matching pair of boots and he was still staring at anything except Yoruichi. He looked absolutely delicious-and every woman in that room seemed to notice it. Yoruichi looked on in amusement as they turned quickly away from him-probably ashamed at having such lewd thoughts about a boy his age._

"_Ichi-nii! You look so handsome!!" Karin and Yuzu called out simultaneously._

"_I agree, girls, your brother looks very nice indeed." Yoruichi said with a sly grin._

_Ichigo's blush deepened, "Can we just go already? Besides, I don't look any different than I ever have-I just have on clean clothes!"_

_Yoruichi laughed, "Alright girls, lets go eat lunch and stop harassing your poor brother."_

_They made their way to the hotel's dining room and were immediately given a table in the corner. "Wow, are you somebody important or something?" Ichigo asked with a small frown, " They saw you and fell all over themselves to please you." _

"_Well, I suppose I am a bit important around here since this hotel belongs to me," Yoruichi said while taking a sip of tea._

_Once again, the other three looked at her in awe, "Are you serious?!" the trio asked incredulously._

"_Quite serious. In fact, I own the hotel, the restaurant, and the shop next door," she said with a grin, "as well as a few other places around town."_

_Their food arrived and the girls chatted amiably-mostly with each other-while everyone ate. When they'd had their fill, Yoruichi suggested the girls go next door to her shop and choose some toys and candy. _

"_I don't think they need to go by themselves, Yoruichi-san."_

"_Oh, I wasn't going to make them go alone, Ichigo." Yoruichi gestured to a woman standing in the doorway and she walked to the table, "Nanao is my personal assistant. Nanao-chan, could you please take Karin and Yuzu next door to do some shopping? They can get anything they want-provided they can carry it out." As the girls scrambled after Nanao, Ichigo opened his mouth to protest again but Yoruichi stopped him with a raised hand. "Look at them, Ichigo. They're so happy-surely you don't mind them being happy little girls-at least for one afternoon?_

"_Of course not, Yoruichi-san, it's just that…I'm responsible for them and…I worry about them. Also, I don't know what I'm going to do after you're done playing dress-up with us. To a rich woman like you, we're probably just some distraction, but once you're finished playing around, we've got to go back to the real world-and I've got to face their disappointment."_

"_Ichigo, I'm not playing with you and your sisters however, I'm not as altruistic as I may appear. I want you to tell me how you came to be the sole protector of your sisters. Where are your parents?"_

_Ichigo's face darkened and for the first time that night, he looked Yoruichi in the eyes and said with a low growl, "It's none of your damned business."_

"_Sorry, Ichigo, but you made it my business when you accepted my help. Now, tell me what I want to know as payment for everything I've done for you!" _

"_Fine," he spat, "you wanna know what happened to them? I'll tell you! Five years ago, my family was perfect. My father and mother, Isshin and Masaki, were alive and well. We had plenty of money and we were all so happy. But that never lasts, does it, Yoruichi-san? One night, my parents took me to see a Bunraku* show. After the show, we were walking home when we were attacked. My father was held captive while one sick son of a bitch proceeded to rape my mother right in front of us both. When I tried to pull the bastard off my mother, I was slammed into a brick wall and knocked unconscious. When I came to, I was alone. There was no sign of my father or my mother and I didn't know what to do. I went home to see if maybe they just forgot about me but no, they weren't there. The maid that was staying with the girls for the night cleaned me up and called the constable. They presumed that my parents were dead and called our solicitor the next day. Once the estate was settled and our house was sold, there was only enough money left to last us about a year so after that, I just did the best I could. I work when I can find something to do and when I can't find work, I steal. There, that's it. That's our story. So, yeah, I'm worried about my sisters. They're the only family I have left and they mean the world to me. Why don't you quit playing house with them and let us go back to our lives?" Ichigo practically shouted the last as he stood up and leaned over the table._

"_Sit down, Ichigo," she said calmly. "I have a proposition for you." Ichigo flopped back down in his chair and looked out the window. "What kind of proposition?" he asked quietly._

"_I will make sure your sisters are well taken care of. They may live in one of the hotel suites here in Karakura; I'll provide them with servants, tutors, and plenty of food to eat- even children their own age to play with…everything a little girl could want. I'll make sure that their every need is met and if there is something they want, they will only need to ask for it."_

_Ichigo looked at her, his face a mixture of hope and suspicion. He half-jokingly asked her, "So who do I have to kill? No one does anything in this life outta the goodness of their heart and I'm sure you're no exception, Yoruichi-san. What do I have to do to make sure they have that kinda life?"_

"_I'm glad you asked that, Ichigo. You are most correct…this IS going to cost you. The price of your sisters living a life of luxury is, in short, you." Ichigo's eyes widened as she continued. "You will belong to me, as my dorei, until I choose to release you-IF I choose to release you. I am a very wealthy woman, Ichigo, and I have holdings all across Japan. You would travel with me to Tokyo and be trained to work in one of those holdings called Seireitei. I will allow you to come back and visit your sisters once a month but other than that, you will stay with me."_

"_So, I'll be your slave and work in one of your businesses? How is that enough to guarantee my sisters' futures? Will I seriously be killing people? I don't understand…"_

"_So innocent," Yoruichi said with a small laugh, "Ichigo, you will not be just any dorei, you will become a sex slave. Forced to submit to, and participate in any kind of sexual act I require. I will train you myself but after that's finished, you will earn your keep by satisfying any woman who has the coin to purchase your services. Do you think you could handle that kind of life, Ichigo?"_

"_Why? Why would you want me for something like that? I'm nobody…and I have weird hair!"_

_Yoruichi laughed again, "Ah, Ichigo, I can see you're going to be entertaining to me in more ways than one! I suppose you can't see yourself, can you? You already have all the raw materials needed to be one of my dorei, but with my help…you will be irresistible! Now, Ichigo, I must have your answer before your sisters return. We'll have to make up a story for them."_

"_You swear that they'll be taken care of and if you get tired of me or if I'm not good at this, you won't just throw them out? You'll put it in writing?" He asked suspiciously._

"_Yes, there will be a contract. No matter how long I keep you, the girls will receive my protection. I will even find them suitable husbands when they are of age," she replied. _

_His eyes downcast, Ichigo asked tiredly, "And they'll never know what I'm doing?"_

"_Never, Ichigo, it will be our secret. The girls will never be allowed near Tokyo." Yoruichi smiled. She had him!_

"_I…accept, Yoruichi-san. Now, what will we tell Karin and Yuzu?" He asked with a slight frown._

"_We'll tell them that I'm employing you as my personal bodyguard and that you must travel with me wherever I go. I think they'll accept that, don't you, Ichigo?"_

"_I-I think they'll accept that. They're only 10 years old, they would believe pretty much anything I tell them."_

_Soon after the deal had been made, Karin and Yuzu returned with their arms full of goodies and Nanao looked completely worn out and frazzled. "Ichi-nii!! Look at all the toys and candy we got!"_

_Ichigo did his best to look excited for their sakes, "That's great girls, listen, how would you two like to live here permanently?"_

_The twins gasped in unison, "Could we Ichi-nii? We can all live here together?"_

"_Err…no, not all of us, just you two. Yoruichi-san has asked me to be her personal bodyguard and travel with her across Japan. In exchange, you two can live here, eat, have tutors, and basically do anything you want. I'll be able to visit once a month and if you need anything, you just have to ask. How does that sound?" Nanao raised her eyebrows and looked at Yoruichi. Yoruichi just shrugged and smiled._

"_Well, we would rather you stayed with us, Ichi-nii," Karin frowned, "but we also don't want to see you stealing and getting beat up again. We would be happy to accept Yoruichi-chan's kindness!"_

_Ichigo gave her a half-hearted smile and looked at Yoruichi, "I guess it's settled then."_

"_So it is. I'll have the papers drawn up immediately. Nanao, take the girls upstairs to choose a room of their own. Oh, and Nanao…you'll be staying with them to make sure they settle in alright."_

"_Yo-Yoruichi-sama! Th-that's not in my job description!" Nanao stuttered._

"_It is now, Nanao-chan," she said with narrowing eyes, "and these girls better be very happy with your treatment."_

"_Of course, Yoruichi-sama, we'll go right away!" she stood quickly. "Come along ladies, we're off to find you the perfect quarters!" The three of them left Yoruichi and Ichigo alone once more. _

"_Tonight, after your sisters have gone to sleep, you will come to my private suite, the only door on the top floor. Your…education…begins tonight." Ichigo swallowed and nodded in reply._

"Ichigo and I left for Tokyo the next morning. Not only was he educated in the sensual arts, but I really wanted to foster that which first drew me to him…so I saw to it that he received the best in hand to hand combat as well as weapons training. He was given basic instruction in arithmetic and languages because I wanted him to be a very well-rounded individual_._ I was absolutely brutal in all aspects of his education-any mistake was met with harsh punishment and through that, he has attained near perfection. The result of all that training was the gorgeous, sensual creature you saw in that room, Rukia. But it came with a steep price for Ichigo. He despises what he has become. He is ashamed of what he is and what he's done. He eventually stopped visiting his sisters because he didn't want to sully them with his presence; however he has never complained about his life. He's always been grateful for the care I've given his sisters and would never dream of denying me anything. His only flaw is this addiction he has. Whenever he thinks of what he's become, the death of his parents or abandoning his sisters, he resorts to numbing the pain."

Yoruichi sighed, "This is my fault, I'm afraid. I was trying, in my own way, to be kind to him. As I said before, Ichigo is very special to me. I have monitored the instructionof every person in this establishment; Ichigo is one of the very few that I chose to train…personally. There have been so many gorgeous men to walk through my door that most don't have any effect on me. Ichigo was always different. He possesses a sort of …animal magnetism…that seems to attract anyone that sees him. I was no exception. From the moment I laid eyes on that boy, I knew that I had to have him. He was so good, Rukia, a natural really. I didn't have to do much teaching in that department-it was like sex was his calling-I simply introduced him to it. I have never had a man make me feel the way Ichigo does-and that's saying quite a bit!" Yoruichi's expression hardened, "If not for my jealous husband, I would have kept him to myself and never let anyone else have use of him."

"Husband!?!" Rukia exclaimed. "You have a husband?"

"Unfortunately, Rukia-chan, I do. Normally he is very accepting of what I do and with whom I do it, but with Ichigo, he became uncharacteristically jealous--something about me having an unhealthy obsession with him or some such nonsense. Anyhow, the bastard forbade me from sleeping with Ichigo and forced me to put him to work. I believe some of his exact words were 'fuck him again and I'll kill the son of a bitch.' So I gave him up and forced Ichigo to begin taking customers. Of course, he took this in stride-Ichigo was already resigned to his fate-he just didn't know why it took so long to become a reality. The first time I let an abusive customer have him, I knew she was a truly sadistic bitch that would enjoy giving Ichigo pain. I had, of course, taught him about bondage and abusive sex, but he had never been exposed to someone as _dedicated_ to pain as this bitch was. I decided to be kind and give him this opioid/aphrodisiac combination that calms the user and enhances their experience at the same time. I guess when he took it, he became numb to everything except his pleasure-and he liked that lack of feeling. He never said anything but I could tell how grateful he was to have it. After that, Ichigo would occasionally ask for the drug and I would give it to him. It's never presented a problem with his performance, so I haven't stopped him from using. The problem is, I told you before that I don't coddle my slaves-not even Ichigo. I suppose I'll have to punish him now for failing to satisfy you."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked, "What will you do to him? It's not that he couldn't or wouldn't please me-I wouldn't let him."

"Rukia," Yoruichi sighed, "Every _dorei_ I own in the common room saw you stalk back down here in a huff and they knew you were with Ichigo. If I don't punish him, they will be up in arms about it. As for what I'm going to do to him? I'm going give him pain, Rukia, lots and lots of pain." Yoruichi replied tiredly.

The demon in Rukia rejoiced but the woman inside her wept.

XXXXXXXXXXX

*_Bunraku-_ _is a form of traditional __Japanese__puppet__ theater, founded in __Osaka__ in 1684._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Would you like to witness his punishment, Rukia?" So, Yoruichi had noticed her interest, then. A part of Rukia was salivating at the thought of what was to come but a small, foreign part of her was shamed by her reaction. Rukia hadn't been ashamed of herself in a very long time--yet another anomaly to file away for later retrospection.

"I think it's only right since I'm the reason the boy is being punished in the first place." Rukia said with royal grace.

Yoruichi nodded and went to a cabinet in the back of her office. She took out a length of chain and a whip Rukia recognized as _The Cat._ Only this _cat_ seemed to be modified. Instead of cotton, it was made of nine, thin strips of knotted leather thongs, designed to lacerate the skin and cause intense pain. Her inner beast was moaning in anticipation. While Rukia enjoyed blood-letting as much as the next demon, she didn't usually abuse her men. Sometimes, she would strike them and make them bleed a little, but she never sunk so low as to give them what Ichigo was about to receive. That was why her excitement at the prospect of Ichigo's punishment was so troubling to her. She could normally control herself in every situation but _anything_ to do with Ichigo seemed to play havoc with her senses. She couldn't decide if she wanted to save him from being punished or wield the damned whip herself!

"Alright, Rukia-san, let's get this over with." Yoruichi said with a sigh. Rukia nodded and followed Yoruichi.

The two women made their way out of Yoruichi's office and through the common room. Every _dorei_ in the room saw what Yoruichi had in her hands and their eyes widened accordingly. Whispers of, _surely she wouldn't…not Ichigo…I thought he was her favorite…about damn time_ could be heard as they passed by. Yoruichi stopped and gave them all a warning glare, "I believe you all have better things to do than gossip, am I correct?" Yoruichi's _dorei_ all nodded nervously and turned their attentions back to their customers. The two women continued on to the stairs and up to the third floor.

When they arrived at Ichigo's room, Yoruichi stopped and took a deep breath, "Well, I guess this moment had to come sometime, right?" Yoruichi opened the door and both women stepped inside.

Ichigo was by the window looking up at the full moon. He was wearing a pair of loose, black silk pants and had a drink in his hand. For the first time, Rukia noticed the intricate black tattoo that decorated his beautiful back. It was a fierce Asian dragon whose head began on top of Ichigo's right shoulder and its gaping jaws extended down the bicep a bit. The sinuous beast's body curled around the right shoulder blade-claws extended-and continued until caressing Ichigo's strong neck with its tail. Rukia had always harbored a secret fetish for tattoos-and this one was riveting!

Ichigo didn't turn to them when they entered. He took a sip from his amber-colored drink before speaking, "I knew you'd be back, _aijin_, however, I didn't think you'd be bringing Yoruichi-sama." The smooth, sexy timbre of his voice washed over Rukia once more and her desire-already rekindled at the site of him-burned bright within her. When he turned toward them, Rukia saw that his eyes were still hazy from the drugs he used, however they held a sort of tired acceptance when he saw what Yoruichi held.

"You know why I'm here, Ichigo," Yoruichi spoke in a low voice, "You didn't do your job. You were warned of what would happen should that ever occur and now, it's time to pay the price."

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi a moment before a slow, seductive smile spread across his face, "Is _that_ why you're here, Yoruichi-_sama_? Are you sure you don't just want to fuck me instead?"

Yoruichi's eyes darkened and her breathing quickened. "Ichigo," she choked out, "you know I can't".

Ichigo put down his glass and advanced toward the women. Both of them gulped as they drank in the site of this god-turned-flesh before them. He walked right up to Yoruichi and put his fingertips lightly on the side of her face and leaned until he was whispering in her ear, "So… you're turning me down, Yorui-san? Well, we'd better get on with this punishment then, before you lose your resolve, ne?"

Yoruichi drew in a slow, steadying breath and stepped back from Ichigo. "Go to your bed Ichigo, and get on your knees-facing the wall." Ichigo smirked and did as she commanded. Yoruichi took the chains in her hand and attached them to the gold bands around Ichigo's wrists. She then attached the chains to some inconspicuous hooks built into the wall. Rukia's breath caught when she saw the way his muscles corded and stretched over his arms and back as the candlelight played over his beautiful skin like a lover's caress. As she finished attaching the chains, Yoruichi leaned down with a whispered apology and kissed Ichigo lightly on the back of his neck. She then went to the end of his bed and picked up the whip. "Are you sure you want to stay for this, Rukia-san?"

Rukia didn't take her eyes off of Ichigo as she nodded absently. Then she had a thought, "You won't hit his tattoo will you?"

Yoruichi grinned, "As much money as I spent having that done, do you honestly think I'd ruin it with a whip? I'm a very precise administrator-which is why I'm punishing him myself. I don't want his skin permanently marred and I know how to avoid that." With that, both women turned towards Ichigo who had since rested his forehead on the wall. Yoruichi wasted no time as she quickly snapped the whip against Ichigo's back and it landed with an audible _crack _against his skin. Ichigo hissed in pain as his muscles tensed. As Yoruichi continued whipping him, Ichigo acknowledged the pain with nothing more than a flinch from his powerful body-he did not allow another sound to pass his lips.

When the blood started flowing from his torn flesh, the sweet, metallic scent washed over Rukia like a tidal wave. _What is wrong with me?!?_ Rukia thought with growing alarm. _I am a 314 year old Kuckiki, for fuck's sake, and this boy has me acting like a day old demon!_ In spite of her attempts to reign in her response, Rukia's eyes turned as black as night. "Yoruichi-san," Rukia put a restraining arm on Yoruichi, "Stop, please. I believe I paid you a small fortune for this man's services tonight, did I not?"

"You did…" Yoruichi said with a trace of confusion.

"Then I choose to begin making use of him…now," Rukia drawled with a wicked smile. Before Yoruichi could reply, Rukia began crawling across the bed toward the bleeding male. "Mmmm…a human sacrifice," she purred, "How utterly…delicious,".

Yoruichi stared in shock at what was happening before her very eyes. She didn't know why she was shocked-she knew what Rukia was-but from Ran's description of her, she thought Rukia was a very "in control" blood demon who wasn't overly excited at the site of the life-giving liquid. This creature before her was acting purely on instinct-and Yoruichi was not _unaffected_ by the site. She decided to make her way to the leather settee in the corner and let nature take its course. Yoruichi watched the scene unfolding with delight; after all, her husband said she couldn't _have_ sex with Ichigo-not that she couldn't _watch_ him do it.

Ichigo, still slightly dazed from the effects of the drugs and the pain, raised his head when he felt the woman's weight on his bed, "Wha-what the hell is going – aaahhhh" he yelped in surprise. Rukia had begun licking the blood from his excoriated flesh. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but…why the hell are you licking me?" Ichigo asked while trying to peer behind him-_and why the fuck do I like it so much-_he thought_._

Rukia stood up slowly in the bed, dragging her tongue up his back as she did, until she reached his ear lobe. Even on his knees, Ichigo was nearly as tall as Rukia was standing. She grabbed his chin and tilted it up and back toward her mouth. "I don't think we've ever been properly introduced…my name is Kuchiki Rukia. It is my pleasure to meet you Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia leaned forward and ran her tongue along his smooth lips. He opened them in anticipation and Rukia couldn't help but accept the invitation. Their tongues mingled as Rukia fiercely slanted her eager mouth over Ichigo's.

Ichigo had kissed many women since becoming one of Yoruichi's whores, but none of them had excited him the way this tiny woman was. He didn't know if he could blame it on the lingering drugs in his system or the oddly stirring taste of his own blood on her lips, but whatever it was…it was intoxicating. The pain from the lashing faded as desire began to pound forcefully throughout his body. He strained against the chains that held him pinned to the wall. He wanted to touch her, to rip that fucking gown from her small frame and torture her with his tongue the same way she was torturing him!

Rukia noticed him struggling against the chains, broke the kiss, and laughed deeply, "I'll set you free soon, _kanzenmuketsu_*. Be patient…the best is yet to come." She moved around to the front of him and looked down. The drug haze was gone from his eyes-it was replaced with a desire so palpable, she felt it to her core. Rukia could feel the heat building inside her and the wetness that had been there since first seeing Ichigo, began running down her inner thighs. Rukia ran her hands hungrily through the silken strands of his hair before grabbing him roughly and forcing his head to tilt towards her. She ground her mouth against his yet again and Ichigo growled low in response. Ichigo was an expert with that sinful mouth of his, and even without the use of his hands, he quickly gained the upper-hand in their silent duel. He suckled Rukia's lush lips and licked them lightly before plunging his tongue back inside her mouth and tasting every sweet part of it. Once Ichigo had a taste of his diminutive goddess, he simply could not help wanting more. _I've got to get these fucking chains off!_ He thought in frustration. He wanted to grind her against his sex while kissing her and caressing her lovely breasts. For once in his life, Ichigo was glad to have his _education_ and he wanted to be free to show Rukia why Yoruichi called him a prodigy and her greatest student…

Rukia moaned lustfully at his expert treatment of her. Kissing him could quickly become an addiction. Rukia wondered how one so young possessed such skill in the sensual arts…and then she knew…raw, unadulterated natural talent coupled with lots and lots of _practice-_that's why he's so good at everything. When the answer came to her with stunning clarity, Rukia's inner-beast howled in disapproval. _How DARE those fucking whores touch what is mine! _The demon inside Rukia roared in outrage. The thought of any woman but her touching Ichigo's beautiful body caused a dark rage to build within Rukia. Hell, the thought of any woman even _looking_ at Ichigo made her want to wreak havoc on them all. The anger she felt served to bring Rukia out of the pleasure-induced haze she had been in. Yoruichi. Yoruichi was looking at what belonged to _Rukia_. He was hers and she'd be damned before she'd allow Yoruichi to see one more inch of his delectable flesh. _He is mine! _Rukia's head snapped away from Ichigo._ That bitch has seen him like this for the last time!_

Ichigo didn't know why he wanted this woman so badly; all he knew was that when she broke off that kiss so abruptly, his mind screamed in protest. In spite of his obviously growing need, a well-trained whore always keeps his thoughts to himself-and Ichigo was nothing if not _very_ well-trained.

Rukia saw Yoruichi in the corner of the room sprawled out on the settee. She was staring at Ichigo with undisguised lust in her yellow eyes. When she finally noticed Rukia walking towards her, she was a bit aggravated. "Why did you stop? I was really enjoying the show?"

Rukia leaned close to Yoruichi and whispered too quietly for Ichigo to hear, "You've got five seconds to get your eyes off of him and get out of this fucking room. If you're still here in five seconds, I'm going to unchain this beast inside of me and you're going to find out exactly why I rose so quickly in the Kuchiki ranks. Do I make myself clear, Yoruichi-san?"

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed on the brazen girl in front of her, "Listen to me very carefully, little girl, as I said before, you don't know who you're fucking with. For some inexplicable reason, I like you and I can see that being near Ichigo has had a…paradoxical…effect on your demonic side. Because of that and out of respect for your father, I'll let what you just said, slide. I'll give you your privacy, but know this…that is the LAST time I will allow you to threaten me, Rukia. Next time, I won't be so nice." With that, Yoruichi stood and left the room. _Damn it!_ Yoruichi thought, _So close…why didn't I think of voyeurism before? I could've been looking at that hard body this whole time…jeez Yoruichi-you're such a fuckin' idiot! _Yoruichi continued thinking self-deprecating thoughts all the way back to her office.

Rukia wondered for a moment why Yoruichi was so confident in the face of a demon's wrath. She saw no fear in the woman, whatsoever. When Rukia looked back towards Ichigo on that bed, all thoughts of Yoruichi quickly deserted her. "Now, my _ikigami*_, where were we?"

**A/N-Ah hah! See there, I told you guys we'd have an IchixRuki story eventually-LOL…This is, of course, my first attempt at writing any sort of smut (to be continued next chapter BTW) please either review or PM me and let me know if it looked okay to you guys-you all have a better perspective than I do, so help a sista out! One of my readers was curious as to why Yoruichi didn't give Ichigo another job if she cares for him. Well, in this story, everyone is a bit OOC and Yoruichi is no exception. In my story, Yoruichi only helped Ichigo because she wanted HIM-not because she cared one way or another about his family. Also, this Yoruichi is a business-woman at heart and what she lacks in actual ethics, she makes up for with her amazingly-strict business ethics-LOL!

Thanks again to all of you,

;) Beth

*kanzenmuketsu--flawless; absolute perfection

*ikigami--living god


	6. Chapter 6

****A/N--I suggest you go back and read the previous chapter's smut to set the mood for this one**** As always, any Japanese words are translated at the bottom of the page (I'm afraid I've become obsessed with the Japanese translator thingy I found)…please enjoy this one!****

Chapter 6

Rukia's black eyes followed every breath Ichigo took as she slowly made her way back to his side. She knelt behind him again and lightly traced the dragon on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I had to leave you, but I didn't want an audience for what we're about to do."

Ichigo shivered from her touch and her words, "Will you release me, _aijin_? I have been dying to touch you."

"Not yet, _atsusa_, I enjoy having you at my mercy like this. Just a bit longer and, if you're a good boy, I might release you." Rukia ducked under his arms and stood, once more between him and the wall. She could wait no longer-she had to feel his lips once more. Rukia leaned down and put her hands on his shoulders as she pressed her lips lightly to his. Ichigo let her take the lead; he knew she wanted him to subjugate to her for now. Even so, he couldn't help himself-he enjoyed the feel of her touch so much that he gently ran his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. She parted them slightly and he slipped inside her mouth. Rukia moaned at the feel of his talented tongue caressing her own as all of her hard won-and legendary-Kuchiki control was lost to his sensual prowess. She fisted her hands in his fiery hair and deepened the kiss.

Ichigo bled as his teeth shredded the inner lining of his mouth…but he couldn't have cared less.

Rukia dropped one hand to Ichigo's mutilated back and the other one grabbed the back of his neck while she lapped up his blood like a kitten drinking milk. His kiss combined with the heady taste of his blood sent her spiraling over the edge. Rukia crushed her body against his and as her nails lengthened, she unconsciously ripped into his flesh.

Ichigo jerked his head away from Rukia as he gasped in pain. She immediately realized what she'd done and removed her nails from his skin. Rukia began running her fingers through his hair and murmuring apologies while she kissed, licked, and sucked on his neck.

His pain quickly forgotten, Ichigo's desire returned with a vengeance. What was it about this woman that set him on fire? It made no sense whatsoever that Ichigo, who'd been with countless beautiful women, would feel this intense desire for the female in front of him. Even as an untried youth with hot as hell and twice as sinful Shihoin Yoruichi, he hadn't felt this much raw, unmitigated lust. When Rukia dropped down to his lap and began grinding against his nearly painful erection, he was done questioning it. He wanted to touch her so badly he was shaking with it. Ichigo pulled hard against the chains holding him to the wall.

Rukia felt him shake when she began rubbing him and looked up from his neck to give him a sexy smirk. Even through her gown and his pants, she could feel the heat emanating from his rock hard cock and s_weet Kami, _she almost came right then-fully clothed!

As Rukia cried out and rubbed herself harder and faster against him, Ichigo couldn't stand it any longer. He pulled as hard as he could and ripped the cursed chains from the wall. This surprised them both and they tumbled back onto the bed. It didn't take very long for Ichigo to recover. "If that dress holds a special place in your heart, you'd better take it off now, because I'm about two seconds away from ripping it the fuck off," he said thickly.

Rukia was literally stunned by the strength he'd just displayed. She knew he was strong for a human, but this went beyond her expectations-and it was really fucking hot! Rukia pushed herself off of his body and went to her knees facing away from him. Her black eyes were glazed with lust as she looked over her shoulder at him, "Unbutton me, please?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he too got to his knees. What the…there had to be twenty buttons on this damned dress! Ichigo growled in frustration as he ripped the annoying buttons apart. Rukia practically purred her approval as Ichigo immediately began kissing and touching her shoulders and back. He placed his hands on top of Rukia's shoulders and slowly slid them down her pale, toned arms-effectively removing the dress while setting Rukia even more ablaze.

The dress slid from her arms and caught at her waist, leaving her chest bare. Ichigo ran his fingertips lightly along her ribcage before cupping her breasts in his large hands. Ichigo's cock hardened even more and twitched in anticipation. He began massaging her breasts while his mouth worked its magic on her neck. When his fingers grazed over her hardened nipples, Rukia gasped and shivered in delight. He then took each nipple between the thumb and forefinger and rolled them gently between. "Harder!" Rukia gasped. Ichigo squeezed them harder and she shoved her backside against his groin.

When he removed his hands from her breasts, Rukia whimpered her disappointment. Ichigo gave a small chuckle and held her hips still with one hand while he pushed her head down with the other. "Get on your hands and knees for me, _kasha_." Rukia eagerly complied.

With Rukia bent over before him as Ichigo began pulling the gown further down her hips. Each new area of skin uncovered was treated to tortuous kissing before the dress was lowered even more. Finally, he couldn't take anymore and slipped the gown completely off of her and threw it to the ground. The sight that greeted him made his mouth water. Seeing her perfectly round ass and long, toned legs (how does someone so short have such sinfully long legs, anyway?) was driving him mad with desire. He pulled Rukia up and back flush against his body, placed his hands on her flat stomach, and spoke softly into her ear, "You must have had your eyes closed this whole time, little one. Look over there at the wall_."_

He peered over her shoulder as Rukia opened her eyes to see what was so damned important about the wall. She saw…them. He had a mirror directly across from the bed and in it she could see them both on their knees atop blood soaked sheets-chains dangling from his wrists-and she was entranced by the sight. "I want your hands on me," she hissed. He obeyed without question but this time, only one hand went to her breast while the other went to the soft, black curls at the apex of her thighs. He rubbed his hand up and down her mound before sliding one finger between her hot, dripping folds. Rukia closed her eyes and dropped her head back onto his shoulder. "Look at us, Rukia…look in the mirror and watch what I do to you." As soon as she looked up, her eyes met his in the mirror and he sent another finger to rub her hypersensitive area. "You're so fucking wet…" Ichigo ground out.

As Rukia looked on, Ichigo rolled her pert nipple between his fingertips as his other hand began to rub forcefully against her dripping clit. Her pleasure reaching its peak, Rukia whimpered and pushed her behind into his still clothed groin as her legs shook so hard, she thought they might give out. Rukia had been with countless humans and demons alike trying to satiate the beast inside her, but she had _never_ experienced this much pleasure before! She still couldn't reconcile the fact that an 18 year old human boy was the one doing this to her.

_I'm probably being way too rough with her_, he thought, but she was so hot and wet beneath his hand, that it was driving him a little insane. As Rukia came closer and closer to completion, he was, for the first time in a _long_ time, beginning to lose some of his renowned control as well. Ichigo felt the overwhelming urge to sink his teeth into the delicate flesh of her neck-_Whoa! _Ichigo thought, _where in HELL did that thought come from??_ But the more he thought about it, the better it sounded. When she began grinding her sweet ass against his aching cock, he lost it and bit down hard on her neck-hard enough to draw blood.

When Rukia felt Ichigo's teeth sink into her flesh, she screamed her pleasure and came harder than she ever had in her life. When he felt her wetness rush over his hand, Ichigo nearly came himself. Rukia fell face-first onto the plush bed-her eyes once again, a vivid blue. When she rolled over to look at Ichigo, he was still on his knees with his eyes closed, panting hard-hands clenched at his thighs. Before he could regain his control, Rukia smiled and pushed him back onto the bed. He grunted when his lacerated back met with the bed, but the pain barely registered with him as Rukia slid the length of her lithe body against him.

Rukia was on her hands and knees above Ichigo, straddling him and his hands immediately settled on her hips, "That was amazing, _seiteki_, now it's my turn to return the favor." She began kissing him while her hands skimmed over his powerful chest. Rukia worked her way from his mouth to his nipples where she licked and sucked them until he thought he would explode. While she was sucking hard on his nipple, his hands were busy teasing her own nipples to aching readiness. Her hand trailed down his sculpted abs until she found the fine, smooth hair that led to her prize.

Ichigo was in sweet agony. He was trying so hard to be good and lie there while she tortured him but he didn't know how much longer he could last! When her hand danced over his pants and she began rubbing him through the silk, he squeezed his eyes shut and let out a strangled shout.

Hearing the guttural sound tear from Ichigo's throat at her simple caress, Rukia's desire slammed back into her full force. She swallowed and licked her lips as she carefully removed his pants to reveal the hard, throbbing length of him. Rukia's eyes blackened as the demon within surged to the forefront. _He. Is. A. Fucking. God_…. "Ichigo," she breathed huskily.

His scalding gaze held hers as she licked him base to tip. She continued to lick him until his legs literally shook from the effort it took to keep from finishing and he had a death grip on the bloody sheet beneath him. Neither one of them heard the knock at the door nor did they notice the woman who stepped inside.

When she finally relented and took him into her mouth, Ichigo's body jerked hard. He looked down and saw her trying to take more of him into her mouth and he felt a twinge of guilt. She was so fucking _small_ and he had always been…well…big. The way she was working her tongue over the head of his cock made his guilt take a permanent vacation. The jingling of chains could be heard as he fisted his hands in her hair and forced her to take more and more of him inside-and Rukia was loving every second of it.

"Bloody _hell_, Rukia! I think you're going to need some serious help fucking that one-lucky for you, I arrived just in time!" Rukia-mouth full of Ichigo-and Ichigo-panting with need-both looked up in shock toward the unwelcome arrival.

There, hand on hip, stood Matsumoto Rangiku in all her glory. Her lips were parted as her lust-filled eyes devoured every delectable inch of Ichigo's flesh. The sight of her there broke Rukia from her stupor. As she removed him from her mouth, Ichigo whimpered like a kicked puppy and if Rukia weren't so _mother fucking_ pissed, she would have thought he sounded cute. As it was, the only thing going through her mind was to rip her best friend's eyes from their sockets.

Rukia cared nothing for her own nudity; however, Ichigo was another matter entirely. She covered him quickly with the sheet and when he tried to sit up, she forced him back down lest he reveal more than Rukia wanted to be seen. When Ran made a disappointed sound, something within Rukia snapped. Ran's eyes flew wide open when she saw her best friend coming at her. Rukia slammed into her like a ton of bricks and the two women crashed into the wall behind them.

"How _dare_ you cast your eyes upon what belongs to me!" Rukia screamed in outrage as she violently backhanded Ran into another wall.

"Rukia! What the hell are you doing? I'm your best friend!" Ran rose to her feet as Rukia stalked toward her again.

"Best friends do not covet that which is not theirs," Rukia's claws and fangs had lengthened as the demon within her anticipated the impending carnage.

"Rukia, you've got to stop this now! I don't know what is wrong with you …it's not like we haven't shared men before!" Ran shouted as her anger and confusion overwhelmed her. The small virago screeched in rage and flew at Rangiku again.

"Rukia…" Ichigo was once again clad in his black silk pants as he tried to restrain Rukia. How in _hell's fire _was tiny Rukia able to cause this massive amount of damage-what was she, super midget? He didn't know what was going on here-he just knew that he couldn't let ditzy Ran get pulverized over nothing, so he spoke up. "Stop this, _aijin¸_ Ran didn't mean anything by her comments-it's just the way she is. Since she says you are best friends, surely you know this?"

Rukia slowly turned her attention toward Ichigo's tall, gorgeous form. "_Ran? _You know her well enough to call her _Ran_? Tell me, Ichigo, how many times has _Ran _fucked you?" Ichigo was shocked as Rukia turned her fury on him. "R-Rukia…we haven't… I haven't…she just comes here a lot and everyone knows her! What the hell is wrong with you woman?" He practically roared the last.

Rukia looked as though some semblance of sanity had returned to her. She backed away from Ran and Ichigo, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Rukia?" Rangiku pushed herself away from the demolished wall and walked toward her friend. "Do you have control yet?"

When she raised her head to look at Rangiku, Rukia's eyes were blue once more. "I-I'm sorry, Ran…Ichigo." She said softly, "I honestly don't know what came over me."

"It's alright, Ruki-chan!" Ran's sunny smile was back in place, "I might get upset too if I was hot and heavy with _that _(points at Ichigo) and some other _subeta_ tried to join in."

"Thanks, Ran…you've always been a good friend-even when I lose it. So, speaking of me losing it…what the hell are you doing here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*atsusa (n) heat, hotness

* kasha (adj-na,n) delicate, slender, gorgeous

* seiteki (n) sexy

*subeta (n) bitch


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I need to clarify something. Back in chapter five, Yoruichi referred to Rukia's brother-I edited that chapter to reflect his actual status. That was a typo…in my story, Byakuya is not her brother but I forgot the plan in that chapter I guess-lol. Also, sorry it has taken me so long to update…I had a bit of writer's block and finally decided what I wanted to do. I think this is going to be my longest chapter thus far which is kinda fun-oh and when you get to the end, don't be too angry at the choice I made-it's still IchixRuki (very much so) but I did promise this wouldn't be a sweet little clean romance…didn't I? grins evilly and rubs hands together in anticipationSo, here it is and I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 7

Ichigo watched Rukia with hooded eyes. She was standing with Ran, naked as the day she was born and not a bit shy about it-and Ichigo was still nearly as hard as when she was running her tongue up and down his shaft. _Fuck,_ he thought, _what the hell is wrong with me?_ Ichigo was definitely concerned about his odd reaction to Rukia. _Why did I lose it like that?_ Yoruichi taught Ichigo to never mark a client unless they asked for it and he never broke that rule until tonight-it seemed like this was the night for a lot of firsts. Ichigo was slightly embarrassed about how _vocal _he'd been…he hadn't expressed such raw sounds of pleasure since his first few times with Yoruichi. He had never even come close to losing control like this before and it was really messing with his mind. And while he was thinking about it, she didn't exactly act like a regular customer either. Who knows what was going through the mind of the destructive force that was Rukia. He had many clients who became possessive of him but none of them had ever behaved the way Rukia just did. While her anger and strength were surprising, it was also sexy as hell. None of this made any sense and it was giving him a damned headache to match his aching erection.

_Get hold of yourself, dumbass!_ He tried to force the unwelcome feelings away so that he could regain some control over his recalcitrant body. Clothes seemed like a good starting point. Ichigo's attempt to put on a shirt was met with resistance now that his pleasure was abating and the pain in his back was returning full force. While he was able to slip the white shirt on, the ability to button it was beyond him at the moment. Ichigo looked again toward the beautifully nude woman before him and decided that he would never get control of himself with her like that. He took a soft _yukata_ from his closet and walked silently toward Rukia's back to drape it around her shoulders. "Wouldn't want you to get cold," he said smoothly.

Rukia looked up with a slightly startled expression, "Thank you, Ichigo."

"You are most welcome, _aijin_." He gave a slight bow before retreating to the settee to give the women some privacy.

"Damn Rukia, you really owe me for that one, "Ran said with a chuckle as she watched Ichigo's retreating form.

"Matsumoto…" Rukia gritted out, "Tell me what was so damnably important that you had to bust in here and interrupt me."

"Uhhh…yeah, sorry 'bout that, Ruki-chan. It was for good reason though!" She cleared her throat and announced with melodramatic flair, "I have received word that your illustrious clan leader requires the honor of your presence _immediately_."

"Otousama? Does he know I'm here?" Rukia asked quickly. Of all the blood demon clans, the Kuchiki brethren were known for their legendary control and ultimate discretion. Ran and Rukia had a long-standing joke that there is no way in hell Rangiku could be a member of the Kuchiki clan considering her outlandish tendencies. However, Ran was the one person the _soudaishou_ allowed to act out like that…maybe because he knows it's a lost cause or maybe she just amuses him. Either way, it was pretty damned funny to both women.

"No, Ruki-chan, I don't think he knows you're here. He sent a messenger here because he knows this is one of _my _haunts. He thought I might know your whereabouts."

Rukia let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, "Good. Did the messenger say why otousama wished to see me?"

Ran looked contemplative for a moment, "He didn't say exactly…well, he didn't say at all, but judging by how anxious he was, it must be important."

Rukia tapped her chin for a few seconds before finally speaking, "Alright, you go ahead and leave. Just tell the messenger that you might know where I am and will bring me straight away. Once you get rid of him, I'll leave here and meet you at the cemetery on the way to my otousama's house in…about 30 minutes."

"That sounds good, Rukia, but is 30 minutes really enough time to finish up with that hot piece of …"

Rukia interrupted with a screech, "Rangiku! Get. Out. Now!"

"Sheesh. . .I'm going, I'm going," Ran chuckled as she walked out of Ichigo's room.

If Kuchiki Byakuya knew that _Rukia_ was in a place such as _Seireitei_, there would be hell to pay. It's not that he doesn't know about her active sex life-every blood demon is _highly_ sexual-it's just that he has always required that she be extremely discreet regarding her assignations. As the chosen daughter of the Kuchiki _soudaishou_, Rukia was held to very high standards. There are two ways to become a blood demon: one could either be borne to demon parents or a human could be turned after participating in the blood rites. Rukia, of course, fell into the latter category. Not long after Rukia was attacked by that hideous man at the brothel, she came into contact with some very different monsters-monsters that would soon become her family.

_Rukongai, Spring 1493, Muromachi period_

_Unohana Retsu had first seen the girl early this morning in a room over the town's brothel. Retsu was absolutely shocked at the girl's appearance…if she wasn't so beaten up, she would be a dead ringer for her clan leader's wife. The child was in dire straights due to great amount of blood lost, however Retsu was able to heal her injuries fairly quickly. Being a pureblood with a thousand years worth of experience in the demon arts sometimes had its perks. When the girl, Rukia, was well enough to leave the room, Retsu offered to follow her to make sure she stayed safe. Rukia mumbled her thanks and walked blindly into an even worse part of town. They walked to a building that was filthy and dilapidated and her room was, of course, no better off. Rukia immediately went to her pallet and collapsed from exhaustion._

_The healer looked down at the small woman resting fitfully on the dirty mat and sighed. Sometimes, humans could be a thousand times more vicious than blood demons which often made her wonder who the monsters really were. It took several hundred years for Retsu to finally accept the race she was born into but she had never embraced their violent nature. It's not that she was blessed with the absence of these sinful traits; it was simply that her wish to become more than a mindless supplicant to her desires overrode her basic instincts. As she watched the young girl crying in her sleep, she couldn't stop the pity from welling up within her. Retsu knelt on the floor next to the beautiful girl, gently stroked her hair and whispered, "I'm here, little one. No one can touch you now." _

_Retsu stayed with Rukia until she awoke late the next morning. When Rukia was informed that she would be moving in with Retsu, she didn't protest at all. Rukia was so tired of living the harsh life of a Rukongai orphan and was thankful to accept any help Retsu would offer her. The two women became very good friends and toward the end of the summer, Rukia accidentally found out her new friend's dark secret. _

_While Retsu had perfect control over her demonic nature, she could not stop the physiological necessities that were inherent to her race. When the need would surface, there were a few human males in the area that were amenable to her drinking from them. One day, when Rukia was supposed to be gone the entire day shopping at the market, Retsu made plans for one of the men to visit her. As it happens, Rukia decided to cut her trip short and returned home just as her friend was finishing her meal. The man had fainted from blood loss and Rukia saw Retsu's face, fangs and all, covered in blood. She promptly joined the man on the floor. _

_When Rukia regained consciousness, Retsu calmly explained who and what she was and offered Rukia the chance to stay or go. Rukia chose to accept her and continue living with her friend. She was very curious about blood demons and seemed excited by all of the possibilities that came with immortality. When Rukia finally asked to be turned, Retsu wasn't the least bit surprised, however she could not grant her request. The only legal way a human was allowed to become a blood demon was with the express permission of a clan leader and Retsu was merely a healer. She did offer to petition her soudaishou, Kuchiki Byakuya, for Rukia's entrance into their clan. Kuchiki-sama was a very dangerous man who was careful to show no emotion. Winning the approval of such a man was nearly impossible…unless one knew his only weakness. Only brethren that have been alive since the soudaishou was young know of his all-encompassing love for his gentle wife. Kuchiki Hisana was a delicate and beautiful woman whose pacifistic nature rivaled Retsu's own. Luckily for Rukia, Hisana and Retsu had been friends for centuries._

_Kyoto, Winter 1493_

_When the day finally arrived for their audience with Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia was so nervous she was trembling. Retsu held her hand and they entered the inner sanctum of the Kuchiki clan. When those inside the goten saw Rukia's face, the shock was palpable. While Rukia was nearly identical in looks to her, Hisana-sama was taller and possessed an air of maturity that the young human lacked. As predicted, no emotion graced the aristocratic visage of the Kuchiki lord, however Hisana-sama was another story entirely. It was easy to discern her delight in seeing someone who so closely mirrored her own appearance. She immediately requested that this formal audience be ended and suggested that the two women could make their request over tea. The three women spoke quite easily with one another while Byakuya looked on in silence. Hisana was as delighted with Rukia as Retsu was, therefore, when Retsu announced the reason for their visit, tears began running down Hisana's face. She asked to speak to her husband alone and when the two women returned to the sitting room, Hisana wore a very serene expression._

"_You should both know that I am agreeing to your request…in part," Byakuya began, "however I cannot allow Unohana-san to administer your blood rites. I will be the one to do so." Both women's eyes widened as Byakuya continued, "My wife and I have tried for many years to conceive a child of our own and were never blessed with such. It is my beloved wife's fervent wish that Rukia-san should agree to become our daughter in name as well as blood." Rukia's shocked gaze latched onto his and in the face of his composure, she felt the need to find her own. "Before you agree, you must understand what it means to become a Kuchiki."_

"_Retsu-san has explained the risks and benefits of becoming a blood demon, so I think I'm well aware of…"_

_Byakuya interrupted her, "You are well aware of nothing. Becoming a blood demon and becoming a Kuchiki are two separate things. We are, essentially, a breed apart from common demon rabble. Not only will you be dealing with the adjustments from human to demon life, but by becoming our daughter, you would become heir to the Kuchiki clan. You would have to become quite skilled in combat and strategy-you will have to train daily until you become a master. You must live your life to a higher standard than lesser demons as ours is a very noble lineage-you will not be allowed to live the same care-free life that many other demons enjoy-your discretion will be required at all times. If you agree to all of this, you will become the first human-born demon ever allowed such privilege and influence."_

_Hisana stood quickly and walked to Rukia's chair. When she knelt down in front of the girl and took her hands within her own, Byakuya's eyebrows went up but he didn't say a word. "Rukia-chan, my husband is not the most…optimistic…of people. Many times, he sees only the potential pitfalls of a situation and not its strengths; therefore it is my job to inform you of all you will gain by becoming my daughter. First of all, I can see that you've been hurt in your life-the marks of pain are clear upon your aura. As my daughter, if anyone tried to hurt you, I would rip their heads from their shoulders." At this statement, Byakuya and Retsu looked at each other in surprise. Hisana's attachment to Rukia was much more intense than either of them had first believed. "Your needs will be met before you can think them and if you are in want of something, you have but to ask and it will be made yours. You will live forever-I'll see to that-and you will learn all that you wish to learn in this world. I will teach you everything I know and we will learn the rest together. Byakuya and I will be the very best parents we can be and I know you will be a wonderful daughter. If we make mistakes, we will fix them together-we will be a family, Rukia."_

_When Hisana finished, Rukia's tears were flowing freely down her face. She joined her future mother on her knees and looked deep into her eyes so that she might feel Rukia's sincerity, "How could anyone not wish to be your daughter, Hisana-sama? I accept with my whole heart." Byakuya gave a small smile and a nod while Hisana embraced her wholeheartedly._

"_Well," Retsu said with a small smile, "This couldn't have worked out better if I'd planned it myself. Congratulations to all three of you. I guess this means you won't be returning with me to Rukongai, Rukia?"_

_Byakuya answered for her, "Rukia must stay here to complete her transformation. I am more capable of dealing with a newborn demon than you are, Unohana-san." _

_At Rukia's pained expression, Hisana chimed in happily, "But of course Retsu is welcome to visit any time she wants to-she is my dearest friend after all!" _

_Rukia gave her a small smile, "Thank you, Hisana-sama." _

_Following the initial conversation, Byakuya and Hisana proceeded to explain what the blood rites entailed and what Rukia would be going through after her conversion. She was apprehensive and a bit frightened, but she trusted Retsu and her soon-to-be parents and they began the process later that evening._

_The years following Rukia's transformation were quite difficult for her. The rage and the lust were stronger in her than they usually were in other newborns, therefore Byakuya trained with her everyday. He taught her to control her impulses as well as how she could appropriately yield to her desires. It was during this time that Rukia was introduced to Rangiku. Ran had been a clan member for about 100 years and Hisana thought that she might be a good companion for Rukia. Byakuya, of course, did not approve, however he acquiesced to his wife's request with minimal resistance-she was the girl's mother now, after all. It was the best thing that could have happened to Rukia. She gained a new perspective from her association with Rangiku. She began discovering all of the good things that come from being a blood demon-and she loved it. About 50 years after the women met, Byakuya deemed Rukia to be strong enough to live on her own, and the two had lived together ever since. Byakuya let the girls have their fun, he did however require her to be as circumspect as possible regarding killing and having sex. Surprisingly, Byakuya had no wish to curb Rukia's violent tendencies…he said they were inherent to all demons and should be cultivated for maximum expression. _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rangiku closed the door, Rukia turned toward Ichigo, "I'm sorry but I have to go…there is a family matter that I need to attend to...oh, how is your back?"

He walked over until he was standing in front of her, "It doesn't hurt a bit,_" _he lied,_ "_you made me feel much better…plus, I've always been an incredibly fast healer so, don't worry about it," he said with a sexy grin. Ichigo trailed the back of his fingers along her jaw before cradling her neck in his large hand. "I enjoyed our time together, _aijin_. Touching you and having you touch me in return was…well…I don't really have words to describe how great it felt." Almost against his will, Ichigo pulled Rukia flush against him again. His body was paying no heed to his wishes as he bent down to take her mouth yet again.

Rukia shivered in response and stepped out of his reach, "Sorry, but I can't let you touch me right now and you certainly cannot kiss me…I only wish I didn't have to go. You are much too…" At that, Ichigo's grin grew wider, "I only wish I could." Rukia muttered as she began gathering her clothes from the floor, "I've got to get dressed and be on my way." When Rukia saw the state of disrepair that her gown was in, she nearly panicked, "Ahhh! I forgot that my gown is ruined! I don't have time to go home and change."

"Well, Yoruichi's room is up here and I could go find you something from her closet. I don't think she'd mind."

"I don't think that's a good idea…not only is Yoruichi's not too thrilled with me right now, but I don't think she'll have anything to fit me."

Ichigo thought about that a moment, "Wait here…I think I know of something that will fit you…and she won't mind-she's always giving clothes away-I think just so she can have new ones made," he said with a grin. Ichigo left his room and went to the only other room on the third floor. Rukia hesitated for a moment before following him. She really did not like the fact that the purple-haired bitch kept Ichigo in such close proximity to her but there really wasn't much she could do about it short of killing the whore.

Ichigo knocked on the door and called out, "Yoruichi? Are you here?" When he received no reply, the pair entered quietly. Yoruichi's theme of gold did not extend to her own quarters. Everything in here was simple but the quality of the furnishings was apparent. Yoruichi's furniture was stained _black _of all colors and the plush bed linens were a beautiful scarlet. There were no paintings or wall-hangings of any sort, only chains on the bedposts and a mirror-much like the one in Ichigo's room- that hung opposite the bed. Then Rukia noticed the huge gilded mirror _above _the bed. Seeing the direction of her gaze, Ichigo explained, "She had that put up not long after I came here. I thought it was kind of overkill but she said…." Ichigo remembered Rukia's odd reaction to Rangiku and decided not to finish.

"She said what, exactly?" Rukia prodded suspiciously.

"Well, ummm, she said that she liked seeing my tattoo when we were fu…ahhh" He didn't finish that statement either when he saw Rukia's eyes narrow. He quickly stepped into a room that Rukia assumed was the closet. "Okay, here this should do." Ichigo came out with a plain black kimono. "She never wears anything that doesn't fully showcase her…assets-so she'll never miss this."

"This will be fine." They made their way out of Yoruichi's den of iniquity and back into Ichigo's room only to find the object of Rukia's ire waiting there for them.

"Well where have you two been?" Yoruichi asked with a smirk. When she noticed the black kimono in Rukia's hands, she raised a questioning eyebrow at the pair.

"I sort of ruined Rukia's clothes and I didn't think you'd mind if she took this to wear home. I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, Yoruichi-san." He practically purred the last and Yoruichi let a slow smile spread over her face, "Ichigo, you know I don't mind giving clothes away…and you're always welcome in my boudoir." At that, Rukia visibly stiffened and shot her a glare.

"I heard some crashes and came to investigate. I passed Rangiku-san on her way out and I came to make sure everything was ok. So, Rukia-san, where are you going? You paid for the whole night and I assumed you would make use of it. Is there _another_ problem?" Yoruichi asked.

"No, Yoruichi," she snapped, "There is no problem. There is however, a family matter that I must attend to." Rukia swallowed her distaste for Yoruichi, "Yoruichi-san, could you wait outside for me to get dressed? I'll only be a moment."

Yoruichi cocked her head to the side and considered her request, "Certainly, Rukia-san. I'll be right outside."

Rukia dressed with Ichigo's hot gaze on her the whole time. If she wasn't in such a hurry, she would have teased the hell out of him. As it was, she hurried to get dressed before he decided to try and kiss her again. When she was dressed, she looked toward the exquisite male and drank in his perfect form. "I will be back, Ichigo-as soon as possible-and then I'll finish what I started." Ichigo's cock grew again in anticipation as he watched the small woman hurry from his room. _Damn, _he thought, _I could become addicted to that woman._

When Rukia stepped outside, Yoruichi was waiting as promised. "Thank you for waiting. You mentioned before that you knew I was a Kuchiki," Yoruichi nodded, "Then you understand that my father is very strict about what I can and cannot do, correct?" She nodded once more. "He does not like it when I visit places like this as he wishes me to be discreet in all things." Rukia took a deep breath before continuing, "I want to know how much it will take to have exclusive use of Ichigo in my own home?"

Yoruichi stood straight up and narrowed her eyes on the small demon before her. "I will _not_ let Ichigo leave here. He belongs to me and I will not be selling his contract."

Rukia stared right back at the taller woman, "I am not asking you to sell his contract, I am simply asking to purchase his services like anyone else would only I would be his only customer. Surely you can see how lucrative this could be for you. I am a very wealthy woman and I am willing to pay pretty much anything to have him at my disposal."

Yoruichi thought over her proposal for a moment before answering, "I will agree to this but it's definitely going to cost you. For every day you have use of him, you will pay me 100 _kobans_," Rukia's eyes widened at the amount but she didn't protest, "He will stay here tonight and tomorrow you can bring the first 500 _kobans_ and he'll be yours for five days. If you decide you want him longer, then you can bring me more gold."

Rukia nodded her head, "It's a deal, Yoruichi. I'll be back for him as soon as I can."

The women shook hands to seal the deal and Rukia left _Seireitei_.

Yoruichi watched Rukia descend the stairs and turned toward Ichigo's door. Watching Rukia with Ichigo tonight reignited her desire for the beautiful young man and she was torn as to what she should do. She wanted nothing more than to spend the night with the one who set her very blood to boiling. Kisuke wouldn't be back for another week and Ichigo wouldn't even be in residence when he got back, so he should be safe. Yoruichi made her mind up and she went back inside Ichigo's room.

He was standing next to the window again, looking out onto the beautiful night. He looked up when he heard her enter. "What do you need, Yorui-san?"

"How is your back, Ichigo?" When he shrugged, she saw the flash of pain cross his features, "I am sorry…I did not wish to hurt you like that."

"I know, _megami_, I don't blame you for what you had to do. I knew the rules and I'm the one who caused her to be unhappy. If you don't need anything else though, Yorui-san, I am tired and I think I'd like to go to sleep now." Ichigo assumed Yoruichi would leave as he turned away to strip the sheets from his bed. When he finished, he looked up and gave her a quizzical look when he saw her still there. "Yoruichi...?"

Yoruichi stalked slowly toward the fiery haired god and stopped just short of touching him, "I'm tired of not being able to touch you, Ichigo. Kisuke is gone for the week and I want you in my bed." As she finished speaking, Yoruichi pushed aside his shirt and placed both hands on his hard, smooth chest. "Come back to my room with me, my _okiniiri_, I have need of you."

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself. He did not want to have sex with Yoruichi tonight when all he could think about was Rukia, but he knew that he had no choice in the matter. Ichigo took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes again, all she saw in their depths was a sex god ready and willing to fuck her senseless. Yoruichi rubbed her legs together in anticipation as she led him to her room.

The cat-like goddess was panting for him like a bitch in heat and he knew just what she needed. They hadn't been intimate for three years but he still knew her very well. For instance, he knew that right now, she wanted him to be the one in control. Ichigo ignored the nagging pain in his back and decided the rougher the better. Once the door to her room shut, he grabbed Yoruichi and slammed her against it. He pushed his body against hers as they kissed each other with wild abandon. He gripped her breasts with his large hands as he assaulted her mouth with his tongue. When he ground his erection against her core, Yoruichi could feel herself dripping in response. Ichigo knew just how to push her buttons and he was pushing them all right now…hard. He stepped back from her completely and Yoruichi leaned heavily against the door.

"What is it, Ichigo? Why have you stopped?" she asked with a confused frown.

I haven't stopped, _megami_, I just want you to strip for me. It's been so long since we've been together and I want to see you. Yoruichi smiled and slowly peeled her skin tight clothes from her voluptuous body. She truly was beautiful and Ichigo didn't have to force his body to respond to her. Yoruichi made her way to Ichigo and peeled the shirt from his magnificent torso and ran her hands all over him. "It truly is amazing how much you've grown since we were last together. I've seen you everyday but until now, I have tried not to think of this body you've developed. It does make me wonder how the rest of you has _matured_."

Ichigo smirked as he guided her nimble hands to cup him through his pants, "No time like the present to find out, Yorui-san." With that, she grabbed the waist of his pants and slid them over his lean hips. What she saw made her mouth water, "Ichigo…" Yoruichi wanted to taste him so badly that she ached with it and as she took his head into her mouth, she wrapped both hands around his shaft.

Ichigo was definitely enjoying the attention, however it was nowhere near as intense as when Rukia was the one doing it. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Yoruichi teased him with her tongue. The moment his eyes closed, images of Rukia began filtering into his mind. Thinking about his cock filling Rukia's petite mouth right before Ran busted in made his erection pulse in response. Yoruichi moaned her approval and worked him harder. Ichigo had finally had enough. He was nearly mad with wanting when he grabbed Yoruichi and slammed her against the wall. He gave no thought to her comfort as he lifted her up by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waste. He didn't take any time preparing her for his size, he simply rammed into her full force until he was buried to the hilt. Yoruichi was so hot for him that she came from the force of his entry. When he felt her wetness coating him and her muscle clenching around him, he gripped her hips hard and slammed into her over and over. That still wasn't enough for Ichigo. He carried her to her bed and threw her face down on it. When she came up to her knees, he entered her again and pounded her flesh relentlessly. This time, he came forcefully and gripped her hips so hard he was sure they would bruise.

When he was finished, he rolled off of her and tried to catch his breath. Yoruichi turned to him and trailed kisses along his chest before staring up at him. He opened his eyes and saw his reflection in the mirror above her bed and was disgusted with himself. Tonight he had sunk to a new low-now he was truly a whore. What kind of man fantasizes about one woman while he's fucking another? Not only that, but he had effectively brutalized Yoruichi in the process. As he examined her body, he could already see the bruises forming and he was shamed by them. "Yoruichi…I'm so sorry. I was way too rough with you."

Yoruichi laughed throatily, "Ichigo, you have _nothing_ to be sorry about. I loved every second of it! You were absolutely magnificent."

"But, I bruised you. What if Kisuke sees them?" He said guiltily.

"No worries, love, I heal even faster than you do!" She said with a sly grin. Yoruichi could not believe this was the same boy she trained four years ago. He was always talented but this surpassed even her expectations. He had never been this raw…even as an untried youth. Luckily, Yoruichi was a masochist because when he entered her the first time, she felt a sharp, tearing pain and now she was bleeding. Lurking in the back of her mind was the thought that none of this had been for her.

"Ichigo, I thought you might like to know that your living situation will be changing tomorrow. Rukia-san has asked that you accompany her to her home for an...extended visit." Ichigo's brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean, Yorui-san? She bought my contract from you?"

"No, no…nothing like that. She is simply paying me a lot of money for you to please her in her own home. Her family is very…conservative and she doesn't want them finding out she visited _Seireitei_. After tonight though, I'm not so sure I can let you go...at least not for too long. But all of this talk can wait - you've worn me out, my _okiniiri, _let's go to sleep and we'll talk about the details in the morning, ne?"

Ichigo smiled at her but the smile didn't reach his eyes. As Yoruichi snuggled in his strong arms, his mind wandered to tomorrow. He would be going to Rukia's house - he would be with her tomorrow and he was pretty sure that she would somehow know he'd been with Yoruichi tonight. Considering his profession, that thought shouldn't bother him but as he drifted off to sleep, he was haunted by angry, sapphire eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* soudaishou-(n) supreme commander

*yukata-bathrobe

*goten-(n) palace, court

*otousama/okaasama (n) (hon) father/mother

*The koban was a Japanese oval gold coin in Edo period feudal Japan, equal to about 1000 dollars (That makes Ichigo worth about $100,000/day:).

*megami-(n) goddess

*okiniiri-(n) favorite, pet, (P)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N After a bit of looking, Tokyo _was_ Edo back in the day, so I'll be editing this story to include that little tidbit...sorry if it confuses anyone...just remember, if you see 'Edo', it's Tokyo. Sorry about the lack of smut and/or violence in this chapter...DAMN YOU, PLOT DEVELOPMENT!*_shakes fist angrily toward the computer*_ Never fear...this lull in the action won't last long. Please enjoy the latest installment!

Chapter 8

Rukia was pissed. When she and Ran arrived at Byakuya's place, there was nobody there. She left the man of her dreams to rush over here and _no one was fucking home_. Where the hell was everyone, anyway?

"Ran, are you certain that the messenger said Byakuya was waiting here?" Rukia asked impatiently.

"Well, I _think_ so. I mean, the messenger said, 'Kuchiki-soudaishou sent me to find Rukia-sama. If you know here whereabouts, bring her to him at once.' So I just assumed he was here in Edo...._maybe_ he meant the house in Kyoto?" Ran replied sheepishly, "I kinda forgot to ask exactly where Bya-Bya was..."

Rukia counted to ten...and then she counted to ten again before she was able to speak calmly, "Okay, its fine, we'll just ask some of the staff where he is and we'll go from there."

The two women interrogated some estate staff and found out that the family was, indeed in Kyoto. Damn it! Kyoto was several hours from Edo if the women didn't use _sonido_ and they wouldn't be using that with Ichigo in tow. There was no way that she was going another day without having Ichigo in her possession. Rukia thought that having a bit of space from him would lessen the intensity of her desire for him, but it hadn't, not one tiny bit. She was beginning to worry about her sanity. "Ran...can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Ruki-chan...What's up?" Ran asked sweetly.

"Well, it's just that...the way I acted back at _Seireitei_ wasn't...normal. You know that I've always felt the lust stronger than others have but this is something entirely different. I haven't lost control of my emotions like this since the first 50 years of my conversion and even then, I didn't feel it this strongly. There is something about this human that makes me a bit mad."

Rangiku considered her words for a minute and looked up at the sky, "Rukia...I honestly don't know what to tell you. I can see what he does to you and I'm not sure why. I mean, I totally get that he's fuckin' hot but I don't understand how he can make YOU feel jealousy. That's an emotion I've never seen you express before and it's just a little bit spooky. I mean, seriously Rukia, it's his _job_ to please different women-you just can't get jealous of a whore."

"Don't call him that," Rukia hissed as she began rubbing her temples to assuage her newly acquired headache, "As of now, it's his job to please _me- _and only me. I spoke with Yoruichi and secured excusive rights to him...for _100 kobans_ a day."

Ran gasped, "One hundred _a day??_ That's a bloody fortune, Rukia! How long are you planning on keeping him?"

"I don't know, Ran. All I know is that whenever I think about _not_ having him, my guts clench and I can't breathe. It doesn't make any sense!" Rukia grabbed Ran's arm, "Am I going crazy?"

Rangiku's eyes rounded and her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped, "Rukia...maybe you're in love with him!"

"Love?" Rukia scoffed, "Demons don't fall in love, Ran."

"That's not true, Ruki-chan! It doesn't happen often, but it has happened...Think of Byakuya and Hisana...surely they are in love?"

"Well, yes...I suppose they are in love but I barely know Ichigo...how could I love him?"

"I don't know, Rukia...I just think that what you're feeling isn't normal. Not normal for you or almost any other demon that I know. But I'm thinking that if I tried to get a piece of your otousama, Hisana would do her best to separate my head from my body...not that he wouldn't be worth it...your daddy is one hot SOB! Anyhow, that's how you're acting about Ichigo, so it only makes sense to me," Rangiku said with a shrug.

Rukia rolled her eyes but did consider her words carefully before replying, "No...I don't think I love him but I do want him—very badly." Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and stared strait at Ran, "Until I'm over this obsession and done with him, he's going to be staying with me and if anyone else tries to touch what is mine...they'll pay for it."

Rangiku sensed the not-so-veiled threat in that statement but chose to ignore it, "How are you going to have him when we've got to go to Kyoto tonight?" Ran asked.

Rukia thought about her options, "WE don't have to go to Kyoto tonight...I do. You can go to _Seireitei_ in the morning to collect Ichigo and then bring him to our home in Kyoto while I deal with whatever my otousama needs." Ran nodded. "Let's go home so that I can get the money for Yoruichi and then I'll leave from there."

"Sounds good, Ruki-chan, let's go!" Ran grinned. She had never seen Rukia this focused about something and it was so cute that it was over a man-even if he does make her crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was awakened by one annoying ray of sunshine that found its way through Yoruichi's dark curtains. He groaned as he pulled the covers back over his head, fully intending to go back to sleep. It turns out that Yoruichi wasn't as worn out as she claimed last night. She took a short, cat nap and pounced on him again. Even though she knew how tired he was, Yoruichi had given him no quarter last night. He had to perform four more times-the last one right before dawn-before she finally fell into a satisfied slumber. The marathon sex combined with the aftereffects of last night's drug use left Ichigo utterly exhausted. When he moved, it woke Yoruichi a bit and she curled up next to him like a kitten seeking warmth. They both settled back down to sleep.

"Yoruichi-chan!!!" A very loud and cheerful voice called from the hallway.

"Ghhaaa....whoever you are, go away," Yoruichi groaned still more asleep than awake.

"Sorry," the annoyingly cheerful voice replied, "I can't do that. I've got to speak with you right away. It's okay though, I'll just talk to you while you rest!" Rangiku practically sailed in the room but stopped short at the sight that greeted her. Yoruichi was stark naked and _cuddling_ someone who was covered head to toe with the blanket. "So sorry to interrupt your rest Yoruichi-chan but I really do need to speak with you."

Yoruichi cracked one eye open to glare at the intruder and when she saw it was Ran, both eyes opened as she glanced toward Ichigo. He was covered with the blanket so she could probably sneak out without Ran knowing who she was with and thereby avoid a possibly awkward discussion. She grabbed a dressing gown from a nearby chair and quickly threw it on. "Let's go outside Rangiku-san...I don't want to wake my guest. He had a rough night." She said with a husky laugh.

When Yoruichi left his side, the blanket went askew. Ichigo mumbled as he yanked it over to cover his exposed side, which left his distinctive hair visible to the busty blonde. Ran's hand flew to her mouth as a gasp escaped her lips. "You...he...that's Ichigo!"

Upon hearing someone yelp his name, Ichigo sat straight up in the bed and looked around blearily. "Whaz goin' on....sumthin wrong?" When the blanket fell from his chest and pooled in his lap, both women unconsciously licked their lips and stepped toward him. The both realized what they were doing at the same time and grinned at each other. When Ichigo was finally able to focus on the occupants of the room, he was surprised to see Ran. "Rangiku-san...What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? Rukia would have had ten different breeds of kittens if she had walked in on this cozy little scene." Ichigo actually blushed a bit once he was fully aware of the situation. "And you, Yorui-chan, I thought you couldn't have him in your bed anymore. Something about your husband killing him or whatnot, right?"

"My husband is out of town for the week so Ichigo is in no danger. I just couldn't let him go with Kuchiki-san for who knows how long without having him one more time." She gestured toward Ichigo and cracked a grin, "I mean...can you really blame me? I think for five trips to heaven with that one, you might betray your little friend and have a go at him too!"

Ran's eyes went as round as saucers before her gaze latched onto Ichigo with predatory intensity. "You might be right about that Yorui-chan. I am seriously considering said betrayal as we speak..."

"Oh hell no!" Ichigo interjected as he put his hands in front of him defensively, "I am exhausted and I am not having sex with anyone right now...even slaves have to rest sometime!" Ran crossed her arms over her generous chest as she pouted, "It's not like I was going to anyway...Rukia would skin me alive...but you could have at least pretended to be interested."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh, "Ahhh, sorry Rangiku-san, I guess I'm too tired to think straight today. It's not you...I could definitely find the energy to satisfy a woman as beautiful as you but...I really need a bath before I go near anyone right now." Ran seemed satisfied by his response and Ichigo sighed with relief. He hated to see any woman upset...a fatal character flaw he supposed. "Well, I guess I'm going to have a bath drawn in my room and let you ladies talk." He said as he wrapped Yoruichi's sheet around his waist.

"Ummm...Ichigo...you should probably hurry up before one of us forgets our manners and tackles you to the ground," Yoruichi suggested with a leer. Ichigo practically ran past the snickering women and slammed the door behind him.

Yoruichi flopped back onto the bed and Rangiku sat in the chair, "So, whaddya need that requires my attention at this ungodly hour?" Yoruichi yawned.

"I came to take your boy toy away," she chirped. "I do wish you hadn't slept with him, though. The smell of you and sex are both very strong on him and Rukia is insanely jealous about him--emphasis on the _insane_ part. Although, I totally get why you did...I only wish I had done it while I had the chance but noooo...I just had to be stubborn and stick with Hisagi! I am such an idiot!" Ran lamented.

Yoruichi smiled sympathetically, "I did try to tell you Ran-chan but you wouldn't listen."

"Yeah, but I was trying to be a loyal customer to Hisagi and you never told me how _big_ his dick was or how well he could use it," she whined. Yoruichi just giggled.

"Okay, did Rukia tell you the deal?" Rangiku nodded, took the gold coins from her bag, and poured them on the dark-skinned woman's bed.

"Is he worth that much, Yorui-chan?" Ran was very curious to see if Yoruichi set his price that high because she knew Rukia would pay it or because he was worth it.

Yoruichi shivered, "Honey, I should charge her double that after the night I just had!" A slow grin began to spread across Ran's face, "That's great...maybe he can keep her happy for a while!"

"If he can't, no one can. So anyhow, why are you here instead of Rukia? Not that I'm complaining of course...I would be fighting for my life right now if that little hellcat had shown up instead of you." Yoruichi smirked.

Ran grinned as she too thought of Rukia's reaction to this situation. Yep, there would have been hell to pay for sure! "Rukia had to go to Kyoto to attend to some family business and she asked me to bring Ichigo to her."

Yoruichi looked thoughtful for a moment. "Kyoto wasn't part of the deal...I had assumed he would stay in Edo but I suppose it will be alright as long as he's not in any danger from your less civilized brethren."

"He'll be staying at our personal residence-not the Kuchiki palace-so we can keep him safe," Ran assured her.

"Well, I suppose for 100 kobans a day, she has the right to take him wherever she wants to." Yoruichi stretched as her stomach rumbled loudly, "I don't suppose you would like to join me for breakfast while we wait on Ichigo?"

"Sure! I haven't eaten yet...what are you having...I hope it's a big juicy man!" Rangiku asked excitedly.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint," Yoruichi laughed, "You'll just have to settle for good old miso soup and rice."

Rangiku sighed dramatically, "Oh well, I fed not long ago so I guess I can eat your meager fare without too much disappointment."

"Okay, just let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the dining room, ok?" Ran nodded and stepped outside.

When Yoruichi was dressed, she went to Ichigo's room to tell him what was going on. He was leaned back in the tub with his eyes closed. His tawny body was glistening from the water and Yoruichi's mouth went dry at the sight. She cleared her throat and his eyes shot open as he set up in the tub. When he saw Yoruichi, he relaxed again his sexy smile reflexively slid into place, "Did you need something Yoruichi-san?"

She had to clear her throat once more before continuing, "Ichigo, Rangiku-san is here to take you to Kyoto. Rukia is there on family business and expects you to meet her there so when you're done in the bath, please pack some clothes and whatever else you may need for the trip."

"Kyoto, huh? She must be very wealthy to afford two residences...how much is she paying you for my time?"

Yoruichi knelt down next to the tub and ran her hand through his damp locks, "Don't you worry that gorgeous head of yours about our business arrangements...you just need to focus on making her happy, understand?"

Ichigo grabbed her hand and licked the center of her palm causing Yoruichi to shiver in response. "I understand quite well, sensei...I am a prodigy after all, aren't I?" Ichigo thought it was quite ironic that his own sensei couldn't tell his actions were forced.

His husky voice and velvety tongue sent shockwaves tingling throughout her body as she practically purred for him, "That you are, Ichigo...that you most certainly are." She leaned over to kiss him but was stopped short by the door crashing against the wall.

"Aha! I knew I'd find you in here!" Rangiku pointed an accusatory finger at the pair, "You are supposed to be having breakfast with me while lover boy, here, gets cleaned up and dressed. Oh, and Ichigo, I suppose I should point out that you still smell quite strongly of sex and I suggest you scrub yourself once more." When she finished her diatribe, she crossed her arms over her massive chest and stared down at them while tapping her foot impatiently, "I am waiting..." At those words, Ichigo began scrubbing and Yoruichi joined Rangiku at the door. "Go ahead, Yorui-chan, I'll stay here and make sure each and every inch of his body is scrubbed to gleaming perfection," Ran said imperiously. Yoruichi sighed, grabbed Ran by the ear, and yanked her squawking form outside and down to breakfast. "I was only joking," Ran muttered while rubbing her sore ear.

Ichigo sighed as he finished washing his body. Last night, when he made Yoruichi cum over and over, he had imagined Rukia's face with every thrust. Even now, exhausted from a night of complete debauchery, Ichigo still wanted the raven-haired beauty underneath him. He yanked at his hair as if doing so might purge him of this unhealthy obsession. Ichigo hoped that once he was finally able to have her, then his psyche would finally return to normal. He would go with Rukia, fuck her until she couldn't walk properly, and get her out of his system. _Yep, sounds like a plan,_ he thought wryly. Ichigo refused to acknowledge the part of him that laughed insanely at his pathetic line of reasoning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rukia arrived in Kyoto one hour after her departure, courtesy of _sonido_, she was shown into her father's study. Byakuya looked as composed as ever and Rukia bowed toward him respectfully, "You wished to see me, Otousama?"

"I did, Rukia...please be seated," he swept his hand toward the chair opposite his own. "I trust that I did not force you away from any pressing engagements?"

Rukia blushed a bit as she studied her clasped hands, "Not at all, Otousama...I am always happy to answer your summons."

"That is good to know, Rukia. The reason I called you here tonight, is to ask for your assistance with a very delicate matter. Yamamoto_-kinrisama _has requested that you assist him in locating his missing son." Rukia gasped in surprise as Byakuya continued, "What you are about to hear is highly classified information. Only a select few members of the _Electi_ were made privy to this information and you must tell no one. Not even that outrageously loud girl you call your best friend." Rukia could do nothing but stare in open-mouthed shock at her father. When he raised his eyebrow at her lack of decorum, she immediately snapped her mouth shut. "I will not breathe a word of this to anyone, Otousama...you have my word."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*sonido-pretty much the same as in manga and anime--really, really fast running...LOL!

*100 kobans/day is about $100,000/day

*Electi-Each blood demon clan's soudaishou (supreme commander) is a member of the Electi. The purpose of the Electi is to preserve the balance between demons and humans by setting and enforcing limits upon all demon-kind. Should someone, or an entire clan in some cases, be guilty in the eyes of the Electi, the _kyoushu_ (assassins) are brought in to rectify the situation. The Kyoushu are a secret group of the most talented and ruthless killers of all the blood demons and they are under the direct command of Yamamoto-kinrisama. He is the only demon to know the identities of all the kyoushu.

*kinrisama-(n) the emperor; the chosen leader of the Electi-usually the most powerful member.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N—Okay guys and gals, I'm not real happy with my backstory but hey, that's what happens when you start writing without even a rough outline of what your plot will be. By the time I decided where I wanted this fic to go, I had already made choices in it so I had to stick by them and work everything else around them. I'm guessing this is a rookie writer's mistake...I hope! I also hope it's not too awful and if it is--just don't tell me! LOL!

Chapter 9

Rukia set quietly in the chair as she waited for Byakuya to begin his tale.

"You would not know this, but Yamamoto_-kinrisama _had a son before I was even born. He was purported to be as strong, if not stronger than his father. He was being groomed to take over his father's position, however he had no wish to ascend to power. As the story goes, the Yamamoto heir, Isshin, decided that he'd had enough of Electi politics and demon life in general--he much preferred the simple lives that humans enjoyed rather than his own chaotic and privileged existence. He wanted to live a normal life but he knew that it could never happen with his demonic powers intact. He asked his father to seal his powers until such time that he should wish to return to this life. With a heavy heart, Genryūsai-sama gave him that which he desired and his only child disappeared for many years. The Kinrisama told no one about his son's lack of power-the only thing they were told was that Isshin had decided to go abroad and experience the world."

The corner of Byakuya's stoic mouth lifted ever so slightly in amusement at the picture his daughter presented. She was leaned forward with her chin resting in her palms and her eyes were wide as though she were a school girl listening to a fairy tale. The austere man schooled his features and continued his story.

"Eventually, his heir did return but only for a visit and so it went that he came back every few years to visit his father. About 18 years ago, he returned with the news that he had finally married and Genryūsai-sama had become a grandfather. Never before in the history of our people had a demon sired a child upon a human woman, yet the great Yamamoto Isshin had done it. He told his wife what he was and offered her the choice of being an immortal or living her human life...she chose her mortal existence and so he kept his power sealed. Apparently, his wife-whom he never referred to by name-wanted to meet his father and know more about his life but Isshin wanted no demons to know of his new family's existence. He feared that those who coveted the Yamamoto's power would try to harm them in some way. Genryūsai-sama agreed with his son and never whispered a word of their existence...until now. Yamamoto_-kinrisama _had no idea where his son lived or how he made his living nor did he have him watched for fear that his actions might draw undue attention to his new family. Therefore, when Isshin failed to return for a scheduled visit in 1782, there was little more Genryūsai-sama could do other than wait and hope no harm had befallen his son. When another year passed without a word from his son, Genryūsai-sama decided to send someone to find his son. The investigation provided Yamamoto-kinrisama with devastating news. His son and daughter in law had disappeared two years ago and left their children to fend for themselves. After a year, there was no more money to support the children and they were thrown into the streets. Genryūsai-sama went to the solicitor that provided this information and the bastard couldn't even provide him with names or descriptions of the children. He _thought_ there might have been three of them, but he was too busy at the time to notice. Needless to say, the next morning that same solicitor was found gutted on the floor of his office with a look of terror forever etched onto his face."

At this news, Rukia's eyes sparkled with righteous indignation. "He certainly should have done more than just gutted the bastard...he should have felt pain for decades just like our Kinrisama must now feel! Imagine forcing three small children to the streets without any regard for them whatsoever. Genryūsai-sama must have been heartbroken to know that the little ones were out there alone and afraid like that...I am a vicious blood demon but even I have more humanity than to allow something like that to happen!" Rukia knew exactly what it was like to grow up alone on the streets and she was a teen when she was forced to that end. She simply could not imagine the horrors that befell such young children and her heart bled for them-whether she would admit it or not.

When Rukia had calmed down once more, Byakuya continued, "Yamamoto-kinrisama suspected that a powerful demon must have discovered his secret and engineered his son's disappearance; however he had no proof...until now. He had spies embedded immediately into every clan with the specific aim of finding information about his son and one of them has finally found something. Genryūsai-sama's informant heard mention that the Aizen-soudaishou, Aizen Sosuke, had a 'major ace in the hole to use against the old man' and we believe that Yamamoto Isshin may be that ace. It's no secret that Aizen has coveted Yamamoto-kinrisama's position but he has never made any obvious attempts to overthrow him. Genryūsai-sama believes that Aizen has been biding his time and waiting for the right time to strike."

Byakuya looked sternly at Rukia, "This is where you come in, Rukia. Aizen has approached me several times about a possible union between our clans. He believes that if you marry his son, it would unite our clans and make us a force to be reckoned with. I have always resisted his overtures but Genryūsai-sama believes that if we appear to accept the union, it may be possible to find information about his son. You have always been an accomplished actress and he believes you would be able to find out if Isshin-sama is being held by Aizen. As you know, Yamamoto-sama is hosting a gala in two months time. All of the Electi will be in attendance along with several members of their clans. We will begin this operation on that night, so I want you to be prepared to do what must be done for the Kinrisama."

Byakuya watched his beloved daughter process all that she had been told. A myriad of emotions played upon her beautiful features until she seemed to settle on just one...sheer determination. "I will do whatever it takes to discover the fate of Yamamoto Isshin, Otousama. You have my solemn vow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rangiku urged Ichigo to pack as fast as he possibly could. She told him that if she didn't have him in Kyoto as soon as possible, Rukia might skin her alive. He wondered if such a thing was even possible. Yoruichi loaned them her extremely decadent carriage and four horse team that she had imported from England. It was richly appointed and more closely resembled a rolling bedroom rather than a carriage. There were plush velvet cushions, pillows, furs, and sweets were stowed away in side compartments. The exterior was also impressive with its ornate bronze scrollwork covering mahogany panels. The team pulling the carriage consisted of four matching black Friesian geldings and they were a sight to behold. There was no way in hell this vehicle could make it to Kyoto without attracting every _zokuto_ within shouting distance. In short, Ichigo felt certain that he would be fighting for his life and the life of his companion very soon.

When he mentioned this to Yoruichi, she just laughed and said, "Ichigo, I know you can handle anyone who attacks you...what are you so worried about? I would never send you, my most prized _dorei,_ into danger if I didn't have the utmost confidence in your abilities."

Ichigo grumbled at her reasoning, "Well, if Rangiku-san gets hurt, it's on your head!" Both Yoruichi and Ran choked on their laughter as the young man huffed in indignation. When Rangiku climbed inside the carriage, Yoruichi pulled Ichigo aside, "I have something for you, _okiniiri_. Kenpachi!" she shouted, "Bring it out here, please." Kenpachi came out of _Seireitei_ carrying something under his arm. "Here you go, boss." He said dismissively as he tossed the package to Yoruichi.

She gave him a dark glare before turning to Ichigo. "After you thoroughly trounced Ken-chan during your last duel, I thought you deserved a gift, so I had this made especially for you!" At her words, Kenpachi grinned insanely, "I'll never know how you managed to beat me but...you still owe me a rematch, Ichigo!!" Ichigo cringed and took the package from his _nushi. _He quickly opened it and Yoruichi smiled as she watched his eyes widen in surprise. Inside was a sleek, solid black katana. It was perfectly balanced and the edge looked sharp enough to cut through anything. Ichigo was speechless as he gaped at Yoruichi.

"Do you like it Ichigo?" At his soundless, yet emphatic, nod, Yoruichi giggled, "I thought you might. That blade is called Zangetsu and it belongs only to you for as long as you live. You must care for and protect it as you would your own life, Ichigo. A man is only as strong as the sword he wields."

"Th-thank you, Yoruichi-sama," Ichigo said as he went to his knees bowed his head toward her. "I never believed that I would ever own a blade as fine as this. I will never forget this kindness."

"You've certainly earned it, Ichigo." She said with a lewd wink. "Now get up, _atsusa_...the only time a man like you should be on your knees is in the bedroom." When he stood, Yoruichi wrapped herself around him and gave him a searing kiss. Both of them could hear Rangiku sigh impatiently from within the carriage, "If you're both done glomping* each other, we really need to be on our way."

Just as the carriage passed into the forest beyond Edo, all hell seemed to break loose. The carriage driver noticed several men on horseback surrounding them and he whipped the horses to a run as he shouted out the problem to the carriage occupants. When the horses were brought to a halt by their assailants, Ichigo told Ran to stay low and let him handle things. Ran's lips quirked up in an amused smile as she humored the human male. She did want to see what he could do, after all.

Ichigo jumped out of the carriage with Zangetsu drawn. There were eight heavily armed men on horseback staring down at him in amusement. "You think you can hurt us with your little knife, boy?" The man who was probably their leader asked.

Ichigo nodded and smiled as anticipation coursed through his veins, "Well, I think 'hurt' is a pretty weak word for what I'm going to do to you fools. Eviscerate... decapitate... humiliate....those are all appropriate, I think." The men snarled in response to his bravado.

"Hey, boss...I think this pretty boy is just beggin' to be taught a lesson. Whaddya say we introduce him to a world of pain?" The shortest member of their group asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I think that is the best idea you've had all day," the now confirmed leader replied with a smirk. He gestured to the men on either side of him to dismount, "Take care of this kid and then lets get this carriage stripped and be on our way." The men got down and drew their swords, "You're gonna wish you'd kept your trap shut, huh little boy."

"Why don't you bastards quit talking like old women and come at me already?" Ichigo asked as he assumed his fighting stance. As expected, the men rushed him immediately.

Ichigo grinned as Zangetsu flew through the air with frightening speed and accuracy. _Damn, I love this sword!_ he thought as the smooth blade fairly hummed with excitement. In just a few seconds, the men were nothing more than bloody lumps of flesh. By the time his blade finished singing, the remaining six men wore matching expressions of horror and disbelief.

It took a few seconds for the shock to wear off but when it did, the men kicked their horses in an attempt to run down the orange-haired death dealer. The only change in Ichigo was the emergence of a huge grin, "Come on, fuckers," he whispered. "Come at me with everything you've got." When the first attacker was nearly upon him and swinging his sword at him, Ichigo stepped to the side of the charging creature and brought his blade up in a smooth arc. He heard the man's satisfying screams as he effectively removed the bandit's hand from his body. The next man was on him in an instant. Ichigo grabbed his leg and used it to swing up on the horse's back. The panicked man did his best to get away but Ichigo slit his throat before he had the chance. He pushed the man's lifeless body from the horse and took the reins himself. Once he was mounted, Ichigo systematically ran his sword through skin, muscle, and bone with unerring accuracy..._Zangetsu is one helluva blade_! He mused with an insane grin as blood sprayed his face.

When all but the leader of the band had been dispatched, Ichigo stopped his heaving mount in front of the lone survivor "So, would you say you guys were hurt by my pitiful little knife?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

The man was clearly terrified of the devil in front of him and stuttered, "P-p-please, please don't kill me...I have a family-that's the only reason I was doing this but I won't do it ever again, I swear! Please...sir, have mercy!"

Ichigo sighed as he wiped the blood from his black blade, "Get out of here before I change my mind."

"Th-thank you, sir," the would-be bandit whispered as he wheeled his mount and bounded through the woods.

Rangiku had watched the entire scene play out with a radiant smile plastered on her beautiful face. It appeared that Rukia's human could handle himself very well and every blood demon appreciates a fellow artist of destruction. She had seen very few _ancient demons_ who could handle a blade as well as this human and it was intoxicating! If he didn't belong to her very best friend in the entire universe, Ran would throw him to the ground and fuck him blind. As it was, however, Ran just rubbed her legs together to assuage the ache she had from seeing his sheer power and killing intent.

When Ichigo made it back to the carriage, the driver gave him a nod of approval, "Shihoin-sama would be pleased with your performance, young sir."

"Uh, thanks...I guess," Ichigo replied with a shrug. He opened the door of the carriage and saw Ran's big smile. "Rangiku-san, I hope you don't mind riding with me like this," he said while indicating his blood soaked appearance.

"Not at all, Ichigo...If you weren't Rukia's, I'd show you just how much I don't mind," she said with a heated look. Noticing his blush beneath the quickly drying blood, Rangiku quickly adopted a ditzy expression and giggled, "Just kidding, Ichigo-kun." The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful and the pair arrived at the house in Kyoto later that afternoon.

"Rukia's room is upstairs, first door on the right. If you want to go ahead and put your bags in there, I'll have the maids bring some hot water for your bath. Ichigo thanked her and made his way up the stairs. When Ran told the maids to send hot water to the room, they informed her that Rukia-sama had plenty of hot water and was already enjoying her bath. Ran just smiled as she made her way to her own room to relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her Otousama had finished speaking, he and Rukia joined Hisana for midmorning tea. Byakuya and Hisana insisted that Rukia stay the night but she demurred insisting that she slept better in her own bed. She did however stay much longer than she really wanted to so that her Okaasama would be appeased. When Rukia finally arrived back home later that day, she wanted nothing more than to soak in her large brass tub and fall asleep in the plush, English-style bed. As she soaked in the tub of hot water, the small demon thought back upon the events of the previous night and morning. Had it only been one night and one morning? It seemed like a lifetime ago since Rukia had stepped through the doors of Seireitei. As she reflected upon her time with Ichigo, her body began to respond predictably. Her breasts tingled as hot water lapped at her pert nipples. She wished that Ran would hurry, but knowing her old friend, she wouldn't be here until well after nightfall-Ran was a notoriously slow traveler when she couldn't use sonido.

Rukia closed her eyes and _imagined_ Ichigo's hands and mouth on her body—pleasuring her in all the ways she knew he could. When she thought of the hard planes of his body straining above her and pounding into her relentlessly, Rukia began unconsciously rubbing the lilac-scented soap across her sensitive breasts. Tension began coiling in her belly as she increased the pressure and speed of her hands. Rukia knew that touching herself wouldn't satisfy her for long, but she needed some sort of release from this maddening lust brought about just by thinking of her fiery-maned god.

Deciding that she'd rather be in the bed as she pleasured herself, Rukia finished her bath and toweled herself dry. She climbed in the middle of her large bed and snuggled under the warm blankets for a moment. When she was quite warm, Rukia pulled the blankets down to expose both of her small, firm breasts. She began massaging them and running her palms over her nipples. When she could feel herself moistening, she began squeezing the hard buds and rubbing them between her fingers. As her ministrations increased in ferocity, she became quite warm and pushed the blanket completely off of her tingling body. Rukia slid her right hand down the center of her body as she continued to squeeze her nipple with the other hand. When she reached the apex of her thighs, she began rubbing on top of her mound; teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath until she felt even more wetness coat her inner walls. When she could stand no more of her own teasing, she parted the slick flesh and inserted a finger inside her tight sheath. When the digit was sufficiently wet, she slowly began rubbing the place that always brought her rapid gratification. As she soaked two fingers and rubbed with more speed and force, Rukia imagined Ichigo's engorged sex sliding inch by delectable inch into her welcoming heat. The delicious friction combined with her erotic musings quickly brought her to a blinding orgasm. As Rukia returned from her self-induced euphoria, she felt even emptier than before--she couldn't wait until her fantasies became a reality. Rukia's head fell back onto her welcoming pillow with a sigh and as her eyes slowly slid back open, Rukia was shocked to see the object of her desire staring intently at her from the doorway-and he was covered with blood.

Ichigo's eyes scorched her as he advanced toward the bed with feral intensity. "Were you thinking of me, _aijin_?" The seductive cadence of his beautiful voice sent shivers down Rukia's spine.

"Ichigo, I wasn't expecting you for quite some time. How did you get here so quickly...and why are you covered in blood?" Rukia asked huskily.

"Rangiku-san thought we should hurry...and now I see that she was right. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since the moment you left. I fantasized about you the whole way here...and now you have just fulfilled one of those fantasies without me having to ask. You are truly remarkable, _aijin_. As for the blood, somebody tried to slow us down and I couldn't allow that." As the last syllable fell from his sinful lips, Ichigo arrived at her side. Deciding enough words had been spoken, he allowed his body to speak for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*zokuto-(n) rebels, bandit, robber, traitors

* okiniiri-(n) favorite, pet, (P)

* nushi-(n) owner, master, lover

*atsusa-(n) heat, hotness

*glomping-A term used often by one of my most loyal reviewers...that one's for you, DH!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ichigo had always known that something was different about him...that something was _wrong_ with him. It's not that he was an angry child-he never really got angry-it was more like he enjoyed violence. When his father secured him placement with a martial arts master, Ichigo had found his calling. He loved learning how to inflict pain onto others and enjoyed practicing it even at such an early age. He began fighting anyone who would fight back and would pick fights with older boys just so he wouldn't feel guilty about hurting them. He enjoyed inflicting pain a great deal but the joy that he gleaned from his own pain was disturbing.

A few months after his sisters were born, Ichigo heard his mother crying as she begged her husband to make their son a normal little boy and his mother's tears shamed him. No matter how violent he was, he never wished to harm his family in any way--he would sooner rip out his own heart than allow one of them to be hurt. He decided that he would be a normal little boy for his okaasan. He promised himself that he would only fight in class and he would try very hard not to enjoy it. He kept that promise until his parents were lost to him and he had to fight to protect his little sisters-but he still tried to enjoy it as little as possible. As he got older, it became very difficult to contain his dark urges and Ichigo was afraid of what he might do.

He didn't want his sisters to know that their brother was becoming a monster, so when Yoruichi offered him to take care of them and take him away, he figured they'd be better off without him. With Yoruichi's guidance, Ichigo learned how to control his bloodlust and was able to curb his base instincts...until now.

Since the incomplete union between him and his raven-haired goddess, Ichigo felt his inner beast clawing its way free. Neither his romp with Yoruichi nor the slaughter in the forest did anything to satiate his unholy desires-they only served to whet his appetite for more of each. When he walked in and saw his obsession naked and writhing in that huge bed, the last bastion of defense Ichigo had against himself crumbled beneath the onslaught. _Let it come, _he thought, _I just hope I don't hurt her too badly._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo stared into Rukia's eyes as he stood beside her bed and removed his bloody shirt. When he parted the buttons, Rukia's eyes were drawn to each newly revealed bit of flesh. Ichigo tossed the offending material into a corner and watched as Rukia devoured him with her eyes. He grinned in pure male satisfaction at her obvious appreciation.

Rukia rose gracefully from the center of the bed and crawled toward her lover. Her lovely breasts swayed gently with each movement and Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat at the erotic picture she presented. Rukia rose up on her knees in front of him as she ran her fingertips up the hard planes of his abdomen and chest. Ichigo stood very still in anticipation of what she might do to him and was certainly not disappointed when she rested her hands on his shoulders and proceeded to lick and suck his nipples.

When Rukia ran her capable hands over the bulge in his pants, Ichigo was done playing nice. He reached down and grabbed her delectable bare ass and pulled her forcefully against his erection. Rukia moaned and dug her nails into his back in response. His hands slid down to the tops of her thighs and forced her to wrap her nimble legs around his waist. When she complied, he rewarded her by grinding her hot pussy against his belly while sucking on one of her succulent nipples.

"Ahhhhh.....Ichi.....unnnhh....yeessss," Rukia moaned in delight. She was lost in a haze of lust and her treatment of his back drew blood. She supposed she should be careful of it but honestly, she didn't care--and he wasn't complaining. Ichigo took her other nipple into his mouth and gave it similar attention while reveling in the slight pain caused by her sharp little nails.

Ichigo suddenly threw Rukia down on the bed and slammed his mouth into hers and this time it was her blood that they both tasted. Ichigo made a small noise of pleasure as he ground himself between her willing thighs. He growled unexpectedly, before lowering himself down her body. He nudged her thighs further apart to stare at her with a hunger so raw it sent shivers over her entire body. He ran a long finger down her center, making her shudder in response as he teased her sensitive cleft. An instant later, he buried his mouth against her and she cried out as his tongue tormented her. The pleasure was unbearably intense and she wanted more. Rukia spread her legs further apart and lifted off the bed to give him better access. No one had ever made her this hot before and she knew her eyes must be pitch black by now.

Ichigo slid his finger inside her while he tasted and teased her. "Fuck..." he breathed "You're so tight...you're not a virgin, are you?"

Rukia laughed throatily, "I am most assuredly NOT a virgin."

"Good." Ichigo sighed in relief...virgins could be so troublesome. Ichigo slid another finger inside her tight sheathe and began sucking hard on her clit while working his fingers in and out. Rukia's legs shook badly when the blinding wave of pleasure overtook her. As her orgasm rushed over his tongue, the taste of it sent Ichigo over the edge.

In one fluid movement, Ichigo had his pants off and his throbbing cock poised at her entrance. He grabbed her small hips and pushed only the tip inside her tight body. Ichigo's arms were shaking with the effort it took to hold himself back. The need to be fully embedded within her soft body was riding him hard, however he had torn Yoruichi with his rough treatment and she was nowhere near as small as Rukia. For some reason, he didn't want to hurt this tiny, perfect creature, so he held back. He was actually a bit surprised that he _could_ hold back while in this state of mind.

Unfortunately, all of his noble intentions flew out the window when Rukia somehow managed to flip him on his back and impaled herself on his hard length. Rukia screamed in a delicious combination of pleasure and pain as she finally had him inside her. _He's so fucking huge,_ she thought as he filled her completely. When Rukia braced her hands on his smooth chest and ground her hips against him, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut against the fierce onslaught of lust that assailed him.

When she began slowly sliding up the length of him, Ichigo lost the last sane shred of control he possessed. He grabbed Rukia hard and drew a squeak of pain from her as he quickly switched their positions making her vulnerable to his assault. When she was beneath his big, powerful body, Ichigo began slamming into her with ruthless abandon. Rukia noticed the change in him immediately and felt a prickle of apprehension snake its way down her spine. For a powerful demon who has rarely felt such a thing, the result was an immediate erotic thrill.

Ichigo felt her excitement rise and it served to fuel his own to monstrous proportions. He got on his knees and pulled her legs around his waist. "I'm not done with you yet, woman," he lifted her torso to his mouth and sucked hard on her nipple as he slid her up and down his shaft. Rukia's head fell back and thrashed side to side as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Ichigo bent down to whisper in Rukia's ear, "You liked it when I bit you before?" She could do nothing but nod in agreement. "Good, then you're gonna love this." He roughly grabbed her by the hair and moved her head to the side. "I've wanted to do this since the first time I tasted you," he growled as he bit down hard on the soft skin between her shoulder and neck. When blood began pouring from the wound, he laughed wickedly while he licked the thick liquid and fondling her breasts. "You taste so damn good I could eat you alive."

In all of her previous sexual encounters, Rukia had always been the aggressor, so to have the roles reversed so thoroughly for her was a bit disconcerting and entirely delicious.

"Ahhh...yesss...!!" Rukia screamed as she returned the favor and sank her fangs deep into his neck. His shock at her fierce reciprocation was drowned out by the feeling of her body pulsating around his own. Wth her muscles began squeezing him relentlessly, Ichigo came harder than he ever had in his life. He couldn't stop the guttural yell that was ripped from him as the pleasure and pain overwhelmed his senses.

Rukia couldn't get enough of his taste. The first time when she licked the wounds on his back, she noticed that his blood was unique, but coming straight from the artery like this, it was incredible! She had never tasted anything like it...it was like a drug she couldn't get enough of.

When the last wave of the orgasm subsided, Ichigo felt that dark part of him retreat into the deepest recesses of his soul. He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes as the combined exhaustion and blood loss lulled him into a contented slumber. When Rukia felt him go limp, she regrettably released his neck. She curled up next to him and observed his sleeping form with a smile, _He really is beautiful and perfect in every way_, she thought sleepily. On the heels of that thought came one that was much more disturbing but Rukia pushed it to the back of her mind as she too was claimed by sleep. _I don't think I'm ever going to get enough of him...I want to _keep_ him. _

When Rukia finally slept, she dreamt of a creature with Ichigo's face and body but she knew something even more sinister than herself lurked beneath the surface. The creature had eerie yellow eyes surrounded by black sclera and when his gaze fell upon Rukia, she shrank back from the malice she saw in them. As the monster with the face and body of a god stalked her, insane laughter resounded throughout her mind. The last thing she remembered was her demonic Ichigo ripping her throat out as he feasted on her blood.

Rukia jerked awake with a scream stuck in her throat. As her breathing and heartbeat evened out, Rukia was amazed that she'd had a nightmare. She hadn't had one of those since she'd become a demon. After all...what could be scarier than she was? Rukia curled up next to Ichigo and tried to go back to sleep but was haunted by those frightening yellow eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N-Well...sorry it was only smut Plot to be continued next chapter! I just wanted to get something out there in honor of 2010 so I hope none of you were too disappointed in me


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the last vestiges of his dreams faded into obscurity, Ichigo clumsily rolled over and expected to feel a warm body beside him. The only thing that met his hand was a pillow that had long since been abandoned by its previous occupant. He sat up with a scowl when his scan of the room did not reveal his petite lover. Ichigo had never been much of a morning person and grumbled as he prepared to pull the covers back over his head. He stopped mid-grumble when he noticed the tray of food next to the bed. Every tasty breakfast food he could imagine was laid out on that tray and Ichigo's mouth watered at the sight of the delicious fare. He made quick work of it all and decided that he was now too awake to go back to sleep.

Unsure of what was expected of him, Ichigo slipped on his previously discarded pants and decided he would unpack while he waited on Rukia to return. At _Seireitei_, his role was clear and he knew his place very well, but this was a completely new situation. He wasn't sure if he would be allowed freedom of the grounds or if Rukia would want him to be confined to this bedroom. He certainly hoped that he wouldn't be stuck here for the entirety of this 'visit' but that decision was not his to make.

As he began removing items from his trunk, the bedroom door opened to admit a young woman whose clothing quickly denoted her status as that of a house servant. The dark-haired girl never looked up from the floor as she addressed Ichigo, "Please excuse the intrusion, _Wakasama_." The young woman gave a slight bow before continuing, "My name is Hinamori Momo and Kuchiki-sama has given me the great honor of serving you for the duration of your stay. If there is anything you should desire, I will obtain it for you immediately."

Ichigo was a bit taken aback by the formality and respect granted to him by this young girl and was quite unsure of how to respond. "Uhhh...well, ummm....please call me Ichigo. Can I call you Momo?" Accustomed to the stiff behavior of the nobility _and_ their guests, Momo's head shot up at his serious breach in etiquette. Her jaw went slack and her eyes rounded in awe when her eyes fell upon the man she would be serving. _No wonder Kuchiki-sama told me to keep my eyes on the ground! _Momo tried and failed to force her recalcitrant eyes back to the floor as she stuttered a response, "C-certainly, Ichigo-sama. You are f-free to call me whatever you l-like."

Noticing her nervous behavior, Ichigo figured the girl had probably never been alone with a half-naked man before. He gave her a gentle smile designed to put her innocent mind at ease. When she saw that smile, the most prevalent thought in her 'innocent' brain was _Fuck me please_ followed closely by _Oh how I would love to lick every inch of you..._

Momo's face flushed at her less than wholesome thoughts and she rushed through her next sentence. "Is there anything I can get you before I leave?" _Me on a silver platter, perchance?_

"Actually," he said softly, "A bath would be great. There's a tub over there but the water is from last night..."

"Say no more, Ichigo-sama," She interrupted, "I shall have the lower servants bring up a new tub and fresh hot water for you immediately!" Grateful to have a task to distract her traitorous mind, Momo dashed from the room to do his bidding. She really tried very hard to NOT think of him naked in the tub with water cascading off of his hard body. She did, of course, fail miserably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Very soon, Ichigo was clean and dressed but he still hadn't seen Rukia. He was just about to go find her when the door opened and she walked into the room. Ichigo's first thought was that she looked even more beautiful in the light of day. As his mind replayed the events of last night, a sensual smile curved his lips and he walked forward to take her in his arms. Rukia's arms wound around his neck as their lips unerringly met in a bone-melting kiss.

He pulled away slightly, "Good morning, _aikan,_ thank you for the food. It was delicious, but it was no substitute for waking up with you by my side."

"You are most welcome, Ichigo. I am sorry that I wasn't here to greet you properly this morning but I had some errands to run and thought I would let you sleep in. I hope you weren't too disappointed?"

"Well," he appeared to mull over her statement, "I _was_ a bit disappointed but if you'd like to make it up to me, I can think of several ways in which you could accomplish your goal."

His mischievous smile was infectious and the usually stoic demon found herself returning it with a silly grin of her own. "I would be willing to listen to some of these 'ideas' you have _if_ you agree to do something for me in return..." Rukia's hands slipped under the hem of his shirt and her nails began lightly raking his well-muscled ribs. It was something he seemed to enjoy last night and if the heated look in his eyes was any indication, he still did.

"Just what is it you'd like me to do for you, _aijin_?" His blatantly sensual tone combined with those fiery amber eyes sent the lust that had been smoldering within her into a raging inferno. Whereas before she'd been playfully caressing him, now one hand gouged the taut skin of his lower back while the other pulled his head down to hers. Before their kiss began, Ran's sing-song voice interrupted their playful interlude.

"Ruuukiaaa....Ichigoooo are you decent?" She trilled before forcefully pushing the bedroom door open and practically running into the room. Her face fell when she saw that they were both fully clothed. "Oh, you two aren't even naked! Oh well, I guess it's just not my lucky day," she pouted. "So, Ruki-chan, did you tell Ichigo what we're doing today? Well of course not," she said before anyone could respond, "You've been too busy slobbering all over him. Not that I blame you but, sheesh, you can't just screw him all day every day...or can you? Hmmm," she tapped her chin in contemplation, "theoretically, if you ate and drank while you rode him, it _could_ be done!"

By the time she'd finished, Ichigo and Rukia were gaping at her as if she'd lost her mind. "What?" she shrugged. "Oh like you both weren't thinking it! Anyhow, Ichigo today we are taking Rukia....SHOPPING!!! YAAAAYYYYY!!!" Ran spun around and did a weird kind of happy dance as Ichigo groaned at his misfortune.

"Well, it won't be that bad," Rukia snapped at Ichigo's crestfallen expression. "I have a very important function coming up in a couple of months and I need to order my gown now to make sure it's done in time. It shouldn't take me very long and then we can all have lunch somewhere. I thought you might like to watch me model the designs..."

At that, Ichigo's expression lightened, "Do I get to help you try them on?" he asked hopefully.

"Perhaps, if you don't grumble too much about your lot in life," Rukia grinned and Ran laughed out loud as Ichigo donned a satisfied expression akin to that of a cat who who had just eaten the canary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trip to the _yousaishi,_ turned out to be quite eventful indeed. The shop owner was well-versed in Rukia's tastes and immediately showed her a book containing brand new European designs. Rukia and Ran poured over each picture and placed several orders for new outfits to supplement their existing wardrobes however it took a very long time to decide on which dress she would wear for the upcoming function. While Rukia simply adored the new elaborate French gowns, she refused to purchase any of the cumbersome wigs that were all the rage right now. She did allow the dress maker to order her a fine-boned silk corset so that her breasts would show the appropriate cleavage for her new gowns.

As promised, Ichigo became Rukia's helper and assisted her into and out of each design prototype she chose. By the end of all the 'trying on' Ichigo was so hard he was amazed that he wasn't limping. Rangiku did her best to talk Rukia into letting Ichigo assist _her_ but decided to give up when Rukia gave her the death glare from hell.

When the women were satisfied and all of their orders had been placed, the exhausted trio made their way to a nearby _ryouriya_. Ran wanted to stop at every store on the way to their destination, so it turned into quite an adventure. Rukia bristled as seemingly every woman on the street stared at Ichigo. Some of them were discreet in their appreciation while others looked as though they wanted to proposition him on the spot. They all received the same deadly stare from the Kuchiki heiress and decided against approaching him. Ichigo sidled closer to Rukia and put a possessive arm around her slim form while drawing her body next to his own. Rukia looked up at him with an inscrutable expression but settled into his embrace with only the slightest bit of discomfort. Demons, particularly _Kuchiki_ demons, did not typically DO public displays of affection. It never crossed her mind that he was being possessive of _her_ she just assumed that he noticed her agitation and was seeking to allay her concerns.

Ichigo was actually oblivious to all of Rukia's angst because he was much too focused on his own. When he saw every male within shouting distance trip over themselves to ogle his companions, every chauvinistic male feeling Ichigo never knew he had came roaring to the forefront. Ran saw everything that happened with the two of them and grinned secretly at their behavior.

Both of them seemed to have calmed down by the time they reached their destination and they all enjoyed an excellent meal. Halfway through dessert, Ichigo noticed a tall, muscular man heading straight for their little group. If possible, this man's appearance was even more out of the way than his own. His hair was a deep red piled atop a tattooed face. Actually, nearly everywhere you looked, you could see tattoos.

When Rukia noticed the man, she nodded at him and gave a small smile. "Renji," she gestured toward an empty chair, "Would you care to join us?"

"Of course, _baka_...didja think I came all the way over here to stand around while you ate?" Renji shifted his focus to Ran next, "Did you miss me, beautiful?"

Ran rolled her eyes and greeted the interloper in a fashion similar to what Ichigo would have, "Oi, _teme_...what the hell are you doing here?"

"Just came to see my favorite girls." The offensive male finally looked toward Ichigo, "Who tha hell is this? Another boy toy?" He asked with a condescending smirk.

Ichigo just barely resisted the urge to make the dumbass bleed as he raised his head in universal male greeting. "Kurosaki Ichigo," he drawled. As much as Ichigo disliked this new addition, he refused to show it. If anything, he appeared even more relaxed than before if not a little smug.

"Renji," Rukia snapped in her most imperious Kuchiki tone, "You need to learn some manners. Ichigo is my guest and I expect you to treat him with respect. I honestly don't know _why_ my father keeps you around."

"Probably just to make you happy, princess," he answered with a lewd grin. "Hey, sorry to cut this party short, Ruki-chan, but I just really came by to say hello. I've got to do some things for Kuchiki-soudaishou. I'll come by one day soon and you, me, and Ran can have a real party like we did before."

Ichigo's eyes turned positively glacial at his implication and Renji grinned unapologetically at him, "Sorry kid, adults only for what I've got in mind...maybe you can join us when you're older." Ichigo would have lunged for the bastard had not both Rukia and Ran placed strong, restraining hands on each of his shoulders to hold him down. As Renji walked away, Ichigo glared daggers at his retreating form.

"Who the fuck was that guy?" Ichigo asked darkly.

"Awww...that's so cute, Rukia. Ichigo's jealous of Renji!" Ran said with a sappy grin.

Rukia's eyebrows rose and she looked at Ichigo in askance.

"Jealous?!? Whaddya mean, jealous? I just didn't like the way that dumb ass talked to Rukia...that's it!" He wasn't jealous...was he? When that son of a bitch talked to Rukia like that, he had wanted to bash his head into the street until the fucker was dead. He'd never reacted this way around any other client and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. All he did know was that he wanted that bastard's blood and one day, he would get it.

"Ichigo," Rukia began, "Renji is my father's second in command and he's not someone to trifle with-he's a dangerous man. He was baiting you just now because he loves a good fight but I will not allow you to damage yourself like that. I am paying a lot of money for you and I want exactly what I'm paying for."

Hearing the sobering reminder of exactly _what_ he was to her, kind of shocked Ichigo out of his anger. He had almost forgotten. It had been quite novel to traverse Kyoto with these two women who were not afraid to be seen with him. To visit shops, laugh, and talk like any other man. He had felt like a normal human being for the first time in years and because of that, he had almost forgotten that he was just a whore. Just a pet for Rukia to fuck until she grew tired of him. He was nothing to her and he would do well to remember that.

Ichigo adopted a subservient mien, "Forgive me, _nushi_, I will do nothing to damage myself."

After they'd finished eating, the three of them left for the villa. Rukia didn't know why but Ichigo's behavior had changed since their meeting with Renji. Gone was the care-free man who shopped and joked with them earlier. She supposed it was for the best...for a while she had almost forgotten. This day was full of things that she hadn't felt in a very long time...happiness and laughter. Those were nothing knew to Ran but to Rukia...they were extraordinary. Because of that, she had almost forgotten that she was paying for the pleasure of his company. In the back of her mind, Rukia wondered if he had a choice, would he choose to stay with her-and it bothered her that she should care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia gave Ichigo free reign of their home, so after they returned, he set out to explore his temporary residence. It was a large, beautiful estate and Ichigo began to realize just how wealthy his new patroness must be. When he found the opulent stables full of prize-worthy horse flesh, he decided to ask Rukia if he might be able to ride about the grounds. She didn't seem inclined to keep him sequestered within her bedroom, so it was possible that she might agree to his request. The brief moments he spent on the thief's horse yesterday made him yearn for the days when he rode for hours with his father.

By the time he returned to the main house, nightfall was settling in. As soon as he entered the main hall, his little servant-Momo-immediately greeted him. She was once again composed and staring at the floor. "Ichigo-sama, Rukia-sama and Rangiku-sama request that you join them in the dining room for dinner."

"Certainly, Momo, just give me a few moments to clean up and I'll be right there." Momo gave a short bow and hurried toward the dining room.

Ichigo had changed into snug black trousers that showed his backside to perfection and a crisp white shirt. It stretched invitingly across his broad shoulders and the top few buttons were undone to hint at the powerful chest beneath. Yoruichi always made sure that Ichigo dressed with the intent to seduce, and that training was so ingrained into him that he gave no thought to it.

When he walked into the dining room, both women's eyes were immediately drawn to him and raging lust was clearly evident in their eyes and parted lips. When he saw their looks, he cursed his choice of wardrobe and quickly made his way to an empty seat beside Rukia. The two women never took their eyes off of him and Ichigo felt like he was about to be the main course. That thought bothered him but he wasn't sure why. It's not as though he'd never been the focus of a ménage a trois before...far from it. Women paid very well to be able to share him with their friends. Because of her previous possessive behavior, Ichigo hoped that Rukia would be different-he just didn't want to feel like _that_ much of a whore tonight. He was relieved when they both seemed to snap out of their respective dazes as the first course arrived.

Ran started up the conversation and told Rukia about Ichigo's fight in the forest. Ichigo could see that Rukia's interest was piqued but he didn't know what she would think about his blood thirsty behavior. When Ran finished her detailed depiction of the events, Rukia's eyes were alive with...delight? What kind of woman took pleasure from that kind of thing? _The kind of woman you'd like to have for your own_, his inner beast whispered. He mentally shook himself as the conversation continued. He continued with the subservient attitude and resisted participating too much. By the time they'd finished dinner, Ichigo was ready to crawl into a bed somewhere and sleep like the dead. However, he knew that wouldn't be the case if the look in Rukia's eyes was any indication. _At least I won't have to fuck them both_, he thought tiredly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rangiku bluntly informed them both that she needed to get laid so she left to find her favorite partner in Kyoto. After her departure, Ichigo and Rukia made their way up the stairs and into Rukia's suite. Ichigo knew what was coming and tried to steel himself against feeling any unwanted sentimentality but it was not to be. As soon as she turned those beautiful eyes on him and began peeling the shirt from his body, any thought of remaining aloof flew out the window. Rukia wanted to pick up where they had left off that morning and hungrily attacked his beautiful mouth.

Ichigo seemed ready, willing, and able to wage sensual war and his tongue immediately began dueling with hers for supremacy. He had just gained the upper-hand when he suddenly withdrew from her mouth. Rukia's tiny mew of dissatisfaction was soothed away as Ichigo gently cradled her head and spread kisses along her jawline. He seemed to notice her temporary loss of defenses and lightly nibbled and kissed his way down her sensitive neck. Rukia was nearly purring from the sensation as liquid heat began drenching her cleft. Ichigo sensed her imminent surrender and grinned as he continued to press his advantage. His hands drifted down to her bottom and kneaded the flesh there while firmly pressing her against his now aching erection.

Rukia didn't understand this abrupt change in pace, but she was certainly not complaining. For the entirety of her existence, she had enjoyed rough sex-perhaps it was her less than stunning introduction to intercourse or maybe the influence of her demon blood-either way, she had always thrived on it. If a man was too soft with her, she would simply take over and show him what she wanted. Never had Rukia experienced such a gentle touch and what was more amazing was that she was enjoying it tremendously. Rukia's body responded with a rush of heat and an aching need to have him inside her. While intense, those needs became secondary to the alien sensation of wanting to _return_ his tenderness. The need to lovingly run her fingers through his silky hair and to tenderly caress his beautiful body without causing harm or discomfort became paramount to her. She wanted to hold him close and never let him go. She didn't want to think about what these thoughts meant; she only wanted to feel him deep inside her.

Ichigo left her long enough to remove both of their clothes. When he came back to her, he lifted her petite form and carried her to the edge of the bed. Instead of joining her there, he knelt before her and spread her smooth thighs far apart. He stared into her eyes as he slipped one long finger inside her. Her eyes narrowed and her breathing quickened as she gripped the bed linens tightly for support. With his finger working in and out of her, he leaned forward and took one aching nipple between his lips. Rukia's eyes drifted closed as she gave into her earlier desire to be tender with him. She gently placed her hands on his head and hesitantly began massaging his scalp. When he groaned in response to her light touch, Rukia was emboldened. Somehow she was able to remove herself from his grasp and back away.

"Is something wrong, Rukia?" he asked with a slight frown.

She smiled in response and pulled him onto the bed, "I want to taste _you_ now, _atsusa_."

Ichigo's eyes lit up as he lay back on the bed, content for the moment to let her have her way. Rukia kissed him lightly on the lips before she mirrored his earlier treatment of her. She trailed kisses along his jaw and neck and then continued lower. She lightly scraped her nails against his chest and gently tweaked his nipples. She was delighted when he jerked beneath her. She bent down to taste his nipples before continuing on in her oddly reserved treatment. When her nails scraped his ribs and abdomen he groaned and reached for her. Rukia pulled away from him and just smiled as she traveled lower. When her exploration brought her hands to his thick cock, he thrust toward her as fluid glistened at the tip. Her eyes went black at the sight and she leaned down to lick the arousing moisture away. Once Rukia tasted him, she could not get enough. The demon within her soul purred with satisfaction as she took him into her mouth.

Ichigo shot up onto his left elbow as the shock of her mouth on him burned through his body. He opened his eyes to see her attempt to take him further inside. His right hand unconsciously went to the back of her head as he encouraged her to take even more of his pulsing erection into her small, wet mouth. When her eyes darted to him, she swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock and he nearly came into her mouth. He wanted to...gods how he wanted to...but Yoruichi had hammered restraint into his core. He understood that most women did not enjoy the taste of a man's seed in their mouth, so Ichigo reined in his rampant need.

Rukia saw what he wanted to do and also saw him holding back with an admirably iron will, but that's not what she wanted. She had never before felt the need to drink from a man's body before but right now, that's all she could think of. She wanted to break his restraint-she didn't want him to be able to resist her. She wanted his cum all over her and she wasn't going to stop until she got it.

Rukia placed one small hand around the base of his penis while the other massaged his tight balls. When she began working her hand, mouth, and tongue in conjunction Ichigo felt his control slipping. When he felt her begin to take him into her throat, he knew he couldn't stop himself so he tried to pull her off of him. She would have none of that and took her hand from his balls and began tweaking his nipple with it. Ichigo couldn't think straight as he grabbed her head with both hands and thrust into her mouth. He shuddered and groaned as his release flooded her mouth. When he was finished, he immediately released her head and sat up with a horrified look on his beautiful face. "Rukia...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have..."

Before he could finish, Rukia kissed him and drove her tongue into his mouth. He tasted himself on her and amazingly felt his lust stir again. "Now, it's your turn again," she said hotly. Rukia pushed him on his back again and this time, she placed her dripping pussy over his mouth. Her scent pervaded his senses as he gripped her hips and took one long lick. He'd never seen a woman so wet for him before and it brought his erection back full force. He began working his tongue over her highly sensitive clit and when she would have pulled away, he held her tightly to his mouth. She gave him to quarter and he wouldn't give her any either. He licked and swirled around her before sucking hard on the bundle of nerves. Rukia screamed as she came and Ichigo slid out from under her and quickly came up behind her. His erection was hot against her back as he kissed her neck and massaged her breasts. When she felt herself coming to the brink of orgasm yet again, Rukia pushed him away and leaned forward on her hands and knees. The look she gave him over her shoulder made him shiver as she whispered, "Fuck me, Ichigo." He really didn't need to hear any more than that and Ichigo swiftly entered her from behind and buried himself to the hilt of her tight sheathe. When he began pumping in and out of her, Rukia pushed back hard against him. This position brought him so deep within her and put him in a perfect position to push against her most erogenous place. He knew exactly what to do to bring her to a mind-bending orgasm and that's exactly what he did. When he felt her walls contract around him, he responded in kind. Both could have sworn they saw stars...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

* Wakasama-(n) young master

* aikan-(arch) beautiful woman

* yousaishi-dressmaker

* ryouriya-(n) restaurant

* baka-idiot

* teme-bastard

* nushi-(n) owner, master, lover

* atsusa-(n) heat, hotness


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next several days went by like a blur for Ichigo. Each day, Ran and Rukia would take him to Kyoto for lunch and shopping (which he hated but it seemed to be the women's favorite pastime). Ichigo's mask of indifference during the day was slipping and he appeared to be losing his desperate battle to keep it firmly in place. He felt himself sliding further and further down a path that he knew would bring him nothing but ruin.

Each day he spent with her, Ichigo felt as though his insane affinity for her was growing by leaps and bounds. Although the sex was mind blowing and the best he'd ever had, the most problematic part of this situation was the fact that it wasn't merely physical. The more he found out about Rukia, the more he actually _liked_ her. From her keen wit to her surprisingly violent tendencies, everything about her was perfect to him-and absolutely fascinating. He'd never felt more than a passing interest in other women and the fact that he felt so strongly for a _client_ bothered him as nothing else ever had. He was a pleasure slave-Shihoin Yoruichi's pleasure slave-and as such he could never give in to what he was beginning to feel.

The hopelessness of his situation slammed into him on his seventh day in Kyoto. Rukia had given Ichigo a day to himself as she and Ran had some family business to attend to.

Ichigo made his way out to the stables and straight to the stall of the horse he'd been visiting daily. Diablo was an enormous, blood bay stallion with a nasty attitude and as such was given wide berth within the stables by everyone-everyone except Ichigo.

They met a few days ago when Ichigo noticed two men taunting Diablo through his stall. Whenever the animal would come near the door, they would laugh as they hit him across the face with a buggy whip. Before Ichigo could get close enough to stop him, he saw one of the men strike the horse hard enough to make his eye bleed. Ichigo rushed over and ripped the buggy whip from the man's hand as he slammed his fist into the bastard's nose. As the first man's blood gushed out, he sent the other one flying with a swift uppercut and advised them both to never treat any animal that way ever again.

The men quickly scurried away to nurse their wounds, muttering apologies as they ran. Ichigo turned toward the agitated animal and began speaking soothingly to him. It took several minutes for the horse's breathing to even out and although he stayed alert, Diablo did seem to relax a bit. Ichigo cautiously approached the stall and stretched his hand toward the horse on the other side. Diablo tentatively stretched his neck toward his orange haired savior and touched his velvety muzzle to Ichigo's hand. At that moment, man and beast seemed to reach an accord-they felt a kinship with each other that neither had felt before.

Most people who had ever tried to approach Diablo had run in terror from his massive slashing hooves and biting teeth. Therefore, the stable boys were in absolute awe when they saw Ichigo actually _enter_ his stall and give the horse a much-needed brushing. Ever since that day, Ichigo would go to the stable and spend time with his newfound best friend. Something about Diablo quieted Ichigo's soul. It was like they shared a bond that transcended the animal/human relationship-they had each found someone who understood them and didn't judge them for their inherent natures-no matter how scary they might be.

Halfway through the morning, Ichigo heard a rider approaching. He looked up to see a familiar figure atop a sleek black horse racing headlong for him and sighed as Yoruichi came to a grinding halt a few feet away from him. She dismounted gracefully and Ichigo went to her horse to loosen the cinch. "So she's got you working in the stables, huh? You must be the most expensive stable boy in the history of the universe," she said with a laugh.

"Rukia is gone on family business so she said I could have the day to myself. I decided I'd like to spend it out here. You know how much I love horses, Yoruichi-san."

"That I do, Ichigo. So, tell me how she's been treating you...anything too _strange_ going on?"

Ichigo looked puzzled at her odd query, "No, everything's actually been great. I really like it out here...it's peaceful."

"What about your little mistress? Do you get along well with her?" Yoruichi watched as a _blush_ actually appeared on her slave's beautiful face. _What the hell is that all about,_ Yoruichi thought.

"We get along very well." His color deepened and he seemed to struggle with his words, "Actually, Yoruichi-san, I was wondering if you know how long I'll be staying here?"

"Well, Rangiku was at _Seireitei_ last night and Rukia had her bring me enough money to keep you for at least two more months. I must say, I applaud your talent, Ichigo. From what Ran says about her, it is very out of character for Rukia to keep one lover for so long. You have managed to exceed all of the expectations I had when I first found you and this week alone has more than paid for your sisters' lavish lifestyle. Speaking of those lovely young ladies..." Ichigo cocked his head suspiciously. "Their debut into Karakura society is next weekend and the girls have asked that their big brother be in attendance. They made sure the date of their party would fall on Saturday so that they might be able to celebrate your 19th birthday with you."

Ichigo's expression looked troubled and he began rubbing his neck in agitation. "Look, Yoruichi, can you just tell them that I'm busy or something? You know I don't like to go there and I have Rukia to consider. If she doesn't want me to, then I won't be able to go."

"Ichi, it's been more than a year since you've seen them and they miss you. I'll talk to Rukia and let her know what's going on...besides, my seamstress has already completed your new suit of clothes for the party so you have to be there!"

"Yoruichi," Ichigo groaned, "Please just tell them I can't...I don't want them around me. I'm too messed up."

Yoruichi's expression turned crafty, "Ichigo, do you intend to never see the girls again? Because if that is your intention, then I'll just tell them you're dead too, how bout that? Then they won't have anyone left in the world. Is that what you want? To make those sweet souls think that they're all alone?"

Ichigo sat down hard on a nearby bench as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He dropped head into his hands presenting the perfect picture of dejection, "Of course I don't want that, Yoruichi. I do want to see them, it's just that..."

"You do know what this party is for, don't you Ichigo? They'll be meeting the eligible men from the area and I can tell you that those two young beauties will receive several offers. Don't you want to intimidate all of those hopeful suitors?"

At her words, Ichigo's expression hardened and he shot up from the bench, "What the hell do you mean they'll get offers? They're too young to get married and I'll fucking eviscerate any bastard who tries to touch them like that!"

Yoruichi grinned knowingly at him, "Not old enough, huh? By whose standards? Those girls turned 15 last month, Ichigo. You missed their birthday party but surely you know how old they are? Plenty old enough to get married and start a family. I told you when you agreed to my terms all those years ago that I would find them husbands when the time came, and I'm making good on my promise. You can't stop them from growing up...they're not little girls anymore, _okiniiri_."

Ichigo stalked angrily away from her, "Damnit, Yoruichi! Why couldn't you just... Fine!" He turned back to her with a menacing glare, "I'll be there as long as Rukia doesn't have a problem with it, but you have to promise that you won't let them get married until they're at least 16. They're still too young for all of this!"

She smiled like a cat with cream, "Alright, Ichigo, I promise. Luckily Karakura isn't that far from Kyoto so I can stop by here and bring your clothes to you and we can go on from there. Does that sound alright?"

"Che, as if what I think matters to you," Ichigo snorted derisively.

"Ichi, you wound me," Yoruichi donned a pained expression as she walked up to Ichigo and wound her arms around his neck. "So we're all alone, hmmm?" She asked while nuzzling his neck.

Her mood change was swift but not surprising to Ichigo...she always got like that around him. He was actually grateful when Kisuke threatened to kill him because it had kept his insatiable wife out of Ichigo's bed. Now that she discovered she could get away with having sex with him again, Ichigo knew she wouldn't hold back any longer. Since these odd feelings for Rukia had developed, the thought of sleeping with any other woman had become quite repugnant to him. He attempted to circumvent the sensual creature wrapped around him the only way he could think of. "Yoruichi, I don't know how long Rukia will be gone today but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like to come back and find us going at it in one of the stalls." He gently peeled her arms from his body and shot her a look that was full of false regret. "Another time, perhaps?"

Yoruichi pouted up at him, obviously piqued at his refusal to be intimate with her. "I don't think I like you being here, Ichigo. Maybe I'll just return her money and take you home."

The sadistic voice in his mind growled at her suggestion, _She won't keep me away from Rukia...I may need to kill this greedy slut!_ Ichigo was surprised at his venomous thoughts and did his best to reign in those dark musings. He shook his head as if to clear it and took her hands in his as he looked into her eyes, "Yoruichi-san, I wouldn't feel right if you returned the money. After all, you just said that my time here has paid for my sisters' expenses and that soothes my conscience. As much as I enjoy being with you at _Seireitei_, I finally feel like I'm contributing something to them instead of taking charity from you. Please let me finish this job, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi sighed as her expression softened considerably, "Alright Ichigo, you know I can never deny you anything." She refused to leave without any sort of satisfaction so she raised her face to his for a kiss. Ichigo knew it couldn't be helped and gave her a kiss hot enough to melt her bones. By the end of it, Yoruichi was breathless. She told him that she would get a room in town and be back later tonight to speak with Rukia. Ichigo helped her mount her horse and watched her ride away.

Ichigo collapsed back down on the bench. _Why did she have to come here?_ He thought unhappily. He hated begging for anything especially from her but he would do anything to stay here with Rukia. If Yoruichi had only known how desperate he was to stay here, she would have demanded much more than a kiss. As disgusted as he'd be with himself, Ichigo would've dropped to his knees right there in the stable alley if it meant he could stay with Rukia a little longer. He was just thankful he didn't have to go there.

Ichigo was very close to going upstairs and preparing some tea from the Eros root that Yoruichi sent with him but he really didn't want to resort to drugs. Since he met Rukia, he hadn't felt the need to indulge in that particular vice and he didn't want to start now. His mind full of tumultuous thoughts, Ichigo instead chose to saddle Diablo and lose himself to the freedom of practically flying along on the sleek beast's back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rukia returned and found Ichigo gone, her already black mood worsened considerably. "Whatsa matter, Ruki-chan?" Her perpetually perky blonde friend asked right away. "Upset that your boy toy isn't here to greet you properly?" Rangiku was never one to be overly tactful, after all.

In no mood to deal with her audacious friend, Rukia rolled her eyes and snapped, "Of course not!" Rukia frowned a bit, "He told me that he'd probably be riding all day and we did get home a bit early."

"Oh...well that's good! So whatcha in a bad mood for if not because of that?"

Rukia shot her a withering glance and sighed, "Just leave it alone, Ran."

Rangiku suddenly glomped the smaller demon, effectively suffocating her in the bottomless valley that was her cleavage. "Come on now, spill it! You know you can't hide anything from me...I'm your bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

Rukia finally wriggled free and came up gasping for air, submitting the only thought in her air deprived brain. "Alright! I'll tell you-just don't ever do that again you overly inflated crazy woman!"

Rangiku grinned at her easily won victory, "Do tell, sweetie."

Sighing in defeat, Rukia did her best to explain her feelings. "I honestly don't know why I'm feeling this way. These past few days have been a lot of fun but it just seems like he tries to distance himself from me...I thought that he might be here to greet me but instead, he's gone. Our first day together, he was so much fun but then Renji ruined everything and he hasn't been the same since! I don't understand why he's so withdrawn all the time. What the hell is wrong with him, Ran...or is it me that has the problem?"

Rukia's uncharacteristically melancholy behavior caused Rangiku's eyebrows to rise of their own accord. She had _never_ seen Rukia get upset over a man before and it was quite disconcerting to witness her obvious distress. If she wasn't mistaken, Ran would say Rukia was having this pity party because Ichigo wasn't happy. While she was glad that Rukia was finally expressing some real emotions for someone, Ran thought that having too much of an attachment to a pleasure slave was a bad idea.

"I have been an excellent master, haven't I? I do my best to keep him happy-I allow him full access to the house and grounds, I let him spend as much time with my damned horses as he wants, and the sex...well...I get wet every time I _think_ about him! At night, he's perfect...better than perfect actually, I'm starting to think he must really be some sort of deity of fornication! I mean honestly, how does a human_ that young_ know how to give me the best fucking sex of my life?" As Rukia nearly screeched the last, Ran raised a hand and started to interject but Rukia cut her off. "So why in hell isn't he happy? WHY?!? He acts like he's just a servant during the day and I have never treated him like that! '_Hai, Rukia-sama...whatever you like, Rukia-sama...as you wish, Rukia-sama' _she mimicked._ "_It's enough to make me go insane! He has to know I don't think of him like that but what more can I possibly do, Ran? I just don't know what he wants! It seems like he is constantly trying to remind me that I'm paying for his time. I just want to...I want him to see me as a woman and not as a paying customer," Rukia stammered. Her embarrassment at admitting such things was apparent but she realized that she needed Ran's opinion.

As Rukia finished her exasperated diatribe, Rangiku was finally able to voice her thoughts, "Ahhh...Ruki-chan...well...do you want me to be honest with you?" Rukia nodded her assent and looked hopefully at the strawberry blonde. "First of all, he's good in bed because Shihoin Yoruichi trained him to be good in bed!" As Rukia leveled a dark glare at her, Rangiku cleared her throat and gathered the nerve to continue, "He blows your mind every night because it's his job to do so. He does see you as a paying customer because you _are _a paying customer. He's a whore, Rukia...it's just what he DOES! Now don't get me wrong...it's not that I don't like Ichigo-'cause I do-I think he's a great guy and hot _damn_ is he nice to look at! It's just that I don't like seeing you turn yourself inside out like this. You're acting like an innocent girl with a crush instead of a demon with hundreds of years' worth of experience! Why don't you ask yourself why you even _care_ what this kid thinks or feels? You brought him here for one thing...sex...and he's giving you that in spades. He is nothing more than a fuck toy, Rukia, but you're acting like you want more than that and it really worries me!" At that Rukia's cheeks reddened and she quickly looked away.

Ran was so focused on getting her point across that she didn't notice Rukia's discomfort. "Enjoy him all you want, Rukia, just don't forget who and what he is! He has been with countless women and I'm sure he's made them all feel exactly the same way that he is making you feel. I mean, even Yoruichi isn't immune to him and she's the one who taught him everything he knows!" Ran was really building up a full head of steam as she forged ahead with her personal assessment.

"You should have seen her the morning Ichi and I left for Kyoto...she was all over him like a bitch in heat. She couldn't keep her hands off of him-every time I turned around she was either groping him, shoving her tongue down his throat, or a combination of both! I must say, I didn't notice him putting up too much of a fight either...seriously, you should have seen how he groveled on his knees after she gave him that ridiculously expensive katana-I was surprised he didn't take her back upstairs to give her a quick thank you session. You wanna know _why_ a woman with her level of experience would act like this? Well, I'll tell you! It's all because the night before he reminded her of just how great he is at fucking! Not that you can blame her really, but anyhow, now I hope you see that he's just ..." Ran trailed off as she was suddenly assailed by the killing intent roiling off of her best friend. Rukia was standing rigidly with her gaze firmly focused on the floor. Ran's eyes widened as her hands flew to cover her mouth-as if that action alone could undo the damage that had just inadvertently been done. "Ooohhh no... aaahhhhh..."

"Rangiku," Rukia began in a deadly calm voice, "Are you telling me that Ichigo was with that bitch after I left him?"

"Uhhh...well...," Ran squeaked in a small voice.

"Tell me exactly what happened, Rangiku." Rukia's voice was as calm as death and her gaze hadn't wavered from the floor in front of her.

"Okay...well, when I arrived to collect Ichigo, Kenny told me that Yoruichi was still sleeping so I ran upstairs to wake her up and let her know what was going on. I sort of barged into her room-very uncharacteristically of me, I might add-anyhow, Ichigo was in there with her. I was, of course, shocked that she slept with him knowing how her husband felt about him and she informed me that Kisuke was out of town and would be gone all week so Ichigo would be safe. The rest I kind of already told you," Ran finished sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me right away?"

Ran started fidgeting at that question, "I...I didn't want to upset you. For some reason you react...oddly...to anything involving Ichigo and I was worried you might do something... well...something crazy."

Rukia nodded slightly still looking at the floor, "I suppose I can understand your reasoning. Could you do me a favor?" Ran nodded but looked confused at the request. "I need you to leave for the night. What I need to do requires...privacy."

When Ran realized what she meant to do, she reached out to Rukia but stopped short at Rukia's frosty tone, "Do not touch me, Rangiku. I need you to go. Now."

Ran felt absolutely wretched for bringing all of this to light. She had never meant to do so and now Ichigo was going to pay for her mistake. "Rukia...you don't want to do this. He probably couldn't help it-I mean he does belong to her, after all. I'm sure he didn't have any choice!"

For the first time, Rukia looked up at Rangiku and she took an unconscious step back at the malice she saw in them. "He does _not_ belong to her. His is MINE...do you hear me? He belongs to me and no one else and that bitch will pay for touching what is mine. As for Ichigo, he must be made to understand the consequences of his actions. By this night's end, Ichigo will understand exactly who his master is-and that Shihoin whore will understand soon enough!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Sorry it's taken me so long to update...nursing school is a real bitch! I was going to make this longer-much longer-but I need to work on school stuff and I figured this chapter would be better than nothing so here it is and next update to come soon after!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After Ran departed, Rukia was left alone to stew in the miasma of her own mind. Her eyes hadn't changed from the frightening, bottomless black of her demon form and neither had her thoughts. She kept replaying Ran's words in her mind and picturing everything that happened and the rage within her grew with every passing moment. There was a tiny, rational part of her brain that was aware that Ichigo had no choice in the matter, but that part of her was completely overshadowed by the dark mist swirling around it. _He had no choice,_ she thought, _then why was he on his knees for her the next day? He purposely degraded himself for that fucking whore! _The shouting in her brain would not cease and Rukia rubbed her temples against the pain.

Even though her rage was a palpable entity within her, deep down, Rukia still shied away from hurting him. _It must be done. How else will he know that I am truly his master? He has to understand what will happen if he touches another woman...I simply cannot allow him any leniency!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rapidly approaching hoof beats. Believing Ichigo had finally returned, Rukia steeled herself for the confrontation to come. A cold chill ran down her spine at the voice she heard outside her door. Shihoin Yoruichi was here-and she wasn't alone. Rukia strained her demon senses to be able to make out the conversation occurring near the barn...

"...I told you why I needed to come here-there was no reason for you to tag along...you're being an ass!"

"Well, lovely one, I can't help but be suspicious of your motives after the scene you made last week. In front of all your staff, I might add. Besides, his scent was all over you this afternoon so I think it's probably a good idea for me to be here. After all, isn't it a husband's job to save his wife from her own impulsivity?"

Rukia heard Yoruichi's enraged screech, then the sound of bones crunching, followed closely by the whining voice of her husband, "Yoruichiiiii....why did you have to hit me? You know my nose is delicate you cruel, cruel vixen!"

"Kisuke, you are such an idiot! Just keep your mouth shut and let me speak to Rukia-san in peace, okay? Just wait out here with the horses and I'll be right back."

A weakly spoken, "Yes, dear" could be heard as he led the horses to the barn.

Rukia smiled an honest, delighted smile at this interesting turn of events. The rage was still there but, for the moment, she decided to hide it behind a façade of polite civility. There was nothing she could do about her inky eyes, but she could explain them away should they ask. Rukia rose and made her way to the door, prepared to meet her unexpected 'guest'.

Before Yoruichi could tap the bells hanging outside the door, it opened slowly to reveal Rukia's slight form.

"Yoruichi-san, what a nice surprise," she trilled in a fake voice. "Please, come inside...I was just about to have some tea and it would be lovely if you would join me."

"Thank you, Rukia-san, that sounds wonderful. This trip has been exhausting! My _darling_ husband decided to trail along and he's making me miserable with his unending insanity."

"What did you say his name was again...and will he be joining us?" Rukia questioned.

"Kisuke. Urahara Kisuke and NO he most certainly will NOT be joining us," Yoruichi replied in a weary tone.

Rukia feigned disappointment, "Oh, that's too bad...I would have enjoyed meeting him!"

Yoruichi just rolled her eyes in response.

The two women sat down as Momo began serving the tea. "So, Yoruichi-san, what brings you to Kyoto and all the way out to my house? Did Rangiku not pass along the money I sent you?"

"Oh, she did and thank you so much for your prompt payment! The reason I'm here today is for the sake of Ichigo and his sisters." At Rukia's questioning look, Yoruichi continued, "The girls' debut into Karakura society is next weekend and they have asked that Ichigo be in attendance. I was actually here earlier today but you weren't here so I spoke to Ichigo instead. He said as long as you're fine with it, he would like to go so I said I would speak to you."

Rukia controlled herself with iron restraint upon hearing Yoruichi admit to seeing Ichigo today. The words she'd just heard spoken by Urahara ran through her mind, '..._his scent was all over you this afternoon_...' fucking _BITCH!! _Instead of ripping the slut's head off as she so richly deserved, Rukia's smile only became more serene. She was actually quite impressed with herself as she calmly addressed the Shihoin whore, "Well, Yoruichi, how much is this party going to cost me?"

Yoruichi looked absolutely baffled by Rukia's words, "Excuse me?"

"I said," Rukia spoke very slowly as if speaking to a child, "How much is this party going to cost me? As Ichigo's new owner, I don't feel like it would be right to have you pay for his sisters' care any longer."

Yoruichi continued to look stunned, "Uhhh, Rukia, I don't quite follow...that money Rangiku gave me was not to _purchase_ Ichigo. I believe I already told you that he would never be sold."

"Oh, that is true and yes I understand what that money was for." Rukia said seriously.

"I don't know what you are thinking but you're wro-" Rukia held up her hand and stopped Yoruichi mid-sentence.

"I will tell you exactly what I'm thinking you disgusting whore," Yoruichi's eyes widened and her hands curled like a cat's paw. "I know that you had sex with Ichigo the night before he came to me and if you don't want your husband to find out, you WILL sell his contract to me. Never fear, I intend to make you a very rich woman-I will pay you very well for him."

As Rukia finished speaking, Yoruichi began laughing in disbelief, "_That_ is your plan? If my husband found out about Ichigo, he would KILL him and I know you wouldn't want _that_ to happen. You know, for a 300+ year old demon, you're not very good at blackmail, are you?"

Rukia gave her a small, pitying smile, "Do I want Ichigo dead? Of course not. But I would rather see him dead than have another woman's hands upon him-especially _your _hands. I'm told that we demons can become rather...obsessive...at times. I am capable of far more than you could ever comprehend. I will go outside right now and tell your husband everything. I will then assist him in finding Ichigo and I will volunteer to hold him down while Urahara-san strikes the killing blow. I will, of course, miss having him in my bed but at least this crazy obsession of mine will end. You see, Yoruichi-san, the question now becomes...do _you_ want Ichigo to die?"

Yoruichi stared into the black eyes of her nemesis and knew at that moment that Rukia was telling the truth. She would allow him to die for the sake of her jealousy. "This is insane, Rukia!" She said disbelievingly.

"Will you let him die, Yoruichi?" Rukia asked serenely.

Yoruichi stared hard at her clenched hands, before raising her eyes to Rukia. Gone was the playful vixen and in her place was a creature so cold and deadly that it gave even Rukia a chill of foreboding. "You will regret this day, Kuchiki Rukia. I have been very lenient with you thus far but you have now crossed the line. Know this, you insignificant fool, one day-when you least expect it-all hell is going to rain down upon your head. When that day comes, you will know why."

Rukia smirked at the quietly intoned words, "Now that the dire warnings are out of the way, how much is this acquisition going to cost me?"

"I have plenty of money, you little witch, but I know I have to get something from you to allay my husband's suspicions. I'll take your residence in Edo and 5000 kobans in exchange for Ichigo's contract." Yoruichi said with a scowl. "Kisuke would not be fooled if I sold him for anything less than a fortune."

Rukia smiled like a contented cat, "I believe we have a deal, Yoruichi-san. Do you want to bring your husband in and tell him the good news while I draw up a temporary contract?"

"So, you want to make sure I can't back out, ne?" Yoruichi hissed, "Fine, we'll be back in a few minutes and if you even _imply_ that there is anything more to this than a business deal, I'll claw your eyes out."

Rukia's eyebrows raised in amusement, "Duly noted..."

Yoruichi slammed out of the house and did her best to calm down before she got to the barn. "Kisuke!" she barked.

"Yes, dear?" the lazy man drawled from his prone position on top of a horse blanket.

"Come inside with me, Rukia and I have come to an agreement regarding Ichigo's contract and I want you to witness our signatures."

Kisuke sat up, surprise evident in every feature, "You're selling Ichigo's contract?" he asked disbelievingly?

"Yes!" she snapped, "Now will you get your lazy ass up and come inside?"

"For this momentous occasion, I could definitely be persuaded to postpone my nap! So...wifey...what made you give up your favorite little boy toy?"

"Because, you jack ass, since I can't have him anymore, I might as well get the temptation away from me. Besides, she's paying me a fortune for him." Yoruichi finally let a little grin slip at the information, "Her house in Edo plus 5000 kobans in addition to the 1200 that Rangiku-san brought me yesterday!

Kisuke whistled in appreciation of the huge sum. "That's quite a bit, Yorui-chan," he rubbed his stubbly chin as if he were deep in thought, "Hmmm....perhaps I should have a go at the boy before we sign the papers..."

"Pervert!" the cat-like woman screeched as she hit the blonde once more in his sensitive nose. "Don't talk like that anymore...I don't want people know I'm married to a deviant!"

"But dearest, you own a whore house and try out every man in the place...and sometimes the women...why am I considered the deviant in our relationship..." he whined. A well-placed whack to the back of the head silenced him.

"Because, baka, you're a man and...GAH! Just because, you fool! Now shut up and let's go."

"Yes, my sweet vision of feminine fragility..." WHACK!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The worries of the day were quickly forgotten as man and horse flew across the meadow. Diablo's powerful hooves pounded against the trembling earth until man and beast were both exhausted. It was an unseasonably hot, spring day so when the pair came to the river, Ichigo pulled his friend to a halt. He removed the cumbersome tack from Diablo and let him loose to explore as he wished. The beautiful animal waded belly deep into the river, drank his fill, and then walked to the other side to graze on the lush, green grass. Ichigo watched him for a while and then decided that the river was too inviting to pass up. He made sure that he was alone and peeled off his sweaty clothes. Ichigo dove head-first into the swift river and let it carry him a short distance until he found a small pool out of the river's current. It had a sandy bottom and when he sat down, the water came up to his chest. He leaned against the soft, river bank and closed his eyes with a sigh of contentment.

The first thought to enter his head was, _I wonder if Rukia's home yet?_ He then immediately wondered why he would have such a stupid thought. He opened his eyes but saw nothing as he delved into his mind. _Might as well get this sorted out since I'm just gonna be thinking about her anyway..._

Ichigo wanted so badly to say that what he was feeling was not real, but he'd never been one to lie to himself. He'd never felt this way before and it was downright frightening. So, what did he feel? _Is this love...obsession...both_? Ichigo didn't know the answer, he only knew that when he was without her, a part of him was missing-a big part. He wanted to spend every waking moment with her but forced himself to stay away. He wanted so much more from her than to be her whore...he wanted to be her man. He wanted to stand proudly beside her and let every other man within shouting distance know that she was his. But what kind of man would he be if he didn't even have the guts to tell her about his feelings? _A fucking pussy, that's what kind_, the snickering voice in his head supplied. _I should just do it, _he thought, _I need to quit acting like a bitch and just tell her what I'm thinking. Hell, all she can do is laugh in my face!_ That thought almost weakened his resolve. Kurosaki Ichigo could take many things in this world, but mockery wasn't one of them. "Aahhhh," he groaned, "Why can't I just man up and tell her?!" he shouted to the sky.

The heavens offered him no answers and Ichigo decided that he'd put off the inevitable for long enough. He got out of the water and let the sun dry his body before slipping back into his clothes. As he tacked up Diablo and headed back to the villa with only one thought running through his mind, _Please don't let her laugh at me..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Dusk had already begun to fall as Ichigo returned from his ride. The whole ride back, he'd had been rehearsing just what he'd say to Rukia...if the opportunity presented itself, of course. Ichigo brushed and fed Diablo while running different scenarios through his mind and when he finally decided that procrastination would get him nowhere, Ichigo began making his way to the house. Still silently rehearsing, he entered the front door and stopped dead in his tracks at the voices he heard drifting out of Rukia's study. Urahara Kisuke. Here. Now. _What the HELL is that sonuva bitch doin' here? _he thought angrily. When he heard Yoruichi's husky voice as well, he figured out what was going on. Yoruichi had said she would drop by tonight and talk to Rukia so Kisuke must have tagged along. _Che...bastard probably just followed her to make sure she doesn't get near me_. Ichigo's attempt to sneak past the study met with dismal failure as he heard that annoying freak call his name.

"Kurosaaaaaaki-saaaan...yoo hooooo...we know you're out there!" The perpetually cheerful prick practically sang, "Why don't you come in here, m'boy, and have a talk with us adults?!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth at the condescending language and took a deep breath to calm his mind. As much as he hated the thought of being anywhere in the vicinity of the 'couple from hell', he knew he really didn't have any choice in the matter. He would suck it up as he always did and act like the dutiful slave that he was.

Ichigo opened the study door and bowed to the occupants of the room. "Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, it's nice to see you both. Please forgive my appearance; I've been riding all day. I was actually trying to make it upstairs to have a bath before I came around anyone but I suppose it's too late now."

Before Ichigo knew what was happening, Kisuke stood up and walked purposefully toward the younger man. He peered at Ichigo from below the brim of his ridiculous, green-striped hat, "Kurosaki-san...I just wanted you to know that...I always liked you," he said melodramatically before wiping a tear from his eye. "I just didn't like how much my _wife_ likes you."

Ichigo's eyes were round as saucers as he looked toward Rukia and Yoruichi for rescue from the dangerous idiot before him. Kisuke went so far as to put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders which completely freaked the younger man out.

"It's not that I'm a jealous man..." Kisuke continued, "We have both had our indiscretions from time to time, after all. The thing is, Ichigo, she always treated you differently from the others...like there was something special about you. I simply couldn't let her love anyone more than she loved me!" he whined.

"U-Urahara-san," Ichigo stuttered as his face heated in embarassement, "You really don't...I mean, there's no reason to get into all of this right now..."

"Kurosaki-san!" The dramatic man suddenly shouted and slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead, "Of COURSE not! What am I thinking...come now, let's get you up to that tub of hot, soapy water and uncle Kisuke will help you wash that nice, hard body of yours including that big, thick..." WHACK!!

This time, Yoruichi's blow laid him out cold on Rukia's floor. She turned with an apologetic shrug to Ichigo, "Sorry, Ichigo...you know my husband's a damn fool. Just ignore him."

Ichigo was looking between the two of them like a gaping fish before finally finding words that were appropriate for the situation, "What the _hell_ Yoruichi!? Did you give him drugs or something? He's never been _that_ much of a freak before!"

Yoruichi slung the unconscious form of her husband over her shoulder, "Ummm...yeah, I did slip him something earlier...must have had an odd effect on him." She nervously cleared her throat, "Well, sorry to run but I've gotta be on my way." As Yoruichi flounced out of the study with Kisuke snoring blissfully, she turned to look at Ichigo, "Ichigo...goodbye." The regret in her voice was confusing but Ichigo just waved absently to her and shut the door. _What a weird, damn day_, he thought testily.

When he turned back to Rukia, she was staring at him with an inscrutable expression on her beautiful face. "Are you sad to see her go, Ichigo?"

Slightly startled to hear that question come out of Rukia's mouth, Ichigo snorted in amusement, "Why would you think that...do I SEEM sad?"

Rukia looked him over for a moment and gave a small smile before answering, "No, you don't, however looks can be deceiving." The lovely demon turned away from the gorgeous male to compose her thoughts. She had been so angry earlier...throughout the entire meeting with Yoruichi, she'd been barely restraining the urge to rip her purple hair out and now, with the appearance of this young man, Rukia could feel all of her righteous indignation melting away.

_Why,_ Rukia thought, _why do I have to be so weak where this human is concerned?_ It had taken all of her considerable acting skills to fool Yoruichi earlier...but it had worked. As far as Yoruichi knew, Rukia was a cold-hearted, demon bitch who could kill him as if he were nothing. She could ever let anyone hurt Ichigo...she would've fed that blonde fool his own heart had he tried. Rukia couldn't ever remember feeling so protective over another creature before and the irony of a possessive, protective _demon_ was not lost on her. Rukia struggled to find some of her earlier fury so that she could do what needed to be done.

Before she could work towards that goal, however, a very somber-looking Ichigo approached her, "Rukia...could you sit down for a few minutes? There's something I really need to tell you."

Rukia sat down and looked quizzically at him, "Ichigo...what is it?" Ichigo walked away from the chair and began pacing near the window. He stopped to stare at the beautiful woman before him and sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening that she didn't mock him.

He resumed his pacing, "Rukia...I-I've been thinking about a lot of things lately. Actually, the reason I went on the ride today was to try and NOT think but I ended up doing it any way. I guess you've noticed that I've been kinda...distant around you-ahhh, at least when we're not in bed...Well, the reason I've been acting that way is because I was trying to protect myself." Ichigo sent a quick glance Rukia's direction before rushing and sometimes, stumbling through his explanation, "I've been having these...feelings...for you and I didn't know what they meant or what to do with them. I know it probably sounds stupid since we met only a short while ago, but I feel like I've known you forever. Everything I know about you, I like it! You've got this kick-ass violent streak in you that makes me so fuckin' hot I can't see straight and... anytime I'm away from you I feel like a part of me is missing," he finished quietly.

Another look towards Rukia revealed her very bewildered expression. He looked quickly away and gathered the courage to continue, "So anyway, I was having these _feelings_ for you and I knew that it was wrong because I'm Yoruichi's slave and I know she'd never let me go. Her slaves aren't _allowed_ to feel things for clients-especially ME, so I tried very hard to stay away from you. I thought that if I could just do my job like I always had before, then it would all go away...but it hasn't. So I went out today to try not to think about you and the only thing I did was _think about you_. I finally just gave up and did my best to figure this entire thing out."

Ichigo stopped again and looked deep into disbelieving sapphire eyes. "Rukia...the only thing I came up with is that I must...love you."

Rukia gasped at those words and shot up from her chair-it seemed it was Rukia's turn to do the pacing.

Rukia looked as panicked as he felt so Ichigo did his best to diffuse the situation, _Well, at least she's not laughing at you, dumbass_, Ichigo thought, _she does however look like she's going to be sick. _"Rukia...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything...I'm such an idiot! Look, I'm sorry, please just forget I said that..."

Rukia felt as though her world had been turned upside down. _He loves me? How can that be? I'm a demon and I was planning to cause him immeasurable pain tonight...how could he possibly have such feelings for me?_

"Ichigo..." Rukia asked, "How can you say something like that about me...you barely know me...you have no idea what I..."

Ichigo sat down hard in Rukia's recently vacated chair. He tangled his hands in his hair as he looked down and closed his eyes. When he looked back up, Rukia saw the raw emotion written on his every feature, "I honestly don't know...I've been trying to work all of this out in my head but the only experience I've had with love has been for my family so I'm just not sure _what_ it feels like. That was just my best guess...but don't worry! It's not like I expect you to return my feelings or anything. I mean, I know I'm just a...a toy to you."

The defeated look in his eyes nearly brought Rukia to her knees...if only he knew that she'd been fighting her own unorthodox feelings for him! She could never tell him that though-she could never give anyone that kind of power over her...and yet, here he was giving _her_ such power over him!

"I could never expect a beautiful, sophisticated woman like you to feel anything more than lust for me...I-I accept that. I know what women want from me and I always try to give it to them, it's just that with you-_for you_-I wanted to be more. I've been driving myself crazy with wanting things that I can never have but I couldn't keep it bottled up anymore...I had to tell you-no matter what you might think of me."

_No, no, no, no! Why did he have to say these things tonight!? _Rukia thought desperately, _What do I do? _She wanted so badly to dismiss him and his feelings...to mock him for having the temerity to admit such things to her-Kuchiki Rukia! She just...couldn't. He looked so vulnerable right now. She decided there was only one thing she could do...

She decided to tell him the truth...about everything. Rukia swore that if he showed the slightest _twinge_ of regret for no longer belonging to that slut, all hell would break loose. She would definitely have the rage needed to punish him for his misdeeds, so either way he reacted, Rukia was ready.

"Ichigo," she said while facing the darkened window, "There's something you should know." When he didn't reply, Rukia turned around to face him.

Ichigo stared back at her from the chair, hope apparent on his face, "What is it, aijin?"

"Well, I suppose there's really no delicate way to say this."

At those words, Ichigo's face fell into disappointment. For a minute he thought she might confess to having feelings for him too...

"Ichigo, you belong to me now. You are my possession."

Nothing she could've said would have shocked him more. Ichigo's brows furrowed in confusion, "Ahhh...not that I would mind being your possession but...what do you mean, I belong to you?"

"I mean exactly what I said. You belong to me. Yoruichi and I worked out all the particulars tonight and signed preliminary papers. As of tonight, you will _never_ be allowed to touch that Shihoin whore ever again."

A small smile worked its way onto Ichigo's face, "Let me get this straight...Yoruichi sold my _contract _to you? Is that right? She will have no rights to me at all?"

"Yes, that's exactly right." Rukia replied.

"You're serious, aren't you? You actually got her to let me go." He said wonderingly.

Rukia was caught by surprise when a laughing Ichigo pulled her to him for a hug, "I can't believe it..." His huge grin threatened to split his face as he looked down at the small woman in his arms, "How did you manage to do it...NO! Never mind, I don't care. All I know is that you're amazing!" He said while swinging her around like a child.

Rukia could not believe the reaction her words had wrought in Ichigo. It was like he had been set free. She couldn't see any trace of regret or sadness anywhere on his face-in fact, the only thing she saw was overwhelming...happiness. His joviality was proving to be infectious as Rukia found herself laughing along with him. She shook her head at the beautiful creature before her, "I can't believe you're so happy about this...I assumed you'd be sad or something."

"Sad! You silly woman...I just practically gave you my heart to stomp at your discretion and you thought I'd be _sad_ that I belong to you? That was what seemed so hopeless to me...I didn't think Yoruichi would ever release me!" Ichigo's mood sobered as he had another thought, "But, what about my little sisters? Is she going to be kicking them out and what about their party?"

"We talked about them as well. I will be assuming responsibility for their care after this party. Yoruichi wished to attend this final function for them and then we will be finding them a new residence...in Kyoto, perhaps."

"You understand that they don't know what I am...will you keep that secret?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Of course, Ichigo. All they will know is that I hired you to become my personal protector so you'll have to live with me...we'll tell them there is some kind of threat to me because of my status as a Kuchiki."

"That sounds plausible, I guess...but they can really never know."

"They won't...I'll make sure of it. I'll also allow you to make all decisions regarding their care...I will just pay for whatever they need. How does that sound?"

"It sounds too good to be true..._you_ sound too good to be true." He hugged her close and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

The intimacy and unreality of the situation was unnerving to Rukia. She was a blood demon for heaven's sake...not some whimsical human! Rukia pulled away from him and turned to stare out into the dark night. "Ichigo, I'm glad that you're happy about our situation, but there is more to know. There will be rules to our...relationship...that you must abide by no matter what."

"Anything, Rukia...I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy with me," he replied earnestly.

"That's good because if you don't, there will be consequences. Let me just say that Shihoin Yoruichi's idea of punishment and mine will be very different. You don't know me very well but I can be rather...brutal...when crossed, so I want you to be very careful not to do so."

Ichigo smiled and nodded, "I understand, aijin. What are your rules?"

"They're quite simple, actually. You will never touch another woman again-your sisters notwithstanding; If someone tries to touch you or proposition you, you must extricate yourself from that situation immediately; you must always be honest with me...I will not tolerate deception. I expect complete loyalty from you; you are to always be near me and if I need you for any reason, you will aide me to the best of your ability; what I do is my business and you are not allowed to interfere with me; Finally, you are mine for as long as I choose to keep you. Other than those rules, you are free to do as you please. You will be allowed to come and go as you please and your name will be added to all of my merchant accounts should you ever need or want anything. As long as you follow my rules, then you and your sisters will never want for anything."

Ichigo walked up behind her and enveloped her small form in his arms spoke in that deep, hypnotic voice that Rukia loved, "I don't think any of that is going to be a problem...I don't want to touch or be touched by anyone but you. I can't believe everything that's happened today...I'm still astonished that Yoruichi let me go. How did you get her to agree to it?" Rukia closed her eyes and leaned back into his hard chest.

"I wish you hadn't asked me that, but since you did, I guess it's time." Rukia stepped out of his embrace and turned around to face him. She knew that her anger was still bubbling beneath the surface and it was likely to boil over onto him. She really didn't want to hurt him but she knew that sometimes, lessons were best learned painfully, "I told her that I would let Kisuke kill you if she didn't sell me your contract."

"What do you mean? Why would he kill me?"

"Because of what you did the night before you came here." Rukia watched closely as comprehension slowly dawned on his beautiful face. It was followed quickly by guilt as he looked down and turned away from her.

"Rukia...I-I don't know what to say."

"As much as I fear knowing this…one of my rules is that you be completely honest with me. So, did you sleep with her only because she was your master or did you want her?"

Ichigo couldn't look her in the eyes when he answered, "Not exactly. I mean, I didn't really want to do it but I was so...well, you had just left me and I was still...aroused. She was my master and she wouldn't have taken no for an answer but I can't say that I didn't enjoy it. I know you don't want to hear this but I told you I'd be honest with you...when I was with her...all I could think about was you." Ichigo finally met her furious gaze, "I'm so sorry, Rukia."

Thinking about that bitch's hands roaming over his hard body and him _enjoying_ it sent her reeling. When he apologized for fucking her, Rukia snapped and delivered a vicious backhand to his face. "You're _sorry_," she hissed. "You had that slut moments after I left...and you say you were thinking of me while you fucked her and to make it worse, you slept with me the _very next night_? I'm supposed to be ok with that?"

"No, you're not...I was wrong but I didn't want her so I had to think of you to please her..." Another fierce slap stopped him mid-sentence.

"I believe I told you that my punishments would be much worse than Yoruichi's…so do you honestly think I'm going to let this end with a couple of little slaps?"

Ichigo wasn't sure what to say or do in the face of her fury. If she felt half of what he felt for her then he knew that finding this out would be a huge blow to her, so he was doing his best to let her vent without reprisal. He was trying very hard to keep from getting angry but she was hitting harder than a full grown man! "Rukia, I don't know what to tell you other than it will never happen again. I don't want anyone but you and that is the truth."

Rukia walked slowly up to him and pushed him backwards. He backed up a step and she pushed him again, "Rukia…what do you-" He was silenced with a well-placed sternal jab that left him gasping for breath as she shoved him into a chair.

"You speak only when spoken to, whore." When she saw the quick flash of pain in his eyes that her words caused, she felt a twinge of regret, _He must understand that I am his master…I have to do this-I have to make him understand._

"When this night is over, you will know that I am your master in every way. Take your shirt off." As if in a daze, Ichigo complied with her order. "If you resist in any way, this will be made much worse for you, do you understand?" he nodded and Rukia straddled his thighs. She lightly ran her hands down his neck and chest, then up his sides."Don't move," she whispered as she dug her elongated nails in between the top part of his ribs. He gasped in pain and dug his own nails into the arms of the chair as Rukia raked her now half inch nails through his flesh. She made sure not to hit any organs, but she knew that the marks she made tonight would stay with him forever. She was claiming him and they both knew it. Her marks ended right beneath his powerful chest muscles and the picture he presented stirred her lust. As his blood flowed over then both, she could feel herself getting wet for him however she wasn't quite finished with his punishment yet. Rukia stood up and began peeling the clothes from her body.

She decided to leave on the silky negligee she had imported from France, but nothing else. She watched as his eyes devoured her and his pain was replaced with lust. "Like what you see, okiniiri?" Ichigo nodded slightly but never took his eyes off of her. "But my breasts aren't large like Yoruichi's," she said coldly.

Ichigo's head snapped up as though she'd hit him again, "You are perfect…that woman could never compare to you."

Rukia smiled at that and straddled his thighs once more, "Good boy." She ground herself against him as she took his mouth in a forceful kiss. Ichigo tried to put his hands on her waist but she grabbed his hands and pinned them to the chair. "You don't touch me unless I say you can touch me." She pressed even harder on his mouth and tasted his intoxicating blood in her mouth, "Gods I love how you taste…" Rukia pushed the material off of her breasts and rubbed her bloody hands all over them. She guided one to Ichigo's eager mouth and licked her fingers clean while he sucked her nipple. The combination of his mouth on her, the taste of his blood, and the feel of his huge cock grinding against her had Rukia moaning in anticipation. "Ichigo," she panted as she reached between them and unbuttoned his pants to free his throbbing length. She screamed as she sank down on him and felt him pulse inside her body.

Everything in Ichigo wanted to grab her and fuck her senseless, but he knew he had to follow her rules. He didn't want her to change her mind and he was so afraid that she was angry enough to do just that. So he let her ride him any way she wanted to. His hands were white from gripping the chair so hard but that didn't matter…nothing mattered except pleasing Rukia. Even though he couldn't use his hands, Ichigo knew how to move his hips to give her maximum pleasure. He angled his hips so that the next time she fell, he would hit her most erogenous place. When she came down hard on him, she wasn't expecting the intense rush of pleasure that hit her and she came with a scream. Ichigo felt his own orgasm coming when Rukia reached down and gripped him hard around the base of his penis, "Uh, uh, uh…you won't be cumming tonight, Ichigo. No matter how horny you get, I'm not going to let you. I'm still punishing you and it won't be over until I say it's over."

Ichigo was actually panting with need but still he nodded in agreement, "I understand…whatever I have to do to make this right…"

Rukia grabbed him by the back of the neck and dug her nails in, "Did I say that you could speak, whore?" Ichigo's eyes dimmed at her rebuke and he shook his head. "Then I suggest you keep quiet, ne?"

Rukia got off of him and made her way over to the bed. She sat down and motioned for Ichigo to join her. "I want you to make me cum again…over and over until I can't take anymore. The more you please me the more inclined I might be to allow you to cum."

Her words reignited the fire in his eyes as he set to work on her body. Four hours and numerous orgasms later, Rukia finally allowed Ichigo's release and the two of them fell into an exhausted slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-Okay guys, sorry it's taken so long but I had a stupid research paper to write and my brain is fried but I still wanted to get something out there. I had to get this story moving but I really don't like this chapter. I've got 6 am clinical tomorrow so I cut the smut short…sorry Just know that I'll make it up to you next time.

Next chapter-The party!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N—Ok, I guess I lied...well, sort of! I was all set to get to the scene I've been itching to write when this chapter started writing itself in my brain. I don't know why...promise I'll get to the girls' party next chapter and since I've got a long weekend...maybe by Monday if you boys and girls would like that...So, please enjoy this little interim chapter!!

**A/N#2--I can't draw...if any of you can, I'd love to see some fanart of demon Ichi...view of his dragon tattoo and the new 'marks' Rukia put on him in chapter 13 would be awesome-maybe of his back with him looking to the side or something?? I dunno...would love to see your renditions!!

Chapter 14

An abnormally loud and happy bird signaled that morning had arrived and Ichigo's first thought was to find that bird and rip his damned head off. All subsequent thoughts revolved around the nearly debilitating pain from his lacerated ribcage. Ichigo cracked his eyes open against the bright sunshine and looked down as his hands gingerly assessed the damage to his flesh. He was an unusually fast healer, so he knew that the wounds had to be pretty severe to still be hurting this bad..._Fuck that, _he thought,_ they didn't hurt this bad when she did it!_

He looked at her beautiful body lying next to his in the bed and wondered how such an angelic-looking creature could be hiding such a vicious streak. When he confessed to her last night, he was so hopeful. When she said that he belonged to her...Ichigo thought for sure that she must care for him. Last night certainly disabused him of _that_ ridiculous notion.

The pain in his body actually couldn't compare with the desolation that suddenly swept over him as he replayed last night in his mind. It's not that he was angry at her for what she did; in fact, he was _glad_ she had punished him. The guilt had been eating him alive but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He thought he deserved everything she gave him and more. The problem was, he had offered her his heart and she ripped it to shreds. She called him a _whore_...twice_._ It just hurt to know that he was no more than a fuck toy to her-just something to play with whenever it suited her.

Since Yoruichi introduced him to this world of depravity nearly 5 years ago, Ichigo did his best to rationalize what he had become. He pushed down all the thoughts of right and wrong he'd held his whole life. Today, however, it was more difficult to ignore his self-disgust. What would okaachan say if she could see her baby boy now...sold like an animal and so completely cowed that he was _happy _about it...he could only imagine her shame. What would his goofy father say if he knew the son he was so proud of was no more than some woman's possession? Did he have no pride left? If only she had _some_ feeling for him, then he could be content but he knew that he was fooling himself.

Trying to force down the depression that always came with thoughts of his parents, Ichigo attempted to rise from the bed without waking Rukia...he simply didn't want to face her yet. _Why would she want you, you fucking pussy?_ A dark voice intruded upon his thoughts, _Hell, what you shoulda done was shown the bitch exactly who you are and what you can do! At least she'd have some respect for you...but you're too scared, Ich-i-go. You're too scared of what you can do...scared you might hurt the little slut, huh?_

He was starting to have those thoughts again...the ones he suppressed all those years ago. The ones he couldn't seem to control right now, for some reason. _Great...on top of everything else, I'm losing my fuckin mind,_ he thought despairingly. Ichigo grabbed his hair and squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden pain in his head. He tried so hard to push it down but his despondency grew.

He slowly made his way to the wash room and looked at himself in the mirror. _Shit, _he thought when he saw the damage she had done, _this is pretty bad._ Not only was his torso a mutilated mess, but his left cheek and eye sported large bruises that were noticeable even against his tanned skin. Ichigo soaked a towel in the basin of cold water and began cleaning all of the blood from his body. His wounds had congealed a bit, however he knew it wouldn't take much movement to open them again.

When he was finished with his task, Ichigo decided that he needed to get out of that room and work out some of his frustration. He went quietly to the wardrobe housing his belongings and threw on some clothes before slipping out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo made his way out of the house and through the courtyard. On his way to the barn, he ran into Rangiku and that stupid, red-haired freak that had pissed him off so badly the other day. Ichigo knew he was in no shape for a brawl, so he decided to get past them as quickly as possible.

"Ichigo," Ran squeaked in surprise, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just going for a walk, Rangiku-san."

"Errr...how are you?' she asked hesitantly, worry evident in her face.

When she asked that, he knew that she was the one who told Rukia about Yoruichi...knowing Ran, she didn't mean to so it's not like he could be mad at her.

"I'm fine, Ran," he said with a small smile.

Renji snorted with laughter, "You don't look 'fine' to me. You look somebody bitch-slapped you and then killed your puppy! Fuck, man, what did you do to piss Rukia off so bad?" Renji laughed uproariously at his own words and Ichigo tried to step around the pair.

"Excuse me, Ran, I was headed out to the barn. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, Ichi, see ya," she said with a small wave.

As Ichigo walked by, Renji-obviously spoiling for a fight-said loudly, "That's right, little bitch, run along. I'll make sure Rukia gets what she needs. She's gonna get a real man in her bed today, not some pussy she can beat the hell out of."

Ichigo saw red and ground to a halt. He turned around to deliver a lightning-fast punch to Renji's nose. The satisfying crunch he heard told Ichigo that the bone had broken. "You need to keep your filthy mouth shut, dumbass."

"You fucking bastard!" Renji yelled as he launched himself at Ichigo. Ichigo turned and bent slightly, ramming his shoulder into Renji's chest. He grabbed the red-haired man by the head and flipped him over onto his back. Renji lay on his back, stunned for a moment that this human was not only putting up a fight, but he had landed TWO hits on him! When that thought registered, Renji started getting serious. He got to his feet and smiled at the lucky human across from him.

Ran noticed Renji's irises darkening and knew that Ichigo was in danger, "Renji! Stop this right now," she said while laying a restraining hand on his arm, "You started this, not Ichigo, so let it go...Rukia will kill you if you hurt him."

"I started this, Ran...and I'm going to finish it!" Renji pushed her aside and used sonido to close the distance between them.

Ichigo didn't even see the fists that pummeled his already injured ribs, but he certainly felt them. Having been a brawler for most of his life, Ichigo knew that several of his ribs were cracked. He almost blacked out from the pain as he dropped to one knee.

"Ohh-hooo...the pretty boy, fuck toy can't take a couple of little punches, eh? That's too bad!" Renji taunted as he landed a punishing kick to the side of Ichigo's head.

Rukia had heard Ran shout at Renji and ran outside in time to see Renji's kick. "Get the fuck away from him, you lunatic!" she yelled and flew at Renji in a blind rage.

Ran saw that Rukia was occupied with Renji and noticed the blood now soaking Ichigo's shirt. She ignored the hunger the blood evoked and turned her concerned gaze to the injured young man. Ran frowned and went over to Ichigo who was now on his hands and knees and dazed from the kick to his head. "Ichigo, I need to take your shirt off...you're losing a lot of blood. Ichigo nodded absently and Ran carefully removed his shirt. When she saw the deep gashes marring his exquisite body, Ran sucked in her breath, "What the hell have you done, Rukia?" She whispered.

As strong as Rukia was, she was no match for the older, stronger demon. He had her subdued with her back to him and her arms trapped at her sides, "Uh oh, Ruki-chan...Looks like Ran's got an interest in your little human...hell, I think she's gonna fuck him right there in front of us."

"Shut up, Renji...she's just checking on him because of what you did to him, you jealous bastard!" Rukia had known Renji for years and she knew about all the insecurities he's ever had. The bastard had made a big mistake by attacking Ichigo and she would show him no mercy. "Why the hell did you attack him anyway...did you find out how much _better_ than you he is at _everything_?" she said cruelly.

Renji angrily shook the small demon in front of him and turned her toward him, "Why don't you shut your lying mouth!" Renji smiled maliciously down at Rukia, "Since your little bitch is otherwise occupied at the moment, maybe you and I will just show him the way we used to have fun." As he finished speaking, he crashed his lips against hers and groped her small breasts.

Rukia pulled away and slapped him hard, "Don't you ever touch me again you small-dick sonuva bitch!"

Renji's eyes widened and anger blazed in them as he delivered a crippling backhand to her face. "You slut! How dare you talk about me like that?!"

Ichigo was still dazed from the kick to his head, but he saw Rukia run up to get Renji away from him. When he saw the bastard grab her and hold her against him, his senses cleared a bit. When he saw him put his lips on Rukia, he struggled to get to his feet. When he saw the soon-to-be dead asshole hit _his_ woman, he gave in to every evil, violent thought he'd ever had. Ichigo finally gave in to his rage...and it felt great!

Ran also saw the hit Rukia took and rushed over to check on her. As she helped Rukia to stand, they both saw movement from Ichigo. Rukia, Ran and Renji all stared while Ichigo rose to his feet as if he had no injuries-even though copious amounts of blood were running from his mutilated torso. Ichigo cracked his neck as a huge grin stretched across his battered countenance.

Ichigo walked slowly towards Renji, grin in place, and spoke in a jovial tone, "You shouldn't have touched her, you dimwitted freak." _Yes, yes, yes...kill 'im, kill the fucker,_ Ichigo laughed at his thoughts and kept advancing on the bewildered man.

Renji was just a little freaked out that this human was acting so strangely. He knew that he'd hit him hard enough to break his ribs and the bastard wasn't even breathing hard..._what the hell?_ Rukia stood beside Ran and watched Ichigo coming closer to them. When she saw the black color bleeding into the white of his left eye, she gasped, "Ichigo..."

Ichigo ignored her exclamation and stopped a few feet away from his nemesis. He looked very calm and collected as he put his hands in his pockets and cocked his head to the side, "Hey...stupid! Are you too ignorant to know when you're being insulted?" he spoke as if talking to a three year old.

Renji snapped and lunged at the smug sonuva bitch, fully intending to rip his throat out with his bare hands. Ichigo moved faster than any human should and rammed his fist into the other man's gut so hard that blood spewed out of his mouth. Renji couldn't believe the strength that this human had, but he was still confident that _his_ strength was superior as he landed a solid punch to Ichigo's bloody ribs.

Instead of gasping in pain as was expected, Ichigo began laughing hard, "Thanks, baka, I needed that."

As more darkness invaded both of his eyes, Renji finally saw it and looked to Rukia, "What the hell is he?" he asked incredulously. He would have thought he was a demon except he'd never seen a demon's eyes look like that before...only the center of their eyes became black-never the white.

Rukia shook her head in confusion, "I don't know..." She had no idea what was going on here but seeing Ichigo exhibit such strength and ruthlessness was calling to her...exciting her.

"Isn't in obvious?" Ichigo asked with a genial smile, "I'm the pissed off mother fucker whose about to rip your head off."

At those words, an enraged Renji went for his throat, intending to shut this pompous brat up, once and for all. As fast as the red-haired demon was, Ichigo was faster. He knocked Renji's hand away and took his throat in an iron grip instead.

"How..." Ran and Rukia gaped like fish at the scene before them-both women more than a little turned on by his actions. Ichigo tightened his grip and lifted a struggling Renji off the ground as though he were a child. Renji was kicking and using his inch long claws to leave huge gashes in the powerful arm holding him. When he looked into the bastards eyes, he saw that the black had completely taken over the white and instead of brown, his irises were an oddly bright yellow. Renji didn't know what this creature was, but he was most certainly NOT a human.

When it registered with her that Ichigo was choking the life out of her father's second in command, Rukia regained her senses and ran over to stop him. Not that she felt any great attachment to Renji, but she knew her father would probably want blood for his loss...after all, it's so tedious to train new commanders. "Ichigo!" she yelled as she grabbed his bloody arm.

In the haze of his bloodlust, Ichigo hadn't seen Rukia approach him. When she grabbed his arm, he looked down to see what had interrupted his fun.

When he slanted those odd eyes in her direction, Rukia's gaze became riveted to his. _Those eyes..._ she thought with a shiver. Those were the eyes from her nightmare. The eyes she never thought she'd see in real life. As he stared down at her, Rukia felt true fear for the first time in her demon life. She released him like she'd been burned and backed slowly away from him, her gaze never wavering from his.

Ichigo frowned when he saw the fear in her eyes because he knew that he was the cause of it. He fought to regain his senses and forced down the blood lust that was riding him hard "Rukia," he whispered as he dropped Renji's limp form. His eyes slowly returned to normal and with that, the crazed expression left his face. When the monster within him retreated, so too went the insane strength it gave him. Ichigo dropped to his knees, his eyes pleading with Rukia to forgive him for scaring her, "I'm sorry..." he whispered as the blood loss, exhaustion, and blinding pain became too much for him to bear. Ichigo collapsed on the ground next to Renji's unconscious body.

XXXXXXXXXX

***You know, I've discovered that I like reviews...I like the way they make me feel...I need more...YES! Ahhh...yessss...I need my 100th review! I'm such a review whore now;) LOL!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Rukia saw Ichigo pass out from his injuries, it broke the viselike grip of fear that was constricting her heart. _This is Ichigo...MY Ichigo...and he's hurt. Because of me._ She immediately went into action, "Ran, I need you to go to Rukongai and bring Retsu here. I don't know exactly how much damage he's taken internally, so I'd feel better if she came and checked him out."

"I'll leave right away..." Ran looked seriously at Rukia, "I am so sorry that I brought that buffoon here. He sort of followed me home but if I'd known that he was only coming to cause trouble...he wouldn't have been here."

Rukia gave her a small smile. "Ran, I know that you're fond of Ichigo, so of course I don't blame you for Renji's idiotic actions. Besides," Rukia looked at Ichigo's prone form and sighed, "This is all my fault-no one else's. Just please bring Retsu as soon as possible, okay?" Rangiku nodded solemnly and left to find Retsu.

"Momo!" Rukia barked. When the small servant arrived looking, Rukia gave her instructions, "Get a couple of strong men to carry Ichigo upstairs. I'd carry him myself but he's been injured and I don't want him jostled too much."

"Hai, Rukia-sama! But...errr...what about the other one?" Momo looked distastefully at the red-haired idiot passed out on the ground.

"Don't worry about that...I'll take good care of this bastard," Rukia said grimly. Momo returned very quickly with the requested men and Rukia instructed them to put him in her bed and be very careful with him. When the men and Momo had gone, Rukia grabbed Renji, threw him over her shoulder, and took off for her parents' home.

Rukia went only as far as the front door and threw his body down hard on the stone steps. "Kuchiki-sama," One of the guards looked at her in askance, "What happened to Abarai-sama?"

"Tell my father...."

"Rukia? What is the meaning of this?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked with a frown as he opened the front door.

"Father, this _idiot_ had the utter gall to attack one of my slaves and when I intervened...he actually struck _me!_ I don't have time to deal with him or I would have already taken care of it...I trust you will make him see the error of his ways?"

Byakuya's eyes darkened-the only sign that her news had affected him. "Rukia, you can be certain that Abarai-san will never do such things again...you have my word."

Rukia knew that her father was going to make that dumbass pay in ways she couldn't imagine so she gave him a nod, kissed him lightly on the cheek, and sonidoed away.

Byakuya looked down at the unconscious man and wondered who could have done this much damage to his second in command. Whoever he was, Byakuya wanted to shake the man's hand. He spoke to the guard, "Take him to the dungeon, right away." Abarai Renji would soon see the folly of his ways...no one was allowed to hit _his_ daughter and get away with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rukia arrived back at home, she practically flew up the stairs to see Ichigo. She came into her room and saw Momo at his side, gently washing the blood from his mangled torso.

Rukia shoved down the unreasonable jealousy she felt at seeing the other woman's hands on him and instead, focused on Ichigo's health. "How's he doing?" She asked with a concerned frown?

"He hasn't awakened yet, Rukia-sama."

Rukia nodded, "You can go now, Momo. I'll finish cleaning his wounds."

Momo's expression became troubled. "Rukia-sama," she asked hesitantly, "Did Abarai-san inflict these odd wounds on Ichigo-sama?"

Rukia closed her eyes and shook her head, "No, he didn't. Now please go so that I can attend to him."

"Hai," Momo said as she hurried out of the room.

Rukia sat down carefully on the bed next to Ichigo and began wiping his body with the cloth. As she worked, she thought back on his fight with Renji and those disturbing-no... frightening-eyes and she was utterly confused by it all.

How had she known? Rukia never had the 'sight'-the ability to see the future-that some demons had-so it made no sense for her to dream about Ichigo's...transformation. She had been so sure that he was human but now, she didn't know what he could be. No human could have so soundly trounced her father's second and yet, Ichigo had done so with ease. Rukia's musings were interrupted by the entrance of Unohana Retsu.

"Rukia, I came as fast as I could. I told Rangiku-san to stay downstairs so that I could examine your man in peace." She moved closer to the bed, "Let me have a look at him."

Rukia blushed at her calling Ichigo 'her man' but nodded and moved reluctantly away from his side. Retsu peered down at the magnificent male and felt an immediate, unnatural sexual attraction to him. She mentally shook herself and focused on using her demon arts to heal his broken ribs and facial bones. As she was examining his ribs, Retsu spoke quietly to Rukia, "Abarai-san did not cause these gashes...they were done with precision and he would have had to submitted to this treatment or been bound to have such a thing done to him."

Rukia hung her head in shame. Retsu had never approved of abusing humans and Rukia could feel her disappointment radiating throughout the room. "Will he be alright?" she asked anxiously.

After a moment of examining him, Retsu nodded affirmatively, "He just needs to rest and replenish his strength. I must say that I'm surprised he's even alive after tangling with a demon-and such a strong one, at that!"

"Did Rangiku tell you about...what happened during the fight?" Rukia inquired.

"No, she only said that your man, Ichigo, had been injured and you needed me right away. We wasted no time on more words."

Rukia recounted the events of the day including the nightmare she had about Ichigo killing her. "Have you ever heard of such a thing happening before, Retsu?"

"Honestly, Rukia, in all my years I have never seen a demon with eyes like that but the way you described his fight with Abarai-san, well...he sounds very demon-like." Retsu appeared to be contemplating something but decided not to elaborate on whatever it may have been.

"But even more puzzling to me than the possibility that he may be demonic is the fact that I _dreamed_ about it before I had any idea. Why would I have done such a thing?"

Retsu looked hesitant to answer but she finally spoke, "I have heard of such things before in the history of our people...although I've never actually witnessed it first hand. When the fates of two creatures are inexorably entwined, the consciousness of one would sometimes bleed into that of the other. I don't think what you had was a premonition, but still...if you ever see him like that again, please be careful Rukia."

Rukia thought about the things her friend told her and a disturbing thought occurred to her, "Fates inexorably entwined...D-does that mean that he is possibly...my mate?"

Retsu nodded at once, "That is exactly what it means, m'dear. Tell me; have you had stronger than normal feelings towards this boy...desire, jealousy, rage?"

"I-I have...I mean, I do feel _intense_ feelings for him...but mates?" Rukia looked down and whispered, "He told me he loved me, Retsu...he told me that and then I did _this_ to him," she gestured toward his torso. "How can something like me have a mate like him? He obviously allowed me to hurt him like this without any retaliation and now I _know_ that he could've killed me for it and yet...he never raised a hand to me. I'm not worthy of him-no matter if he is demon or human-how could I cause such pain to him if he were my mate?"

Rukia looked absolutely dejected so Retsu held the smaller woman in her comforting embrace, "You cannot entirely change who you are, Rukia but, you regret what you did, ne?" Rukia nodded miserably, "Then I think it is entirely possible for him to be your mate. I have never known you to regret an action before. Even when you were an out of control newborn, you never regretted killing humans or torturing them either--much to my dismay. I believe this man has brought about a change in you because I am seeing a side to you that I thought your transformation had destroyed. You can _feel_ again, Rukia."

Retsu finished her speech with tears in her eyes and Rukia looked up at her with wonder in hers, "Do you really think so? Do you really think I can be different for him?"

"I've heard that mating can change some of our people. I'm not saying you will be less of a demon, but I do believe that for him, you will be different...for him, you may be able to love."

Rukia looked quickly away, "But I don't know how to love, Retsu, all I know how to do is destroy. Just the thought of telling him such a thing-giving him that kind of power over me makes me cringe. What's worse is that I'm afraid I'm going to hurt him again. If another woman even looks at him, I feel such rage that I can't stand it...I just want them to die, painfully." Rukia looked at Retsu and the older demon saw the passion blazing in her friend's gaze before she looked away from Retsu, "I'm ashamed to say that I felt it even when you were examining him and I know you would _never_ try anything with Ichigo."

Retsu turned away so that Rukia would not see her blush. Before she forced them away, her thoughts were most certainly _not _pure regarding that delicious male...even injured and unconscious, the man just bled sensuality and if he belonged to anyone but Rukia...

"Retsu, I have no idea what he is and he has no idea what I am...how can this work?"

"You'll just have to tell him the truth and expect him to do the same." Both women were startled when the object of their conversation opened his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo awoke to a fierce pounding in his skull that seemed to intensify whenever he tried to move. When he heard Rukia's husky voice, he pushed down the pain and forced his eyes to open. "Rukia? Are you here?" he asked groggily.

"I'm here," she replied, "I asked my friend to come by and make sure you're okay. She's been a healer for a very long time so you're in good hands, Ichigo."

Ichigo squinted his eyes against the pain in his heads he located the other woman in the room. When his gaze fell upon her, Retsu gave him a warm smile, "Hello, Ichigo, my name is Unohana Retsu. How are you feeling?"

The orange-haired male gave her a half-hearted grin, "Like my head was run through a meat grinder but other than that, I'm great."

"That's quite an understandable feeling considering you faced down a very powerful opponent...and lived," Retsu replied.

Ichigo looked as if he'd suddenly remembered something important and looked anxiously towards his lover, "Rukia..." he began hesitantly, "I-I'm so sorry that I scared you...I should have told you everything before you bought my contract." He looked down dejectedly, "You may want to call the whole deal off."

"Rukia, Ichigo..." Retsu interrupted their private conversation, "I think that I've served my purposes here so I'm going to go home now. Ichigo, you just need to rest and let your wounds heal for a few days, and then you should be able to resume your normal activities."

"Thank you so much for coming," Rukia said. Ichigo added his own thanks, Retsu said her goodbyes and left for Rukongai.

After she left, Rukia responded to Ichigo's earlier statement. "Ichigo, you don't have to be sorry about anything and I most certainly will NOT call off the deal!" Rukia looked furious at the mere thought.

He looked puzzled by her reaction, "But I thought you were scared of me?"

"I was...for a moment. Ichigo..." Rukia was at a loss for words.

"I guess I should tell you everything," he took a deep, steadying breath and began tiredly. "Rukia...I honestly don't know what's wrong with me. Ever since I was a small child, I've had a very violent nature and I always enjoyed causing pain. I never wanted to hurt anyone weaker than I was, but if they were equal or stronger, then I would enjoy every one of their screams. When I was a little older, I heard my okaachan talking to my otousan and she was crying about me and it was then that I knew there was something very wrong with me. I tried from that moment on to be better for her. I did my best to ignore the urges that I had-almost like a separate entity in my head-that told me to wreak havoc.

Ichigo looked away in shame, "After my parents disappeared, I had to let my...darker nature...prevail a few times to protect me and my sisters and each time I did, it became harder to push it back down. When Yoruichi found me, I was about to lose it. She didn't know it at the time, but she saved the lives of those men I was fighting. If she hadn't stopped them...I would have mutilated them. I've done it before... "

Ichigo looked toward Rukia to gauge the effect his words were having on her. When he didn't see fear or disgust on her features, he continued, "When the monster takes over, I lose all sense of right and wrong. I've killed people, Rukia. Granted, they weren't good people, but they were still people and I shouldn't have enjoyed killing them. I reveled in their blood soaking my hands even though later, the thought of it made me literally sick."

"Today, when you saw me...you saw the monster and...I'm sorry. I never wanted you to see that side of me. I also want you to know that I would never hurt you-even when I'm in that state because, well...I'm just so damned sorry for everything I've done."

When he finished speaking, Rukia sat beside him on the bed, "So, why do your eyes change like that?"

"When I was a child and trying so hard to be good for okaachan, my father would hold me close and soothe me until the urges passed. I would ask him why I was bad and why I looked different and he would tell me that I wasn't bad-just different-and that I had my grandfather's eyes. He told me that one day, I would meet my grandfather and I would be proud to have a part of him. But he never told me why they changed like that. For a long time, I just thought everyone's eyes changed when they were angry or excited but then I found out that...it was just me. Not even my sisters experienced it-but I was so glad for that later."

When Ichigo finished speaking, he noticed that Rukia was as white as a sheet, "Rukia, what's wrong?"

Rukia looked at him, he sapphire eyes wide with disbelief, "Ichigo...what was your father's name?"

"Why do you want to know my father's name?" Ichigo asked with a frown.

"Tell me his name, Ichigo," Rukia said sternly.

"His name was Isshin...Kurosaki Isshin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia had passed out after hearing the name of Ichigo's father. "Rukia! What the hell..." he shook her small body and she came slowly awake. "Rukia," he began anxiously, "Are you okay? Why the hell did you faint?"

Rukia had to think fast to avoid having a conversation that she was completely unprepared for. After all, how do you tell someone that A) Demon's exist, B) I'm a demon, C) You're a demon, and D) You're grandfather's the head fucking demon! It's really not something one prepares for when thinking of casual conversation topics.

Instead of telling the truth, Rukia crossed her arms over her chest in a blatantly petulant pose. "I don't know why I fainted...maybe I was just emotional from your story." She stomped her small foot for added emphasis, "Can a woman not feel emotion without being raked over the coals for it?"

Immediately contrite, Ichigo tried to soothe her pique, "Of course you can, Rukia...I'm sorry...I was just worried about you." About that time, Rukia looked down at his bandages and noticed several bright red splotches had blossomed on the white cloths. "Baka! You've reopened your wounds!"

Ichigo looked down and frowned, "I guess I did that when I was trying to wake you up...sorry."

"Fool! Quit saying you're sorry all of the time...you wouldn't be in this condition if it wasn't for my treatment of you! This is entirely my fault..."

"It's not your fault that I slept with Yoruichi and it's not your fault that I fought with that dumbass today. I deserved every bit of punishment you gave me and I definitely deserved the broken ribs for scaring you today...I never want to see fear like that in your eyes ever again."

"Ichigo...you're not a monster and you didn't deserve what I did to you. What I did stemmed from nothing more than jealousy and a complete lack of self-control. You are a slave and at that time, you belonged to that bitch. You did nothing wrong by trying to take some pleasure for yourself and...I-I'm sorry for hurting you because of it. I was wrong." Rukia didn't have much experience with apologies, so when she finally stumbled through this one, she gave a mental sigh of relief.

"Now," Rukia said as she began cutting through his bloodied bandages, "Let me redress these wounds and then I'll have Momo bring you something to eat." When Ichigo started to protest, Rukia silenced him with a kiss, "You're going to do exactly as Retsu ordered or I'll do something really drastic like...revoke your stable privileges!" Ichigo paled appreciably at those words and Rukia knew she now had his complete cooperation.

The truth about Ichigo's paternity was pushed to the back of her mind for now. While the knowledge Rukia now had about him was vital, the usage of it would wait until her 'operation' officially began several weeks from now. Right now, she just had to make sure that Ichigo was okay...and that's just what she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days were rather surreal for them both of them. Rukia tended to him like she actually cared about him and he loved every second of it. For the first time in her life as a demon, Rukia was caring for someone else, and she was thoroughly enjoying her brief sojourn into domesticity. Ichigo told her countless times that he was a fast healer and that he thought he was well-enough to get up, but Rukia wouldn't relent. Demon or not, she was going to make sure that he healed properly. Rukia unwrapped, cleaned, and rewrapped his torso every day and as guilty as the raven-haired woman felt for hurting him, Rukia was still secretly pleased to see that her marks were going to last. She had gauged correctly and they had been deep enough to leave noticeable scars.

On the morning of his third day in 'captivity', Rukia deemed Ichigo well-enough to get out of bed-provided he was careful, of course. Ichigo's first instinct was to go out and make sure that Diablo was being cared for in his absence, so the two of them made their way to the barn.

Rukia had been racking her brain throughout the entirety of his convalescence to think of ways to assuage her guilt and the answer didn't hit her until she saw him with that horse and inspiration struck her. "Ichigo...I have a surprise for you."

Ichigo turned his striking face toward her inquiringly, "What is it, Rukia?" he asked like a little boy.

"I've decided that you deserve something for all the trouble I've put you through so...Diablo is yours now."

Rukia was delighted to see Ichigo's eyes widen and a smile slowly appear on his face, "I'll have the papers drawn up this afternoon and he will officially belong to you."

"Thank you so much, aijin...you have no idea what this means to me...how can I ever repay you?" He asked earnestly while wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Oh," her sultry voice thickened, "I can think of _several _ways for you to pay me back." Rukia twined her arms around his neck and proceeded to whisper several ideas into his his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week seemed to pass rather quickly for Ichigo. Even though his injuries had mostly healed, Rukia continued to fuss over him and he continued to enjoy it. There time together wasn't marred by any jealousy or anger and the result had both of them on cloud nine. When the day of Yuzu and Karin's party arrived, reality came crashing down with a vengeance, yet again.

After a particularly satisfying bout of love making, Rukia spoke as she lazily stroked her lover's chiseled abdomen, "Ichigo, you should bathe and get dressed for your sisters' gala."

Ichigo groaned at the reminder, "I thought you had forgotten all about that...I hoped so, anyhow."

Rukia looked puzzled, "Why don't you want to go, Ichigo? I know you haven't seen your sisters in a long time."

"I do want to see them I just don't think I should. You saw me lose control...what if I did that around them?" He lowered his eyes shamefully, "I never want them to look at me the way you looked at me."

Rukia placed a kiss upon his worried brow and looked into his eyes, "You won't lose control around them, okiniiri. You can control it...its just difficult sometimes."

Ichigo smirked, "You speak as though you have experience with this sort of thing..."

Rukia smirked right back at him, "Maybe I do..."

"That's not the only reason," he blushed and looked away, "I don't like to go around them because of...what I am. I feel like I'm corrupting them just by being in their presence."

"Ichigo," she chastised, "You are the only family those girls have left...will you deprive them of seeing the brother they love because of your insecurities?"

"No," he sighed, "I know they miss me and Kami knows I miss them...I'll go. I just wish I didn't have to ride over there with Yoruichi."

"Oh, about that...you're not riding over there with her; I'll be taking you...and you're also not wearing any clothes that _she_ bought you. I had your new suit delivered yesterday-it's hanging in your armoire."

"So you're going with me to the party?" Rukia nodded, "Thank goodness...I thought I'd have to do this alone!"

"You won't be alone, Ichigo...now, how 'bout that bath!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N-Ummm *blushes* it's 2:16 am and I'm sleepy so I'm gonna call it a night on this chapter. I know, I know...it's taking me forever to get it done...I'm soooorrreeeeeee *sobs uncontrollably*

Ahem! There are some important things coming up and while I did debate writing them tonight (at this unseemly hour), I ultimately decided that it would be best written with a fresh mind. As such, I will save the MEAT that was intended for this chapter, for the next one.

Please do not be too disappointed in my lying arse...It's in my head and I'll probably manage to get it out in the next couple of days...I almost can't stand NOT to...but hey, I learned my lesson so NO PROMISES-LOL!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ichigo looked down at the beautiful woman standing next to him and felt a rush of pride to have her by his side. Rukia's hair was swept up into a tight chignon at the base of her head with delicate white flowers woven into it. Several tendrils of her silky black hair were left loose to softly frame her face. Her gown was a metallic gray silk with silver threads interwoven throughout, giving the ensemble an ethereal appearance. When Rukia looked up at him with those luminescent eyes, Ichigo felt himself falling further into her enchantment.

When Ichigo thought back to the cold look in her eyes as she called him a whore, he still cringed internally. This past week had really gone a long way towards healing the mental scars she dealt him, but he didn't completely trust her turn about. It was so difficult for Ichigo to reconcile the Rukia of that night with the smiling creature with him tonight, so he chose to focus only on the present and let the past go, if only for tonight.

When Rukia looked up into Ichigo's mesmerizing, amber eyes, her heart did a tiny flip-flop. He was dressed all in black, in the height of European fashion-From his form-fitting black waistcoat that molded itself across his broad shoulders to the breeches that hugged his well-muscled legs and behind to perfection. Rukia felt her body heating with desire and had to look away to compose herself.

The striking couple walked into the elaborately decorated ballroom and it seemed as though every eye was on them. Ichigo shifted nervously for a moment before continuing on. In spite of his incredible looks and sexual experience, he had never grown comfortable with the attention he received.

Rukia had never been overly social either, and as such, she tended to avoid large gatherings. Tonight, however, Rukia was uncomfortable for an entirely different reason...it had been about two weeks since she had taken any blood. She was trying to wait until after this party to take from Ichigo again for two reasons: 1) He lost a lot of blood from his ordeal and she wanted to make sure he healed, and 2) She didn't want Ichigo to receive any odd looks or questions about marks on his neck. She knew that she'd probably need a break from all of this temptation at some point, but for right now, she decided she would be okay.

Rukia scowled at all the attention (female _and_ some male) Ichigo was receiving. "What is it about you that makes every woman in sight want to fuck you?" She groused while glaring angrily at the aforementioned people.

"Rukia, shhh...someone might hear you," Ichigo chastised.

"Well good," she said petulantly while pulling him closer to her side, "Maybe the sluts will learn to keep their perverted eyes to themselves. Besides, most of them are old enough to be your mother!" Rukia chose to conveniently ignore the fact that she was old enough to be his great, great, great grandmother.

Ichigo looked around and then casually steered Rukia out of the door that led to the garden. When they were outside, he made sure no one was watching and forced Rukia against the wall. As he molded his body to hers, the hot, deep kiss he gave her had its desired effect...she completely forgot her earlier complaints.

With a self-satisfied grin, Ichigo offered her his arm, "Shall we go find my sisters now?"

"That's probably a good idea." Rukia answered breathlessly as she took his proffered arm.

Neither of them saw the angry yellow eyes watching them from the garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As it happened, Karin and Yuzu were pretty easy to find-all they had to do was follow the trail of hopeful suitors. To the males surrounding his sisters, Ichigo appeared positively feral. Several of them would swear later on that the beautiful young ladies debuting that evening had a demon guarding them...go figure, ne?

Ichigo growled and scowled his way through the throng of testosterone that had flocked to his sisters' sides; Each one fleeing like a rabbit being stalked by a panther.

Like any healthy demon would, Rukia took inventory of the males surrounding her. Many of them seemed to be older than Ichigo, but she saw several who looked close to his age. Rukia was amazed at the disparities that existed between Ichigo and nearly every other male in attendance. Even allowing for the genetic influence from having an insanely strong demon for a father could not account for all the differences. No, there was just some factor that Ichigo possessed in abundance that caused other men to pale in comparison. His good looks combined with his unconscious, natural sensuality give him an appeal few could resist-Rukia included.

It didn't matter to her that he was her slave; what mattered to her was the pride she felt by being with such a magnificent creature...it didn't hurt to know that she was the envy of every woman in attendance!

Rukia's musings were interrupted by a high-pitched squeal of "Ichi-nii!!!" Followed closely by a, "You came!!!" Rukia watched the tension bleed from Ichigo's shoulders as he hugged his sisters.

"Ichi-nii, I didn't think you were gonna come," the dark-haired young woman said happily, "But you're here so I guess that means I'll be doing Yuzu's chores for a week," she said with a grin.

"Karin," Ichigo began seriously, "What have I told you about gambling?"

Karin immediately answered, "Never bet on anything unless you know you can win it," she intoned.

A second passed before a huge grin stretched across his face, "That's my girl!"

"Ichi-nii," Yuzu said quietly, "Thank you for coming...we missed you so much." Yuzu had tears in her eyes as she gripped her brother tightly.

Ichigo hugged them both again before setting them away from him. "I can't believe how much the two of you have grown," he said wondrously, "When I saw you last, you were both little girls, and now...I guess you're young women now. I missed you both so much!

Karin noticed a small, beautiful woman standing behind her brother and her curiosity got the best of her. "Ichigo, who's this," she asked gesturing toward Rukia.

Ichigo's smile seemed a bit more strained as he pulled Rukia into the fray. "This is Kuchiki Rukia." Before he could say who she was or why she was here, Yuzu gushed, "What a beautiful name...It's so nice to meet you!"

Karin was a bit less effusive in her greeting, "Hey."

Rukia smiled warmly at both girls and pretended not to hear Karin's rude comment. "It's so nice to finally meet both of you...I've heard so much about you!" Rukia replied. The introductions were interrupted when Yuzu looked behind Ichigo and smiled warmly, "Yoruichi-san! Look...Ichigo came!" Yoruichi gave her a genuine smile in return, "I see that, Yuzu-chan...I'm so happy he decided to join us!"

Yoruichi was dressed in a traditional Grecian-style floor length gown that was attached only over one shoulder. As per her tastes, the gown was black and accentuated her striking curves. The beautiful woman turned her golden gaze toward Ichigo and placed a proprietary hand on his forearm, "Are you having a good time, Ichi?" She practically purred.

"Uhh...sure. What about you, Yoruichi?" he asked semi-nervously. His nervousness was understandable as a man standing between two powerful women-both of whom he'd recently bedded. He actually began to sweat as he felt Rukia's gaze bore into his back. Ichigo attempted to surreptitiously remove her hand from his arm but Yoruichi merely smirked at Rukia and moved even closer to his side.

Rukia could feel herself losing control just a bit, so she decided that the best thing she could do for Ichigo would be to walk away, for now. As much as she would enjoy engaging that bitch in heat, she didn't want to ruin Ichigo's time with his sisters. Rukia cleared her throat and took the high road. "Ichigo...I'm going to get some fresh air but I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ichigo looked worried, "Rukia, is everything okay? Let me walk with you to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine. I just need to breathe in some fresh air for a little while. You visit with your sisters and I'll be back soon, ne?"

"I-I guess so, but...hurry back okay? I need to make proper introductions and let my sisters know that they'll be moving soon," he whispered. Rukia mustered a smile and a nod for her lover as she made her way outside.

Ichigo watched Rukia walk away with a slight frown. He wanted to go after her, but he needed to visit with his sisters. He turned to the girls and as he watched them, he wondered how he could have left them alone for so long. Their sweet smiles and laughter were infectious and he soon found himself laughing along with them.

The young men that Ichigo ran off earlier saw him being so genial and felt that it might be safe to approach the beautiful young girls once more. Ichigo scowled fiercely at them but did not interfere as the girls were led onto the dance floor. Ichigo sighed at the knowledge that they were actually young adults now and he couldn't kill their suitors-as much as he'd like to.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia found a place out in the garden to cool off. With her sharp, supernatural eyes, she could still see Ichigo and keep tabs on Yoruichi. Watching the three siblings laugh and interact with that slut made Rukia's stomach turn. She was trying so hard to be good and not cause a scene but she didn't know how much more she could take.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Yuzu and Karin were led away by two eager young men, Yoruichi smiled. She finally had him to herself and it was time to put her plan into action. "Ichigo, I need to talk to you alone for a few minutes," she said seriously.

Ichigo frowned at her request and looked around for Rukia. "I don't think that's a good idea," he hedged.

"It's important, Ichigo, and it's not something you want your sisters to hear," she replied.

"Alright, but we need to make this quick...Rukia should be back soon."

As Yoruichi led him away, she stared into the dark garden and allowed a triumphant smile to grace her features.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rukia saw Ichigo follow Yoruichi out of the room, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What the hell is she up to," she whispered to herself. It seemed like Yoruichi had stared straight at her even though she couldn't have known she was there. She watched until they went out of sight and moved to follow them. She couldn't hear anything but she was able to track them through the windows and watched them go into a secluded hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was aggravated and he didn't bother to hide it from his sensei. "Okay, Yoruichi...what was so important that we had to come inhere to talk?"

Yoruichi gave him her most seductive look, "I just wanted a little time with you away from your selfish new owner."

Ichigo groaned at her deceptive tactics and threw his head back in exasperation, "Yoruichi! You idiot....I'm outta here." He attempted to leave the dim alcove she brought him to, however Yoruichi had other plans and stepped into his path. "I think you should hear me out before you leave, otherwise this evening will become most unpleasant for you _and_ your sisters."

Ichigo bristled at her veiled threat, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Now that Yoruichi was certain she had his attention, she relaxed her stance and crossed her arms beneath her generous breasts. "Don't worry, Ichigo...I know you're committed to your new little mistress. I just want one final taste of you...after all, I made you the man you are today...don't I deserve at least that for all I've done for you?"

"What do you want from me, Yoruichi?" He asked warily.

"Just a kiss...one final kiss but it's got to be good and not just a peck. I want to feel desired by you-even if you don't feel it-and when you're done, I want to be so fucking horny that I can't walk straight. I know you can do it, Ichi...I _taught_ you to do it."

"And if I don't?" he asked stubbornly.

"Then before this night is through, your sisters will know exactly what you have been doing all these years with me. Every sordid detail...and I don't think you want that," she said confidently.

"Dammit Yoruichi," he ground out through gritted teeth, "Why are you doing this? I have done everything you ever asked of me but I don't belong to you anymore...you've got to let me go."

"I swear to you, I only want one final kiss and then I won't bother you anymore...but if you deny me, then I _will_ tell them everything."

Ichigo ran a frustrated hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment. "Fuck it," he growled as he pulled her roughly toward him by gripping her upper arm hard enough to bruise it. He then gripped the back of her head and crushed his lips to hers. He swept his velvety tongue inside her mouth to duel with hers. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body even closer to his, "More," she whispered while taking a breath. Ichigo lifted her left leg and pushed her against the wall without breaking his kiss. He ground his body against hers and Yoruichi moaned her need into his mouth. All of a sudden, Ichigo released her and stepped back, "I hope you got what you wanted, and Yoruichi...that's the last time I'll ever touch you."

Little did he know that her plan just caused her a great amount of pain as well...she should have asked for more than just a kiss. Yoruichi peered over his shoulder and forced a smile past her bruised lips, "I think I got exactly what I wanted, Ichigo, so I'll be going now. Thank you for humoring me and please tell the girls goodbye for me...I trust that you and Rukia can handle the explanations?"

Ichigo nodded once and looked away from her, "Yoruichi, thank you for taking good care of my sisters...I'll never forget that."

Yoruichi gave him a broad smile, "As if I would let you, baka!" She turned to go, "Bye, Ichi," she said sadly as she walked away.

When he thought she was too far away to hear, Ichigo whispered, "Bye, Yorui." She did hear it and it brought a sad smile to her lovely face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Of all the things she expected, Ichigo initiating a passionate kiss with Yoruichi wasn't one of them. Rukia was completely floored when she saw him take the other woman forcefully into his embrace. Her first and most guttural response was to curl up and cry-an action she had always despised as weakness personified. Her mind was screaming denials as a kiss that was no more than a few minutes long seemed to last hours.

When Ichigo finally stopped touching that bitch, Rukia released the breath she had been unconsciously holding. She watched Yoruichi leave and Ichigo return to the ballroom and she felt the hurt quickly coalesce into an all-consuming rage. _Liar! _Her mind screamed, _Fucking liar! He doesn't love me...how could I be so stupid!? This is my fault for going soft and not punishing him like he deserved_.Rukia's thoughts continued to deteriorate and she felt the demon within her rising up to the forefront. _I don't care if he still wants that whore_, she thought viciously, _He is MINE and he will pay for this betrayal! _An evil grin appeared on the vengeful demon's face as she decided on her revenge. _He may be stronger than me...but I know just how to break him_. "You're going to regret lying to me, Ichigo...that was the biggest mistake of your life," She said to the night. An eerie calm settled over her as she made her way back to the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Ichigo returned to the ballroom, Yuzu and Karin had finished their dance and were sipping water, trying to catch their breath.

"Having fun, girls?" he asked with a smile.

"Hai!" The twins answered simultaneously. When they looked at each other and burst into giggles, Ichigo was reminded of when they were little girls being teased by their father and he smiled fondly at the memory.

"Whatcha smiling about, Ichigo?" Rukia asked cheerfully as she suddenly appeared beside him.

"Rukia," he exclaimed happily, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Much better, thank you. So, are we going to talk to your sisters now?"

"No time like the present, I suppose," he replied. "Girls, I need to talk to you for a few minutes and it's kind of private so I think we should go talk in the salon."

"Is something wrong?" Yuzu asked. "Is it Yoruichi-san?"

"No, nothing's wrong and Yoruichi's fine...she had to leave early and asked me to say her goodbyes and give you her love." No one seemed to notice when Rukia's eyes hardened at his use of the words 'Yoruichi' and 'love' in the same sentence.

The four of them went into the small room that adjoined the ballroom and closed the door behind them. "Yuzu, Karin," Ichigo began, "I'm no longer working for Yoruichi-san." Both girls gasped at his announcement.

"What happened, Ichi-nii?" they asked.

"Nothing happened; I just decided it was time to move on." Ichigo ushered Rukia in front of him, "Meet my new employer!" He said with a mischievous grin. "The Kuchiki's are a very wealthy noble family and as such, Rukia is constantly a target. We're all going to be moving to Kyoto so that I can better protect her." As the girls processed this information, Ichigo continued to explain their new situation. "I know you've built a life here, but Kyoto isn't far from Karakura so you can still see any friends you have...and you'll be closer to me." He said with an adorable smile, "I'll stay in the main house with Rukia and you two will share a very plush apartment nearby and if you need anything, you just have to ask."

After a moment of silence, Yuzu spoke up, "Well, I think it sounds like a grand adventure! Just think of it, Karin...we'll have a new place to live and meet new people...new _boys_," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Karin laughed at her sister and smiled at Ichigo, "I guess it will be alright-especially since you'll be nearby."

Ichigo looked back at Rukia with his eyes shining, "Then it's settled...tomorrow, we'll come here and gather up all your things and take you back to Kyoto with us!"

"Excuse me, I'd like to say something," Rukia said smiling. Everyone stopped talking and looked toward the small woman in expectation. "Now that we've dispensed with the wonderful little stories, would either of you girls care to know the truth of your situation?" As the girls gazed on in confusion, Ichigo looked strangely at Rukia, his smile faltering.

"What are you talking about, Rukia-san," Karin asked suspiciously.

"Well, Karin, I think you two are old enough to know the truth...don't you, Ichigo?" She turned inquisitively toward her lover and watched as confusion spread across his face.

"Uhhh...what truth?" He asked carefully.

Rukia just laughed in response and turned once more to the twins. "Have you two ever wondered why Shihoin Yoruichi-a grown woman with limitless financial resources-would choose a 14 year old boy to be her personal bodyguard? Or why she would keep his sisters in the lap of luxury? Surely at 14, Ichigo wasn't a professional protector, was he?" The girls looked at each other uneasily and shook their heads that he wasn't. "Then why would she do that? Any ideas?"

Ichigo nearly choked on the fear that sprung inside him, "R-rukia, what are you doing?"

"Let me ask you girls a different question...do you have any idea what your brother has done to keep you in such a lavish lifestyle? Any idea at all?"

Karin spoke up, "Ichi-nii has taken very good care of Yoruichi-san...and she rewarded him by taking care of us!"

Ichigo closed his eyes against Rukia's delighted smile, _Why is she doing this?_. "Very good, Karin! You got it right! Ichigo has taken _very_ good care of Yoruichi-san."

When Ichigo looked at Rukia, she saw pain and confusion in his eyes. _Good_, she thought, _let him feel the pain of betrayal!_ "I bet Ichi-nii never told you exactly how he takes such good care of your benefactor, has he?" The twins simply looked at each other in question. "Well, let me let you both in on a little secret...he wasn't her bodyguard." She whispered conspiratorially.

"What do you mean, Rukia-san? If he wasn't her bodyguard, then what was he?" Yuzu asked innocently.

"I'm glad you asked! You see..."

"That's enough, Rukia...," He turned pleading eyes toward his lover and poured every bit of emotion he had into them. "I'm begging you not to do this."

"Well, isn't that just precious...you're begging me? Maybe I'll consider stopping if you get on your knees to beg me," She snapped.

Ichigo couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. He simply couldn't believe that the woman he gave his heart to would do this to him. "Rukia...please stop this. I don't know what's wrong but..."

Rukia's gaze turned vicious in a second, "Of course you don't know what's wrong, Ichigo...after all, you thought that your little hallway was secluded and away from prying eyes." Rukia saw comprehension dawning on his face and pressed on, "Unfortunately for you, I have excellent vision and saw every single thing you did...and I warned you about my punishments. I told you I can be quite cruel. Well here I am, at my cruelest!" She said with grim determination.

Inside, Ichigo was panicking. He had to do something to make this right...to make her understand before she did the unthinkable. "Rukia...you don't understand. I know it looked bad but it isn't what you think, please just listen to..." Rukia silenced his lies with her claws across his cheeks. Karin and Yuzu gasped as they saw blood begin to drip from their brother's face.

"Do you know what a whore is?" Two sets of eyes went wide and both girls blushed furiously, "I'll take that as a yes." Rukia said with a humorless laugh.

"Don't...please," Ichigo pleaded.

As she saw the light drain from his beautiful face, Rukia nearly stopped. That same part of her that didn't want to cause him pain was still there, but it was silenced by the memory of seeing him with Yoruichi. Her rage won out and Rukia continued, "Well, dear ones, your precious Yoruichi-san took your brother from you to be her personal fuck toy. Do you know what that is?" She said as if asking them to answer a math question. Ichigo sucked in a breath and flinched as if she'd punched him in the face. "She used him over and over like a bitch in heat until her husband forced her to stop and do you know what she did after that?" Rukia turned back toward the horrified twins with a serene expression, "She sold him to whoever had enough money to afford him. So you see...you're brother is a prostitute and now, he belongs to me. When I purchased him from your dear Yoruichi, you two were part of the package." She grinned down at the twins who seemed frozen in time, "There now, isn't the truth liberating?"

When Rukia looked at Ichigo to gauge his reaction, she had to look away from the pain on his face. Ichigo slowly lowered his gaze to the ground as Karin gathered up the courage to speak. "Is it true, Ichi-nii?" she swallowed hard, "Have you...sold yourself?"

Ichigo said nothing to Karin and continued to stare at the floor. Yuzu tried to find out the same thing and received the same response. Ichigo was in a state of shock as his mind tried to process what had just happened. _They know. My baby sisters know what I am-I'm a disgusting, worthless, piece of trash who shouldn't be anywhere near them. They know..._ His despair was so intense that he never heard his sisters speaking to him.

Rukia gripped his chin, digging her thumb into her claw marks, "Ichigo, I think it's time you went home, don't you?" When Ichigo's vacant eyes rose to meet hers, he swallowed once before answering, "Hai, Rukia-sama, I'll leave right away."

"You do that...take the carriage," Rukia smirked, "I'll be home later and you can show me once more why I paid so fucking much to have you." Ichigo nodded and turned to leave without acknowledging his sisters or what had just happened.

"Ichigo, wait...please don't go," Yuzu begged.

Ichigo finally looked at his sisters with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, "I'm sorry girls but I've got to go. I love you both...and you looked so beautiful tonight." Ichigo turned around without another word and made his way outside to the carriage.

The twins had tears running down their faces and Karin turned to Rukia, "Why? Why would you do that to him? We don't care what he's done...do you hear me?!" She screamed, "We don't care! He's our brother and we love him and no matter what you say, he's a good person! You're the disgusting one...you are a sick pervert who actually paid for another human being. I hope you die and rot in hell you sick bitch!" Karin punctuated her tirade with a stinging slap that Rukia didn't bother to stop.

Rukia smiled at this weak child's defense of her brother, "It doesn't matter what you say or do, children, your brother legally belongs to me now and until you're married, you'll be under my protection. There is nothing you can do to stop me from hurting him and if you get in my way, I'll hurt you to punish him. Can you just imagine what _that_ would do to your loving brother?" Yuzu raised tear-filled eyes to her tormenter, "You really are a monster, aren't you."

"You have no idea..." Rukia threw over her shoulder as she walked out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_They know. They know. They know..._ The litany kept repeating itself in his mind over and over. Why did he think anything would be different because he belonged to Rukia? He was still a slave...still fucking for money-even if it was for his family. Nothing had changed, except...now he didn't have a heart. Ichigo tried to get his brain to function correctly but the pain in it overrode his efforts. He wanted nothing more than to forget tonight...he wanted to forget the pain, so he had the driver bring him to a part of Karakura he thought he'd never see again.

From his days as an orphan living on these streets, Ichigo knew exactly where to go to get what he needed. When he arrived at the nondescript, white house, he knocked and stepped inside when bade to do so. "What can I do for such a beautiful creature?" A young, effeminate man with feathers on his face asked.

"I need some Eros-already ground-and lots of it." Ichigo said grimly.

"What a tragedy that beauty such as yours should be marred by...infirmity!" The young man bemoaned.

Ichigo gave a mirthless smirk, "Not that kind of trouble...I need it for the other stuff it does. I need to forget for a while and I've got a lot to forget so if you don't mind, just give me the drugs."

"You do realize that Eros root is quite potent when ground and could have some...interesting...effects on you, ne?"

Ichigo was in no mood for this idiot and snapped his reply, "I know exactly what it can do and I know you could care less...so cut the concerned shit and just give me what I fucking came for."

About fifteen minutes later, Ichigo had what he needed and climbed back into his ride. When another carriage rolled past him and came to another grinding halt, the passenger door opened to reveal Matsumoto Rangiku in all her glory. She opened the door and Ichigo stepped down, "Ichigo! I saw the Kuchiki crest on the door and I was wondering what the hell Rukia was doing here." When a quick sweep of the vehicle revealed no other occupants, Rangiku asked, "Where's Rukia?" She saw the quick flash of pain in his eyes that he tried hard to cover and wondered what the hell her hot-headed friend had done this time. "Are you headed back to Kyoto?"

A reckless and self-destructive thought came to him as Ichigo looked into the beautiful woman's eyes. He gave her a lopsided grin and asked in a voice dripping with sex, "Do you want to take me there, Ran?"

Rangiku was taken aback by the blatant sensuality he had just turned on her, "Uhh...I...uhh..." she stuttered. Ichigo cocked his head as he moved to stand directly in front of her. He reached up to brush an errant strand of blonde hair and cupped her face in his hand. "Don't tell me you don't want to...I know you do. I can feel it..." He said as he brought his face next to hers. He turned to her neck and inhaled deeply while grazing her neck with his lips, "Hell, Ran, I can _smell_ how much you want me."

Ran's eyes closed as sensation coursed through her body. When she heard a passer-by say, 'Lucky bitch,' reality snapped Ran out of her desire-laden state. _We're in the middle of a busy street for heaven's sake...and this is ICHIGO...Rukia's Ichigo!!_ Rangiku backed unsteadily away from the tempting male, "Ichigo, get in the carriage and I'll take you home, ne?"

Ichigo lazily looked her up and down, "I'd say that's the best fuckin idea I've heard all day."

Rangiku didn't know what the hell happened to him, but she swore to herself that she wouldn't touch him...no matter what he tried to do. It was obvious that this young man was in a great deal of pain and she certainly didn't want to make it worse by being found in a compromising position with him...well, actually she did but that was beside the point! When Ichigo sprawled lazily on the cushions across from her, and stared at her with those molten amber eyes, she knew this ride was going to be the longest half hour of her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia decided to go to a sake bar that she and Ran frequented while in this town. She figured that it would be best for her to calm down before confronting Ichigo again. Now that the demon was calm and contained-after several cups of sake-rational thought returned and Rukia was truly horrified by her actions. Once again, she let her emotions override her brain and now she had caused Ichigo irrevocable damage. Thinking about the look on his face as she betrayed his trust made her cringe. She had never seen him so...lifeless...and she did that to him.

Rukia was still hurt by his actions, but thinking back on it, she should have let him explain. The way he treated Yoruichi wasn't lovingly but angry which means that she probably forced him to kiss her. Even if he did still have feelings for the bitch, that didn't warrant the utter destruction of his trust and crushing of his heart that Rukia dealt him. _He was so completely devastated and in such pain...again...because of me._

She knew that Ichigo was sincere when he confessed to her but she allowed her volatile emotions to run rampant. _Some mate I am,_ she thought self-loathingly. Not only had she utterly crushed her lover's heart, but she had devastated his innocent sisters. When she thought back on the things she said to them, her shame knew no bounds. _How am I going to make this right...what could I EVER do to make this right?_ The only thing she could think to do was be honest with him...perhaps if he knew she was a demon with anger management issues...maybe he could find a way to forgive her. _Che, not fucking likely dumbass._ Rukia tended to agree with her brain's sentiment but knew that she had to try. A couple of hours after she started drinking, Rukia made her way back to Kyoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rangiku was right about the ride home...it was hell. Having such a blazingly hot man right in front of her-obviously ripe for the fucking-and not being able to touch him was pure torture. When they finally arrived back at the villa, Ichigo asked her if there were any spare rooms he could use. She nodded at his odd request and showed him to one of the guest rooms. He saw how hard she was trying to keep away from him and even though he would love to hurt Rukia by banging her best friend, he didn't want to hurt Ran, so he dropped the act and hung his head, "Thanks, Ran...sorry about before. I just thought...well, never mind. If you don't want to lose your best friend, then I advise you to not come back here tonight...I won't be myself."

Ran nodded as the reason for his trip to the East End became glaringly obvious. "Just be careful, Ichi...and don't worry, I'll stay far away. Ichigo...do you mind if I asked what happened?"

"Not at all," he shrugged, "My baby sisters know their brother's a fuck toy-as Rukia so eloquently stated," he said simply.

Ran's eyes widened, "She didn't...she wouldn't do that to you!"

A humorless smile was his only response, "Night Ran...sleep well. If you change your mind tonight...you know where I'll be." Ichigo went inside and closed the door behind him.

"Damn you, Rukia," she said under her breath, "You just ruined a great thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo to the Eros that Yoruichi had sent with him as well as what was purchased tonight and put it all into a small pot of sake. When Ichigo used this at Seireitei, he only used about a fourth of the amount he had tonight. He smirked as he thought about it, _maybe I'll forget four times as fast._ As he began slowly sipping the potent liquid, he could feel the tension in his shoulders start to melt away. He felt his cock hardening as the effect that the drug was most known for began working on him. He heard a knock at the door and thought that maybe Rangiku had changed her mind. "Come in," he drawled lazily.

He was a bit disappointed to find that it was only Momo. "What can I do for you, Momo?"

As she tried to find the words to reply with, Ichigo began to slowly unbutton his shirt. When he was finished, he sprawled gracefully across the chaise lounge. He went back to his drink and raised an eyebrow at her lack of response.

Momo sucked in her breath at the picture her young master presented. His shirt was completely unbuttoned and as her eyes traveled over every bit of his exposed skin, she saw his erection straining against his pants. When he noticed her slowly devouring him with her eyes, Ichigo grinned sexily. "Like whatcha see, lil' Momo?" he said as he set his drink aside and unbuttoned his pants.

Momo gulped and shook her head in denial, _Look away, idiot! _She screamed at herself, but she couldn't make her eyes comply. "Ichi-Ichigo-sama, please forgive my intrusion," she said while blushing furiously.

"I'm glad you came," he said with a smirk, "I need someone to take care of this for me," He said while gesturing to his groin.

Momo's mouth went dry as need shot through her body, "What about Rukia-sama?" she choked out.

His eyes hardened for a moment at the mention of that deceitful bitch, "Don't worry about her...she's going to be gone for a while." Ichigo took a long drink of his Eros-laced sake and walked towards the stunned girl. "Ichigo-sama," she breathed as he stood directly in front of her.

"Do you want to touch me, little one?" He asked as he held his shirt aside. Momo didn't know a woman alive that could refuse such a request and closed her eyes as she touched his hard chest. She quickly pushed the shirt from his body and dipped down to swirl her tongue around his nipples.

As Momo went to work on his upper body, Ichigo took another long drink and felt the drugs coursing through his body. His head fell back as his control was slipping further and further away. When he looked back down, it was with black and yellow eyes. He grinned like the degenerate he was and shoved the woman down on her knees. Momo looked up in surprise at his rough treatment and saw what had to be demon's eyes looking down at her. "I know you want to suck it...don't you, you little slut?"

Momo felt her demon rising and her eyes darkened in response to his words. She swallowed and nodded affirmatively. "I-I do..."

"Then what are you waiting for...do it, bitch." Momo's felt her body's immediate response to him and peeled his breeches down enough to free him. "Oh...my," she breathed as she took his impressive member into her hands, "Ichigo-sama, it's so..."

"Mmmmm..." she hummed as her mouth closed over the head of it. Ichigo gritted his teeth against the pleasure she was giving him. Eros had always made him hypersensitive to pleasure but taking so much of it was sending his mind into overdrive. When he'd had enough of her timid sucking, he gripped the back of her head and forced his way further into her wet mouth. Momo tried to back away from him but he wouldn't allow it and continued forcing her head up and down his shaft. He pulled out suddenly and yanked her up by the arms to give her a punishing kiss. "Ichigo-sama," she said huskily, "You're scaring me..." Ichigo just laughed as he tasted her blood on his tongue.

In spite of her trepidation, Momo was hotter than she'd ever been. In her previous life, before Rukia saved her, Momo was a homeless teenager who had somehow managed to remain a virgin. After she became a demon and was introduced to carnality, she found that she really enjoyed sex. But never, in the past 200 years, had she ever been more turned on than she was right now.

Ichigo let go suddenly and jumped on the bed like a playful child as he shot her a cocky grin. "Well, are ya just gonna stand there or are ya gonna fuck me?"

Momo wasted no time climbing on top of the sexy male and inching her way down his shaft. Ichigo laughed, "I don't think so..." he said as he forced her down, hard. Momo screamed at the pleasure/pain and began riding him like the demon she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole way home, Rukia kept rehearsing how she would reveal her status as a demon to Ichigo. She didn't think that tonight was a good night to let him know that he was one too. When she finally arrived, Rukia took a deep breath and made her way into the villa. As she entered the foyer of her home, her excellent hearing picked up the guttural sounds of sex and her heart dropped straight to the floor. _Nooooo!!_ Her mind screamed as she ran up the stairs and into the bedroom from which the sounds were coming. She threw open the door and the scene that greeted her brought her killed every shred of hope she had that it wasn't Ichigo.

Momo, the deceitful little whore, was completely nude and bobbing up and down on Ichigo. For a moment, Rukia was frozen in place as Ichigo's eerie eyes met hers. He was propped against the headboard with a cup in his hand and he raised it in mock salute to Rukia before draining it. He threw it aside and grinned at her, "Rukia," he said in greeting, "So nice of you to join us." Momo stopped her movements and slowly turned her horrified gaze to Rukia, "Rukia-sama..." she gasped.

Momo's fearful words served to snap Rukia out of her daze. Her eyes went black and she allowed her claws and teeth to fully extend. "You slut! I take you in off the streets and _this_ is how you repay me?"

"Rukia," Ichigo chided, "Don't worry...when I'm on Eros, my cock stays rock hard all night and there's plenty of me to go around," he said cheerfully.

Rukia let out an inhuman growl and flew at Momo. She tried to protect herself, but the younger demon was no match for her enraged master. Rukia sliced open the other woman's throat and Ichigo looked on in amusement as her blood coated the ground and the light bled from her eyes.

When Momo fell to the ground in a lifeless heap, Ichigo began to clap, "Nicely done...it looks like I'm not the only one who's a monster." He frowned, "We do have a slight problem though. Now that she's dead, that leaves me with no one to fuck." He tapped his chin as if pondering a weighty issue. "Oh wait...there's you," he said darkly as he rose from the bed.

Rukia couldn't believe how calm he was as she murdered his newly acquired 'lover'. The Ichigo she had come to know would have been horrified by what she'd just done. This Ichigo actually _applauded _her. She watched his beautiful, nude body as he slowly made his way across the room. "You did a bad thing tonight, Rukia. I don't believe anyone has ever betrayed me quite so completely before...and now it's time to pay for it."

"Do you honestly think I want that slut's sloppy seconds?" Rukia asked snidely. "Thanks for the offer, Ichigo...but I'll pass." She turned away from his temptation only to be stopped by an iron grip on her arm.

"Do you honestly think I care?" He whispered menacingly.

Rukia laughed into his face, "You saw what I did just now and you have the temerity to threaten me? Don't make me laugh."

A maniacal grin stretched wide across Ichigo's face and Rukia felt a bone deep fear begin to spread inside her. "Does that mean you're gonna fight me?" he asked gleefully.

When Rukia attempted to shove him away from her, her eyes widened because she couldn't even budge him. Ichigo began laughing as his grip on her tightened painfully. He drug her unwilling body to the bed and threw her face down. When she attempted to rise, he shoved her back down and muttered "Stay," as though speaking to a dog.

"What's wrong, Ruki-chan? I thought you liked it when I get rough?" Rukia struggled to get away from her obviously demented lover but he wouldn't allow it. He managed to hold her down while using his claws to rip the clothes from her body-scratching her skin in the process. "You smell good enough to eat," he said amicably. Rukia renewed her struggled against the insanely strong male until she felt his tongue on her lacerated skin. "Mmmm...you taste like heaven."

Rukia was cursing her demon blood as she felt her body respond to his touch. He could smell her desire and it fueled his to even greater heights. "You're a dirty little bitch, aren't you?" he murmured as he ran his tongue across a particularly deep gash on her hip. All Rukia could do was pant in response. "Don't worry...I'm going to give you everything you deserve," he whispered as he reached between her legs and ran his fingers back and forth across her most sensitive place.

When she felt his hand slide over her clitoris, she moaned like a whore and shoved her ass against his crotch, "Ohh...mmmmm...Ichigo." He smiled at the sounds she was making and poised his cock at her entrance. He plunged inside her to the hilt and moaned as she clamped around him. He set a brutal rhythm that would have made her bleed had she not been screwing his brains out every day and ten times on Sunday. Ichigo bit his lip and looked down at the woman he professed his love to-the woman who killed that love and shoved the broken pieces back in his face-and dark rage began simmering in his belly. He didn't want to give her any more pleasure...he wanted her to bleed.

Ichigo pulled completely out of Rukia and smirked at her whimper of protest. "Don't worry, bitch, you'll get it back." Ichigo smiled as he plunged his cock into her tight ass. Brutal pain assailed Rukia and she screamed from its onslaught. "Ichigo...no, please," she panted, "Please stop..." she begged uncharacteristically. Since that night she was raped so many years ago, this was the one thing she would never allow a man to do to her...and now Ichigo was doing it.

"Well, isn't that just precious...you're begging me?" He threw the words she said to him in front of his sisters back in her face, "Maybe I'll consider stopping if you get on your knees and beg me. Oh...you're already on your knees," he laughed cruelly at her pain.

"Ichigo, please...I'm so sorry for what I did...I'm sorry!" She screamed as the pain became too much for her to bear. "Sorry isn't good enough, you treacherous bitch!"

"Ichigo!" Rangiku screamed from the now open door, "Stop it!"

"You can have a turn later, Ran-chan...right now I'm busy." Ran saw the terror and pleading in her best friend's eyes and did the only thing she could think of. She picked up the heaviest thing she saw and bashed it across the back of Ichigo's skull. He collapsed on top of Rukia and Ran immediately pushed him off of her.

Rukia immediately curled up into a ball and all the tears she never cried began pouring down her face. "My fault...it's all my fault, Ran." Rukia looked at Ichigo's unconscious form and cried even harder. "I did this to him..."

Rangiku threw a blanket of Rukia's shivering form, "Rukia, I know you're hurt and upset, but I need to know where you keep your chains. The ones that are fortified against demons..." Rukia looked up in confusion and Ran continued, "If he's free when he wakes up, he might try to hurt you again and I don't think I'll be able to stop him. We need to chain him up until these drugs wear off and he's back to normal. Now where are the chains?" Rukia pointed to a chest in the corner, "In there."

When Ran had Ichigo securely bound, she picked up her small friend and carried her to her bedroom. "I'm sending a messenger for Retsu and I'm not going to leave your side so you can just relax, okay Ruki-chan." Rukia absently muttered her thanks as she stared at the wall behind her best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N--Uhhh...remember when I told you this wouldn't be a sweet, tidy little love story? Well, ya can't say I didn't warn ya!!! MWAAHAAAHAAAA!!!!! (Yep, that's my evil laugh). I hope this wasn't too hardcore for my sweet romance fans *blushes furiously* Don't get too mad at me...remember that I DID promise you a happy ending so do not despair!!!;)

**A/N #2....Geez, guys...over 8,000 words in this one! I do believe that's a new record!!!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N—For those of you in luuuuv with my girl, DeviantHollow, she's on hiatus from her story (the kick ass 'Righteously Corrupted') cause she's doing me a big time favor. So keep yer pants on, folks! She's hurrying! Trust me, I'm about ready to tell her to forget it so I can get a freaking update! Anyhoo...here's the next installment of "Mine" and I hope it's not a disappointment cause I had a bit of trouble getting back into the groove...ALSO, it's gonna be a short chappy- since I'm on spring break, I'll be able to get more than one chapter posted and I'll feel better if I go ahead and give you guys an update....oh well, here ya go!

Chapter 17

Rangiku left her friend in Retsu's capable hands and made her way to the room in which Ichigo was still confined. The only illumination in the spacious room was provided by her small candle, but it was more than enough for her sharp eyes to see every detail of the gorgeous man so enticingly bound to the bed. "Get the hell over it, idiot," she whispered angrily to herself. Ran shook off the disturbing desires that plagued her whenever she was in the presence of this man and observed his unconscious form. He was breathing heavily; muscles tightly coiled and face twitching as though he was in the middle of a nightmare. She watched his obvious distress and felt pity climb its way into her heart. She wanted to hate him for what he did to her dearest friend, but she knew that was completely impossible. Ichigo had done some terrible things tonight but she knew that he was still a good person. When someone is given nothing but pain and heartache in their life, they will eventually reach a breaking point...now make that someone a demon and the potential for disaster increases astronomically. Tonight, Ichigo was dealt a crippling blow. He could have chosen a different way in which to deal with his pain, but Ran understood why he turned to the drugs. There are just some things in life that are best forgotten...and for Ichigo, tonight's events definitely qualified. As Ran's mind drifted to her own painful past, she didn't notice the subtle movements of the man chained to the plush bed.

"What the hell?" Came Ichigo's groggy voice. His words served to snap Ran out of her melancholy meanderings and she watched as he began to struggle against the manacles that held his strong arms stretched above his head and his feet were nearly immobilized. Ichigo was so preoccupied with his current predicament that he didn't immediately notice Ran's presence. She watched him fight furiously against the unforgiving metal and blood began to run down his forearms. The sheet that had been covering his nude body slipped dangerously low on his hips and Ran figured she should make her presence known before his accidentally provocative actions drove her insane.

"Ichigo," she said softly, "Stop struggling so hard. Those chains are fortified and there's no way you're getting loose until we let you go." Angry eyes rose to meet hers and stayed trained unerringly on her face as she finished speaking. Ran was disappointed to see that they weren't the warm, amber eyes she found to be so beautiful...these were the cold, merciless eyes of a killer.

"So I guess I have you to thank for these chains and this pounding fuckin' headache?" Ran looked away guiltily and nodded, "I'm sorry Ichi, I didn't want to but I had no choice...you were really hurting her."

"Che," he scoffed, "Yeah right. You coulda just left me the hell alone to finish what I started with that little slut." The outraged blonde gave him a swift right hook to the jaw, "Don't talk about her like that," she said between gritted teeth. When Ichigo turned his face back to her, he looked her dead in the eyes and slowly licked the blood from the corner of his lips. When he saw her lips part and eyes darken with desire, a sensual smile appeared on his face, "Wanna taste?" He asked playfully. Ran swallowed hard and licked her own dry lips. "I-Ichigo," she stuttered, "You've got to stop doing this."

"Stop doing what?" He asked innocently while flexing the hard muscles of his arms and torso. Matsumoto Rangiku had many fine qualities; unfortunately, self-restraint was not one of them. Ichigo smirked as the buxom blonde quickly straddled his belly. Her lips hovered above his for a moment before her pink tongue darted out to taste the blood at the corner of his grinning lips. Her eyes closed of their own accord as the taste of him washed over her. When her eyes opened again, onyx had replaced the lovely blue. Just as she was about to devour his lips, a disapproving voice called out, "Rangiku! What do you think you're doing?"

Ran's shocked gaze flew to the doorway and Ichigo rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration. Mutterings of 'fuckin' cock blocker' could be heard as Unohana Retsu walked into the room and shut the door softly behind her. "Welcome to the party, Doc," Ichigo drawled insolently.

"Get off of him now, Rangiku," Retsu said with hard eyes. Ran reluctantly climbed off of the fiery-haired creature and backed slowly away from temptation. "He belongs to your best friend...who happens to be lying in her room in pain from what this boy has done to her. Do you really want to lose her over a tryst with him?"

Ichigo looked contemplative for a moment, "Ya know, if I wasn't locked up right now I could put that little bitch out of her misery for ya-after I'm done torturing her, of course. Now, why dontcha come over here and I'll show ya how much of a boy I am...that is, if you're not too scared," he sneered. One second Retsu was standing near the door and the next; she was the one straddling Ichigo. Her claws were digging painfully into his throat and her black eyes were staring down at him malevolently, "There are more frightening things in this world than you, _boy_," she hissed.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed but the smirk never left his face. "Well, well, well...it seems like I'm surrounded by scary women....and I find that very fuckin hot." Retsu regained her composure in the face of his challenging glare and released the hold she had on him. Ran licked her lips and walked unconsciously toward Ichigo as blood dripped down his neck. "Rangiku! Get control of yourself right now or get out," Retsu growled.

Rangiku wisely decided that discretion was the better part of valor, "Sorry, Retsu, I'm gonna go check on Rukia."

"Che...coward," Whispered Ichigo. Once Rangiku left the room, Retsu turned back to the demonic male lying chained on the bed, "She's gone so you can drop the sex-starved act." Ichigo just grinned at her in response. "Have you no remorse for what you've done to Rukia?"

Ichigo's eyes hardened instantly and his smile disappeared. His voice deepened with the rage that still coursed through his veins, "Remorse? You expect me to feel _bad_ about what I did to that deceitful..." Ichigo didn't finish but instead gritted his teeth in anger and leveled a serious stare at Retsu, "Do you have any idea what she did to me? Do you know what she said to my _little sisters_? The disgusting words she used to describe the brother they loved?" As his voice broke, Ichigo looked quickly away, not wanting the pain he felt to be noticed by the older woman. "She didn't get a _fraction_ of the pain she deserved," he said as he pulled harshly against the chains, "As soon as I'm free, that bitch is going to pay for what she did," he declared grimly.

Unohana Retsu was a very perceptive woman and she saw the deep hurt that he was trying desperately to conceal. Even in his demon form, this young man's pain was a palpable thing and she could not help but feel it. "Ichigo, I'm well aware of what she did to you and it was...horrible. She told me about every hateful word she said but you can't use that as an excuse to lose yourself." She saw him pause in his struggle, "You're a good man in spite of what you've done. I understand why you turned to the drugs and that because of them, you're not yourself. Rukia is very, very sorry for what she's done and she feels terrible for causing you such pain..."

"She's sorry?" Ichigo interrupted softly, "She's fucking sorry? Do you honestly think I care?! That miserable bitch can rot in HELL!!!!!" Ichigo screamed in rage and renewed his efforts to break free of his chains. "I'll kill her! I'll rip her fucking heart out and shove it down her throat just like she did to me!!!"

Retsu watched Ichigo's anger build and she was very worried that he _would_ break the chains. She jumped on top of his writhing body and laid her hand against his thrashing head. She poured her demon magic, _kidou_, into him in an attempt to put him into a deep sleep. She had done this for Rukia once before when she was an out of control newborn and it worked then-she could only hope it worked for this powerful child. "Shhh," she spoke soothingly to the distraught boy, "Calm yourself, Ichigo. It's going to be alright...shhhh."

Ichigo's furious movements lessened as Retsu's _kidou_ began taking effect. When he opened his eyes, the tortured expression in them shot straight into Retsu's heart. "Your hands are soft...like my mother's were. Did you know I had a mother?" Ichigo asked quietly, his struggles ceasing entirely.

Retsu kept pouring _kidou_ into the boy but now she ran her hands soothingly through his silky hair, "Everyone has a mother, Ichigo."

Ichigo kept talking as though Retsu never spoke, "My mother was the most beautiful woman in the whole world and she loved me more than anyone ever has." Ichigo's black and yellow eyes were glazed over as though he was in a dream, "She would pick me up and hold me close and tell me how much she loved me." A small smile appeared on his beautiful mouth, "Whenever my dad and sisters weren't around, she would whisper to me that I was her favorite but I couldn't tell anyone and she'd cuddle me and tickle me until we were both laughing so hard...and then, one day, she was just gone." Retsu watched the pain and confusion cloud his features once more as his painful past intruded upon his solace, "I tried to stop them but I couldn't..." He looked up at Retsu with those glazed eyes like he was trying to make her understand, "He was hurting her and I tried to get him off of her but he wouldn't stop. She was crying and screaming and telling me to run away but I couldn't. I hit him as hard as I could but he just laughed and threw me to the ground. I was knocked out and when I woke up...my kaa-chan was gone. They were both gone and I was alone..." His voice broke and he looked away from Retsu's pitying gaze, "I hated those men...I hated any man who could hurt a woman like that and when I grew up, I was so proud that I wasn't like that...but now, I am. Now I'm the monster who hurts women." He looked at Retsu once more and if she ever thought a demon couldn't feel shame, she was wrong. She had never seen anyone more ashamed than Ichigo was right now. "I loved her, you know...and I-I hurt her...she was begging me and I didn't stop." His lids drifted shut as the _kidou_ pervaded his mind and the last thing Retsu heard was a whispered, "Rukia."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Retsu sat heavily in the chair next to Rukia's bed and watched the sleeping young woman. Rangiku was reclining on the nearby chaise, "Sooo...ummm..." She began shakily.

"Just don't, Ran" Retsu said tiredly, "Forget it ever happened and so will I." Ran nodded and gulped but didn't say another word.

Rukia's eyes opened and she smirked slightly when she saw her two friends hovering nearby. "You'd think I died or something the way you two are moping around." Retsu smiled at her, "How are you feeling, dear?"

"I'm fine...your healing _kidou_ has always been phenomenal-Not a bit of pain." Rukia sat up with her back against the headboard and looked down at her entwined fingers, "So, did you check on Ichigo like I asked?" Retsu nodded slightly, "I did."

"How is he?" The young demon asked quietly.

"Not good, Rukia...He was still under the influence of the Eros when I went in and he...well, he became very agitated when I mentioned you. I was afraid he was going to break free so I forced him into a deep sleep. He won't wake up for several hours and by then-hopefully all of the drugs will be out of his system."

Rukia closed her eyes and sighed, "I can't believe I did this to him...he's never going to forgive me."

"I don't know about that, Rukia...you can't just turn off your feelings just because someone hurts you so I'm sure he still loves you. Where there is love...there must be forgiveness." Retsu noticed the determined glint in Rukia's sapphire eyes, "So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to do the only thing I can...I'm going to tell him that I'm a demon-just like he is-and then I'm going to do everything in my power to prove to him that I'm sorry."

"Rangiku," Rukia barked, "I need you to go to Karakura and collect Ichigo's sisters, Karin and Yuzu, and bring them to their new apartment."

"But I thought since you...well, since you told them that..." Ran stuttered.

"Well, you thought wrong! I can't make up for what I've done if they stay in Karakura. I have to face what I've done and as soon as Ichigo wakes up...I'll face him too."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Abarai Renji," The cold, stoic voice of Kuchiki Byakuya rang out, "You had the utter temerity to strike my daughter and then you attacked her consort for defending her. Is this true?"

Renji was chained to the moist wall of the Kuchiki dungeon as he had been for the past few days. He had been given nothing to eat or drink and was simply left to contemplate what his soudaishou would do to him. When the man finally entered his dank cell, Renji felt ice cold fear shoot down his spine. "Answer me, Renji...did you do the things you stand accused of?"

"H-hai, Kuchiki-soudaishou-When I saw her defending that brat, I sort of lost it. I immediately regretted it and I know I deserved the beating her boy to- errr, her consort gave me." The red-haired man hung his head in shame.

"You did indeed deserve a beating but tell me, how was a human able to inflict so much damage on my second in command?" Byakuya asked with real interest.

Renji looked away from his master, "He is no human, Kuchiki-sama...I've never seen a demon with eyes like his, but I don't know what else he could be. He was insanely strong and he definitely had the viciousness of our kind." Byakuya turned his back to the pitiful creature on the wall as he thought about this news. "Renji," Said man jumped as if he'd been slapped, "You are hereby stripped of your position as fukutaicho and you are no longer a member of the Kuchiki clan. When you leave here today, I wish to never see your weak, cowardly face again and if I do, I will do you the courtesy of removing your head from your neck." Byakuya leveled a cold stare on the broken man, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama," Renji replied quietly.

"Excellent. Kensei...come in here please." Renji's heart dropped at the mention of that name. Kensei was a large, dangerous man...and he hated Renji. "Could you please show Renji what happens when a member of my clan shames himself by striking a woman and then being defeated in battle...without killing him?"

The blood-thirsty grin on the man's face was answer enough. Byakuya left Renji in the capable hands of his most talented interrogator and walked out of the dungeon. As he made his way up the stone steps, he could hear the shrill screams of his former fukutaicho. _Serves him right for hitting MY daughter_, Bya Bya thought to himself. Even though the punishment was harsh, he knew he was doing Renji a kindness by not telling Hisana about this...she would've really tortured the man...in fact, the word _man_ could no longer apply if you didn't have genitalia. Byakuya shuddered at that thought and renewed his vow to never make his wife very angry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so that's it for now...lemme know if you liked it and if you didn't...SORRY! I'll try to make it up to you in the next chapter:)!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A stray beam of morning light made its way through the blood red curtains and straight onto the sleeping face of Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo moved restlessly to turn his head away from the offensive ray and when he tried to put his forearm over his eyes, he realized he couldn't move his arms or legs. Ichigo cracked his eyes open and looked up to see what was holding him and that simple movement sent pain shooting through his head. Ichigo shut his eyes tight against the stabbing pain and groaned aloud.

"Ichigo?" Retsu said carefully. Ichigo hesitantly opened his eyes and Retsu gave a sigh of relief to see those beautiful amber irises, "Unohana-san," he inquired softly, "Why am I chained up?"

"I'll tell you about that in a few minutes. Right now, I just want to get these chains off of you and give you a drought I prepared for your pain." Ichigo closed his eyes again as Retsu carefully removed the manacles from his raw flesh. After he was freed, Ichigo managed to push himself up against the headboard without tearing up-which he considered a major coup-and drank the potion Retsu had prepared for him. As he rested, Retsu applied a healing salve to his wrists and ankles to help them heal and take away any pain they might cause him.

When the worst of his pain eased up, Ichigo felt well enough to open his eyes. "So, Unohana-san, can you tell me what the hell happened last night?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Retsu asked.

Ichigo's eyes hardened as some of the terrible events of last night came rushing back to him. "I remember Rukia betraying me and," Ichigo blushed cutely, "I think I may have propositioned Rangiku-san, but other than that...I don't remember anything."

"Well, to sum it up...you were very upset and you acquired a great deal of Eros to help you deal with it all," she said simply.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin against his knee, "So, I pumped myself full of Eros and then what? Was I chained up because somebody wanted a kinky sex game?"

Retsu did not want to be the one to cause this child more pain but she felt he should know all that had happened. "No, Ichigo...you were chained up because some very bad things happened last night and we were afraid to let you free while you were under the influence of the drugs."

Ichigo paled at her words and leaned against the headboard once more, "Just tell me what happened, please?"

Retsu nodded and reluctantly began a recounting of last night's events. She started with what happened to Momo up to Ran bashing his skull and chaining him up. She left nothing out and didn't pull any punches while recounting the horrible details. Ichigo sat motionless throughout the retelling but his eyes were wide with horror by the time she finished. "I-I _raped_...," he whispered before swallowing hard, "I actually hurt her like that?" Retsu nodded sadly. Ichigo fisted his hands in his hair and looked away from the older woman, "Is she...alright?" he asked brokenly.

"She's fine, now...but she's very worried about you." Ichigo looked up in confusion. "She wants to talk to you but I told her you would probably need more time to process everything."

"I just...Look, tell her that I'm very sorry for...hurting her but," Ichigo shook his head slowly, "I just can't see her right now, okay? I need to get out of here for a little while and wrap my head around all of this. Can you tell her that for me?"

"Of course I can...but you do need to talk to her soon. She has some very important things to tell you and I think that knowledge will help you make sense of it all." Retsu smiled at the conflicted young man and turned to leave the room. After she left, Ichigo quickly threw on some clothes and rushed out of the villa.

He headed straight for the stables, bridled Diablo, and rode out bareback at a dead run. The pair ended their mad dash in a little meadow Ichigo found on one of his earlier rides. He removed Diablo's bridle and let the massive beast meander freely about while he collapsed on top of the cool, spring grass. Ichigo closed his eyes in an attempt to allow his fevered mind a bit of rest but it was not to be...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Rukia asked disbelievingly.

"It's not like he left hours ago, Rukia; he just left and I believe he headed toward the stables. I told you the boy needed some time to himself to process things," Retsu tried to reason.

"But Retsu, he can't process things if he doesn't know the truth! I know how Ichigo thinks and right now he's probably raking himself over the coals for what he did to me. He thinks he's this horrible, out of control monster and I need to make him understand that he's not crazy and he's not alone. I can help him, Retsu. I need to help him...to atone in some small way for what I've done to him."

Every time Rukia spoke about Ichigo, Retsu was shocked anew at the depth of the girl's feelings. She may not want to admit it, but Rukia was in love with him. "Rukia, if you need to speak to him, just go out and track him. Did you forget that you're a demon? I'm sure that beast he rides isn't going to be covering its tracks well enough to fool you, m'dear," Retsu smiled at her young protégé.

"Of course you're right, Retsu...I need to face him and make things right. He needs to know everything and I'm not wasting another opportunity." Retsu watched Rukia sonido from the room and sighed to herself, "Young love," she whispered with a half smile, "Good luck, Rukia."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo knew the moment she arrived. Her scent pervaded his senses like the wildest summer rose. The tired young man got to his feet and turned slowly toward the woman still concealed by the shadows of the forest. When she walked out of the trees, Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to hate her so badly for her betrayal but the only thing he could think about was how he must have hurt her. He couldn't remember the things that happened after he took the drugs, but he could certainly imagine the type of damage he inflicted on her and it made him sick. She didn't look any worse for wear-she actually looked so damn beautiful it hurt-but Ichigo knew that mental scars lasted much longer than the physical ones. "Rukia," he said softly, "What are you doing here?"

When Rukia was only a few feet away, she looked up at him with those soulful sapphire eyes and Ichigo knew that nothing she could do would ever make him hate her. "I need to talk to you Ichigo," she said seriously, "There are many things you need to know but first..." Rukia looked at the ground and fidgeted a bit before returning her steady gaze to his, "I need you to know that I...I was so wrong last night and I'm so very sorry for the pain I caused you."

Ichigo looked away from her earnest face before speaking, "Rukia, before you say anything else, I need to tell _you _a few things without you interrupting, please." Rukia nodded warily. "First of all, I need to tell you why I kissed Yoruichi." When Rukia looked as though she was going to interrupt, Ichigo held up a hand to stop her, "Please, let me speak, okay?" Ichigo took a deep breath before continuing, "Yoruichi told me that she needed to talk to me in private so that my sisters wouldn't overhear us. I assumed it was about their new living arrangements but when we reached the alcove, I found out Yoruichi had other plans. She wanted me to give her one last kiss and it had to be very passionate and convincing. I had no desire to touch that woman and I certainly didn't want to betray you, so I refused. She used the last bit of leverage she had to force me to comply-She told me that if I didn't do as she asked, she would tell my sisters all about my life," A humorless smile ghosted across the young man's face, "Kind of ironic, wouldn't you say? Anyhow, I wanted to avoid that at all costs, so I decided to give her what she wanted. I had spent the past five years perfecting fake passion, so it was pretty easy for me to convince her that I felt it too." He looked up and Rukia saw nothing but honesty in his eyes, "But I didn't feel anything, Rukia...nothing but anger at being forced, yet again, to submit to that woman's demands. I wanted nothing more than to be free of her...I swear."

"I believe you, Ichigo," Rukia said softly, her eyes full of shame. "That makes what I did even worse..."

"Rukia, what you did last night was devastating, but that was no excuse for what I...for what I did to you." He took another steadying breath, "I have always despised men who force themselves on others...I've always considered them the worst sort of monsters and now-now I am one of them."

"Ichigo," Rukia tried to speak but Ichigo silenced her again and continued speaking, "I have been ashamed for most of my life but I've never been more disgusted with myself than I am right now. I never thought that I could do something like that to anyone," Emotion choked him for a moment, "But especially not to you, Rukia. I never thought I would be capable of hurting you. To know that I committed one of the worst atrocities a man could possibly perpetrate on a woman, sickens me..." When Ichigo looked into Rukia's eyes, she saw tears glistening in his, "I am so damned sorry, Rukia."

She walked toward him and tried to touch his face but he jerked quickly away, "Please," he said brokenly, "Don't touch me. I don't trust myself anymore."

Her face showed her determination as she spoke to Ichigo, "What happened last night was not your fault, Ichigo. I saw the light drain out of your eyes as I betrayed _you_ and I knew exactly what I was doing. I pushed you too far and you dealt with it the only way you knew how...you took drugs-lots and lots of drugs. I don't blame you for what happened last night...I blame myself."

Ichigo looked at her incredulously, "You SHOULD blame me," he shouted. "How could you not, Rukia? I chose to take the drugs _knowing_ that I would lose control-it's true, I didn't know that I would lose it that badly but don't you understand that I didn't care? I-I fucking _raped_ you and you don't _blame_ me?" His tortured eyes never wavered from hers as she processed his words.

Rukia flinched but never looked away from him, "Ichigo, I'm so sorry I did this to you."

"Quit fuckin' apologizing to me!" He said as he ran his frustrated hands through his hair, "When you told the girls what I was...yeah, I was...broken...but, now that I'm thinking more clearly...I can see that it's a good thing." Ichigo began pacing as he talked, "I'm actually glad that they know because now I don't have to make up excuses for not seeing them. You really did me a favor by telling them...I mean, it was kind of a harsh way to find out but at least now they'll stay away from me. Now that I know what I'm capable of, I don't want those girls anywhere near me...I don't ever want them to see me as the evil thing I truly am."

"Ichigo," Rukia said softly but he continued as if she'd never spoken, "Thanks to you, they'll know why I can't see them and then, when they're old enough, they'll marry and stay far away from their fucked up brother."

"Ichigo," Rukia said more forcefully, "Stop this! There was nothing good about what I did and you are not evil!"

"If I'm not a monster then I don't know what I am," Ichigo rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Rukia's eyes became determined as she focused on the exhausted young man, "I know exactly what you are, Ichigo...because I am the same thing."

Ichigo's looked sharply at Rukia and scoffed at her admission, "You are nothing like me, Rukia...how could you even say that?"

"That's where you're wrong, Ichigo. Have you not noticed some odd things about me-The fact that my eyes turn black when I am in the throes of passion?"

"Your eyes are dark blue; I've been with many women whose eyes darken whe-...sorry."

"No, don't apologize," Rukia said stoically, "I've got to start controlling myself where you're concerned. My lack of self-control is what caused this mess to begin with-which brings up my second point: Haven't you noticed my violent nature?"

Ichigo cocked his head and waited for her to continue, "Have you ever seen any other woman who acts the way I do?"

"Well, no...not really. I mean, Yoruichi's pretty violent but other than her...?" Rukia closed her eyes at the mention of that slut's name. She mentally shook away her dark thoughts and forged on, "Ichigo, did Retsu tell you about Momo?"

Ichigo nodded shamefully. "Then, you know that I ripped her throat out with my bare hands?" At those words, Ichigo's eyes widened. "No, I didn't know that...h-how?"

Rukia gave a small grin at his question, "Because I'm like you, Ichigo...I'm a demon."

"Wha-...??" Ichigo gaped.

"A blood demon, to be exact," Rukia explained calmly. "At first I wasn't sure because your eyes are different from any demon's I've ever seen, but almost everything else about you fits with our race: Your eyes changing when your demonic side takes over, your incredible strength and speed, the way you enjoy carnage...all of those are facts of life for demon-kind."

"No," Ichigo said firmly.

"Uhhh...what do you mean, 'no'?" Rukia asked with a furrowed brow.

"I don't believe any of this...either you're delusional or I am-but one of us is definitely fucking NUTS! There are no demons and you _certainly _wouldn't be one if they did exist. Seriously, am I still high?" He wondered aloud.

Rukia placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side in aggravation, "Ichigo! Of course you're not still high and everything I've told you is the truth!" He just snorted derisively. "This is the reason why you lose control...it's actually hard for me to believe that you're a demon but it's true. You are such a good person that if I hadn't seen it...for myself," she looked quickly away, "I wouldn't have believed it. There is no mistaking what you are and I assure you...we are the same! Every time I've hurt you it's because I let my dark side run rampant...it's the same for you except you're only _eighteen years_ _old_...I've had about 300 years to get control of myself and I still lose it-mainly just around you, though. I've found that you have a very...odd...effect on my inner demon."

Ichigo cleared his throat, "I'm nineteen, now," he corrected softly. "Yesterday was my birthday."

Rukia just shut her eyes as even more guilt slammed into her, "Ichigo...I'm so sorry...I didn't know."

Ichigo just shook his head and turn away from Rukia, "Like I said, don't be sorry. Besides, if neither of us is crazy and I'm not high...then you're probably lying-I just don't know _why_."

Rukia groaned in frustration, "I'm not lying! I'll prove it to you..." As Ichigo watched in awe, Rukia began using sonido to move around the meadow before coming to a stop in front of him, "Do you need to see more? Fine," She muttered at his mute expression, "When you're not in your demon form, I'm able to overpower you." Ichigo snorted derisively, "Yeah, right Ru-...gaaah!" Before he could finish his sentence, the small demon had his arms twisted painfully behind his back and his face pressing into the ground, "What the hell, Rukia?!?"

Said demon grinned with self satisfaction as she released her hold on him, "Do you believe me now?"

"I guess I have no choice," he grumbled while rubbing his sore arm.

"Excellent!" Rukia said while clapping her hands together.

"B-but...how? How could I have become a demon and not known about it?" He asked dejectedly.

"There are two ways to become a demon...humans can be turned using an ancient ritual called 'blood rites' or you can be born to demon parents. I started out human but I was turned. You, however...you are blood borne, Ichigo."

"How do you know that? My parents weren't demons! I would've seen it if they were _anything_ like me...they were just regular people!" Ichigo was looking a bit panicked but was trying to stay calm in the face of Rukia's explanations.

"Your mother was probably a human, but your father was most assuredly a blood demon." Rukia tapped her fingernail on her chin and said more to herself than to him, "Which would really make sense once you think about it...you don't seem to need blood to sustain you like the rest of us and your demonic side hasn't completely overtaken you-even though you've had no one to guide you." Rukia didn't notice Ichigo's increasing hysteria.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?! My father was not a fucking demon...he was a goofy old man who was never serious a day in his...wait a minute...you drink _blood_...to _live_?"

Rukia finally took note of Ichigo's overwrought state and attempted to soothe him, "Not all the time-we can eat regular food-but a couple of times a month, I need to drink blood to continue functioning at optimum levels....and your father was DEFINITELY a demon. That's how I knew for sure that you were at least part demon...because I recognized his name-Isshin-and I connected the dots."

Ichigo was trying so hard to wrap his mind around all of the information she was throwing at him, but he seemed to be able to process only bits and pieces at a time. "How do you know my father's name...did you know him or something?"

Rukia thought he was dealing with quite enough at the moment, so she decided not to mention all the particulars of his situation...including the fact that his father may still be alive. "No, no, I just...heard stories about him from my own father-demonic, adoptive father, that is-apparently he was an insanely strong demon who asked for his powers to be sealed so that he could live a normal, human life."

Ichigo didn't know what to say to that but another thought plagued him, "Does this mean that my sisters are demons, too?"

"Well, I have no way of knowing that...you'd have to ask them if they've ever had odd thoughts or feelings. I've never heard of half-breed demons before, so without any sort of precedent to go from...I guess it's possible for the girls to be completely human...but that's simply conjecture. We would have to speak to a demon much older than myself to know the answer."

"Much older than you? What do you mean...just how old are you, anyway?" Ichigo asked with genuine interest.

Rukia actually blushed as she answered his query, "Well, uhhh...314," she finally squeaked out.

His jaw dropped upon hearing that number, "Three HUNDRED and fourteen years old? You-You're old enough to be my great grandmother's great grandmother!"

The small demon was somewhat sensitive about her age and gave Ichigo a quick jab to the midsection. She smiled malevolently when she heard his, "Ooofff," of expired air.

"Violent midget," he muttered while rubbing his bruised midsection. "So, just how long _can _demons live?" Ichigo figured if he was going to be a demon, he should at least know some of the pertinent info about them.

"Well," Rukia thought for a moment, "Ran is 586 and Retsu is over 800 and neither of them are considered very old, so...?? I guess there's really no limit as long as we're not killed and before you even ask, we can die the same as anyone else." She gave him a bright smile, "It just takes a lot more strength and speed to kill us! I mean that little slut, Hinamori, was no match for me! She died immediately after I divested her of her...uhhh...sorry."

Ichigo had begun to look a little nauseous all of a sudden, "She was...they're all demons?" He asked in a strangled voice.

Rukia decided that he'd had enough information for one day, "Ichigo, we can talk more about this later...right now, I think you need to go home and rest..."

"Rest? I can't rest! I just found out that I'm a freaking mythical creature and you want me to rest?" Ichigo resumed his earlier pacing before he asked Rukia another question, "So...do you think I should try to drink blood?" Rukia's eyes darkened as she pictured him taking her blood. If only she weren't so depleted, she'd let him try right now!

"Ichigo, if you would like to try it, we'll have to wait until I've fed. Right now I can't afford to lose any." She said, thoroughly disappointed.

"No, no," he said quickly, "I wouldn't take the chance of turning back into that...demon...with you nearby...I couldn't stand it if I attacked you again."

"Does this mean that you still have some feelings for me...even though I broke your heart?" Ichigo looked as though she just punched him in the gut again and she looked away dejectedly, fully expecting him to rescind his love.

His voice was so quiet, she wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't a demon, "Che, as if I could just stop loving you." He turned to face her and she saw intense emotions play across his features, "That's what hurts so fucking much, Rukia...I've never loved anyone before and the one time I do..." He shook his spiky head, "but I can't just give up. Now that I know what we both are-at least to some extent-I can understand how easy it would be for you to lose control and hurt me like you did...after all, I lost complete control and did things I thought I never could...things I'll regret for the rest of my life." He closed his eyes and looked away, "I still can't believe that I... I'll never forgive myself for that."

His tortured expression was too much for Rukia to bear as she quickly stood and took his face in her hands. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't allow it, "Ichigo...I forgive you but you need to forgive yourself.

Ichigo's heart beat rapidly against his chest as he took in the words she'd just spoken. "You can forgive me...after what I did to you?"

"I DO forgive you, Ichigo. What I did to you last night was much worse than any physical pain I felt and _you_ still love _me_. I completely betrayed your trust and your love yet you think you can look past that. Of course, I forgive you for the pain you caused me. You are perfect for me and if you can forgive me for all I've done, then I think we can work the rest out together."

Ichigo still looked very disbelieving, "Rukia, I _raped _you...how could you ever forgive me for that?" A single tear made its way down his sculpted cheek, "I watched my mother be raped by some disgusting pig and I couldn't do anything to stop him...now, I'm the pig who attacked a woman-only I'm much worse. I did it to the only woman I've ever loved."

Rukia knew of only one way she could prove herself to Ichigo and let him know the truth, "I've had several years to learn control of my demon form-my _true _demon form-and I am able to call it at will." Ichigo looked up with a small frown as Rukia continued, "Only a few people have seen me like this because a demon's true form is deeply personal. It is the ultimate expression of their power and showing it to another demon means one of two things: 1) You are both battling at your highest level of skill and power, or 2) You completely trust the other demon and want to share that part of yourself. I trust you, Ichigo and I forgive you for what happened last night. If I show you my true form...will you believe me?"

The skeptical look he shot her only made her more determined to prove her claim. "Just stand there and watch me," she grumbled.

As he stood in silent shock, Rukia's eyes darkened until no color was discernable in their depths. He saw her nails lengthen into something resembling large cat claws and then she opened her mouth. All of her teeth were razor sharp and she had a set of fangs-longer than the rest-where her normal canines would be. Her skin color changed from her normal, porcelain-white, to having a marbled appearance of shiny white infused with ice blue...and were those small _horns_ protruding from her skull? All in all, Ichigo was completely freaked out but he didn't move. This was Rukia and as different as she looked, she was still achingly beautiful...SCARY...but beautiful.

She walked toward him and Ichigo finally spoke, "So, you're sure I'm not high and you're not crazy?" He asked hopefully.

Rukia grinned in response but with two rows of razor-sharp teeth, her smile was far from comforting, "I'm sure." Rukia, in all her blood demon glory, frowned and cocked her head like a curious bird of prey, "Are you afraid of me, Ichigo?"

He thought for moment before he answered, "No, for some weird reason, I'm not afraid of you." Rukia smiled that same discomfiting smile, "Perhaps you should be...you see, it's been a while since I last fed and you look...delicious. In this form, it's very difficult to deny my nature and right now, all I want to do is sink my teeth into your flesh and drink my fill." Her smile faltered and Rukia appeared to be struggling with herself. Right before his eyes, he saw her demonic form dissipate as Rukia went to her knees. He rushed over to catch her before she collapsed and he saw that her eyes were still black.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo...I shouldn't have changed like that when I haven't fed...I could have killed you," She said with tears in her eyes. "You should go...before I hurt you again."

"So, ummm...A couple of weeks ago when I thought I just fell asleep I remember you biting me...did you drink my blood then?"

Rukia gave a small nod. "You were just too tempting but it's alright, I can go find some idiotic human to drink from. I won't ask you to..."

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" The anger in Ichigo's voice shocked Rukia into silence. The agitated male rubbed his temples as though his head was killing him, "Do you think I'd honestly let you put your mouth on any other man?" He asked in disbelief. Rukia's dazed expression didn't falter, "Well I won't, you little idiot! You think you're the only one who's possessive...hell, Rukia, I love you and you think I'm going to stand by while suck on some other guy's neck? Is that it, you wanna see me decapitate some poor sonuva bitch?!" His amber eyes were blazing with his barely contained fury and Rukia's heart swelled at the sight. As he spoke, Ichigo sank to his knees and pulled her flush against his hard body. "If you've gotta drink blood...then you'll get it from me and _only_ _me_." Ichigo took her hand and used one of her still sharp nails to put deep scratch in the side of his neck. He grabbed the back of Rukia's head and guided her to the blood that was quickly forming. She looked up at him in askance, "Ichigo..."

"Just do it, Rukia. You need me and I am more than willing to help you, so...go ahead." Rukia needed no more encouragement as the scent of her gorgeous lover pervaded her senses. She closed her eyes in ecstasy as her tongue came in contact with the precious liquid and she gave the scratch a long lick. "Mmmmmm." Rukia sank her fangs into his supple neck and groaned as his blood coursed into her.

Ichigo's eyes drifted shut as sensation shot through his body. There was a tiny bit of pain when she pierced his skin, but after that, he felt nothing but intense pleasure. He could smell her arousal but he was doing everything in his power to keep her from noticing his growing need. He figured that her desire was simply a consequence of feeding and he refused to slake his unholy lust on the woman that he had brutally raped last night. Even though he couldn't remember his actions, just the idea of it made his gut clench in self-hatred.

Rukia felt Ichigo stiffen and she forced herself to stop. When she saw his eyes squeezed shut and noticed his erratic breathing, Rukia became concerned. "Ichigo? Are you alright?"

His eyes opened slightly and he forced a small smile for her benefit, "I'm fine...have you had enough yet?" He asked hopefully.

"You're lying!" She accused, "I hurt you didn't I?" When Rukia moved, she brushed against Ichigo's erection and he moved quickly away.

"Ichigo," she said breathlessly, "I didn't think you would want me like that after last night."

He turned shame-filled eyes to hers, "I-I'm sorry Rukia...I didn't want you to notice."

"For what?" She turned her most seductive smile on him and watched as it had the intended effect. Ichigo was sitting flat on the ground and he looked as though he couldn't breathe, "R-Rukia...I won't touch you, I swear. You can drink more of my blood if you want and you don't have to worry about me..."

Rukia effectively silenced his words by crawling on top of his lap, "Oh, I'm definitely going to drink more, Ichigo..." She reached between them and began stroking him through his pants, "Rukia, what are you...aahhhh," While one of her hands was busy stroking the hard length of him, the other had worked its way inside his shirt to tease one nipple. Rukia smiled to herself as the sound of his pleasure serenaded her. She began licking at his neck once more, her own desire forcing her to get serious.

Ichigo stopped her before she could unbutton his pants, "Rukia, you can't do this...It's too soon for you after..."

Rukia just shook her head in frustration, "I told you Retsu is a demon and demon's have magic. Retsu is excellent with _kidou_ and she healed me completely. I'm fine, Ichigo...I swear it." Rukia pushed his hands away and quickly released his throbbing cock. He hissed as Rukia ran her hands down the length of him and before he could protest, she moved her own clothing aside and sank onto him. The both moaned simultaneously as he slid into her tight, wet sheathe. Rukia immediately sank her teeth into his neck and drank deeply from him. After a bit more a bit more, Rukia released Ichigo and looked down into his eyes.

Ichigo saw his own blood dripping from her mouth as Rukia leaned toward him. He wrapped his arms around her and poured every ounce of love he had into what was the most sensual kiss of her life. As their tongues met more gently than they ever had before, Rukia began to move her body slowly in perfect synchronization with his. She steadied her shaking hands on his powerful shoulders and gasped and shivered as he began running his own hands soothingly up and down her spine. Rukia continued the agonizingly slow pace and Ichigo made no move to speed things up-He seemed as content as she was. She had never made love to anyone, but surely that's what this was. Rukia smiled secretly at that thought. She was _making love_ to Ichigo and she had never felt more alive. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

Ichigo stopped his movements and looked wonderingly into her eyes, "What did you just say?"

Rukia smiled as she searched his beautiful amber eyes and found his heart there, "I love you, Ichigo. I think I've loved you from the moment I first saw you sleeping at _Seireitei_. You are everything I've ever wanted and everything I never knew I needed."

The angelic smile that lit his perfect features shot straight to her soul, "I love you too, Rukia...I swear that I will love you forever," His words were spoken like a sacred vow and Rukia felt tears prick her eyes. Ichigo gently gripped her behind and climbed to his knees without breaking their connection. He kissed her sweetly on the lips and laid her softly down on the cool, green grass. He smoothed her silky hair away from her face and began slowly moving inside her.

Rukia tugged at his shirt, wanting to feel his incredible body, so Ichigo helped her remove it along with his pants. When he saw her hungry expression, Ichigo felt a corresponding need rise within him. He didn't want to scare her, so he ignored the whispering in the back of his mind that told him to rip her clothes off. Instead, Ichigo gently removed her soft yukata and gazed appreciatively at her perfect body, "You are so damned beautiful," He whispered reverently. Rukia thought she must have died and gone to heaven as the man she loved-who miraculously, still loved her in return-gave her blinding ecstasy over and over until he finally allowed his own release. After they caught their breath, Rukia curled up next to Ichigo like a contented kitten and laid her head on his shoulder. Ichigo smiled at her and covered them both with her previously discarded yukata. He pressed a kiss to the top of her lovely head and they lay together-completely sated-as sleep slowly claimed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A beautiful female demon was walking through the woods when she heard the man ride up on his horse. She was immediately attracted to him and intended to have him and drink his blood, but the appearance of Kuchiki Rukia dampened her plans. She chose to stay back and just watch the pair...and now she was so glad she did. She had always loved voyeurism. "Ohhh," She sighed as she watched the attractive couple in the meadow. She was too far away to hear their words but her sharp, demonic eyes saw every delectable movement the large male made. "Kuchiki-san is so lucky," she giggled girlishly as she watched the gorgeous man giving the dark haired woman such pleasure. The demon's expression turned gleeful as she watched them snuggle in the aftermath of their lovemaking, "I can't wait to meet you, nushi," she whispered with sadistic glee.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Oooooo....a mystery....in THIS story? *Gasps as the appalling absurdity* You guys go ahead and guess as to who our new, smitten demon-ess might be! And GEEZ...could I GET any sappier?! So, there you have chapter 18...hope you liked it!!

* nushi (n) lover


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ichigo jerked awake with the distinct feeling that he was being watched. That was a feeling that never failed to unnerve him. Since he hit puberty, people always watched him and after Yoruichi's grooming, it was something he dealt with on a constant basis. His sudden movement awakened Rukia from her satisfied slumber, "Are you alright?" she asked groggily. Ichigo shook off his paranoia and grinned at her adorable, sleep-rumpled appearance, "I'm fine, aijin...how are you?" Her reply was to collapse back onto his strong shoulder and promptly close her eyes again.

After a minute of watching her breathe, Ichigo interrupted her repose, "Rukia," he said softly. "Mmmm?" she replied. "I love you, but..." Her eyes shot open at those unexpected words, "But what, Kurosaki?" She asked in a huff. He frowned a bit but said nothing which only served to increase her anxiety. He finally decided to put her out of her misery, "But...my arm is completely numb and I'm afraid you wouldn't like me if I had only one arm."

"Bastard!" Rukia shrieked and elbowed him hard in the ribs, "You had me worried!" Ichigo just chuckled and rubbed his sore ribs while they both sat up and went about getting dressed. When they were both finished, Ichigo pulled Rukia close and inhaled her fresh scent, "I wish we could stay here forever..."

Rukia gasped and raised panicked eyes to his, "Oh no, we have to go!"

Ichigo looked completely confused by her 180, "Why?" he asked, truly puzzled.

"Because, your sisters will be at the villa soon...I sent Ran to help them pack and move over here and we've already been here a couple of hours so..." Rukia didn't finish her sentence as she caught sight of Ichigo's unintentional reaction.

His eyes dulled and his shoulders slumped as though he carried the weight of the world on them. "Ichigo?" She asked cautiously.

Ichigo seemed to mentally shake himself and gave her a smile. She knew right away that his smile was completely forced and her guilt slammed back into her full-force. They may have affirmed their love for one another, but Rukia knew that Ichigo would never forget this betrayal and he would probably never trust her again. "I didn't know what else to do...we told them they would be coming here today, so I thought it might be best to just get this over with and deal with the fallout."

Rukia was unnerved by his vacant stare before he finally focused on her and answered, "No, that's fine, " he said softly, "I've gotta face them sometime, right?" He sighed as the reality of the situation hit him, "I just don't know what we're going to say to them...I have no idea what the hell I'M going to say to them. I guess I could say, 'Uh, sorry I forgot to mention that I've been whoring for the past five years...I'll understand if you don't ever want to see me again.' He looked so young standing there looking so lonely and ashamed.

Rukia walked slowly over to stand in front of her lover. She ran her hands up his hard chest, over his shoulders, and entwined her fingers at the nape of his neck. "Ichigo," she breathed while pulling him down to her soft lips. Before their mouths met, Rukia looked deep into his beautiful eyes, "I love you and I am going to find a way to fix what I've broken." Ichigo smiled sadly at the beautiful demon in front of him and before she could notice that it didn't reach his eyes, he pulled her close and made both of them forget their problems-if only for a moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuzu had been up for hours, haunted by her brother's face as that evil woman spewed her venom. Karin hadn't slept one bit-her thoughts decidedly more sinister than those of her gentle sister. Her thoughts were actually quite disturbing-or they would be to most people. She was thinking about various ways she might torture kill those two bitches for hurting her brother. Both girls were startled from their respective musings by the insistent pounding on their door. "Helloooo," a much too cheerful voice sang from the other side. Yuzu and Karin exchanged puzzled glances as the former went to see who was there. As Yuzu opened the door, a statuezue blonde with gigantic bosoms sailed into their suite. "Who the hell're you?" Karin asked rudely. Nonplussed, the overly-exuberant female turned toward Karin with a wide smile, "Matsumoto Rangiku at your service, m'dears...and I've got to say, you two are so adorable," she squealed as she crushed both girls against her ample breasts-effectively cutting off any protest the two might have made against her embrace. When they were finally free, Karin was gasping for air as she asked, "What do you want, ya crazy woman?"

"Oh," the ditzy blonde replied, "I'm here to help you move all of your things to your new apartment in Kyoto!" At her words, both girls donned matching expressions of recalcitrance, "So that disgusting Kuchiki woman sent you?" Yuzu asked tightly.

"Well," Ran said, suddenly serious, "Yes, but I know it would do Ichigo a world of good to see you girls and know that you don't hate him for the things he's done."

"Of course we don't hate him," Karin snapped. Yuzu had tears in her eyes as she looked at the taller woman, "Our poor brother was forced to do unspeakable things...for us. If anything, we love him even more for the sacrifices he's made to keep us safe and happy." Yuzu's eyes hardened uncharacteristically as she looked at Rangiku, "Have you...taken advantage of him too?"

Ran's cheeks heated and Karin rose quickly to stand beside her sister. "N-NO!" Ran finally stuttered, "I have NOT!" Yuzu stared at her a moment longer as though she were seeing into Ran's soul. Apparently satisfied, the young girl nodded and spoke softly yet again, "I'll go get my things together...Ichi-nii is waiting."

Karin said nothing as she too gathered her things, but she was clearly not convinced of Ran's innocence if her hate-filled glares were any indication. The sounds made by the girls as they packed up their belongings were interrupted by yet another knock at their door. "No worried," Ran said, glad to divert attention from her guilty countenance, "I'll get the door!" Ran threw open the door to reveal the smiling face of Shihoin Yoruichi. Rangiku's eyes widened and she tried to form words of warning for the unsuspecting woman, however nothing came out. As Yoruichi sailed past her, she seemed puzzled by Ran's gaping expression.

The twins stopped what they were doing to gape at the new arrival, but Yoruichi didn't notice the frigidity of their 'welcome'. "Girls, I know I told your brother to say goodbye for me, but I just couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye," she looked sadly at the twins, "After all, you two are like daughters to me."

Karin and Yuzu exchanged glances before Yuzu spoke up, her voice sharp, "I'm so glad you think of us as your daughters, Yoruichi-san...and what about Ichi-nii? Do you think of him as your son?"

Yoruichi's coloring couldn't entirely hide the blush that suddenly flushed her features. She opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it as she gave them an uncomfortable smile, "O-Of course I do, girls. I love all three of you very much."

Rangiku groaned softly and dropped her face into her hands at Yoruichi's inability to sense the trap she just jumped into to headfirst.

"I bet you love Ichi-nii just a little bit more, don't you, Yoruichi?" Karin asked with feigned innocence, "Although, it doesn't seem like your very motherly towards him. After all, he is your-what was it called again? Ahhh, yes, he is your _fuck toy_ isn't he, Yoruichi-san?"

Yoruichi sucked in a breath at the vulgar phrase that just rolled off the innocent tongue of her young charge, "Karin! Where did you learn such a horrendous term...and what makes you think that about your brother!?"

"Don't try to deny it," The small girl fumed, "That Kuchiki woman told us everything! How you manipulated Ichigo into being your personal slave and then you turned him into a...a _prostitute!_ You disgust me!!" Karin screamed as she rushed the older woman. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Karin leap toward Yoruichi's throat with her previously concealed knife-intending to kill her old benefactor.

Yoruichi moved like a shadow as she grabbed the hand holding the knife and twisted until Karin was forced to drop her weapon. She then subdued the young girl by twisting her arm and forcing her to her knees, "You bitch!" Karin screamed. Rangiku held onto Yuzu as she attempted to aid her sister, "Let me go!" Yuzu cried out. "I can't do that little one...she's not going to hurt your sister," Ran said reassuringly. Meanwhile, Karin realized that there was nothing she could do as frustrated tears ran down her face. "Why," she choked out. "We trusted and relied on you...we actually _loved_ you! You just used us to get to Ichigo...to hurt him. You sick bitch!"

As Karin finished her tirade, Yoruichi caught Yuzu's glittering gaze and averted her shame-filled eyes. She immediately released Karin and stepped back, "I-I don't know what to...I'm sorry I hurt you both, but..."

"Us!" Yuzu screeched, "What about our brother? You should have seen his eyes when that horrible Kuchiki woman called him your...your..." Yuzu couldn't repeat the phrase that Karin had used earlier.

Yoruichi shoved down the guilt that assailed her from their accusations and instead turned to Rangiku, "Ran, could I see you outside for a moment?"

"What is it? You can't speak freely in front of us? What more could you possibly have to say?" Karin asked, bewildered.

Yoruichi just ignored her as the two older women left the room. Are you escorting them to Kyoto?" she asked quietly.

"I am," Ran replied guardedly.

"If you could give me an hour or so head start, I would appreciate it."

Ran frowned at her words, "What are you planning?" she asked suspiciously.

"Honestly...I'm worried about Ichigo and I want to check on him...I'm not starting a fight, I just want to make sure he's okay. Sometimes, he has trouble handling stressful situations..." She said evasively.

"So I've noticed," Ran replied. "I'll give you an hour, but don't mention it to Rukia...I don't think she'd appreciate me being friendly to you."

"I understand," Yoruichi stated seriously, "Thanks Rangiku-san."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia and Ichigo arrived back at the villa late in the afternoon. "I think I'm going to get a bath before my sisters get here. They need to know I'm okay but...if I have blood all over me and smell like sex, I won't be very convincing. Are you gonna join me?" He asked with a soft smile. "No, I have a few things I need to do and if I went with you, we'd never get anything done."

"True," He said with a smirk, "I'll be back down in a while, okay?"

"Alright, I'll have cook prepare some dinner for you." After a quick peck on the forehead, Ichigo bounded up the stairs to have his bath. Rukia smiled at his youthful exuberance and went to the kitchen to confer with cook. After making her requests, Rukia made her way into the her office and sat down hard in the plush leather chair. As she thought back on the events of the past two days, any attempt to balance the estate accounts was ruined. Rukia massaged her temples as she tried to think of the best way to handle Ichigo's sisters. She didn't want them to hate her-mainly because it would upset Ichigo-but she really had no clue what to do about it.

Rukia finally concluded that there would be no quick fix for this and resolved to work towards gaining the trust of all three siblings, once day at a time. As Rukia looked up from her desk, she was shocked to see Yoruichi standing right in front of her, "Wha- How the hell did you get in here without me knowing about it?!"

Yoruichi's reply was an eerie smile.

Rukia's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What do you want?" She snapped.

"I just want to see Ichigo...to make sure he's alright."

"Hah! As if I would allow that, you bitch."

Yoruichi sighed as though she were dealing with a child, "I know what you did to him. I went to say goodbye to the twins and they-well, let's just say that they're not happy with me. I know how depressed Ichigo can get on a good day, so he must be feeling absolutely wretched right now because of your betrayal."

As Yoruichi's words hit their mark, Rukia hung her head in shame. "You're absolutely right," She whispered. "I did hurt him but I'm doing everything in my power to make it right and he doesn't need _you_ to make him feel better."

Yoruichi sneered at the small demon, "Look Rukia, I'm going to be honest with you. I have never seen Ichigo care for someone the way he cares for you...and as much as I hate to admit it, that includes me. As much pain as I've caused him, I will never have the power to hurt him as badly as you did last night."

"Is that a fucking joke?" Ichigo growled low from the doorway. He had come downstairs just in time to catch the end of Yoruichi's hypocritical diatribe and he was pissed.

"Ichigo...I just found out what Rukia did and I came straight over here to see how you were doing." Yoruichi's smile faltered in the face of the hatred she saw on his face.

"Are you forgetting that you threatened to do the very same thing? He asked coldly.

"The difference is, I care too much about you all to have followed through..."

Ichigo snorted in contempt, "How _dare_ you claim to care about me. You don't give a damn about me and you never have. I've never meant anything more to you than sex and money-we both know that."

Yoruichi shook her head in denial, "That's not true Ichigo! I care a great deal about you."

Ichigo shook his head in wonder at the utter gall this woman possessed, "Oh, that's right, you're still pretending like that night didn't happen, aren't you?"

Yoruichi flinched as though he'd slapped her. She looked quickly away before speaking in a low tone, "Ichigo that was just...business."

"Business?" He gave a humorless laugh, "Is that what you told yourself while you watched it happen?" When Yoruichi didn't answer, Ichigo continued his verbal assault. "Do you remember what you told me when I begged you to not make me do it? You told me that I needed to be a man and start earning my keep...do you remember that, Yoruichi? I was _fifteen _years old, you bitch, and you were the only person I'd ever been with and you forced me to..."

Yoruichi interrupted and tried to explain her rationale, "That was the night that Kisuke forced me to give you up-to make you available to the public. I was drunk and I was angry and I made the mistake of taking it out on you...but I didn't leave the room because I wanted to make sure you weren't actually hurt."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Ichigo was visibly shaking with rage. "You're telling me you made sure I wasn't _hurt_. I was just a kid and I cried and begged you to make it stop but you never did...You had them chain me to the fucking bed so I couldn't run away and then you let..." His voice broke as tears filled his rapidly blackening eyes, "Where was your affection for me when I was screaming and crying in pain? Where was your affection for me when my blood covered the sheets? Where was your affection for me when you let that SICK SONUVA BITCH RAPE ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN!?" Ichigo screamed the last. He raised black and yellow eyes to hers and let the tears fall freely down his face, "How could you do that to me?" He said like a broken little boy. When she didn't answer, his hand shot out and wrapped around her throat.

Yoruichi's eyes widened as his growing claws dug into her skin, "Ichigo...stop...please" She panted.

"Fuck you," He growled demonically as he slammed her into the stone wall hard enough to crack it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TO BE CONTINUED....

A/N—Poor Ichi...so very fucked up. Sorry guys, gotta go to bed-I've got clinicals at 6 am but I wanted to get one more chapter out since updates will be scarce again (I HATE school!!) Also, sorry for the whole 'to be cont'd' thing...I'm just so freaking sleepy that I can't do anymore and I didn't know where I should end it...Anyhoo, hope you liked it and I'll try to get something else out next weekend


	20. Chapter 20

A/N—So, I was thinking...you guys have given me TWO HUNDRED reviews for a story I wasn't sure anyone would like and to say thank you...here's some 'bonus' material! Without TigerRaiken's flashback idea, this never would have been written. So, for all of you interested in exactly what happened on that terrible night...here's the lowdown. (Who knows what the hell I'll do if this thing gets 300 reviews...I'm likely to pass out, hit my head on a table, and die happy:)

*Oh, I feel I should warn those of you who are squeamish about rape scenes...you may want to skip that part of this chapter. It's not graphic but it is disturbing-at least it is to me.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20

**A Dark Past**

_Edo, Spring 1788, Seireitei Underground Training Facility_

The sound of metal clashing against metal was like an aphrodisiac to the dark-skinned woman observing the brutal training session. Yoruichi watched her young lover's bare torso twist and flex as he parried each blow sent his way by the monstrous Kenpachi Zaraki. His tanned skin was coated with a fine sheen of sweat and Yoruichi couldn't help but appreciate the way that skin played over his rapidly developing musculature. When Ichigo first came to Seireitei, he was thin but his muscles were strong and toned from defending his family. Now, little more than a year after being with Yoruichi, his body had undergone quite a transformation. If not for his innocent-looking face, she would have never guessed him to be fifteen.

Gods, how she loved watching him. It was like every move he made was intended to be provocative-even though she knew that wasn't the case. Yoruichi didn't know why, but everything about this boy screamed carnality. Without question, his looks were beyond exceptional, but she had seen many pretty boys come and go-he's the only one who kept her attention. There was just something about this one that drew her inexorably to him...whatever that may be. The strange thing about it was the fact that he didn't want any attention at all. When he first came to her, Ichigo was painfully shy and introverted. No matter how pleasurable he found the act to be, he would always try to avoid sex. Another odd thing about this shy, young man was his innate sexual prowess. Anything she taught him was performed with the skill of a man twice his age. As unwilling as he was to initiate sex with her, once he was into it...the boy was a mad fucking genius at it.

Since beginning his combat training a few months ago, Ichigo seemed to be coming out of his shell more and more. After some very intense training sessions, he finally started seeking _her_ out for sex. The first time it happened, Yoruichi was shocked because not only did he want sex...he wanted it _rough. _Thus began his initiation into the fine art of sadism and masochism. It was actually quite strange that shy little Ichigo really seemed to enjoy giving and receiving pain-and Ichigo really enjoying himself was so fucking _delicious_. Yoruichi couldn't wait until this fight ended...she was already so wet for him that it was ridiculous.

She was startled out of her musings by the annoyed voice of her husband, "Ahhh, wifey-chan...thinking about molesting that child again this evening?"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes at what had become his favorite subject, "What the hell do you want Kisuke?

"I just want the pleasure of my beautiful wife's company tonight," he said with a sly look.

"Not tonight...I have other plans," Yoruichi replied evasively.

"AAhhh...I have no doubt that you _did_ have other plans however, your plans have just changed, my love." Kisuke's smile widened when he saw his wife's angry reaction.

"Look, _husband_, I don't want to spend time with you and I'm not going to, you idiot!"

"Wifey-chan, you wound me," his dramatically hurt look was ruined when his grin immediately returned, "However it seems you and I may have a bit of a problem." His look turned serious in a second,

Yoruichi tensed at his uncharacteristically serious reply, "I don't want you seeing that boy anymore, I think you're becoming much too emotionally involved with him."

Yoruichi let out her pent up breath, "Is that all, baka? Because if that's it, let me ease your mind...I am not _emotionally attached_ to him. I fuck him. There is a big difference, as you well know."

"If you're not attached, then why is it you haven't had sex with me or anyone else since the arrival of this child...and more importantly, why hasn't _he_? That is why you brought him here, correct? To work for you...servicing customers?"

Yoruichi silently fumed as he continued referring to Ichigo as a 'child' but outwardly kept her cool, "It's very simple-I enjoy him. He is new and different and very, _very_ good in spite of his young age. The reason he hasn't taken customers yet is because I'm still training him." Yoruichi crossed her arms over her generous chest and Kisuke cocked his head to the side, watching her glare at him.

"I don't think so," He said confidently, "You don't want to share him with anyone else...isn't that right, Yoruichi? You just said that the boy is very talented at sex therefore I see no reason for you to continue _training_ him."

Yoruichi looked flustered by his words and her anger was beginning to show, "You and I have always had an open marriage-you've been free to screw whoever you want and I can do the same-you can't change the rules this late in the game, Kisuke. I want Ichigo and I'll have him until I've had my fill. There is nothing you can do about it."

"You've got things a little bit confused, Yorui-chan, an open marriage means that I _share_ you with others...not give you away completely. I am still your husband and I want what is mine. If I didn't know better, I'd say you love this boy..."

Yoruichi reared back in shock, "_Love_ him...What the hell is wrong with you!? Of course I don't love him! He means nothing to me beyond this obvious physical attraction. Creatures like you and I don't love, Kisuke...you know better than that."

"I'm not so sure anymore, Yoruichi...perhaps it's not love but you are definitely obsessed with him--and neglecting me--and that ends right now." Urahara stared at his wife without blinking, daring her to contradict him.

Yoruichi lowered her head for a moment and then raised defiant yellow eyes to his, "I won't give him up."

His eyes never wavering from hers, Kisuke continued, "I don't think you understand, Yorui-chan, you have no choice...it ends now. If he doesn't take a customer tonight, I will beat that boy within an inch of his life," Her outraged gasp was drowned out by her resolute spouse's next words, "And if you fuck him again, I'll kill the sonuva bitch." It was said with such calm finality that Yoruichi had no doubt he would follow through. Kisuke never made idle threats. He would kill Ichigo and that she could not allow.

She took a deep breath and looked toward her favorite obsession. She actually felt _tears_ of rage forming in her eyes as she contemplated her loss, "Fine," she whispered, "I won't touch him again and...I'll make sure he is with someone else tonight."

Kisuke smiled with satisfaction upon hearing his wife's agreement, "I'm glad you see it my way, Yorui-chan." The blonde man attempted to touch his wife's face but she pulled violently away from him, "Don't touch me you jealous sonuva bitch!" Ichigo saw them arguing and looked at Yoruichi with concern. Urahara noticed his gaze and turned to leave, "I'll let you break the news to your little toy, Yoruichi...and remember, I always keep my word, so don't cross me." Yoruichi shook with barely suppressed rage and glared at his retreating back.

Ichigo placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and asked, "Yoruichi-san...is everything okay?"

The supremely pissed off woman felt her anger boiling over and his solicitous concern sent her over the edge, "Of course not, you stupid boy!" She would show Kisuke exactly how _little _she felt for this boy. She grabbed the hand he put on her shoulder in a painful grip and twisted until the shocked young man went to his knees, grimacing in pain. "Y-Yoruichi-san...what did I do?"

Kisuke watched the exchange with hooded eyes and smirked at his wife's violent actions, "So mean, Yoruichi...so mean." He didn't need to see any more and left without another word.

Yoruichi steeled herself against Ichigo's pleading eyes and slapped his upturned face. "I didn't say you could speak," she hissed through clenched teeth, "I am the master here and you are my slave...it's time you start acting like it."

Ichigo looked up at her, eyes wide with hurt and confusion, "Yorui...??"

A vicious slap to the other cheek stopped him from saying more, "I said don't speak! You've had enough coddling from me-it's time you start earning the ridiculous amount of money I pay to keep your sisters in luxury. You'll have your first customer tonight."

Ichigo simply nodded in resignation. She drug the silent boy up by his hair, "Go to your room and bathe yourself thoroughly. I'll be up later to make sure you dress appropriately for your first night."

"Hai, Yoruichi-sama, I will do as you wish." Ichigo had never been allowed in the common room of Seireitei because Yoruichi never wanted patrons to think he was available. He'd seen several other slaves prepare for the night and he always blushed at the revealing clothes they wore...he hoped that Yoruichi wouldn't make him look like that.

Yoruichi left the training grounds and went straight to her office to get a handle on herself. She was so furious that she could rip her stupid husband's head off and to make matters worse, she had attacked Ichigo in her anger. It had been a _very_ long time since she'd lost control of her emotions like that. Several rounds of sake later, she was still pissed off and irritable, but she knew that it was time to prepare Ichigo for Seireitei. She made her way up to his room and went inside without knocking.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo bathed and threw on a pair of loose trousers as he waited for Yoruichi to arrive. He couldn't help but think about the night ahead of him and his trepidation grew. He had never been with anyone but Yoruichi and while that always felt wrong, it was nothing compared to the thought of being sold to a stranger. To keep his mind off of his troubles, Ichigo decided that he would get a workout while he waited.

When Yoruichi walked in, the site that greeted her made her mouth go dry. Ichigo was doing pushups and every muscle on his young torso stood out beautifully. When he saw her enter, he stood and wiped the sweat away with a towel. Yoruichi started toward him but stopped herself before she got too close. _What the hell is it about this kid that makes me lose all reason? Well, it won't work tonight..._ "I thought I told you to get clean," she snapped.

"Sorry, I did but then I got nervous and I thought a workout might help me relax," he said quietly.

The inebriated woman hardened her heart and mind against him-she simply could not afford anymore softness toward Ichigo. It was past time that she started treating him like the possession he was. "Take those sweaty things off and wash again."

Yoruichi turned away from temptation as he did what she asked. When he finished, she threw a soft, brown pair leather pants at him, "Put these on," she commanded.

The pants rode low on his hips-showing off his lean, but well-defined abs to perfection. Yoruichi decided that he should go shirtless because in her experience, there was nothing sexier than a hot guy with a tattoo and no shirt. She applied scented oil to his entire upper body and did her best to _not_ notice how wonderful he felt under her hands. When she finished that, she had Ichigo sit down as she brought out a pot of thick, black liquid. "What is this, Yoruichi-sama?"

"This is powdered galena mixed with oil-called kohl-and I'm going to apply it to your eyes. I've found that customers enjoy this look." As she spoke, she used a brush to expertly apply a thick line of black underneath his eye and another one on the upper eyelid. The effect was dramatic and Yoruichi seemed pleased with her efforts, "We're all done, Ichigo...are you ready."

"Yoruichi-sama, I'm not sure what to do once I get down there..."

"Ichigo, you don't have to do anything-trust me, I'm going to be fighting people off of you."

The young man gulped and took a steadying breath as he followed his benefactor out of his room and down into the den of iniquity that was Seireitei.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Yoruichi arrived in the common room with Ichigo, every eye was drawn to the stunning pair. When Ichigo felt the stares of all those people, his eyes widened and he took a step back. Yoruichi noticed his reticent behavior and took his hand with an encouraging smile-he looked so innocent right now, she could only imagine what that look was doing to her customers

"Yoruichi," he said in a panicked whisper, "I don't think I can do this."

Her eyes narrowed, "You can and you _will _do this...you have no choice. You belong to me, Ichigo, and if you defy me your sisters will be the ones who pay the price." Ichigo looked shocked by her threat but there was no more time to think.

Yoruichi turned toward the appreciative crowd and cleared her throat before speaking loudly to them all, "Good evening, my lovely patrons. Tonight, I have a special treat for you," she pulled a nervous Ichigo to her side, "This is Ichigo. He has been my personal pet for a little over a year now and I've decided to share him with all of you. He's going to be on display for a little while so you can get a good look at him and then I'll take offers in my office for who will have him tonight." When she finished speaking, several people began walking towards Ichigo. "Ah, ah, ah...only look, people. No touching unless I accept your offer for him-at least for tonight." Several groans of disappointment could be heard throughout the room. After a few minutes, Yoruichi retired to her office and a large group of women _and_ men followed her to place their bids.

Ichigo swallowed hard at the way he was being auctioned like a damn farm animal. "Hey, kid...you okay?" A man who looked to be a few years older than Ichigo asked. He had blue hair and wore loose white pants held on by a black sash. He had an angry-looking black panther tattooed on his left bicep and, like Ichigo, he had kohl lining his eyes-only his matched the color of his hair. "Uhh, I guess I'm okay," Ichigo said unconvincingly. "I've seen you around here but Yoruichi didn't really allow me to socialize with anyone but her so I don't know your name."

"The name's Grimmjow, but my friends call me Grimm." He stuck his hand out and Ichigo took it and returned the greeting, "I'm Ichigo."

"Listen, kid, I've been working for Yoruichi a couple of years now and I can tell you, it does get easier...the first night is always the hardest."

"I see she gave you a tat as well," Grimm said with a knowing grin, "She only puts those on her favorites, ya know? It's kind of a rating system for her customers...if you've got a bad-ass tattoo, that means you're good and she's gonna charge a helluva lot for you."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh, "Ahh, I don't know about that...she just said she likes the way it looks."

As more people came back from Yoruichi's office, they started surrounding the sinfully good-looking men. Ichigo started getting agitated again, but Grimm just kept talking as though he was used to this kind of attention. "So, how old are you?"

"Uhhh...I'm 15, what about you?" Ichigo asked while trying to ignore the lustful people all around him.

"I just turned 19 last month..."

"Grimm-kitty," A soft, female voice intruded. A beautiful, voluptuous woman with long, green hair arrived next to Grimmjow and slipped her arm around his trim waist. "I leave for five minutes and I find you surrounded by women and...oh, hello," she said, just noticing Ichigo.

"Nel," Grimm interjected as he put his arm around the woman's shoulders, "This is Ichigo...it's his first night. Ichigo, this lovely lady's name is Neliel."

Ichigo inclined his head respectfully, "Nice to meet you, Neliel-san."

"Awww!! Grimm, he's so adorable!" She squealed as she broke away from Grimmjow and enveloped Ichigo in a bear hug with more strength than Ichigo thought a woman her size should possess. "I just wanna hug him and squeeze him."

Ichigo was just about to pass out from oxygen deprivation since his face had ended up between the young woman's large breasts, when Grimmjow pulled her back. "Yoruichi's not lettin' anybody touch the kid tonight-including you Nel-chan."

Nel reluctantly released Ichigo and pouted prettily, "I didn't know...he's just so cute that I couldn't help but hug him!"

Grimm sighed and rolled his eyes, well-used to the young woman's antics, "Well, I've gotta go make Nel a very happy woman, so good luck tonight."

"Thanks, I think I'll need it," Ichigo ruefully replied.

Grimm grinned widely, "See ya 'round, kid!" Ichigo gave a small wave to the pair and he was left alone to deal with the ravenous stares of those around him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Come now, Yoruichi-san, I know you've received no offers that could possibly top mine."

Yoruichi took a big gulp of sake as she watched the man in front of her. She knew him very well and what she knew, she didn't really like. He was a very handsome man with short, blue-black hair and golden eyes, but Yoruichi knew that his looks were only skin deep. This man was one of the most maniacal humans she'd ever known...and he was Kisuke's best friend. She knew without a doubt that her ass-of-a-husband sent this devil to test her...after all, if she let _him_ fuck Ichigo, then she couldn't possibly love the boy. She knew she had to do it, but it was sure as hell going to cost him.

Yoruichi took another long drink before speaking, "I'll accept triple that and not a bit less."

The man raised his eyebrow at the exorbitant amount and smirked at her, "Done."

Yoruichi closed her eyes for a moment; _He's going to have to get used to all kinds of clients...might as well start with the worst. _Her resolve cemented, Yoruichi spoke once more to the man, "I'll have to be in the room with you...I won't allow you to brutalize him like you did the last one. Poor Kira never recovered from the torture you inflicted on him."

The man's smile grew wider, "I believe I compensated you well-enough for his loss, however I don't have a problem with your terms, Yoruichi-san. As long as I'm the first man to touch this boy, I don't care who is in the room. Oh, and I promise I'll be more gentle with this one...I won't even bring my tools with me."

Yoruichi's lip curled in disgust, but it had to be done. "Then it's settled. His room is on the top floor-to the right...you go on up and I'll bring him to you." The man nodded and turned to leave.

Yoruichi sank down into her chair and dropped her head into her hands, "Damn you, Kisuke," she whispered. Of all the people he could have sent to test her, he had to send the worst of the worst...Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yoruichi was well and truly drunk when she finally rescued Ichigo from the throng of people surrounding him and brought him to her office. "I've decided who you'll be entertaining tonight...and I think I need to prepare you."

Ichigo really didn't like the sound of that.

"You're going to be with Urahara-san's best friend, Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

He looked up at her in disbelief, "But that sounds like a man's name..." Yoruichi said nothing but the look in her eyes was all the answer he needed. Ichigo shot to his feet and planted his hands on her desk, "No...I won't do it and you can't make me!"

"Calm down, Ichigo, I'll be in the room to make sure he doesn't hurt you too much."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Yoruichi!? I am not having sex with a man!" Ichigo's shouted, panic obvious in his voice.

"Once again, you have no choice. You _will_ do this... it's time for you to be a man and start earning your keep!"

"The fuck I will!" Ichigo tried to leave her office, but when he saw Kenpachi and Ikkaku blocking the exit, he slammed the door shut. "You can't be serious," He said while leaning on the door with his eyes shut.

Yoruichi spoke in a low voice, "I never lied to you, did I? I was clear when I said you would be having sex with anyone I told you to, wasn't I?"

"But I never thought that you meant I'd have to be with...men. I-I just can't do this Yoruichi...please don't make me do this," he pleaded.

At that moment, he looked every bit the 15 year old boy he was and Yoruichi felt a twinge of regret that she immediately squashed. "You're not going to change my mind...no matter how much you wish it was different, this is your life now." At his crestfallen look, Yoruichi drove her point home, "Don't forget all that I've done for you...I took your family in off the streets and gave you wonderful homes and plenty of food to eat. In exchange for that, you agreed to my terms...if you renege on our bargain, I'll have to get compensation in some other way. How long do you think your little sisters would last in this life?"

Ichigo's head shot up and fire burned in his eyes, "Fine," He gritted out between clenched teeth, "Let's just get this over with."

Yoruichi nodded and stood, "Ken-chan, Ikkaku-san...could you please come in here." The two men entered and waited while Yoruichi spoke, "I'll need you to accompany us upstairs...Ichigo is a bit unwilling and I may need your assistance." Yoruichi walked out followed by Ichigo, Kenpachi, and Ikkaku.

The closer they got to his room, the more anxious he became. When Yoruichi opened the door, she moved aside to allow Ichigo and his 'escorts' to enter. He froze on the spot when he saw the tall man standing in the middle of his room in nothing but a yukata. Mayuri smirked at Ichigo's panic-stricken face and walked until he stood directly in front of the young man, "So nice to meet you, Ichigo...you and I are going to get along just fine."

When the bastard raised his hand to touch Ichigo's face, he just snapped, "Don't touch me, you sick freak!" He turned to run out of the room but was stopped by two iron grips on his arms.

"Ohhh..." Mayuri cackled, "He's a lively one, Yoruichi. I like it when my prey fights back...makes things more _interesting_.

Yoruichi ignored him and spoke to Kenpachi, "Put him facedown on the bed and chain him up."

Ichigo fought hard against his captors but in then end, he was overpowered by the two men. "Please Yorui," he begged as they clapped the manacles on his wrist and ankles, "Please don't make me do this..._please!_"

Yoruichi looked guiltily away from his pleading eyes, "Thank you gentlemen-that will be all." Kenpachi gave Ichigo a pitying glance as he walked out of the room. When the men had gone, she nodded at Mayuri and sat down on the nearest couch.

"So as long as I don't beat or torture him, you won't interfere...correct?" When Yoruichi nodded her assent, Mayuri smiled broadly and made his way toward the bed. He knelt down next to Ichigo's head and reached out to touch his silky hair. Ichigo tried to jerk away, but there was only so far he could go with those chains on. The older man gripped his hair hard and turned Ichigo's face toward him and spoke quietly, "I'm really going to enjoy breaking you, boy."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he renewed his struggles against the chains, "Get away from me!!" The man just laughed in delight at Ichigo's obvious fear.

Mayuri ran his hand down Ichigo's back and smiled when he fought harder. His hand continued down to his ass and then up between his legs.

Ichigo whimpered when the man ripped his pats and pulled the torn material away, exposing him to Mayuri's lecherous gaze. "Stop...please," the frightened boy begged.

"Awww...poor thing," Mayuri whispered in his ear, "This is really going to hurt..."

Ichigo screamed in pain as the evil man brutally violated him. Tears ran down his face and his terrified eyes begged Yoruichi to make it stop. When she saw his blood soaking the sheets, she nearly gave in and stopped the monster. Yoruichi felt choked by self-hatred as she watched her beautiful boy break before her very eyes.

His pain and fear excited the rapist even more and caused the man to pound into him that much harder. After several minutes, Ichigo stopped begging. Tears poured unconsciously down his cheeks and his eyes were blank as his mind retreated deep into itself. When the disgusting creature was finished with him, he slithered up his body, grabbed Ichigo by the hair and yanked his head back hard. He gave a long lick to his cheek as he whispered, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" he laughed evilly. Ichigo didn't respond at all.

"That's enough, Mayuri...you're finished so get out," Yoruichi snapped. Ichigo's tormenter dressed and with one last smile at Ichigo's broken body, left the room. Yoruichi just sat there for a minute, trying to compose herself before walking over to the bed and covering him with a sheet.

Ichigo was gripping the bed so hard, his knuckles were white and his wrists were mangled and bloody from struggling against the chains. When she released him, he didn't move for several minutes-still in shock from the pain and psychological torment he just experienced. Finally, as though waking from a nightmare, he blinked and curled his traumatized body into a ball.

Yoruichi sat next to him on the bed and reached out to touch him. As he continued to stare at nothing, she stroked his hair gently, "Ichigo," she said softly, "I'm so sorry." He didn't acknowledge her words in the slightest, but Yoruichi continued speaking as she lay down facing him, "I will never make you do this again, I swear. I will never let a man touch you again...I'm so sorry, okiniiri. I shouldn't have done this to you...no matter what Kisuke wanted, I shouldn't have allowed this."

They stayed that way until Ichigo finally fell into an exhausted sleep. He didn't even stir when Yoruichi cleaned the blood from his battered body. She put a thick blanket over his shivering form and lay back down next to him.

Ichigo slept until late afternoon of the next day. When he woke up, a maid that Yoruichi had keeping an eye on him rushed to have a bath prepared for him. He couldn't seem to scrub his skin hard enough to get rid of the feel of that man on his body and he stayed in the tub until the water was cold. Yoruichi sent a platter of his favorite foods up, but instead of eating, he dressed much like Yoruichi dressed him the night before as the maids cleaned all evidence of last night from his room. It was dark by the time he finally made it downstairs and he went straight to the common room.

Yoruichi saw him enter-as did every other healthy female of breeding age-and she watched every move he made. When she made her way over to him, she could see that his eyes were still hollow. "Ichigo, you don't have to be here tonight."

He didn't even spare her a glance as he walked into the middle of the bustling room. Several women approached him and when he turned the full force of his charm on them, they were eating out of his hand. He chose one of them and without another word, they made their way upstairs. Not one time since that night did he speak of what was done to him and neither did Yoruichi.

As time went by, Ichigo came to rely heavily on the drugs Yoruichi supplied for him. His visits to Karin and Yuzu dwindled down to nothing and all of his free time was spent with his best friend, Grimm. Their favorite things to do were getting wasted and fighting. The two most gorgeous men of Seireitei were highly sought after and to party with both of them was very expensive...but _**always**_worth it. Ichigo eventually decided that there were only two things that he was very good at: fighting and fucking, so he threw himself wholeheartedly into both of them.

After that fateful night, Ichigo's combat training took a decidedly sinister turn. The darkness that abated during his first year with Yoruichi came back with a vengeance. No longer were his matches friendly. Instead, every punch he threw, every slice he made was filled with malice and hatred. He remembered Kenpachi forcing him down on that bed and rage filled his heart and pumped throughout his body. When his eyes changed color for the first time, Kenpachi was nearly beaten to death. Urahara was the one who dragged Ichigo off of the unconscious man. None of them were really sure _what_ Ichigo was, but they figured he was probably part demon. Ironically, it was Kisuke that taught Ichigo how to suppress the darkness within him.

Yoruichi was immensely relieved that Ichigo seemed fine after the incident and eventually, she downplayed the whole event in her mind. She forced herself to forget what actually happened and focused on the present, although she never forced him to do that again.

She may have forgotten but Ichigo never did. When he was alone, nightmares would plague him and he would awaken with a scream stuck in his throat. He never forgave Yoruichi for what she did even though he pretended like none of it ever happened. An innocent boy died on that horrible night and in his place stood this new, dangerous and sensual creature. May the gods have mercy on them all if he ever released the iron grip he held on his emotions...

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N--Well, there you have it...a little background info was thrown into the mix as well. I hope you liked it and if you didn't-sorry:( We'll find out what happens to Yoruichi in the next chapter!!

*If you haven't seen Mayuri's real face yet, google it or look on YouTube for the scene.

*Don't worry, Grimm will be back later!XD


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As Yoruichi struggled against Ichigo, his iron grip around her slender throat tightened convulsively. "How does it feel, bitch?" His black and yellow gaze bored into hers, "How does it feel to be at the mercy of someone stronger than you?" Her only response was to claw at his muscled arm while she fought for precious air. "How many other boys did you let him fucking destroy, hmmm? Not that it matters, you treacherous bitch, one was enough."

Ichigo smirked at her feeble attempts as he pulled her away from the wall and brought her closer to his body. His grip slacked enough for her to drag in a ragged breath, "That's right...breathe you sick fucking whore," he whispered into her ear, "Breath and stay alive so that you can feel the pain." Before she could blink, Ichigo repeatedly slammed her smaller frame into the hard floor. As he knelt next to the groaning woman, his grip on her throat slackened again. "Awww, Yorui-chan...did that hurt?" His expression full of mock concern, he caressed her rapidly bruising neck. "So fuckin sorry bout that...I haven't really been myself lately," he said with a smirk.

Blood was oozing out of the dazed woman's skull, nose, and mouth and Ichigo felt his senses sharpen at the smell of it. He suddenly had the intense urge to drain this bitch dry and that thought served to shock him out of his destructive mind frame. He released her throat as though it burned him and looked down at his hands in horror. "What the hell am I doing? This isn't me...this isn't fucking me," he whispered to himself.

As sanity returned to the crazed young demon's eyes, he stood and backed quickly away. He looked toward Rukia with something akin to panic in his eyes, "Please...get her out of here before I..." His voice broke and he turned away from them both, "Please, Rukia."

~X~

Rukia watched Yoruichi struggle to breathe and felt immense satisfaction. How dare she? How dare that disgusting woman allow a _man _to violate him like that? As much as he hurt her last night, she knew it was nothing compared to what he must have gone through. Fifteen years old, held down and brutally raped...her poor Ichigo-has he ever felt safe in his life? His mother and father were cruelly taken from him at such a young age and he was left alone to fend for his life as well as the lives of his young sisters. To protect and provide for them, he offered himself as a human sacrifice and in doing so, he lost a piece of his soul. Then there was Rukia. No matter what atrocities Yoruichi inflicted upon him, she was right about one thing...Rukia hurt him more than that bitch ever could.

When Rukia saw Ichigo release Yoruichi, she wanted to scream at him to continue. She wanted him to maim this woman...she wanted her fucking head on a silver platter and it seemed only right that Ichigo be the one to deliver the death blow. However, when he looked at her with terror in his beautiful brown eyes, all she could think of was making his pain go away. She'd been selfish enough...it was time to take care of _him_ for a change.

"Please, Rukia." Those broken words snapped her out of whatever trance-like state she was in and she rushed to action. Rukia grabbed Yoruichi and hauled her to her feet and practically drug the other woman outside. Yoruichi said nothing the entire time and Rukia didn't spare her a glance until she released her on the other side of the barn. Rukia finally turned to her nemesis and spoke menacingly, "You putrid, disgusting creature...if you ever even _look_ at Ichigo again I will hunt you down. And by all that's holy, if you attempt to talk to him or touch him...I will fucking_ CRUCIFY _you! Do you hear me, you vicious slut?" Rukia screamed.

Throughout her warning, Yoruichi looked at the ground. When Rukia finished she looked up with a vacant expression and softly answered, "I hear you, Rukia."

Her soft reply caught Rukia off guard and the smaller woman just stared as Yoruichi continued, "You're right...I am putrid and disgusting and God knows I'm vicious. I was wrong to do what I did to him...so very wrong." Yoruichi actually had _tears_ in her eyes, "Forcing him to do that was the worst mistake of my life, and believe me, I've made lots of mistakes." She gave a humorless laugh. "I know it doesn't matter-the damage is done-but I am sorry for the pain I caused him...so fucking sorry. You don't have to worry about me bothering him anymore...I think I've done enough damage to him to last a lifetime." As Yoruichi turned to walk slowly away from Rukia, she spoke over her shoulder one last time, "Oi, Rukia...you might wanna start giving that boy some blood...might make him a bit easier to handle." With those words, Yoruichi was gone. Just fucking disappeared. _What in HELL's FIRE was that,_ she thought. Rukia's shook her head disbelievingly and turned back toward the house-toward Ichigo. He needed her.

~X~

Yoruichi would have almost let him kill her. She deserved it...hell, she _wanted_ it for what she did to him. If she wasn't terrified of what Kisuke would do to him, she would have gladly slit her own throat for her beautiful boy. Ichigo was so right when he accused her of pretending that night never happened. It was much easier for her to live with herself that way. When he didn't speak about or acknowledge her betrayal, she actually convinced herself that it wasn't that bad. She convinced herself that she never watched the light drain out of his beautiful eyes. She convinced herself that he would be okay. But he wasn't okay, not by a long shot.

When she saw his eyes change tonight, she was very surprised. Kisuke told her that he had him under control, but what she saw in there was the complete opposite of control. The first time she ever saw those eyes was after Mayuri raped him. They were at the training grounds and he was sparring with Kenpachi. Kenny managed to get Ichigo on the ground and put his knee in the boys back. Ichigo went absolutely ballistic. Yoruichi saw his eyes change and everything after that was pretty much a blur. Ichigo nearly killed him and would have if Kisuke hadn't drug the fierce boy off of him.

Because of his odd eyes and his apparent ability to live without blood, they weren't sure exactly what _kind_ of demon Ichigo was...but they were pretty sure that he was one-if only a half breed. Neither Yoruichi nor Kisuke ever told Ichigo their suspicions...because they would have probably had to explain how they knew about such things. After the incident with Kenpachi, Kisuke decided to take matters into his own hands and he began personally training Ichigo. This was no ordinary training-it was the same training that newborn demons went through. In addition to that, Kisuke told me to start secretly adding blood to Ichigo's wine in the off chance that he was getting worse because of its absence. With the blood and the training, Ichigo made a dramatic turn around. His demon form hadn't appeared since then...Yoruichi had gone so far as to have him and Grimmjow tailed on the nights they went looking for trouble. She received detailed accountings of all the fights those two got and not once did he lose control. Seeing him lose it tonight was a total shock.

As much as she deserved to suffer and die...as much as she wanted to allow him his revenge, she knew that Kisuke would have his head if he killed her. If Ichigo hadn't stopped when he did, she was going to have to hurt him to get free and that was the _last _thing she wanted to do. But at the last moment, he came through. He always does. Yoruichi just smiled sadly as she sonidoed back to _Seireitei_.

~X~

When Rukia arrived back inside, Ichigo was sitting in the room, vacant eyes staring at the blood on the wall and floor-obviously feeling awful. His shoulders were slumped, elbows on knees and his chin was resting in his hands. He looked so young and lost that Rukia wanted to cry for him. She just stood quietly, looking at him. He spoke suddenly and quietly-his voice as absent as his eyes, "You deserve so much better than me. I'm so fucked up its ridiculous."

"Ichigo, I'm just as screwed up as you are...I mean, honestly-do you not _remember_ what a vicious bitch I am?" Rukia asked with mock exasperation.

Ichigo's small smile didn't quite reach his eyes, "Yeah, but you're not vicious _and_ fucking insane." He dropped his forehead into his hands and drew in a ragged breath, "What kind of crazy asshole rapes the woman he loves and then assaults another woman the very next day...and this time, I don't even have drugs to blame!" He grabbed fistfuls of his spiky hair and yanked hard, "What the hell is my problem? I was controlling this bastard inside of me before this...now it seems like the sonuva bitch comes out to play every damn day!"

Rukia didn't know what to say to comfort him, so she just kept standing silently beside him while he ranted.

"Why don't you just throw me out of here?" At that point he looked up at her, "Seriously, why would you want someone like me screwing up your life?"

"Ichigo...I told you, you dumbass. I love you! What don't you get about that...not to mention the fact that we're _demons_ and as such, we're all a little fucking nuts-most of us are a _lot_ nuts...I was outta my mind the first 50 years and hell Ichi, you're only 19! Give yourself a break baby." Rukia put her hands over his, pulled them away from his soft hair and kissed each fist.

"I'm just so scared I'm gonna lose it and hurt you again. I refuse to do that. I would rather die first...I would fucking kill myself before I hurt you again," he declared, his voice thick with self-disgust.

Rukia froze for a moment, a petrified look on her face, before she delivered a swift right hook to his cheek. She smirked at the look of stunned disbelief on her lover's face, "What?" she asked with an innocent shrug of her dainty shoulders.

"Wh-what the fuck, you violent damn midget! What the hell was that shit for?" Ichigo's furious stuttering just made Rukia giggle.

"It worked didn't it? You were depressing me, Ichigo...now you're wearing a look on your face that I really, really like." As she spoke, Rukia straddled Ichigo's thighs and pulled him flush against her body. "Don't even _joke_ about killing yourself...got it, okiniiri?"

Ichigo swallowed hard and nodded, his exasperation was gone but in its place was the intense urge to lose himself between her silky thighs. He pulled her down as he pushed up, his erection already throbbing at having his woman so close. "Fuck Rukia, do you know what you do to me, baby?"

"Why don't you just show me, you sexy mother fucker." At her provocative whisper, Ichigo growled and attacked her lips. His fingers were digging into her hips as he used his sinful tongue to wage war against her own. He broke away from her to trail slow, hot kisses along her jaw, to her ear lobe, and down her creamy neck where he gently nipped and sucked. He kept one hand on her hip while the other found its way under her skirt. He cupped her mound and just let her wetness coat his fingers as he kept up the maddening assault on her neck. Rukia mewled in protest at his hand being so near but doing nothing to assuage her ache, so she ground her pussy against his hand as hard as she could. Ichigo grinned sadistically into her neck but he still wouldn't relent. He used his left hand to yank her shirt down and expose her breasts to his hot mouth. He pushed a little harder against her dripping pussy and just as he took one nipple into his mouth, he shoved two fingers deep inside her. Rukia screamed, maddened by lust, as he worked his fingers in and out of her. She grabbed his hand as though he might take it away and rode his long fingers as hard and as fast as she possibly could. Ichigo released her breast and just watched her as she ground against him. Her eyes were closed, breasts still glistening from his mouth, as she rose and fell on his soaking wet hand. Ichigo rubbed his thumb against her throbbing clit and watched as she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes tighter. His eyes were half closed and his own breathing was erratic as he watched and felt her break into a million pieces. His fingers were still deep inside her as she rode out the rest of her orgasm.

His tiny demon collapsed against him, panting like she'd just run a race. Ichigo slowly pulled his fingers away as she weakly protested the loss, "Ichigooo..."

"Shhh," He raised his hand to his face and proceeded to lick his fingers clean, "You taste so good, Rukia." He took her small face between his hands and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Rukia moaned and pushed down on the erection that was still straining against his clothes. Ichigo never stopped kissing her as he reached down and began unbuttoning his pants.

"AHEEEEMMMM!"

Ichigo was still kissing Rukia when he opened his eyes to see the absolute worst sight he could ever possibly see in a million years-_goodbye erection_. Matsumoto Rangiku-cock blocker extraordinaire- and walking in behind her was none other than his baby sisters. He watched as their expressions quickly changed from mildly curious to identical looks of horror within three seconds.

Ichigo sort of, well, freaked the fuck out. He guiltily shot to his feet causing Rukia to fall hard on the floor. He gaped like a fish at his sisters before realizing his mistake and hauling the supremely pissed off midget awkwardly to her feet.

Deciding to forgive him since it occurred under extreme duress, Rukia focused on the trio before then and broke the awkward silence with a nervous laugh, "How long have you guys been here?" She directed her question to Ran who was having a very hard time keeping a straight face.

"Not _that_ long," She replied with a not-so-subtle grin, "Juuust long enough."

Ichigo knew his sisters only saw him _kissing _Rukia, so he was able to relax fairly quickly and walked up to embrace his dumbfounded sisters. "Karin, Yuzu, I'm so glad you're here," he said as he loving kissed their heads. Yuzu gave him a brave smile, attempting to ignore the intimate scene they'd walked in on.

Karin, however, had no such intentions. "_Why_ were you kissing that _woman_, Ichi-nii?" She asked angrily.

Ichigo didn't miss a beat as he answered confidently, "Because I love her, Karin."

The twins' eyes nearly bugged out of their heads at that statement and Yuzu sputtered, "Wh-what did you just say?" While Karin simultaneously screamed, "What the hell?"

Ichigo took a deep, calming breath and looked at each of them before turning to Rukia, "Can you and Ran give us a few minutes?" Rukia nodded in acquiescence and the two women quickly took their leave.

"Girls, sit down...I'd like to talk to you." They were still in shock but did as he asked. "I know that you're probably confused and I'm sorry for that, but what I said is the truth. I love Rukia and she loves me."

Yuzu let out an unladylike snort, "How can you possibly love a woman who treated you the way she did last night?"

Karin added her own thoughts, "And how could you delude yourself into thinking she loves you when she clearly sees you as nothing more than a...a _slave_."

Ichigo lowered his eyes for a moment-the shame of his sisters knowing about him was rearing its ugly head, "I know it's hard to understand or even believe, but it's true. Rukia is...different. She's an extremely jealous woman and she has a hard time controlling that part of her. To be fair," Ichigo's voice dropped, "I've done terrible things to her too so...don't judge her so harshly, okay? I promise you both that she does love me and she is trying to be better...and so am I. That's really all we _can_ do." He looked up at them both and saw disbelief written plainly on both their pretty faces.

"I don't care what you say, Ichigo," Karin began, "Someone who loves you would not keep you as a _slave_!" Yuzu nodded emphatically in agreement. "That means that she doesn't even see you as a person, Ichi-nii...let alone love you."

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration, willing them to hear him. "You don't understand...I wouldn't _want _her to free me. The whole reason I started all of this five years ago was to make sure that you two were taken care of and that reason still stands. As long as you need me, I'm going to take care of you and at least with Rukia, I'm only with one woman...and the woman I love, at that!" He looked at their sad expressions-both on the verge of tears-and held his arms out to them. They both rushed into his embrace, sobbing into his shirt.

When they had control of themselves again, they both stepped back looking sheepish. Ichigo just smiled at them both, "I know you're both hurt and angry because of the choices I made but I just need you to trust me, okay? Trust me and please..._please_ give Rukia a chance. She is so sorry for what she did and she sincerely wants to make it up to you both. Will you give her another chance?"

The twins looked at each other and looked as though they were communicating telepathically before they turned back to their brother, "We'll try," they said in unison.

Ichigo let out the breath he'd been holding and gave them a beautiful smile, "That's all I can ask...thank you both."

~X~

A/N I know, totally lame-o chapter...sorry:( School has been a real bitch to me and I haven't had any time to write but I did want to conclude the whole Yoruichi thing so...there it was. I know some of you are probably disappointed that she didn't die, but I've got some other plans for her down the road and didn't want this to turn into a war with Kisuke so, meh, let tha bitch live! I will say that some very freaking awesome (if I do say so m'self) stuff is coming in the next few chapters. We are finally getting into the Aizen/Isshin plot-yay! I've got a pretty wicked twist planned that will occur at a)big demon party or b)after big demon party. Not sure yet exactly where I'm gonna throw it in but I think you'll recognize it when ya see it and you prolly won't see it coming. You'll be seeing Grimm pretty soon as well:)

I hope I didn't disappoint too bad with this one and SORRRRRYYYY for the wait. I'll be updating pretty quickly since I don't have a lot of stuff going on this week...maybe two chapters? Hmmm...I guess I could be one of those review whore-hounds and say if you give me lots of reviews for this pathetic chapter, I'll update quicker-LOL...but I won't! That ain't how I roll, chickens...peace out!

Oh! Before I forget! The love of my life (seriously, she's like my secret internet lesbian lover*cough*don't tell my husband)...uh, what was I saying? Oh yeah, my home fry Deviant Hollow has done some awesome fanart for my pathetic lil fic and posted it here... .com/art/DemonIchi-Mine-Pt-1-158885160

(If this doesn't come through, I'll put in on my profile page)

Anyhow, note the awesome fuckin dragon tattoo...drooooooollll:)

Thank you so much, my lovely lil' Fru Fru...I will always love you! (Geez, I'm so gay-and luvin it!)

Wow, long freakin A/N.

K, guess that's it...ummm...bye.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_~~Ichigo was poised above Rukia, looking lovingly into her beautiful face. As he entered her slowly, feeling every inch of her sheathe contract with pleasure, he felt such peace. Never before had he felt so complete...so loved. The pleasure becoming too intense for his leisurely pace, Ichigo ran his hand down her thigh, behind her knee, as he began sliding faster, deeper, and harder into her willing body. His mouth went unerringly to her breasts as his skillful tongue worked its magic on her. "AAAAhhhhh....Ichigo," Rukia screamed as her orgasm tore through her. _

_As he felt her walls clamp around his rigid length, Ichigo squeezed his eyes tightly shut in an effort to gain control over his unruly body. It was deeply ingrained in him that a woman should experience more than one orgasm during sex, therefore letting his passion have free reign was difficult to do...Once a whore, always a whore, he supposed. She just wouldn't stop milking his cock and it was making him a little insane._

_When he opened his eyes to tell her to stop moving, Rukia was gone and in her place was Yoruichi. "What the...? Why the hell are you here?" Ichigo yelled in outrage. Yoruichi only smiled her oddly cat-like grin as she rolled her hips, taking him deeper inside. Ichigo hissed at the pleasure it brought him but tried to extricate himself from her grasp. He didn't want this...he didn't want her. He almost pulled all the way out of her body only to find that he was chained tightly to the bed and couldn't move any further. Yoruichi said nothing but her smile widened a bit. _

_As he struggled against his bondage, Ichigo felt the sharp and familiar sting of a leather whip across his skin and heard a woman's mocking laughter, "Kurosaki-kun...did you miss me?" Her question was accompanied by another lash and as his body tightened involuntarily, he felt her breath on his neck. "You'll never get away from us...ever. No matter how hard you struggle to be free, we'll ALWAYS own you." As she licked him from the back of his neck to his ear, Ichigo shuddered with pure revulsion...Orihime. Just looking at her, one would not automatically recognize her true nature; however, her innocent face and shapely body hid a soul as evil and dark as that freak who raped him. He hated this woman...why was she here?_

_Beneath him, Yoruichi wrapped her legs around his waist and slid him completely inside her. As Orihime beat him, Yoruichi fucked him and all he wanted to do was get away from both of them. Their laughter was all around him as they each used him for their own sick pleasures. Ichigo screamed at them to stop, his anger and frustration making him shake uncontrollably. They wouldn't stop. They would never stop. He could make them stop. He WOULD make them stop. _

_As soon as the thought came, Ichigo allowed all of the hate and rage he felt to coalesce inside his soul and the resultant explosion of power allowed him to rip free of the chains. As he turned toward his tormenters, Yoruichi asked with a smirk "What are you going to do...kill us?" _

"_That is fucking fantastic idea," Ichigo growled menacingly and advanced on the two unflinching women._

"_Do it," Orihime encouraged him._

"_Hurt us, Ichi," Yoruichi chimed in._

"_Think of the blood, Ichigo...think of all the blood there would be," Their matching, unbalanced grins widened as he advanced on them both._

"_Ask and ye shall receive, bitches." Ichigo attacked Orihime first, digging his clawed hand into her chest and removing her beating heart, "Didn't know you had one a these," he said dismissively as he threw the offending organ against the wall. Orihime died with a smile on her insipid face._

"_I guess that makes me next," Yoruichi purred, her voice thick with what Ichigo recognized as sexual excitement, "Make it hurt, Ichi...make me bleed."_

_Her begging served to excite his demonic form and he felt his fangs lengthen in anticipation of her death, "Your wish is my command, Yorui-chan." He backhanded her hard, sending her flying into the opposite wall. She immediately rose and walked resolutely toward him, "More," was all she said. As Yoruichi laughed, Ichigo did as she asked...he made her bleed. When he was done playing with her, he sank his fangs into her neck, preparing to rip her lying throat out. The pleasure of this act was all around him and Ichigo closed his eyes and gave in to his deepest desire. When it was over, he opened his them again so that he could see the result of his carnage. _

_Dull, sapphire eyes stared unseeingly back at him. What? No. No. No. NOOOOO!!! This wasn't right. This was a fucking nightmare. Ichigo heard something unnatural screaming Rukia's name over and over...and then he realized- it was his own voice.~~_

Ichigo shot straight up in the bed, sweat dripping off him, a scream stuck in his throat. His panicked gaze went to the other side of the bed where Rukia slept blissfully unaware of his inner turmoil. It took him a few minutes to realize that what happened was a nightmare and that Rukia was not dead. She cracked an eye open and groggily asked if he was alright. When he reassured her that he was fine, Rukia rolled over and promptly fell back to sleep.

Ichigo felt a wry grin creep onto his face, "Damn comatose midget." He shook his head at her and headed outside to lean against the railing of the balcony. The cool night air soothed his feverish skin as he still fought to banish the images he had of Rukia's lifeless body. Another nightmare. Another _fucking_ nightmare.

Everything had been going so well in the two weeks since Karin and Yuzu arrived. Rukia was making one helluva effort to be friends with them and, while they still didn't trust her, they weren't overtly hostile...well, Yuzu wasn't. Rukia's actually been acting really weird about them...almost _motherly_-in a severely fucked up kinda way. The other day, while the four of them were on one of their routine shopping excursions into Kyoto, there were several guys ogling and cat-calling at them. Evidently, they said something rude to one of the girls. Rukia proceeded to calmly and systematically beat the holy hell out of each guy...without killing them (which Ran assured me was a major accomplishment). After that, Karin's attitude was noticeably different...she had just a little more respect with a hint of admiration.

Yes, their lives have been getting better and better...except for these mother fucking dreams. Every night for the past week, Ichigo had been plagued by these nightmares. It was always pretty much the same- The sexual positions changed, but in the end, it was always Rukia's lifeless eyes that he saw. He started out making sweet love to Rukia and then she would morph into Yoruichi to be joined soon after by that bitch. Orihime...just, Orihime. She never told anyone her last name-like she was some kind of fucking celebrity. He sneered as he thought back to their first meeting.

Shortly after his humiliating 'introduction' into the world of prostitution, Yoruichi allowed this woman to purchase his services. Ichigo soon discovered why Yoruichi drugged him so thoroughly prior to her appointment...this sadistic bitch enjoyed inflicting pain more than anyone he'd ever known. When she finished, Ichigo had actually collapsed from the blood loss caused by her whips and knives...if his healing wasn't so superior, he would've been scarred for life. Yoruichi admonished her and told her she would no longer have use of him if she treated him that way again. The sick bitch became obsessed with him and no other slave would do. At least once a month, she would come for Ichigo...and every time was pure torture, though not as severe as the first time. The stupid, fucking whore actually tried to buy him from Yoruichi, but for once, his _lovely_ owner did the right thing and told her to go screw herself. That was another benefit to Rukia purchasing his contract...he'd never have to see that filthy slut ever again.

Ichigo shrugged off the distasteful memories and walked quickly to his wardrobe. He removed a wrapped item from inside before throwing on some loose pants that hung low on his slim hips. His beautiful abs and the sexy indentions of his hip bones were on display but Ichigo wasn't thinking about that, he just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He took off at a dead run, hoping to get rid of the nagging sense of doom that seemed to shadow his every thought. As he burned through the forest, his lithe form was enveloped by the fog and pre-dawn darkness.

~X~

Rukia woke several hours later after noticing the absence of her lover's warm body. She sat up, a bit aggravated that once again, Ichigo wasn't there. He told her that he's been getting up early for training exercises, but she was still a bit miffed that she hasn't had any morning sex for several days.

As much as she wanted to take off and track him down, Rukia was desperately trying to be a better person and as such, she had to trust him and learn to be a little less selfish. Pushing her disappointment to the back of her mind, Rukia began dressing for the day. Rukia, Ran, and the girls were going to stay around the villa today instead of their usual shopping adventure. Rukia was going to run through some self-defense training with them while Rangiku helped them perfect a few 'womanly wiles' to use on some poor, unsuspecting saps.

The main reason they were staying close to home today was because Rukia's mother and father were coming to visit later on. It was getting closer to the demon gathering and she knew that her Otousama needed to finalize some plans with her...and Rukia was a bit nervous about it all. She knew that her acting skills were unparalleled however; the stakes were much higher now. This mission was about finding Yamamoto Isshin...Ichigo's father. In spite of Ichigo's lack of knowledge, Rukia still felt an enormous amount of pressure to find him for Ichi. Failure was not an option.

When Rukia completed her preparations for the day, she went downstairs to make sure Karin and Yuzu had eaten and were ready for their lesson. Rukia giggled self-deprecatingly at her own thoughts, _Worried about whether those children have had breakfast? I sure am a bad ass demon._ Rukia was feeling such odd feelings concerning Ichigo's sisters. Even though they were, at best, reserved with her, Rukia already felt incredibly attached to them...like they were _her_ family. She thought that perhaps it went along with the whole 'mate' thing. She felt such shame every time she thought about the horrible things she said to them about Ichigo but she has been trying so diligently to reverse their ill opinions of her. Rukia was optimistic that they would soon learn to trust her with their brother and then accept her into their own lives.

~X~

"Zangetsu," Ichigo breathed as he lovingly unwrapped his katana from its bindings. Out of respect for Rukia's feelings, Ichigo was very careful about showing off his beautiful blade. He knew that it was a constant reminder of his night with Yoruichi and he had no wish to cause her undue distress.

When he had the first nightmare several days ago, Ichigo took Zangetsu to this very clearing and spent the entire morning going through all the_ kata_ taught to him during his time with Yoruichi. When he was finished, he was completely exhausted but, at the same time, exhilarated by the sword-play. Feeling the smooth, even weight in his hands and almost dancing with the blade as it sliced through the air...these things were as necessary to Ichigo as breathing. Feeling his muscles flex and extend and then burn as he worked them well beyond their limits was as satisfying to Ichigo as sex ever was...that is, before he found Rukia. Nothing could compare to making love with his fierce little demon.

Ichigo knew that all of the important women is his life were supposed to be very busy this morning, so he didn't worry too much about getting back early. Evidently, some of the training his sisters were undergoing was intended to be quite covert. Rangiku absolutely refused to give him any details as to the nature of today's instruction-which was, in and of itself, quite disturbing if he allowed his mind to dwell on it. He decided that he'd spend the morning right where he was and head back later for lunch and a much-needed nap. Ichigo smiled as he hefted Zangetsu and began to dance once more...

~X~

This morning, the lessons went well and Rukia was quite sure that the twins could handle almost any human threat that came their way...although she was still a bit apprehensive about any demons they might meet. She decided, at Ichigo's insistence, to keep the girls in the dark about demons in general and their brother specifically. He felt that they'd had enough of a shock learning about his human failings-he didn't want them to know that he was, literally, a monster, so Rukia kept quiet.

When the messenger came to inform her of their visit, Rukia sent a message back with him to let her parents know that there were human children here and they should attempt to travel and behave like humans. Rukia saw the coach carrying her parents pull up out front and she went out to meet them, thankful that they did as she asked even though Rangiku took the girls to Kyoto for...yep, you guessed it...more shopping. Rukia really didn't know what they could possibly have left to buy, but shopping was Ran's very favorite thing and I guess she wanted the girls to work on their 'wiles'.

Rukia wondered where Ichigo was but was kind of glad he wasn't here to meet her parents just yet. She hadn't gotten around to explaining about Ichigo, so all her father knew was that he was able to deliver a crushing defeat to his second in command. Rukia knew she had _a lot_ of explaining to do. "Otousama, okaasama...I'm so glad you're here," Rukia said with a respectful bow.

Ignoring her daughter's strict adherence to propriety, Hisana grabbed Rukia in a big hug. "How have you been, love? I've missed you not coming to the house for tea."

Her slightly admonishing tone was not lost on Rukia and she glanced guiltily at her marginally taller mother. "Please forgive me, okaachan. I've missed you too, it's just that I've been...uhhh, rather preoccupied lately," she finished lamely.

Hisana gave her a half calculating, half amused smile and hugged her again, "Hmmm, with that slave your father told me about, no doubt? I'll forgive you _this_ time, my girl. In the future though, I expect to see you at least once a week...understood." Her tone brooked no defiance and Rukia bowed her head meekly in acceptance of her mother's dictates.

"Rukia," her father's smooth voice intoned, "We are both glad to see you, but this was not a social visit. There are several things you and I need to discuss, so I think it would be best if we did so over afternoon tea."

"Hai, otousama, I understand. Right this way, please," Rukia bowed once more and led them inside, to the tea room. After they finished their drinks, Byakuya looked pointedly at his lovely wife, "Hisana...?"

Hisana huffed slightly in indignation, "Well...I don't know why I am not allowed in on the secrets and subterfuge! It's not like I'd betray either of you." The beautiful demon grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her small foot.

Byakuya's mouth twitched before he controlled the small slip, "My love...If it was safe to share this with you, I would. However, I feel that you can best assist in this mission by having plausible deniability." Again, his lips twitched in amusement, "Besides, my dear, you do not have the same acting skills that your daughter has developed."

Hisana's face reddened at his veiled insult and obvious amusement, "You smug sonuva.....You want to keep secrets from me? That's just fine! But mark my words, you will regret it," she threatened ominously as she flounced out of the room. "I'm going to look around outside while you two _scheme_." Rukia and Byakuya shared a smile at her mother's theatrics..._and he said she's not a good actress._

Byakuya's face was composed and before he could begin speaking, Rukia interrupted him, "Otousama, there are some things you need to know."

"Is this about the man that defeated Renji...the man he claims is some sort of demon?" he asked.

Rukia nodded, "It is and _he_ is. In fact, he has a great deal to do with our business with Aizen...he is Isshin's son."

Byakuya's eyes widened in disbelief, "Isshin...Yamamoto Isshin?"

"The very same," Rukia nodded solemnly.

"Then how exactly has he become your _slave_?" Byakuya asked steadily.

Rukia winced at that fact of their relationship, "After he and his sisters were thrown out of their home, Ichigo did his best to care for them all. He was approached by a woman who wished to make him a pleasure slave. I found him at her bordello and through some serious cash and manipulation, I was able to purchase him. It was after he came here that I discovered what he was. He had no clue...just thought he was damaged somehow." Rukia looked up at her father and saw that she had his undivided attention, "He is not a typical blood demon. He doesn't seem to need blood to exist and he has an extraordinary amount of control. He enjoys violence and killing, but it is tempered by a strict moral code that keeps him from harming those weaker than him. This woman that took him in and her husband, were able to train him to control his demonic side. Lately, however, his demonic side is making itself quite visible." Rukia chose not to disclose the fact that she was on the receiving end of his loss of control.

"It makes sense that he does not act like a full-blooded demon...his mother was probably human. Does he know who he is?" her father asked.

Rukia looked at her hands, "I haven't told him anything other than he's a demon. I wanted to talk to you before making any decisions because I'm so afraid I'm going to handle this wrong and ruin everything for him. I don't want to tell him that there's a possibility his father is alive only to find out that he's not...and what if he is and I do something to mess everything up? I don't think I could stand to disappoint him again."

It was said with such sadness that Byakuya raised his elegant brow at his daughter but did not comment on it, "That was a good choice, Rukia. Keep him in the dark about everything, that way there is no way he can interfere with our investigation. If Renji's appearance was any indication, this boy is quite impulsive. If he knew what was going on, it would be entirely possible for him to ruin everything."

Rukia looked nervous, "What about me...keeping...him? I mean, I've been thinking about giving him his freedom but if I do that, he might..._leave me._" Rukia whispered the last, her chest and throat both constricting painfully at the thought, "However, if I don't set him free and Yamamoto-sama finds out that I knowingly kept his only grandson as a sex slave...what then?"

Byakuya considered her words for a minute, "You're correct...we cannot risk losing this young man-_that _Yamamoto-sama would absolutely not forgive. I think its best if everything stays the way it is for now. We will be able to keep tabs on Ichigo and when you become engaged to Ulquiorra-san, he won't question Ichigo's presence in your life if he is your slave. I believe it's also best to keep this information from Yamamoto-sama as well, to be safe. That means that you and I are the only ones who know about Ichigo and his sisters...and that's the way it needs to stay."

Rukia nodded in agreement, "Speaking of my _engagement_, otousama, have the plans changed? Will you be making the arrangements with Aizen at Ukitake-sama's gala as we planned earlier?"

"Yes, that is still the plan. I wish for you to spend some time with his son-perhaps show some romantic interest, and then I will speak to Aizen about the match." Byakuya took a moment before continuing, "We want this to be believable, Rukia. It's obvious that you have feelings for this boy, but you have to show an honest interest in Ulquiorra...If you think Ichigo will cause you any problems, then he should not attend."

Rukia flushed at his seemingly damning words, "Of course not, otousama. You know that I'm an accomplished actress and nothing will deter me from our goal. I will gain their trust, infiltrate their clan, and discover if they have Ichigo's father...I will do it for him."

"Alright, I cannot ask for more than that m'dear. Perhaps you should go find your mother before she gets too terribly angry at me? I'd like to finish my tea..." Byakuya grimaced slightly at the thought of his wife's anger being directed at him. Rukia smirked at her father's reaction and went outside to find Hisana.

~X~

Ichigo ran through every _kata_ he could think of several times trying to work the bad thoughts out of his mind. Several hours later he was absolutely exhausted, but he finally felt some measure of peace. Ichigo re-wrapped Zangetsu and took off at an easy trot back toward the villa-he wanted to have a bath, eat lunch, and sleep for a little while. He only hoped that Rukia's parents were gone so that he wouldn't have to meet them...that is, if Rukia even _wanted_ her slave to meet her parents. Ichigo suppressed that thought and all the depressing, fucked up thoughts that came along with it and continued on his way.

When Ichigo arrived, he saw the fancy carriage with the Kuchiki crest still parked in front of the house and cursed his luck. He decided that he would just stay out in the stable and visit with his horse until her parents were gone. Ichigo found a brush and went into Diablo's stall, ready to tackle his sleek coat. He figured he was already filthy, so what was a little horse hair added to the mix?

~X~

Hisana was walking through the garden-bored to tears-when her extra sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone running through the woods. She sharpened her vision and saw a gorgeous, half-naked male running toward Rukia's house. "This must be the slave that Byakuya told me about," she whispered to herself as she tapped her delicate chin. With a wicked grin, Hisana took off soundlessly, leaving enough distance between them so that she wouldn't be noticed. She watched him enter the stables and rubbed her hands together in anticipation of the mischief to come.

~X~

As Ichigo groomed his horse, he didn't notice the small woman who slipped inside the stables until he heard a nearly imperceptible noise. He looked up and saw Rukia at the end of the aisle, looking at a mare and her foal. Her hair was swept up in an elegant chignon and she was wearing a beautiful, traditional kimono. Ichigo smiled-glad to know that this gorgeous, sophisticated creature loved only _him._ He gave his horse one final sweep of the brush before abandoning him for the woman who enticed him with nothing more than her presence.

Ichigo walked quietly toward his lover and smirked as he realized she wasn't going to acknowledge his presence. He was a little excited by her feigned indifference...it gave him the chance to seduce her...and he was curious to see how long she could hold out against him.

Ichigo placed his hands on her small hips and let his breath play across the bare nape of her neck. He inhaled deeply, taking note of her different scent. "Fuck, Rukia...you smell amazing," he said in the rough, sex-voice that always drove her wild. "You always smell incredible but today, there's something different about you...and it's fucking divine." He took another deep breath and began running his hands from hip to breast, smiling at the hitch he heard in her breathing. Pressing his body flush against her-allowing her to feel the full length of his arousal, Ichigo placed his lips on her neck, lightly kissing and nipping at the delicate skin. Rukia moaned softly, letting her head fall to the side as he deepened his tender assault. Ichigo felt his control slipping away as his hands roved over her pert breasts. Smelling her powerful arousal, he growled roughly and pushed her small form against the wall, "Why don't we show these creatures how _real_ animals fuck?"

"I can't say that I'm not tempted, but that's probably not the best idea...my husband would most likely eviscerate you," Hisana said breathlessly.

Ichigo's hands stilled immediately and his eyes widened in surprise, "Y-You're not Rukia!?"

Hisana laughed in response, "No, but now I kind of wish I was." She turned in the young man's stunned embrace and looked into his handsome face for the first time, "Kuchiki Hisana, at your service."

Ichigo _squeaked _for lack of a better term and backed away from her as though she was the devil incarnate. He pointed a shaky finger at the woman who was nearly identical to his Rukia, "Y-You let me think...I mean, I had no idea...What the FUCK!?!"

"Yes, yes, I'm a terrible person to tease you so, aren't I? But seriously, my daughter is very lucky to have such a _talented_ slave at her disposal. If I wasn't completely enamored of my husband, I would ask you borrow you for a while." Seeing his horrified face, Hisana sought to soothe him, "Don't fret, I won't tell if you won't...no harm done and you gave an old married woman quite a thrill...why, I'll probably go home and fuck my husband numb."

Her laughter did nothing to placate Ichigo's ire, "What kind of sick mother are you?"

"She's usually a very good mother, Ichigo," Rukia said from the doorway.

Ichigo jumped a foot, certain that Rukia could tell that he'd just been molesting her mother, "Rukia, how long have you been there?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

"Not long, why?" She asked with mild curiosity. Ichigo shook his head, "No reason, uhhh, just wondering."

"Rukia, is your father still inside?" Hisana asked with complete calmness. As Rukia nodded affirmatively, Hisana walked toward the door, "I'm going to have a cup of tea before we leave. I believe your young man needs you right now," she smirked as she walked past Ichigo and grabbed his ass. Ichigo yelped and swallowed the lump in his throat that was threatening to choke him. He looked fearfully toward Rukia, certain that she was going to go nuts on her own mother. When he saw only amusement on her beautiful face, his confusion knew no bounds. Hisana, large smile firmly in place, walked out without a backwards glance.

Rukia walked up to Ichigo and wrapped her arms around his neck, "So, how do you like my mother?" She asked innocently.

"Aaaahhh...she's...uummm...nice," He said, still in partial panic mode.

Rukia smirked against his neck. She knew full well what her devious mother was up to...after all, impersonating Rukia was one of her favorite ways to fuck with people and evidently, poor Ichigo was her target today. "Just nice, huh? That's rather blasé of you considering you were planning to...what was it? Oh yes...fuck her like an animal."

Ichigo did choke this time and was overtaken by a coughing fit, "R-Rukia, it's not what you think. She was...that is, I thought that you were...she was you...and you were you and...I'm a fucking idiot, aren't I?"

"Yes you are...but I still love you."

~X~

*A/N-Okay, there it is...another chapter, as promised!! Just so you know, my hubby got onto me for writing this BEFORE studying for two MAJOR tests I have on Monday...so you can all get down on your knees and thank me profusely...okay, maybe not;) Anyhow, hope you enjoyed my little comic relief there at the end. PLEASE go to my profile and check out the links to the insane fanart that people have done for this fic...I'm always amazed by people who can draw...uh, NOT a talent of mine...Deviant Hollow, Comatose Midnight, and Kataangforeveranever...THANK YOU ALL!!!

*kata--a Japanese word describing detailed choreographed patterns of movements; most commonly for martial arts.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N-Okaaaay...so, ummm...yeah, I guess it's been a while. I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me **ducks and dodges various objects being thrown at me** unforgiving bitches! **shakes fist in mock anger** ya know I still love you all! OK, so yes, I did actually GRADUATE! **insert happy dance** Also turned 28 **insert wailing and gnashing of teeth** and NOOOOWWWW, I've got a chapter done! Check out my profile as there is even MORE awesome fanart on there...thanks to KATAANGFOREVERanEVER and Sam-Matthews (and his kick-ass girlfriend who inspires him). Thanks guys and never fear...I will NEVER take this long to update again. This fic is getting finished ASAP! YAY for summer!

P.S. As a suggestion, go back and read the previous chapter or two to refresh your mind...it's just been way too long since I updated

Chapter 23

Ichigo awoke actually feeling _refreshed_ for the first time in a while. He didn't know why his mind finally decided to cut him a break and _not_ dream, but he was certainly grateful because of it. He stretched his arms and torso and roughly shook the sleeping midget at his side, "Oi, Rukia...wake your sweet ass up!"

One murderous blue eye cracked open and looked at the wide-awake imbecile before slamming shut once more.

"Awww, come on baby...don't be like that," He climbed on his knees and began bouncing up and down like an excited toddler, "Wakey, wakey!"

"I-chi-goooo," Rukia shrieked in rage, "Leave me the hell alone you abnormally happy idiot! If you wanted to wake me up, you should have done it sensually...not like a TWO YEAR OLD!" With that wail, Rukia yanked the covers over her head and turned away from her lover/current bane of her existence.

Ichigo smirked but settled down immediately. "Forgive me, aijin," he purred while running his hand across her blanketed silhouette. Rukia sighed in contentment at his treatment and Ichigo slowly pulled the blanket down to her waist. He rested his head on his hand as he lazily stroked her soft skin. "Is this better?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"Yes...much better, thank you," Rukia said with a satisfied sigh.

"Good," he said with a wicked grin, "Maybe you won't kill me for doing _this_..." Thus a supreme tickle-fest immediately commenced. Ichigo started out strong, but the victory eventually went to the small and supremely fast, Rukia. At the end of it, both of them were panting-completely exhausted from laughing harder than they ever had before. "That was great," Ichigo rested his hands on his still heaving belly and looked lovingly at his woman.

His goofy grin summoned a matching look from Rukia, "Yeah," She agreed with a nod, "It really was." When she finally caught her breath, Rukia wanted to know why he woke her up at such an awful hour.

"Don't you remember, love? We're supposed to escort the girls to Karakura today... they're having tea with a friend of theirs."

Rukia slapped the side of her head, "Gaah! How could I forget that? It's all they've been talking about all week! I suppose it can't be helped then," she grumbled, "I'll have to get up and get dressed."

Smiling at Rukia's grumpy mien, Ichigo hopped up and ordered a passing maid to prepare a bath for them. He couldn't wait to get this day started...he had a feeling it was going to be a good one.

~X~

Not long after Rukia and Ichigo made it out of the bedroom, they met up with Ran, Yuzu, and Karin. All of the ladies were wearing light-weight, brightly colored, silk kimonos while Ichigo dressed to kill-literally- in a traditional black _umanori hakama _over a black kimono with Zangetsu at his side.

The girls were very anxious to see their friend...evidently, she was to be married within the next couple of days and they wanted to have one last day with her before she was an 'old married woman' at the tender age of sixteen. All of the ladies piled into one of Rukia's richly appointed carriages while Ichigo rode Diablo so that he could keep an eye out for any criminals that might try their luck at getting to the women. Ichigo knew none of them were in danger what with three of the five people being demons, but he didn't really want the girls to find out about that frightening bit of trivia, so he kept lookout the old fashioned way.

The group arrived at Karakura a little before Yuzu and Karin were scheduled to meet their friend and her mother. The tea house they were meeting at had a very comforting atmosphere and everyone decided they would just wait for the young woman to arrive. Ichigo was idly sipping his tea in a plush chair facing the shop's large front window when Yuzu let out an excited yelp. "Look, Karin...it's Larichiyo-chan!"

Ichigo followed his sister's gaze and when he saw their friend and her mother, his eyes widened in horror, "Fuck!" he hissed a bit too loudly. Four sets of female eyes were upon him in an instant.

"Ichi-nii," Yuzu said with a worried frown, "Are you alright?"

He gulped a couple of times before seeming to come up with a suitable explanation, "Ahh...yeah, Yuzu. It's just...uhhh...I spilled my tea on my lap and I really need to...go." He jumped up and walked quickly to the back of the shop and made his way out of the back door.

Rukia watched with a perplexed scowl on her face, "Girls, I'm just going to check on your brother...to make sure he doesn't need some new clothes or something. Ran, can you please stay here and chaperone the girls for me? I'll be back as soon as possible." Ran nodded and Rukia rushed out after Ichigo.

She didn't have to go far as he was in the alley behind the tea shop, leaned against the wall, nervously running his hands through his wild hair, "Ichigo?" She asked hesitantly.

"I didn't spill tea on myself, Rukia...I'm fine."

"I kind of figured that by the look on your face before you made up that ridiculous tea story...you're not a very good liar, Ichigo," She snorted in amusement.

Ichigo absently rebutted with a half-hearted, "Evil midget."

"What is it, Ichigo? You're starting to worry me."

"Sorry...it's just that I _knew_ the girl that they were meeting...and her mother. A couple of months ago, the mother came to _Seireitei_ looking for someone to have sex with her virgin daughter. Apparently, the girl was being forced into an arranged marriage with some really old man and she wanted to make sure that her daughter had a good first time. Yoruichi always sent those types of clients to me and, of course, the mother wanted to try me out first, so...yeah, I _know_ both of them...very well."

When Ichigo finished his explanation, he looked up to gauge Rukia's reaction and saw surprise, "But, she's so young...barely older than your sisters!" He grimaced at the comparison and ran his fingers through his already mangled locks, "I know...I felt like a damn disgusting predator-pervert but hell, I had no choice...when Yoruichi said 'fuck', I had to ask 'in what position?' That's just the way it was."

Rukia saw the shame her observation caused and hurried to correct her mistake, "I have never understood how arranged marriages can be legal. I'm glad she had you to show her what sex _should_ be like...although, now she IS ruined for any other man." Rukia laughed at Ichigo's shocked expression, "Don't get me wrong, Ichi, if I saw the little bitch touching you, I would still rip her head off...but demons can be a bit sentimental sometimes...can't they?"

Ichigo laughed out loud at her playful banter as the earlier tension drained from his body. He grabbed her around the waist and pressed his lips to her forehead, "And _that_ is why I fuckin _love_ you, Kuchiki...you are the most amazing woman ever." He pulled her close and gently kissed her lips. His would-be loving embrace turned needy and desperate the instant he felt her tongue on his lips. He immediately opened his mouth and slanted it over hers, shoving her into the wall at her back.

Ichigo had been so exhausted lately with the nightmares and intense training sessions, that he hadn't really touched Rukia in a few days...he decided to make up for that oversight right-the-fuck-_now_. Hiking her leg up over his hip, Ichigo ground against her as the scent of her arousal teased his heightened senses. He started licking and nipping at her neck and collarbone, then he parted her thin kimono to reveal the soft breasts beneath. He was like a starving man at a feast and he devoured her tender flesh like the carnivore he was.

"Ya knoooowww...I hate to be the one to _always_ interrupt your fun, but you _do_ realize you're about to fuck...in an alley...in front of all those men over there...right?" Ichigo almost screamed in frustration as, yep...you guessed it...MATSUMOTO RANGIKU interrupted them yet again.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks for the heads up, Ran," Rukia said dryly as a passion-drugged Ichigo swooped in to claim her lips yet again.

Rangiku giggled at their obvious lack of reservation regarding their current situation, "Look, not that I mind the show or anything, but...those guys are getting closer and they're...uhhhh..._leering_ at Rukia."

At those words, Ichigo yanked his head away from Rukia and growled at the intruders, "What the _fuck_ do you want you degenerate bastards?"

All of the six men smirked at Ichigo's obvious anger before one of them finally spoke up, "Well, we saw that you was othawise occupied wit tha little lady there and this otha one was gettin' neglected by ya. Seein' as how ya can't handle both of em, we just thought we'd do ya a fava and take care a that one for ya. We won't even botha that one unda ya until yer done wit her. Pretty damn decent of us, eh?" The unwashed male smiled and revealed rotting teeth that seemed to match the rest of his demeanor.

Ichigo let out a low laugh, covered Rukia, and turned fully toward their would-be assailants and casually stuck his hands in his pockets, "Is that a fucking joke? I've been handling more than two women since I was fifteen years old. In fact, I could make both of them cum before you limp-dick mother fuckers could even get your pants down. Lucky for you, I'm really not in the mood to get blood on my clothes tonight, so why don't you boys go back to wherever you came from before you get hurt?"

At his cocky words, all six of the men stiffened menacingly and pulled knives out of their coats, "You got a death wish, kid? Cuz you just crossed tha damn line. Now we're gonna kick yer ass and fuck both yer women...then we'll slit they're pretty throats!"

Ichigo shrugged, hands still in his pockets, and walked slowly toward them. His wicked smile lit up his face and Rangiku was actually the only one present who knew what it meant...these men had just fucked up..._royally_.

As Ichigo began systematically destroying the men in the alley, Rukia and Rangiku sat back to enjoy the show, "Wow," Rukia said in awe, "I've never really seen him brawl before...he's magnificent."

Rangiku nodded her agreement, "Yep, it's like that day in the forest when he killed those men except this time, he's not even pulling out his blade. Rukia," Ran looked a little nervous, "Would you want to kill me for saying that this is totally turning me on?"

Rukia's eyes widened at her friends bold question and she took a moment before answering, "Well, not too long ago I would have tried my best to pluck your eyes out but now...I think I'm more secure in our relationship and I think I'm really making progress in that respect. I vowed to stop being a crazy bitch about him...well, as much as I can. I don't think I'll ever really _not_ be jealous of someone else looking at and/or touching him. But, how can I blame you for getting excited by watching him?" _Craaaack_, they both turned at sound of an arm and then a leg breaking in quick succession. "He doesn't even have to go into demon form to take down six grown men with knives." Rukia sighed wistfully as Ichigo repeatedly bludgeoned the hapless souls before them, "He is soooo fucking hot right now...and if I wasn't such a greedy bitch, I'd let him prove what he said about making us both cum."

Rukia turned toward Rangiku with sorrowful eyes, "Ran, I really am so sorry that I can't share him with you. I know we've always shared men in the past but everything is just so _different_ with Ichigo. Maybe one day I'll be able to but...probably not." Ichigo snapped another neck.

"Awww...Ruki-chan, I don't blame you for not wanting to share him." Ran pulled Rukia into a suffocating hug as Ichigo finished ripping through the humans who were stupid enough to screw with them. "Hell, if he was mine, I wouldn't want to share him either...well, I might share him with you in a ménage a trois," Wink, wink, "But, other than that, definitely not."

Rukia looked on in amazement as Ichigo returned without a scratch on him, "Wow, you are extremely efficient Ichigo...not even any blood on your clothes!"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, Ran...can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Ichi," Ran said while tossing a grin at Rukia.

"Will you stay with the girls...I want to take Rukia home with me on Diablo. You guys can make it alright, can't you?"

"Sure Ichi, no problem...but, the girls are part of the reason I came looking for you guys. They want to spend a couple of days with their friend in Karakura and I wanted to make sure that was okay with you."

"Uhhh, sure...that's fine. So, will you be alright coming home alone?" Ichigo inquired solicitously.

"I'll be fine! I might as well see what the local bars have to offer in the man-flesh department. I suddenly find myself in _need_," She winked obviously at her best friend. "I'll just let you two get out of here...ta ta, loves!" With a small wave, Ran went back inside to tell the girls that they could stay.

Ichigo took off toward the horse but stopped when he noticed that Rukia wasn't with him. "What the hell, midget? Why are you just standing there?"

Rukia put on her best Kuchiki, I'm-so-much-better-than-you-so-fuck-off glare, "I don't ride..._ever_. Never have...never will." She turned up her petite nose as if he wanted her to do something completely vile.

Ichigo stared at her as if she'd lost her mind, "Are you serious? Why the hell not?"

Rukia looked a bit unsure all of a sudden as she kicked the dirt with her dainty shoe, "Ummm, well, I just...don't!"

He suddenly broke down laughing, his breath coming in harsh gasps, "Y-you don't know h-how to ride_?_ You've g-got all those horses and you can't f-fucking _ride_?" He was bent over as the hilarity of the situation fully hit him.

Her glare was firmly back in place with just a hint of 'you're about to die' thrown in for good measure. "Ichigo. Shut. The. Fuck. UP!," she screamed the last word at him. "Every wealthy noble has a stable full of horses...it's an indicator of just how wealthy we are...and _mine_ are the best!"

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that logic." Ichigo still hadn't fully caught his breath but settled down a bit as he began thoroughly manipulating her, "Seriously, love...you will be with me. Diablo's a perfect gentleman these days and I promise I won't let you go, okay?" Cue puppy dog eyes, "Do you think you could try...for me?"

The plaintive look in his eyes won over the smaller demon but she didn't want to give up so easily. "Well...if you promise to give me something extra special when we get home," The playful vixen said with a seductive grin.

Ichigo felt his cock swell at her dirty insinuation, "Why in fuck's name would we wait? I'll be inside you long before we get there...that's a promise."

~X~

Rukia, fierce and terrifying blood demon extraordinaire, looked up at the tall horse with trepidation. "Ichigo, I don't think this is a good idea. Why don't you ride and I'll sonido home?"

"Well, we could do that," Ichigo said as he snaked his arms around her waist and pressed his erection into her belly, "But then you couldn't feel _this_ the whole way home."

"Okay," Rukia acquiesced quickly and breathlessly.

Ichigo allowed a sly grin to grace his features...she was soooo easy sometimes. He lithely mounted the monstrous animal and held his hand down for her to take, "Just put your left foot in the stirrup and I'll pull you up." Rukia did as she was told and ended up sideways, in front of him. The saddle was large enough for her small body to fit comfortably and Ichigo's arms automatically encircled her, calming her nagging sense of fear. She snuggled into his warm chest, put one arm around his trim waist and snuck the other inside the top of his kimono to rest against his smooth flesh. Once she was comfortable, the small demon sighed in contentment, "I think I can get used to this horse riding business."

Diablo started off at a slow, comforting walk as they headed out of Karakura. Ichigo urged the horse into a faster walk and almost groaned at the feeling of his woman bumping into his groin. Rukia felt his arousal and looked up at him with hooded eyes as she 'accidentally' bumped him harder. Ichigo sucked in a sharp breath and wished like hell that there weren't so many travelers on the road today.

The more people they passed, the bolder Rukia became. The hand that was resting against the skin of his torso began to slowly torture his nipple as she brought the other one to the front of his hakama and began to inconspicuously rub his hard cock. Ichigo was literally panting at this treatment which had several of the people they passed staring curiously at him. "Rukiaaaaa," He groaned in half-protest.

Her scent teased him as she giggled, "C'mon, Ichigo...isn't it more exciting when there are so many people watching us?"

"Oh, you think this is funny, you little cock-tease? Let's see how you like it." Ichigo looked around to make sure no one could see his left hand as he snuck it between the folds of her kimono and onto her silky thigh. He began rubbing circles, inching his way slowly toward her hot, wet center. Rukia's breathing hitched and finally halted as his fingers found her. He ran two fingers from her wet opening to her throbbing clit and back down again.

He massaged every inch of her swollen flesh but refused to linger on any one spot. Rukia squirmed mindlessly, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she bit her bottom lip. "Ichi...please," she begged as the hand he was absently stroking against her folds teased past her clit yet again.

Ichigo finally took pity on her and slid his two fingers inside her while his thumb rubbed lazy circles around her clitoris. When Rukia moaned lustily, a couple passing by on their horses stopped. They could only see Rukia's back, therefore they had no idea what Ichigo was doing to her. "Is that girl alright?" The woman asked with a worried expression on her face.

Ichigo smiled sadly at the couple, never ceasing his assault on Rukia's dripping pussy, "My lady is not well...we were in town when this illness suddenly overtook her. I volunteered to bring her home and her traveling companions stayed in town with the carriage." As he finished speaking, he squeezed her nub hard causing Rukia to buck in his arms and moan again. Ichigo continued speaking as though nothing happened, "This damnable fever has consumed her mind...I fear she may not last through the ride home." The couple nodded sadly in understanding and muttered their well-wishes as Ichigo continued on his way. When they were out of ear-shot of the nosey couple, a red-faced Rukia peered up at him and hissed, "You bastard!"

Ichigo replied by shoving his fingers deep inside of her, "Watch your mouth, _my lady_, or you won't be having anymore fun on this trip." After roughly pumping them in and out several times, he took his hand out of her kimono and sucked her juices off of his fingers. "Mmmmm...you taste so good, baby."

Rukia whimpered at his abrupt withdrawal and began rubbing his dick with more force in an effort to persuade him to replace his hand. Becoming frantic in her need for him, Rukia reached inside his hakama and grasped his throbbing length. She licked one hand and started stroking him furiously while she parted his kimono and turned her body to suck on his nipples. Ichigo thrusted repeatedly into her small hand until pre-cum glistened at his tip. Rukia saw the results of her ministrations and rubbed the sensitive head with her fingertips, dipping into the small cleft to get every last drop. When she finished, she raised her fingers to her lips and licked them clean. Ichigo groaned at the erotic site and decided he'd had enough foreplay.

Having detoured onto a narrow forest path, they were finally alone. Ichigo reached around her small body, grabbed her right leg, and pulled it so that she was straddling the saddle in front of him. She gasped at the sudden change in position and gripped the saddle swell tightly. Ichigo felt the resurgence of her fear and rubbed soothingly up and down her legs. Rukia calmed down quickly and noticed just how _interesting_ her new position was. Her aching pussy was wedged tightly between the hard saddle and Ichigo's even harder cock. She wiggled experimentally and practically swooned at the increase in sensation.

Ichigo took note of her growing desire and allowed her to undulate against him and the saddle at her own pace. He tied the reins together and let them hang on Diablo's neck-effectively freeing his other hand. He slipped both hands inside of her kimono to tease her taut nipples. She closed her eyes and focused solely on her pleasure.

Ichigo's own desire was growing by leaps and bounds. Feeling her grind against him was causing quite a bit of discomfort but there was no way he was going to stop her movements. He continued teasing her breasts with one hand as he quickly slid two of his fingers inside her. Rukia cried out at the feeling and rode his hand like a woman possessed. The horse never broke from his hypnotizing rhythm and Rukia absently marveled at just how well-behaved he was. Neither of them seemed to care that her kimono had come undone and was wide open for anyone to see...luckily they were still alone.

Ichigo felt her trembling and knew she was close to finishing, so he removed his fingers. She tried to force him to stay inside her but he was stronger and succeeded in pulling away. He laughed at her frustrated mewl and began nipping and sucking at her exposed neck, "Ichigoooo!" she whined in frustrated rage.

He finally noticed that her gown was hanging open and decided to take advantage of it. He ran both hands from her collarbone, over her pert breasts, and down her ribs. When he reached the juncture of her thighs, he bypassed her hot pussy and rubbed her thighs instead.

Rukia was writhing and twisting in anguish-trying her best to get him where she wanted him-when he suddenly forced her to bend forward over the saddle. She was forced to grip the horse's mane to keep her balance but when she tried to push back up, Ichigo gripped her neck and forced her further down. She let out an angry growl but stopped short when she felt his other hand on her bare ass.

Ichigo knew the moment she stopped fighting and took his hand from her neck. He raised the kimono up higher and caressed her round ass, sliding his thumbs down the crease and into her succulent folds. He could see moisture coating her pussy and thighs and hardened exponentially, "Fuuuck, Rukia...I can't wait!" Before she knew what was happening, he braced his feet against the stirrups and shoved every inch of his fully erect cock inside her begging entrance.

Rukia screamed as pleasure and pain wrapped around her-turning her into Ichigo's mindless supplicant. The loud sound so close to his delicate ears spooked Diablo and he broke into a trot. Ichigo was so lost in Rukia's heat that it took him a minute to notice the change. When he did, he simply adjusted his rhythm to that of the horse and rode in tandem to his gait. Each time the horse's hooves thundered to the ground, Ichigo pounded his cock hard into her tight sheathe.

Rukia paid no attention to the discomfort the saddle was causing her hips but instead focused on the feel of Ichigo inside her and the horse's rough hair scraping against her sensitive nipples. The combined feeling sent her over the edge and she came with another scream.

Ichigo felt her walls tense and spasm around him which only made him pound her harder. As her orgasm finished, he stopped the horse and pulled out of her while he dismounted. Rukia was extremely confused as to why he would stop until he drug her off the saddle as well. Ichigo ripped the useless kimono from her body and pulled her to a fallen log along the path. He told her to stand on the rock next to it, bend over, and brace her hands on the log. She did as she was told which put her ass in perfect position for him. Ichigo wasted no time as he thrust into her from behind.

The pleasure was so intense that Rukia wanted to collapse onto the ground but Ichigo held her hips firm. The closer he got to completion, the harder and faster he fucked her. Absently realizing that she would want to cum again, Ichigo reached around her body and worked her clit until she was a shivering, screaming mess. As her orgasm clenched him tightly, Ichigo came hard...pumping into her until he absolutely had nothing left to give.

When he finished, he pulled her off of the log and gave her a long, loving kiss, "We should probably get home..."

"Probably," She replied breathlessly, "But there's no way I'm getting back on that horse...I don't think I could take anymore pleasure. Do you think I could sonido home while you ride?"

"Well, as long as you promise to give me something really good when I finally get home," He grinned.

"Just what did you have in mind...?"

~X~

**_ umanori hakama-_ The _umanori_ type have divided legs, similar to trousers; literally horse-riding _hakama _


	24. Chapter 24

A/N—You might notice a difference here...I've decided to change it up a little bit and not use Japanese honorifics when referring to parents...it just takes too much thought from my meager brain-and I like saying it in English;)

Chapter 24

_The demonic voyeur watched as Ichigo (She'd found out his first name a couple of weeks ago) pounded into Kuchiki Rukia. He never ceased to amaze her. As old as the blood demon was, even she had never attempted sex on horseback... had never even thought about it, really. Now, she could think of nothing else. She had never seen any male - human or demon - behave so uninhibitedly...and it made her desire for him skyrocket. The only complaint she had was that from her vantage point, she didn't get to see any of his beautiful skin. That fact, however, didn't stop her from working her fingers into and out of her drenched pussy while she watched them fuck. Her orgasm came at the same time Rukia's did and she nearly fell out of the tree she was perched in. Luckily, she was far enough away that neither of them noticed her quickly catching herself._

_She had been watching the man ever since she first saw him in the forest with Rukia a while ago, but deciding to follow them on their trip to Karakura had definitely been one of her best ideas. As she basked in her post-orgasmic bliss, the lovely demon thought back on the past several days when she watched him practice with his katana every morning. She practically salivated as she thought about his shirtless form, glistening with sweat, as his muscles bulged with every powerful swing. He was so fucking perfect she wanted to cry. Instead of crying, however, she smiled. Anticipation was a wonderful thing, but she was tired of the game. She wanted to have the real thing...and she knew just how to get it._

_As Ichigo and Rukia parted ways, the demon-woman went toward her own home. With her sonido, she arrived quickly and went straight to her father's study. She knocked twice and he bade her to enter. _

_Her father was standing in front of the dormant fire place, reading some ancient Greek text when she walked in. "Hi, daddy," the woman said while giving him a peck on the cheek._

"_To what do I owe this rare visit from my lovely daughter?" The older demon asked with a smile as he put down his book and perched on the edge of his desk._

"_Can't a daughter just visit her father without needing a reason," she cheekily replied while plopping into one of his chairs._

_His look turned slightly reproachful. "Well, perhaps if I'd seen you once in the last several weeks, but...I haven't. Where have you been, my girl?" _

"_Well," She hedged before looking her father directly in the eyes, "That's kind of the reason I'm here. You see, daddy, there's something I want...very badly. The only problem is that it belongs to someone else."_

_The demonic male smiled reassuringly at his pride and joy, "I fail to see the problem, precious..."_

~X~

"What the hell is taking so long?" Rukia shouted to no one in particular...mainly because there was no one else around. She had gotten home over two hours ago and still, no Ichigo. She had some things to discuss with him and she was beginning to get irate at his absence. "Honestly...that man enjoys riding his horse way too much." Thinking about what happened so recently on that horse automatically put her in a better mood. _Damn...he is soooo fucking good_, she thought with a grin.

About an hour later, Ichigo and Diablo came meandering up the lane, both of them looked a bit like drowned rats...good looking, but drowned nonetheless. Rukia came out of the house, her eyes shooting mental daggers into his. "Before you try to dismember me for taking so long," Ichigo said while holding his hands up defensively, "I decided to go to the river and clean up a bit. I didn't want you to see me looking and smelling like I did."

She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head at him, "Well, I guess I'll forgive you...this time. I had to bathe as well...I never knew horseback riding could be so _dirty_."

At her words, Ichigo grinned wickedly, "Me neither, baby...me neither."

Rukia looked a bit guarded and looked away from him, "Sooo, you've never done that, on a horse, before?"

"Nope," He smiled beautifully, "You were my first!"

An answering smile lit her small face, "You were my first too! Finally, you and I have something that is all ours."

He went to grab her but she slapped him away, "Not until you get some dry clothes on, big boy.

~X~

Ichigo met Rukia downstairs a few minutes later and Rukia asked if he wanted to go for a walk in the garden. He agreed and the two of them walked until they came to a padded bench. When they sat down, Rukia turned to him, "Ichigo...I wanted to ask you a few things, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not...what do you want to know?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"I wanted to ask you about your demon form." She saw his eyebrows lift slightly in surprise at the topic, but he nodded for her to continue. "The other day, when Yoruichi was here," His eyes hardened at the mention of her name, "She said something that made me curious."

"What did that bitch have to say?" He asked with a sneer.

"She said I might want to start giving you blood...to make you easier to handle." He looked surprised again, but Rukia kept speaking, "So, when you were at Seireitei, did your demon form appear often, or has it just been surfacing since you've been here?"

He thought for a moment, "Ummm, after I nearly beat Kenpachi to death, I began training with Urahara-san. Before I came here, that was the last time I saw that side of me...but they certainly never gave me any _blood_ to drink."

Rukia considered his words for a moment, "Did they give you anything to eat or drink during your training."

"Actually, yes they did," Ichigo looked at her with a bit of shock. "Everyday, they gave me wine before I trained. They said it was to loosen me up and help me relax...and it worked pretty well."

"Was it red, by any chance?" Rukia wondered.

"Uhhh...yeah, it was, but it tasted like wine...damn good wine, though." He scowled.

Rukia nodded at his answer. "Okay, so it's obvious that they knew what you were...at least to some degree, which begs the question of what the hell are they, but that question is for another day," Rukia frowned and tapped her fingernail on her chin. "They were mixing blood in your drink in an attempt to keep your demonic side under control and it must have worked, because since you haven't had it, we've seen you change several times – although it's only been under extreme duress."

Another thought came to her, "Ichigo, you're so different from any of the rest of us...what is it like when you change? Are you able to control your actions, or is it like you're just observing?"

Ichigo got up from the bench and walked a few feet away. He took a deep breath before answering her, "I wish I could tell you that I have no control over myself when I'm like that, but I do. With the exception of," he swallowed hard, "the night I hurt you, I remember everything I've ever done in that form." He turned to face her and ran his fingers through his hair, "When I'm like that, it's like I'm me but...I'm me without a conscience. All of the terrible thoughts that I have – and believe me, I have lots of them – are given free reign. But I _choose _to let those things happen. The other day, with Yoruichi, I wanted to do so much worse to her. Even in that form, there are lines I won't cross and hurting someone weaker than me isn't something I'll do." His tortured amber gaze met her wide blue eyes, "That's why I hate myself so much for what I did to you. No matter what state of mind I was in, I should have never done that. I have _never_ wanted to hurt you...no matter what. I hope you believe that." Ichigo looked away from her, not wanting to see her distrust.

Rukia rose from her seat and walked slowly to stand in front of him. She raised his chin until she was looking in his eyes, "I do believe you. I do. I know that wasn't you that night. Drugs are horrible things that make people do things they would _never_ otherwise do...or want to do. I love you and I trust you and that's why...I think we should try to call your power."

Ichigo looked stunned at her announcement, "But, I've never done that before...I don't know if I can."

"I don't know if it's possible either, but I think you should try. I want you to be able to defend yourself from all threats and I don't want you to have to wait until you're nearly dead to do it." Her intense stare broke through his defenses.

"If you want me to do it, then I'll try...I just hope I don't disappoint you," Not used to feeling inadequate in any way, Ichigo bit his bottom lip and kicked the dirt a bit.

He looked so young that Rukia couldn't help but grin and hug him, "As if you could ever disappoint me, you stupid boy! Even if you can't do it, I'm still going to fuck your brains out later, so no big deal, 'kay?"

Her playfulness snapped him out of his malaise, "Okay, Rukia...let's do it."

~X~

Ichigo was sitting on the ground in a meditation pose while Rukia was instructing him, "Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and focus. I want you to let all those bad thoughts you have come out to play. Think about all the bad things that have happened in your life...all the things that have made you angry."

Ichigo's face contorted in concentration before he blew out his deep breath and opened annoyed eyes, "Rukia...this isn't going to work. I've been a slave for too long to purposefully let my emotions take over like this. I just don't think I have it in me."

Rukia considered his words a moment before she spoke again, "Since I have absolutely no clue where to begin, I want to try something else...don't let it freak you out, okay?" Ichigo nodded and watched Rukia bite into the artery at her wrist. His eyes widened and he surged to his feet as blood began seeping from the puncture wounds, "Rukia, what the hell are you doing?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "I told you not to freak out!" She raised her wrist until it was right in front of his face, "Now, I want you to start drinking my blood."

Ichigo swallowed his protest and decided to attempt what she wanted. "Close your eyes again, take my arm, and taste me," she directed forcefully.

He did as she asked and as soon as the metallic taste hit his tongue, he began sucking in earnest. "Good," she crooned as the feel of him sucking at her skin like that was making her horny as hell, but she refused to give in just yet. "Now, while you drink, think about the bad things. Think about the men that raped your mother. Think about what you would do if you had those men in front of you right now. Now, think about the man who raped you. Remember how it felt to be helpless while at the mercy of that sick sonuva bitch. Let it all out so that you may destroy them all. Feel the anger and the hatred...let it spread through your body and consume you."

Ichigo did his best to set his mind free. Her words touched the darkest part of his soul, and the rage he usually kept locked deep inside coursed into his veins like wildfire. That rage coupled with her potent blood exploded when he thought of that sick fuck, Mayuri and what he would like to do to him.

Rukia knew something was happening when she heard deep growls emanate from his throat. His grip on her arm tightened painfully but Rukia said nothing...this was what she wanted. He released her almost immediately but his head remained bowed and his eyes closed as his fists tightened convulsively. He was breathing harshly as he finally raised his head and stared at her with burning golden irises set in a frightening sea of black. They were so full of hate that she felt the need to take a step back, "I-Ichigo?"

When she spoke, some of the hatred left his eyes and he blinked as if seeing her for the first time. "Rukia," He breathed. His beautiful lips smirked and his eyes began to burn with a different light, "Don't be scared, baby. I'm not gonna hurt you...unless ya want me to, of course."

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief. He was in control. "Ichigo, how do you feel?"

In answer he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight against his hard body before whispering in her ear, "Fucking fantastic," he laughed wickedly, "Seriously baby, there's so much power coursing though me right now, I feel like I could do anything." His face took on a mischievous bent, "Hey, I know...wanna go on a killing spree?" His eyes hardened almost imperceptibly, "I know a few bastards who really need to die."

Rukia laughed in delight, "Maybe later...right now, we need to see what you can really do. I know you're strong as hell, but what else?" He cocked his head as if to ask what she meant, so she clarified, "I want to see how your other senses are. I want you to close your eyes while I sonido pretty far away, then I'll say something and you tell me if you know what I said, okay?" He nodded and closed his eyes. She went pretty far away and whispered, 'Lick me'.

He appeared beside her a second after she spoke and licked the shell of her ear before dropping to his knees before her, "Gladly," was all he said before attempting to remove her hakama.

She stopped him with a laugh, "I guess that means you're a natural at sonido?"

"Damn right. Oh, and by the way, I heard you, and I live to serve _aijin_." She flipped backwards in the blink of an eye and almost melted at the hot look in his golden eyes. He was still kneeling on the ground and his erection was quite obvious. He slowly rose from his position and walked over to her. As he leaned down to whisper in her ear, Rukia froze in anticipation of what he would say.

"Run," Was all he said. She blinked twice and then stared dumbly at him.

"What?" She asked with a frown.

"I want you to run," He said as though speaking to a child, "I feel like hunting and you are gonna be the prey." He cocked his head to the side, golden eyes boring into hers, "Don't you wanna see how fast I can go?" When she still didn't answer, Ichigo grinned crazily, showing his fangs, "What's wrong Ruki-chan? You're not still scare, are ya?"

Rukia gulped back the fear that had snaked inside her, "Of course not," she snapped, annoyed by his condescending tone. "Just try not to get dizzy while I'm running circles around you, asshole. My father trained me and there is no one, save his teacher, that is faster than him."

She took off at a moderate pace to give him a chance to save face, not bothering to look back to see how close he was. Therefore, she was shocked when he whispered, "Boo" in her ear. He laughed maniacally as she promptly doubled her pace.

Certain he couldn't match her at top speed, Rukia let out a sigh of relief...until she saw him standing _in front of her_. She stopped dead in her tracks and gaped at him in a rather fish-like way, "Wha-, how...NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Oh, yes fucking way, you evil little slut. So, are ya done playing games with me yet? I'm just about ready to fuck ya, baby," He said nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets.

Rukia looked at him, dumbfounded by his words; _did he just call me an evil little slut? _She mentally shrugged,_ I guess, deep down, Ichigo likes to talk dirty_._..that's kinda hot. _Refusing to let him see her sweat, she quickly composed herself, "Okay, so we've seen that you can sonido pretty well...although you still couldn't touch my father."

"Maybe so, but I don't really wanna touch your daddy, Rukia...I would have zero incentive." He paused as if thinking deeply and rubbed his chin, "Your mom, however...that little bitch was certainly hot enough for me the other day-I could touch her all night long."

Rukia got mad in a hurry, her eyes turned black as she attempted to slug him as hard as she could in the jaw. He grabbed her hand and couldn't contain his laughter, "Don't worry, baby...I don't want her either. Just wanted to see you get pissed off. I love it when you go all demon-bitch on me...gets me so fuckin' hot!"

"Then you'll love this!" He barely saw her move before she had her legs wrapped around his waist and he teeth sunk deep into his neck. As she drew the blood from his body, Ichigo closed his black and yellow eyes in ecstasy. She moaned at his taste which served to snap him out of his endorphin-induced blackout. He didn't need sonido to slam her on the ground beneath him. He pulled back sharply causing her fangs to rip his skin apart in the process but he didn't care...in fact, he welcomed the pain. He had her clothes off and his dick inside her in record time, however he didn't pound her like she thought he would. Instead, he slid slowly in and out at a maddeningly slow pace. It was then that Rukia knew he was playing with her...pushing her.

She tried to fight him for supremacy, but Ichigo would have none of that. He used one hand to hold her wrists above her head while the claws on his other hand ran lightly over her pale breasts. Rukia knew true fear as she gazed into his bottomless eyes because in them, she saw madness...just before he sank his claws into her skin. She cried out as the pain struck her. He retracted them, licked her blood, and then did the same thing to her other breast. "Now I'm not the only one who's marked...isn't that right, ya possessive little whore?"

Even though she bristled at his words, when she saw him lick her blood from his sharp claws, it also made her so fucking hot that she couldn't stand it. "Please, Ichigo," she panted. Instead of giving her what she was obviously begging for, Ichigo released her hands and pulled completely out of her. She cried out and clawed at his shoulders, begging him to fill her once more, but he refused. Instead, he slid down her blood and sweat-slicked belly until his mouth was poised at her entrance. He shot her a wicked grin before putting that sinfully talented tongue to work. He licked and sucked her until she was writhing... uttering nonsensical things mixed every now and then with an intelligible, 'Fuck yeah.'

Rukia was mindless with lust. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, and she certainly couldn't speak. All she could do was pull at his soft hair and make unintelligible mutterings. After the fifth, yes FIFTH, orgasm in no more than 3 minutes, Rukia was literally crying, "P-please, I-Ichigo...please, just fuck me."

Ichigo raised his head and smirked, "You want me inside you?" Her black eyes blazed with heat as she nodded emphatically but looked worried as that evil grin manifested yet again. Before she could prepare, he sank his fangs deep into her thigh. Rukia cried out in surprise and pain, however she couldn't help but groan lustily when he shoved three fingers deep inside her. He watched the warring expressions cross her face as fucked her roughly with his fingers.

When he'd had his fill, he sat up quickly on his knees and pulled her up with him. He gave her a quick kiss before shoving her away from him. His heavy-lidded gaze raked over her naked body as she sprawled angrily on the ground. He laughed when he caught the promise of murder in her black eyes but ignored her ire. He sat on the previously abandoned bench, "If you're good, maybe I'll give you what you want."

Rukia realized what he wanted, swallowed her pride, and knelt quickly between his knees. She wrapped both small hands around him and began working him up and down. When the tip glistened with fluid, she tried to lick it but he tangled his hand in her hair and yanked to keep her away, "Not yet, you eager little slut." Rukia groaned in frustration until he finally allowed her to taste him. She greedily licked the shiny drop and dipped her tongue deeper into him before putting her mouth completely around him. She alternated between sucking him hard and soft while masterfully working her tongue on the head and shaft.

His hands gentled on her head, appreciating the reciprocation. However, when he decided that enough was enough, he yanked her up hard by the hair and lifted her onto his lap. Rukia gratefully sank down on his massive cock and both of them groaned at how deep he was inside of her. She felt him pulse and, somehow, grow larger. He pushed her shoulders back just a bit as she rode him which caused him to hit her g-spot just right. Rukia came violently, tearing the flesh of his back with her grasping claws.

The combination of Rukia cumming and the delicious pain nearly sent him over the edge, but his own release didn't come. He stood laid her on the ground, on top of their discarded clothing. He was on his knees before her and he spread her legs as far as they would go. He pulled back until he was nearly out of her, causing her to whimper in protest. He slowly slid back inside of her, watching until every inch disappeared inside her. He repeated this over and over until he couldn't stand it anymore, then he wrapped her legs around his waist and pounded her harder than ever before. When he was close, he leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "What would you do if I fucked your best friend right in front of you, Ruki-chan?"

She shrieked in rage, catching him full across the face with the claws of one hand while the others sank deep into his back. Thankful for the pain he so desperately craved, Ichigo let out a guttural moan as he came deep within her body.

Several minutes passed before rational thought returned to Ichigo. He rolled off of Rukia and tried to catch his breath. When he turned his head to her, she saw his pretty amber eyes staring deep into her blue ones. The ability to speak returned to her first, "What the hell was that, Ichigo?" She asked while absently running her hand over his impressive body.

He had the grace to blush, "I...I don't really know, Rukia. I told you, when I'm like that, it's just instinct and desire. I'm sorry if it was...wrong."

"It wasn't _wrong_. I just wasn't expecting you to be so...I knew you were a bad boy, I just didn't know you were that bad," She laughed. "Oh, and to answer your question...I would probably beat her to a bloody pulp and punish you severely for the next hundred years or so."

He grinned at her, grateful she was taking this all so well. However, his smile faltered and disappeared as he looked at the various wounds decorating her body, "Damn. I tell you I don't want to hurt you and then I go and do _that_ to you. Rukia, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I just let myself get too fucking carried away."

She leaned over and licked the bloody scratches on his cheek, "Baby, I'm almost every bit as freaky as you, so trust me when I say that I enjoyed every second of it! Now, get that stupid look off your gorgeous face."

Her words seemed to relieve his mind, "I love you, Rukia...so fucking much."

"I love you too, you dirty little slut...more than you'll ever know."

~X~

A/N—Okay, so I was gonna add more to this but in the interest of getting this story on the fucking road, I decided to cut it off right there. I thought it was important to address the previous content, thus this chapter was born. Sorry for those of you who don't like gratuitous smut in every chapter...it wasn't planned, but it seemed appropriate for the situation. ****OH! I almost forgot! This is important! Ichi's prolly gonna be getting some more ink in the next chapter...in your reviews, tell me your suggestions on what it should be and where. Keep in mind that it can't run over his existing tat. I don't know how to do polls or any of that crap, so this is how I'm doing it. If you've got links to pics, I'd love to see. I may or may not use your suggestion, but if I do...how 'bout I do a one-shot for you of your favorite pairing (or trio, or whatever;)****

**Peace out, my fluff bunnies!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ichigo spent a few more hours practicing going into and out of his demon state. In addition to the change itself, Rukia had him do quite a bit of sonido training. As good as it felt to be able to control every part of his mind and body, the training was not without cost-Ichigo was mentally drained on top of being bone weary. Sweat poured down his shirtless body (they had long since given up the search for that elusive item of clothing) as the two of them slowly made their way from the training area back to the house.

Rukia was in much better shape since she was working in the role of drill sergeant and Ichigo was the one actually running all of the 'drills'. She was humming a light tune while thinking back on the successes of the day...among other things. As they neared the villa, Rukia caught sight of a bright white head of her mentor and friend, Ukitake Soudaishou, and smiled with delight...until she saw his companion. Aizen Ulquiorra.

_What the FUCK is he doing here?_ She thought furiously while trying to organize her chaotic mind. _It's too early...I'm not prepared! I'm not ready to see him and they've already seen us so there is no way I can hide Ichigo...SHIT!_ She had really been enjoying their time together and she certainly didn't want this ruse to begin so soon. Rukia raised a shaky hand in polite greeting, knowing the sharp eyed demons could see her but thanking her lucky stars that they weren't in hearing range yet. _How in holy hell am I supposed to work this? Think. Think. THINK YOU SLOW-MINDED FOOL! _

Then, all of a sudden, she knew what she had to do...even though she didn't want to. _Otousama chose me to help them for two reasons, 1) Ulquiorra wants to marry me, and 2) I am a fantastic actress. I can do this! I might as well lay the ground work for the party...then, no one will suspect my father when he finally accepts our union. I'll let Ulquiorra know I'm interested in him and I'll have to make it obvious that Ichigo is a slave and that he means nothing to me. _Rukia felt a pang in her heart at that thought because Ichigo was everything to her, _Not only will I have to fool those two men, but I'll have to fool Ichigo as well-and it's really going to hurt him. I have no time to explain anything and even if I did, I couldn't! Otousama wants him to remain oblivious to all of these proceedings and I agree that it's for the best. It's going to hurt him but the rewards will far outweigh the cost because we have a chance to find his father! Gods! I wish I could just tell him but if he finds out then he could accidentally ruin everything. There is no way a 19 year old boy can play the mind games we're going to have to play. I can do this. I HAVE to do this...for Ichigo. _

She was definitely worried about how Ichigo would react to all of this but she really didn't have any better options at the moment._ After all, he's still my slave so it's not like he can leave me when I hurt him...I'll just have to make it up to him when I can._

Ichigo stopped walking when he noticed her wave, but in his human form, he couldn't make out who she was waving at. Before he could voice his query, Rukia stopped walking and spoke, "Ichigo, there are two very important demons down there...very powerful men and," she took a deep breath, "I need you to act the part of my slave. I need you to be subservient and obedient in every way. I don't want them to know that you and I are anything more than master and slave."

Her mind worked overtime to come up with plausible excuses for why she could possibly want him to do this, "As a Kuchiki, it would be very unseemly for me to appear to have actual feelings for a slave. These men have the ear of my father and it could certainly cause me a great deal of trouble if something like this were to get back to him...oh, and I don't want anyone to know you're a demon-it would raise too many questions that I really don't feel like answering. Can you do this for me?" Rukia placed her hand on his chest in silent supplication and let out the breath she'd been holding. She slanted her eyes at him to gauge the effect her words were having.

Instant hurt and confusion colored his beautiful eyes before he could cover with a crooked, sexy grin, "Of course I can, aijin...I've been a slave for the past five years so it shouldn't be a problem to act like one today." He immediately lowered his eyes and adopted the subservient mien he had when he first arrived. Rukia didn't like that one bit, but it had to be done so she set off toward the villa with Ichigo following at a respectable distance.

When they reached the two men, Rukia took Ukitake's outstretched hands as she greeted him, "Ukitake-sensei...I've missed you!"

The older man immediately enveloped her in a quick hug before answering, "I've missed you too, Rukia-san. It's been much too long."

When she was released from Ukitake's embrace, Rukia turned to Ulquiorra and spoke warmly, "Ulquiorra-san...it's also been much too long since we've seen each other." Rukia, the consummate actress managed to blush and look away with what appeared to be a shy grin.

Ulquiorra smiled slightly as he took her hands, "Rukia-san, I am so pleased to see you today. It has been _much_ too long since you and I have been together," His words were so fraught with double meaning that a blind/deaf/mute could have understood their true meaning. As soon as the words left Ulquiorra's mouth, Ichigo stiffened noticeably and tightly fisted his hands. Ulquiorra shot a quick, calculating glance at Ichigo and raised an eyebrow when noted his defensive posture, "I do hope we're not intruding?" He said smoothly. "Who's your friend?"

Rukia let out a quick, nervous laugh, "Of course you're not intruding!" She waved dismissively toward Ichigo, "He's not a friend...just a slave. This is my newest dorei, Ichigo. Please pay him no mind; he was simply accompanying me on a walk when I noticed you both at my door." Both men smirked at her explanation. It was obvious from the various bloody wounds on Ichigo's neck and body as well as the dried dirt and sweat, that they had been doing quite a bit more than just walking

Pretending to ignore Ichigo's presence entirely, Rukia spoke to the men once more, "I would like to know what occasion has brought two such esteemed men to visit me. Now, which one of you will be so kind as to assuage my curiosity?"

Ukitake spoke up, "Well, Rukia darling, I haven't seen you in a very long time and I just wanted to make sure that you would be attending the gathering I'll be hosting next week. Regarding Ulquiorra's presence...Aizen-soudaishou wants his son to master some of the more advanced forms of kidou and thought that I could help him reach his full potential." His grin turned teasing, "The interesting thing is that Ulquiorra was heading home for the day until I mentioned that I was coming here for a visit...then he became quite eager to accompany me." He gave a conspiratorial wink, "Seems a bit suspicious doesn't it?"

Ulquiorra had the grace to look abashed, "Ukitake-sensei has forced me to play my hand so soon...I suppose it can't be helped." He gave a rueful smile, "Rukia-san, I would like it very much if you would attend Ukitake-sama's gathering as my escort?"

Rukia was thrown for only a moment, _This is PERFECT...he's just given me the easiest opening!_ She caressed the side of his face and sent a hot look deep into his green eyes, "I would love to be your escort for the evening...thank you so much for asking."

Ulquiorra smirked at Ichigo's stiff, unmoving form and leaned down to seal the bargain with their lips. That was the plan, anyway.

~X~

Ichigo was trying to be the submissive she wanted him to be, but it was so much harder to do that after experiencing what freedom felt like. As he observed Rukia interacting with those men, he did his best to keep the beast contained...even though every instinct he had was telling him to rip those fuckers to pieces for touching her. Then, to see her play coy with the black-haired fuckwit...well, it hurt, but he was working past it-trying to calm his ass down. He thought he was actually doing a rather admirable job of controlling those base urges until that slimy little fucker implied that they had been_ together_...biblically. He nearly lost it. He wanted to lose it, but he didn't. Rukia wanted him to be a slave and he was doing his damnedest to be what she needed-He didn't want to shame her.

Ichigo happened to glance at Rukia's face just in time to catch her smoldering look...for someone that wasn't him, which was un-fucking-acceptable! That almost did it...that almost made him lose it, but he caught himself in time. _Head down, eyes down, don't speak, don't move. Simple._ He could do it...he'd done it for years! He told himself over and over that slaves had no right to feel jealousy. Just before he looked away entirely though, he saw that green-eyed, soon-to-be dead man move to kiss Rukia. That was all he needed...he went from zero to beyond pissed off in 0.5 seconds flat. One minute he was standing three feet away and the next, Ulquiorra was shoved back and Ichigo was between him and Rukia, radiating killing intent. Ichigo's eyes were filled with barely suppressed rage as he growled, "Do _not_ touch her...she doesn't want you near her and she most certainly doesn't want your fucking lips on her!" His words and actions were met with shocked silence. Rukia was the first to recover her wits. She was horrified that he went this far, but was so glad he hadn't reverted to his demon form. She certainly didn't want to try and explain that right now.

Rukia knew how Ulquiorra treated his slaves and she knew that he would expect her to punish Ichigo for the affront to his exalted self. There was nothing in her that wanted to punish him-actually, she agreed whole-heartedly...she _didn't_ want Ulquiorra's lips on her. In spite of her distaste for it, Rukia knew she had no choice. If she wanted this charade to work, she would have to make him pay for disrespecting the little prick. She did her best to shove down her feelings and behave as indifferently as she would have with any slave who dared such a thing.

"Ichigo!" She pulled him around quickly to face her and back-handed him hard across his right cheek. "Exactly _what_ do you think you're doing?" she coldly asked.

He met her angry gaze with defiant eyes, "He was about to put his filthy lips on you, _nushi_...I couldn't allow that."

Rukia closed her eyes, _Why couldn't you have at least been contrite, my love?_ This was it; this was where she had to hurt him. Rukia opened her eyes and shut off her emotions completely, "On your knees, slave," She said dispassionately. When Ichigo just stared back at her in confusion, she slapped him even harder on the other cheek. "I _said_ get on your knees, _whore_," She ground out angrily from behind clenched teeth.

When she struck him yet again and spoke the one word she knew would hurt him the most, something deep inside of Ichigo cracked. He was tired. He was just so damned tired. Tired of feeling. Tired of fighting...He was just too tired to fight anyone anymore. He felt hollow inside as he sank to his knees and dropped his head. "Now, put your hands behind your back," she ordered. He moved automatically to comply with her demands, not caring what she would do to him next.

As he knelt before her, completely submissive, Rukia felt sick. Once again, she was the cause of this beautiful being's pain and she knew she couldn't stop there. Rukia swallowed her bile and continued her vicious assault on the man she loved with a hard kick to his stomach, "What on earth makes you think you have _any_ right to speak to my friends like that? You are a slave...a whore. You are less than a man and _nothing_ in comparison to Ulquiorra-sama. You will apologize to both my guests immediately!"

Ichigo gasped as she temporarily knocked the breath out of him and continued to stare blankly at the ground. He didn't know how this could be happening to him again. They were getting along so well and he was so sure that she truly had feelings for him...but now? Now he was certain that, once again, he had misplaced his trust. _When will I fucking learn my place? These women like to fuck me and pretend to love me but they never do. How could they? I am pathetic...she's right, I'm less than a man. _When he had regained his breath, he softly apologized to both men without looking up or moving, "Please, my lords, forgive my impertinence. It will not happen again."

Ulquiorra smirked, immensely pleased with Rukia's humiliation of the attractive male, however he wasn't finished with him. "Rukia, darling...if you don't mind, I'd like to leave my own impression on the boy for his rudeness."

Rukia looked shrewdly at the powerful demon, "As long as you do not mark him permanently, then of course you may. It was you he offended, after all." Ulquiorra nodded his assent and, hands in pockets, walked slowly over to the kneeling man. He smiled slightly before delivering a punishing kick to the side of Ichigo's already bruised and bloody face which knocked the younger man to the ground. Ichigo never moved his hands from behind his back as he calmly drug himself back to his knees. Ulquiorra then leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I've had your mistress in every way imaginable and next week, I'll have her again...over and over. There will be nothing you can do to stop it. Besides, what would she want with a slave when she could have one of the most powerful demons alive? Hmmm?" Ulquiorra patted him condescendingly on the head before running one hand through his brightly-colored locks, "However, you are quite _pretty _and I might be persuaded to let you join us if you're a very good boy." Ichigo flinched away from his hand and suggestive words which amused Ulquiorra greatly.

Rukia cringed inwardly and knew she had to get him away from Ichigo. "Ulquiorra, come over here and finish what you started," she demanded boldly. Inside, she was sick because of what she was about to do, but Rukia did not let her revulsion show. The truth was, she'd had sex with Ulquiorra before and as unsatisfying as he was, kissing him would not be unbearable...and she had to get him away from Ichigo without raising his suspicions. She couldn't spare Ichigo a glance as she stepped into Ulquiorra's arms, twined herself around his body, and attacked his mouth with her own.

In spite of his best attempt at indifference, Ichigo was literally shaking with the pain that only she could cause him. She was kissing him-the man she _allowed _to almost break his fucking jaw and _touch_ him-and she was kissing him. He squeezed his eyes shut to block out the image but it was already burned into his mind. _Why?_ His mind screamed in anguish, _Why is she doing this to me? Because, I'm nothing. Less than a man. Monster. Slave. Whore. Nothing._

Ukitake watched the entire scene play out disapprovingly. He didn't agree with treating slaves like they were mindless creatures built solely for the pleasure of others...and he certainly didn't think Rukia was like that. When he looked at the young man, bleeding and silent on his knees-obviously being tortured by the sight before him, he felt compassion well up within him and interrupted the couple's performance, "Ahh, Rukia-san?"

Rukia finally broke out of the embrace and looked curiously at Ukitake, without showing a hint of shame. She didn't feel out of place for her display of 'affection' because Ukitake saw them-after all, they were all demons and such things never bothered them. No, she was an excellent actress-that is, as long as she didn't look at Ichigo. If she saw what this was doing to him, and then she knew she would feel crippling shame. She focused on her mentor, "Yes, Ukitake-sensei...What is it?"

"Well," he began, "I really don't think this boy's offence was so dire that you should punish him any further. It's obvious that the child has developed an infatuation for you and it's not as though he struck Ulquiorra-san..."

Rukia appeared to be considering his words when in actuality, she was sighing in relief, _Thank you, Ukitake-sensei...and why didn't I think of this sooner?_ "I suppose you're right. He is very young and has had a long day and is probably just tired. Normally he is the picture of propriety." She finally turned her attention back to her lover, "Ichigo, you may go to your room now. Ask the servants to provide you with a bath and dinner and then I'd like you to go straight to bed."

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama," He said quietly as he rose unsteadily to his feet and walked past the group without once raising his eyes to any of them.

As Ichigo passed by, Ukitake glanced at the tattoo on his back and shoulder, then his eyes widened in surprise. When Ichigo was nearly in the house, he spoke to the younger demons, "Excuse me, you two, I need to see about something...I'll be back in just a moment." Rukia and Ulquiorra excused him and told him that they'd be walking around the grounds if he needed them. Ukitake nodded walked slowly in pursuit of Ichigo.

He caught the young man just as he was beginning to ascend the staircase, "Excuse me, young man. I was wondering if I could take a closer look at the dragon on your back?"

Ichigo stopped and nodded obediently at the older demon, "Hai, Ukitake-sama." Ukitake moved quite near to him to study the intricate design and Ichigo felt his skin crawl at having the man so close to him. Ever since that night five years ago, Ichigo has had a strong aversion to men standing behind-all the terrible memories came rushing to the forefront of his psyche. Ichigo let none of that show on his face as the man examined his tattoo, however when he actually touched it, Ichigo flinched violently away.

Ukitake removed his hand immediately, "I apologize for startling you, Ichigo. I'm just amazed that you wear this symbol...it is quite, ahhh, ancient."

"No, please forgive me, my lord," Ichigo replied with his head still bowed, "I wasn't expecting you to touch me but I shouldn't have jerked away like that...I'm sorry."

"No harm done," The kindly man replied softly. For some reason, he felt such sadness for this young man. He knew, without a doubt, what made this boy fear his touch, and it sickened him. He also knew that to acknowledge the obvious would only serve in shaming him; therefore Ukitake let it go, "Enjoy the rest of your day, Ichigo. Perhaps I'll see you again at my upcoming gala, should your mistress choose to bring you along."

Ichigo simply nodded and made his way upstairs to his...Rukia's...room.

~X~

With Ichigo safely out of reach, Rukia breathed a sigh of relief. As she walked with Ulquiorra, she was reminded yet again of all the reasons she never wanted to marry him. He was so egotistical and self-serving that it made her physically ill, but there was no way she would show her feelings. Fate had delivered her the perfect means by which to execute her plan and she would not fail.

They walked for a few minutes while they waited for Ukitake-sama to return and most of that time was spent talking about how wonderful both Ulquiorra and his father were. When Ukitake finally showed up, she had never been happier to see anyone in her life, "There you are! I thought you'd gotten lost," She said with a wry grin.

Ulquiorra spoke to his companions, "Ukitake-sama, Rukia...I'm so sorry, but now that you've agreed to attend the gala with me, I really must be getting home. Father had a few tasks for me to attend to and I wouldn't like to disappoint him."

Rukia was happily surprised at his announcement but feigned sadness, "Oh, that's too bad, Ulquiorra. What time shall I expect you next week?"

"I shall collect you around dusk if that is acceptable to you, my lady?" Ulquiorra proposed solicitously.

"That sounds wonderful...I'll see you then," Rukia kissed him lightly on each cheek. Ulquiorra nodded at them and went along his way.

Rukia and Ukitake retired to the villa to partake of some afternoon tea. When they were settled and had dispensed with all the usual pleasantries, Ukitake went straight to the topic that had him so excited, "Rukia, do you know how your slave came by that tattoo on his back?"

Rukia was a bit taken aback by that seemingly off-the-wall question but she replied immediately, "His previous mistress commissioned it."

"Then I am very surprised she allowed you to purchase him...I would think that woman would have wanted to keep him."

Rukia was floored by his assessment, "How did you know that?"

"Well, that dragon is an ancient symbol that I haven't seen for over 2000 years. It was meant to permanently mark it's wearer as belonging one of the most ancient and noble of blood demon clans and original members of the _Electi_...the Shihara clan." His pronouncement was greeted by profound silence. Rukia was well and truly shocked and she simply didn't know what to say. "Very few of our kind are old enough to know this history because all record of them was stricken from our history books. I only know because I am one of the few who were there when it all took place."

"When I was a young boy, the Shihara were a very powerful clan. At that time, the clans weren't as united as they are now. I remember seeing that dragon during a fight between the Lord of the Shihara clan and another clan leader. It was in the center of the clan leader's back and I was intrigued with its intricate design and in awe of the powerful man who wore it with such pride. When I asked my father about the symbol and the clan itself, he imparted their history to me. He told me that only the upper echelon of their clan was allowed to wear that mark. As a whole, they were few in number but only because they were highly selective regarding the inclusion of new members. The demons in that clan were either highly trained warriors, stealthy assassins, or both. They were a very secluded sect; however their leader was a strong advocate for ceasing internal struggles between the clans. As young as I was, I could not help the obsession I had with that clan. I wanted to become a member of the Shihara clan more than I wanted to breathe. My father didn't approve because he wanted be to succeed him, but I didn't care. I learned everything about their clan, their inclusion criteria, and their traditions in the hopes that one day, I would be strong enough to join them."

Rukia was staring in rapt fascination as the story unfolded and when Ukitake stopped speaking, she urged him to continue. He did so with a laugh, "Soon after I began studying them, their clan just _disappeared_. Every single member of it was gone and I was completely boggled by it. I knew that my father had the truth and so I badgered him until he finally relented and gave me my answers. It seems that the Shihara Soudaishou was asked to make a pact with the Kinrisama. In exchange for unlimited wealth and the freedom to do as they wished, their entire clan would go into seclusion with only those two men maintaining contact. If the Kinrisama deemed any powerful demon to be a threat to the unity of the clans, the Shihara Soudaishou's _kyoushu_ (assassins) would step in to eradicate said threat. That was all my father knew and that was the last I heard about or saw any sign of the Shihara clan...until today."

Rukia looked apprehensively at her mentor, "How do you know that Ichigo's dragon is the exact same as the Shihara clan's?"

He let out a bark of laughter, "Because I memorized it, Rukia. At night, I _still_ dream of joining that clan...I've dreamt of that very mark being on me. The shape of the eyes, every sinuous curve of its serpentine body, the claws and teeth bared...it's all the same. In effect, your slave has been eternally branded by the Shihara clan...and that's phenomenal!"

Outwardly, Rukia kept her composure, but inside...she was fuming. _It all makes sense now...SHIhoin Yoruichi and UraHARA Kisuke. No wonder she wasn't scared of me...the slut is basically legendary! Eternally branded, my ass...not for long, bitch. _"I'm glad you've told me all this, Ukitake-sensei. It provides the answers to a good many questions I've had about Ichigo's previous master. Thank you for your candor."

"Of course, Rukia," His kind eyes turned shrewd in an instant, "I only hope that one day, you will trust me with the truth of this boy's existence. To bear such a mark, he must be quite special indeed."

Rukia flushed at the reminder that she was keeping something from her mentor, but she kept silent. "Well, m'dear...I must be off." He stood and Rukia followed suit, "It was so good seeing you again and I certainly look forward to seeing you next week."

"It was beyond wonderful seeing you today, my lord and I am very excited about your gathering." She kissed both his cheeks and walked him to the door. "Ukitake-sama, is Neliel back from her trip?"

"She is," He nodded with a smile. I'm so glad...I missed that girl terribly and her companion is delightfully demon-like. They're both so entertaining."

Rukia laughed, "That they are...I was wondering if you could invite her to come out tomorrow? There is a favor I'd like to ask of her."

"I can do that...but," he turned one final time, and hesitantly asked, "Rukia...would you do me a favor in return?" She nodded her assent, "Bring Ichigo to the party."

She swallowed hard but agreed to do as he asked.

"Now, I really must get going-Kyoraku asked me to go drinking with him tonight and you know how he can get if I delay our drinking! Goodbye m'dear," with those parting words, he was gone with the rising wind and Rukia was left feeling unhappy and highly agitated.

~X~

As soon as Ichigo stepped into the room, he closed the door and sank against it. His breaths came in harsh gasps as his dull, amber eyes stared at nothing and his strong hands fisted unconsciously in his unruly hair. _Why do I do this? Why do I keep allowing myself to hope...to feel? I know the game she's playing...I've played it many times. The mistress pretends to love the slave and the slave does the same-but that's all it is. This is my fault, not hers...I knew the rules so well and still, I broke them. She never really loved me...it's not her fault that I broke the fucking rules. This is on me..._

He tried to shove his pain away-bury it deep within his soul-but it would not be banished. His thoughts were consumed by the torturous whispering of his subconscious. He saw his beautiful woman wrapped around that other man, her mouth on his, her tongue touching his...he remembered the look she sent that man and Ichigo's mind screamed in anguish, but he remained silent. This was what he deserved...pain and torture was all he could expect for trying to be more than what he was. Whores cannot love. Slaves cannot _be_ loved. He was both.

Therein lay his problem. He was never supposed to fall in love with her, but he did. He was never supposed to be obsessed with her, but he was. He was never supposed to be so jealous that all he could think about eviscerating some guy with his bare hands, but that need consumed him. He felt as though he was being torn apart...his rational side knew that he needed to man-up and get the hell over this but the other side of him-the part that was the darkest-told him he needed to man-up and fuck some shit up.

Knowing all of this did not stop bad thoughts and feelings from attacking him. As irrational as it was, he still felt the dark, oppressive choke-hold of jealousy. There was no doubt in Ichigo's mind that Rukia and Ulquiorra had sex in the past. He heard the implication in the other man's words and saw the proof as Rukia wrapped herself around him with disgusting familiarity. Now, she was down there right now with that skinny bastard and he had no idea what she was doing. Kissing him? Touching him? _Fucking_ him? He just didn't know and it was driving him insane. Ichigo knew he had no right to feel this way, but he could not stop the rush of hatred and rage that rose to the forefront of his mind. He no longer felt the soul-crushing despair. Instead, the only thing going through his mind was the deep-seeded need he had to go outside and rend Ulquiorra limb from limb.

Ichigo pushed away from the door and walked slowly toward the mirror Rukia had on her wall. He placed his shaking hands on either side of it and looked at his reflection-the blood, the bruises, and the emptiness in his eyes. Ichigo rested his fevered brow against the cool surface, closed his eyes, and drew in a shaky breath. When he opened them again, the image was still the same and he hated it. Slaves could hate. Whores could hate. He could still hate. He hated himself...and he hated that bastard who touched Rukia.

As he stared at himself, both hands tangled his tousled mane as he tried to ignore the devil that was threatening to rise. _Can ya just imagine it, Ich-i-go? Can ya see his long, pale fingers on her perfect tits? I can see it...his tongue licking her, his mouth sucking her while those fingers dip inside of her pussy. Can you hear her moaning? Can you see her thrusting into his hand while she rubs his cock? I can see her mouth around him and then...what's that? She's begging him to put his dick in her...begging him to fuck her. She's downstairs right now, on her knees, begging for him...Whatcha gonna do about it, Ich-i-go?_ "Shut the fuck up!" He screamed at his reflection and sent his fist flying into the offending image. The mirror practically exploded from the force of his hand-shards of it went flying everywhere. He enjoyed the feeling...welcomed the numbing of his heart that the pain provided but still, Ichigo knew he could not unleash the beast that was clawing its way free. He had his sisters to think of.

Ichigo was thankful that he and Rukia had discovered that blood could help him control his demon. He knew that without it, he would already be down there. If he let loose and did what every fiber of his being was begging him to do, he knew that Rukia would be displeased. He also knew that no amount of _love_ on her part would stop her from punishing him. If she actually did care about that sonuva bitch, Ulquiorra-or at least cared about his opinion of her-then the punishment would be very severe. He knew that she had no compulsion about exploiting his weaknesses and, in short, his weaknesses were Karin and Yuzu. Even if she didn't hurt them directly, she could be angry enough to kick him out and he knew of no other way to support his sisters the way they needed and deserved. He had nothing...he was nothing. This life was all he knew, so he couldn't lose it-as pathetic as that was.

Before he met Yoruichi, pain served as Ichigo's mental anesthetic. When the monster would get too strong in his mind, Ichigo would find the strongest opponents he could and pick fights with them. However, after he discovered the numbing effects of getting high, Ichigo would dull his brain with drugs. Right now, he didn't have that option, so he supposed the pain would have to do.

Ichigo began to repeatedly punch the marble wall of Rukia's bedroom. He felt skin tearing and bones breaking but that didn't bother him-he had always healed quickly.

He didn't dare stop...It felt so good to release some of his pent-up rage. Still, he continued to fight the beast within his soul that was screaming at him to carry his ass downstairs and gut that fucker for touching her. As good as it felt to punish his body, he knew the effects couldn't entirely quell his raging psyche.

When he finally exhausted himself, Ichigo stopped punching and just stared at his bloody appendages. She wasn't going to be happy with this damage, but he knew that couldn't be helped. He trudged heavily to the bed and sank into its softness. He felt the small, broken slivers from the mirror digging into his skin but didn't bother to shake them out-the more pain he was given, the better he felt. As he lay quietly on the bed, the fatigue overtaking Ichigo didn't stop the dark thoughts from consuming him once more. He shut his eyes to try and dull the images, but they wouldn't be denied.

Ichigo turned to his side and caught sight of a large piece of mirror on the pillow beside him. He was so tired...so fucking tired, but his mind was still working overtime. It told him how pathetic and worthless he was-_less than a man...nothing compared to Ulquiorra_-while simultaneously goading him to violence. Ichigo picked up the shard, closed his eyes, and held it to the pulsing artery in his neck. He pushed hard enough to pierce the skin and smiled his relief as fresh blood poured out. How easy it would be to end his suffering. No more agony, no more _feeling_...but he couldn't. For the same reason he couldn't give his demon free reign. The girls would be left to fend for themselves. As horrible and disgusting as his life was, they were the redeeming aspects of it. Without him, they would be at the mercy of the world that loved to fuck him mercilessly-and _that_ he could never allow.

With a defeated sigh, Ichigo took the shard from his neck and instead, placed its tip at his bicep. This, he could do. This would not kill him but could dull his pain, so he cut. Every slice brought him some measure of relief and for that he was thankful. When his right bicep was carved as though he'd been attacked by an animal, he started on his left. That was when inspiration struck. He would make her happy with him.

He began carving into the delicate skin from his left shoulder, straight down to just above his inner-elbow. When he was finished, he used the sheet to wipe his blood away and admire his work. 'Rukia' was roughly engraved in Japanese calligraphy. It wasn't perfect since the tool he used was quite rudimentary, but he knew she wouldn't care. She was constantly wanting to mark him and what better way than this? She would be pleased.

The workout of the morning, the stress of the afternoon, and the copious blood loss finally took their toll on Ichigo. After he finished his 'masterpiece', the agony of his mind was still there but he was simply too tired to do much about it, so he did something he hadn't done since he was a small child... he curled up on his side, pulled the sheet over his battered body, and prayed for the bad thoughts to go away as he drifted into a fitful slumber.

~X~

* nushi-(n) owner, master, lover

**A/N-Please keep in mind, my lovelies...In this fic, Ichigo is 19 and has been physically and emotionally traumatized. He is a recovering addict who is dealing with an inner demon, his first love, and for the first time, jealousy. Quite a lot for our poor Ichi to deal with, isn't it? Perhaps if he was a rational adult, he could understand that Rukia does love him and that something wasn't right about the way she acted-He just doesn't have the capacity right now to see through her act-he's been burned too many times...and she's just that good. Please keep all of this in mind when you think about his 'overreaction' ;) I'd also like to apologize for what I perceive to be a flimsy plot-I'm trying, I really am, it's just really difficult for me to translate my thoughts to written word. Also, this chapter turned into a beast while being laid to print and as such, will be broken up into two chapters...sorry

***Eternally grateful post script—Over THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS...you guys ROCK! Thank you so much...and to show my appreciation, I'll soon be posting a bonus chapter. I will only tell you that it's going to be a flashback to a GOOD day for Ichigo during his stay at Seireitei. I think you will like it and if not, you're a prude...lol-j/k;)**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After Ukitake took his leave, Rukia sat in the tea room for quite some time. She went back over the days' events and analyzed each one with the mind of a brilliant tactician. Regarding her plan for Ulquiorra, everything was progressing flawlessly. This operation could not have had a more perfect beginning and Rukia was confident that the party next week would go quite well.

However, when she thought about what she was forced to do to Ichigo, her lips turned down into a frown. She didn't like the way he'd looked during his 'punishment'...it reminded her too much of the night she betrayed him to his sisters. She knew there was no choice-she had an image to uphold in front of Ulquiorra and that had to come first. Still, that didn't stop the guilt that was eating away at her now. "My poor boy," she whispered quietly. Rukia knew that she'd have to go in eventually and try to make things right, but right now she was too emotionally drained to attempt it. After about an hour in the tea room, Rukia decided she needed something stronger, grabbed the sake, and went for a walk.

As she walked and drank, Rukia ran through every possible explanation she could give Ichigo for her behavior but none of them seemed right. Nothing would work but the truth and, right now, she just wanted to run up there and tell him everything. She knew the truth could make his pain go away and she would rather chance ruining the mission than have him feel like this. Just as Rukia resolved to go upstairs and tell him every single thing, a terrifying thought struck her. She couldn't tell him and it was not because it might ruin their chances of finding his father...that she could take. If she told him the truth and he accidentally revealed his identity, he could become their next target. That thought was enough to quell her truthful tendencies. As much as it killed her, she knew she couldn't tell him. She could live with his temporary hatred and she could live with causing him more pain, but she could _not_ live without him.

She bowed her head in defeat. The truth was the only chance she had at making this right. Now, there was no way he would forgive her for her actions. Hell, _she_ couldn't forgive herself...how could she expect him to do it? _He's so fucking young_, she thought, _and he's been through so much..._too_ much of that was because of me._ She couldn't stand that she was the cause of even more suffering for him. She told him she loved him, made him believe it, and then crushed his heart. Now, she was hiding out here in the dark, trying to drink her guilt away and it wasn't even fucking working. With an exaggerated sigh, Rukia began walking slowly back to the villa. As much as she hated to see the result of her 'work', it was time to get this over with.

~X~

When Rukia opened her bedroom door, the sweet smell of Ichigo's blood assailed her senses. "What the hell...?" She didn't think that they'd dealt him _that_ much damage! As soon as she stepped inside and saw the broken mirror, Rukia understood all too well what had happened. Once again, she'd driven him too far.

Her eyes went to the bed and saw Ichigo lying very still underneath a blood-soaked sheet. For a moment, Rukia froze at the lack of movement beneath the sheet. Thinking the worst, she gasped in abject terror, "Ichigo!" A second later, she was able to relax as his body rose slightly with an inhaled breath. Relief swamped her already chaotic emotions and she let out a shaky breath as she sank down on the bed beside his curled up form.

All she could see of him was his normally spiky hair lying flat and dull against his handsome face. When she reached over to brush it away, Ichigo groaned and turned on his back. When he moved, the sheet fell down just enough to expose his neck...and the deep gash carved into it. It was directly over his pulse-point and Rukia knew that the amount of blood dried on his body and on the sheet beneath him would have been too much for a normal human to lose. She ran her hand over the wound and thanked every deity she could think of that he wasn't human. Even so, just a little deeper and he would have bled completely out_._

Rukia never thought the sight of Ichigo's blood had the power to make her sick, but thinking about how close she'd come to losing him...she had to close her eyes and swallow against the wave of revulsion that threatened to choke her. _He almost killed himself. My beautiful boy was close to taking his own life...because of what I did to him. Will you ever know how much I regret my actions?_ Rukia felt burning at the back of her eyes and struggled to keep the tears from falling. She lay down beside him and tenderly brushed the hair away from his face. "Ichigo," she whispered quietly. When his body jerked in response, Rukia whispered soothing words and placed kisses along his jaw.

Ichigo's eyes cracked open slowly as though even the dim moonlight hurt them. His voice was rough with sleep and when he shifted his body to look at her, he hissed in pain, "A-Aijin, you're here." She was back with him and finally, his jealous demon could stop screaming-He released a cleansing breath.

"Shhhh," she said while caressing him softly, "Just lie still." When he was once again settled, Rukia got up and lit a candle. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and jerked his head away from the light. "Relax, Ichigo. I need to see your injuries," She knelt beside him and attempted to pull the sheet away from his body.

Ichigo jerked back and gripped the sheet tightly in front of him as he eyed her warily, "Don't...please." He was ashamed for her to see the extent of his insanity.

Rukia could see the pain his swift movement caused him but her attention was caught by the hands that gripped the sheet. "My God, Ichigo...your hands!" They were torn to shreds and swollen horribly. "What did you..." And then it hit her, "The mirror?"

Ichigo was immediately contrite and nodded miserably before gesturing to the other side of the room, "And the wall." Rukia walked away from him to examine it and noticed chunks of marble missing. In their place was Ichigo's flesh and blood.

Returning to his side, Rukia steeled herself for what would come next, "Is there more?" She asked quietly. His hesitant nod confirmed her worst suspicions. "I need to see what you've done to yourself. Show me...all of it," she demanded softly. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably but kept his death grip on the sheet.

She refused to be deterred and spoke more forcefully, "Show me." He reluctantly released his grip and looked away from her as she peeled the once-white linen from his broken body. Her self-loathing knew no bounds at what was revealed. The several angry gashes on his right bicep were glaring, but it was what she saw on the left one that shocked her to the core. Her _name_...engraved on his arm. "Why did you do this?" She asked in a shocked whisper.

His reply was simple, "For you."

Rukia swallowed hard as a lone tear broke free to trail down her cheek. He saw it and reached up to wipe it away, "Why are you crying, aijin? It wasn't deep enough, was it?" He looked down at his arm and his expression darkened, "Fuck! It's not going to scar." He looked up as though attempting to placate her, "Don't worry, I can fix it...I'll make sure it stays." As he spoke, he reached behind him to produce the bloody shard of mirror responsible for mangling his perfection.

Before it could touch his arm, she dropped her hold on the sheet and grabbed his wrist, "Stop this, Ichigo!" He looked blankly at her, confused as to why she would stop him, but lowered his hand obediently. She gently took the jagged piece from him and he dropped his hands to his lap. She followed their descent and her stomach churned as her perusal revealed seven fresh, horizontal cuts to his beautiful abdomen. Blood still flowed freely from them, onto the pants he'd worn since the morning, but he didn't seem to notice. Rukia shook her head, "Ichigo...why have you done this to yourself?"

He shrugged negligently, "It felt good." He noticed her confusion and attempted to explain a bit more, "You wanted me to be a good slave and I was trying very hard to be that for you." She looked guiltily away. "I couldn't stand the thought of you with that _man_," he said the last scathingly, "touching and kissing him...or whatever you were doing," His voice broke as the past few hours of mental torture came rushing back to him, "All I wanted to do was go down there and fucking destroy him, but you didn't want that." He squeezed his eyes shut trying to compose his thoughts, "You wanted him there and I was trying so hard to accept it but...I couldn't." He looked imploringly at her, "My head was screaming so fucking hard at me, I thought my eyes would start bleeding...and it hurt. It hurt worse than any physical pain I've ever felt. I did whatever I could to keep from allowing my demon to take over. I wanted to be what you needed and do what you said to do. I was trying so fucking hard and pain was the only thing that seemed to work. The demon was still there, but as long as I cut myself, I could manage it." He dropped his eyes to his belly and briefly touched his fingers to the crimson flow. He then looked back to Rukia as if dismissing its presence, "I woke up a little while ago and I guess...I just needed more."

His next words were colored with self-disgust. "It's not like I didn't deserve it. I'm your slave and just because you've been good to me, I thought I could interfere in your life. I had no right to act like a jealous fucking boyfriend...No right at all. I'm here to please you and that's it. I can't blame you for wanting to be with someone that is your equal. Someone you consider to be a man." The pain in his eyes cut deep into Rukia's soul, _Why the hell did I have to say such hurtful things to him? I over played my part and wounded him even more deeply._ "I'm so sorry, aijin. Can you forgive me?"

When she didn't answer right away, Ichigo took her silence to mean that she didn't forgive him and he panicked. He rose quickly to his knees and took her face in his hands, "Please, aijin...please don't be angry with me. That's why I put your name on me...I thought it would make you happy," He looked absolutely sick at her lack of response and begged harder, "J-Just let me carve it deeper and I promise it will scar. Then your name will be on me f-forever...you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Still, she said nothing and Ichigo was desperate for her absolution. He released her face and dropped into an even more submissive pose. His head was bowed so low that it touched her knees as his breath came in starved gasps, "Forgive me, aijin...p-please."

Rukia was shocked into silence by the things he was saying and the sickeningly subservient way he was acting. She almost choked on self-hatred as he pleaded with her..._begged _her. His logic was so twisted and broken that she wanted to scream at him to snap out of it. He should be _furious_ with her, not apologizing to her! The sickest part of it all was that she did like her name on him. Hell, she fucking _loved_ the fact that her ownership was carved into his body for all to see...but there was no way she would let him abuse his himself anymore on her account. She gently peeled his frantic hands from her face and held them lovingly, "Ichigo, listen to me. You have nothing to apologize for and I don't want you injuring yourself ever again. Do you understand?"

He looked like a caged animal at her insistence that he not hurt himself, "B-but, you don't want me to take any dr-...I mean, I don't h-have anything and I n-need some way to c-control it...s-some way to dull the _real_ pain." His breathing had become erratic again as he stammered through that sentence. Noticing the complete lack of focus in his eyes and the panic screaming from his every pore, Rukia was suddenly very concerned about his mental stability.

She spoke quickly in an effort to calm him, "Never mind, alright? Just stay here for a moment...I'll be right back." Ichigo nodded gratefully and seemed to relax as she walked away. She walked into the hall and instructed the first servant she saw to prepare a hot bath and bring dinner to the room next to hers. The woman bowed and immediately left to do her bidding. Rukia wiped another stray tear from her cheek before reentering the room.

Ichigo was sitting against the headboard, staring straight ahead with his arms wrapped protectively around his legs. He seemed to be in a world of his own and Rukia was certain he was oblivious to her return. She cleared her throat and saw his eyes finally focus on her, "Is everything alright, aijin?"

She spoke gently as if he were a skittish colt, "Everything is fine. I'm having another room prepared for us while this one is cleaned. It will only take a moment."

Ichigo leaned further forward and ran one hand nervously through his mangled locks and glanced absently around him, "I fucked up your room...I'm sorry."

His dejected whisper shot straight through her soul, "Stop it! Stop apologizing when all of this is my fault...mine! Do you hear me?" He never moved, merely shook his head as if to disagree with her words. Rukia continued her self-deprecating tirade, "I have completely and utterly fucked with your mind, so I don't want to hear another apology fall from your lips this night. Is that understood?" Ichigo looked confused by her venomous tone, but nodded dutifully. "Good, now let's go next door and get you cleaned up and fed." She held out her hand and watched him painfully make his way to her side.

When they arrived at the next room, everything was ready; however, the monumentally stupid servants were staring hard at Ichigo's half-naked and mutilated-but still really fucking hot-body. Rukia's eyes turned black as she glared at them, "Do you all want to _die _tonight?" Almost as one unit, the women tore their eyes from Ichigo and hurried from the room. Before they could leave, Rukia spoke, "I want my room spotless and in perfect condition by the time I awake tomorrow, and if it's not, you'll all wish you were dead, understood?" They all gulped and nodded as they shuffled past their frightening mistress.

Ichigo was still out of it as Rukia worked to get the filthy pants off him. When she told him to do something, he complied but other than that, he was fairly unresponsive. When he stepped into the hot water and sank down, he didn't so much as blink. Rukia was very worried about his odd behavior but pushed that aside as she began his bath. When she worked the cloth over his self-inflicted wounds, he didn't even flinch. Little did she know, but Ichigo was sinking further and further inside himself.

Rukia tried to be clinical about bathing him, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it. When she ran the cloth over his nipples, she felt hers harden in response. Trying to ignore the lust thrumming through her body, Rukia dipped her hand below the water to clean his waist and legs. Her careful maneuvering was for naught as the back of her hand accidentally brushed against his sex. When it started to harden, her stomach clenched and she felt herself grow wet with desire. She was absolutely sickened by her lack of self-control. He was nearly catatonic and she was ready to molest him like some bitch in heat. _I _am_ a sick, disgusting bitch._

Rukia tried to move her hand quickly away from him but Ichigo caught her wrist. The sensual look on his face surprised her and nearly knocked the breath out of her. "Don't stop," he growled in her favorite 'come-fuck-me' voice. She was on the verge of doing just that when something stopped her. His face was perfect, his voice more than tempting, but his eyes were all wrong. They were just...empty. It was then that she realized that he was forcing his body to respond to her touch. Forcing himself to please her. He was performing for her-just like he'd performed for countless other women.

Rukia recoiled from him in horror. She pulled back so hard that she nearly fell. Her near disaster seemed to pull him from the daze he was in, "Kuchiki-sama, have I done something wrong?"

Rukia couldn't speak, _Kuchiki-sama? _Then it hit her..._he hasn't said my name since all of this took place. I can't believe I've done this to us. My God, can all of this deception possibly be worth his pain? _She swallowed and shook her head as if to dispel her depressing thoughts. "It's nothing. I-I think you're clean enough so now, you can get out and eat something."

"I'm not really hungry..." He actually looked ill at the thought of eating, but Rukia knew he'd had nothing all day.

"You're going to eat," She said as she handed him a towel and turned away as he got out of the tub. He dried himself quickly and slipped into the yukata that was laid across the bed. When he was dressed, Rukia brought the tray of food to him and made sure he ate until _she_ was satisfied. "Alright, I think it's time for us to get some sleep." Trying to be quick about it, Rukia pulled a gown over her head and climbed into bed.

Ichigo grinned and dropped his yukata before she could look away. Rukia's mouth went dry as lustful thoughts ran rampant through her mind. The diminutive demon turned quickly away in an effort to cool her raging libido. His seductive smile and sinuous movement could not hide his fatigue and Rukia would be damned before she took advantage of the state he was in...even if he wanted her to.

When she turned away from him, he felt the rejection even through all of his numbness. His smile faded away as he climbed into bed and lay quietly beside her. _She doesn't even want to fuck me anymore...I've ruined everything_, he thought fearfully. All his insecurities attacked him at once and Ichigo felt anxiety spread throughout his body. He stiffened as he stared blindly at the ceiling and his breathing became forced and erratic.

Rukia turned over immediately when she noticed the change n him, "Ichigo, are you alright?"

His eyes shot to hers as though just realizing she was beside him-panic clear in their depths, "I'm fine. I j-just need to...c-could I p-please..."

He couldn't finish his request and Rukia spoke gently in an effort to calm him, "Shhh, it's alright okiniiri. Just relax and you'll feel better." She ran her hands through his hair and massaged his scalp which seemed to help him somewhat but she knew that he was still very close to losing it. "Ichigo, you're exhausted and you need to sleep...try to calm down, okay love? I want you to close your eyes." Ichigo looked skeptically at her but closed his anxious eyes. "Now, I want you to visualize the best day of your life." Ichigo's face calmed and his breathing evened out for a moment. Rukia thought she'd finally gotten through to him and decided to continue with her form of therapy, "Perhaps it was a time when you were a child or some time with your sisters...whatever it was, I want you to think about it and feel the peace of that day envelop you in its embrace."

For some reason, her final words caused the panic to come back full force. He was gasping for breath now and looking everywhere, "I c-can't!" Ichigo shot straight up in the bed and clawed furiously at his chest as though he were trying to free his heart of its constraints. "I n-need something-drugs, a knife or...you could hurt me. Would you like that? You could beat me, claw me...a-anything you want. P-Please, nushi? I need you."

Rukia was floored to know that this was the same confident male she'd met not too long ago in Seireitei. She had reduced this beautiful, proud creature to something that was so completely fucked up, that he needed intense pain to find peace. Once again, she was sickened by herself, "Ichigo, stop it! What the hell were you thinking of just then?"

He stopped clawing immediately and looked ashamed as he clutched his hands to his chest in a protective manner and looked away from her. He was sickened by his own weakness, but he couldn't seem to help his body's reaction. His words were barely a whisper but she heard him clearly, "I imagined that day with you, in the woods..._when you told me you loved me_."

Rukia never hesitated as she flung her body against his and held him tightly, "I'm so sorry."

He relaxed minutely in her embrace and released a shaky breath as he wrapped his arms around her in return, "Don't be sorry, aijin. It was my fault for trying to keep a piece of heaven for myself...creatures like me don't deserve heaven."

Tears sprang into her eyes and she gripped him tighter, "Ichigo...I know you don't believe this, but I do love you. No matter what happened today, I still love you more than anything in this world. Please believe that," She pulled back far enough to stare into his dark eyes hoping to see some semblance of trust in their beautiful depths.

Ichigo wanted to believe her-_God _how he wanted to-but he couldn't. He was too broken. He didn't believe her and he didn't think he ever could-It hurt too damn much. The love he felt for her was still there but right now, it was cowering behind his rapidly rising defenses. He would retreat to the same place he went after Yoruichi betrayed him. In that place, Ichigo wasn't himself...he was something else-something darker and infinitely more soul-shattering. He was capable of _anything_. He could shock her with the willingness he had to throw himself into his role as a slave and especially, his role as her whore. He would have no will that wasn't hers and if he felt an emotion, it would be shoved so far beneath the surface that it would never again see the light of day.

It was so lonely there, that place in his mind, but he would survive now as he did then. On the outside, nothing would change. He would play her games, tell her he loved her, and pretend to accept her false words and perform his role to perfection. Inside, he would suffer knowing that yet another piece of his fragile soul was being turned to ash. Ichigo thought it was poetic justice that the one who freed him from his lonely prison would also be the one to condemn him to it yet again. This time, though, he wanted the blessed numbness that only his inner prison could provide and he was clawing his way through the anguish to get there.

Even though he distrusted her sentiments, Ichigo was glad to hear them because that meant that she wasn't sick of him and his sisters were still secure. He broke free from her arms and looked quickly away, not wanting her to see the utter despair in his eyes. Schooling his features into a loving look, Ichigo gave his mistress what she wanted, "Of course I believe you, aijin. I love you, too." He brushed an errant strand of hair away from her tear-streaked face and placed a chaste kiss to her wet cheek, "Please don't cry, _kirei._"

Of course, his words only made her tears fall faster.

~X~

The morning dawned clear and bright and the optimism it represented made Ichigo want to stab himself in the fucking head. He woke up alone which was great because he felt he needed some time to compose his thoughts. The insanity that plagued him yesterday had been pushed far from the surface of his mind. Instead, the cold indifference that he'd survived the past five years with was in place.

Last night, after kissing her tears away, Ichigo 'proved' his devotion by making slow, sweet love to her. If Rukia noticed a difference in his touch, she never said a word and knowing that she was just like Yoruichi and couldn't recognize when he was being disingenuous made Ichigo more determined than ever to kill his love for her. Whether she knew it or not, there _was_ a difference. Yes, he'd given a fucking brilliant performance, but someone who loves you should just damn well know when you're not there-and Ichigo wasn't there. He was touching her and saying all the right things, but his true self was far from her last night...and she didn't have a fucking clue. He'd finally made it. Last night, he finally arrived to that dark place inside of him-the place where she could no longer hurt him-and he welcomed the numbness that entailed.

Ichigo resolved, yet again, to keep his turbulent thoughts from showing up, so when she opened the door with a smile, he returned it full force.

"Ichigo, I didn't think you'd be awake yet." He could see behind her jovial smile. She was watching him to see if he was still broken. He was most assuredly broken, but he knew he did a good job of covering that fact when he saw relief color her features.

"I just woke up a short while ago, aijin. Thank you for letting me sleep...I feel much better today." He let her think he was nervous as he continued, "I-I just wanted to apologize for...ahhh...for yesterday." He looked at his arms and abdomen and noted that the wounds were almost healed. Absently, Ichigo thought that he should get Rukia to carve her name if she wanted it to stick. After all, she did a fuck-awesome job of scarring his ribs.

Rukia took his face in her hands and was suddenly very thankful for his ability to heal quickly. What had looked so horrible yesterday was only lightly bruised today. By tomorrow, it would be gone entirely. She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs, "You have nothing to apologize for, my love." Rukia was the one who looked nervous all of a sudden as she straightened, "Ichigo...there's something I need to tell you. I've been thinking this morning and I've come to a decision." He looked curiously at her and indicated that she continue with a nod of his head.

"Well, there are some things that I can't tell you but I think I owe you _something_." She released his face and began pacing and wringing her hands, "Yesterday wasn't...real." When Ichigo looked at her as if _she_ were the crazy one, she hastened to complete her thought, "I don't mean that it didn't happen. I just mean that what I was doing wasn't genuine." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Ulquiorra's father has something that my family needs very badly and in order to get it, I have to cozy up to his son."

She looked at Ichigo and saw that his expression hadn't changed; he was still listening intently. "Ulquiorra is a real ass and I knew that I'd have to work extra hard to convince him that I'm interested in him. Since he's also known to be a selfish prick, I had to work even harder to convince him that _you_ mean nothing to me."

_Mission accomplished, baby_, Ichigo thought derisively but his expression remained impassive.

"So, you see...yesterday was just an act. I can't tell you any of the details because it could completely sabotage our plans but, I thought you deserved to know at least this much. I'm not interested in Ulquiorra and I certainly don't love him."

Ichigo didn't know why, but her big 'confession' really pissed him off. Before he could stop them, the angry words flew out of his mouth, "But you fucked him before, didn't you?"

Rukia's eyes widened and she sucked in a quick breath, "I...How did you...?"

He immediately regretted showing her his anger, _Down boy!_ "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that. Forgive me, aijin." He bowed his head in apology and mentally cursed his stupidity.

She'd regained her composure by then, "No, you have a right to know. I-I have had sex with him in the past but it wasn't special. I've been with many men in my long life and he was just one more." She didn't notice his fists tighten involuntarily, "He wasn't very good and I didn't choose to repeat the experience, but since then, he's been quite taken with me. He even petitioned my father for us to marry." Rukia almost revealed that very soon, she would be engaged to him, but at the last minute, she decided against telling him that.

"You owe me no explanations, nushi, but I do appreciate your candor. It means a great deal to me that you've opened your life to me like this." _Yeah right...It means not a damn thing. It's just one more lie to keep me playing this fucked up game._

Once again, Rukia sighed in relief and let the matter rest. "There was actually something else that I came here to tell you. One of my best friends is coming to visit today and, don't worry, she is _nothing_ like Ulquiorra and we don't have to hide a damned thing. Consequently, we wouldn't have had to hide from Ukitake-sensei either, but he was with Ulquiorra." She shrugged and continued, "Anyhow, I was hoping you'd be up to meeting her?"

Ichigo gracefully inclined his head, "Of course, aijin. I would be happy to meet your friend."

Rukia kissed him softly and told him that breakfast and another bath would be prepared for him. As she made her way down the stairs, it occurred to her that he still hadn't said her name...and she was worried.

~X~

They spent the remainder of their morning taking a short ride. Of course, Rukia had to ride in front of Ichigo and she could think of nothing except the last time she rode with him. Since she didn't know when Nel would arrive, hot and steamy sex was, unfortunately, not in the cards.

By the time they returned, Rukia was hot, sweaty, and more than a little turned on. She excused herself while Ichigo cared for his horse. She had bathed, gotten herself off, and grabbed a bite to eat while Ichigo was still nowhere in sight. She went outside to find him but, instead, found her dear friend standing nonchalantly in the courtyard, "Nel, You're here!"

Nel grinned and ran towards her, "Ruki-chan, I've missed you!" The two women embraced like the old friends they were.

Rukia grinned at her, "I missed you too, Nel. Where's Grimm? No, wait. Don't tell me. You're still refusing to turn him and he's making his way here the old fashioned way?"

Nel grinned at her in return, "Damn, girl, you're scary good at guessing games. I went pretty slowly so he's not very far behind. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why did you want me to come out here today?" She winked conspiratorially, "You see, I'm not as good at guessing as you are."

"Well, you see...ummm, it's kind of a long story..." Rukia's words trailed off as she glanced over Nel's shoulder and saw Ichigo walking toward them. He was talking to one of the stable boys and as she tuned into their conversation, she realized he was asking that Diablo's feed be increased. Not that she really cared all that much about their conversation because, holy _hell_, his hakama was riding low on his hips putting that sexy fucking 'v' on display and that was the least of it. Somewhere between their ride and now, he had managed to get his shirt off and was now soaking wet. His hair was plastered to his head and water was beaded down his powerful torso. The only thing that wasn't wet was his hakama...which means that wherever he bathed, he was _naked_. Ichigo still hadn't seen them and, as he finished his conversation, he took a moment to slip his shirt on his damp body, leaving it unfastened. The light-weight fabric clung to him like a second skin and Rukia unconsciously licked her lips.

She paid absolutely zero attention to Nel until she snapped her fingers in front of her dazed face, "Hel-looo, Rukia...Anybody home?" Rukia immediately snapped her head in Nel's direction just as Ichigo began walking toward them with his head down. "What the hell were you looking at, anyway?"

"That," Rukia said with a nod in Ichigo's direction, "Is the reason you're here."

Nel turned at about the same time that Ichigo raised his head up and noticed the pair. He stopped dead in his tracks with a stunned look on his face. Nel's eyes widened as she saw him, "Ichi?"

"Neli?" He breathed with that same, stunned expression. Nel was here and that meant that Grimm was nearby. He finally had friends here that he trusted with his life and the thought of it shot through him like lightening.

Rukia's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when Nel took off at a dead run for Ichigo. He seemed to brace for impact and when she did hit, Rukia heard an audible, 'Oomph' from him. When she wrapped her legs around him and began kissing his face, Rukia quickly went from flabbergasted to pissed off. _What the Fuuuck?_

"Ichigooo!" She squealed excitedly, "Gaahhh, we've missed you so much! What are you doing here?"

Ichigo didn't seem phased by the fact that there was a beautiful, voluptuous woman hanging onto him. In fact, he just wrapped his arms around her waist like it was natural, "I _live_ here. What the hell are _you_ doing here, Neli...and where is Grimm?"

Rukia was seething at the obvious familiarity the two of them had but she was trying her damnedest to calm down. Next to Ran, this woman was her best friend! _Neli? I've never heard anyone call her that. Isn't that just so fucking SWEET!_ Obviously, her thoughts were rebelling against her good intentions.

"I'm here to see Rukia and Grimm will be here soon, he's just running a little bit behind." Nel answered with a huge smile, "What do you mean, you 'live here'?"

"He means," Rukia scathingly interrupted their joyous reunion, "That I bought his fucking contract from that fucking bitch, Yoruichi and now, he's living here _with me!_"

Ichigo blanched at the reminder that his _extremely_ jealous mistress was witnessing Nel's very public display of affection. He let out a strained cough as he tried to peel the happy woman from his body, "Uhh, Nel, not that I'm not really excited to see you but, could you...uhhh...get off of me? Kuchiki-sama doesn't really like it when I touch other women..." With those words, his mask was firmly back in place, although the peace of his friends' arrival was still with him.

Nel was absolutely shocked at Rukia's announcement and looked gapingly between the two before sliding down his body and releasing her hold on him. She turned to Rukia, still in a state of shock, "You're_ jealous?_"

Rukia stiffened and drew herself up to her full height-which wasn't very impressive. "Kuchiki's don't get _jealous_, Neliel...we get _possessive_." It was said with such seriousness and the accompanying nod was so supercilious that Nel suddenly couldn't contain her amusement. Her laughter rang out sharply in the courtyard and Rukia and Ichigo watched her double over with hilarity.

When she finally stopped laughing and caught her breath, she turned to Ichigo, "So, that bitch Yoruichi actually sold you? I don't believe it. It's as preposterous as Kuchiki over there being jealous! However, I do see that my dear friend is ready to challenge me to a duel over your honor so I guess, in this instance, pigs have flown. I must say though, I am really pissed at Yoruichi. As hard as I fought for her to sell you when I took Grimm, she just turns around and sells you to someone else? You can bet she's gonna hear about this!"

Yet another revelation showcasing the depth of Nel's affection for Ichigo had Rukia fuming once more. _Why in bloody hell would she try to buy his contract? Was she fucking him too? _Ever the dutiful slave, Ichigo went immediately to her side and wrapped his arms around her small body. When he kissed her neck, just below her ear, Rukia felt her anger melt as she closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

Nel smiled at their embrace, "Well, I suppose I can't be too angry about it. Now, two of my best friends in the world are together!" She clapped her hands together like an excited teenager, "This saves Grimm and I a trip back to Seireitei...we were actually planning to come see you tomorrow, Ichi. We've really missed you."

Hearing Nel say that he and Rukia were 'together' forced Ichigo's happiness to slide by the wayside. They would never really be together and somehow, he had to stop caring. He looked away from Rukia and gave Nel a sad smile, "I've missed you both...so much. Two years is a really long time, Nel." He cleared his throat, "It's really good to see you." He said it softly and Rukia felt jealousy rise up once more, though she did try to stem the flow.

Ichigo felt her stiffen in his arms and decided that Rukia needed some reassurance. He hated the fact that he had to cater to her jealousy, but smiled anyway, "Nel's a very good _friend_, aijin, nothing more. She and Grimm helped me through some really tough times, so need to get upset, okay?"

Rukia smiled and relaxed in his arms. "Okay," she whispered softly.

"Speaking of friends, what the hell happened to my friend's face, Rukia?" Nel said it quite menacingly and all of a sudden, Rukia was actually afraid to tell her.

Ichigo noticed her discomfort and answered for her, "I'm guessing since you're the 'old' friend that Kuchiki-sama mentioned, that you're a demon. Am I correct?"

Nel nodded like a small child, "So, you're finally in the loop? That's great!" Nel said with an excited yelp.

"Yes, I'm in the loop. Actually, I'm part of the loop." He said cryptically.

Nel's eyes got big and her mouth was hanging slightly op as she turned to Rukia, "You mean...you _turned_ him?"

"No, I didn't turn him. He is demon-borne, Nel. Well...sort of," Rukia hedged. "As far as we know, his father was a demon and we're assuming that his mother was human because Ichigo has some rather _interesting_ traits." Rukia proceeded to explain his situation, carefully leaving out the details of exactly _who_ he was.

After she finished, Ichigo spoke again, "My face is a little beat up because I'm still learning to control my demon form. Kuchiki-sama and I had a bit of a sparring match yesterday morning and she...ahhh...sort of beat the hell out of me," It was said jokingly, but Rukia cringed inwardly at his words. That hit much too close to home.

"Oh, now that makes sense! The whole thing is pretty weird though. I've never heard of a half-demon before but hey, I guess I have now," She said with a smile. "This is really gonna piss Grimm off, ya know? He's been begging me to turn him and when he finds out about _you, _I'm never gonna hear the end of it!"

"So why haven't you...turned him, that is? Are you waiting for something special or are you just not ever going to do it?" Ichigo asked with a frown. If there was a way for Grimm to gain immortality like him, Ichigo wanted him to do it.

"I'm going to do it; I'm just making him wait until he's 25." She saw his puzzled expression and explained, "Natural-born blood demons grow just like normal humans until they reach the age of 25, then something clicks inside of them and they just stop. That's when we come into our own in terms of strength and magical ability. I want him to be fully developed, mentally and physically, before I take his humanity from him." She looked a bit sad at the last part before covering with a smile, "Besides, the bastard's already violent enough...can you imagine what I'm going to go through during his 'newborn' years? I've gotta gear up!"

Ichigo allowed his excitement to break through his mask. After all, Nel would know if he wasn't being genuine...she actually fucking cared about him. He grinned wildly, showing his own propensity towards violence with that lusty expression, "Fuck yeah, I can imagine it! You know how we were as regular humans...it's gonna be fucking awesome, now!"

Both women rolled their eyes at his crazed, 'man-speak' and couldn't help but laugh at his blood-thirsty expression. "You two were really something, weren't you?" Nel asked with an exaggerated eye roll. Ichigo just nodded emphatically like a child.

Thinking about his best friend made Ichigo anxious to see him. "Ummm," He started uncertainly, "Do you think I might be able to go find Grimm and travel back with him?"

Rukia was overjoyed at his change in demeanor. He was acting a lot more like his old self and it was really refreshing. His face was so relaxed and that adorable, child-like exuberance she saw in it made her smile indulgently, "Of course you can. Hurry back, though...I've got some things planned for us later, okay?"

His smile made the sun pale in comparison, "Don't worry, I'll hurry his ass up and we'll be back in no time." Nel told him which direction Grimm was coming from and added, "Oi, Ichigo! When you bring out your demon, make sure you freak him out!" Ichigo nodded and threw her a grin. He ran to the barn, saddled Diablo, and took off to find his friend.

Nel spoke as soon as Ichigo was gone, "They won't be _too_ long...maybe a couple of hours. He's not that far behind, but we should have enough time for you and I to talk about whatever it is I'm here for." Rukia nodded and the two friends went inside to sit and talk.

~X~

Ichigo gave Diablo his head and the eager horse set out at a blistering pace. It took less than an hour to find Grimmjow and when Ichigo saw that familiar head of hair, he couldn't help the grin that was plastered on his face. Grimmjow looked curiously toward the rapidly approaching rider until he recognized his friend. An answering grin broke out on his face, "Ichigo! Is that you, you ridiculously bright-haired sonuva bitch?"

"Sure is, you equally bright-haired bastard!" The two men dismounted and had their obligatory 'man-half-hug-thing'.

"What the hell are you doing here, fucker?" Grimmjow was completely surprised to see his friend here and he was anxious to know how he got loose from Yoruichi for the day...unless that bitch was somewhere nearby. He sure as hell hoped she wasn't around. Grimmjow never really had any problems with Yoruichi personally, but she managed to seriously fuck up his best friend and for that, he hated the slut.

Ichigo was never meant to be in a place like Seireitei and Grimm did his best to shield the kid and keep him sane, but it was nearly impossible. There was something about Ichigo that made people fucking insane-especially Yoruichi-so he had to deal with a lot of freaky shit. Grimm had always been a mean, violent loner and most people-unless they wanted to fuck him-kept their distance, which was why his friendship with Ichigo meant so much to him. He never figured out what compelled him to go talk to Ichigo that night, so many years ago, but he was glad he did. Besides Nel, Ichigo was the first and only real friend he ever had-more like a little brother. He would easily die for that motherfucker and he would most certainly kill for him.

When Nel wasn't able to get that bitch to sell Ichigo to her, Grimm had initially refused to go. It was Ichigo who finally talked him into it and leaving him behind was the hardest thing he and Nel had ever been forced to do. Not that he'd ever admit to any of that shit, though...

"Oh, wow, man. Don't I get a 'Hi Ichigo, it's been a long time, how have you been, I've missed you, I love you, will you marry me'?" Ichigo said dramatically, "Shit man, I feel so cheap!"

"Fuck that, you pussy!" Grimm scoffed, "Seriously, Ichigo...what the fuck are you doing out here?"

Ichigo sighed like he was suddenly very tired, "You want the short story?"

Grimm nodded, "Hell yeah, you know I don't want ya yackin at me like a fuckin bitch!"

Ichigo laughed at his friend's vulgarity-it was one of the things he missed about Grimmjow. Before Ichigo met Grimm, his vocabulary was surprisingly tame for having lived the life he had. He learned his very best vulgar phrases from Grimm and for some weird reason, he was grateful to him for that. "Well, Kuchiki Rukia somehow convinced Yoruichi to sell my contract, so now, I belong to her. Nel showed up, told me you were here, and I drug my ass out here to find you. That's pretty much it."

There wasn't much in this world that could shock Grimmjow, but hearing that Yoruichi sold Ichigo certainly qualified. "Quit fuckin with me, man! There ain't no way that bitch woulda cut you loose...no fuckin way!"

"I thought the same damn thing, but she did. I don't know what kind of dirt Rukia had on her, but it must have been bad."

Grimmjow processed the news for a second before a huge grin split his face, "Well, that's fuckin fantastic, Ichigo! You're finally free of that raging psycho-bitch...now you can fuckin live, man!"

"Yeah," Ichigo put enthusiasm into his voice that he didn't really feel, "It's pretty great to be away from her and not have to fuck every bitch in sight."

The two friends spent the rest of their journey catching up. Ichigo gave Grimm the edited version of his own life but did his very best to steer the conversation away from it. He didn't want Grimm and Nel to know how very fucked up he had become. When Grimm asked about the girls and how all this played out with them, Ichigo had to tell him about Rukia exposing him to his sisters and did his best to downplay the effect it had on him.

The bad thing was, Grimm knew him way too well and he didn't like that shit one little bit, "What the hell, Ichi? I met Kuchiki before and I thought she was okay...now I think she's just as big of a raging bitch as Yoruichi!"

Ichigo hurried to do damage control with his hot-headed friend, "No, she's really not like that. She's actually just really jealous and some shit went down that caused her to lose it that night. Hell, man, you know how blood demons are...quick to anger. Speaking of...when did you find out about Nel?"

Grimm still wasn't happy to find out that Ichigo's newest mistress was kind of a fucking bitch, but he decided to put that aside for now. "She told me that right before she bought my contract. Said she wanted me to have 'full disclosure' or some shit like that. Like it mattered to me, though...you know she freed me, right?"

Ichigo actually looked stunned to hear that, "She did? That's great! I mean, I hoped she would do that but she never said anything so I didn't know if she actually would."

"Yeah, man, right after we left there, pretty much. Took me to her place and burned those fucking papers right in front of me. She told me I was free to do whatever I wanted to and hell, she even promised to give me a fuck-load of money if I wanted to leave her."

Freedom. How beautiful would it be to have Rukia love him enough to set him free? It would mean that she wasn't lying...that he wasn't a fucking fool for loving her. Ichigo tried to keep the envy out of his tone, "You stayed with her, though...why?"

Grimm took a deep breath and for the first time since Ichigo had known him, he looked shy as he practically whispered, "Because I fuckin love her, Ichigo." He cleared his throat and looked away in embarrassment, "She saved my life and I owe her everything."

Ichigo nodded sadly as he thought about his own situation. If Rukia offered him his freedom, he would stay with her forever. Ichigo shook himself out of his daze and punched Grimm's arm, "Fuck this sappy shit, Grimm...let's see if that piss-poor horse you're riding can keep up with Diablo?"

Both men wore identical, maniacal grins as they raced towards the villa.

~X~

A/N—Okay, once again my word demon that lives in my brain wouldn't shut the fuck up, so this turned into another monster-maybe my longest yet? It was going to actually be a lot longer but I figured you guys have waited long enough for your update. I know a lot of you were interested in 'the aftermath' of hurricane Rukia. Hope it met your expectations! Next chapter should be up soon...thanks for reading!:)

*kirei-(adj,n,adj-na) pretty, beautiful, fair


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Nel convinced Rukia to play some of the card games she learned during her extended trip. The problem with that was they were all gambling games and Rukia ended up dropping quite a bit of cash. Rukia was never one to give up without a fight, though, and continued on in the hopes of winning. She never did.

"So," Nel said after they had been playing for a couple of hours or so, "What exactly am I doing here, Ruki-chan? I know you said it's about Ichigo but you didn't even know we were friends, so I'm a bit confused."

Rukia looked away uncomfortably and fidgeted in her seat a moment before answering, "Well, it _was_ about Ichigo but I think I've changed my mind."

Nel leaned forward with interest, "Changed your mind about what, exactly?"

"Well, I know how good you are with tattoo art and I was going to ask you to give him a new one, but like I said, I think maybe it was a bad idea."

"Why did you want him to get another tattoo?" Nel was curious to see if her theory was correct so she slyly spoke, "That dragon Yoruichi gave him is pretty damn awesome, Rukia." When the younger demon's face became suffused with rage, Nel knew she had hit the nail on the head, so to speak.

"I want him to know that I'm different from _her_. That fucking bitch had no right to mark him like that! You have _no_ idea what that dragon means!" Rukia was practically growling.

Nel looked suspiciously at Rukia, "Do _you_ know what that dragon means?"

"I certainly do," She spat like an angry kitten, "Ukitake-sama recognized it as belonging to an ancient demon clan called the Shihara. _Apparently_ that bitch, Yoruichi, and her disgusting spouse are demons and he wears their filthy mark!" Rukia was expecting her revelation to be met with surprise by her old friend, but instead Nel's face showed not a hint of shock. "Nel...did you already know of this?"

"Well, Rukia, that bitch and her disgusting spouse are my relatives...cousins, actually."

"Wha...huh?" Rukia's brilliant response made Nel chuckle.

"Well, love, you _do_ _know_ that I'm...uhhh...youthfully challenged, right? I just happened to be around when that _supremely wondrous_ deal was struck with Yamamoto. No one asked _me_ if I wanted to leave _my_ life, so they were all pretty shocked when I refused to join their little super-happy assassins club." Nel's smirk couldn't be contained as she watched Rukia grapple with her revelation.

"B-but...huh?" Rukia was still gaping like a salmon on speed.

"Silly girl, it's not that difficult to comprehend...although," She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I was sworn to secrecy so you've got to promise you won't spread my little secret before I tell you anymore, 'kay?" Rukia just nodded her agreement and prepared for her stupification to reach new heights.

"Okie dokie, then! At the time the agreement was entered into, Yoruichi's father-my uncle-was soudaishou of the Shihara clan. Kisuke and Yoruichi were engaged to be married and I was just reaching my 125th year. Yorui and I actually spent a great deal of time together-which, incidentally is why I'm so fucking pissed that she sold Ichi to _you_ instead of me...but, I digress." Rukia frowned at her segue but said nothing.

"So, anyway, the deal was made between the powers that be, and those of us who excelled in stealth, weapons, and hand to hand combat were 'drafted', so to speak, into their 'army' of secret assassins. Because there were so few of us who had the level of skill the soudaishou required, we were expected to acquiesce to his demand that we give up our lives for the sake of the 'greater good'." Nel snorted in a most _un_ladylike fashion, "To which I said something along the lines of 'I'd rather fuck old man, Yama-gii than do that shit!' As you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the illustrious patriarch of our noble clan."

Rukia was finally getting over the shock and laughed out loud at Nel's obvious sarcasm. Nel gave a small, fake pout and suspicious sniff as tears filled her eyes, "Don't laugh, Rukia-chan...he was a cold, cruel man and he-he never let me call him uncle." Her fake tears cleared and were immediately replaced by a radiant smile, "Anyhow, after he disowned me and forced me to drop the Shihara name, my loving uncle swore me to secrecy about the whole thing and every member of my clan was forbidden to speak to me." Neliel looked genuinely saddened and spoke softly, "I missed my family and friends...I still do. Yorui's father only recently decided to step down leaving Kisuke as soudaishou. Kisuke's always had a soft spot for me so he lifted my 'excommunication' from the clan. My parents still refuse to speak to me because of the shame I brought them. In fact, Yorui and Kisuke are the only ones I _have_ talked to."

Rukia looked at her friend with a new appreciation for her strength, "I always wondered why you had no clan name and no real affiliations. I can't say I'm sorry you made that choice, but I'm glad you did. Otherwise, Ichigo and I would have never known you and that would be a shame...though, I am sorry that you had to lose the people you loved."

"Thanks, Rukia-chan that means a lot to me." She visibly brightened after that, "But I wouldn't change a thing! I was set free and I never had to live according to anyone else's rules and for that I will be eternally grateful. So, no more depressing talk, okay?"

"It's just so weird...I find out that bitch, Yoruichi-errr, sorry-anyway, I find out she's a demon and it turns out that one of my best friends is related to her...it's almost unbelievable!"

"It's okay; Rukia, Yoruichi can be a real bitch...I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive her for some of the things she put Ichigo through." Nel's eyes darkened as she thought back to the way Ichigo was in the first few months she knew him...after that freak hurt him.

Nel seemed to shake herself out of her dark thoughts and refocused on the present situation, "So, back to the tattoo thing...I really don't think it would be a bad thing unless he just didn't want to get one...Hell, I did the exact same thing."

Rukia was intrigued, "What do you mean?"

"Yorui gave Grimm a panther tattoo on his arm and after I bought him, I gave him a bigger and better one." Nel grinned, "I guess it was a total control freak move, but I couldn't care less."

Rukia nodded her head in commiseration, "I understand completely..." Rukia decided to give in to the rabid curiosity that had plagued her since she found out about Nel and Ichigo's friendship, "So, how did you meet Grimm...and Ichigo?"

"I've never told you how Grimm and I met? Well, I guess I should just tell you a little bit of our story, huh?" Rukia nodded and smiled encouragingly at her friend, "You know how I told you that Kisuke only recently ended my banishment? Well, at that time, Grimm had been with Yoruichi for about a year and he had just turned 18." She smiled as she thought back to their early days, "She knew I was a bit of a masochist and she said that she had the perfect guy for me...and he most certainly was."

Nel's eyes glazed over a bit with lust, "When I saw him, I was hooked. I wanted him and I had him. I would go there as often as I could and the nights that I couldn't make it, I would drive myself crazy thinking about all of things he was probably doing to some other bitch," She grimaced slightly at the unhappy thought. "Before I was in the picture, Yoruichi was with him...a lot. He was pretty much her go-to guy for sex. However, we had always been close, so when Yoruichi saw how much I adored Grimmjow, she did her best to stay away from him. Luckily for me, that was around the same time that she found her new toy...Ichigo, so it was a lot easier for her to avoid Grimm." Nel smirked as she thought about her cousin's irrational behavior, "Not that she ever let anyone see Ichigo or anything-hell, I was family and hung out with her a lot but she still wouldn't let me set eyes on him-only those people she had training him could see him. She would tell me about him and how he was progressing with his 'training' but that was it. I didn't let any of that bother me because she never touched Grimm while she had Ichi...hell, she never touched _anyone_ while she was fucking Ichigo." At Rukia's sharply indrawn breath, Nel quickly apologized, "Oh hell, Rukia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw it in your face like that."

"No, its okay, Nel," Rukia shook her head, "Please go on. How did you two become friends with Ichigo?"

"Okay, well, when she decided that Ichigo was going to start taking customers, she took him to the common room and let all the customers ogle him. I wasn't there when he was first brought in, but I met him soon after. Grimmjow was talking to him-which was weird because Grimm never talked to anyone-and then he introduced us." Nel frowned, "He was taken away soon after that...do you know what happened to him that night?"

Rukia's face was pained as she nodded, "I know...I wish I didn't, though."

Nel cleared her throat suspiciously, "Well, after that, Ichigo went through a really tough time. He and Grimm became close and any free time they had, they spent it together. As a result, I spent a lot of time with him, too, and we all just kind of became best friends. Grimm and Ichi would do some really crazy shit-always fighting, drinking, and getting high-but I couldn't really blame them. They've both had really fucked up lives, so who wouldn't want to have some kind of escape from it, ya know?" Rukia nodded silently. "Grimm's mother died when he was seven and he never knew his father, so he was alone on the streets of Edo until he sold himself to Yoruichi when he was 16." Tears came to her eyes as she tried to continue his story, "With the exception of a few things, he still won't talk about everything that happened in between...eight years of shit so bad that _Grimmjow_ won't talk about it-must've been torture." Nel shook her head as though that alone could clear her mind of those possible atrocities, "Anyhow, he and Ichigo are so alike. Both of them are violent sons of bitches, loyal and honest to the core, and seriously fucking hot...in short, they're absolutely perfect and I love them both dearly."

At the end of her speech, Rukia was just as confused as she was before. When she said she loved them both, Rukia's breath hitched but, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to come out and _ask_ if Nel ever slept with Ichigo. Instead, she decided to try and ignore her own suspicious nature and focused on her friend. She gave a wry smile, "So, you love Grimm, eh?"

Neliel's radiant smile nearly blinded Rukia, "Well, of course I do. He's gorgeous, strong, and amazing in bed... What's not to love?" Rukia silently grimaced when she thought that Nel could also be describing Ichigo. "Although it did take me a while to figure it out...you know how we demons cling to that old myth that we cannot love? Well, I fell for it. I always thought our kind was way too badass to be able to experience such a human emotion, but it turns out that we're not. We're just more hard-headed than the humans!" She rolled her eyes dramatically, "It took me about two years before I had enough of sharing him, swallowed my pride, and asked Yoruichi to sell him to me." Another frown marred her perfect features, "I tried so hard to get her to sell Ichigo to me as well. Grimm and I hated to leave him...he was never meant for that life and we wanted to get him away from all that. Grimm actually refused to leave him alone but Ichigo managed to talk him into it." The green-haired woman shook her head as if to clear it of troublesome thoughts.

"So, now it's your turn to spill...tell me how you and Ichigo met!" Nel bounced excitedly in her seat as Rukia told her their rather short story...she was careful to leave out the worst parts of it.

"The way you talk about him makes me think that this isn't just sex for you, Rukia. That, and Ichigo told me how jealous you are...so, how do you feel about him?"

"I've never desired someone the way I do Ichigo and I am fatalistically jealous of him," She let out a hollow laugh, "Sometimes I think I must be going crazy or something. How can I go from feeling nothing for anyone to feeling _everything_ for _him_? I don't know what it all means."

Nel's face held not a hint of humor, "Honey, if it makes you feel any better, you are not the first person to act like this over Ichigo. Almost _all_ of those who have had him are extremely covetous of him. It's actually pretty freaky once you think about it, but women-and men who are of that persuasion-go absolutely fucking _nuts _over this boy-especially Yoruichi. Grimm and I have discussed it at length and neither of us knows exactly what it is but, there is something about him that drives people to extremes."

Rukia sank to the couch, stared blankly at her clasped hands, and practically whispered, "But I love him, Nel...I mean, I _really_ love him."

Nel dropped down beside her and hugged her close, "That's great, sweetie, it really is. I wasn't trying to undermine your feelings at all. I think it's amazing that you finally found someone to love! Do you know if he feels the same?" Nel carefully asked.

"He says he does but I've made so many mistakes...I wouldn't be surprised if he hates me now."

"What kind of mistakes?" Nel asked with a frown.

Rukia stood, anxiety making her fidget, "I don't really want to talk about it right now, but suffice it to say, I have a lot to make up to him."

"Okay, Rukia...we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. Just know that I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks, Nel."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, let's talk about this tattoo..."

~X~

After about four hours, Nel decided to go out and begin the search for their missing men while Rukia stayed inside to freshen up. Nel saw them walking from the general direction of the stables and laughed because she could see Grimmjow's face was fixed in a scowl and he was radiating vibes of pissed-offish-ness. Curiously enough, he seemed to be walking with a bit of a limp. Ichigo, however, was smiling like the cat that ate the canary and practically glided across the yard. He was not without blemish though, as she saw the new bruise gracing his strong jaw. This was going to be fun.

"What in the name of all that's holy have you two gotten yourselves into?" Nel asked when they finally arrived.

The men gave each other quick glances and Nel noted just how hard Ichigo was fighting the grin on his face, "Uh...we...I...he..." He couldn't continue as he was overtaken by a fit of laughter.

Grimm's face grew even darker as he elbowed his best friend hard in the ribs. "Don't even fuckin _think_ about it, you prick," He hissed between gritted teeth. Ichigo was doubled over and laughing so hard that tears were in his eyes.

"Okay," Nel chimed in, "Now I've really got to know what's going on."

Ichigo suddenly darted behind Nel, using her as a human shield from his irate friend, "We were...racing," He began while trying to catch his breath, "And I let him get alongside me," Another fit of laughter followed by Grimm doing his damnedest to get to him, "When he got next to me, I turned my head and smiled at him...in my _demon form_. Then he...he...," He couldn't breathe again as Grimm landed a solid shot to the gut but bravely tried to continue. "H-he fell off h-his fuckin h-horse!" Nel and Ichigo couldn't help the jocularity that overcame them in that moment...It was just too hilarious.

Grimm growled at them and nearly got Ichigo again, but he was saved by Nel's timely intervention, "So what happened to your face, Ichi?"

Before he could answer, Grimm yelled, "I decked the cock-sucking bastard once I got over the shock of seeing those sharp as shit, fuckin teeth and creepy damn eyes!" Grimm grumbled like an angry little boy.

At his words, Ichigo and Nel busted out into another raucous round of laughter to which Grimm tactfully shouted, "Fuck you, both!"

Rukia was on her way out to investigate all the noise. She chose to quietly observe their interactions from her vantage point at the door.

Ichigo somehow ended up sitting on the ground while he made a valiant effort to catch his breath, "You shoulda seen him, Neli...that was fucking _priceless_!"

Nel gave him a wicked grin as she offered Ichigo a hand up, "I wish I could've been there, baby. I can just imagine his face!"

_Baby?_ Rukia wasn't happy with their cutesy little pet names, but she tried to keep her jealousy under wraps. Ichigo told her they were just friends and she didn't want to hurt him further with stupid, unfounded accusations.

Grimm looked up, noticed Rukia standing in the doorway, and shouted, "Your boy's a real dick, Kuchiki! Can't you get him under control?"

"As if anyone could ever control _that_," She said smugly while gesturing to Ichigo.

This sent Nel into another fit of laughter. Ichigo, however, became completely subdued. He quickly scrambled to his feet and walked toward his mistress.

_Let my guard down...FUCK! What if she's getting jealous because I'm talking to Nel...what if she notices that I'm not the same with her? Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Nel noticed his abrupt change of pace but ignored it. She boisterously apprised Rukia of what happened with Grimm and Rukia laughed along with her, "My, my, Ichigo...that was pretty wicked of you," She said with a grin when he reached her side.

_Doesn't look pissed...gotta make sure. Play the part, fucker._

As he pushed his disjointed thoughts away to focus on the game, he gave her a crooked smile, "I suppose it was."

"But very entertaining, I'm sure," She said breathlessly.

_Hook. Line. Sinker. Take it all, baby._

His smile widened as he took her in his arms, "Very entertaining, aijin." He bent down until his mouth was next to her ear and his tongue shot out to taste her as he whispered, "But not nearly as _entertaining_ as you are." When she melted into him, he knew he had her and smiled triumphantly.

Neliel and Grimmjow watched the two of them with matching expressions of incredulity. They watched as their friend disappeared-as he changed into something else. They knew this Ichigo. As they exchanged worried glances, Nel knew she had to find out what the hell was going on.

~X~

"Rukia," Nel caught Rukia alone while the men were bathing and getting ready for dinner, "What the hell is wrong with Ichigo?"

Rukia feigned ignorance, "What do you mean, Nel? I haven't noticed anything wrong with him."

"Don't fuck with me, Rukia. He's not acting right. When he was with me and Grimm, he was alright, but the second you walked outside, it's like he flipped a switch. Is this what you didn't want to talk about earlier?"

"I was hoping that I was wrong," She said more to herself, "He hasn't been quite right, but I thought he was just being overly respectful since you were here. I guess I was just telling myself what I wanted to hear."

Nel thought Rukia had tears in her eyes as she summoned up the courage to answer Nel's question, "Yes, that was what I didn't want to talk about and I still don't want to talk about it."

"Well, that's just too bad! I haven't seen him act like this in a _very_ long time...that's how he used to behave around Yoruichi and if you've done something to hurt him, I wanna know about it!"

"W-We just had a bad day yesterday. That's all there is to it."

"Not good enough, Rukia. Tell me what I want to know."

"Fine!" She spat, "I'll tell you what I can. The Aizen clan has something that my father desperately needs and in order to get access to it, I have to convince Aizen Ulquiorra that I want him. Yesterday, Ukitake-sama came over for a visit and Ulquiorra came with him. I wasn't prepared for a confrontation yet, so I kind of freaked out."

"What does that have to do with Ichigo?"

There was no question that she had tears now, "He was with me when I saw them and...I forced him to act like a fucking slave. It would have been fine, but Ulquiorra was acting like a total ass. Ichigo tried so hard to hide his feelings, but Ulquiorra could tell that he was jealous, so he set out to torment Ichigo by touching and kissing me. Ichigo reacted badly and forced him back before he could kiss me."

"You know how Ulquiorra treats his slaves and I _had_ to convince him that I was seriously interested in him and that...Ichigo was nothing to me. I had to _punish _him, Nel."

Nel's eyes narrowed suspiciously on Rukia, "What did you do to him, Rukia?"

The light of comprehension dawned in her soulful eyes, "Is that why he's got bruises on him? Did you hurt him?" Nel rose quickly from her seat, absolutely incensed to think of anyone hurting Ichigo, even if it was one of her best friends.

"Yes, I hurt him," Rukia snapped back. "Are you happy now? Yes, I'm a horrible fucking person, okay? I don't deserve to damn well live, let alone have such a wonderful man belong to me. Is that what you want to hear?" Nel didn't respond to her tirade, so Rukia continued unabated, "You want to know what I did to him. Do you want to know how I _punished _the man I love?I hit him, I kicked him, I called him a slave and a-a _whore_." Rukia was caught up in her retelling and her shame knew no bounds as she recounted her horrible tale, "I forced him to grovel on his knees before us and I-I hurt him even more. I told him he was nothing...I said he was less than a man." She whispered that part, "Then, Ulquiorra kicked him, hard, in the face. After I watched Ichigo struggle back to his knees, that sick little bastard started touching his hair and calling him pretty. I watched terror cross his beautiful face. I knew I had to get Ulquiorra away from him without raising his suspicions so, I kissed him...What the hell am I saying? I practically fucked the bastard right in front of Ichigo." Rukia's head was down as tears ran freely down her face, "I'm so sorry, Nel. I never want to hurt him again but I can't seem to help myself." It was said with a whisper and although Nel was sympathetic to her pain, she was beyond angry at how she treated Ichigo.

"You took it too far," She said coldly. Fun-loving Nel was gone and replaced by the centuries-old blood demon, Neliel. "You could have done _anything_ to get your point across. You could have sent Ichigo away so that he wouldn't have to face them at all. Why did you do all of that to him? Did you enjoy hurting him, Rukia? You wouldn't be the first woman to like causing him pain."

Rukia's head shot up and her eyes were defensive, "No, I didn't enjoy it...I-I don't enjoy it!"

"Look, Rukia, I don't want to fight with you. I can see that you care for him and you're sorry for hurting him but," Nel ran a frustrated hand through her bright locks as she tried to get a handle on her temper, "Ichigo's been through so much in his short life and I hate that he's still not happy. I had hoped that since he was here with you, he would be treated better but instead, I find out you aren't just using his body like everyone else has...you're fucking with his heart and soul. I love you, Rukia-you've been my friend for a long time-but I won't let you or anyone else hurt him ever again. He is too important to me to let that happen." She looked Rukia dead in the eyes to make sure she understood the warning, "I will do whatever it takes to make sure he has a good life."

Rukia tried to quell her urges, but she felt anger welling up inside her. She knew Nel was right, but the way she was defending Ichigo set Rukia on edge. It all seemed a little too personal to be the simple defense of a friend. At this point, she was lucky she hadn't leapt on her friend yet-Very lucky, because in her anger, she seemed to have forgotten that Nel was one of the most powerful blood demons alive. Either that or she just didn't care, "Nel, exactly what _is_ your relationship to Ichigo?" She practically growled the question.

Nel was a bit shocked at Rukia's abrupt change in manner but recovered quickly, "What do you mean? He's my friend, of course, and before you say that I'm overreacting, I would do the same to protect _you_ from someone who tried to harm you!"

Her words served to deflate Rukia's anger and she sank into the nearest chair. She was right. Nel has always been like that...always ready to defend a friend. She spoke softly, "I'm sorry, Nel. I'm just so confused right now. I love him and yet, I don't know how to love him properly. I'm so angry with myself because of how I behaved yesterday and you're right, I could have done things so differently. I guess I just panicked." Rukia sighed heavily, "Just so you know, Nel...I'm doing my best. I don't want to hurt him and I'm going to try my damnedest to keep from doing it."

"See that you do, Rukia. Just know that I _will_ protect him...even if I have to protect him from _you_."

~X~

Rukia was afraid that dinner was going to be a tense affair; however she was immensely relieved when Nel seemed to act like nothing was wrong. She'd given her warning and now they were back to being friends- Nel was good like that.

The wine and spirits flowed freely as everyone seemed to be relaxed and happy. Ichigo and Grimm were, predictably, acting like two young boys (which they kind of were) while the two women had a slightly more mature conversation-something about whether sex with inanimate objects counted as sex. Nel said no and Rukia said yes...it was a stalemate until the boys served as tiebreakers by both agreeing that it was most certainly _not _sex. That settled, Nel decided to send the conversation in a more productive direction.

"Ichi, guess what?"

"What Neli?"

_Shit, tone down the familiar names!_

"I'm giving you a tattoo later!"

"Since when do you give tattoos, Nel?" Ichigo took a drink.

"Since...oooooohhh, I guess it would be about 400 years ago, maybe."

Ichigo just raised one dark eyebrow.

"What, you don't believe me?" As he shook his head and grinned, Nel stuck her nose in the air, "Hmph, I _happen_ to be a master tattoo artist. When you're as old as I am-don't ask, by the way-you get tired of doing the same things all the time. I decided to learn a new craft. I studied for a time in China, Japan, and I spent the most time in Taiwan with the best master I'd ever seen-Master Shou." Her eyes got a bit misty, "He taught me so much."

Her smile was back, "More recently-I guess around 200 years ago-I made a trip to a large group of islands known as Polynesia to learn their special techniques. The islands were beautiful and the tattoos they made were striking." She laughed quietly, "I was actually able to stay there for quite some time-with all the sex and blood I could handle, mind you-because I had those people convinced that I was a goddess...It was so much fun! They would send their most virile young men to satisfy their ravenous goddess...they always seemed a bit confused when I didn't eat them though." Grimmjow growled menacingly until Nel leaned over and gave him a scorching kiss, "None of them could ever compare to you, my lovely."

Ichigo was secretly envious of their obvious affection, but didn't let it show as he rolled his eyes before urging her to continue, "Sorry," Nel smiled sheepishly, "Rukia and I talked about it and since you already have a very prominent animal, I thought I would try a fusion of Polynesian tribal art and the dark lines of Japanese form...I think you'll really like it."

"You expect me to trust that you do good work, Nel? No offense, but I need proof before I let you put permanent ink on me."

_Yeah right. Rukia wants it so I'm getting it. No questions fucking asked. This is for Nel and Grimm. Gotta play along. Don't want 'em to worry. _He took a long, slow drink of the burning liquid in his cup. He couldn't focus. What was it called again? Bourbon? Nel found it on her extended vacation. Once you got past the taste, it was fucking magnificent. He was already kind of numb.

"Ugh, fine...Do you remember that panther tattoo Yoruichi put on Grimm?"

Ichigo tried to focus on the conversation once more and nodded, "Of course I do."

"Well, I kind of _tweaked_ it just a bit. I thought that he should have something far more impressive so I gave him one of my favorite animals...the tiger. I chose it because tigers are associated with power, ferocity, passion and sensuality, beauty and speed, cruelty and wrath...all traits that perfectly describe Grimmjow. Another reason I chose the tiger for him is because he wanted some representation for his friendship with you, Ichigo. Since you are pretty much each other's complement, the tiger was perfect to represent that duality. In our culture, the Dragon is the defender and the tiger is the aggressor-both equally fierce and beautiful. If the Dragon and the Tiger are on the same level, it is most often considered Yin and Yang-Opposing forces in equal balance, as it were. Therefore, I placed Grimmjow's tiger on his back-opposite of where your dragon sits."

Ichigo was stunned, "You did that, Grimm?

"You seem surprised, you punk! Did you think I was just fucking with you when I said you were my brother?"

"I-I just didn't think..." Ichigo stuttered.

"That's right, dick, you didn't think. This shit is for life, motherfucker!" Yep, the liquor was definitely working its magic when Grimmjow was expressing his 'softer' side.

When the two tipsy men decided to hug it out, Rukia had a violent coughing fit to cover her laughter. "So when can I see this fuckawesome tattoo, brother?" Ichigo eloquently asked as he gulped down the last of the amber liquid swirling in his glass.

"How about we see it now?" Nel asked, "And after you see his, take your shirt off so Rukia and I can see the combined finished product."

Grimmjow gave them a cocky grin, "You know it baby. I never pass up an opportunity to flaunt that shit!" Ichigo nodded his drunken agreement and Grimm stood quickly and walked a few feet away. He stared Nel dead in the eye before performing a semi strip tease for her.

Ichigo laughed loudly at what he thought was a terrible attempt at seduction. However, when he glanced over to see Rukia's reaction to his friend's little performance, he got a bit of a shock. He watched her watching Grimmjow and could see her getting hotter by the minute. He felt jealousy rear its ugly head before he shoved that shit down deep and instead, thought of all the ways he could make her even hotter. _This could be interesting._

Rukia hoped no one was watching her because seeing Grimm's strip show had really turned her on. She glanced at Ichigo to see if he noticed and lust slammed into her. He was watching his friend with an amused smile and, for some reason, the mental picture of her in between both those gorgeous men came unbidden to her mind...and that image was conjuring the dirtiest of possibilities. She could feel how wet she was becoming and squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. She just hoped when Ichigo took his shirt off that she'd be able to keep from moaning out loud.

When Grimm finally had his shirt all the way off, all three of their eyes were glued to his torso. Nel and Rukia couldn't get past the pleasing aesthetics of his body...Ichigo was just thoroughly impressed by his new tattoo. This was no ordinary tiger. Its fierce head and massive front paws that reached down his left bicep seemed to be coming out of a dense mist. Its body stretched over his shoulder while the tail curled to the center of his back but the most intriguing part was the impressive set of wings that graced its back.

"Wings, Neli?"

_There it is again, idiot._

Nel actually blushed, "Well, even with all of the things the tiger symbolizes, my Grimm-kitty is still more. He has a softer side that almost no one gets to see-almost angelic-so I gave him wings." She shrugged beautifully.

"Hear that, bitches? I'm a motherfuckin angel!"

"Way to ruin the moment, dumbfuck," Ichigo deadpanned.

"Do you guys like it?" Nel asked nervously while ignoring their childish banter.

"It's exquisite," Rukia complimented.

Ichigo gave her a glorious smile as he nodded enthusiastically, "It really is amazing, Neli."

_Shut the hell up, you stupid, drunk mother fucker! _

"Speaking of...get up there next to Grimm and lets see both of those bad boys at the same time!"

Nel's enthusiasm was catching and Rukia was very excited to see the show. Ichigo joined his friend and decided to show Grimm the _proper _way to seduce a lady.

He turned slowly and fixed his come-fuck-me eyes on Rukia. As he focused on her, he let his lips turn up in a grin that had never failed to devastate. Tonight was no exception. His sensitive nose picked up on the scents of _two_ arousals and his seductive eyes flickered to Nel as he licked his lips. He watched her eyes darken for a few moments before he turned his attention back to Rukia. He was surprised that she didn't look ready to kill since he was practically eye-fucking Nel. Instead, she looked absolutely ravenous. He knew the look in Rukia's eyes...it was a look he'd seen many times before.

_She wants us. Both of us. At the same time. Dirty little slut._

Ichigo finally brought his nimble fingers to the first button on his incredibly expensive shirt. Incidentally, Rukia had gone on a buying spree one day and Ichigo had a full wardrobe imported from England, France, and Japan. She now had to keep all of the clothes in a separate room because there were so damn many. This particular shirt was custom made for him and happened to come directly from Paris. The outline of his muscles could be seen clearly through the soft material and both women were doing their best not to rip it from his body.

Ichigo knew _exactly_ what he was doing to them-it was his _job_ to know-and decided to give them a little reprieve. He began systematically opening the shirt, pretending like he was alone in his room until it was opened just below his pectoral muscles. He then looked up, seeming modest and shy, before quietly asking, "Should I continue?" The ladies couldn't speak, so they chose to nod emphatically. Ichigo glanced over to his friend and saw him roll his eyes when inspiration struck.

He turned to Grimmjow and gave him a conspiratorial wink before asking softly, "Grimm, would you mind undoing the rest for me? I think the ladies would enjoy that."

_You could have heard a fucking pin drop._

Grimm's immediate answering smile was wicked before he suddenly let it fall as he picked up on his friend's devious game. He managed to adopt a shy persona, "I-I guess so, Ichi...If they really want me to." His electric blue eyes darted uncertainly to the shell-shocked pair sitting ten feet away as he walked to within a few inches of Ichigo. "Is that...alright, with you two?" He asked as he slowly brought his hands up in between them.

They were choking on their desire. Literally. They were coughing, trying to draw air into their lungs, while nodding so hard that Ichigo thought their heads would fall off and trying to squeak the word 'yes' out of their dry mouths. God, they were actually _squirming_ in their seats. It was funny as hell, but his laughter would have ruined the mood they were in.

Ichigo was actually nervous about playing like this. He'd never tried it before and he honestly didn't know if he could get through this little performance. But this was Grimm and he wasn't a threat-it was all just a game for them to amuse their highly excitable women...and boy was it was working! When he saw the raw, unadulterated lust written across both their faces, Ichigo knew that it was worth a bit of mental discomfort.

"Okay then," Grimm said quietly, still in character. He brought his _trembling_ hands-Trembling..._seriously dude?-_ to Ichigo's shirt and slowly let the button slide through the hole. _Fuck, Grimm can act better than I thought he could, _Ichigo thought with an inner smirk. Grimmjow continued down the line until he reached the last one before he glanced shyly at the women. Both of them were leaned all the way forward on the couch. Nel was gripping the cushions like she wanted them to die and Rukia was doing the same thing to the yukata she was wearing. Their mouths were slightly agape...they were like clay in the hands of master sculptors.

Ichigo stamped out any trace of amusement from his face as he turned his body and the full force of his smoldering gaze to Rukia, "Did you like that, baby?"

She couldn't think straight. His shirt was unbuttoned and the small sliver of skin that it revealed had her wanting to lick it. "I-I-I...y-y-yeeeessss," Rukia moaned.

He didn't bother to hide the wicked smirk her stammering produced. Instead, he continued his assault, "Do you want more of it?"

Rukia didn't think she could breathe anymore. "Mmmmore," She begged.

He turned his attention to Nel, "And what about you? Did you like it?"

"F-fuck y-yeah," She replied breathlessly.

"Then I think we should give them what they want, Grimm." Grimmjow came up behind Ichigo and for a moment, he almost panicked. Grimm knew about his hang-ups and when he saw Ichigo stiffen, he quickly moved beside his friend. He kept his low-lidded gaze trained on the two anxious women as Ichigo turned to face him once more. Grimm could see that he was once again in control and they continued with the show. He brought his hands up and gripped Ichigo's shirt as he slowly peeled it off his shoulders and down his arms. The women were panting.

Nel's breathy, "Fucking perfect," and Rukia's simultaneous moan of, "Fuck me," were easily heard by both men but loudest of all was the shout that came from someone else.

"HOLY MOTHER OF ALL HOT AS FUCK FANTASIES!" All four of them turned to see Rangiku standing in the doorway, mouth agape, and eyes glued to the men.

Rukia and Nel were still in a state of shock but they were beyond furious that the most erotic thing they'd ever seen had to end. However, none of them could speak.

Rangiku was the first to force herself out of her stupor, "L-Look guys, I-I'm not sure what I just walked in on and I really can't believe I'm about to fucking say this but...I-I-I maybe you should put your shirts on." She rushed through that sentence like it killed her to say it. She took a few more seconds to compose herself, "Karin and Yuzu are putting their things away but they'll be here in a few minutes."

"Shit," Ichigo said as he dropped all pretenses and pulled his shirt back on, "Hurry up, Grimm. I don't want you corrupting my baby sisters with your...," He gestured to his chest, "You know...all of that...and try to keep the swearing to a minimum, please."

Grimm grinned wickedly and looked like he wanted to speak but decided against and instead quickly pulled his shirt on, "There...ya happy now?"

"No!" All three women shouted, startling the men, but no one said another word as the girls arrived a few minutes later to see their brother.

"Karin, Yuzu," He smiled happily as he hugged them each; "I want you to meet some very good friends of mine. This is Nel and that big, blue-haired idiot over there is Grimm" Grimmjow muttered something under his breath but shot the girls his trademark, devilish grin. He sauntered over, kissed each of their hands and asked how such pretty girls were related to such an ugly guy. When both of them were blushing and giggling sufficiently, he dialed the devastating charm down a notch and was immensely pleased when he saw that Ichigo looked ready to kill him. Mission accomplished.

Shaking off his irritation, Ichigo asked the girls about their trip and the group shared a bit of dessert. When the twins could barely keep their eyes open, he sent them back to their apartment with the admonishment to sleep well...or else.

Rukia was ready to take Ichigo upstairs and let him pound her until she couldn't walk, however, Rangiku had other ideas. Ran pulled outside the dining room, "I have a message from your father. By the way, it's really annoying how your sexy-as-fuck daddy always sends your messages through me. Anyhow, he wants to see you tonight to discuss some business and Hisana-sama is insisting that you stay the night with them."

Rukia looked confused, "Did he say what business?"

"How the hell should I know, Ruki-chan? Nobody ever tells me anything. Seriously...Nel and Grimm are here and I had NO clue; Ichigo and Grimm are getting naked in the dining room and I'm _not informed; _you and Nel are about to gang bang those two fine pieces of man-meat and I'm _not fucking invited_? What kind of friend are you?" She wailed dramatically.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "We were not going to 'gang bang' them, Ran...we were just looking at their complimentary tattoos."

"Suuuuure, Rukia, placate the ditzy girl-she'll never know the difference, right?" Damn that girl was good-she had actual tears in her eyes...who does that?

Secretly amazed by her friend's acting abilities, Rukia tried to get her back on topic, "Okay, so you have no idea why I'm being summoned yet again?"

"Nope."

"Well, are you going to go with me or are you staying here?"

"Which would you prefer 'O Friend Who Does Not Share Fine Ass'?"

Again with the rolling of the eyes, "Okay, Ran, sorry I didn't let you know that we were about to have a dirty, nasty, filthy, fuck-fest," _Well, that was a hot idea,_ "Next time we do, you're first on the invite list, okay?" Rukia swallowed nervously, hoping Ran bought her 'sarcasm'.

Thoroughly placated, Ran nodded graciously, "I accept your apology and if you want some company, I would be more than happy to tag along tonight."

The pair rejoined the rest of the group and Rukia informed them that she and Rangiku were leaving for Kuchiki manor and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Fighting her instinctively jealous nature, she asked Nel and Grimm to stay the night so that Ichigo could have more time with his friends. When they happily accepted, she and Ran quickly gathered their things and left.

"Well," Ichigo said with a frown, "That was weird."

"Little bit," Grimmjow agreed.

Nel daintily shrugged her shoulders, "Not really...When the soudaishou of your clan orders you to appear, you do it-no questions asked."

"So," Ichigo began, "When can we get started on the ink? Tomorrow?"

"Nope, we can do it tonight...Rukia made sure that I had all the supplies I need, so we're good to go."

"You're not too tired?"

"Is that a joke, Ichi? You know how much stamina I have, big boy!" She winked suggestively.

Grimmjow laughed loudly, "That was so cheesy, baby...you really need to work on your lines!"

"Shut it, Grimm. Ichigo, are you ready now?"

"I guess so."

"Do you think you can bring out your demon form for this? If so, I can do the same and work much faster than I normally would...then Rukia can see it when she gets home!"

"Uhhh," Ichigo nervously rubbed his neck, "I guess I can try. Promise you won't make me look stupid?"

"I promise, Ichi."

"Then let's do this."

~X~(For this part I was channeling Eminem and Rihanna-Love the way you lie-might wanna listen on repeat while you read it:)

Ichigo sat in his and Rukia's room just staring at his new tattoo in the mirror. The bright red that was present initially had already faded, thanks to his demonic form, and now he could gauge the full effect of his new addition. Nel said she based it off the tribal art of those island people but gave it her own flair.

Even though the ink wasn't his idea, Ichigo had to admit that it looked pretty awesome. Grimm had said it looked very 'badass' and Ichigo was inclined to agree. It began at the wrist of his left arm, went up the length of that arm, and ended halfway up his neck. The alternating curves and points of the design made it seem as though black fire was snaking its way up his arm.

Nel told him that she thought her design went perfectly with his other tattoo and that Rukia was going to love it. That's really all he needed to know because as long as Rukia liked it, Ichigo would be happy. _Ever the dutiful slave,_ he thought scathingly. Ichigo smirked with self-deprecation as he thought of how appropriate the tattoo really was...apparently, the blackness of his soul had finally been given outward manifestation.

Ichigo let out a small, hollow laugh at his morose musings before he finally turned away from the mirror to start getting ready for bed. As he went about his usual routine, Ichigo couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting to Rukia...too much alcohol and too little sleep-deadly combination for a beleaguered mind. Before he knew it, he started getting anxious, pacing the floor and pulling at his hair.

_She still hasn't noticed a difference in me. This entire day, she's acted like everything was fine. I've been slowly dieing inside and she thinks everything's fucking perfect! How could I have been so wrong...so stupid? _

As much as he hated to let down his mental guard, Ichigo seemed to have no filter on his mind. He thought about everything. He thought back to Rukia telling the girls about him, hurting her, her confessing to love him, and then...yesterday. Rukia kissing that skinny bastard, Ulquiorra; touching his disgustingly pale body; then he imagined her fucking him. His pacing brought him to the wardrobe that his belongings were in and he was so distraught that he didn't even notice when he started punching it. His mind was racing, his emotions running unchecked. What about tonight? What about the way she was looking at Grimm? _ She liked him. She liked looking at him. She wanted him. She probably still wants him. Then she looked at me and I knew...I knew she wanted us both. She wanted us to fuck her at the same time. That's why I put on that little show for her. She fucking loved it. Filthy little slut. If she only knew..._

The only reason he stopped punching the piece of furniture is because his hand went through it, splintering the mahogany wood. "Damn it," He said quietly. Rukia wasn't going to be happy about this.

More thoughts tumbled through his chaotic mind; Rukia's punishments, her love, and her mind-fucking-games. All of it only served to heighten his anxiety. He fought to shove down his rising panic-to ignore the burning need he had to relieve it-but it was all still so fresh-the wounds, too deep. It was just yesterday that she sucked the soul from his body and today, she thought it was okay to just leave him? Just like Yoruichi...pretend it never happened and it'll all go away. Yeah, like that works.

_Heartless bitch. Heartless fucking bitch! Why the hell did you have to leave me? You didn't even ask me to go along...probably gonna go fuck some other guy. No. No. No. No! You wouldn't do that, would you, baby? I know you don't love me, but I know you love fucking me. God it hurts. _It didn't even register with him that he'd picked up the small dagger he kept with his clothes. _I'm sorry baby...I'm sorry I'm so fucked up. _-**CUT-**_ Why the hell can't I stop loving you? I don't want to do it anymore-it fuckin kills. _**–CUT- **_I didn't mean it, baby. I'll never stop. I don't want to stop. I like the way it hurts. _**-CUT- **_I don't want you to stop either. Even if you don't mean it, I love hearing that shit. _**–CUT- **_I hope you keep lying. Lie to me. I fucking love the way you lie. Beautiful, heartless bitch. _

Nel heard the sounds of Ichigo punching something and she and Grimm went to check on him. She knocked on the door, trying to get his attention, but he wouldn't answer her. They knew he was there-Nel could hear his heavy breathing. Grimmjow had enough waiting and busted through the door. He and Neliel stopped short at what they saw.

When they busted through the door, Ichigo looked up and stared quietly at his friends. He was on his knees, tears pouring down his face, knife clutched tightly in his left hand, blood dripping on the carpet. "Ichigo?" Nel said hesitantly as she knelt carefully before him.

He said nothing, "We heard some loud noises and came to check on you...are you okay?" She said gently.

He looked confused by her words until he looked down and saw his current position...and the blood currently running down his forearm. "Fuck," He said quietly as he closed his tired eyes.

~X~

**TATTOO PICS POSTED ON MY PROFILE **

*A/N-Well, it took forever to get this update, didn't it? Sorry guys...I rewrote this b-yatch several times. Each time I thought I had it right, I would think of doing it differently. I just couldn't decide. Most of the stuff in this chapter was spur of the moment, so I hope it works for you guys. The next chapter won't be so hard to write, I'm continuing with this last scene, then the lemony flashback I promised you. So, it _shouldn't_ take long to update. I've been itching to write that flashback, so I think it won't be long. I'm curious, tell me what you thought about Nel's reveal, the tattoos, the little striptease, and Ichigo's crazy behavior? I want to know if I'm going in the right direction. Also, I didn't proofread this monster so please let me know if there are grammatical errors;) Later baby cakes!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Ichigo just continued kneeling with his eyes closed. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He was so ashamed of his actions and as much as it sickened him that his friends were here to witness such a loss of control, he was glad they stopped him from getting any worse. _I fucking cried. I don't cry. Ever. Now, on top of everything else, I'm turning into a weak ass pussy? Shit, how am I going to explain this away? Nel will never leave this alone..._

"Ichigo," Nel asked softly as she took the knife from his limp hand, "What happened, love?"

Ichigo's head was bowed, eyes still closed as he tried to come up with a plausible excuse for his behavior. At the moment, however, his brain seemed to be on lockdown and was refusing to function. God, he was so embarrassed. Nel took the initiative, cupped his chin, and raised his face to her own. He knew he was out of time and opened his glassy eyes.

"I know you don't want to talk right now but I need to know what the hell happened to you. Please, Ichigo...talk to me."

"N-Nothing happened, Nel...Everything's f-fine. I just...well, uhhh...it's kind of embarrassing really. You see, I was sharpening my knife and it, uhhh, just slipped. I can't believe I was crying...man, what a bitch, huh?"

His attempt to laugh off his injuries didn't go over well with either of the room's other occupants. "Ichigo, quit your stupid, pansy-ass lying!" Grimmjow was absolutely livid and Ichigo cringed at the sheer volume of his voice. "I know _exactly_ what you did and if you don't damn well tell _me_ what the hell happened _to cause it_, I'm gonna find some way to kick your demon ass...or I'll get my hot as fuck woman to do it for me!"

"Grimm, what the hell are you talking about?" Nel asked in exasperation.

"I'm talking about that prick cuttin his fuckin arm up!"

Nel's eyes went wide and her head swiveled swiftly back to Ichigo, "Is this true, Ichi? Did you do this to _yourself_?"

He gulped nervously and his mouth opened as though he wanted to speak but nothing came out. When he did finally force the words out, they were barely a whisper, "I didn't mean to."

"And you've done this before?" A shame-filled nod was all he could manage before dropping his head once more. Knowing that Ichigo was too embarrassed to talk, she demanded, "Grimmjow, tell me what you know."

Grimm pushed himself off the doorway and came further into the room. He seemed reluctant to answer but looking at Ichigo in such a pitiful state seemed to solidify his resolve, "It started the day after I met him. I went to his room to invite the kid down to breakfast and he was a bloody mess. When I asked him what the fuck happened, he told me that it made him feel better. I knew what he meant and I didn't push him about it...we all gotta deal in our own ways, I guess. But, then he started getting worse and I was worried about the little dumbass. I did my best to get him to stop but nothing worked. Yoruichi noticed him going downhill and I guess decided to 'medicate' the kid cuz that's when she started giving him the drugs. After that, he could deal as long as he knew he could get more. Hell, I didn't judge him...I needed that shit too." Grimm's bowed his head in much the same way Ichigo had, "Sometimes I still do...you know that, Neli. Sometimes shit just gets too hard for me-and him. Anyway, it was way the hell better than this cutting bullshit." Vulnerable Grimmjow was gone and now, pissed off Grimm reigned supreme, "What I wanna know is what in fuck's name caused him to start doing it again and if the asshole don't start talking soon, it's gonna get ugly in here!"

Ichigo said nothing, only shook his head.

"I think I know," Nel said sadly. Ichigo's head shot up, surprise evident in his face. "Rukia told me about yesterday, Ichi."

Ichigo's breathing picked up and he looked away, "She did?"

"Yes, and don't think that I let her get away with that shit. I gave her a piece of my mind."

"It wasn't her fault, Nel. She really didn't do much of anything but, you know that saying about straws and camel backs?" He sighed in defeat, "I guess you know just how crazy I got last night, don't you?"

"She never mentioned last night, but if it was anything like this...then I'm glad we're here for you now."

"I'm glad you guys are here, too. I'm really lucky to have two great friends. I'm just so sorry you both had to see me like that." Ichigo finally realized he was still kneeling and pushed himself to his feet. He ran his bloody hand through his hair and grimaced when he saw the mess he made of himself and the room, "I haven't slept much and I drank way too much so I was just really on edge. I'm much better now, though. You two can go...I'm pretty tired and the liquor is pretty much gone from my system, so I'm just gonna get a bath and go to bed."

"The hell you are!" Nel uncharacteristically shouted, "You're coming with us to our suite. I'll bandage your arm and you can get your bath in there." When he looked as though he might interrupt, Nel held up her hand, "There is no way in _hell_ we're leaving you alone again. You get what you need to be comfortable...you're sleeping in there with us! That bed is huge and there is plenty of room so I don't want to hear any excuses or complaints...are we clear?"

For some reason, 'Bossy Nel' was putting Ichigo back in good spirits and he was glad that she'd taken the decision away from him. He didn't think it was a good idea for him to be alone either, so he just gave her a crooked grin and gathered up his supplies and sleeping pants. Muttering something about Ichigo being a total douche, Grimm carried his clothes so that they wouldn't get bloody. Ichigo suppressed a smile at his thoughtful behavior. Sometimes, it was good to have best friends. Tonight was one of those nights.

~X~

Rukia and Ran arrived safely at the Kuchiki estate and Rukia was immediately ushered into a meeting with her father. He wasted no time with pleasantries.

"So, Rukia, my sources tell me that you've had quite an advantageous meeting with Aizen Ulquiorra. What do you have to report?"

"I believe I successfully laid the groundwork for our operation. I was able to convince him that I am interested in him and secured him as my escort for Ukitake-sama's gathering."

"Excellent work, Rukia, this is what I was told as well. I took it upon myself to move up the timetable on this project. I have already contacted Aizen Sosuke regarding a possible match between you and Ulquiorra to which he responded affirmatively. I suggested that we mete out the details of the betrothal at next week's event and announce your engagement that very night. Is this acceptable to you, Rukia?"

Rukia was a bit flustered by the speed with which they were moving, but she was ready to put an end to this farce and make things right with Ichigo, "Of course, father. However, I am curious as to what you mean by 'details' of our betrothal."

"We are approaching this as though we are 100% committed to this union, therefore a betrothal contract will be drafted. We will be discussing each clan's requirements regarding your dowry as well as what sort of alliance this union will afford us. We cannot afford to seem flippant or uninterested in such things as that could possibly cause them to doubt our intentions and your sincerity."

"I see," Rukia said quietly.

"One other thing...Your mother is aware of the situation." Rukia looked shocked that her stoic father had actually included her in this. Byakuya actually gave a small smirk, "I know it was probably best not to, but she found out about this engagement and, quite frankly, put her foot down and was refusing to allow the match." Rukia smiled to herself-she could just imagine her scary mother doing such a thing. "I really had no choice in the matter. She required full disclosure and I am not quite strong enough to deny her when she's...angry," He gave a small shiver.

Rukia wanted to laugh but nodded sagely instead, "I don't know any demon strong enough to withstand her wrath, father. I think it's admirable that you held out as long as you did."

He nodded in complete agreement. "Hisana has retired for the night but I told her you would be here in the morning for breakfast. Did I presume too much?" He raised his patrician eyebrow, daring Rukia to go against him.

She quickly shook her head, "No father, I will be here. Rangiku-san accompanied me here so it will be both of us if that's alright?"

"Of course she is welcome," He said rather distastefully, "However, I cannot be held responsible if my darling wife rips the poor girl's eyes out. Matsumoto-san has a very bad habit of watching me...inappropriately." This time, Rukia couldn't stop the snort of laughter that escaped her.

Kuchiki Byakuya, known as the Frozen Prince of the noble Kuchiki clan, winked at his daughter before retiring for the evening. She could have sworn she heard laughter as he ascended the stairs.

~X~

Neliel ordered the maids to prepare a bath behind the privacy screen for Ichigo. While he was in there, Nel and Grimm changed into the silk sleeping attire that Nel paid a fortune for while they were in China a few months ago. Grimm wore a pair of white pajama pants that hung beautifully on his lean hips and Nel changed into a golden nightgown that covered all of her generous cleavage and ended mid-thigh. It would have been modest on another woman, but her curves made it seem indecent.

When Ichigo was out of the bath, he pulled on his own sleeping pants and let Nel bandage his arm while Grimmjow watched from his vantage point on the huge bed. None of them really wanted to talk at the moment, so an easy silence fell over the room. When she finished with his arm, Nel put out the lamps and squealed before jumping on the bed, "I'm in the mid-dle!"

"Che," Grimm sneered, "As if there was ever any doubt."

"Oh, shut up, sleepy head and scoot over. I wanna talk to Ichi for a little while." He grumbled but moved over.

Ichigo lay flat on his back at the edge of the bed and Nel moved until she was flush against his side. She put one arm under her pillow and the other she draped familiarly across his chest and began rubbing some of the tension from his neck. Grimmjow was on the other side of her, turned the opposite direction, content to let her talk with Ichigo. "So, it's just us here, Ichigo. Its dark-no one's going to hurt you and no one's going to judge you so, are you going to talk to me?"

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, "I've been talking to you, Neli."

"You know what I mean. You're so messed up, baby. You need someone to _really_ talk to and I'm here-ready and willing to listen-_both _of us are," She said, nudging Grimm with her foot. He merely grunted in reply.

"I guess I just don't know what to say. I'm fifty shades of fucked up...always have been and I guess I always will be."

"Bullshit," Grimm spat from his side of the bed without turning over. "Your fifty shades of fucked up because of that Kuchiki bitch."

"Don't fucking call her that, Grimm. This isn't her fault...I told you that. I messed up and now I have to live with it. That's all there is to it."

"What do you mean, you messed up?" Nel asked.

He was silent for a few poignant seconds, "Because I fell in love with her."

"And how, exactly, was that a mistake?"

"Because she doesn't love me, that's why. She says she does but then she treats me like I'm less than nothing and it rips my fucking heart out every time even though I should know better. That's why it's my fault...I've been with women who like to play that game-they like to say they love me and want me to say it back and I always played along. This time, I wasn't playing and that's all on me."

"Just because she hurts you doesn't mean she doesn't love you, Ichigo. In fact, I've known Rukia a long time and I can tell you that she's not a liar. If she said she loves you then I think she loves you. You've got to remember that she's new at this too. Not once since I've known her has she ever shown this kind of interest in a man. One has always been just as good as another for her-they never stayed the night with her and, unless they were awesome in bed, she'd never screw the same one twice." She laughed softly, "Hell, I actually met her at an orgy!"

Ichigo had been relaxed up to this point but hearing Rukia and orgy in the same sentence caused all his serenity to fly out the fucking window, "What the hell was she doing at a damn orgy?"

"What do you _think_ she was doing, Ichi? She was fucking, of course...same as everyone else. More specifically, she was riding one guy and sucking off another."

"What the _fuck,_ Nel!" He shot straight up in the bed, "Why the hell would you tell me that shit?"

"Because, Ichigo, I want you to know how much she's changed...for _you_. She's almost a completely different person now and I don't think you appreciate that. When we were talking earlier today, she told me that she was in love with you. That's something she's never said about anyone, Ichi...just you."

Ichigo slowly sank back to the bed and turned on his side away from Nel. She moved flush against his back and threw her arm over his waist. As he thought about the things she said, Nel played with the soft hair below his belly button before it disappeared into his pants. His voice was quiet when he spoke again, "I trust you, Nel. You, Grimm, and my sisters are about the only people in this world that I don't expect to screw me around. So, please...tell me the truth even if you think it will hurt me, okay? Do you believe her, Neli? Do you think she really loves me?"

"Well, I don't know the inner-workings of Kuchiki Rukia's heart, but from her words and actions...I do. I think she loves you and she's trying to do the best she can but the girl's flying blind. She doesn't know what to do and that terrifies her." She gripped him hard and pulled him even closer to her, "It's time you start acting like the man I know you are instead of the hurt child that you were. Your past shouldn't define who you are and it most certainly shouldn't keep you from a bright future. You've got a lot more strength than even you know about and if you'll just believe in yourself, I think you two have a chance at something very special."

Ichigo let her words sink in a moment before he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it sweetly, "Thanks, Nel..."

She placed a soft kiss to the back of his neck in reciprocation and whispered, "You're welcome, love."

"Are you two about done with this mushy, heart to heart, shit? I'm ready to pass the fuck out," Grimm complained loudly.

"Yes, you rude bastard," Nel replied with a grin. "Now, get your sweet ass over here and warm up my back."

"Yes, ma'am," He said and immediately complied.

Nel moved a little bit away from Ichigo so Grimm could throw his arm around her and she sighed contentedly, "It's so good to have my boys back."

Everything was quiet for a few minutes until Nel spoke again, "Oh, one more thing, Ichi."

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell Rukia about...our past?"

~X~

When they were both in residence at the Kuchiki Estate, Ran and Rukia always shared a room. This visit was no different and when Rukia went up to their usual place, Ran was already halfway through a bottle of sake and begged Rukia to join her for a nightcap. She reluctantly agreed and the two best friends started drinking and talking. Eventually, the conversation got around to Ichigo.

"So, you seem to be doing much better with your jealous crazy, Rukia. I'm so proud of you!" Ran attempted to glomp her smaller friend however Rukia was much too fast for her and ducked away.

When the voluptuous blonde finally relinquished her quest, they both settled down again, "Yeah, I feel a lot better about it too. Don't get me wrong, I still feel it...it's just easier to not go insane over it."

"I totally could not believe you were letting Nel watch your man's little strip show but then I was completely blown away when you left them all there alone."

"Well, Ichigo told me that they were just friends, so even though I didn't really want to, I did it. I trust Ichigo and I trust Nel, so I didn't really have any reason not to. Besides, he hasn't seen his friends for two years and I thought he deserved a little bit of time to catch up."

Ran raised her brows in surprise, "He said they were just friends?"

Rukia was immediately set on high alert, "What do you mean?"

"Wha- Nothing," Rangiku said quickly. She waved her hands in front as a placating measure.

"Bullshit! I know when you're lying and you are definitely lying," Rukia pointed her finger accusingly at her friend. "Tell me why the hell you asked me that!"

"Okay, okay...it really was nothing. They just...spent a lot of time together and I always just assumed that there was...more, ya know?"

"Why would you think that?" Rukia asked doggedly.

"Well, after Yoruichi finally let people get with Ichigo; he spent a lot of time with Grimm. Then, after a couple of weeks, it was always the three of them. I mean _always_. If Nel was there, she paid for Grimm _and_ Ichigo." Ran saw Rukia getting riled up and sought to calm her, "But that doesn't mean they had sex! A lot of times, she would take them both out on the town. I would talk to her sometimes after she brought them back and she would tell me about the fights they got in and they were slightly roughed up..."

"Maybe," Seeing something in Rangiku's eyes that she didn't like, Rukia questioned her further, "Did you ever see them do anything? Kissing, touching, _anything_?"

Ran suddenly refused to meet her eyes and coughed uncomfortably.

"_Matsumoto Rangiku! _If you know something, you have to tell me!"

"Weeeell, there was that one time..."

"Yes? What one time?"

"Uhhh...well, you see...ummm."

"Spit it out!"

"Okay!" She fidgeted just a bit more before finally answering, "One of those nights, after they got back from Edo, it was in the early morning hours. There wasn't anyone in the common room except for me and a few people cleaning up-I was in there to drink and unwind after some particularly good sex." Rukia glared. "Too much information? Okay, sorry. So Nel and 'her boys' as everyone called them, all came in and seemed to be in high spirits...okay, they were actually drunk. Anyhow, Grimmjow and Ichigo sat down on one of the couches, laughing and talking about their night and Nel went over to the bar and got more liquor for all of them. The boys were both a bit scuffed up-I think they had like matching cuts above their eyes or something-so I assumed they were fighting again. Grimmjow suddenly ran upstairs and came back with two jade opium pipes and a bowl. After everything was set up, they smoked every last bit of whatever the hell was in there."

"Get on with it, Ran. I know that he used drugs...tell me the rest!"

"I am! Don't get huffy-I was just letting you know the circumstances so that you can understand it a little better. Anyway, as I was saying, they were already drunk and then I watched them get high as fuck. The three of them were laughing and talking about nothing-just generally having a great time and then Nel climbed over and straddled Grimm. Ichigo kind of laughed and leaned back against the couch with his eyes closed. So, Nel and Grimm were making out hot and heavy and Ichi just looked like he was taking a nap. Grimm started sucking on her neck and feeling her up and Nel reached across and sort of...caressed Ichigo's face. Ichigo still looked sleepy but he opened his eyes and smiled. He reached over and grabbed her around the waist and then pulled over to his lap."

Ran stopped to take a deep breath and so did Rukia. Even though she was forcing her friend to tell her these things, Rukia _really_ didn't want to know...she just _had_ to.

"I figured that Grimm would get pissed since Ichigo sorta cock blocked him but, he just had this huge grin on his face. Ichigo...ahhh...he started kissing her neck and rubbing up and down her arms and then...ummm...Well, he sort of draped her legs over his and spread her legs."

Rangiku actually turned a bit pink and rushed through the next part, "Then Grimm got in front of her on his knees and started kissing her and he slipped one hand under her kimono while Ichi kept working her neck. Then, Ichigo...put his hands on her hips and he was pushing her down while he was grinding hard on her. Grimm started sucking her nipples through the material and she was really getting into. Anyway, they were both working her over pretty good; she was moaning and writhing and I though they were all gonna fuck right there on that couch..." At Rukia's murderous glare, Ran cleared her throat and continued her story, "They didn't, of course, but I am pretty sure she had an orgasm."

"After that, Grimm got up and threw Nel over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs. Ichigo just sat there for a few minutes-he still looked tired as hell-before he went upstairs too. I have no idea what happened after that. I didn't see if they all went to the same room or not, soooo...It's very possible that they were just playing around and Ichi went to his room, alone."

Rukia was stunned-totally and completely pissed-but stunned. If anything, she figured that Nel may have slept with Ichigo just to try it. She never imagined that the three of them...She shook her head at the thought. Surely Ichigo wouldn't do something like that with his history and how uncomfortable he was with men.

Then she remembered the little show he and Grimmjow put on tonight. He didn't look too uncomfortable then.

Rangiku saw her friend getting angrier, "Rukia, they were drunk and high and he was probably just playing along with Grimm...you know how guys can be sometimes."

"Did they look awkward, Ran?"

She looked confused, "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"The way they moved, touched her, kissed her...did any of it seem the least bit awkward or did it like they knew what the fuck they were doing?"

Ran said nothing.

"Answer me!"

"No," She said softly, "It didn't look awkward."

That piece of evidence was damning in Rukia's eyes, "I am such a fool! It all makes so much sense now." She said scathingly, "Just friends? What a fucking joke! She wanted to buy Grimm _and_ Ichigo...did you know that? She didn't do that because they were friends_,_" She spat the word angrily, "She did it so she could keep fucking both of _her boys_...and to think, I trusted her enough to leave them all alone...I bet she just loved that!" A look of steely determination crossed her face, "Ran, there is no way I'm staying here tonight and I need you to come with me."

"What are you gonna do, Rukia?" Ran asked warily.

"I'm going to confront my _good friend_ about her lies and I need you as backup...Nel can be a scary bitch when she wants to be."

**~X~**_**Flashback**_**~X~**

_-Edo, Summer 1789, Seireitei-_

A couple of weeks after Grimm introduced Nel to Ichigo, Grimm asked her to start paying for his time as well. Ichigo was quiet, sweet, and gorgeous as sin, so she really didn't have any problem complying with his request. Their intent may have seemed lascivious to most, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. Grimmjow wanted his new, young friend to get a taste of life outside of Seireitei, so that's what they did.

Almost every time she visited Seireitei, Nel would pay Yorui and take the boys out on the town-wherever they wanted to go and whatever they wanted to do-Nel would simply pay the tab. She got so much enjoyment from watching those two play and cause mayhem that it was worth any amount of money to her. Luckily for all of them, she had a nearly limitless supply.

It had been over a year since they all started spending time together and Nel was shocked by the depth of her feelings for both of these young men. Grimmjow was magnificent. Every night out with her boys always ended in his bed and with her young, sadistic lover, she experienced the best sex of her life. Nel couldn't ever go long without having some of her Grimm-kitty. He was her friend and her lover and she couldn't be more satisfied with him.

Ichigo was a little different. Besides Grimm, he was the most gorgeous creature she'd ever laid eyes on, but that wasn't all there was to him. Like Grimmjow, he was kind, intelligent, easy to talk to, and great to have at your back in a fight. Nel never tried to deny the blatant sensuality Ichigo possessed and she always felt an animalistic attraction to him, but she never acted on it. She'd been around a long time and had seen many friendships ruined by the interference of a selfish woman. She wasn't about to come between her boys just to scratch an itch. Shihara Neliel was stronger than that. The truth was, they were the best friends she'd ever had and she was so attached to both of them that she really couldn't imagine spending time without either one of them...so she just never did. Yoruichi knew that if Nel was coming to Seireitei, both Grimmjow and Ichigo better be available or all hell would most definitely break loose.

So, here they were again, fighting outside of some seedy establishment in defense of her honor. Nel sighed loudly. These two could be so dramatic. The man had merely commented on Nel's rather generous bust-nothing new, really-but her boys took offense. It didn't matter to them that the fellow had a somewhat sizeable entourage of cut-throat men...their motto was always 'the more the merrier' when it came to fighting.

Most people would find their violent behavior abhorrent, but Nel understood them. She knew it was a way for them to have some measure of control in their young lives, so she didn't begrudge them their outlet. Besides, if they ever got in over their heads, Nel could always step in and finish things...she'd just have to explain how the hell she did it afterwards. Sometimes, she thought about telling them what she was, but she always decided against it. Those two had enough problems...they didn't need to know that they were friends with a blood demon.

Speaking of being a demon, there was one serious perk to her boys' incessant need to fight. It made her so damned horny she couldn't walk straight. There was absolutely nothing in the universe sexier than those two fine ass men when they're in their element. After all but two of the men had been dispatched, Nel watched as Ichigo's opponent was able to land a solid roundhouse kick to his face.

Nel knew that move very well-Ichigo let him get a shot in to increase his own excitement. Sometimes, Nel thought Ichi was a bigger masochist than she was. The poor man actually paled when Ichigo turned to him, a flash of black and gold on his face, and smiled devilishly. Dumb fucker should have run for the hills. You see, there was another thing about Nel's boys that many people wouldn't find acceptable-they seemed to enjoy killing...a lot.

Ichigo punched the unfortunate man once in the throat, not hard enough to kill him, just hard enough to incapacitate him for a few minutes. The man stumbled back a few feet, gasping for air. Ichigo's grin grew even more sadistic as he watched the man suffer, "Yo, Grimm...is this the fucker that insulted Nel?" Oh, now she understood. _Uh oh_. She almost felt sorry for him.

"Yeah, man...that's the prick. Lemme finish this pansy ass mother fucker and I'll be right over." While he was talking, the guy Grimm was fighting pulled out a knife and did his best to gut Grimmjow. He managed to scratch his side which actually excited the blue-haired man. "Now that's more like it!" His crazed grin stretched across his face as Grimm dove at his would-be attacker. "Cut me again, bitch!" He demanded. The man did his best, but Grimm was too fast to let that trash touch him again. He quickly commandeered his weapon and ripped it along the man's soft belly.

_Ooohhh, shit baby, that was hot._ Nel couldn't seem to help herself as she parted her kimono and started rubbing her clit. Neither of her boys saw what she was doing as they were too focused on the last man standing. She didn't take her eyes off of them.

Grimm turned toward Ichigo's prey who had since recovered the ability to breath, "Thanks for waiting, bro."

"No problem. So, what do you wanna do with this little bastard?"

"I don't know, Ichi, you pick. You're such an evil sonuva bitch...your ideas are always so much more_ painful_ than mine are."

"Hmmm," Ichigo rubbed his chin, deep in thought as the poor man whimpered and tried to make a break for it. He never had a chance because Grimmjow kicked his right leg so hard that he broke the knee. The man fell screaming to the ground, pleading for his life.

Completely ignoring the miserable wretch writhing at his feet, Ichigo snapped his fingers, "Ah hah! I've got it. But first," Ichigo kicked the pitiful man's face so hard that he was spitting teeth and blood. "Hey, you, shut the fuck up...I wanna ask you a question."

_Fuck, Ichi...mmmmmm...keep it up, almost there._ Nel was panting as the carnage ensued. _I'll never get tired of watching them_, she thought as she slipped two fingers inside her drenched pussy.

The poor man was shivering in a puddle of his own urine, trying to keep from choking on his blood and teeth, but he managed to quiet his screams down to whimpers, "That's better. I wanted to ask you if you had a chance, would you rape the woman you insulted?" The man looked completely confused by the abrupt question but shook his head to indicate that he wouldn't.

"Liar," Ichigo said softly as Grimmjow delivered a punishing kick to the man's kidney, "So, you're telling me if that hot bitch was walking down the street all by herself, naked as the day she was fucking born, you wouldn't try to put your little prick in her?" The man looked absolutely terrified to answer. He didn't know what would get him a worse punishment. "Don't lie to me, fucker," The orange-haired monster warned.

"I-I-I..." The unlucky bastard couldn't form the words so he nodded yes and prepared for the worst.

Ichigo smiled and it was so beautiful that the mother fucking angels started singing. This guy was seriously fucked. Nel bit her lip at the sheer hotness of it all. "Good answer. Here, let me help you up," Ichigo offered his hand and the dumbfounded man took it hesitantly and did his best to stand on one leg. "See, Grimm, this guy was smart enough to tell us the truth. I think we should reward him. What do you think?" The poor guy was looking in between the fierce young men, trepidation evident on his every feature.

"Yeah, man. What should we do for him?"

"Well, I was thinking...since he was so hot for Nel, we might let him get a good look at her. What do you think? I mean, I know that's your woman so it's totally up to you...it just seems like such an honest guy ought to be rewarded, ya know?"

Nel heard them and her curiosity was piqued. She reluctantly stopped touching herself and retied her kimono.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes in anticipation of Ichigo's plan. He wasn't lying before...You wouldn't know it by looking at or talking to him sometimes but, Ichigo could be downright fucking evil. Grimmjow knew that whatever he was going to do, it was gonna be great, "Yeah, Ichi...I hear ya. Let's do it." Grimm looked over to Nel sitting on a bench, "Yo, baby, could you come over here for a minute?"

Nel was horny as fuck and desperately wanted to get off, but the anticipation was half the fun so she put her arousal aside and skipped over to them, "What can I do for you?"

"Would you mind stripping for our little friend, here?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Nel just shrugged and loosened her kimono yet again. Before she let it fall, Ichigo held up a hand, "First, I think this guy needs to lose his clothes so he can fully appreciate your beauty, Nel." The man was frozen with fear as the two psycho teens cut the clothes from his body. Once he was naked, Ichigo nodded at Nel to continue. She smiled seductively at the street rat and slowly dropped her kimono. The unlucky one's eyes widened and he seemed to be choking again. She wore nothing underneath and Ichigo whistled in appreciation, "Fuck, Neli...you are smoking hot."

"Awww, you're so sweet, Ichi."

"Not that I don't appreciate the view, but what's the point of all this?" Grimm asked.

"That," Ichigo grinned sadistically and pointed at their hapless victim's small, but painfully hard, erection, "Is the point." Grimmjow's answering grin was positively manic as he stared at the man's small member. The poor son of a bitch didn't have a clue of what was about to happen to him.

"So, you like what you see, eh?" Grimm asked as he gripped the confiscated knife tighter in his hand. The man gulped and nodded. "Then you'll love this. Nel, could you come over here and hold onto this gentleman's dick?" The poor creature almost went into convulsions as the beautiful, naked goddess took him in her hand. "Thanks, babe, now hold it tight, 'kay?" Nel nodded, giddy with the knowledge of this man's impending doom.

This little pansy had insulted Grimm's woman, so Ichigo thought it was only right that he be the one to mete out the punishment. Ichigo worked his way behind the gullible man and held his arms securely at his back. The man didn't even care; he was so absorbed in Nel touching his ugly little prick..._fucking pathetic._

"Since you did tell the truth to my friend here, we're gonna cut you some slack. How does that sound?" The oblivious plebian looked up as though just now remembering he was in the company of monsters, "G-g-good...sir."

"I'm glad," Grimm continued, "You see, because of that, we're not gonna kill ya...," At his silent signal, Nel gripped the disgusting little thing so tightly that its owner cried out and tried to get away but there was no escape from Ichigo's iron grip. "Yet. Instead, I'm gonna cut off your little, shriveled balls and make you eat 'em. Now, how does _that_ sound?" The man started screaming as Nel moved his dick out of the way so that Grimmjow could start cutting slowly through his testicles. "Awww...sorry. Does that shit hurt? Damn, I bet it does. This knife was fuckin dull."

Ichigo laughed out loud as Nel released his dick and his screams filled the air. After swallowing his own balls that Grimmjow stuffed down his throat-with the point of his borrowed knife, mind you-their victim still hadn't passed out or died. He was staring straight ahead as the early manifestations of shock rippled through his useless carcass. Since the poor man was still breathing, Nel suggested that they should try to be a bit merciful. Ichigo agreed and borrowed the dull knife from Grimm and sawed through the now flaccid, flesh of his penis. The man tried to scream but his throat was so raw that the only thing he could do was whimper as tears fell down his face. Laughing at him, Ichigo shoved the offending member in the soon-to-be-dead-man's mouth. He shrugged carelessly, "This way, the dumbfuck'll bleed out quicker." He flashed Nel a panty soaking smile, "See, I can be kind."

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said in awe, "You are one sick, twisted mother fucker."

"Thanks, Grimm...you're not so bad yourself."

Nel squeezed in between her men and looped her arms through theirs, "Can we go now, children?" And so they went... It was past time for Nel to get her fuck on.

~X~

Turns out, the deadly trio never made it back to Seireitei that night. They decided to stop off at one of the public bath houses where hot spring water was readily available. They wanted clean that disgusting pig's filth and stench from their bodies. On the way there, Ichigo decided he'd lost his buzz and since he knew a supplier nearby, he asked Nel (because she wasn't covered in blood) to score some Eros for them-and supplies to smoke it with. Ichigo and Grimm went on to the bath house where they were to meet-up, they broke in, and proceeded to strip down to nothing.

After thoroughly scrubbing their bodies clean of the night's debauchery, Ichigo and Grimm just sat back and enjoyed the feel of the hot spring water soothing their muscles. Since neither of them had a clue that Nel was superhuman, they didn't expect her back for a while. She watched them for a while and when she thought sufficient time had passed, Nel made her presence known. As she set up their drugs for them at the edge of the pool, both men waded over to her.

"Did you have any problems, Neli?" Ichigo asked solicitously.

"No problems, Ichi...and you're just too sweet for your own good, love."

"Che," Grimm scoffed, "I'm sure that dead fucker in the alley would disagree with you, Nel baby."

"No he wouldn't...he's dead," Nel answered flatly. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes, well-used to her humor. Nel stuck her tongue out at him as she began removing her kimono, "You don't mind, do you Ichigo?"

He laughed quietly, "Nel, after tonight, I don't think your nudity is an issue, do you?"

"Good point," She said as she threw the garment to the side and slid into the water. In spite of his words, Ichigo did his best to look at anything _except_ Neliel. She was Grimm's woman and he did not want to piss off-and possibly lose-the first friend he ever had.

Ichigo took a long drag from his pipe and relaxed further into the pool of hot water, "This was a good day, wasn't it guys?"

"Yeah," Grimm said as he too, took a hit, "It was pretty perfect."

Both of the men were feeling the effects of the drug as it meandered through their systems. As always with Eros, the first thing they noticed was their respective arousals.

After Nel got her hair wet, Grimm pulled her between his legs and began washing it for her. She purred in contentment as she rubbed her slippery body down the length of his hard-on. After her hair and body were clean, Nel turned around on Grimm's lap. She straddled him leaving her breasts to float enticingly halfway out of the water.

When she initiated a full-on make out session right in front of him, Ichigo grew a bit uncomfortable and tried to look away, but couldn't. He could feel his cock responding to what was happening and he felt like the worst sort of pervert.

Grimm's head was tilted to the side as Nel repeatedly mouth-raped him. When he opened his eyes and caught his young friend staring at their spectacle, lust plastered on his face, Grimmjow grinned and winked. Ichigo looked quickly away, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

Grimmjow broke free from Nel and whispered something in her ear. She looked over and noticed how flustered Ichigo was and smiled widely. As she watched Ichigo, Grimm whispered something else in her ear that made her eyes shoot to him in complete shock. "Are you sure?" She squeaked quietly. His wicked grin was her answer. _Oh. Fuck. Me._

Nel went back to the pleasurable task of kissing her man while Ichigo did his best to ignore them both.

That task became nigh on impossible.

Nel let out a loud, lusty moan when Grimm swooped down and took one dusky nipple in between his teeth. At the sound, Ichigo's head shot to the sexy couple and he felt his dick swell painfully. Grimm started flicking her nipple back and forth with his tongue before biting down rather hard on it. Ichigo bit his lip when he saw that Grimm was also finger fucking her under the water...His hand went unconsciously to his erection.

Grimm was still sucking on her tits when he suddenly lifted her with one arm, positioned his dick with the other, and slammed her down hard. Nel's scream filled the small room and Ichigo started to slowly stroke his throbbing cock. "Fuck, Grimm...uuhhnnn...yesss! H-Harder, baby...please, fuck me harder..." Her panting pleas were sexy as hell and Ichigo stroked himself harder in response.

Grimmjow slammed her down once more and held her there, keeping her from an orgasm. "Nooooo...please?" She begged with her eyes shut tight. Ichigo stopped touching himself when Nel and Grimm stopped moving.

"Sorry, baby," Grimm said smugly. "You've been such a bad girl...There's no way I can let you cum right now."

"What did I do?" She asked as she tried to bounce on his hard cock.

"You teased Ichigo like a filthy little slut and I don't think that was a nice thing to do, do you?"

Ichigo gulped as Nel's smoldering eyes locked with his, "No," She said breathily, "That wasn't nice of me at all." Never taking her eyes from Ichigo's, Nel began rolling her nipples between her fingers, "Grimm-kitty...what should I do to make it up to him?"

"Well, Nel-chan, the only thing you _can_ do to make it up to him. You'll have to let him fuck you...hard."

Ichigo's eyes practically bugged out of his head, "Wha-What? Grimmjow, what the-"

Grimm ignored his outburst and kept talking to the naughty Neliel who has yet to take her eyes from Ichigo's, "Now, we may have a problem, you see, because I don't want to stop fucking you." He placed a kiss to her jaw as he moved subtly within her and made her cry out, "You feel so good baby...so fuckin tight and hot on my cock. But, you can't cum until Ichigo has fucked you...so what do you suggest, baby? How can we solve our little problem?"

Ichigo couldn't believe his friends were doing and saying these things. As long as he'd known them, they had been _together_. Not once did they ever indicate that he might be welcome to join them...so he'd never even thought about it. Now, he couldn't think about anything _except_ that.

"Well," Nel dipped angled her head away from Ichigo and stared at Grimm like she was a shy, young girl about to get punished. "I guess one option might for Ichigo to fuck me while I ride you...would that work?"

"Maybe, we'll just have to see, won't we?" He suddenly grabbed her and slammed her down again, "So, Ichigo, do you think you could help us out? If you don't, both of us are gonna be really pissed off..."

Ichigo stood up and waded through the water. He stood uncertainly at their sides, not entirely sure if they were serious. Nel turned her pleading eyes to his, "Please, baby? I wanna cum so bad..."

It didn't matter how much of this was pretend...the need in her eyes as she begged him was real and Nel's need negated his shock. Ichigo's shyness melted away as instinct and training kicked in. He stood directly behind her and spoke right next to her ear, "If you wanted to cum that bad, you wouldn't have acted like such a fucking tease, Nel."

Grimmjow smiled widely when he realized his friend was finally in the game. "That's what I thought," He nodded in agreement.

"I think," Ichigo said as he ran his hands up and down her wet arms, "That you should apologize to Grimmjow...and to me."

"O-Okay," She said meekly.

"Grimm, why don't you hop up on that ledge and let this little bitch suck your cock in apology?"

"Hmmm, sounds good to me, Kurosaki." Grimmjow did as he suggested and Nel immediately slid her hungry mouth around his big, thick dick.

"Mmmmm..." Nel hummed in delight as she tasted his precum at the back of her throat. When she felt Ichigo's hand start to rub her clit, she gasped at the pleasure.

"Is she doing a good job, Grimm?" Ichigo asked. Before Grimm could answer, Ichigo's gripped her nipple painfully as he shoved two fingers roughly inside her begging pussy.

Grimm was leaned back on one hand, the other fisted in her hair as he forced her to take more of his large cock into her mouth. When she swallowed him into her throat, he groaned at how good it felt. She knew he was getting close and she tried to back away from his member, "Aaaahhhh...Fuuuuuuuck!" He yelled as he yanked her roughly forward and forced his cum down her throat. "That little bitch," He panted, "Tried to get out of swallowing. I th-think she needs to be punished," Grimm said as he sank back down into the hot water.

Ichigo immediately took his hands away from their pleasurable positions and Nel whimpered at the loss of contact and hid her grin, "I'm sorry...I'll do better next time."

"Damn right you will," Ichigo said ominously as he pulled himself out of the water and sat in the same place his friend had been.

Nel stared in awe at him. "Damn, Ichigo," She said, surprise making her drop her act momentarily. Grimmjow was large and, no question, he was fucking perfect but Ichigo was a little bigger...just shy of being_ scary_ big. _How the hell did I get so lucky? _She raised her wide eyes to his, "You and Grimm are way too similar...it's fucking eerie."

"That's right, Nel, we are a lot alike. Now, if you're a good girl, you might get to feel both of us inside you tonight."

Nel practically melted at the thought. _Yes, please._

He tenderly brushed the hair away from her face before gripping it harshly and guiding her mouth to his head. "Now suck it and if you do a good job, we'll let you cum,"

Good little girl that she was, Nel did as she was told. _Sooo fucking perfect._

As soon as she had Ichigo's in her mouth, Grimmjow came up behind her and pulled her off of him with a 'pop'.

"I think she likes that way too much, Ichi...we're gonna have to think of something else."

The two powerful males grinned wickedly at each other, "I agree." Ichigo slid into the water and held his hand out to her. When Nel took it without hesitation, he pulled her flush against his chest. He looked into her beautiful, odd-colored eyes and felt swamped by tenderness.

This was his Neli...the woman who had been his best friend for the past year and a half. Even if she did seem to enjoy their rough treatment, he couldn't fuck her like some whore off the street. She deserved better than that-they all did.

His grip on her arms immediately gentled as he whispered to them both, "No more games." Nel cocked her head curiously at Ichigo and ran her hand down his beautiful jaw line. When he slowly lowered his lips to hers, it didn't take long for her to grip his soft hair and pull him closer in an effort to deepen the kiss.

Ichigo never knew that kissing for someone you cared for could be so different than kissing some random bitch. Those other times felt like a violation...this felt good. Deciding that he'd teased her enough, Ichigo gave her what she wanted and licked her curious tongue before drawing it into his mouth and sucking just a bit. When she moaned and tried to get closer to him, Ichigo reached down, grabbed her legs, and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs gratefully around his waist and used her legs to grind her pussy against the hard muscles of his abdomen.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo and Nel kissed passionately. He was a bit shocked by the abrupt change in pace and more than a little disturbed that it didn't bother him. If that was any other fucker all over his woman, Grimm would've been covered in his blood already. But this wasn't just anybody...this was Ichigo. His best friend. His only friend. The fact that he wasn't jealous was a true testament to their relationship. Okay, maybe he could admit to being just a little when Nel was fucking ogling Ichigo's cock...but that's to be expected and he got the hell over it.

When Nel first got in the pool and straddled Grimm, he didn't give much thought to Ichigo being right there. When he looked up and saw the look on the kid's face, something inside him just said 'go for it', so he did. He whispered for Nel to look at her audience and then, when she was watching him, he asked her if she would want to fuck him, too. He wasn't surprised that she wanted to. Hell, he'd had to have been blind not to see that she was attracted to Ichigo...Grimmjow hadn't seen the woman that _wasn't_ attracted to this kid. What the hell was he...Catnip?

Watching them, Grimmjow felt a familiar thrill run through his veins. He'd done this before-many times-but he knew that Ichigo never had and he knew it was up to him to make everything go smoothly. He watched as Ichigo slid Nel down on his cock for the first time and felt his own twitch in response.

"Fuuuuck," Ichigo gasped as he felt Nel's heat surround him. His head was thrown to the side, eyes clenched shut as he gritted his teeth and fought for control. _Damn, she feels sooo fucking good._

Nel threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy as she was impaled by his length. _Sooo deep...so damn hot._ Nel wrapped her legs more tightly around him to bring him even closer. When he grasped her hips and started moving her up and down...she was lost.

As her mewls and soft cries of pleasure reached him, Ichigo pulled her face to his and kissed her. It wasn't hard-more like tongues dancing together-and it was Nel's turn to bring his tongue into her mouth. Ichigo groaned into her mouth before pulling away and trailing hot kisses down her jaw and to her neck before coming back to her lips and kissing her hard.

She was so distracted by Ichigo, that she didn't notice Grimmjow coming up behind her until she felt another pair of lips on her neck. She gasped in surprise until her muddled brain figured out what was up, "Fuck yeeesss," She said breathily as he bit her neck. She felt his erection pressing into her back-rubbing it as she bobbed up and down on Ichigo's dick-and then he brought his arms around to play with her breasts. _I fucking love you, Grimm_.

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw that Grimm had joined the party. He kept his hands on her waist, sliding her on his hardness, but leaned back so that he could watch her more easily. He smiled as she reacted to Grimmjow's teasing. When Grimm took one hand away from her breasts, he shot Ichigo a wicked look before trailing it down her body and disappearing under the water.

At his friend's silent signal, Ichigo stopped moving Nel and instead, dropped his hand to her clit. Her smoky eyes shot to his and he smirked at her as he flicked it hard. She narrowed her eyes and sucked in a breath. She was so focused on him that she managed to forget about the gorgeous creature at her back...until he slipped his finger into her tight ass. Nel shot straight up in surprise for a brief moment.

Ichigo distracted her yet again as he angled his hips and hit her G-spot while rubbing her swollen clit. Nel cried out and, since Ichi was refusing to mover her, she started using her legs to move herself up and down his length. Grimm started working his finger in and out of her ass, in time with her movements, before he slid another finger inside her. Nel relished the feeling of having both of them in her at the same time, but she was nearing her limit. She had almost cum so many times, only to be denied by one or both of her boys and she wasn't taking no for an answer this time, "Fuck me, Grimm...I wanna feel both of your hard fucking cocks inside of me when I cum...I don't care if I'm not ready!" She cried out, frustration making her reckless.

When he removed his fingers, he moved his head to her entrance, "Ready baby?" He asked while he pushed inside. In spite of her brave words, Grimm didn't want to _really_ hurt Nel, so he took his time, only moving a little bit at a time. By the time he was fully inside her, he was panting with need. She was almost painfully tight and he could feel Ichigo moving at the same time. It was almost too much.

Ichigo had been with two women before-more than two actually-but he'd never been with a man and a woman at the same time. When Grimm moved inside of Nel, she screamed out in pleasure/pain, and Ichigo almost came. Everything got exponentially tighter and he could actually _feel_ his best friend's cock inside of Nel. He held himself back purely by the strength of his incredible restraint and decided that Grimm would have to be in charge here...he didn't think he could move right now. Ichigo went back to caressing Nel's throbbing clit as Grimmjow began moving inside of her.

_Oh. My. Fucking. Fuck! _Nel had never felt anything like this in her _life!_ She was so, unbelievably full and she about died knowing that both of those gorgeous cocks were inside of her, fucking her...ruining her for other men. _Fucking perfect._

She'd had ménage trois before, but never with two such well-endowed men and _never_ with men whom she actually fucking loved. It was amazing. It was mind-blowing. It was perfect...and she was done. Nel screamed her release and rode it hard. She simply could not be still...she had to get as much of them as she could.

Ignoring her body's hypersensitivity after her orgasm, Nel rolled her hips forward and latched onto Ichigo's mouth. As Grimm pounded her from behind, it pushed Ichigo's dick against her G-spot and she cried out again...When she looked down at her new, young lover, she didn't know how much more of this she could take. He was sweating, obviously fighting his own orgasm, as Nel rocked into him yet again. She leaned down and licked the shell of his ear before whispering into it, "Just let go, baby...I wanna feel you cum inside of me." When she latched onto his neck and sucked it hard, Ichigo moaned and came hard. Nel felt his hot semen rush into her and she came again. Knowing that both of them had gotten what they needed, Grimmjow pounded into her relentlessly until he too, reached completion.

The three of them were sitting lazily in the water, completely boneless from their exertions. Their eyes were closed, their appetites sated. Ichigo was nearly asleep when Nel spoke again, "Ya know, boys...A girl could certainly get used to this."

Her two beautiful boys smiled at her...and the mother fucking angels sang again.

~X~

**A/N—Okay, so...what did you think? Everything with Rukia and the fight was unplanned but...I think it worked out. Now, this is so unbelievably weird but THIS was my longest chapter ever...OVER 10000 words! I am amazed because it only took me a few hours...when the last two chapters have taken about a month for me to conceptualize and write. Geez *blushes embarrassingly* I told you I was excited about writing this chapter! LOL...Remember, I didn't proofread the last half of this, so if anything's wrong with it...lemme know, peeps!

**OH! The fight scene and all Hichi-related references are dedicated to my little Fru Fru...DeviantHollow...I love you, baby and later we'll get matching tattoos and have an internet, lesbian, love fest while thinking about sexy as fuck anime men. Peace out.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Aizen Sosuke was happily dining on a most succulent blood meal when he was rudely interrupted, "This had better be good, Szayel."

"You know that red-haired ruffian from the Kuchiki clan...their second in command?" At his master's nod, Szayel continued, "Well, he's downstairs right now begging to see you."

Sosuke looked contemplative and tapped a finger on his chin, "Is he now?" Having just recently replied to the missive from Kuchiki Byakuya regarding the betrothal of their children, Sosuke was curious as to why the Soudaishou would send his second. "Send him to my study and then," He snapped the neck of the girl he was feeding from, "Clean up this mess."

The effeminate man grimaced in distaste but bowed lowly to his lord, "Hai, Aizen-sama."

Sosuke dressed meticulously, making sure that his guest was left waiting an inordinately long amount of time. When he was satisfied with his appearance, and the wait time, he made his way down to the first floor study where he normally held small meetings. When he entered the room, the red-haired man rose from his chair and bowed respectfully. Sosuke was surprised to see that the second to Kuchiki Byakuya was ragged, filthy, and looked as though he'd been recently beaten. Intrigued, he sat behind his desk and nodded to the young man, "Abarai-san, please forgive me for stating the obvious but, you look like you might fall down at any moment-please, sit."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama, and please forgive me for appearing in your home in such a state but this is part of the reason that I'm here."

Aizen Sosuke was no fool. It was obvious that this vile creature was no longer favored by the Kuchiki house and was planning some sort of revenge. However, Sosuke was curious-and bored-so he decided to humor him and act the part of a generous benefactor, "Oh? I would love to know how it is you came to be in such a state...and in my home...but first, would you care for some dinner?" Aizen chuckled at the man's ravenous nod and signaled for food to be brought to his guest. When it arrived, Abarai dug in like a pig to slop.

Aizen leaned forward on his desk and steepled his fingers beneath his chin, "So, Abarai-san, tell me what brings you here."

Renji swallowed quickly and spoke, "I am here to beg entrance into your clan."

Before he could help it, Sosuke let out a bark of laughter, "Is that so?" He asked, amusement lacing his words.

Renji's face matched his hair as anger suffused it from the obvious insult. He managed to hold in his anger and did his best to continue as if he hadn't just been laughed at, "That is correct, Aizen-sama. I believe I can be a valuable asset to your clan...as you know, I was Kuchiki Byakuya's fukutaicho. If you give me a place within your clan, I could provide you with information about him that you could definitely appreciate."

"Really," Aizen still had amusement in his eyes, "And what makes you think that I need or want any information on Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Knowledge is power, Aizen-sama, and what I know could be very helpful to you if you want to gain power over him."

Sosuke considered his words for a moment, "Tell me, Abarai-san," He stared the ragged man dead in the eye, "Why would I want someone who obviously lacks honor to join my clan?"

Renji stood, incensed that he was being insulted, yet again, "I do NOT lack honor!" He shouted, "I was exiled from the Kuchiki clan because I fought with Rukia's new plaything!"

This had his interest, "Her plaything? Kuchiki-san's slave, you mean?" Renji nodded. "Sit back down, Abarai-san, it seems I may have use for you after all." At Renji's confused look, Sosuke clarified, "You see, my daughter has expressed an interest in her slave and I'd like to know more about him."

Renji looked slightly confused, but answered, "What do you want to know?"

Aizen looked irritated by this vagrant's blatant stupidity and snapped, "What do you know about the boy?"

Renji sat back, sensing he'd pushed the powerful man too far, "Uhhh, well, I don't really know much but I know that Rukia is way too attached to him. I've never seen her act so...viciously on behalf of a man before."

"Interesting," Aizen mused before nodding at Renji to continue. "What else?"

"There's really not much...errr, well, there is one thing. The kid...he's some kind of demon."

"Oh?" Aizen leaned forward with interest. His daughter told him that the boy was human. Curious. "What do you mean, 'some kind of demon'?"

"When I was fighting him, he was very strong and fast, and then he changed and got stronger and faster. When his eyes changed, they were...weird."

Sosuke frowned, "What does that mean?"

"Well, they didn't turn black like ours do...instead, the whites of his eyes turned black and the irises turned bright gold...it was some real freaky shit."

Aizen sat back in his desk, stunned, although he didn't outwardly show it. _It can't be._ "This boy, did you defeat him?"

Renji's face turned red once more, "I...uhhh...well, no."

Sosuke sat a few more minutes, absently playing with his letter opener, just processing all of this new information. When Renji cleared his throat, the Soudaishou looked up as though just now remembering his presence, "So, Aizen-sama, about joining your clan..."

"Yes, about that..." Sosuke wasted no more words as he sent the letter opener flying into the other man's throat, "Your request has been denied." Renji's response was the gurgle of his own blood choking him.

Aizen made his way back to his chair and propped his feet up on his desk as a wide smile stretched his face. _Interesting..._

**~X~**

Rukia and Rangiku left the Kuchiki estate in a blur of sonido. The farther Rukia ran, the more she thought and the faster she ran, the clearer her thoughts became. When the women were halfway to Kyoto, Rukia stopped so suddenly that Rangiku nearly crashed into her.

"What the hell, Rukia?" Ran asked with a perturbed hand on her cocked hip.

Rukia said nothing as she stared straight ahead with a stricken look on her face.

"Rukia...are you alright?" Ran had lost her perturbation and was, instead, worried for her small friend.

Rukia nodded absently and finally drug her gaze to her friend, "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"Whaddya mean, babe?" Ran cocked her head.

Rukia leapt on top of the nearest boulder and sat down, deep in thought, "I mean, I'm doing the same thing I always do to him when something distasteful from his past comes to light...I act impulsively."

"Well...uhhh...I guess that's true, but I understand where you're coming from. If they've been together, I think you have a right to know," Ran said sympathetically.

"But, that's just it! Just because they had a...sexual...relationship in the past, it doesn't mean that they're at my house going at it!"

"That's also true, Ruki-chan."

The small demon frowned deeply, "Of course, it doesn't mean that they're not, either." Rangiku joined her atop the boulder and threw her arm around Rukia's shoulder.

"I get it," Rukia said softly, "I understand why he didn't tell me. I would have probably done the same thing in his situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, he knows that Nel and I are friends and he didn't want us to have any sort of friction. But, most importantly, I don't think he trusted me enough to tell me the truth." Ran looked curious but did not interrupt as Rukia continued, "I've hurt him so many times...the deep kind of hurt that scars someone for life."

Rukia proceeded to tell Rangiku all about Ulquiorra's visit and then told her about the terrible things Ichigo did to himself because of it. When she got through the explanation, Ran looked horrified, "I had no idea that he was that messed up, Rukia."

"Neither did I," Rukia's chin dropped to her chest and she drew in a ragged breath, "He can't even say my name." At Ran's bewildered expression, Rukia expounded. "Since I did those things to him, he hasn't once said my name. I tried to shrug it off, to pretend it was nothing...to pretend he was fine, but he's not. He's not fine at all," She finished sadly.

"Maybe it is nothing...maybe he's just being extra cautious around you because he's afraid to make you angry."

"Either way, I feel like a complete monster!" Rukia looked into the distant night, "Nel told me that...She told me that this is how Ichigo acted with Yoruichi and the things that woman did to him...well, I guess I'm not much better, now."

Rukia pulled her knees up to her chest and propped her forehead against them, "I don't know what to do, Ran."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't understand how he affects me. Like, right now, it's taking every bit of willpower I possess to not take off and find out what the hell happened between them and what's happening right now. The things you said earlier are playing out in my mind on this vicious, repeating cycle so that all I can think about is Ichigo touching her, kissing her, _fucking her_," Rukia whispered the last bit. "Every ounce of my being wants to be there, confronting Nel about her deceit and, God help me but I'm afraid that I'll punish Ichigo!" Rukia cried passionately, "I don't want to hurt him, again...even if he was with them, right now...I don't want to hurt him ever again. I love him too much, ya know?"

Ran nodded solemnly, "If that's true, Rukia, then I don't think you will hurt him. That you're here, now, talking rationally about this instead of in there busting heads, shows a marked improvement! I've really noticed a change in you and I'm so proud of you!" Rangiku squealed and hugged Rukia, the latter disappearing inside Ran's mountainous pillows of pleasure, before she came up gasping for air.

When she finally regained her breath, Rukia spoke again, "Would you do me a favor, Ran?"

"Anything for you, my little pumpkin puss!"

Rukia rolled her eyes at her friend but continued in all seriousness, "If we get home and something is...not right," Rukia gulped nervously, "Will you...stop me?"

"Stop you from what, Rukia?"

"Stop me from hurting Ichigo."

**~X~**

By the time the two women made it back to their villa, night was beginning to fade. The inky blackness was slowly bowing to the magnificence of the sun's rays. Part of the sky looked like the color of drying blood and Rukia shivered with a sense of foreboding. She ignored the cold chills running down her spine and thought over her strategy.

The plan was to go and wake Ichigo up so that they could speak rationally about everything. She would calmly explain that she's not angry and that she understands his reasons, but at the same time, make sure that he understands that she is hurt by his deception.

In theory, everything would go quite well, all bad feelings would be exorcised, and violence between friends would be avoided. In actuality, Rukia knew that everything could go to hell rather quickly with one wrong word or action...because as hard as she was fighting herself to stay sane, she _was_ angry. She was fucking livid.

The intense feelings of jealousy that she'd felt for him from the beginning didn't just go away. On the contrary, knowing that she was in love with him intensified them. At the same time, that love is the very same thing keeping her jealousy in check. Without it, she knew that her rage would consume her...and Ichigo would pay the price. She couldn't let that happen. No matter what, she had to stay in control.

Her resolve firmly in place and her temper in check, Rukia and Ran made their way upstairs to Rukia's bedroom. Ran stood in the hallway, unwilling to intrude on their discussion, as Rukia went forward, "I'm going to be right here and if I hear anything crazy, I'll step in. Will that work?"

"Yes, that's perfect...Thanks, Ran." When Rukia opened the door, she stood there for a full minute not saying a word.

"Rukia, what is it? Are you afraid to go in?"

Rukia shook her head and walked into the room. Her whisper seemed to echo in both their ears, "He's not here."

_Uh oh_, Ran thought as she joined her friend and thought quickly, "Okay, you know how Ichigo is. He loves to leave early to train and ride his horse. He's probably out there right now doing one of those things!"

Rukia looked hopefully towards her friend, "You're right. He does that a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if he's ten miles from here on Diablo."

"Okay," Ran said confidently, "I'm going to go to the stables and see if he's there-or if he's been there-and if not, I'll check that place he likes to train. You are _not_ going to panic, right?" Ran's eyes were quite concerned as she watched her friend. Rukia's small smile and almost imperceptible nod were her answer. Ran had never seen Rukia look so lost...and it was breaking her heart. "Okay, then," She said with false enthusiasm, "You stay here and I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," As soon as Ran left, Rukia sat down on the edge of her bed. She wanted to stay here forever. She didn't want to listen to the things her heart was saying. Rukia wanted to sit on this bed and wait for Ran to come back and tell her that Ichigo was off riding Diablo. She wanted to...but she couldn't. She knew. The chill that started in her spine had spread throughout her entire body. She knew. She felt as though she was choking. She knew.

_He's not riding. He's not training. He's with her...with them._ As her heart squeezed painfully in her chest, Rukia rejected her previous thoughts and clung doggedly to her fading optimism. _No, maybe not. It's entirely possible that he just left early-Very likely, in fact. _

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut and mentally berated herself for her cowardice, _Why am I doing this? Why am I sitting here, expecting the worst?_ _Kuchiki's do not fear the unknown. We attack it, head on._ She had to know. Rukia straightened her frozen spine and shoved her doubts aside. Until she knew for certain, she would not condemn him. He deserved better than that. He deserved her faith. She wanted to give it to him.

(**Start listening to Mad World by Adam Lambert...Trust me**)

Rukia's stomach was churning and she felt light-headed as she rose from the bed. Her body was not as strong as her mind and as she felt her knees try to buckle, a hopeful litany rose in her mind. _He's not there. He's not there. He's not there._ She shoved every other vile and despicable thought from her mind as she began walking slowly to the guest room at the other end of the house. With every step, the litany became her mantra. A silent prayer to whatever god happened to be listening at the time. Finally, she reached the end of the hall and the door was before her. _He's not there. He's not there. He's not there. _She silently turned the knob, _Please_, and opened the well-oiled mahogany door.

Everything inside of Rukia froze.

_He's here_.

From her vantage point-about 20 feet from the foot of the bed-Rukia saw everything with crystal clarity. Grimmjow was lying on his back, with Nel's left leg and arm thrown haphazardly across his impressive body; however it was Ichigo's position that caught and held her expressionless gaze. He was turned toward the other two, as close to Nel as humanly possible. Her head just reached his chin and some of her brightly-colored hair lay over his neck and shoulder. His left arm was wrapped securely around her body, just under her breasts, his new tattoo on prominent display. _It's beautiful,_ she thought absently, _just like him. _

With an odd sort of detachment, she noticed how gorgeous they all looked together. Nel's fair skin and generous curves tucked tightly in between the two dark, stunning males. Flawless, really.

Rukia's heart broke.

She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Her face was frozen into a blank mask of shock. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his perfect body, coiled lovingly around her long-time friend.

Surprisingly, at this point, there was no anger or out of control jealousy to contend with. Although she conceded to herself that it would probably come later-when the shock wore off. Right now, the only thing Rukia felt-the only thing she knew-was grief. The mind crushing, soul shattering kind of grief that kills. It rips your insides to shreds and leaves you to die a slow, painful death-a death you relish with every fiber of your being. That was her pain and Rukia broke under the weight of it. She fell silently to her knees.

On the outside, she was silent, but on the inside, she was screaming. Screaming so loud that she was afraid she would wake the occupants of the room...and she didn't want that. She couldn't hear him speak false words of love as he tried to make her believe that nothing happened. Rukia knew she couldn't handle seeing those beautiful, riveting eyes as he lied to her face. Instead, Rukia decided to slip quietly away from him...just until she could breathe again._ Just until I can fucking breathe._

Before Rukia could rise from her knees, she started to panic...Ichigo was waking up. Rukia didn't move...she just watched her lover in frozen silence as his eyes blinked into awareness. He removed his arm from her body and carefully pushed himself up until he was propped on his elbow. Ichigo looked down at Nel for a moment and smiled before placing a loving kiss to the top of her head.

Rukia must have made an unconscious sound of distress because Ichigo's head turned sharply to the doorway. When he saw her on her knees, the blood drained from his face.

As she rose, silent and graceful, to her feet, trying with every inch to stay sane, Rukia made sure her 'Kuchiki' mask was firmly in place.

"Rukia," he whispered.

That nearly broke her again. She wouldn't let him see her shatter.

Rukia turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

**~X~**

Ichigo dreamed peacefully for the first time in a while. He and Rukia were married and watched as their two adorable little demons sat on top of Diablo for their first riding lesson. He was just about to lean down and kiss his beautiful wife when something woke him.

It took him a few seconds to get his bearings and figure out where he was. He pulled away from his friend and looked down at her. Last night, Nel had given him something he didn't even know he wanted...hope. Unbelievably grateful for that gift, Ichigo smiled fondly at her and gave her a tiny kiss on the head. A sharply indrawn breath alerted Ichigo to another presence in the room and when he turned toward it, his heart stalled.

Rukia was on her knees with the most heart-broken expression he'd ever seen...and it was because of him. He wanted to erase that look. He wanted to make her smile. He wanted to run to her, kiss her, and hold her tight...but he couldn't move. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and explain that this wasn't what it looked like...but his tongue was frozen. He wanted to convey everything he was feeling through his eyes...but she wouldn't look at them.

All he could manage was a broken whisper, "Rukia."

Then, she was gone and Ichigo sat unmoving as he stared at the door she had just calmly closed. _No...don't go._

He should follow her. He should run after her and beg her to forgive him for what she thought she saw. Instead, he just sat there.

Nel woke and rolled over to see Ichigo staring at the door, "Ichi, what's wrong, baby?"

When he didn't answer, she touched his arm and he recoiled violently. "Don't touch me," He whispered, "Please." He wouldn't look away from the door.

Ichigo had never acted like this before and Nel was worried, "Ichigo, what the hell happened?" Still, he said nothing.

Grimm sat up and ran one hand through his messy hair as he yawned, "What the fuck is goin on?" Still, he stared.

When Nel looked at Grimm, he got the message, stood up, and walked into Ichigo's line of sight. "What. The. Fuck?"

Still, his gaze never wavered but he finally spoke, "Rukia."

Grimmjow's eyes widened and Nel gasped, "She was here? What happened?" Nel asked, concerned for both her friends.

"She left," He said quietly. "She saw us together, I woke up, and she left."

"Did you tell her that nothing happened?"

"I tried, but I couldn't fuckin get it out and then...she was gone."

"Shit," Grimm cursed, "What the hell are you still doin here, dumbass? You need to find the bi-, errr, Kuchiki and explain!"

"I know," He said simply.

Seeing that Ichigo was obviously in shock, Nel took control, "Get up. Grimm and I are going with you and we're going to explain everything to her until she damn well believes us!" She pulled him out of the bed and pushed him towards the door. She grabbed a yukata for herself and threw each of them a shirt. "Let's go," She said firmly as she ushered them out the door. He donned the shirt she threw at him, but was still barely moving.

Something about this felt wrong.

**~X~**

Rukia walked like a zombie in the direction of her room. However, when she got there, everything reminded her of _him_ so she chose to leave. She made her way downstairs to her office, sat down in front of her desk, and mechanically poured herself a drink. Her face betrayed no emotion...her thoughts, however, were as chaotic as a summer storm.

_Why did he have to do this? Why? The one fucking person in this world that I care about...and he betrays me._

Then it hit her...

_If he could do this, did he ever really love me? Was it all a role for him to play? Was every word out of his beautiful fucking mouth a lie?_

Rukia shook her head vehemently in denial then dropped it down on the desk.

_No, it couldn't have all been a lie. I finally made him hate me. He loved me before and now he just, doesn't. So he fucked her to get back at me. Well, if his intention was to punish ME for once...score one for Ichigo. _

Once the seed of doubt was planted in her head, she couldn't rip it out. The grief was still there, but the rage she'd been expecting was slowly winding its way through her soul. Rukia could feel her demon making its presence known and she didn't have the strength to fight, right now. It wanted out and it was slowly clawing its way free. She propped her elbows on the desk and pulled hard at her hair, trying to get some semblance of control over her emotions but it was a losing battle. Rukia did have the presence of mind to realize that she had to stay far away from Ichigo. Even in this state...she didn't want to hurt him. She just didn't know if she'd be able to stop herself. Hopefully he would have enough self-preservation to stay away.

Her mind flashed back to seeing him in bed with her and then it started making up its own images.

_Nel on top of him, her hands on his chest as she rode him. Ichigo's hands gripping her hips, moving her harder and faster, his sexy eyes devouring her. He looks at her the same way he looked at me that day in the forest and then, he tells her he loves her. She makes him cum inside her. Fucking whore._

Rukia was going out of her mind and her eyes were a furious black. She shoved her chair back from the desk, threw it across the room, and began pacing.

_It's not real, it's not real, it's not real. But it was real. It happened. Probably many times. _

Rukia stopped pacing and squeezed her eyes shut as her anger condensed into a cold, ruthless rage.

_She had her hands on him. Hell, she had her whole fucking body on him. This is her fault...she made him do it. That bitch. That lying, slut of a bitch! I'll kill her. I'll rip her fucking hair out and choke her with it. _

She stopped abruptly as a calculating look came upon her beautiful face. She smiled wickedly at the thought.

_Noooo...no, no, no, no. I know the perfect thing! I'll make her pay..._

Rukia righted her chair and calmly sat back down. Her face was serene as she imagined how the inevitable confrontation would go.

_...and he won't even have to bleed. _

_Perfect._

**~X~**

**A/N—I decided this was all I wanted to put in this chapter. The big confrontation will be in chapter 30. For some reason, I wanted something really interesting to be in chapter 30 since it's kind of a milestone for me. I don't know why.

Just a warning: Next chapter will not be all fluffy bunny tails...but there will be hotness to make up for it!;) To those of you who don't like the large amount of angst in this story, I apologize. I really do want to make my readers happy and you have no idea how much I run different scenarios through my mind to make that happen. I know I can't please everyone, but I try to put _something_ in there for everyone. A little bit of fluff, a little bit of violence, a little bit of sex, a little bit of humor, and FOR ME a helluva lotta angst-lol. I dunno...it's just so much fun to write. So anyhow, keep in mind that I promised you all a happy ending and hang in there. I don't want you to miss what's coming. OH! and if you guys want to read some HILARIOUS stuff, go to my profile under fave stories and read 'Ichigo reads the seireitei communications' It's fucking priceless!

Another note...

You know the old saying about disgusting, depraved, _thoroughly debauched _minds thinking alike? *Insert matching maniacal grins and insane cackles* Well, that shit is totally true! I finally succeeding in getting DeviantHollow to beta for me (and to tattoo my name on her ass...but that's another story)! Yay! That being said, there is no way this chapter would have been done so quickly if she wasn't inspiring my lazy ass to write, so here's to you, babe...29 AND 30 are dedicated to YOU! *Raises her glass* Thanks, squirrel breath...I owe ya one:)


	30. Chapter 30

*A/N—First of all, I am eternally sorry that this has taken so long. This chapter was a real biznatch to write and...I've been busy:( If ya need to go back and refresh your memory with the last chapter, I understand and I'll wait right here while you do...Hurry up, please...OKAY! Now, let's get down to business...so I thought about doing a warm and fuzzy chapter 30, then I said 'F-THAT!' and wrote whatever the hell I wanted to write! MWAAHAAHAAA! That being said, I want you to keep in mind what kind of personality Ichigo has developed over the course of this story and just go with it. Prepare to hate Rukia just a little bit more-I know I do! Remember, my little angst-haters...it's always darkest before the dawn...

Chapter 30

_Egypt, 1350 B.C._

_Inside the court of Pharaoh Akhenaton, Aizen Sosuke was well-liked. He was a foreigner-an oddity-but the royals loved the novelty of saying he belonged to them. The ruler's most beloved wife, Nefertiti, was especially enamored of Sosuke, so the inconspicuous demon spent a great deal of time in her company...Those were good times. _

_After leaving the Queen one night, Sosuke heard a child screaming. Normally, he would have thought nothing of it-children were of no consequence to a thousand year old demon-but for some reason, he went to investigate._

_His search led him to a ceremonial room and there, strapped to a cold slab of granite, lay a small child. She was a beautiful little thing, probably no more than two years old, with the dark skin of her ancestors, however her hair was unnaturally golden. _

_There were several people standing around the slab as its occupant wailed uncontrollably. Sosuke listened as the humans chanted arcane rites and anointed the baby with different oils. "Nira," The man who seemed to be in charge spoke up, "As bearer of this creature, you will be charged with ending its existence."_

_Sosuke watched with morbid fascination as the woman picked up a dagger and advanced on her own daughter. The little girl opened terrified eyes and cried harder as the woman stood poised to strike. _

_At the last moment, the baby locked eyes with Sosuke. Startling green collided with dark brown and from that moment on, he acted purely on instinct. "What do you think you're doing, woman?" He growled menacingly._

_She dropped her arms and turned to stare at the newcomer. "This is no business of yours," She hissed._

"_I'm making it my business. Why are you torturing this child?"_

"_That is no child," A man in ceremonial robes interjected, "She is a demon. Look at her hair and eyes...we have never seen a creature so blatantly touched by evil. Her mother hoped that she would change as she got older; however she hasn't so she must be eliminated."_

"_A demon, you say? You think that tiny, insignificant creature is a demon?" Every one of them nodded. "Really? Have any of you ever seen a demon?" He asked with a vicious smirk. _

_The Egyptians were becoming uncomfortable with this odd stranger's presence. "You need to leave," their leader admonished._

_Sosuke walked further into the room and smiled sadistically, "Now why would I do that? You people are obviously misinformed, so I feel it is my duty to correct your thinking." The great demon spared a glance for the, now silent, child. He spoke softly, sweetly, to her, "Close your eyes, little one...I don't want to scare you." The little girl tried to squeeze her eyes shut but her thick lashes fluttered back open only seconds later. _

_Sosuke didn't notice the girl as he proceeded to educate every single one of those bastards on the difference between demons and babies..._

_By the time he was finished, the child was staring in awe at him and the destruction he had wrought. When he finally noticed her, Sosuke cleared his mind and released his demonic state, bringing out comforting brown eyes to replace the frightening black._

_He sliced the leather straps that held her down and the child struggled to sit up. "Are you alright, little one?" She nodded. "Are you scared?" She shook her head, no. As Sosuke looked into her bottomless green eyes, he thought about who he could possibly get to care for her._

_Before he could come up with a suitable option, she stood up on the slab and held her tiny arms out to him. Sosuke had never held a child before, so he hesitated before picking her up. She scrunched up her tear-stained face, stuck her little lip out in a pout, and squeezed her hands as if beckoning the man to her. He couldn't resist. When she wrapped her little arms tightly around his neck, nestled her sweet face into his neck, and sighed contentedly...he was lost._

"You wanted to see me, daddy?" The beautiful young woman flopped lazily down on the leather chaise.

"Yes, love," He smiled indulgently at her. Aizen Sosuke was not normally a man who loved...but this girl had his heart. That she wasn't his by birth didn't matter to the normally ruthless man...She was precious to him. Ulquiorra could never compare.

A few hundred years after Sosuke changed Tia, the pair of them visited Romania. It was a very strange country ruled by their superstitions, but they were very hospitable. They were taken in by the noble Schiffer family and treated like visiting dignitaries. Apparently, the Aizen's were being watched more closely than they knew because the night before they were to leave for Japan, something surprising happened. The Shiffer's oldest son, Ulquiorra, came to Sosuke and begged to become an immortal. He saw Tia's eyes light up at the prospect, so the older demon agreed on a whim. They took the boy back with them and turned him shortly after. Afterwards, Ulquiorra turned into some sort of mindless sycophant dedicated to pleasing his 'master'. Sosuke really didn't like the boy, but Tia seemed happy to have some sort of sibling, so they kept him. Through the years, Aizen tried to instill some sort of backbone in the lackluster young man; however all of his best efforts were for naught. The insipid creature was spineless when it came to the powerful demon and even though he was occasionally useful, Sosuke still despised him.

Shaking of his memories of that annoying twit, Sosuke focused on the present. "Please make yourself comfortable, Tia," He said with a sarcastic grin.

His daughter rolled her eyes-an action abhorred by all parents, no matter how evil they may be-and huffed at her father, "Why did you ask to see me in _here?_" She made a sweeping motion with her hand toward the chair across from her father, "And what's with the dead guy? Isn't that the Kuchiki fukutaicho?"

"Well, he _was_...until he was demoted. This fool had the audacity to request entrance into our clan. As you can see, he was denied." The small smile on his face mirrored that of his daughter. They were so alike.

"So, what does that have to do with me?" Tia asked nonchalantly.

"Well, he did have some useful information for me...regarding that young slave you're so interested in."

Aizen smirked as Tia sat straight up, now extremely invested in the conversation, "What did he say?"

"The boy defeated him in hand to hand combat...easily." Green eyes widened considerably, "You see, darling, it seems as though your slave is actually a demon...and quite a powerful one at that."

Tia shook her head in wonder and whispered to herself, "How did I not know about this?"

"He is _unique_. I'm not surprised you were unaware of his powers...he's a very unnatural demon."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That's not your concern, love. Just know that I am highly motivated for you to have him." Tia smiled happily as her father continued, "I brought you here to discuss how we're going to make that happen..."

**~X~**

Rukia sat behind her ornate, wooden desk and waited for them to come. _He's almost here._ She could hear their footsteps as they made their way slowly to her and a small, cruel smile played about her lips.

_He's so close._

Her sharp eyes watched the knob turn before the door was hesitantly pushed open. A fraction of a second later, Ichigo walked through the doorway and froze as he caught sight of Rukia. He zeroed in on her and for one fleeting moment, neither one of them could even attempt to breathe.

Ichigo was wearing the black sleeping pants she bought him a few weeks ago and a white cotton shirt with only three buttons done up. His hair was tousled and when he looked at her and unconsciously wet his lips, Rukia nearly jumped out of her skin. One look into those seductive eyes and Rukia's resolve began to crumble. _I can't do this. FUCK, stop it, Rukia! You have to do this. _

A moment later, the door opened wider and Ichigo moved to the side. Their eye contact was broken as Nel and Grimm filed solemnly into the room. With their emergence, the glacial glint returned to Rukia's eyes and her resolve strengthened once more. _Yes, of course he looks good, Rukia. _Her mind chimed disparagingly,_ He's always worn the 'freshly fucked' look so very well._

She said nothing as she continued to focus on the two interlopers. When Rukia did look at Ichigo again, his hands were stuck in his pockets as he stared intently at the ground. _He looks so nervous_... NO, _dumbass, he just looks guilty._ Her visage was the picture of serenity as she faced them all down and dared them to deny what she already knew.

xxx

Nel was worried. The second she walked into the room, she was worried.

For a woman who thought her lover had strayed, Rukia was entirely too calm and collected. If Nel was in her position, she would be spitting nails and breathing fire, however Rukia just sat quietly; hands folded primly in her lap with the iciest expression Nel had ever seen her wear. If not for her pitch black eyes, one could never tell that Rukia was enraged.

Ichigo was just making everything worse. _Hell, I know the truth but to look at him, even I wouldn't believe us. _For some reason, he wouldn't say anything and the way he was standing made him look as guilty as sin-really fucking gorgeous-but guilty, nonetheless. Unaware of the look in her own eyes, Nel looked at Ichigo and unconsciously licked her lips.

She gave him as much time as she could but when Ichigo just continued to stand there like a whipped dog, she decided to try and explain their situation. She gathered her wits and cleared her throat, drawing Rukia's attention before she spoke, "You and I have been friends for a very long time and in all that time, I have never lied to you. I know that what you walked in on this morning must have looked highly suspicious...okay, it probably looked really fucking bad, but I swear to you...nothing happened. They were in their pajamas and I was in a gown at all times... Nothing was even close to happening."

Rukia just raised her brows in response as Nel took another breath then continued, "Grimm and I heard a loud crash that seemed to be coming from your room, so we went to check it out." Nel was a bit hesitant to continue. She cast a surreptitious glance at Ichigo; His head was still down but his body had stiffened noticeably. She wasn't sure if he wanted Rukia to know what he did, but Nel decided that honesty was the best way to go right now. "Ichigo was...in a bad way."

Rukia's cold gaze never wavered as she cocked her head slightly, "Oh, please tell me what happened, Neliel. Tell me all about how upset Ichigo was and how he needed the comfort that only _you_ could provide." Rukia rose from her chair and plastered her palms on the desk as her anger began to surface. "Tell me how much he needed to feel your skin and how much he needed to breathe in your scent in order to feel good again. Please, tell me...I'd really like to know. You know what, Nel, why don't you tell me just how _fucking_ great it felt to make him feel _good_ again?"

Nel gaped at her and realized that it did, indeed, look really, _really_ bad. While she tried to think of the best way to explain things, Grimmjow decided he'd had enough.

"Fuck this," He spat disdainfully. Rukia and Nel both turned to him as he spoke, "Look, Kuchiki, he was jacked up and cuttin his goddamn arm. He was so fuckin out of it that he didn't even recognize us at first. Nel was just tryin to make sure the crazy sonuva bitch didn't slit his fuckin wrists or some shit like that. _That's_ why he was in our room. We weren't fuckin." At the end of his rather succinct diatribe, Grimm crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Rukia like a petulant child.

Ichigo flinched and, if possible, dropped his head even lower.

Rukia's expression didn't falter. As much as she fought to suppress her response, his words managed to strike a chord deep within her. She hazarded a glance toward her love and saw that he was still avoiding her gaze. She didn't have to see his eyes to notice that everything about him looked fucking wounded and she just wanted to cry for him. _Where the hell did that come from? _When she scanned his arms and saw the large bandage covering his right forearm, she felt guilt begin to gnaw at her insides. _Stop it, stop it, stop it! You're being weak! You can't be weak._ She couldn't afford guilt right now, so Rukia shut that down as quickly as possible.

Rukia's eyes shifted back toward the green-haired bitch and saw her looking at Ichigo with pity and_ something else_. Something Rukia was all too familiar with herself...Nel was looking at Ichigo with hunger...just like she was last night during the little show 'her boys' put on. _How dare she? Here they are, trying to convince me that I'm mistaken, and she looks like she could fucking eat him alive! _Thankful for the distraction, Rukia felt rage coil and condense inside her belly. It felt good there...like it belonged.

Rukia knew better than anyone just how addictive Ichigo was, so she knew what Nel was thinking. After all, that bitch knew _exactly_ what she was missing, so there was no way she _wouldn't_ screw his brains out if given the opportunity...and she'd been given the perfect opportunity. He was vulnerable and he was all alone. _Of course she fucked him...I probably would have too._

Rukia could almost understand. If he didn't belong to her...if she didn't love him, she could understand and forgive Nel for her transgressions; but she did love him and now she had to...

Ichigo's quiet words broke through her silent reverie. "They're telling the truth," His deep voice was rough; whether from emotion or disuse, she could not tell but as always, the sound of him sent a shot of heat straight to her core. She turned sharply toward him and was rewarded with a glimpse of those beautiful, haunted eyes. Rukia drank in the sight of them but even they failed to mute the one word her heart kept whispering:

_Liar._

**xxx**

Ichigo was struggling. From the moment he walked into the room, it took everything he had to stay there. Everything was off for him: body, mind, and soul. Nothing felt right and he didn't know how to fix it. He never did. That's just who he was...A perpetual fuck up.

_What I wouldn't give for some Eros right now._

This morning, before his world came crashing down, Ichigo actually felt happy. He'd gotten through the night without doing something even worse than what he did. The sun was shining, the breeze was blowing, even the freaking songbirds were singing. Everything was finally going to be okay...Rukia was coming home and he was going to profess his sincere, undying affection before making sweet love to her for hours. He had felt such hope...such sickening, disgusting _hope. _While life may have _seemed _good for Ichigo this morning, he knew it was nothing more than an illusion. Last night, like so many nights before, he was a wreck-An out of control, weak, spineless creature and he knew it.

For some reason, he thought that maybe Rukia could heal him. He thought that maybe she had the antidote for what made him vile, but she didn't...no one did. There was no cure for what ailed him.

She had to walk in and see him wrapped around Nel; had to see him kiss her. _Fuck._ When Ichigo saw that heartbroken look on her beautiful face, it paralyzed him. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, and the narrow window of opportunity he had to prove his innocence was slipping further and further away...and then she was just gone.

Looking back on it, he could have gone to her and begged her to believe him. In that moment, she would have trusted him...something told him that she would have believed him and never looked back. The selfish part of him was prepared to lie, cheat, and fuck his way back into her good graces. Instead, he had to be fucking noble and say nothing. Fighting that piece of himself was one of the hardest things Ichigo had ever done, but he owed her that much. Now, he was terrified that he was going to lose her. _Fuck nobility...where the hell has it gotten me?_ He just wished he could rewind time and go with his initial instincts.

_Too late now, I guess._

When he walked through the door and locked eyes with her, he thought-just for a moment-that maybe things could be okay. She was so beautiful and when she saw him, he thought her black eyes softened. He could almost feel her love from across the room. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her until she forgot all about what she saw and who he was...until she forgot about exactly how messed up he was. Until her eyes were blue. He could do it. He could make her forget-at least for a little while. After all, he was an excellent fucking whore.

When his friends walked in, whatever he thought he saw disappeared completely. In that instant, he couldn't even try to stop himself from shutting down. Self-preservation could be a real bitch sometimes.

He knew that Nel was waiting for him to speak but he just couldn't. If he tried to talk right now, he knew he'd screw everything up. The possibilities of what could have easily gone down last night rolled in the back of his mind. Just because they didn't fuck didn't mean he was innocent-he never would be. No, he felt so fucking guilty it hurt...because of what _could _have happened and if he let the truth slip, she'd hate him. So like the bitch he was, he let Nel explain everything. When she started to tell Rukia about the cutting, Ichigo stiffened. He didn't like being weak and he sure as hell didn't want Rukia to know that, yet again, he'd lost it.

_Why would she want a weak pussy like you, Ich-i-go?_

Ichigo agreed with his malicious inner voice and hung his head in shame.

When Rukia snapped at Nel, he wanted to defend her, but he didn't. Rukia was so angry and he could tell that things were about to get bad, but he couldn't make his voice cooperate. _Fucking tongue won't work._ When Grimm blurted out that shit about his cutting, Ichigo flinched and unconsciously scratched at his wounded arm. He wanted to scream at his best friend to shut the fuck up, but that didn't work either. _Broken motherfucking tongue._

He couldn't keep going like this. It was wrong and so unbelievably weak to let his friends take the heat for him. He should be doing this. _No matter what the hell's wrong with me, this is all my fault and I need to man the fuck up and handle my shit. _Ichigo felt strength slowly seeping back into his shocked body. He did his best to purge his inherent, self-pitying bullshit and looked up. Rukia was staring hard at Nel as he tried to force the words from his mouth.

_Say something. Say something, ya fuckin freak! _

"They're telling the truth," He blurted out. His throat was so raw that he wasn't sure she'd be able to hear him, but she did. When Rukia focused on him, Ichigo swallowed his panic and did the best he could to beat his guilt into submission. With great determination, Ichigo slowly raised his eyes up to hers.

"Nothing happened last night...I swear." He almost choked on his hypocrisy, "I was just really...messed up and they were trying to make sure that I didn't do anything stupid." He ran a hand through his unruly hair and sighed deeply as he squeezed his eyes shut, "Well, anything more stupid than I'd already done, I guess. All of this is my fault for being such a fucking idiot and I'm so sorry." _Yeah, sorry for being a disgusting piece of trash._ "We didn't lie to you... I didn't lie to you. I swear." When she said nothing, he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. _Of course she doesn't believe you...why would she? Why don't ya tell her the fuckin truth? No, no, no, no...nothing happened last night and that's what's important. I love her and she needs to know that. That's what's important. _

Before he lost his nerve, he stared at her and spoke to her straight from his heart, "I don't think you understand, Rukia._ I love you_. I love you more than anything in this fucking world and I don't want anyone else. I never will. No matter what I've done in this life, my heart belongs to you. Only you, Rukia...it has always been yours."

Rukia seemed to consider his words for a moment before standing and walking towards him. Ichigo stiffened in surprise and not a little bit of apprehension. This was _Rukia,_ after all...she was nothing if not unpredictable. Imagine his surprise when she grabbed his face and kissed him softly.

xxx

Hearing her name on his lips was pure heaven and she would never forget his words-they were beautiful. However, Rukia refused to bend so easily and hardened herself against the destructive power of his voice.

On one hand, she didn't blame him for this whole mess...she couldn't. After everything she'd subjected him to, why would he be honest with her about anything? Why would he tell such a cruel, heartless bitch about his past when he'd already been punished severely for such things before? He certainly wouldn't admit to last night's indiscretion...in his mind, that would be tantamount to suicide. In the end, he was just a kid...just a fucked up kid who'd been used and broken too many times to count. How could she expect him to act any differently?

Self-preservation could turn even the most honest soul into a liar.

The problem was-God help her-that she was actually starting to believe him about last night. There was something about him that was screaming honesty right now, but Rukia wasn't sure if she could trust her instincts where Ichigo was concerned.

The conflict within her soul grew heavy when she heard that he had, yet again, deliberately maimed his precious body. The guilt of knowing that she was the cause of his suffering waged a bloody war with the rage that clawed at her soul.

If he was guilty, then intellectually, she understood why he did it. She'd put him through so much that it was no wonder he would seek comfort from someone he considered a friend. Emotionally, though, she couldn't understand it. She would never fucking understand it. _How could he claim to love me and sleep with someone else? _Rukia knew that Ichigo couldn't help how he was_..._but there would be no stopping her vengeance.

Making him hurt again was repugnant to Rukia, but she kept telling herself that at least it wouldn't be a physical punishment. She wouldn't break the promise she made to herself. _No more blood_. In spite of all her internal debates, however, she still failed to convince herself that mental torment was somehow better.

_Gaaahhh! Why can't I stop thinking this way? All of the rationalization in the world can't change the fact that he did this. Damnit! I can't even think the words. _No matter what his motivations had been, Ichigo was still in bed with _her_, he was still wrapped around _her_ body, and he still kissed _her_ like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. As the pictures flashed through her mind again, she managed to keep her face composed. However, with every vivid image, Rukia was choking on her jealousy.

Even though Rukia could certainly understand his reasons, knowing that did nothing to quell the stabbing pain of betrayal that made her every breath so difficult to take. Her heart ached for him, but that didn't mean she could automatically forgive him for all his transgressions. Nothing could erase the pain of knowing her beloved had been with another.

Nothing.

She could no longer afford to entertain such crippling weaknesses...it was time to move forward with her plan. She could not allow her own volatile emotions to get the best of her today. He had to understand. They all had to understand. They all had to feel what she felt-even Ichigo.

She would not believe that Ichigo was innocent. She couldn't afford to. He was lying. Right now, there was no other option for Rukia. She had to believe they were lying and proceed as such.

So Rukia did the only thing she could think of...she pushed her pathetic sentiments down deep and let her demonic instincts lead the way. _He fucked her, he fucked her, he fucked her! Nooo, this is his precious Neli...I'm sure he made sweet, passionate love to her while her fuckhot boyfriend watched. _She mentally gave herself a pat on the back. _There now, that's better. _A line had been crossed and things just couldn't stay the same. Rukia wasn't _that_ forgiving. _There will be no more sympathy for him_..._no one betrays me without consequence. No one._

She wanted to know more. She needed more and would do what she had to in order to find her answers. She was ready. She could do this. She would stay strong. She knew that in time, she _could_ forgive Ichigo for the things he'd done, but right now, he had to pay for his actions. He knew the rules...he chose to break them. There was no way any of them would come out of this unscathed.

To bring her plans to fruition, it was imperative that Rukia keep a clear head and a tight rein on her heart. She couldn't afford to let her emotions distract her...intense focus was required.

The small demon rose determinedly from her seat, righteous indignation fueling her every step, and walked calmly to stand in front of Ichigo. As she drew near, his spine straightened of its own volition and Rukia saw the flicker of unease that passed through his eyes. She liked the cautious look in his eyes as he stood uncertainly before her. _Clever boy._

She didn't stop until their bodies were nearly touching and then raised her hands to either side of his face. He hesitated only a split second before relaxing into her touch. _Gotcha._

Rukia took a moment to bask in the feel of his skin against hers before she pulled his head down to her level and kissed him softly.

His whole body seemed to relax against her as he wrapped her gently in his arms. A beautiful, but cautious smile lit his face and he sighed with relief, "Does that mean you believe me?"

"Shhh," She cut him off by pressing a finger to his mouth. She smiled enigmatically and ran her thumb back and forth across his succulent bottom lip before she leaned up and kissed him again. Optimism warred with extreme caution on his expressive face.

"Do you love me?" She asked as her hands slid from his face to his neck.

Grimm and Nel exchanged worried glances as Rukia continued to kiss and pet Ichigo. Both were ready to intervene at a moment's notice if she became violent and as such, were focused intently on the couple.

"I do," He said without faltering.

"Do you tell me the truth?" Her hands went to the top button on his shirt and slipped it free.

Ichigo's breath caught but he couldn't look away from her black eyes, "I do."

She cocked her head and smiled playfully, but there was nothing playful about her voice, "Always?" She slid the last two buttons out and opened the shirt, exposing his chest.

Ichigo swallowed hard as he stared into her smoldering gaze. Her manner puzzled him...the Rukia he knew was way too jealous to show his body like this. He was worried about her. "Yes."

"Then for argument's sake, let us say that I do believe you. Let us say that _nothing_ happened or even came close to happening last night. That is what you want me to believe, isn't it?

Ichigo, wary of Rukia's intent and more than a little freaked out by her calm demeanor, nodded solemnly in response. "Well, since you're being so honest, do you think that if I asked you another question, you could answer me honestly?" She laid her palms flat against his smooth skin-on either side of his heart-and placed a chaste kiss between them.

"Yes...I will." His breathing picked up and as her fingernails raked lightly over his nipples, he hissed in pleasuare. Ichigo cast a surreptitious glance toward Nel and Grimm and he actually blushed which didn't make any damn sense. They'd seen and done practically everything with him...why is he blushing right now? Ichigo didn't know why, but he couldn't stand that they were watching what should have been a private moment..._Why the hell is she doing this?_ He tried to stop her playful teasing by flattening her hands with his own. "Baby, not now, okay." He whispered and nodded toward the couple watching their every move.

In an instant, Rukia's eyes hardened and her hands fisted beneath his. Any semblance of playfulness was abandoned. "Do you think I care if they're watching us, Ichigo?" She hissed, "I know you don't." She shoved him backwards and stalked angrily away. When she reached her desk, she turned to face all of them once more. "Don't lie to me, Ichigo...I'll know if you do." She said coldly.

Ichigo's brow furrowed, bewildered by her abrupt about face, "Just tell me what you want to know."

Rukia took a deep breath and stared at his beautiful face. She needed to hear him say it, "Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you've _never_ fucked Nel?"

She watched with malicious satisfaction as the color drained from his face.

The only sound to be heard in the room was Grimmjow's muttered, '_Fucking hell,' _as he moved to stand protectively at the side of his friend.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at the two of them. "What's the matter, Ichigo?" She asked with a cruel smile, "It's a simple question. Did you or did you not have sex with that woman?"

Grimm was about to tear into her when he was interrupted by Ichigo's voice.

"Yes." His quiet admission caught both of them by surprise. Grimm gaped openly at him while Rukia just stared with cold satisfaction. He never lifted his eyes from the floor and she could feel the weight of dread that one word carried.

Even though she knew the answer before she asked, his words still hit her hard. Rukia wanted to cry, scream, curse, and kill...she hid her emotions with a smirk. "Look at me, Ichigo." He raised tortured amber eyes to her face, "I want to know everything."

Ichigo looked uncomfortable and confused and he shook his head slowly, "What more do you want to know, Rukia?

Rukia pounced like an angry tigress, "I want to know everything that happened between you and your _good friends_?" As the light of recognition dawned in his eyes, he swallowed hard and Rukia watched his fingernails dig into the skin of his arm and draw blood. She did her best to ignore the self-destructive behavior and focused instead on her revenge, "Perhaps you'd like to tell me about how _close_ the three of you really are?"

Grimmjow didn't care that Rukia was a powerful demon; all he knew was that she was hurting his friend and he didn't like it. The blue-haired man stepped menacingly toward her and his growl would have done any demon proud, "Leave him the fuck alone, Kuchiki."

"Grimm, don't..." Nel grabbed the angry man and pulled him away from the other woman. She really didn't want things to get violent.

Rukia looked mildly amused at his show of bravado and smirked at him, "My, my...so _protective_, Grimmy." She leaned against her desk and tapped one perfectly manicured nail against her bottom lip, "I wonder why that is, hmmm?"

Rukia pushed off the desk and walked slowly toward her silent lover, stalking him as if he was her prey. Once again, she didn't stop until she was nearly flush against his body. Ichigo didn't move a muscle as she approached and his eyes seemed to be begging her to cease all this. The woman in Rukia wanted to stop, but the demon inside was goading her to do her worst. Right now, the demon was more powerful than the woman.

She smiled sensually as she ran her hands up Ichigo's torso and let them rest at the base of his neck. "Oh, I get it. I didn't at first, but I think I understand now," She said thoughtfully as she stared into his eyes. "You see, I know how close the three of you were at Seireitei...that every time Nel paid for Grimm's company, she paid for yours." Ichigo shut his eyes and turned his head away from her. "What I don't know is this..." Ichigo stopped breathing as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck and whispered into his ear, "Did he fuck you too, Ichigo?" _That_ got her the reaction she'd been seeking.

Amber eyes widened as his mouth hung open in shock. Ichigo looked absolutely horrified and shook his head in vehement denial, but he didn't say anything. Rukia didn't think he _could _say anything. His breathing became erratic the words seemed to be lodged in his throat.

Seeing him struggle like that filled her with a perverse sense of satisfaction and she gave no quarter, "Oh, I suppose I had it wrong then? Was it _you_ who did _him_?" He shook his head even harder, trying to convey his thoughts without speech. The most demented parts of Rukia enjoyed his panic and tried to throw him even further off balance when she ran her hands across his nipples. His breath hitched in his throat as she grazed them...he'd always been so sensitive there. Ichigo pushed at her hands and tried to back away, but the wall stopped his retreat and she would not be deterred. When Rukia ran her tongue across his collar bone and sucked on the flesh there, his hands fell helplessly away.

She had him. He looked so vulnerable and confused at her treatment of him, but she saw the shiver that went through his body and the glint of lust in his eyes.

"N-No!" Ichigo finally found his voice, but he was so off kilter that he was still having trouble articulating, "Hell no, NEVER! I wouldn't...He wouldn't...I mean, w-we just..."

"You just, _what_?" She interrupted with a small laugh. She leaned down slightly and took one nipple into her mouth, swirled her tongue around, and then sucked it hard. When he gasped in pleasure, Rukia stood straight again and kissed him hard. As she stroked his cock through the thin material of his pants, a part of Rukia was sickened by her actions, but a bigger part of her just wanted him to hurt. She looked him dead in the eye to deliver her verbal death blow, "You like this, don't you, Ichigo? Did they do this to you? Did they make you this hot? You are such a bad boy, Ichigo...fucking your best friend _and _his woman? It's just so _filthy_. I mean, I always knew you were shameless, but I never had any idea you were _this_ bad." Rukia's venomous diatribe had its intended effect as Ichigo went white as a sheet. His already tightly-wound body went positively rigid beneath her hands. Her young lover's eyes were full of shock and pain.

Nel couldn't believe that Rukia was being so cruel and was about to speak up in defense of her friend. Grimm, however, had it covered. He was beyond pissed at what she was doing and he'd never been one to stand quietly by. "I said leave him alone, you mother fucking _BITCH_!" He screamed at the small woman and her attention shifted to him. She pushed slightly away from Ichigo's tense body and moved to his friend. She looked him up and down with a sultry smile and licked her lips, "Mmmm...I don't blame you, Ichi, he _is_ a gorgeous creature."

He growled low in his throat, "Ichigo wouldn't do that shit...you know what he's been through and you are one sick, twisted slut to even think it. What the _hell_ is your problem, Kuchiki?"

Rukia felt unwelcome guilt assail her as his words prodded waning conscience. He was right...she was sick and twisted to think such things. She knew Ichigo could never do something like that. Right now, though, that didn't matter; she had a purpose and this was a means to an end. Rukia shut down the guilt, avoided looking at Ichigo, and continued goading the other male, "_Ichigo_ wouldn't, hmmm? What about you, Grimmy? Would you ever do something like that?" Rukia saw Grimm's eyes narrow and his lips thin in irritation, so she pressed her advantage, "You want him, don't you Grimm? Not even _you_ are immune to him." She feigned shock at her own revelations, "It must have been so hard for you to stop yourself when he was pounding your woman and all you wanted was to pound _him_...I'm really amazed by your restraint."When she ran a sharp nail down the exposed portion of his chest, Nel moved faster than any of them could see and threw Rukia against her desk.

"You keep your goddamned hands _off _of him!" The green-haired woman hissed in outrage before she regained some semblance of control.

_Now,_ that's_ what I want to see,_ Rukia thought maliciously, _Show me just how much he means to you..._

"What the hell is the matter with you? Why would you say something like that to him? You've always been a bit cold, but never vindictive...not like this. I understand that you're hurt and angry, but you shouldn't be saying these things and you definitely shouldn't be putting your hands on _my_ man! You love Ichigo and he loves you. That's all that matters!"

She stood up slowly and stared at Nel with such hatred, that the green-haired woman took a step back. Then, as if nothing had happened, Rukia shrugged and turned towards Ichigo, "I bet she just _loved_ having both of you inside her at the same time...didn't she, Ichigo?"

"Rukia!" Nel shouted, outrage written plainly on her face. Her eyes grew cold as she faced down the smaller woman, "Stop it! Whatever we may or may not have done in the past is irrelevant. The important thing is that nothing happened last night. We didn't lie to you, so you're doing all of this for _nothing!_"

Her words sparked Rukia's anger and she shoved herself away from Ichigo. Turning toward Nel, she practically screamed, "_Nothing_? You call fucking the man I love..._nothing_?" Rukia immediately berated herself and reined in her anger. _It's time for this bitch to pay. _When Rukia closed her eyes for a few seconds, Nel thought it was an attempt to regain her composure. That incorrect assumption would be her downfall.

_This is it. It's time._

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and smiled eerily at her nemesis before uttering three, softly-spoken words, "I bind thee." In an instant, Nel was thrust backwards by an unseen force and slammed into the wall behind her.

"Nel!" Grimmjow shouted and attempted to run to her side.

Rukia used sonido and shoved him back, "She's not hurt...only bound by my kidou. As Nel is well aware, I am somewhat of a kidou prodigy...She should have been better prepared to fend me off. After all, at my young age, one can't become third seat of the Kuchiki Clan without having a great deal of power. While my combat skills and physical strength are lacking, I excel in the demon arts. I could have done much worse to your bitch, but I didn't so settle the fuck down!" Rukia said coldly as she gave an elegant shrug, "In spite of my considerable talents, Nel is an old and incredibly powerful blood demon and with her level of power, she'll work her way free in a matter of minutes." A wicked glint entered the small demon's eyes, "Which is why I need to chain her up." When Grimm protested and tried to push past her again, Rukia slapped him, hard enough to put him on the ground. "Now, you act like a good little boy and I won't hurt her. However, if you give me any problems...she's going to be in a lot of pain."

"You bitch!" Nel screeched, "Don't touch him!" Rukia ignored her and glanced at Ichigo. He wasn't lifting a finger to help either of them...in fact, he didn't look like he even noticed what was happening.

Satisfied that Grimmjow and Ichigo would behave, Rukia pulled Nel's arms roughly behind her back and wrapped the demonic chains securely around them. She did the same with her lower legs and then wrapped an even larger chain around the upper half of her torso and, just to be safe, reinforced them with some very high level kidou. When she finished, she sat Nel in a leather chair that sat about ten feet behind her desk, "There now...I do hope you're comfortable, Neliel. You may be there for quite sometime." Nel couldn't move, but she glared daggers at her former friend, "I swear that you _will _pay for this, Rukia."

Rukia haughtily tossed her raven tresses and looked down on the captured woman, "Maybe so, Nel, but it is _you_ who will pay tonight and let me assure you that your punishment will be severe."

**xxx**

Her cruel words and hateful accusations left Ichigo stripped bare. Every insecurity and self-deprecating thought he'd ever had was just confirmed to him by the one he loved and the agony of that was blinding. He felt the weight of her hatred and disgust as if it were an anvil on his throat. He was slowly suffocating and he didn't think he could take much more.

Ichigo's mind was bombarded by his inner demon's malicious voice as he detachedly watched Rukia subdue Nel. _She's hurting them and it's your fault, asshole. What the hell is wrong with ya? Ya can't even help your friends...you're totally fuckin worthless. Ya need to fix this but you're too much of a pathetic pussy! _

His demon was right. Ichigo was pathetic. Everything was beginning to take its toll on the young demon and he felt like he was about to break from the pressure. He closed his eyes and his head dropped to his chest. He was just too fucking tired to hold it up any longer. Blood dripped slowly from the wounded arm as his nails dug unconsciously deeper.

_God, how I wish I didn't love you, Rukia. Everything would be so much easier if you were just any other woman..._

But she wasn't just any other woman. For some reason, everything about Ichigo was tied to Rukia. A part of him wished he'd never even met her and never known how she could make him feel. It was too intense and all-consuming. He needed her-like he needed air to breathe-he needed Rukia. She was the all powerful creature that held his soul in a vice grip. She was elemental and without her...he wouldn't want to live. Didn't she know that she owned him-body, mind, and soul? Didn't she understand her power? Of course she did. She knew he would do it-he would do anything for her...anything at all.She was his life, so if there was anything he could do-any chance at all for him to be with her and finally be able to live a real life-he would do it. He finally opened his heavy lids and stared straight into her onyx eyes, "What do you want from me, Rukia? What do you want me to say and I'll say it. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Rukia was in full 'Kuchiki' mode and somehow managed to look down upon the much taller male. "I just have one last question for you. You see, Ichigo, I have some...issues...regarding your loyalty to me-or lack thereof." Ichigo tried to interrupt her but she held up a hand for silence. "Even in the short amount of time that we've known each other, you have been with other women, been dishonest, and, at times, have behaved atrociously. Now, to find out that the three of you were lovers and never said a word is...difficult...for me to stomach. Even so, I believe that you are telling me the truth right now and I am prepared to forgive you for everything."

Ichigo extinguished the momentary flare of optimism that rose within him at her words. Instead, he steeled himself for whatever she would ask him next. "The only thing standing in the way of that forgiveness is my hesitancy to trust you to be faithful to me. So, I'm just going to come right out and ask you, Ichigo, and I hope that you will be honest with me."

Ichigo swallowed the lump of dread forming in his throat. He didn't like where she was going with this-not one, fucking bit.

Rukia's turbulent eyes seemed to pierce his very soul and Ichigo could not look away, "Last night, if Nel wanted to be with you, would you have done it?"

For a moment, Ichigo stood frozen in disbelief...of all the things she could have asked, he never expected this. "Why would you ask me that?" He practically whispered in an effort to stall.

Her stare never wavered, "Because I want to know."

Ichigo knew the answer to her question, but he wasn't sure he could say the words. He wasn't sure what she wanted to hear. Did she want the truth? Did she already know? The guilt of that answer had been weighing so heavily on him from the moment he saw her this morning.

It didn't matter to him that, technically, he was innocent-if he could ever be called that-of any actual wrongdoing. It didn't matter because he knew exactly what he was and what he was capable of. He felt guilty because he _could_ have done it. He felt horribly guilty because he probably _would_ have done it.

_Probably?_ Who the hell was he trying to fool? He was so torn up last night that he would have done whatever it took to feel better. Even after their uplifting talk of love and hope; her encouragement and support...he would have done it. He would have screwed her, his love for Rukia be damned. He knew it as surely as he knew the sun would rise tomorrow.

Sex was all he knew-all he was good for. It was all he'd ever known. It's all he was...weak, sick, and depraved. _Whore_.

That'swhy guilt slammed into him the moment he saw her standing in that room, looking positively stricken. A woman like Rukia should never be so sad and he knew he wasn't good enough to make her happy. He knew it. All he wanted was to make her happy.

_Che, like there was ever any shot at that, ya loser. You're a fuckin disaster...ya ruin everything you touch. _

That evil part of his mind that sought to drive him insane was right. _Parents, sisters, Grimm and Nel, Rukia...I'm poison._ _They all deserve better than a sick motherfuckin monster. She deserves better._

_Doesn't matter, though, does it? You want her anyway...you want her bad. _

Therein lay the crux of the matter. If she knew what he was _really_ like, she would despise him; but she wanted the truth and he swore to be honest. Did he really have a choice?

She was going to hate him and he was going to lose her.

He didn't want to do this now. He didn't want to think and he most certainly didn't want to fucking feel. He just wanted to get completely and utterly wasted. Drunk, high, a good bloodbath-he wasn't picky. He'd take what he could get at this point. He wanted to get so fucking high on _something_ that thinking and feeling wouldn't even be in the realm of possibility, but he couldn't. Not right now. Right now, he had to face Rukia. Right now, he had to man up. Right now, he wanted to be sick.

He worked up the nerve to look at everyone and saw that they were all watching him. The coldness in Rukia's eyes, the pity in Nel's, and the confusion in Grimm's...they were all too much. He couldn't meet any of their gazes as he spoke, "Does it matter? Nothing happened last night. Isn't that good enough?"

"Why can't you answer the question, Ichigo?" Rukia asked with an edge of steel to her voice.

Ichigo finally grew tired of the mental warfare and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Desperation filled his eyes and anger suffused his voice as he practically shouted, "What the hell do you want me to say, Rukia?"

She looked surprised for a moment to see him exhibit such ferocity but Ichigo didn't care. He wasn't stopping now, "I love you like I've never loved anyone else, but you know what? It doesn't matter. It doesn't fucking matter because I am one seriously fucked up sonuva bitch. Do you want to know why?"

Ichigo gave a humorless bark of laughter at her look of surprise, "Because the really sick truth of the matter is, Rukia...I _would_ have fucked her and my love for you wouldn't have mattered. This is the woman my best friend is in love with and I would have fucked her brains out-whenever and however-and all she had to do was say the damn word!"

His declaration was met with shocked silence. "Is that what you wanted to hear, baby? Did you want to know how sick and depraved I really am?" Ichigo finally realized that his face was wet and angrily wiped away the moisture as he waited. He was waiting for everything he'd said to sink in and he knew that when it did, it would all be over. She would send him away and he would have nothing.

The silence was deafening, but after what seemed like a lifetime, Rukia began to slowly make her way to stand before him. Ichigo was more than a little surprised that she hadn't attacked him yet, but he said nothing. It was her turn to speak.

When she leaned her head back to look at him, Ichigo was shocked to see fleeting gentleness in her black eyes. She placed one soft hand on his cheek and wiped away a stray tear, "Ichigo...it's going to be alright. I _can_ forgive you." Ichigo almost melted from those softly spoken words. For a brief moment, his world had a ray of hope, and then she smiled sadly. "I can forgive you, Ichigo, but I need something first. I need something to make all of this right...to make it go away. I want things to go back to the way they were before, but I know myself and I can't move on until I do this. There is only one thing that can make me forgive you, but once you do it...that's it. I'll never bring this up again and we can finally be happy. I'll spend the rest of my life taking away your pain."

That was all he wanted. Ichigo thought he'd screwed up and lost her forever, but she was offering him another chance at happiness. He didn't hesitate, "Anything." His voice was hoarse with emotion, but he meant it with every fiber of his being. He would do anything to gain her forgiveness.

Even if it killed him.

His soft words were so full of dread and devotion, that every person in the room felt their oppressive weight bearing down on them...suffocating them. "What do you need me to do?"

**xxx**

Rukia had long since passed the point of no return. What he'd just admitted to her had sealed his fate. As he spoke, it took everything she had not to kill Nel and Grimm just to punish him-to make him feel a portion of the grief and despair that she'd felt today. How could he say that? How could he mean it? Rukia had never been in love before, but she knew that she didn't want any other men. It hurt to know that Ichigo could be with someone else. He'd left her no choice.

This was going to happen. Even so, when she saw the pain his admission caused him, it had a paradoxical effect on her-it made her heart bleed for him. Seeing tears from such a perfect creature was almost sacrilegious and it touched her deeply in spite of her rage. Just now, when he looked at her with such adoration, Rukia wanted to abandon her hellacious plan...but she couldn't. There was no choice for her...the demon must be sated. It was either this or the death of two people he loved dearly. She was trying to be kind...

Rukia took a step away from Ichigo and swallowed her emotions once more. When she finally spoke, there was not a trace of shame or hesitation in her voice. She was a Kuchiki and she would _not_ be denied. "It's quite simple, actually. I want what _she_ had. I want what you freely gave her time and again. I want you both."

Rukia watched Ichigo closely and tried to gauge the effect of her words. What she saw was...nothing. He didn't move or speak, and Rukia wasn't entirely sure that he was breathing. There was nothing in his eyes...they were just empty.

Nel's outraged gasp pulled Rukia's attention as Grimmjow choked out disbelievingly, "Wh-what did you say?"

She turned slightly and held Grimm's gaze, "I want you and Ichigo-right here, right now." Her words held no mercy-not a hint of weakness apparent in their utterance. She could have been discussing the weather. She turned more fully toward the human, "It's the only way that balance can be restored. That's all I want."

As he watched the last bit of light fade from his friend's eyes, Grimmjow was incensed.

"Bitch," He growled, "Have you lost your damned mind? There's no way in hell I'm fuckin you!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes and gave him a cruel little smile, "I was hoping you'd say that." She delivered a lightening fast kick to the side of Nel's head, followed it up with a devilish left hook, and finished by using her nails to furrow into the delicate skin of her right cheek.

Grimm's eyes went wide and when he tried to get to his woman, Rukia slowly shook her head and shoved him back into the wall, "I told you to be a good boy, didn't I? I warned you of what would happen if you chose to cause problems. She is at my mercy...I can do anything I want to her and you can't do a damn thing about it. Now do you understand?" When he said nothing she sent his head reeling to the side with a ruthless backhand, "Answer me!"

"Rukia," Nel called out furiously, "Keep your fucking hands _off _him! Grimm, don't listen to her, baby. You don't have to do this...you know I'm tough enough to handle anything _she_ could throw at me."

"Che, like I would have, anyway." Grimm scoffed as he rubbed his jaw, "There's no fuckin way I'd do that to you or Ichigo. He's in love with her...not that I can see anything to love about this heartless bitch." He said between gritted teeth.

Before Rukia could raise another hand to the human, she found herself encased in Ichigo's steely arms. She looked up, outraged by his interruption, and found his gold and black eyes staring down at her.

**xxx**

Ichigo knew something bad was coming, but he didn't expect this. Once again, Rukia had surprised him. When she spoke those wretched words aloud, he fought hard to stay sane. He felt his heart stutter in his chest and his face paled, but his expression didn't falter. _I can't do this. I cannot fucking do this. I would rather die than see someone else touching her...and Grimm? My best fucking friend? I can't! _

An eerie sort of calm descended on him after a few seconds. He thought back on her words and imagined how wonderful it would be to live a real life with her and things became very clear. Even though it would be horrible to watch them together, Ichigo knew he could do it...with a little help from his dark side. _I have to. She needs this and I deserve it. I need to be punished for my wicked ways and she's always known what I need. As fucked as it is, this is my life-_she_ is my life-and without her, it's not worth living. I'll do whatever it takes to make her love me again...even this._ He watched as Rukia hurt Nel and Grimm and he knew that he had to fix everything. It was all his fault, so it was up to him to make this right. Ichigo felt his humanity slip away as his demonic form took over.He seemed to shake out of his daze just in time to stop Rukia from hitting Grimm again. As much as he loved her, he couldn't stand by and watch her abuse his family. When Ichigo saw that Rukia had calmed down a bit, he walked right past her and stood face to face with his best friend. "Grimm...please."

Grimmjow didn't have a chance to respond as Nel's agitated voice rang out, "No, Ichigo! Don't ask him to do this! What's wrong with you!"

"_You_," Rukia hissed and turned toward her green-haired nemesis, "need to shut the fuck up and let them talk!" A fraction of a second later, Nel was writhing in pain, but didn't make a sound. After a moment, Rukia lifted her head and the pained expression left Nel's face. "I've placed another binding spell to keep you from speaking but the other one-the one that hurt-that was just for fun. You need to let your human make his own decisions, _Neliel_."

Grimm looked seriously pissed off at the treatment Nel was receiving but said nothing for fear the small demon would hurt her further.

Ichigo felt beyond frustrated at the entire situation. He didn't want this anymore than Grimm did, but he had no choice. This was his penance for being wicked...his trial by fire. It was also the only way to get her back and he'd be damned before he let Grimm ruin it for him. It would hurt his heart and shame him to the core, but Ichigo would fight dirty if he had to. He'd play on his friend's love and guilt, but no matter what he had to do. Rukia would get what she wanted.

He couldn't look at Nel or Grimm-his shame was too great-but that didn't stop him. As disgusted as he was with himself, Ichigo knew that he wouldn't stop until he fixed what was broken inside of Rukia. She was everything...Nothing else mattered.

His eyes spoke volumes for the misery he felt as he cleared his throat and forced the hated words,"I'm so sorry, but do you honestly think I would ask if I thought there was any other way? You know I love you and Nel and I'm just so fucking sorry..." His voice cracked and Ichigo had to clear it to continue, "I know that all of this is my fault, but she needs this and, even if I wish I didn't...I need her."

Grimm swallowed hard in the face of his friend's pain, but shook his head, "Ya know I fuckin love you, Ichi, and I would do anything else for you, but I can't do this." Grimmjow nodded toward Nel, "I love her with everything I am and I can't do that shit to her...or to you."

Intense amber eyes locked with electric blue as Ichigo quietly pleaded with his best friend. "Sleeping with someone else doesn't mean you don't love Nel. You know that better than anyone. We've done it before-so many times-and you loved her then, but you still did it. You did it because you had to, just like I have to do it now...and I can't give her what she wants without you. I swear, Grimm, this will be the last time...just once more and it's over. Please..." Grimmjow looked away from his friend's unwavering gaze and shook his head. Ichigo felt his refusal like a physical blow. It wasn't working. Grimmjow wasn't going to help him.

Ichigo had no pride left...he had nothing left to lose. His hands fisted for a moment before he relaxed them and sank to his knees in front of his most trusted friend. He bowed his head in supplication before speaking softly, "In all the time we've known each other, I've never asked you for anything, but right now, I'm begging for your help." Ichigo raised his head and locked eyes once more, "Please, Grimm...I need you." He practically whispered the last and Grimmjow couldn't take anymore. He was horrified to see Ichigo on his knees, staring at him like a wounded animal. When he tried to pull him to his feet, the stubborn bastard wouldn't budge, so Grimm joined him on the ground. He gripped the right side of Ichigo's neck and pulled his friend forward until their foreheads barely touched. Ichigo did the same and both of them closed their eyes. Words weren't necessary...

At Seireitei, this had been their ritual when things became too much to bear. The first time it happened was a few days after they met; when Grimmjow found him cutting. On that day, Ichigo was sitting in a corner, knees drawn up, rocking back in forth with the blade of a dagger clenched in his lacerated hand. He was a bloody mess and didn't even realize there was someone else in the room with him. Seeing him so completely devastated made Grimmjow's blood boil and something inside of him shattered-maybe it was the ice around his heart? Whatever it was, he suddenly knew that it was his job to make sure this boy survived...to make sure this kid had a better life than he ever did.

Grimm knew the hell that Ichigo was going through. He'd been through it himself...many times. He knew what it felt like to lie beaten and broken on the ground, blood pouring out of your body, while some sadistic fucker ripped your soul away. He knew the pain, the shame, and the self-hatred that came along with it. He knew it all and it made him sick to know that this bright kid had to feel that. Just like Ichigo, he was alone. There was no one to help him; no one to soothe his mind or heal his body. He was utterly alone. Grimm never had anyone to help him, no matter how many times he wished for someone to save him, he was always alone. If nothing else, he would make sure that Ichigo had someone.

Grimmjow wasn't a nurturer by any stretch of the imagination, but he knew he had to do something. The older male had a faint recollection of the way his mother used to comfort him as a young child and he remembered the peace he felt at her touch, so he decided to give it a shot. At first, Ichigo fought him like a demon possessed-his wounds still too fresh- but, after a few minutes of talking more gently than Grimmjow ever knew he could, the boy finally recognized who he was and stopped fighting. When Grimm hesitantly touched his neck, Ichigo flinched but allowed it. When he pulled him closer and touched his head, Ichigo let out a heavy sigh, but he wasn't the only one who felt relief. Grimmjow felt that familiar peace wash over him and let out his own sigh. In that moment, they became more than friends; closer than brothers. Theirs was a bond forged by the fires of adversity and tempered in the waters of trust. The boys knew that if nothing else, they would always have each other to lean on. Finally, they wouldn't be alone anymore.

There was never really any question. Ichigo needed him and Grimm could never let him down.

**xxx**

Rukia stared in awed silence at the sight before her. It looked so personal; as if she were intruding on some timeless ritual. She took a step back and tried to look away-to give them some semblance of privacy-but her eyes refused to obey her command.

The two most beautiful creatures she'd ever laid eyes on, embracing, communicating without words. It seemed so profound...almost sacred. Even still, she couldn't tear her eyes away. If she didn't know better, Rukia would think her earlier accusations were actually true...They looked like two lovers comforting each other.

Intellectually, Rukia knew that what they shared was brotherly love, but she couldn't quite convince her body of that fact. Seeing them there, even fully clothed and barely touching, was one of the most erotic things she'd ever witnessed. In that instance, Rukia lost focus. It didn't matter what Ichigo had done in his past and revenge was nowhere in sight. The only thing that mattered-the only thing she saw or felt-was pure, unadulterated lust. The things she wanted to do to them and see them do to each other were so evil and corrupt that, for a moment, they gave Rukia pause. Could she do those things? Could she make them cooperate? Would Ichigo actually go through with it? _Yes, yes, yes!_ She could do it. Ichigo was so broken that she could manipulate him into doing whatever she wanted and Grimm would do whatever his friend needed. It was obvious how Grimm felt about his younger friend, even if Ichigo refused to see it. It would be so easy...

As though nothing had just happened, Grimmjow rose from his feet and went over to stand before Nel. She shook with unexpressed emotion and raised tear-filled eyes to his. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "You know I love you...but I love him too and right now, he needs me. I know you can handle this because you're the strongest woman I've ever known...but I'm still so fuckin sorry, baby." Her tears fell unchecked as Grimm caressed her cheek.

Rukia watched Ichigo as he watched his friends. He only looked at them for a few seconds, but in that short amount of time, Rukia saw a lifetime of bitter anguish and self-loathing in his beautiful eyes and it served to snap her out of her sex-induced haze.

She recalled the things she had just been planning and felt absolutely retched. _How could I even think those things? What kind of monster am I to want him to feel such pain...to desire for him such degradation? The very worst kind...I was going to do worse things to him than Yoruichi ever has...Worse, probably, than Aizen Sosuke himself would ever do. He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve ME...he is so good and he should have nothing but the best! _She had been a soulless demon for too long and could never love him the way he deserved...but she would always love him. In that moment, Rukia knew that she would do whatever it took to keep him safe from her cruelty. She knew he would never leave her on his own, so she would have to force him in the worst way she could imagine.

She had to save him.

Nothing else mattered...

**xxx**

A/N—Okay guys, I cut this chapter off cuz I was tired of not posting SOMETHING...that means chapter 31 will be probably half this size and posted in a week or less;) Hope ya liked it!


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, ya know I'm sorry for the wait, so we can skip that part...besides, it's longer than I originally intended (twice as long), so there! Since my hubby works days now, that leaves me a LOT less time to write hardcore smut such as that found within this chapter cuz, let's be honest, he thinks I'm a big time freak when he reads snippets of what I write. Yep, he's right. On a completely different tangent, please bear with me on the point of view shifting in this chapter. I wanted to show some of what everyone was thinking and I hope it doesn't confuse you. There were several songs that inspired different parts of this chapter and I'll put them in parentheses before each part. If you really want to get the vibe of the section, you can listen as you read...some will be on repeat-lol-(Personally, I alternated Pet and Drilled for the...ummm...good parts). Go ahead and look 'em up and minimize them so you'll be ready to hit play.

-(Pet-A Perfect Circle)

-(Drilled a Wire Through My Cheek-Blue October)

-(The Last Remaining Light-Audioslave)

-(Space Bound-Eminem)

-(Let It Go-Blue October)

-(Hurt-Nine Inch Nails)

If you are offended by the f-bomb, pussy, or monster cocks...you might want to skip this chapter. Just sayin'-shrugs unapologetically and giggles like an insane schoolgirl-ENJOY:)

Chapter 31

_**(Pet-A Perfect Circle)**_

The two striking males stood tall before Rukia. They looked at each other for just a moment before Ichigo murmured, "My turn." Grimm nodded and some silent signal must have passed between them because it was like they flipped an internal switch. Their expressions went from contemplative to molten hot in an instant. Rukia was taken aback by the change...she'd seen Ichigo like this before at Seireitei but to see them _both _like this? They were strong and in control-_they_ were the masters of this domain-and they knew it. These men were the finest pleasure slaves on the continent, and tonight, they were all hers.

They were gods among men and she was meant to worship them.

That thought alone was enough to turn her insides to jelly and shake her resolve to the core. _I will do the right thing. I will do the right thing. I WILL do the right thing! _Rukia repeated that mantra again and again in her mind until she was sure it would stick...at least she hoped it would.

Ichigo's eyes burned into hers as his smooth, confident voice washed over her, "Are you sure this is what you want, Rukia? Once we take control, there's no going back and this could be...difficult for you." His mask fell for a moment as worry creased his brow, "You're just so fucking _small_, Rukia..."

Rukia licked her lips and nodded, "I'll be okay."

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. He regained his composure and inclined his head toward her, "Just remember...I warned you."

He closed the distance between them and lightly rested his hand on the curve of her neck. He ran his thumb along her jaw line as he leaned down to gently graze her ear with his lips. His sensual whisper went through her overly-sensitized body like lightening, "We're gonna make you feel so good, baby...I promise."

She whimpered as he released her and slowly backed away. Ichigo held her gaze as he lowered himself onto one of the leather chairs. When he gave her a lust-inducing smirk, Rukia couldn't remember her own name...not that she cared.

Ichigo glanced toward Grimmjow and gave an almost imperceptible nod. Grimm closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he returned Ichigo's nod and made his way toward the tiny demon. Rukia was so absorbed in watching her lover, that she didn't notice Grimm walking toward her. She actually jumped when she felt him behind her-hands on her hips.

"What's the matter, Kuchiki? Did I scare ya?" He whispered in her ear. She tried to fight what was happening-tried to retain her sense of right and wrong-but her senses were already being overwhelmed by them. Had Ichigo always looked so damned fuckhot? Had Grimm's voice always been this seductive? Rukia bent her head slightly when she felt his warm breath on her neck.

None of this was supposed to happen. When Rukia decided on the best course of action to make Ichigo leave her, it wasn't supposed to go this far. She was just going to let things get started and then stop them cold, but now...well, perhaps letting them go a little further wouldn't hurt. After all, she did still need to get some payback for Nel's deceit.

When Grimm's lips danced over her skin, Rukia reached behind her to pull him more firmly against her neck and gave a mental shrug, _If I'm going to hell anyway...might as well enjoy the ride, right?_

"I want to see her," Ichigo said quietly without taking his eyes from her. There was no hesitation on Grimmjow's part...he simply did as he was told. They'd played this game before and both knew it well. This time, it was Ichigo's turn to be alpha and Grimm was fine with that. He didn't want to control this.

Ichigo watched avidly as his friend untied the belt of her yukata. When Grimm slowly parted the garment to reveal a naked sliver of her lithe body, Ichigo took a quick indrawn breath and shifted in his seat to accommodate his growing problem. "Touch her." His husky command was immediately obeyed. Rukia never took her eyes off Ichigo as his best friend began running his hands up and down her sides. Grimm slowly skimmed the sides of her breasts before lightly grazing their provocatively covered peaks.

Rukia couldn't help but moan softly at this unexpectedly gentle treatment. Ichigo's breath hitched at the sound and his eyes became pure, molten lava. His intense gaze held her in his thrall until he casually parted his shirt, leaving the majority of that beautiful torso on display for her viewing pleasure. Rukia's body responded of its own accord as she remembered the feel of those hard muscles and smooth, tawny skin beneath her hands.

"Stop fucking around, Grimm." Ichigo growled lowly, "I want more."

Grimmjow's surprising bit of gentleness ended abruptly with those words. He gripped her breasts and pulled her forcefully against him. As he began expertly manipulating her nipples with his calloused hands, Grimm bit down hard on the skin between her neck and shoulder until blood began to flow from the site. Rukia groaned, her pleasure mounting with every stroke of his skillful hands. When Rukia saw a pained look cross Ichigo's face, she closed her eyes in shame.

Shame.

Something she'd never felt as a demon before she met him. Now, it was all she seemed to know. She'd done so much to him already and Rukia wondered how much more she could possibly do to this beautiful man before he finally broke completely. She had to stay focused on her mission-saving Ichigo from her selfishness. This night was a means to an end...the only way she could think of to make him hate her completely. It had to happen to ensure his survival...she only hoped it wasn't too little, too late.

Rukia opened her eyes only to see that Ichigo's vulnerable expression was gone. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the single bead of crimson that moved tantalizingly slow over her collar bone, to the swell of her breast, until it stopped inside the shallow indention of her belly button.

"Enough," Ichigo growled causing Rukia to look up in surprise...and no small amount of apprehension. Her mind was torn...part of her wanted him to end this debauchery, but the greater part of her was _terrified_ that he would do just that.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

When his eyes finally rose to meet hers, Rukia saw her own carnal needs reflected inside his burning golden irises. _What is this? His eyes are golden but there is no black? Is this some sort of new form he achieved?_ Rukia's thoughts stalled when he rose from his seat. She could almost feel the power seeping from his pores and felt herself weaken in a strange mixture of fear, desire, and anticipation.

He began walking slowly towards them-almost stalking her-and Grimmjow held her arms tightly at her side. When he felt her knees buckle a bit, Grimm held her even tighter and pulled her arms securely behind her back.

Rukia knew she could escape his firm grip at any time, but she had no desire to be free of this sensual assault. In fact, she would allow nothing to interfere with what was about to happen...she would rather die, first.

Ichigo's resolve was surprisingly strong as he directed Grimmjow's actions, but his calm demeanor didn't last long. He was aroused-of that there was no question-but the second he saw Grimm's hands on her, he felt his ardor cool in the face of his hurt. Even now, the young man wondered why he wasn't enough for her...but his feelings were inconsequential. She was all that mattered and Ichigo needed to stay focused, so he shoved his weak thoughts and crippling feelings aside to focus on the job at hand.

That was how he had to look at this...just another job. It was the only way he could get through it. He had to stay strong. She needed this and he was going to make sure she got it. He would perform like a trained animal and then it would be over. There would be no more pathetic cutting; he would never be weak in front of her again, and the nightmare that was his life would finally end. After this was done, she would never again need another man to satisfy her desires...he'd make sure of it.

His resolve was firm, but when he saw Grimm's roughness and the pleasure it gave her, something shifted in him. As blood sluiced down Rukia's body, Ichigo felt a change come over him.

He couldn't help his reaction to such provocation...

_**(Drilled a Wire Through My Cheek-Blue October)**_

Ichigo felt the fire and primal hunger that was usually so well-hidden, rise up to the surface. His demon was begging to be released, but he kept the creature from taking over completely. This part of him was purely instinctual, and Ichigo was afraid of what he might do to Rukia _or _Grimm. He refused to give his demon free reign, however he was quite willing to use it. It was very dark and extremely dangerous, but if he managed it just right, it would serve all of them very well.

He finally allowed the demon some access to his mind and body, and the adrenaline rush that it gave him was insane. He no longer had to force himself to play this game...he _was_ the motherfucking game...and he would make it as raw as the beast that clawed at his soul.

His lust for her and her lust for them was all he felt. It was all he _could _feel at the moment and he relished the absence of sentiment. This was what he knew. This was his element and he was prepared to bend it to his will. He would give her every dirty, filthy, vile thing she'd ever desired and then some. There would be no feelings. There would be no love.

This would be hardcore fucking...and he couldn't wait.

As power flooded every fiber of his being, Ichigo stalked his prey. All of his senses were heightened almost painfully-he saw her hesitation, he felt her fear, but most of all, he could smell her desire. The young demon stopped mere inches from the pair and cocked his head ever so slightly. Like a curious cat, Ichigo watched Rukia squirm.

He raised his left hand and placed it lightly against the wound at her neck. His fingers slowly traced the path her blood took and Rukia's belly quivered at the contact. When he reached her navel, he dipped a long finger inside and stroked once against that highly sensitive area. It was as though a nerve went from that spot straight to her core and her body pulsed in response. Ichigo removed his finger and immediately raised it to his lips. His tongue shot out to lap away the precious liquid before he took the entire digit into his mouth and sucked it clean. Rukia moaned and leaned unconsciously toward him but Grimmjow held her firmly against his chest.

Ichigo smiled enigmatically before returning to his previous vantage point, content to be a voyeur for now. When he spoke again, Ichigo's voice radiated power, "Don't you think it's time you paid Grimm some attention?"

Ichigo's control of the situation was undeniable and Rukia turned immediately to do his bidding. She stared straight into Grimm's eyes and ever so slowly slid the yukata from her body. As she stood before them, naked and proud, Grimmjow pulled her close to his body. She looked up to say something, but he was too fast.

Rukia never expected him to kiss her and was caught by surprise when his smooth tongue swept over hers for the first time, but it didn't take her long to respond. After all, he was almost as good at this as Ichigo..._Ichigo_. She wondered what her lover thought of them kissing and opened her eyes to find out. Rukia actually stopped breathing and her eyes went wide as she stared at him.

He was sprawled across the settee, staring at them with half-lidded eyes that simmered with lust. His chest and abs were tensed as his hands fisted in the thin pants slung low on his hips. His eyes met hers and a slow, calculating smile spread on his face as he released his grip and let his muscles relax.

Ichigo leaned back and dropped his chin to his chest as if inspecting his body. He brought his hands to his ribs and lightly traced the scars she gave him. His fingers converged in the center of his body and, with his chin still on his chest, Ichigo began covertly watching her. He never took his eyes off of Rukia as he slowly moved his hands down his belly, until he reached the top of his pants, where he paused.

Her eyes were glued to his hands as he moved them over the material barely concealing his hard on. He must have been uncomfortable with it confined like that, but he gave no indication of it. Rukia licked her lips and swallowed hard as he began to stroke himself through the thin cotton, making it grow harder. Rukia's lower half was throbbing as she watched the show and she couldn't wait to see what he did next.

When Ichigo unbuttoned and parted his pants, Rukia whimpered unconsciously. Grimmjow heard her and thrust his cock forcefully against her center while. Even through the clothing, his dick felt amazing and Rukia rubbed herself against him, but her eyes were completely focused on Ichigo.

The red head watched Rukia as he began sliding the pants down his hips, but he stopped for a moment. "Do you want to do it?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. When Rukia didn't reply right away, Ichigo decided for her, "Get over here, baby." His smooth command was met with silence, so he sat up until his forearms were resting on his thighs. His words were soft, but the threat in them was unmistakable, "I said get the fuck over here, Rukia."

Grimm immediately released her and when she started to walk toward him, Ichigo stopped her, "No...I want you to crawl." Rukia hesitated for a moment before she got on her knees began crawling toward him. When she was right in front of him, Ichigo leaned forward and cupped her chin, "Are you having fun so far?" She nodded at the understatement of the century. "Good," He chuckled darkly and kissed her cheek sweetly, "Because we're just getting started."

She felt drunk-intoxicated by his presence-and Ichigo knew it. He hovered around her mouth, teasing her with his scent. She was panting by the time he finally took her mouth in a searing kiss. When he ran his tongue lightly over her lips, Rukia eagerly took it inside her mouth. It seemed like forever since she'd last felt him like this and she savored every moment.

Ichigo was kissing her so deeply that Rukia felt it in her core, but it was clear that he was toying with her. When she tried to mold her body to his, Ichigo smirked and dropped his hands to her hips to hold her away from him.

She made a dissatisfied sound low in her throat and Ichigo grinned, "Don't worry, Rukia...you'll get more." He leaned back and lifted his hips so that Rukia could peel the fabric from his body. She saw what he wanted and smiled, more than happy to comply with his unspoken request. When his cock was finally free, Rukia couldn't resist grasping it with both hands.

It was Ichigo's turn to flinch when he felt her hands on him, but he was still in complete control. He looked over her shoulder and into the eyes of his best friend. Grimm got the message and made his way toward Rukia. He dropped to his knees behind her, but did not put his hands on her.

She touched Ichigo reverently, gliding her hands up and down his shaft, clearly enjoying his body. His breathing picked up when she leaned down to taste him. Her small, pink tongue followed the same path as her hands and Ichigo tangled his hands in her hair, urging her to continue. When she finally took the thick head into her mouth, Ichigo thrust hard and hit the back of her throat. She tried to pull away but Grimm was right behind her, refusing to let her retreat. Having no other choice, Rukia swallowed and took him into her throat.

Ichigo shut his eyes and groaned with pleasure, somewhat undone as Rukia took more of him than any woman ever had. As if the look on his face wasn't enough, Grimm rewarded her good behavior with two long fingers inside her begging pussy. As he pumped his fingers into her slick center, Ichigo fucked her mouth relentlessly.

As she became more used to the size of him in her mouth, Rukia allowed him to set the pace, but she was not a passive participant. She licked and sucked his length as it glided in and out, but the parts she couldn't fit, Rukia squeezed and stroked with her hand while she skillfully massaged his balls. She saw the ecstasy on her lover's face as she took more and more of him and reveled in her power. Finally, it was her turn to make him burn.

Grimm began rubbing and pinching her nipples while his other hand continued to pleasure her. If her mouth wasn't full of dick, Rukia would have been screaming in pleasure at what these men were doing to her. As it was, she could only mewl and squirm closer to their talented bodies. She felt Ichigo's member swell impossibly harder in her mouth and he went still beneath her. She knew he was close, but before he went over the edge, Ichigo pulled out. Grimm ceased touching her at the same time and Rukia was left gasping for breath.

Panting, body glistening with sweat, Ichigo laughed breathlessly, "See why I like her so much, Grimm? This chick is fucking amazing..." Before his friend could reply, Ichigo lifted her up and laid her on the rug in front of him. "Spread those killer legs for me, baby."

What else could she do but comply as this gorgeous creature began licking and nibbling her neck and collarbone? Rukia threw her head aside to allow him greater access and spread her legs just like he'd asked. She was immediately rewarded by his fingers on her clitoris. With every flick of that small nub, Rukia's body jerked and more juices flowed from her willing body. After a few seconds of that, Ichigo licked his way down to her tits and Grimm knelt between her legs to begin licking, tasting, and generally driving her insane. She was certain that heaven was on the horizon and Rukia couldn't stop watching them.

Seeing Ichigo's tongue glide over her peaks made her ache for him, but his friend was doing one helluva job as well. Grimm was so damn hot with his head between her legs and every time that azure hair brushed her inner thighs, she was a little closer to cumming in his face. As she watched him, he never looked at her, just ate her pussy like the fucking professional that he was and then...they both just stopped.

Horny and frustrated, Rukia seemed to completely forget her earlier convictions, "What the hell? Why did you stop?" She asked in exasperation.

He just smirked at her, "Because you don't deserve to cum, bitch."

"What the hell do you mean? Is this a fucking game to you?" She scrambled to her feet-indignant and naked-while she looked down at their smug faces.

"Well, actually..." He drawled lazily before shrugging his broad shoulders.

Ichigo attempted to hide his grin, but she saw it and was incensed. How dare they play her for a fool? She would show them!

Moving at demon speed, Rukia ripped Grimmjow's shirt in two, slicing his chest in the process. Grimm didn't even flinch, clearly unimpressed by her display of power; simply raised one sexy eyebrow, "Is that all ya got, Kuchiki?"

Her low growl was his only warning before Grimmjow found himself thrown to the floor and held there by his throat. She was on her knees, straddling him, "Remember your place, _boy._ I could kill you in an inst-..." Her words ended with a squeak as she felt a steely grip on _her_ throat.

"I think _you _are the one who should remember _your _place, Rukia," Ichigo's body was flush at her back, also straddling Grimmjow. His voice was as smooth and seductive as ever, but its malicious undertone was loud and clear, "Grimm and I are in control tonight and you'd do well to remember how easily I could hurt you, baby..." He growled menacingly, "So, don't fuck with me_._"

Rukia swallowed hard against his restrictive hand and nodded in agreement. "Now, I want you to play nice." She took her hand away from Grimm's throat, however Ichigo didn't move his...merely loosened it. He glanced down at Grimm and gave a quick nod. His friend immediately began inching his hands up Rukia's legs, effectively distracting her from the dangerous creature at her back.

"Good girl," Ichigo whispered and slid his hand to the back of her neck and began pushing her torso toward Grimm. "You know we were only playing...we wouldn't leave you hanging, baby." Grimm gripped her hips, pulled her wet center against his abdominal muscles, and took one nipple into his mouth. "Yeeesss," She gasped and started grinding against him, her earlier pique forgotten.

Ichigo grabbed her hair and pulled her back up. He forced her head to the side and licked her neck, "You like that, dirty girl?" Her helpless whimper seemed to amuse him as she shifted her hips once more, trying to relieve the pressure that was building within her. Ichigo palmed her firm breasts, kneading them and rolling the nipples before releasing them and abruptly shoving her chest down once more. Rukia braced her shaky arms on either side of Grimm's head as he reclaimed her tits with his mouth. When Ichigo thought she was successfully distracted by his friend, he raised her bare ass up higher and slid one finger inside her dripping pussy. He began slowly moving it in and out while Grimm used his thumb to rub just above her swollen clit.

"Nnnnnuuuhhh," Rukia moaned as two sets of hands pleasured her aching body. Grimm kept firm pressure above her clit with one thumb and slipped the other inside her, working in tandem with his friend. Rukia dug her nails into Ichigo's firm thighs and panted as she rode both their hands.

Ichigo smiled sinfully before pulling his wet finger out and immediately slipping it inside her tight ass. Rukia gasped at the unexpected intrusion, but as he began working it in and out, it began to feel better and better. When she couldn't take anymore stimulation, she screamed as her orgasm finally ripped through her, "Fuuuuck!"

Boneless from her exertions, Rukia attempted to lie down on Grimm's warm chest to catch her breath, but that was not to be.

Ichigo took his finger out of her grabbed both hips to hold her steady. Before she could protest, he rammed his monster cock inside her tight pussy.

"Uuunnnngodyeeessss," She breathed all at once before screaming again, "FUUUCK!"

As soon as he entered her luscious body, Ichigo froze. The twisted, calloused armor of his demon melted away leaving the beleaguered young man vulnerable and overwhelmed. Ichigo silently cursed himself as he felt the demon's strength fade away and every emotion he'd previously suppressed-love, hate, jealousy, despair-all came screaming to the forefront. What the hell was he thinking? It was always too intense between them and his control over his demon was tenuous at best, but it didn't matter. The untimely return of his accursed weakness didn't change a damn thing. Ichigo would still fuck her like an animal and hold her down for Grimm to do the same, only now...it was gonna hurt like a bitch.

_Fuck it. _

_I can still give her what she wants. _

He almost had himself under control again when the unthinkable happened. Inpatient and dripping with need, Rukia took matters into her own hands. She shoved her body backwards until his cock hit her womb and began using her silky sheathe to milk him dry. Ichigo's eyes went wide, his muscles rigid as he fought to stay sane from her provocative movements. He panted to stave off his impending orgasm, "You've gotta stop or I'm gonna..." Rukia merely picked up the pace until he finally had to pull out or risk her fun ending too soon.

"Noooo," Rukia keened as he slid his length from her body. He sat back on his knees to stare at her pretty, wet pussy and tried to catch his breath. The sight did nothing to quell his desire.

He watched as Grimm slipped three fingers inside her and tweaked her clit with his thumb. Noble intentions long forgotten, Rukia gripped his shoulders and rode his hand hard. When he saw his friend's long fingers inside her and Rukia so clearly enjoying it, it hurt, but Ichigo refused to give into his weakness. She was begging incoherently, desperate to cum, and Ichigo decided to end her suffering.

In defiance of his own mind, Ichigo rejoined the fray. "Fuck it," He breathed out and dropped low to slide his tongue inside her. Grimm removed his fingers and Rukia moaned when she felt Ichigo's tongue there. It was as though he hadn't tasted her in months and like a starving man set before a feast, Ichigo couldn't get enough of her. He buried his tongue inside her tight opening before sliding it up her slit and back down again, over and over. While Ichigo worked her over with his tongue, Grimm rubbed hard on her sensitive clit.

Rukia was shaking uncontrollably from their ministrations and dropped to her forearms to steady herself. She'd forgotten exactly how good Ichigo really was at driving her insane with his mouth...If Grimm was a pro, Ichigo was a fucking master.

"I-Ichigo...pleeeaaase," she moaned.

"What do you want, baby?" He goaded as he continued his assault. He took mercy on her as she whimpered from his insatiable onslaught, "Its okay, baby... I already know."

"Uuunnnnhhhh...f-fuuuuck!" She screamed as Ichigo finished her off. It was so intense that her juices shot into his mouth. As she rode out her orgasm, Ichigo licked and swallowed every drop.

When she was finished, Ichigo sat up on his knees and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. Determined to see this to its conclusion, he kissed her smooth back and returned to his seat on the couch. With his friend gone, Grimmjow sat up suddenly and moved her onto his lap. She flinched when his barely-covered erection pressed hard against her sensitive clit, but the sensation lasted only a moment before the glorious human lifted her, quickly and easily moving her beneath him.

As he settled his large frame between her thighs, Rukia felt extremely small and vulnerable. She was undoubtedly stronger than him, but Rukia knew that Ichigo would shut her down if she tried to take over, so her strength really wasn't a factor. That wasn't very reassuring to a woman who liked to be in charge, but it was really fucking hot. So here she was, naked and spread out beneath a sadist who openly despised her...and so fucking horny that she didn't give a damn about it.

Grimmjow began a slow, methodical perusal of the woman beneath him. From her shiny, black hair to her perfectly formed toes, he examined the demon. She was tiny, much smaller than he preferred, but perfectly formed...and that really pissed him off. He wanted to find fault with her, but he couldn't. Grimm could well understand how his friend became entranced by this she-devil...she was fucking beautiful...not that he'd ever tell her that. His ice-cold eyes finally met hers and Rukia shivered from the malice she saw in them, "You're still a fuckin' bitch."

Rukia could only look for a moment at the flesh that was slightly smaller than Ichigo's before it plunged into her soaking center. The air rushed out of her lungs as he thrust powerfully inside her. When he found his rhythm, Rukia felt that familiar burn begin in the pit of her stomach. As Grimm angled his hips and hit her just right, Rukia couldn't help but compare him to Ichigo.

They were so alike-both of them knew exactly what to do to bring a woman to her knees-but Grimmjow was missing that certain something that made Ichigo so irresistible. Whereas she could enjoy Grimm once or twice, Rukia knew she'd be done with him after that...She would never tire of Ichigo.

As his best friend fucked his woman, Ichigo looked on with a sort of sick fascination and his cock swelled in response. He didn't know whether to be grateful to his traitorous body's automatic reaction, or disgusted by it. While he watched Grimm's dick slid in and out of her, Ichigo was torn between jealousy and lust. He did his best to ignore the former and allow the latter to consume him.

Ecstasy played across her stunning face before she opened her eyes to stare straight at him. Ichigo never broke eye contact as he wrapped a hand around the base of his painfully hard cock and stroked to the head and back. Rukia licked her lips when Ichigo began pumping his cock in time to his friend's thrusts. Ichigo gave her a lazy smile and she dug her claws into Grimm's back.

He gritted his teeth as pain shot through him, but the human didn't miss a beat. His orgasm was building and Grimm was desperate to stay in control, so he turned his head and gritted his teeth. He didn't want to give this slut the satisfaction of cumming first, so he thought of everything he could to keep from giving in. In doing so, he accidentally did the one thing he'd steadfastly avoided since this fiasco began...he looked at Nel.

Her eyes glistened with tears that would not fall, but her face was stoic. When she noticed his eyes on her, Nel's face softened and she gave him a small, sad smile. Grimmjow closed his eyes, shamed to the core by her unfailing love, and stilled inside Rukia. He took a few deep breaths before deciding that it was time to end this. He couldn't stop because of Ichigo, but he didn't have to draw it out...and he didn't have to cum inside of her. That was for Nel and he wouldn't share that part of himself with this witch.

His decision made, Grimmjow rolled over and let the little whore be on top. She gasped for a moment as more of him filled her, but recovered quickly. Rukia put her hands on his chest and began moving slowly at first. Her small, pale breasts bounced as she rode him faster and Ichigo licked his lips at the sight. He caught Grimm's eye and knew that his friend was ready for this to end, and Ichigo agreed. He'd already asked too much of him...

Ichigo got to his knees on the floor behind Rukia and watched her ass rise and fall. He was scared that he would hurt her, but apparently she wanted this, so he would do it.

Grimm pulled out a little and Ichigo slipped two fingers inside to get them wet before his friend went back inside her.

Rukia was mindless with need, so when Ichigo pressed his fingers against her ass, she didn't pull away. Normally, she'd be afraid of that feeling, but tonight, she was without inhibition. Rukia shoved back against his hand and one finger slid inside. Even that small bit of stimulation had her wanting to cum again, but Ichigo wasn't finished. He began moving that finger and then added another. He scissored them, stretching her tight ass to prepare her for what would happen as Grimmjow plowed her pussy.

Rukia didn't think she'd ever been this horny and was begging them to end her torment, but still he stretched her. After a few minutes, Ichigo was still worried about her, but he didn't think he could take much more. "Grimm," It was all he had to say for his friend to pull out completely and allow Ichigo to take his place. Ichigo pumped into her wet heat a few times until he was sure his dick was wet enough. The instant he pulled out, he placed his head at her entrance and began pushing inside.

Rukia stiffened when she felt his huge cock at her entrance. When he began pushing forward, Rukia felt like her ass was on fire. She whined and attempted to pull away, but Ichigo was determined. He held her hips tight and kept pressure against her until his head finally popped past the tight ring of muscle.

She was so tight around him that Ichigo thought he might lose his mind. He immediately thought of that night he'd raped her and even though he couldn't remember it, guilt washed over him in waves. If she was in this much pain now, he couldn't imagine the agony he must have caused her. Mentally shaking those thoughts away, Ichigo focused on the present.

There were tears pooling in her eyes, but as soon as Grimm re-entered her slick pussy, Rukia was ready to go. Even in pain, she was clearly enjoying herself. As Grimm fucked her slowly, she moaned and tried to move but Ichigo was not yet ready to continue. He could stop her hips from moving, but there was nothing he could do about her ass squeezing his cock. That delicious torture combined with the sensation of Grimmjow rubbing him through the thin skin that separated their dicks was enough to drive Ichigo insane, but somehow he kept it together.

Ichigo could see that she was close. He could feel her body tremble around him as she approached the precipice of her orgasm and when Rukia was on the very edge, Ichigo decided that enough was enough. He began to slowly fill her incredibly tight passage. Grimm quickly got the message and began fucking her harder.

Rukia was dying. She was sure of it.

Grimmjow felt amazing inside of her, but when she felt Ichigo penetrating her at the same time, every coherent thought she'd ever had flew out the window. It was like white-hot lightening shot through her body and it was the most exquisite agony she'd ever experienced. She wanted to rip and claw at the man beneath her, but Rukia knew that could kill him and managed to stay motionless. All she could do was bite out expletives mixed with praise of the glorious beings that were giving her things she never thought she wanted.

Ichigo pushed and pushed until he couldn't go any further and then stilled, allowing her time to adjust to his size. Rukia was actually reveling in the painful pleasure and started squirming and begging him to move, "Ichig-aaaahhh...pleeeaaase!" When he complied, she couldn't contain her gratitude, "Yes...yes! Holy, sweet, merciful..._fuck! _ Nnnaaaahhhh...fuck me harder!" He did.

They both stroked in and out of her, relentless in their attack...and Rukia was in heaven. She could only mumble incoherently as she was filled more thoroughly than she ever thought possible. Ichigo's huge cock swelled inside her ass and Rukia gasped in response. She looked into Grimm's face and saw a look of intense concentration as he struggled against his release. When he caught her eye, he growled and pushed even harder into her.

"Fucking hell, Grimm," Ichigo gasped at the increased pressure and nearly lost his own battle. Both of them were under control again and Grimm decided he'd had enough. Her leaned up and took one pert nipple into his mouth and sucked it hard. The sensation shot straight to her pussy and Rukia's body arched like a bow. Ichigo took advantage of her position and pushed even further inside of her while Grimm started stroking her wet clit.

She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She sure as fuck couldn't move as she exploded from the strongest orgasm she'd ever had. As she rocked and screamed profanities, Rukia's body squeezed both of them relentlessly, determined to drag them into the depths of ecstasy with her.

"Fuck, motherfucking hell!" Grimm gasped and tried to push her off of him before he completely lost his shit. Ichigo knew what was going on and lifted her completely off his friend, but he wasn't done with her yet. As Grimm stumbled and grabbed his discarded pants, Ichigo pulled out of Rukia long enough to lay her on her back. With her eyes closed, she whimpered at the loss of contact, but she didn't have long to wait.

As soon as she was down, he settled between her legs and pushed his dick inside her ass again. Rukia's eyes shot open in surprise as she was clearly expecting it to be over. Ichigo smirked at her as he began slowly pumping in and out of her. As his thrusts increased in strength and frequency, Rukia dug her claws into his sweaty shoulders. Ichigo grunted as he felt her ripping into his skin and smiled at the familiar sensation. He leaned down to suckle one pale breast as he slid three fingers inside her neglected pussy.

Tears fell from Rukia's eyes as her overly sensitive body was ravaged once more. He had to be the most talented sonuva bitch on the planet because he never skipped a beat. As he drilled her ass so hard Rukia was sure she'd never be able to sit again, his fingers were sliding in and out of her slick pussy, rubbing her g-spot with each pass.

There was so much heat, so much sweat, and so much fucking stimulation, Rukia couldn't stand it. "I-Ichigo!" She pulled him to her and bit down hard on his neck as her body pulsed around his yet again. This time, Ichigo couldn't hold out. She moaned and squirmed as she felt his hot cum finally fill her ass.

When their bodies stopped jerking, Ichigo leaned up on his forearms looked at her with tired eyes. He gave her a cautious but beautiful smile before dipping down to kiss her gently. When they parted, he closed his eyes with a sigh and put his cheek against hers as he whispered, "I love you."

_**(The Last Remaining Light-Audioslave)**_

Those three words brought reality crashing back into the small demon and she closed her eyes from the pain. She may have completely ruined her original plan, but the end result had to stay the same...it was time to make him hate her. Rukia hadn't wanted things to go this far, but Ichigo was right...once they started, there really was no going back. She was a completely selfish creature and this was just another glaring example of why she couldn't keep him.

She would ruin him.

Rukia allowed herself a few seconds to bask in his adoration as she ran her hands through his silky hair. He grabbed her tighter and made a contented noise and Rukia knew that it was time. This had to be done as quickly and painlessly as possible, but he had to know that there was no chance for them.

Rukia gripped his hair painfully and pulled his head away from her. His bewildered eyes met her hard ones as she shoved him away. "R-Rukia...what's wrong?"

She stood quickly and pulled on her discarded yukata before she finally turned back to her young lover. He was on his knees, gloriously unashamed of his body as he tried to gauge her mood. "What's wrong?" She bit out angrily. "What do you _think_ is wrong, Ichigo?"

Rukia noticed that Grimmjow had made his way back to Nel and both of them were watching her closely. "I don't know. I don't understand..."

"What is there to understand, Ichigo?" She said as she walked to stand before him, "You say you love me, but that's a fucking lie!"

He shook his head as he hurried to correct her, "N-No, it's not a lie! I do love you...more than anything! That's why I..." He swallowed hard, "That's why we did this...because you said you needed it to move on."

She laughed in his face, the sound cold and hollow. "I was _testing_ you," She hissed. "What man would willingly share the woman he loves? _No one_...that's how I know you're a lying bastard!"

Ichigo didn't know what to think, all he could do was stare at her incredulously as he tried to form the words for his defense, "No, you're wrong...I only did this because you wanted it! Y-You said it was the only way for us to be together-that you couldn't forgive me any other way." Desperation was seeping into his voice as she was seemingly unmoved by his words. He gripped his hair nervously as he spoke, "Rukia, do you think I _wanted_ him touching you? I hated it...I fucking _hated _it!" He stood and grabbed her upper arms as he attempted to convince her, "I tried...I tried so hard to be strong for you and I almost lost it so many times, but I held it together because I thought it was what you wanted...and I did it! I fucking did it and now...I don't understand why you're saying this."

She stared pointedly at his hands until he got the message and released her. Her eyes raked his naked body and Ichigo shivered from the chill in them. "Get some clothes on, Ichigo. The way you parade your body before them sickens me."

Ichigo flinched away from the venom in her eyes and looked around for his pants, allowing the mundane task to occupy his turbulent mind for a moment. When he found them and could stall no longer, slipped them on and turned to Rukia once more.

Before he could speak, Rukia's imperious words cut him to the fucking bone, "I'm done with you, Ichigo." She appeared annoyed by his wounded expression. In actuality, she was sickened by herself. Rukia pressed on, determined to do the right thing for once in her miserable existence, "There's no doubt that you're the best fuck I've ever had, but you're not worth the aggravation."

Ichigo's head snapped back at the harsh words and he swallowed the lump of dread forming in his throat. "What do you mean?" He practically whispered.

Rukia sighed and her expression seemed to soften, "Don't you understand? First of all, I can't trust you and second...you're just too fucked up. I'm done with you, Ichigo. I want you and your sisters to pack what you can carry and get the hell out of my house."

Ichigo was stricken by her words, "W-What? No, p-please, no...don't do this baby. Please, don't do this!" He dropped to his knees and grabbed her hands in supplication. Rukia pulled free, walked past him and around her desk. She opened a drawer and began rifling through papers as the other three occupants of the room stared at her with equal parts of confusion.

She threw a set of keys on the desk, "The key to Nel's chains is on there. When I'm gone, unchain her and all of you get the hell out of my house." When she found the documents she'd been searching for, Rukia held them up. "These papers prove my ownership of you." As they stared on in disbelief, Rukia ripped the documents in two. "Now you're free."

"No," He whispered as he watched her destroy the papers. "Please, Rukia...I'll do anything you want. You want to hurt me, right? Do it! Beat me until I can't fucking move. I won't fight back, I swear! Whatever you want, I'll do it. Just...please don't make me leave!"

"Ichigo!" Grimm shouted as he rushed to his friend's side, "Shut the fuck up! You don't know what you're saying." Ichigo kept his eyes trained on Rukia. "I know _exactly_ what I'm saying," He growled as he finally looked at his friend.

"No, you don't!" Grimm said angrily as he dropped to his knees and grabbed both sides of Ichigo's face, "This is a good thing! All the bullshit she put you through," He swallowed hard and glanced at Nel, "What she fucking forced us to do tonight...it's all worth it because she's letting you go. She's finally doing something right, Ichi...You're finally free!"

Ichigo completely ignored his friend's passionate entreaties and stared past his head and into Rukia's emotionless eyes. "She will _always_ own me." He said it with such conviction that it shook her to the core. He couldn't feel this way. She had to make him hate her...forever.

"You said _anything_, Ichigo?" Rukia said as she wallowed in self-hatred, "You would do anything to stay with me?"

His expression never wavered as he nodded his head. Rukia forced a smirk onto her face, "Really? Somehow I don't believe you...but alright, I'll play along. There is something that could prove your devotion to me without any doubt." As he watched her warily, Rukia prepared to destroy all the love in those beautiful eyes, "I want Grimm to fuck _you_."

"You miserable, sick, fucking cunt!" Grimmjow was still on his knees next to his friend as he railed at her, but Rukia kept her eyes on Ichigo. "Ichigo, let's get the hell outta here...this bitch is crazy!"

Every bit of light faded from his eyes and Ichigo's head dropped to his chest as if he was suddenly too weary to hold it up. "I can't..." He whispered quietly.

Rukia assumed he was talking to her and nodded in understanding, "I know...now, I want all of you out of here within the hour." When she stood to leave, Ichigo finally lifted his head. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him that she would _never_ want him to do something like that, but instead she just kept walking. As she reached for the door handle, Rukia heard him call her name and turned automatically.

What came next seemed to happen in slow motion. Ichigo never took his eyes off her as he grabbed Grimm by the back of the head and crashed their lips together. The blue haired man's eyes flew wide open at the unexpected contact and when Rukia saw it, her back crashed into the door. Ichigo's eyes kept her in their thrall as he forced his friend to submit to him and Rukia couldn't have looked anywhere else if she tried.

She wanted to be disgusted by what she saw, but instead, she was disgusted by her body's response to it. At first, Grimmjow was struggling hard, but there was no way he could get free from Ichigo's iron grip...and Rukia saw the second he stopped trying. The hands that were pushing against Ichigo's solid chest were now curling against him.

Ichigo finally broke eye contact with Rukia when he pulled away from his friend. He stared for a moment before he slanted his head and ran his tongue along Grimm's lips.

Grimmjow didn't like men.

During his short life, he had to fuck and be fucked by whoever paid him, but he hated it. Every single time.

Ichigo was different. At first, he only saw him as a little brother and tried to take care of him. As they grew closer, Grimmjow started having unusual thoughts about his young friend...disturbing thoughts. The older male shoved those things down deep inside, shamed to the core to ever think such things about Ichigo. That first night the young man joined him and Nel, Rukia was right...it was all he could do to keep from touching him. Ever since then, Grimm struggled with his feelings, but Ichigo never knew. He was so fucking careful to never let his friend know. He didn't want to scare him...ruin him. What the fuck ever...Grimm was just afraid he'd lose him forever and that was the one thing he couldn't take. There was no question that he loved Nel, but it was his need to protect Ichigo that finally forced him to go with her.

Now, his best friend was kissing him and Grimmjow was about to lose his fucking mind. He knew it was for _her,_ but it didn't seem to matter anymore. Ichigo's skin was hot and slick beneath his hands and Grimm wanted to feel every inch of it. When he felt Ichigo's tongue on his lips, he groaned in surrender and opened his mouth.

Ichigo's grip on his head loosened when he saw that he wasn't fighting anymore. Grimm took over at that point and tangled his hands in Ichigo's hair as he deepened the kiss. He started walking, pushing Ichigo backwards until his knees hit the desk and he fell onto it.

Rukia spared a glance at Nel and saw that she was in a similar state of shock. Both women's eyes were wide open as they stared at the erotic picture the men presented. Grimm was pushing Ichigo back onto the desk, and as the kiss deepened, his hands were roaming all over Ichigo's body. She assumed Ichigo was enjoying everything...until he looked at her. Rukia had never seen eyes so devoid of life...

Ichigo was gone.

She had to stop this...this was the one thing she couldn't do to him. She could never hurt him like this. "Stop it..." She said hoarsely. The words could barely be heard, but Rukia was amazed that she was able to choke them out at all.

Too far gone to care what the fuck she was saying, Grimm ignored her and slid his hand down Ichigo's abdomen.

His dull, amber eyes never wavered as Ichigo moved and responded automatically to Grimmjow. When Grimm's hands dipped inside his waistband, Rukia took action.

She sonidoed to Grimm and ripped him away from Ichigo. "That's enough!"

Grimm growled at her, "What the fuck are you doing? This is what you wanted!"

Rukia said nothing, just pointed at Ichigo. Grimm's blue eyes blazed briefly...until he saw his friend's vacant expression. "What the fuck...Ichigo, are you okay?"

"I'm fine...why'd you stop?" Ichigo shrugged and smiled. He looked so at ease and so fucking sexy, Rukia thought for a moment that she'd imagined everything. Then she saw behind the smile...and her Ichigo wasn't there.

When he moved toward Grimm again, Rukia stepped in his way. "I said that's enough, Ichigo. It's obvious that if you do this, it will break you and I don't want that." He looked like he was about to protest, so Rukia put the final nail in the coffin, "I tried to be nice about this but...I'm really done with you. I only told you to fuck your friend because I thought you wouldn't do it. That you would is a glaring example of just how incredibly weak you really are." Ichigo dropped his head and closed his eyes, taking everything she threw at him. "Take what you can carry and get out, Ichigo. I'll send everything else later. I need a man that I can screw without worrying about destroying his fucking mind...I don't want this anymore." _And the grand finale..._ "I don't want _you_ anymore."

_**(Space Bound-Eminem)**_

"No," It was said quietly but the finality in his voice bothered Rukia.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Rukia asked carefully.

He raised his head and Rukia took a step back. His eyes were no longer vacant... they were black and gold and filled with rage. "I mean I'm not going any fucking place and neither are you. I'm staying right here." He began advancing and Rukia was backing slowly away, suddenly unsure of what he would do. She was deathly afraid of how calm he was acting. She didn't like this Ichigo...he was all demon right now, and Rukia had no chance of defending herself against him.

Grimmjow took the opportunity to snatch the keys and run to Nel. As he worked to free her, he looked back at Ichigo and what he saw scared the fuck out of him.

Ichigo had Rukia against the wall with one large hand was wrapped around her throat. As the smaller demon flailed about and tried to take a breath, Ichigo wore what could only be deemed a sweet smile on his demonic face. Grimm had never seen Ichigo like this and with his fangs bared so close to Rukia's throat, anything could happen.

It wasn't that Grimm would mourn the bitch's loss but...Ichigo would. Once this rage was out of his system, Ichigo would never forgive himself if he hurt that slut...and Grimm knew what would happen, and he refused to see his friend walk that dark and lonely path. "Hurry, Grimm," Nel whispered. His surprise must have registered on his face because Nel answered without his having to ask, "I recovered my ability to speak a few minutes ago...I just couldn't bear to say anything."

He looked down shamefully, "Nel, I'm so fucking sorry. It's just...I just couldn't..."

"Shhhh...It's okay, Grimm. It doesn't matter, love. All that matters right now is that Ichigo needs our help. He's not in his right mind." Grimm nodded and went back to finding the correct key.

"Did you honestly think I would ever let you go, let alone see you with another man?" Ichigo asked it conversationally, like they were discussing the weather. His next words were said with equal gentility, however there was such malice beneath them that his intent could not be mistaken, "You may not want me anymore, Rukia, but I'll be damned if anyone else has you. I'd rather see you fucking dead than with another man. Who is it, anyway? That skinny, fucking prick, Ulquiorra?" As he spoke, his hand tightened convulsively.

He appeared contemplative for a moment as he cocked his head to the side and watched her face turn dark red, "It is, isn't? You want that pussy? Why, baby...why would you choose him over me?" Rukia tried to shake her head, but Ichigo tightened his grip and growled, "What's the matter, Rukia? Are you scared?" Rukia tried to say something, to move, anything, but his grip was too strong. He leaned until his lips were next to her ear and whispered, "Don't worry, baby, it'll all be over soon." He kissed her cheek softly and pressed his body against hers to hold her still. "Shhh...Its ok, as soon as you're gone, I'll be right behind you, baby." As he squeezed even harder, Ichigo kissed all over her hypoxemic face, "I promise."

Rukia was on the verge of passing out when the door to her office flew open, "Rukia, I couldn't find Ichigo, but-... what the FUCK is going on?" Rangiku's eyes swept around the room and saw Grimm trying frantically to free Nel before she noticed Ichigo and Rukia against the wall. At first, she thought they were embracing but when she saw what was happening, she flew towards them. She was doing her best to get Ichigo off of Rukia but he was too damn strong, "Ichigo! Ichigo, stop it! STOP!" She screamed as she tried to pull him by the neck, choke him, whatever she could, but nothing was working.

_**(Let It Go-Blue October)**_

Finally, Grimm got Nel free and she ran to assist Rangiku. Nel had been weakened by Rukia's kidou, and while she was still insanely strong, she was no match for Ichigo's fury. He threw both of them off without loosening his grip one bit. He didn't spare them a glance as he spoke, "This is for the best...it's what we both want, so leave us the fuck alone."

Nel didn't want to go all out, but Ichigo wasn't leaving her much choice. There was no way she'd let Ichigo kill himself...no way in hell. As he used his free hand to caress Rukia's unconscious face, Nel said three quiet words, "Black despair...enslave." From Nel's outstretched hand, something resembling black, thorn-covered vines shot toward Ichigo. They wrapped quickly around his entire body, causing Ichigo to lose his grip on Rukia. As she fell to the ground, the large demon let out a scream of rage before he too, fell to the ground. The more he struggled, the tighter the vines became and the deeper the thorns dug into his skin. Still, he refused to stop fighting.

Nel and Grimm ran to his side while Rangiku saw to Rukia. "Ichigo...stop fighting it and the pain will stop," Nel said desperately.

"Do you think I give a fuck about pain?" He asked incredulously. "Fuck the pain!"

"Ichigo," Grimm tried to reason with him, "Stop it, you're hurting yourself for nothing."

Blood oozed from the hundreds of thorns embedded in his skin, but Ichigo wasn't fazed. "Is it for nothing, Grimm? Maybe you'd rather be the one to hurt me?" At Grimm's guilty expression, Ichigo laughed humorlessly. "I know you want to hurt me, _brother_, so why don't you just do it already?"

"Ichigo, I...I just..." Grimm couldn't come up with any words to convey his regret, but it wouldn't have mattered.

"You just, _what_? You just want to fuck me like everyone else?" Ichigo almost choked on the words. "Well hell, brother, why didn't you say so years ago? Yoruichi woulda loved that shit."

"Ichigo," Nel interrupted sternly, "That's enough."

"Fuck you, Nel...it's enough when _I_ say it's enough. Didn't you hear? I'm not a fucking slave anymore so no one can tell me what to do...now let me GO!" Ichigo renewed his struggles and cried out in pain and frustration when the vines tightened, "FUUUUCK!"

After finally exhausting himself, Ichigo lay facing the wall as his blood slowly leaked from his wounds. Rukia had woken up shortly after he released her and heard every bit of his rage-fueled words. She cringed to see him hurt, yet again, because of her. Could she really blame him for finally losing it? After everything she'd just put him through? Of course not...she could never blame him.

Everyone was quiet; each one of them unsure what to say in the face of Ichigo's lost control. Even Rangiku was uncharacteristically silent as she held Rukia's limp hand. After a few minutes, Nel finally spoke up, "Ichigo, are you okay?"

For a while, they didn't think he would say anything when he suddenly sighed, "Yeah, Nel...I'm okay." She walked around him and knelt down to stare into his eyes. She let out a relieved breath when she saw that his demon form was gone.

Nel muttered the release command and the vines disappeared. Ichigo sat up as Nel efficiently healed his numerous, small wounds. "Thanks, Neli," He said softly.

She smiled and gently touched his face, "I'm sorry, Ichi, but I couldn't let you..."

"I know," He interrupted with a small smile, "Thank you for stopping me." His eyes shifted briefly to Rukia. When he saw the welts forming on her neck, he looked quickly away, "Rukia...I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes and rubbed them tiredly. "I don't know what I was thinking...I never wanted to hurt you." His voice broke over the last word. "I'll do what you want...the girls and I will go with Nel and Grimm. I think it would be best for everyone."

Rukia closed her eyes and shook her head, "Yes, it would be for the best."

Ichigo glanced briefly toward his friends, "Grimm, Nel...I-I'm sorry...for everything. I know I don't have any right to ask you, but, could we...?"

"You don't have to ask that, Ichi," Nel said with a smile, "You and your sweet sisters are always welcome in our home."

He nodded his thanks and looked slightly more upbeat, "Okay then. Do you guys mind helping Karin and Yuzu gather what they'll need?"

"No problem," Nel muttered kindly.

"I just need to get a few things out of my...Rukia's room. I'll meet you in front of the house in about 15 minutes, ok?" Nel and Grimm agreed and filed out, happy to leave the room where they'd experienced such upheaval. Before he walked out for good, Ichigo walked to where Rukia was sitting and crouched down in front of her. When he reached out to touch the angry line at her throat, Rukia flinched involuntarily. Ichigo immediately withdrew his hand, "I'm sorry...so fucking sorry."

As he turned and walked toward the door, Rukia called out, "Ichigo, wait!" He stopped in his tracks as she pulled away from Ran and walked up behind him. She slipped her slender arms around his bare middle and laid her cheek on his back, "I'm the one whose sorry...I'll miss you." When she placed a kiss on his smooth skin, Ichigo gently lifted her arms from him and walked out of her reach. Just before he walked out the door, he paused briefly and whispered, "I'll love you forever." With those words, he was gone.

~X~

_**(Hurt-Nine Inch Nails)**_

Ichigo walked down the hall without seeing anything. When he reached the door, he opened and closed it quietly behind him. His eyes took in every detail, knowing that this would be the last time he'd ever see the room they'd made so much love in. When his eyes fell on the bed, Ichigo grimaced to think about all the men who would come after him. He decided to stop looking and get what he came for.

Ichigo walked purposefully toward the armoire where most of his personal items were stored. He reached inside and removed a single item. Once he retrieved it, Ichigo turned around and walked to the center of the room, never taking his eyes off of it.

_It's time_. _Today, I lost everything within me that I held dear. My heart, my soul, and what little honor I ever had...It's all gone. _Ichigo's mind could barely comprehend all that he'd done this day and he struggled with the crushing weight of his guilt. _There is nothing inside of me anymore...I'm just an empty shell. I'm dead-I've been that way for so long-and there is nothing I can do to change it. I thought she could help me, change me, make me better somehow...but no one can do that. Like she said, I'm just too fucked up. _

As he unwrapped the silk binding, Zangetsu's black blade gleamed in the late afternoon sun. _It really is beautiful, _He thought objectively. _So beautiful, but deadly-just like her. I hope she keeps it when I'm gone...I hope she looks at it and thinks fondly of our brief time together._

Ichigo let the silk fall to the ground and turned the long katana until the point was just below his breastbone, facing up toward his heart. It was too long for him to grip the handle, so Ichigo held the blade reverently in his bare hands, every cut he received a badge of honor to his beleaguered mind. He gripped it tighter as his thoughts spiraled out of control..._ Rukia naked in the bed, on the horse, in the meadow...looking at me with those beautiful eyes and telling me she loves me...I'll never forget that. I'll never fucking forget that._ His eyes hardened as he thought back on this disastrous day..._Rukia, naked and fucking my best friend...Both of us fucking her...Rukia being disgusted by me and my eternal weakness...My hands around her throat, the life leaving her beautiful eyes... the fear in those eyes when I reached for her._ The sharp blade sliced easily through his fragile skin, reveling in the pain that was his way of atoning for the things he'd done wrong. _I know the girls will be safe with Nel, and Grimm will protect them with his life. _Deeper, ever deeper, the blade sank into flesh as flashes of his short life flashed by. _Mom and dad...I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave us? We needed you. We needed you so fucking much. Karin, Yuzu...I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I have to leave you too. _Ichigo let the tears fall from his eyes, unashamed by them for once. They were for his family. _Nel, Grimm...Please forgive me for what I've done to you both...and for what I'm doing now. I love you both_. His strength was fading fast as his faithful companion moved slowly, agonizingly through his body. _I'll miss you all...more than you'll ever know._ No longer able to hold himself up, Ichigo sank to his knees. The ground pushed Zangetsu even further into his chest, until his heart was pierced. With unfocused eyes, Ichigo watched his blood spill for the last time. As crimson covered his hands and pooled at his feet, Ichigo felt serene and blessedly numb.

He could no longer see. He could no longer hear. He no longer felt anything. Ichigo was finally at peace. His last thought before welcoming death's cold embrace was of her...always her:

_I will love you forever...Rukia._

~X~


	32. Chapter 32

** Sorry this is so short, but my work week is starting up again tomorrow and I felt like you guys would appreciate knowing the outcome of that fateful day. Oh, I'd like to apologize for that crazy playlist in the last chapter-I was really tired and I just kinda threw those songs wherever. I didn't check to see if they were too long or too short for a section and I'm sorry about that...I'd always listen to them on repeat as I wrote, so length wasn't an issue until I went back and re-read it after I posted. Well, I'm really tired again, but this is going to be much easier on you guys-lol-just two songs for this chapter. The first one is 'Broken' by Seether. The second is 'My Immortal' by Evanescence and I think you'll see that it fits too. Enjoy...**

Chapter 32

For the first time in her life, Matsumoto Rangiku was at a complete loss for words. After Ichigo walked out, Rukia just shut down and the busty blonde didn't know what to do for her. If she hadn't just heard her speak to Ichigo, she'd be convinced that the man had permanently damaged Rukia's windpipe. Maybe if she'd scream or curse, Ran could help her vent, but this? How could she help Rukia when she seemed so...broken.

She could smell the sex-it was all over this room-and the curiosity was slowly killing her. Rangiku could only imagine what went down here today, but she wasn't so insensitive as to hound her friend for details when she was clearly in such pain. She may be dying to know what happened, but Ran wouldn't say a word...not until Rukia was ready to talk about it. What she _did_ know was that it must have been hellish indeed to make Ichigo react so violently and to make Rukia let him go.

Desperate to do _something_, Rangiku just started talking. She thought she might have done some good with all her inane chatter when her friend actually moved...well, that was until she ran out like the hounds of hell were after her.

"Rukia!" Rangiku shouted but did not follow. It seemed as though her friend had a change of heart and was hurrying to stop Ichigo before he left. Ran smiled to herself...who was she to get in the way of their passionate reunion?

**xxx(**_**Broken-Seether)xxx**_

_Demons don't care. We don't think about the future and we certainly don't regret the past. _

_It isn't in our nature. _

_We are creatures who exist only in the present. We live for the moment, nothing more...and that's how we like it. That's the way it's always been and that's how it will always be. It has to be this way. To do or think anything else would only succeed in driving us insane._

_I knew this, yet...I could not help myself. _

_He was everything I never knew I needed. Most assuredly, he was all I've ever wanted. Perfection. No other word could describe him so well. Everything about him appealed to me and for the first time in my long and miserable life, I actually felt something. Something that went deeper than physical attraction...deeper than anything I've ever known._

_None of this was his fault. Not one, single thing. No, I take full responsibility for what happened here today...for everything that's happened since we met. All of the pain, anger, and sadness we've felt was because of _me_. _

_I knew better._

_It doesn't matter what he was when I met him or what he did before he knew me. He would always be too innocent for something like me to touch...too fucking innocent._

_I should have left him alone. _

_But I didn't. I couldn't. From the first moment I saw him, there was no going back. There never would be. _

_Why couldn't I just love him? That's all he ever wanted. _

_What did I do, instead? I clawed at his chest until it was raw and bleeding. I used my anger, jealousy, and thrice-damned lust to try and rip out his beautiful heart. I dug so deep inside of him-deeper than anyone else could ever touch-but when I didn't succeed, what did he do? _

_He just smiled and gave it to me-trusting that I would do it no harm. I held his heart in my hand for awhile, as if I might keep it safe...but I didn't. I crushed it. I destroyed it._

_I destroyed him._

_All the things I should've said that I never said...all the things I should have done that I never did...all the things I should've given but I didn't._

_If only I had those moments back... _

Rukia walked lifelessly away from the door, stopped in the middle of the room and sank to the floor. She drew her knees up to her chest and rocked herself while Ran prattled on about anything and everything except what happened.

She stared at the settee he'd so beautifully occupied. If she closed her eyes, she could still see him there...but he wasn't there. He was gone.

She wanted to get up off this floor and run to him. She wanted to beg him to come back, to forgive her...but she couldn't. She'd already done too much and hurt him too badly.

Rukia was so lost in thought that at first, she didn't notice the aroma slowly wafting into the room. When she did, it seemed very familiar, so she took a few deep breaths to try and place the tantalizing scent. When she finally recognized it, terror gripped her within its icy claws.

_Blood. But not just anyone's...it was his._

"No..." Was all she could force from her lungs as the smell became overpowering.

Rukia ripped the door from its hinges and ran to him.

_Ichigo..._

Rukia ran faster than she'd ever run before, but every step felt heavy and slow. It was like she was barely moving no matter how hard she tried. When she did finally reach the door to her room, she hesitated to open it. The smell was so strong and she was so afraid...

Rukia finally gathered her nerve and raised one shaking hand to the smooth wood, took a deep breath and pushed...

In that moment, the world stopped spinning and time stood still. Her mind felt as numb as her heart and Rukia didn't know how she was still breathing.

He was on his back, face angled toward the door, long lashes resting lightly against cheeks that were much too pale. Even in repose, this man was flawless...his beauty unmarred by the blade that jutted obscenely from his chest.

When she saw that, Rukia made an unconscious sound of distress and felt her knees buckle. She gripped the doorway in an effort to stay upright, but the wood splintered under the pressure and the small woman fell to her knees.

_He's not moving. Why isn't he moving?_ _Get up, Ichigo...get up, love. _

She tried to speak-to call out to him-but could not force the words from her lips. She had to get to him. On shaky arms and legs, Rukia forced her frozen body to move toward her fallen lover.

When she finally made it, Rukia hesitated to touch him. He was so still-so peaceful-that she almost hated to disturb him. She slowly, carefully placed a trembling hand against his face, but pulled it quickly back as a chill ran through her body.

_He is so cold._

Rukia immediately felt guilty about pulling away from him and kissed his forehead in apology. She gently lifted his head and laid it in her lap. As she stroked his silky hair, Rukia's mind began to shatter. She rocked back and forth like a child as she waited for him to awaken.

_I'm so sorry, my angel. I did this to you...I hurt you so badly. But you're going to be alright. I promise. You are an angel, you know. You are so good and kind. There has never been another like you-demon or human. When you love, it is with your whole heart-and you loved me. I was the luckiest woman alive because of that. You loved me and I threw it away. I threw you away. Not because I didn't want you. Not because I didn't love you. Not because you weren't my soul. You are. You are everything to me, Ichigo and I want you more than I want to breathe. I love you...I love you more than I love my life. You are my only reason for living. Without you, there is no me. I can't wait to tell you that. I have so many things to tell you. I should have trusted you from the beginning. I should have told you everything. You deserved to know it all...you deserve so much more than that. But as soon as you wake up, my sweet one, I'll make it right. I swear to you...I'll tell you everything, but for now, just rest. I know you're so tired...So very tired. I put you through too much today and now, you need to rest. _

She kissed his icy lips and shivered.

_You are so cold, my love. _

_Don't worry...I will make you warm again. _

_I will hold you forever. _

_I'll never let you go._

_I swear._

xxx

"I don't like the way he looked, Nel." The pair had just stepped out of the girls' quarters and walked to the stable to prepare the horses.

"He seemed okay to me, Grimm. He just looked...tired, I guess."

"No," Grimm shook his blue mane. "It was more than that. He wasn't right." He stared at the ground and hesitated before continuing, "Do you mind if I go check on him?"

Nel stopped and turned toward him, "Grimm, why would I mind?"

He steadfastly avoided her eyes, "Because I..." He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation, "Because of what I did...not with that bitch but, what I _almost_ did."

She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her, "I know how you feel about him, Grimm...I've always known." He closed his guilty eyes and tried to pull free from her but she wouldn't allow it. "It doesn't matter to me. Do you hear me? It doesn't fucking matter! Do you think it changes how I feel about you...or Ichigo?" When he didn't answer, Nel continued, "I still love you both and that will never change. _None _of what happened today was your fault. I don't blame you...either of you."

Before Grimm could reply, the wind picked up and Nel quickly released him. Her head rose sharply and the green-haired beauty inhaled deeply.

When she finally looked at him, Grimmjow saw apprehension in her eyes. A strong sense of foreboding assaulted him and his entire body tensed, "What's wrong?" When she didn't answer him, Grimm started to panic. "What the fuck is it, Nel? Just tell me!"

"I smell blood."

"Okay...what's the big deal about that? You smell blood all the time. You're a fucking blood demon." She shook her head and said the one thing guaranteed to make his world fall apart.

"_Ichigo's_ blood."

He stumbled backwards as if she'd knocked the air from his body. "No." He shook his head in denial, "No!"

"Grimm, don't...we shouldn't jump to conclusions. I just need to go check on him." When he acted like he wanted to go with her, she stopped him. "Stay here, Grimm. I'll be right back, I promise." Nel didn't wait for his response before disappearing. With her sonido, she moved faster than he could follow, but Grimm didn't need her to track down Ichigo.

He would always find him.

The fear was crippling, but somehow, Grimmjow forced his legs to move. With every step he took, the young man did something he always swore he'd never do...

He prayed.

**xxx(**_**My Immortal-Evanescence**_**)xxx**

Nel ran harder and faster than she'd ever run before. She shook her head, trying to clear it of ominous thoughts, but it wasn't working. At first, she thought maybe he'd cut himself again, but to be this strong, there had to be a lot of blood. Much more than cutting could produce. In fact, Nel didn't even want to think about the damage he'd have to do to produce that much. The closer she got to him, the stronger his scent became and Nel fought down her rising panic.

_No, Nel...don't jump to conclusions. He might be okay..._

When she was close to the source of that bittersweet scent, Nel slowed considerably. Her trepidation was mounting with every step and she didn't want to confirm her worst suspicions. She didn't want to be the one to tell Grimm that his best friend...was...

No amount of mental preparation could have readied Nel for the sight that greeted her. Ichigo-her poor, beautiful Ichigo-was lying motionless in a pool of blood with his own weapon lodged deep within his body. Rukia was there, his limp body held firmly within her small arms. Even though she hated the woman, Rukia was clearly distraught. It was obvious by her dry eyes and vacant expression that Rukia had retreated to someplace deep inside. She didn't even know anyone else was in the room.

"Ichigo!" Rangiku's horrified gasp startled Nel as it echoed throughout the deathly quiet room. She hadn't even heard the other woman's arrival, but that didn't matter. The lovely blonde had tears running down her face as she tried to get through to Rukia. She wasn't having any luck, but Nel couldn't spare a moment to help her. Ichigo was all that mattered right now. Nel didn't interfere with them, she simply set to work on the task at hand...she had to know if he lived.

Nel didn't want to look at the deadly steel protruding from his bare chest, but she had no choice. It was the focal point of her vision. It was all she could see. She paid no mind to the blood that he rested in-that covered all three of them-instead, she focused on trying to find some sign of life in the friend she loved so deeply.

_Sweet Kami, he is so cold, so still, so pale. There's so much blood..._

Nel could not feel or hear his heart beating, but she refused to give up. She switched to kidou and searched for something-anything-that might give them some hope. Her tears fell unchecked as she fought to retain control of her emotions.

She was going to have to tell Grimm that his best friend was gone. She had to be strong for him. He was going to need all her strength to get through this. She only hoped that he listened to her and stayed outside...he didn't need to see this.

Nel knew her hopes were in vain when she heard someone running up the stairs. _Stubborn bastard._ She stiffened as his footsteps got closer and shifted slightly to keep his view obscured.

His voice was stoic, face composed as he spoke to Nel, "Is he...Is he okay?"

How could she tell him this? How could she tell him that his best friend was gone forever? She couldn't...not yet. She hadn't even had a chance to process it herself. She didn't know what to do or say, so Nel stayed silent.

xxx

He knew.

The second he walked into that miserable, fucking room, Grimmjow knew...he just refused to accept it.

The whole way up, he tried to be optimistic. He knew Ichigo was messed up, but he'd been through worse than this, right? He'd be okay. He wouldn't...no, he wouldn't do that. Ichigo could never be that selfish-he'd never leave his family like that.

He couldn't see much of him with Nel blocking his body, but he could see his face... His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. He wasn't fucking moving. But it was the blood that made him feel sick to his stomach. No one, be they human or demon, could survive that kind of blood loss.

It was impossible, but even then, he still had hope. It was only a tiny speck hovering at the edge of his otherwise fucked up mind, but it was the only reason he was still standing. So with that deceptive bit of optimism firmly in hand, Grimm asked if his friend was okay and then he waited.

She simply sat there for a few seconds, saying nothing. Nel finally turned toward her anxious lover, and in doing so, unintentionally exposed him to the most damning thing of all...the katana.

Grimm's eyes widened at the grisly scene. The spark of hope he'd clung to so tightly was gone-extinguished by grief so profound that it seemed nothing good would ever exist for him again.

He walked slowly toward Ichigo, shock and despair numbing him to all but the face of his fallen friend. Nel shot to her feet and tried to comfort Grimm, but it was like he never saw her and kept walking. She backed off, worried for him...worried for all of them.

He knelt next to Ichigo and bowed his head. He spoke in hushed tones, but the demons heard him. "I prayed, you know. I prayed to those useless bastards and now you're... Fuck them...and fuck you, you selfish prick. How could you do this?" His voice broke as the tears finally came, "How could you leave us? How could you leave _me_?"

Nel and Ran looked at each other, helpless in the face of such pain. They were both caught by surprise when Rukia looked up at the human and held one finger to her lips, "Shhhh...Ichigo's sleeping." She looked back down at his bloodless face and sighed, "I was too hard on him today and now, he needs to rest, so please keep your voice down." She went back to running her fingers through his hair and Grimmjow stiffened dangerously.

Nel saw the change in his posture and when Grimm raised his head, she saw the murderous look in his eyes. She flew to intercept him before he could engage the demon and caught him just as he lunged at Rukia. However, she couldn't stop the hatred that rolled off his tongue, "He's not sleeping, you crazy slut! HE'S DEAD! Do you hear me? He's fucking dead because of _you_! Look at him...fucking _look_ at him!" Rukia's once calm eyes faltered at his words and she looked at Ichigo with confusion. Grimm never paused in his diatribe, "You killed him, you sick bitch. You and all your fucking games killed my only family and if it's the last thing I ever do, I _swear_ that you will pay for it!"

As her sanity began to return, horror dawned on Rukia's face. She took in his cold, pale skin and blood-soaked body as her tears finally broke free with a gut-wrenching sob, "Noooo!"

Grimmjow smiled sadistically. His eyes were merciless as he sneered at her, "That's right, bitch..._feel_ it." He reached out suddenly to grip Zangetsu right above Ichigo's chest and didn't so much as flinch when the unforgiving steel bit into his skin. Grimmjow's voice thundered, "I want you to remember him just like this...with this fucking sword deep inside him, because you put it there. It's your fault, _Rukia_. Ichigo is dead because of you."

He was right and she knew it. Rukia dropped her head as pain and shame suffused her ragged mind. Her tears, now silent, ran unchecked down her face and onto Ichigo's.

As Grimm's blood flowed down and mixed with Ichigo's, the strangest thing happened. The kidou Nel had been using to monitor Ichigo, flared up unexpectedly. She stiffened and released Grimm, startling the fierce male. Her face went white as a sheet and all eyes were on her as she gasped loudly, "I feel...h-he's..." Fearful that the feeling was manufactured by her own intense desire and desperation, Nel waited...until she felt it again. It was extremely weak and irregular, but it was _there_...

Ichigo's heart was beating.

This time, the sob that wracked Nel's body was one of pure relief. A beautiful smile lit her face as joy swelled in her battered heart. The other three looked at her like she'd lost her mind, but that's because they couldn't feel it. They didn't know. She had to tell them.

Almost too afraid to say it out loud, Nel settled on a whisper and her words shocked them all.

"He's..._alive_."

~X~

*A/N—There now, I hope that put a few of you out of your misery;)


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay, peeps, this is important...I finally got a scanned copy of my birthday gift and it is PERFECT for my IchiXRukiXGrimm threesome *dreamy expression firmly intact* Anyhow, Deviant Hollow, my not-so-secret internet lesbian lover had this drawing commissioned for me and boy is it AMAZING! It was done by this awesome artist named Liza and it's already on her DeviantArt account, but as my darling one paid hard-earned cash to gift it to me, I can legally post it on my account too (umm, I think...) Anyway, Liza gets all the credit, but PLEASE check out the hotness and don't worry (or do)...it's PG-13, kiddies;) Go to deviant art and look for me demonichi . deviantart . com (no spaces o'course)

Now, onto the chapter...well, I really don't have much to say;)

Chapter 33 

Three sets of eyes gaped at her with varying degrees of disbelief. "A-Alive?" Rukia finally asked.

Nel's smile faltered suddenly as she looked down at the man in question, "Just barely." Focusing solely on Ichigo, she dropped to her knees and whispered an incantation that the other demons knew held a great deal of power.

Grimm watched as a golden glow enveloped his best friend. "The fuck is that, Nel?"

Her face became a mask of serious intent, "I'm using my kidou to examine the extent of his injuries as well as try to stop any further blood loss."

Biting her perfectly manicured nails, Ran could keep quiet no longer, "How bad is it?"

"Very," Nel answered succinctly without looking up, "If he'd lain here any longer, there would have been no blood left in his body." She laughed humorlessly, "Frankly, I don't know how he's still alive. By all rights, he should be dead already." She frowned and glanced quickly at the tense onlookers, "Actually, his condition is still very...precarious and there's no guarantee that he'll make it."

Rukia closed her eyes as anguish threatened to choke her, "But, you can save him...right?"

The green-haired woman sighed, "I honestly don't know." In a slightly more upbeat tone, Nel continued, "But as long as his heart beats, I will do everything in my power to save him." No one said another word as they watched with baited breath.

A minute later, Nel's astonished voice cut through the silence, "I think I figured it out."

If their ears could have perked up, they would have. "The katana pierced his heart, but somehow, it didn't tear. The damn thing is still lodged in there, probably keeping the hole closed just enough to stem the flow of blood and allow his heart to beat, even if it is weak and erratic." Nel's hazel eyes bored through the three of them, willing them to understand the seriousness of the situation. "In short...Zangetsu is probably the only thing keeping him alive."

Everyone's eyes widened as the implication of that statement washed over them. Grimm was the only one brave enough to ask the question on all their minds, "Then how the hell are we gonna get the mother fucker _out_ of him?"

Nel looked into Grimm's worried eyes and whispered, "I don't know."

Terror gripped him yet again, making the words harsher than he intended as he practically screamed at her, "Well then, who the fuck _does_ know?"

That question gave Nel pause and her look became contemplative. _Who would be strong enough to pull this off?_

All at once, she seemed to settle on a course of action. "I know what we have to do, but it's going to take all of us to make it work." They stared, waiting for her to finish, willing to do anything to fix this man that meant so much to them all.

Nel's eyes became focused as she began snapping out orders, "Rangiku, I need you to find Yoruichi and bring her here." Rukia's head shot up as Nel spoke, "If you can find Kisuke's lazy ass, bring him too. As idiotic as he is, we need all the power we can get and that bastard has it in spades." Ran nodded and took off as fast as her sonido would carry her.

"Rukia, I need your help here. I know Ran is older, but her kidou is childish compared to yours."

Rukia appeared slightly taken aback, "B-But...I don't _know_ any healing kidou..." She stammered.

"That doesn't matter. I can do the healing. I just don't know if I have enough power to keep him going until they get back. If you recall, years ago I told you about the special ability that allows me to take someone else's power and commandeer it for my own use." As understanding dawned on the smaller demon's face, Nel continued to lay out her plan. "I'll need you to blast me with your strongest attack and then, I'll use it to fuel my own magic. Hopefully, that will give me the strength I need to keep him alive until Yoruichi gets here."

At the mention of her cousin, Nel saw Rukia's face tighten unconsciously and refused to let it pass, "Listen to me, you spoiled little bitch," She said harshly, "Yoruichi and Kisuke are the most powerful demons I know and I need them to save him. If you so much as _blink_ wrong at them, I promise that when this is over with, I will _destroy_ you." Her frigid tone sliced Rukia to the bone, "Not that you don't already deserve it for everything you've done this day, but Ichigo is all that matters right now and it's going to take all of us to make this work. _That_ is the only reason you are still fucking breathing. Don't forget that, _Rukia._"

She had no defense against the other's words...Rukia knew she deserved every bit of Nel's scorn. Self-deprecation dripped from her like sweat and the weary woman was surprised to feel tears pricking at her eyes. "You're right, Nel...I do deserve that, and more. I swear I wasn't going to do anything to interfere...I only want Ichigo to be alright and I don't care who helps him. I just..." Her voice broke as emotion clogged her throat, "He is all that matters to me."

Nel ignored her words and looked at Ichigo once more, "We've wasted enough time...he's fading fast, so we need to act now."

Rukia nodded, closed her eyes and began to whisper quietly. Her words slipped easily into the language of the ancients and Nel's eyes widened when she recognized it. She didn't think Rukia knew any of the old spells...certainly none this strong. _Had she really become this powerful? _

Rukia's skin began to marble and her claws extended as she called forth her most elemental form. Drawing from a seemingly bottomless well of dark magic, black tendrils of power began to coalesce about the small demon like a shroud. Neliel watched, somewhat surprised, as the young woman prepared to imbue Nel with a great deal of her energy reserves.

As strong as this kidou was, Nel's power was such that she could handle it...provided she was prepared. Her lips tightened as she remembered Rukia's earlier surprise attack. If she had only been expecting such treachery, this day would have gone much differently. But she never expected the woman who had been such a good friend to turn on her like a vicious viper. Mentally shaking off those distracting thoughts, Nel began methodically gathering her defenses.

As Rukia raised her head and opened opaque eyes, Nel stood quickly and prepared to meet this force head on. She watched sharp teeth gleam in the twilight as the surprisingly strong demon finished intoning the words. Rukia raised her arm and pointed five wickedly sharp claws and uttered the final piece of her deadly puzzle,

"_Dilacerationis._"*

As the attack slammed into her, Neliel gritted her teeth. It was much more difficult to accomplish than she thought it would be, but the ancient demon began systematically absorbing the vicious blast. When the transfer was complete, Rukia's demon form melted away and the exhausted woman sank to the ground.

Nel absorbed every bit of Rukia's attack, but she knew the temporary influx wouldn't last very long and it worried her.

She tried to school her features before Grimm saw her, but it was no use...that man was too damned observant.

His anxious eyes met hers as he sank to his knees at Ichigo's side. "Nel," He spoke quietly for once, "What is it?"

Nel wasn't too proud to admit her fears, but she was fucking terrified and knowing that wouldn't do Grimm any good. "I'm just...anxious, I guess." His azure eyes held her captive and forced her to be more honest, "If Yorui and Kisuke don't hurry then we've only succeeded in delaying the inevitable..." She whispered the last, willing him not to hear, "Ichigo can't last long."

"That's not good enough, Nel," Her lover growled. "We have to think of something else!"

Rukia stirred from her spot on the ground. She pushed herself to a sitting position, but the other two could see how much the action cost her. Obviously annoyed by her weakness, Rukia spoke. "Human blood," She gritted out, "It always aides in healing us-even a tiny bit. It seemed to stimulate his heart before, so maybe..."

The blue-haired human looked hopeful, "She's right...you didn't sense anything until my blood went inside him."

Nel shook her head, "I thought of that, but for it to work, he'd have to take too much and I'm not willing to risk Grimmjow's life like that."

Said man seethed in outrage, "What the fuck! Ya know I'd give him every last drop, Nel...don't fucking worry about me!"

Her eyes softened as she looked at her young, fierce lover, "I know you would, baby, but I can't lose you."

That calmed him down a bit, but he obstinately refused to yield, "I can't let him die, Nel, knowing there was something I could've done. I couldn't live with that shit and you know it!"

Once again, Rukia weighed in, "Blood rites."

Grimm's gaze shot to her as Nel stiffened, "What do you mean?"

Rukia prepared to answer him, but Nel beat her to it. She's saying that I should perform the rites on you if you lose too much blood." Seeing his confusion, Nel explained, "You know that the blood rites will change you, but I never explained _how_." Grimm cocked his head as she spoke. "It's one of the reasons I haven't changed you yet...I've been too afraid. You see, I've never performed them before. I mean, the methods are drilled into ours brains from an early age, but I've never had cause to change someone before, so I've never actually..."

"Well, if you know how it goes, then what's the problem?" Grimm interrupted irritation evident in his tone.

"_Because_, you hard-headed human, it's too fucking dangerous!" Her shout was met with a blank stare, which seemed to further enrage to demon, "You have to be drained almost completely of blood..._almost_ completely...if too much is taken, then you can't change and you _die_, Grimm!" Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly and Nel prepared to argue further when she felt a noticeable shift in Ichigo...he was getting weaker.

With her attention diverted, Grimm took matters into his own hands. He took a deep breath and used Zangetsu to slit his left wrist. Nel's horrified gasp echoed throughout the quiet room as blood gushed from the self-inflicted wound. Ignoring her, Grimmjow lowered his hand to the gash on Ichigo's chest and watched as his blood seeped inside.

Nel was beside herself as she tried to think of options. She quickly realized that there weren't any. At this rate, Grimm would be depleted quickly and she knew she couldn't change him _and_ keep Ichigo alive. It wasn't possible. After he lost enough blood, Grimm would have to drink from her-quite a bit-as she spoke the rites. Nel could see no way to divide her attention between the two, but she had no choice. If she didn't do it, then the two loves of her life would die right in front of her.

_Un-fucking-acceptable._

"I can help you," Rukia's voice was still weak, but it was stronger than before. She stood on wobbly legs and made her way to Grimm's side, "I still have enough power to perform the rites on Grimmjow."

Neliel bared her fangs and hissed in outrage, "In your fucking _dreams!_" To perform the blood rites on someone meant to bind them to you until death. Hate or no hate, Grimm would be obligated to protect Rukia and she him. If she allowed this, they would always be inextricably entwined. On top of everything that had already occurred today, the thought of Rukia having him in that way made Nel physically ill. She wasn't sure how much more _she_ could possibly take from this horrendous day.

But as she watched the blood drain from her lover's face, she could see the toll it was taking. At first his heart was beating hard and fast, his body's last ditch effort to replace the lost fluids. Nel saw the moment that compensatory mechanism started to fail. His skin paled and he started sweating. His body, weakened from his losses, shook from the effort it took to hold him above his friend. When his strength finally failed him, Grimm laid his head on Ichigo's chest, content to watch his life force drain away. She could feel Ichigo's strength infinitesimally returning as Grimm's seemed to wither away.

If they did nothing, he would die soon.

As much as she hated to admit it, there was no other choice. Her words were laced with hatred as Nel's black eyes blazed into Rukia's, "Have you ever even done this before?"

"No, but my father made sure I knew exactly how to perform them."

Nel took a moment to squeeze her eyes shut and massage her temples. When she opened them again, they were deadly serious, "If you fuck this up, you cannot _imagine_ the torture that you will experience at my hands."

"I would expect nothing less," Rukia said with a nod. "I would not let Ichigo's best friend die, Nel. No matter what I've done and what you may think of me, you can be assured of that." The older demon said nothing as she tried to refocus her energy on the still very critical Ichigo.

Thankfully, Rukia's power was returning rather quickly. She watched anxiously as Grimm nearly passed out from his blood loss. Deciding she'd waited long enough, Rukia turned him on his back, his head and shoulders still propped on Ichigo's bare chest.

He was so weak that he really didn't comprehend what was about to happen to him, but still he protested. "Whatha fuck? No...Ichi," His words were slurred, but his intentions were clear as he weakly tried to turn back over to give his friend more blood.

"Grimm, you can't," Rukia said firmly but gently as she made him lie back again. "You don't have anymore to give...Ichigo wouldn't want you to die for him. Besides...it was enough, right Nel?"

Nel smiled bravely for him, "Yes, baby, you did it...he's doing better."

"S'good," He sighed and relaxed against his friend.

Rukia had been taught from her father that the human body had to be almost completely drained because if it wasn't, it would clash with the demon blood. The maker's blood had to be able to take complete control of every cell within the body for the change to be effective...if the human's blood resisted to much, then they would die. She ran through the ritual in her mind, unwilling to make a mistake and kill Grimm. Even if Ichigo did live, he would hate her forever.

She was actually required to take blood from Grimm, so Rukia took a deep breath and brought his wrist to her mouth, fangs bared. When Grimm opened his eyes and saw her there, he tried to struggle, but was too weak. In the end, his head lolled to the side and he stared at Ichigo while Rukia drank from him.

Nel had to look away, unable to watch her doing this to him, even if it was to save his life.

When she felt like she'd taken enough, Rukia then used her fangs on her wrist and held it to Grimm's slightly open mouth. When the viscous liquid hit the back of the nearly senseless man's throat, he coughed before swallowing reflexively. He tried to close his mouth, but Rukia would not allow it. She held his chin open and forced her blood down him. When she'd given him approximately half of her circulating volume, Rukia pulled away obviously weaker than before. As the blood began spreading through his system, Rukia chanted the ancient words that would forever bind their souls.

When the other had finished with the process, Nel took a moment away from Ichigo to make sure that Grimmjow was alright. Rukia saw her shoulders visibly relax when her perusal revealed that he was, indeed, still breathing. After she returned to Ichigo's side, Nel spoke quietly, "Get him out of here, Rukia. He needs a calm environment to go through the change and this," She gestured toward Ichigo and all the blood, "Is not the place for that." Rukia nodded in understanding and used the last of her strength to carry him to a guest room at the other end of the hall.

As she settled him carefully under the covers, Rukia looked thoughtfully at his still form. _Sleep well...while you can. _She knew he would need all the rest he could get because all too soon, his painful transformation would begin. Rukia frowned as she remembered how excruciating that part was...she didn't want this boy to go through that, but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

It suddenly occurred to her that this brave young man had been through just as much hell as Ichigo had in his short life, and thanks to her...he'd been through even more. Yet he still had the strength to offer his own life in place of his friend's. Such strength, bravery, and utter selflessness confounded her. How could he, a mere human, have more fortitude within his youthful soul than a centuries old demon? He had given everything to try and fix what she'd broken and in the process, he'd earned Rukia's respect and eternal gratitude. Then and there, Rukia swore to herself that she would make it up to him...even if he did hate her.

She'd make it up to all of them.

After making sure that Grimmjow was comfortable, Rukia returned to Ichigo's side. She looked at him and perhaps it was wishful thinking, but it seemed as though his cheeks actually had a spot of color to them. It may have been barely noticeable, but anything was preferable to the deathly pallor he'd exhibited prior to that.

As the women settled in to keep watch over the man they both loved in their own way, neither one spoke to or even looked at the other. They sensed the arrival of the others at the same time, mere seconds before Yoruichi rushed through the busted entrance. Kisuke arrived soon after, followed by a very out of breath Matsumoto Rangiku.

Yoruichi stared, wide-eyed at the men, her breath hitching at the site of Ichigo's heinous injuries. To know that the cause was the very blade she'd had forged specifically for him, made her nauseous. "What the hell _happened _to him?" She exclaimed loudly. "Who did this?" There had been no time for Ran to explain anything, so this was definitely a shock to Yoruichi and her husband.

"He tried to take his own life," Nel explained quietly. The newcomers gasped at her abrupt announcement. "That's all you need to know."

Rukia's eyes showed her confusion as Nel refused to elaborate on the circumstances of Ichigo's situation. The older demon ignored her and focused on Yoruichi, "He needs all of our help, Yorui. We've got to get this thing out of him...and I have no fucking idea of how to go about it."

Kisuke had been quiet up to this point, but the mercurial man finally spoke, his tone more serious than any of them had ever heard, "Well, there's only one way to get this katana out of Kurosaki-san. It's quite simple, really." They all looked expectantly toward him, hoping that he held the answer to their dilemma.

"We have to pull it out."

**~X~**

When the blonde idiot insisted that they had to pull the sword out, everyone stared at him as though he'd lost his mind. The man simply smiled and explained, "Of course, dear ones, we won't do it all at once. The offensive device must be dealt with in a most delicate manner, after all, or Kurosaki-san definitely won't survive."

_That_ bit of news earned him several hard glares. "However, if we remove it in an incremental fashion, bit by bit, and use some very strong kidou to heal his lovely body as we go," He took a moment to glance down at Ichigo, "then he might just stand a chance."

So, here she sat, watching, waiting, hoping...drowning in her own hypocrisy as she begged any and all gods who were listening to spare this young man that meant the world to her. To let him live in spite of the wounds that she might as well have inflicted herself.

Sitting in the corner of the room, knees drawn up as she chewed her nails to the quick, Rukia cringed as yet another scream of pain was ripped from her lover. She had always been under the impression that unconsciousness was nature's way of freeing the body from pain, but Ichigo was in agony. She didn't understand that at all and it frightened her.

The process actually went faster than any of them expected, their combined powers working at an unheard of pace. When it was finished, Kisuke and Yoruichi prepared to take their leave, "Rukia, Nel...the worst is over but, he still needs to rest."

Kisuke nodded in agreement, "Yes, ladies, the kidou we imbued him with is not infallible. When he wakes up, he will need careful monitoring to keep from re-opening his wounds. If that happens..." No one had to tell them what would happen if that occurred. Their ashen faces were proof of that.

"Th-Then why are you leaving?" Rukia asked quietly. "Shouldn't you stay and reinforce the spells?"

"Kuchiki-san, there is nothing more we can do for him. We've already used our strongest incantations, but they couldn't heal him entirely. His injury was so severe that it's really quite miraculous he survived at all. He'll have to heal the rest of the way on his own...with your help, of course." The ancient demon winked for effect, "I'm certain that you are up to the task, Kuchiki-san." With that, the husband and their wife began walking out the door.

"Wait!" Rukia spoke up suddenly. When they turned in askance toward her, Rukia bowed deeply. As she straightened and looked at the pair of them, Rukia smiled slightly, "No matter what differences we may have had in the past, I will never forget what you've done this day and if there is ever anything you need, do not hesitate to ask." Her dark blue eyes stared straight into Yoruichi's yellow ones, "From the depths of my soul, I thank you both...so much."

Yoruichi shook her head, denying Rukia's vow, "Rukia, you don't owe us any thanks. Saving Ichigo was the least we could do after everything..." Her weary eyes were rimmed in shadows as she spoke to the young demon, "I can see the guilt in your eyes, your body language...everything about you is screaming it, but you don't deserve to shoulder that blame alone. I don't know what happened here...what caused him to finally snap," She took a deep, shuddering breath, "But I know that none of it would have happened if it wasn't for me and everything I've done to him."

Rukia looked taken aback by her admission, but Yoruichi continued, "I will forever regret the things that I did to him," Her eyes slanted to her husband's guilty face, "And those things I allowed to happen." She looked back at Rukia, "I can't undo the past...but I can sure as hell make sure his future is different. If he is ever in trouble, just say the word and I will be there for him. _We_ will be there to help."

Rukia simply stared as the husband and wife made a hasty retreat. When they were gone, she turned toward Nel, who had since gone back to check on Ichigo. "Nel, there are no words that will ever describe how deeply I regret this day." The green-haired woman said nothing as Rukia continued, "But I have to try. I have no excuse for what I've done...for how I hurt you all, but I swear on everything I am that I will never betray you again."

Nel looked up, her eyes hard and unforgiving, "No, you won't...you'll never have the chance." Neliel stood, towering over the smaller woman, "I will _never_ make the mistake of trusting you again, and of _that_ you can be certain. None of what I did today was for your benefit and it changes _nothing_." Her hazel eyes blazed at Rukia, "I will never forget your treachery and I will _never_ forgive you."

Having no defense against her words, Rukia dropped her head. Nel brushed past her, "I'm going to check on Grimm...see that you don't let Ichigo die."

"I won't," She whispered to an empty room. Rangiku, her only ally had left long ago to let Karin and Yuzu know that their brother had fallen ill and there would be no moving today. She wondered what lie the flamboyant woman had to use to keep those girls out of the house.

Rukia walked slowly to the bed, where they'd placed Ichigo when it was all over. He was still so pale, but he wasn't deathly so. A bandage was wrapped tightly around his chest in an effort to keep his respirations shallow, thereby reducing movement in and around his heart. As she took his much warmer hand in her own, Rukia leaned down and kissed it reverently.

"Never again," She swore quietly. "I will never hurt you again. No one will. I swear to you that I will stab _myself _through the heart before I'd let that happen."

Rukia continued talking softly to him, telling him of her love, her sorrow. She told him of her hopes and dreams...mainly dreams of their life together.

That is, if he ever forgave her.

She implored him to stay strong and fight...

She begged him to fight for his life.

**~X~**

_Pain. Blinding and excruciating. Intense and unforgiving. Ripping, tearing, burning every inch of me. Utter agony...it is all I know._

_Is this hell? _

_Is this my punishment? But where is my fire? I can feel the heat, searing my very soul, but I can't see the flames._

_And then, I hear the voices...like ghosts from the past, they haunt me. Voices I never wanted to hear again. But it's not just those voices... I remember one with fondness...I love that voice. But I don't want to hear it. It speaks of love and strength._

_As if love and strength are synonymous. _

_Ridiculous. _

_But the voices are relentless. They stalk me. I can't turn them off and they torture me. _

_They make me cringe and hate and scream. If the flames stop licking at my soul, then their words attack me. Slice me. Destroy my peace. It's my never ending battle for rest. That's the real hell._

_That's _my_ hell._

_And then they speak of fighting. I know how to do that. I've fought my whole life. Why do they want me to do that? Don't they know? Can't they understand? _

_I am on the precipice of something dark and deep...something forever...and then I hear it. _That_ voice...the one that seduces me with words of love and forgiveness. The voice that won't let me fall. It begs me to return. Return to what, I do not know, but it begs me still. What is this voice? This one I know so well...it beckons me. This lovely voice that speaks to me in quiet words, its tone a balm to my battered spirit. _

_Is it false comfort? _

_Its tears join my own and I feel the unattainable at my fingertips. Is this some illusion to be easily dismissed? Or does fate speak to me with gentleness? What could it be? _

_It is her._

_She's calling me._

_But I don't want to go. Her voice joins in the call to arms. She wants me to fight. Must they all want that? Why can't I rest? Why can't they just let me go? I don't want to fight. I'm tired._

_I'd rather burn._

_She won't stop and it's beautiful-so beautiful I want to cry for her-but in this place, there are no tears. _

_Leave me to my flames. _

_Her keening summons me and I am compelled. She is my siren. Her will is my own. Wherever she is...no matter what, I will return to her. I have no choice._

_Falling...lost in a dream._

_I cannot resist her._

_I could never resist her._

_She is my soul..._

**~X~**

**A/N-Yeah, I know, another short one, but hey, at least it didn't take as long to post. I know many of you were ready to see him wake up, but I wanted to explain everything a bit better, first. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it;)

*Latin from an online translator-Sorry, I'm sure it's NOT grammatically accurate...just a loose translation for 'Tear to pieces'*


	34. Chapter 34

A/N—What can I say to keep you all from wanting my blood? I have not abandoned this fic and never will-I'm just a little slow? I've been busy? We had to put down the Guinea Pig? I bought a Lionhead Rabbit? How about this…you can't hate me more than I hate myself. I've been wallowing in a pit of my own depression, self-deprecation, and self-disgust for the past several months and I just didn't have the drive to do one damned thing? How's that? TMI? Sorry *snorts a line…but not really* (Yeah, I'm not a coke head…what of it!) Anyway, the real reason is that I didn't have internet at my house, hit writer's block like a fuckin 18 wheeler, and yeah…that's about it. It may be late and not very good, but hey *bangs head against wall repeatedly* ain't it better than nuthin? Aww hell, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore…if you like it, review and let me know. If you hate it, review and lie to me. Okay, maybe not…unless you really want to;) Oh, and since it's been 14 years since I updated, you might wanna look over the previous chapter…just sayin'…

Before I forget, this awesome reader (ichirukilover154) did a cool video for my fic and I appreciate it so much! THANK YOU! It's awesome peeps, so go to youtube and look for: /watch?v=dfkE1YFj3c0

(_Beautiful Mine by The Butterfly Effect)_

_(Never Leave by Seether)_

Chapter 34

Night had long since fallen on the peaceful villa. The crickets chirped outside as the more introverted night dwellers went stealthily about their business. No lights burned inside the master suite, but that was of no consequence to the room's inhabitants. Ichigo was still sleeping and Rukia's eyes needed no light to see him.

His body had been burning alive for hours-feverish as it sought to heal that which magic could not. Rukia bathed him, almost religiously, with cool water every so often. As she washed the blood from his hair and the parts of his body she could reach, Rukia felt a certain level of accomplishment. It seemed as though her actions soothed him, and that brought her some peace.

At times, Ichigo tried to toss and turn, but Rukia couldn't allow him to so she would hold him down and do her best to calm him. He would cry out as if in pain and mumble incoherently and all Rukia could do was hold him and whisper of her love.

Every once in a while, his words would be perfectly clear and they would pierce her soul all over again...

"Let me go," He begged.

"Let me die," He pleaded.

But she could do neither and thus she remained, holding constant vigil in this chair by the bed...Just waiting for him to wake up.

For three days, she sat silently, barely blinking, as she watched him. Every rise and fall of his chest a miracle that she refused to take for granted.

Ran stopped in every now and then to try and entice Rukia to eat or drink something, but the tiny woman steadfastly refused, "If he can go days without sustenance, then so can I." Other than making sure the twins and Diablo were doing well, Rukia really didn't say much to the other woman. She eventually got the hint and just left Rukia alone.

The only other time the serenity of her lonely vigil was impeded upon was when Nel stopped by to check on Ichigo. She never acknowledged Rukia's presence, and instead talked to Ichigo. From her one-sided conversations, Rukia found out that Grimm completed the transformation rather quickly and had already successfully fed. _Good,_ she thought quietly. She always stayed quiet when Nel was around.

The other woman still seemed so hostile and Rukia's nerves were shot. She was done apologizing, so it was best for everyone if they just avoided confrontation.

It was likely to become a bloodbath.

The last time Nel checked in, though, something strange happened. She looked in Rukia's direction and it seemed as though she wanted to say something but decided against it. She simply took a deep breath and walked out as if nothing had happened.

That was hours ago and no one had invaded their sanctuary since…and that was just how she liked it. To most, the hours spent in virtual silence might become tedious, however Rukia treasured each moment. With every passing second, Rukia could tell that he was getting stronger and the thought of seeing his beautiful eyes once more was thrilling.

And so, Rukia waited…and begged him to fight.

~X~

Ichigo knew he was in the middle of a nightmare, but for some reason, he had no desire to wake from it. He felt no need to pull free from the horrors of his sleep.

_Why?_

He remembered words- snippets of conversation-said in his dreams. He couldn't quite put them together to form a cohesive thought but that didn't matter. He was here for a reason, but Ichigo was having trouble discerning where, exactly, 'here' was.

For just a second, he thought he heard his name being called, but he couldn't be certain. Everything was muffled here, all of his senses dulled as he labored to keep the ever-present darkness at bay. It was constantly pulling, sucking, and clawing at him; trying to drag him back to hell.

It would be so easy to give in.

Why was he fighting again? He couldn't quite remember. All he knew was that he was bone weary. Absolutely fucking exhausted and sick to death of the struggle, Ichigo was letting go again; sinking fast as he allowed the darkness to overtake him...

"You can't give up." He heard it like a whisper on the wind. So slight, it almost went unnoticed.

"You can't leave me. I was wrong and I'm sorry, but please Ichigo, don't leave me. Please don't die." Finally, with gut-wrenching sobs, the voice gained substance and from that, a face appeared. A most beautiful visage, to be sure-the loveliest of females-and he knew her. He _loved _her. This was the woman for whom he would sacrifice anything. _This _was the woman who demanded _everything_.

_Rukia…Rukia is crying._

He didn't know why she wept, but he felt her anguish deep within his heart…and he hated it. He never wanted her to feel such pain. Not her…never her.

_Why? Why must she suffer so_?

And then he remembered.

He remembered until the jagged edges of all the mistakes he'd ever made came back to rend him cruelly. He remembered up until the moment when he'd finally given in...The moment when he'd finally conceded that he wasn't strong enough to win the fight against the demons that plagued him. He remembered until there was nothing left to remember.

He remembered until the end and all he could do was fall back into the abyss...but her clawed hands, full of pain and ecstasy, reached out to him. Even here, beyond the pale, she could still reach him. She could still grip him hard by the back of the neck and bend him to her will…and so she did.

He never really had a choice anyway. His life was hers…it always had been. So he bowed his head in defeat-in deference to her sovereignty-and then simply did as she asked.

He fought.

~X~

Thinking about everything and nothing, Rukia absently stroked Ichigo's bare arm. She was so used to him being hot to the touch, that his coolness shocked her. She pulled her hand away and gasped, terrified that he had finally succumbed.

He wasn't dead. She knew that, but for just a moment, her mind was locked in that hellish instant when she found him bleeding and cold. Rukia forced her eyes open and was comforted by his good color and steady breathing. When it finally occurred to her that he was actually _cool_ for the first time in two days, her elation knew no bounds.

She must have made an odd sound, because Nel was through the door in an instant, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Rukia turned to her with laughter in her eyes, "Nothing, Nel...nothing at all! His fever has finally broken!" In her excitement, Rukia forgot that they were no longer friends.

Nel exhaled and visibly relaxed before she seemed to catch herself and tensed back up. "That's good. He should be waking up soon. Let me know when he does," She said shortly as she turned to walk back out.

"Wait!" Rukia said suddenly.

Nel stopped but didn't turn, "What do you want?"

Rukia twisted her hands and shifted her eyes nervously. "There's something you should know…"

"What could you possibly have to say to me?" She scoffed.

Rukia finally looked into her old friend's eyes and spoke honestly, "It's about Ichigo. I need your help to keep him safe. I know now that I was wrong to keep all of this a secret, but I thought it was my only option..."

Nel interrupted her impatiently, "What do you mean? Protect him from what? _You_ are the only threat I see."

"That's because I haven't told any of you the truth." Realizing that she needed this woman's help to protect Ichigo, Rukia took a calming breath before launching into her explanation, "He has enemies-very powerful enemies-and he doesn't even know they exist. I kept it from him because, well, he's just so young and I was afraid that if he knew, he might accidentally slip and let them know that we're onto them."

Nel interrupted her explanation with a sneer, "Get to the point, Rukia. I don't give a damn about your twisted reasoning for the things you do...if someone is threatening him, then tell me and I'll take care of it."

Her patience for Nel's vitriol finally at its end, Rukia snapped. "It's not that _simple_, Nel," She hissed. "You can't take care of this alone...none of us can. So unless you want him to die after all, why don't you just sit down and let me explain everything from the beginning?"

Nel's eyes flashed defiantly, but she could hear the truth in Rukia's words. Ichigo was in danger and that superseded her anger, so she sat begrudgingly on the plush leather chair and nodded toward Rukia, "I'm listening."

Rukia nodded, satisfied that Nel was finally paying attention. "Did you ever know Yamamoto Isshin?"

**~X~**

Nel rubbed her tired eyes as she walked down the hall towards the room she shared with Grimm. All of the information Rukia just imparted had the potential to be very good or very bad and Nel just hoped it would turn out to be the former. The younger demon had practically begged for her help, but Nel played it cool. There was so much to consider, the least of which was the threat to her lover's life because there was no way _in hell_ that Grimmjow wouldn't fight. She wasn't sure she could risk him again-Even for Ichigo-if, indeed there was a risk to be taken. Nel didn't doubt Rukia's information, but there was no guarantee that Isshin lived. All they might accomplish is dashing Ichigo's hopes yet again and send him spiraling back down and _that_ they could not do.

It sort of made sense now-some of the crazy shit Rukia did, that is. In her own twisted way, she was trying to protect him. She failed miserably, of course, but still…she was trying. Even if Nel was pissed at her, she could acknowledge that much. Which brought her back to something that had been really annoying her these past three days. Against all odds, she could feel herself softening toward Rukia.

She didn't know if it was because Rukia was so devastated by Ichigo's attempt or if it was because she played a major part in saving him and Grimm. Hell, maybe it was just because Nel hated hypocrites. She was no angel by any stretch of the imagination, and just thinking of some of the things she'd done had Nel cringing with self-disgust. What if she was hated and unforgiven for her mistakes?

That would suck.

She never should have lusted after the best friend of the man she loved, for one thing. Never should have touched him, let alone participated in such wickedness with both of them. How was she any better than Rukia? Well, she didn't force either of them for one thing, but then again, how could Nel ever know where their willingness ended and their need to please her began? No, they may not have gone about it the same way, but Nel was no more innocent than Rukia. And she certainly wasn't foolish enough to think she was above reproach.

Whatever the reason, she didn't hate the woman quite as much as she wanted everyone to believe, which is why she didn't spill the details of what happened to Yoruichi-it seemed like a violation of their friendship. But how the hell could that be when there was no friendship to be had anymore?

All this thinking was giving her a fucking migraine.

And then suddenly, with the opening of a door, her mind was at ease. Grimmjow was sleeping, absolutely exhausted by everything he'd experienced in the past few days. Seeing him there, alive and well, made things so clear…love was all that mattered. She loved him, she loved Ichigo, and damn it all…

She still loved that sick, twisted little bitch, Rukia.

As she lay down beside Grimm, Nel's mind worked furiously as she made and discarded ideas. If they were going to do this…if they were really going to challenge one of the most powerful creatures on the face of this earth…they were going to need one hell of a good idea.

**~X~**

Waking up after sleeping for a long time could be a real bitch.

It's like waking up with the worst fucking hangover you could imagine. The blurry, skewed vision gives you a monstrous headache and you're so fucking disoriented that it makes you sick to your stomach. And when the sleeper never wanted nor expected to wake up, that makes it twice as bad.

All you want to do is close your eyes and pretend like you never opened them. You want to take a helluva lot more of whatever shit it was that made you this way to start with and you want it really fucking fast.

_That_ was how Ichigo felt when he woke up for the first time in days. He struggled to open his eyes, but it seemed as though that simple action was beyond him at the moment. He decided to leave them closed for awhile...because it was too damned tiring to do anything else.

When he did finally work up the nerve to open them, it took a few seconds to actually figure out where the hell he was. The moment he did, he wished he hadn't because even the pale moonlight streaming through the curtains hurt his sensitive eyes.

They slammed shut of their own volition and Ichigo groaned as he turned away from the light…and then it hit him. All of his memories came at him like a tsunami and for a moment, Ichigo allowed them to overwhelm him. It didn't take long, however, for him to get the hell over it as his despair was replaced by anger. If he was a rationally thinking man, he wouldn't feel this way. He'd be grateful that someone kept him from making the ultimate mistake…but grateful he was _not._ The way he felt was completely irrational-he knew that-but he couldn't seem to help it.

_How dare they?_

Pissed off beyond belief, Ichigo pushed the sheet away and looked down at his body. The bandages around his torso prevented him from seeing anything, so Ichigo began systematically ripping them off. When they lay in shreds, he looked at the result of his failed attempt. Disgust weighed heavily in his heart as he stared at the small, vertical wound that sat just below his sternum. He looked at it for a moment, somewhat entranced by its barely healed appearance. _So close,_ he thought dejectedly. _So very close to peace._

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and slumped back against the headboard just as the bedroom door opened and he froze.

He watched unnoticed as she went about a few mundane tasks; the darkness and his own lack of movement allowing him these moments of observation. She looked so small as she poured a bowl of water and placed washcloths inside it-so tired as she turned toward the bed with her burden. She was so fucking beautiful it made him want to cry. One look at her moon-gilded visage and Ichigo felt his anger bleed out.

One second was all it took to make him her slave all over again.

Knowing exactly how fucked up that was, Ichigo focused instead on the fact that it was most likely _her_ fault that he was still breathing and _that _brought his rage roaring to the forefront. _How dare she? How dare she betray me again? _The more he watched her, the angrier he became until he couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Did you do this? Are you the one who _saved _me?"

Startled by his voice, Rukia's head snapped toward him and the basin came crashing to the floor. For a moment she didn't move and Ichigo wasn't even sure she breathed. When she finally spoke, it was like she ignored his question entirely, "Ichigo…how do you feel?"

"Answer the question, Rukia," He snapped. "Are you the reason I'm still alive?" His malice cut through the darkness like a knife but Rukia took a deep breath and began walking toward him.

Incensed that she was ignoring him, Ichigo roared, "Answer me!"

Rukia did not shrink away from his fury; instead she kept walking until she reached his side. She reached out a hand toward him, intending to check his temperature when Ichigo knocked her hand away. "Keep your hands off of me and answer my fucking question!"

Rukia sighed and sank down into the chair next to him. She hesitated a second more before answering honestly, "Ichigo, you're still alive because we all loved you too much to let you die."

"Love? You saved me because you loved me?" He snorted derisively, "If what you've shown me is love than I really hope all of my enemies hate my fucking guts! Let me guess…Nel is in on this whole 'saving' business, right?"

"You bet your selfish ass I was in on it," Nel answered from the doorway. Her stance was deceptively nonchalant but her eyes were as hard as diamonds. "Do you want to know who did the most saving?" She asked as she walked into the room and used kidou to light the sconces. "Do you want to know who sacrificed everything to save you?"

Ichigo stared hard at the green-haired woman as she advanced on him. She walked until she was at the foot of the bed, then leaned down and placed her hands on the footboard bringing their eyes level. "I'm talking about what your selfish little stunt cost your best friend in the entire fucking universe."

"Grimm?" Ichigo's worry was evident as he sat up straighter in the bed, "What the hell is wrong with Grimm?"

"Why do you care, Ichigo? If you had your way, you'd be dead right now so why the _fuck _would you care that he gave every last drop of blood he had to save you? Why would you care that he was willing to die right next to you? Tell me Ichigo…why do you care?"

"Willing to…Nel, tell me what the hell happened! Is he okay?" Nel stood up straight and crossed her arms again, refusing to speak.

When Nel left him hanging, Rukia could see his panic mounting. She could take his anger, but Rukia swore that she'd never cause him pain again if she could help it and this certainly qualified. "He's alive, Ichigo."

She saw his immediate relief as he sank back down, but Rukia wasn't finished. "He's alive but he's…not quite the same."

"He finally got his wish, Ichi. He's a demon…and Rukia is his maker." Nel's pronouncement was met with silence and both women watched Ichigo for a reaction that would never come. Nel was a bit rattled by his lack of expression, but she soldiered on in her campaign to make him feel guilty, "Because I was so caught up saving your ass, Rukia had to bind herself to Grimm forever. The one thing I was saving to be special between the two of us is ruined now because _you_ acted like a self-entitled brat!"

Ichigo's face gave nothing away as he looked from one woman to the other, "I'm sorry, Nel. I'm sorry that you all went through so much trouble. I'm sorry that Grimm felt the need to sacrifice anything for me. I'm sorry for all the pain that you've all gone through for my sake, but…I'm not sorry for what I did." He was so cold as he spoke and his words left the two women stunned. This was not the kind, considerate Ichigo they both knew and they shared a worried glance at his change in personality.

Before they could say anything further, a new voice cut through the tension-laden air and drew all their eyes. "You're not even _sorry_?" Disbelief written all over his expressive face, Grimm struggled with what he'd just heard his best friend admit, "You mean to tell me that after everything we went through to save your sorry ass, you still wish you were dead?" Ichigo didn't respond verbally, but Grimm heard him loud and clear…after all, no one could read his boy's eyes better than he could.

Grimm's outrage was a tangible thing as he stared at Ichigo, "_FUCK YOU!"_ Ichigo didn't even blink. "Do you hear me?" He screamed as he came closer to the bed, his newly acquired fangs lengthening with his rage, "Do you fucking _hear_ me?"

"Grimm!" Rukia said forcefully as she blocked the new demon's advance, "That's enough. Now is not the time for this…discussion. Ichigo is recovering and he needs peace and quiet to do so. I know you have a lot to say, but please…wait until he's stronger."

Rapidly darkening eyes raked scornfully over her, "Oh like you care so fucking much about him. All of this is your fault, you twisted bitch. If it wasn't for you, none of this would be happening right now, so how 'bout you sit down and shut the fuck up." His words came out as a growl as Grimm bore down on his new target. When Rukia didn't back down, Grimmjow let out a real growl and leapt toward the tiny demon. Nel was moving to intercept her lover, but she knew she'd never make it in time to stop him…Ichigo had no such problem.

He was a blur to Grimm's newly-awakened demon eyes, but the two women saw his moves with crisp clarity. Ichigo seemed to fly from the bed before his clawed hands wrapped around the throat of his best friend. Even as an exceptionally strong newborn, he was no match for the insane power that Ichigo possessed. The blue-haired man was lifted off the floor and slammed onto his back in a collision so strong, the floor cracked beneath him.

Dazed and in excruciating pain, Grimm worked hard to focus on the creature that attacked him and saw eerie black and gold eyes staring back at him. It took him a moment to realize that it was actually Ichigo, but when he did, his own azure gaze filled with the horror of the betrayed, "Ichigo…wh-why? Why would you protect the woman that hurt you so much? You tried to…y-you wanted to _die_, Ichigo."

His look and disbelieving words shot through Ichigo like lightening. The black bled from his eyes and his grip automatically loosened. He released him entirely and his hands landed heavily on either side of Grimm's head. Ichigo never wanted anyone to feel this kind of agony-especially not his best friend-but he had no choice. He couldn't just let Grimm attack Rukia. No matter what she'd done in the past, he could never let anyone hurt her…not even his best friend. Besides, it wasn't her fault. No matter what anyone thought, Ichigo knew the truth.

This had been a very long time coming.

As amber reigned supreme once more, Ichigo struggled to find the words to explain the 'why' to the man he considered family, but was given a reprieve.

Worried that Ichigo was going to start bleeding again, Rukia was spurred to action. "Okay, that's enough!" She said strongly, "You will _not_ reopen that fucking wound, Ichigo." Honestly she was beyond surprised-and secretly thrilled-that he'd come to her defense. She could have handled Grimm, but it was nice to know that he still cared enough to intervene. Rukia shook her head to clear her mind. That wasn't important right now. All that mattered was keeping him healthy.

"Damn right it's enough," Nel agreed. "Ichigo, you need to get your injured ass off my man and back into bed and Grimm," When she looked at her lover, she could see how much Ichigo's reprisal had taken out of him, "Well, hell, maybe you need to lie down too."

Ichigo sat back on his knees and smirked as he pulled his friend to a sitting position, "Are you okay or did I hit you too hard?"

Seemingly recovered from the blow, Grimm looked away and spat blood from his mouth, "Che, like you could ever really hurt me, ya pussy."

Both men stood and seemed to come to some unspoken conclusion before Ichigo obeyed and climbed into the plush bed. When both women stared expectantly at Grimm, he snarled at them both, "There's no way I'm getting in the bed so fuck off!"

"Geez," Rukia rolled her eyes, "I can see turning demon hasn't improved your disposition." Grimm merely hissed at her in response.

After that, they all seemed uneasy, each of them unsure of what to say…or not to say. Surprisingly, Ichigo's quiet words broke the impasse, "It wasn't her fault." The other three looked at him in surprise-none more shocked than Rukia-but Ichigo was staring at his hands, so he didn't notice. "I haven't been right for a very long time," He lifted haunted eyes to meet theirs. "In fact, I've been all wrong. For so long, my mind has been consumed with the need to end my life." He swallowed hard and looked down in shame as his voice broke over the next sentence, "Ever since…well, I was just-I'm just so…_dirty. _I felt so disgusting and broken and I knew that nothing would ever fix me so I just started…planning. Every time I had to take a new customer, every degrading thing I was forced to do, made me think that much harder. Sometimes doing crazy things with Grimm would take my mind off it for a little while, but the second I was alone, it all came back." He glanced at them for a moment, but the pity in their eyes forced him to look away again, "It's all I could think about. I would literally dream about how perfect it would be to just…never wake up." He laughed a little, "Well, actually, I dreamed about killing Yoruichi, Urahara, and…_him_ and then ending it. Those were always the best dreams…"

Rukia felt physically ill to hear him express the despair he'd lived with for so long, and looking at the other two, she knew they weren't faring any better. "So anyway, when you two left," He glanced briefly to Nel and Grimm who looked immediately guilt-ridden, "I was sort of left with it 24/7…until I met Rukia." His eyes softened as they landed on the lovely demon, "For a while, she managed to make the rain go away. For a while, we were happy and I didn't think about dying…I actually thought about living and for that, I will always be grateful to her."

"Bullshit!" Grimm interrupted rudely, "That is such _bullshit_! You may have thought about it all this time, but until that _bitch_ ruined you, you didn't go through with it…you can't sit there and tell us it wasn't her fault because if it wasn't for what she did, you wouldn't have tried to end your fucking life!"

Ichigo inhaled a tired breath before trapping his friend's gaze, "That's exactly what I'm telling you, man. It wasn't because of her." Before Grimm could say anything, Ichigo continued, "I'm not saying that what happened didn't hurt-cuz it most certainly fucking did-but it wasn't the worst thing I've ever had to endure and you know that, Grimm."

"Then _why_, Ichigo? Why the hell did you do it?" Grimmjow's confusion was mirrored in the women's faces.

"I finally went through with it because you and Nel came back." That confession was met with stunned silence. "All these years, the only thing that kept me from giving in was the love I have for my sisters. I knew that if I was dead, nothing would keep Yoruichi from forcing my sisters to take my place and I would rather be tortured every day of my life than to have them experience an ounce of the shit I've been through." His eyes burned golden for a moment before he restrained his emotions once more, "When I lost all hope that Rukia and I could ever be happy, I lost what little will I had to live." Rukia tried to speak as tears clogged her throat, but Ichigo wouldn't allow that and just kept on, "I was pretty fucked up, but if you and Nel weren't here, I could've made it. I would've stayed alive as long as I had to but you were here and I knew that you'd keep the girls safe so I could finally just…rest. So I gave in and did what I've dreamed of for years." He hung his head in shame, but was committed to finishing what he had to say, "So I'm not proud of myself-never have been-but I can't regret trying to find peace. Can't you all understand that? You and I have both been through some terrible shit, so I think you of all people can understand what makes me tick." He gave a half-smirk to his friend, "Besides, I finally took your advice did something for myself-even if it didn't work out quite like I'd intended."

A horrific sort of understanding dawned on Grimm's face and his voice was incredulous as he spoke, "You're gonna do again, aren't you? You're going to keep trying until you're fucking dead." Ichigo flinched as Grimm shouted but no denial left his lips.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Nel had to physically restrain Grimm from attacking his friend, but she couldn't curb his volatile tongue, "How do you think your sisters would feel about that, huh? How do you think they would feel knowing that their last remaining family fucking offed himself? Not to mention all the rest of us but who the hell cares about us, right? We don't fucking matter, right? You have everything, you selfish prick! You have a _family_…I would do just about anything to have that and you treat them like they're nothing. You have me and Nel, who's fucking loaded by the way and you know she'd do anything to help you and now…you're free. You finally have your fucking freedom and what do you do? You try to take it away again! You think death will bring you peace? That's a bunch of shit, Ichigo, and you know it. It's the coward's way out and I never figured you for one of those. You say I should understand why you want to die, well you're right. You think _you're_ dirty?" He gave a sharp bark of laughter, "You have no concept of what it means to really feel like you'll never be clean. What you went through was terrible, but you have no fucking idea of half the shit I've done and had done to me…maybe you should." He swallowed and looked at the floor as he tried to get his emotions in check. "Maybe if you knew what real suffering was, you'd finally realize that your life isn't so damn bad."

Blue eyes pinned Ichigo to the floor, "You think I don't know what it's like to watch my mother die? Since I was old enough to remember, I watched my mother whore herself out to men for a crust of bread to feed me and when they didn't feel like giving her even that…they beat the shit out of her. She took it all in stride, doing anything she had to do to make sure I survived. On my seventh birthday, my mother wanted to make sure I had a decent meal, so she cleaned up the best she could and went into a nicer neighborhood. I always worried about her so I followed to make sure she was okay and that was my fucking mistake. She was trying to make me go back home when a real fancy gent showed up. My mother sent me away so she could try and entice him, but he wanted nothing to do with her. He did, however, offer her a shitload of money for _me._"

It was like the life had been sucked out of Grimm's eyes as he told his tale, but he refused to stop, "She didn't take it, of course. My mother loved me like crazy so she told the rich man what she thought of his sick mind as she started to walk away. The man didn't really care for what she said, so he started punching her over and over. When she fell, he kicked her and when she curled up in a ball and told me to run…I couldn't do it. I ran at the fucker and did my best to get him off my mom. He gave her one last kick in the face and after that she didn't move…ever again. I was screaming and crying, trying to get my mom to wake up, but she wouldn't. He tried to drag me away but I fought like a demon and he finally had to knock me out. I don't guess I need to tell you what happened to me every fucking day for the next three years, do I?"

The gutted look on Ichigo's face was his answer, so Grimm continued, "I finally got the chance to slit that bastard's throat one night as he slept and got the hell outta there. Do I need to tell you more about my life so you'll appreciate yours…do you need to know about the next six years, before I went to work for Yoruichi?" Grimmjow looked exhausted as he finished speaking, but he was determined to tell it all if it would jolt Ichigo out of his pity party. He needed that motherfucker and there was no way he'd let him try to take his life again…no way in hell.

Ichigo couldn't look away from Grimm as his words finally sunk in. He knew that his friend had lived through a hell very similar to his own for years longer than Ichigo, but he never knew it was this bad. How naïve he'd been to think that. How fucking stupid and deluded he'd been. Of _course_ it was horrific…how could it not be? He should have known. Grimm _never_ talked about his life before Seireitei…never_._ Not to him and not to Nel, but now, he was baring his soul to all three of them for the sole purpose of pulling Ichigo's head out of his ass. He owed it to his best friend-to all of them-to man up and get the fuck over it. The time for dwelling on his past was over and Ichigo was finally ready to move on. He was tired of being a gutless coward and it was up to him to get his shit in order. "No, Grimm," Ichigo said quietly, "I don't need to hear anymore…I get it now."

Grimmjow's eyes finally held a spark of life as he watched determination spread across Ichigo's face, "Does this mean…?"

"Yeah, it does," Ichigo got off the bed and went to stand in front of the other man. When he pulled him into a fierce hug, it was as if years of suffering fell away from them. In that moment of quiet love, they both felt their souls lightening and each knew that they could, indeed, be clean once more. They released each other and Ichigo stepped back and glanced around to include the women, "You don't have to worry about me anymore…I'll never try it again. I swear on my soul."

Smiles broke out on every face at his announcement. Nel nodded and went to Grimm's side. Her arms went around him in a wordless show of love and loyalty and he seemed to melt into her embrace. "I'm tired baby…let's go take a nap." She giggled at him but nodded. Before they left, Nel turned back to look at Rukia, "Count us in, Rukia, but it's time to tell him the truth. Make sure you do before we see you again, okay? We need to make plans."

Rukia nodded in their direction, "I will."

"What truth?" Ichigo and Grimm asked simultaneously.

"I'll tell you when you wake up from your nap, sleepy boy," She winked at him as she ushered him from the room.

"Ahhh hell, now I won't be able to sleep…" Grimmjow whined as the door closed behind them.

Ichigo turned to Rukia, "What is she talking about, Rukia?"

She raised indigo eyes to his curious amber and spoke resolutely, "It's time I told you the truth about who you are." Confusion skittered across his face as he waited for her to continue. "It's time I told you the truth about your father."

**~X~**

A/N—Well, there you have it. I FINALLY updated-lol;) I hope I haven't lost all my loyal readers with the months-long absence and buckets of angst I continually toss at you. Believe it or not, I have ch. 35 half written and I'm determined to update like a normal human now that my internet is back foreva-eva-eva…If you're still with me and enjoyed this chapter, leave me a review.

Much love for you all,

Lmd82


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N—If you need a refresher for what Byakuya told Rukia, check out ch. 9…I really didn't want to write all that again;) Enjoy my fiends…

Chapter 35

"Uh, Rukia…you do realize we've had this discussion, right? My dad's a demon, I'm a demon…ringing any bells?" Ichigo was looking at her with a worried expression as if _she _was the one that had recently lost her mind.

A little pissed at him, Rukia sniped back, "Of course I remember, you idiot! That's not what I'm talking about."

Ichigo raised his hands defensively as if to ward her off, "Okay, okay, sorry. I was just making sure. I mean, you never know…you _could_ have forgotten."

Rukia simply rolled her eyes at him before attempting to get serious once more. All it took was one glance at his marred chest to bring reality crashing back down on her head. Rukia felt guilt surround her, but she was determined to get everything out in the open. She felt emotions suddenly choking her and cleared her throat, "There is so much you deserve to know and I've been so stupid to keep it from you, but I'm done now. I'm done lying and manipulating you to suit my purposes…even if it was from a misguided attempt to protect you. From now on, this will be as it should have been from the beginning...after all, this is _your_ family."

Finally grasping the seriousness of the situation, Ichigo sat up in the bed and stared into her bottomless blue orbs. "I'm listening, Rukia, but what do you know that I don't?" Ichigo's brow crinkled in consternation at what she could possibly have to say.

"Everything," She replied simply. "I've kept everything from you," She lowered her head as if it was too heavy to hold up any longer. "Who you are, why you're here, and why I've done so many of the things that hurt you…all of it. I thought that if you knew, you would be in danger because of it. I thought you might accidentally let the wrong person know your identity and then you'd become a target."

Ichigo cocked his head slightly as anger slowly inched its way back inside him, "Why now? Nothing's changed, really. I'm still me. I'm still the same young, fucked up guy I was before. If you were so worried about me getting hurt by…whoever…then, why are you telling me anything?"

To Rukia, it seemed that this moment had been years in the making, but every carefully constructed speech she had prepared flew out the window with the opening of his eyes. Those exhausted amber orbs shamed her and she had to look away just to speak, but when she did, the words were ripped from her soul. "I found you, you know. Lying there…you were so cold…so fucking cold and I've never felt so helpless or hopeless or…" She squeezed her eyes shut as tears threatened to spill, "It broke me, Ichigo. Seeing you like that fucking destroyed me like nothing else ever could and you know what?" She laughed without humor, "I deserved it. Ever bit of agony and despair I felt, every second of horror I experienced not knowing if you would live or die, it was all my due for what I did to you." Her tears came unbidden once more as her tortured eyes sought his, "That's when it hit me, Ichigo. That's when I realized that there was nothing your enemies could possibly do to you that would hurt you more than I already have. You deserve to know who you are."

He tried his best to hide it, but her words struck a chord inside him. He didn't want to see real emotion coming from her…he just couldn't afford to think like that right now. He wasn't sure his tortured mind could go another round with Rukia, so Ichigo did his best to ignore the vein she just opened. He ran a frustrated hand through mussed hair and focused on something more impersonal, "What does that _mean, _Rukia? Who the hell do you think I am?"

"I don't _think, _Ichigo…I know."Angrily wiping errant tears away, Rukia started pacing the floor and tried to think of a way to say what she needed to say."Okay, I think the best way to do this is to start at the beginning." She stopped pacing and sat down in a nearby chair, "Do you remember the first night I met you?"

"Of course," Ichigo answered softly.

"And you remember that I had to leave on a family emergency?" He nodded slowly. "In actuality, my father and I were both being recruited by Yamamoto-kinrisama…do you remember me telling you about him?"

"I do…" He replied with a puzzled frown. "But I still have no idea what some demonic emperor has to do with me."

"Well, if you'd just give me a minute to _say _it, you'd understand perfectly!" She said in fiery indignation. Ichigo smirked at her obvious exasperation, but said no more.

"Now, as I was saying…we were asked to help Yamamoto-kinrisama find information on the possible whereabouts of his only son." She launched into the story she was told by Kuchiki Byakuya, but studiously avoided his gaze lest her resolve falter. There was a very real possibility that if she did look at him, she would simply break down and beg his forgiveness. He didn't need the histrionics today. _This _day was for him. _This _day, he was going to discover his birthright. _This _day, Ichigo would regain the hope he so desperately needed.

Thanks to her flawless memory, Rukia had no trouble recounting the story with remarkable precision. She left nothing out of the retelling because she simply couldn't stand to keep anymore secrets from him. She owed him at least that much. When she'd finished explaining everything to him, Rukia finally chanced a look in his direction.

She expected anger, hurt, or even denial. She could deal with that. What she saw instead baffled her.

As far as she could discern, he hadn't moved a muscle and his face was as blank as stone. It was as if he was waiting calmly for her to begin speaking instead of reacting to her life-altering confessions.

She was fearful that the tiniest disruption on her part might cause his already fragile psyche to splinter, but after several minutes, she had to say something. She had to see that there was still life inside of him because frankly…

It was eerie as fuck.

"Ichigo?" Her voice seemed to reverberate off the silent walls and it drew his gaze immediately. If his face and body were still and quiet, his eyes were anything but. Those beautiful brown pools were turbulent with emotion and she was drowning in their depths. It was a wonderful way to go, so Rukia simply kept staring. She couldn't seem to help herself from asking the question that was on repeat in her mind. "Will you stay with me?" She regretted the selfish words as soon as they were uttered, but there was no way to take them back, so Rukia sat in trepidation as she awaited his response.

His expression was unchanged as he spoke for the first time in several minutes, "Rukia…I need some time alone. Can you…?"

Rukia stood up so quickly that she knocked her chair over, "O-of course, Ichigo. I'll go-" She seemed flustered as she picked the chair back up, "I'll go talk to Nel and Grimmjow…l-let them know that you know…" Her words trailed off as she backed toward the door. For some reason, she was loathe to take her eyes from his beautiful face.

When she backed into the doorframe, it seemed to snap Rukia out of her reverie. She tore her eyes from his as she turned away and took a deep breathe before she walked out, "I'll be nearby if you need me."

When he said nothing, she walked out and closed the door quietly behind her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was harsh as she sank back against it. _Why did I _do _that? Why did I have to ask that fucking question? It was too soon. Way too fucking soon._ Her chin quivered and she fought back tears of desolation while she imagined his beautiful, expressionless face. _I'm so stupid…stupid, stupid, STUPID!_ She wanted to bang her head against the door, but she knew he'd hear that and…_FUCK!_ Rukia took several deep breaths in an effort to calm her raging mind.

_At least he's still alive. _That thought gave her the impetus to wipe the unshed tears away.

_He's alive and he _wants _to live._ That thought gave her the boost she needed to stand up.

_He's alive and we're going to keep him that way._ That thought gave her the strength to start walking.

~X~

When Rukia closed the door, Ichigo released the breath he'd been holding and collapsed against the headboard. He closed tired eyes and slid further down in the bed until his aching head was resting once again on the fluffy pillow. As much as he wished he could keep them closed, Ichigo's eyes popped open and he stared at nothing as he processed all he'd just been told.

Too much information.

Too many lies.

It was all just too much.

Ichigo still couldn't quite believe that everything she'd said was the truth. After all, she'd been lying to him this entire time…it's more than possible that she still was. _So many fucking lies._

Of everything she said though, it was her question that got to him the most. He slammed his eyes shut again and all he could see was her beautiful face as she asked him to stay with her. Gods, he'd wanted to say yes. He'd wanted to jump up and run to her and tell her how much he fucking adored her. Tell her that nothing mattered to him more than she did. His guts clenched like they did every time he thought of Rukia's many betrayals, but just like always…he couldn't stop thinking of her. Couldn't stop wanting to please her. Couldn't stop wanting her…period.

But he knew it would be wrong. He had to stop doing this. He had to stop obsessing about _her_. It was time for him to be strong. Time to start over…he had to. He had no choice. The promises he made today meant something to him. Ichigo would never again try to take his life, and that meant that he had to get his shit together. If he told her he'd stay forever-that he'd forgive her for everything-they would fall back into the same pattern…things would be great for awhile, but they would eventually go wrong and he'd fuck up. He knew it as surely as he was breathing. That's why he couldn't answer her…he was fucking terrified of what he would say.

Ichigo knew he'd never stop wanting her-loving her-but they had to do things differently this time. He had to be different. They couldn't keep doing the same thing over and over and expect a different outcome.

That was the definition of insanity.

Knowing that the Rukia-conundrum wasn't going anywhere, Ichigo forced his mind to think of other things. _My father might be alive. _That managed to bring a smile to his face. _My dad could actually be ALIVE! The girls…gods, they need him so much. Crazy fool that he was, he always loved us and took care of us. I really fucking miss that. If there's any way at all to save him, I'll do it. _

All of a sudden, his face fell. What could he do? Sure, he was strong, but apparently the man they were going up against was stronger. Ichigo mentally shook himself to clear away those defeatist thoughts. He focused instead on the other things Rukia revealed to him. _I'm not a Kurosaki. I'm a Yamamoto, now. Yamamoto Ichigo? _That sounded so fucking ridiculous, he actually laughed.

It struck him then that they weren't alone in this fight. In fact, they had some very powerful allies-one in particular. _We have a grandfather. Not just any grandfather…he's the head fucking demon. It probably doesn't get much stronger than that guy._ A wry grin came across Ichigo's face,_ Wonder if he'd let us call him gramps? _The smile slid from his face when he thought about actually coming face to face with his grandfather for the first time. _Che, pretty sure the old man wouldn't want me calling him a damn thing. Not many people wanted an ex-whore for a grandson. _What would he say when asked about the past several years? _Well, gramps, I've been a slave who was forced to fuck on a daily basis. Oh yeah, I've also done a shit load of drugs, lost my fucking mind, and tried to kill myself the other day. _

_Yeah._

_I don't fucking think so._

Ichigo felt dread sinking into his bones, but refused to let it take hold. He would not be that weakling who couldn't handle his own fucking past. He refused to be that creature anymore. His past was just that and there was nothing he could do to change it. He was a man-a _free_ man-for the first time in years. It was time he started damn well acting like one.

Ichigo pushed himself up out of the bed and started pacing around the spacious room. If his father really was alive, then he needed to find him. There was no way he'd just sit back and let other people make all the decisions. He'd been dependent on others for too long…it was time for him to show them all what he was really made of. He was not a weakling and he refused to be treated like one.

Ichigo wasn't naïve enough to believe he could do it alone, but he knew for a fucking fact that they weren't going to do it without him.

~X~

**A/N—Okay, I've got a new rule for myself…I'm going to post smaller chapters if I don't have time to write long ones or we will never get through with this fucker;) You see, my lovelies…when I take breaks in between writing, I go back and reread and edit a thousand times and then I get writer's block and TA-DAAAA…you don't get an update for 6 looong months. So anyhow, I now it's short and not all that exciting, but I hope this is still enough to whet your appetites and keep you coming back for more. BTW, I've started the next chapter like the good little author I am. *smiles like a goofy puppy* Yes, it's alright to pat me on the head…


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay, sorry if you saw the chapter update but couldn't find the chapter! I wasn't happy with it the way it was and now it's got about 3k extra words-lol…so, if you read this before I deleted it, sorry, but read again…enjoy this new, better version. If not, enjoy it anyway! Oh, and please forgive any grammatical errors cuz if I look over it again, I'll re-edit and it'll never get posted…I'm such a dork.

Chapter 36

Rukia knocked on Nel's door, not entirely sure of the welcome she'd receive. She was reasonably certain that they'd reached a truce, but with demons, one could never know for sure.

When Nel opened the door with no visible hostility, Rukia heaved a sigh of relief and proffered a smile, "May I come in?"

Nel looked behind her, a small frown marring her brow, "Well, actually…Grimm really couldn't go to sleep until I told him what was going on. So now, we're gonna go on a little walk."

"Oh," Rukia nodded once, "I'm glad that he knows too. We can just talk later."

"Ahhh," Nel looked slightly uncomfortable before a determined look came over her, "Why don't you just come with us?" They heard Grimm's loud groan from inside the room and Nel rolled her eyes.

"Well, only if I won't be intruding," Rukia said with a slight grin.

"You are!" Came the muffled voice from the closet.

A few more eye-rolls and several grumbles later and the unlikely trio were on their way.

~X~

Ichigo continued pacing the room as he thought furiously of ways he could save his dad-_if_ his dad could be saved. _No, I can't think that way. I've got to stay positive. He's alive. He's alive and I will find him!_

The more he thought, though, the closer he came to the realization that there was really only one way for him to gain access to the Aizen fortress…through Rukia. She told him about her and her father's plan to infiltrate their clan and felt his guts clench.

No matter what happened between the two of them, nothing much had changed inside his mind. Ichigo was still sickeningly in love with her and just the thought of her being anywhere near that fucker made him want to destroy something…preferably that skinny bastard's face.

Ichigo shook his head to rid his mind of those distracting thoughts. He couldn't do this right now…he had to focus. He thought about his father being tortured for years and knew that he had to act sooner rather than later. So, even though he fucking _hated_ Rukia's plan, he didn't see any other options at the moment.

With that issue resolved in his mind, Ichigo moved on to his next quandary. How he could possibly work with Rukia-watch her with that freak-and not go insane. Of all his problems, Ichigo knew that this would be the hardest to overcome. He was so weak where she was concerned and that was the crux of it. He couldn't be weak. That was no longer an option for him because it wasn't just his life on the line. Karin, Yuzu, and his dad were all depending on him…whether they knew it or not.

Ichigo stopped pacing and sank to the floor. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing as his memories assailed him. Every moment of their lives together-however brief that time may have been-was burned into his psyche. With her explanations ringing in his ears, he could see all her actions more clearly. As a demon, he could understand how her perception of right and wrong was skewed…hell, he'd done more than his fair share of deplorable things with nothing more than his nature to blame. So, how could he despise her for her actions?

Every action and reaction-every cause and effect-was laid out before him. He could see it all so clearly now, and with that clarity, he could see where they both went wrong. He knew what he had to do to get through this. He knew what he had to do to let them both survive it. His eyes shot open, burning bright with conviction and a strength he didn't know he possessed.

"Okay," Ichigo said quietly to himself, "Let's do this."

~X~

"Sooo, you told him?" Nel inquired.

"Yeah," Rukia nodded sadly as they walked down the hallway.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing he didn't take it well?" Nel ventured.

"No-I mean, I don't really know how he took it." Rukia's eyebrows scrunched together as she thought, "He didn't scream at me or get upset or anything, if that's what you're asking."

Grimm snorted rudely by Nel's side, "That ain't his style. Don't you know by now? He holds that shit inside til it fuckin eats him alive. I can tell you he sure as hell ain't happy right now to find out that your sorry ass lied again."

Rukia turned on him like a wildcat. "You wanna know what I know? I know I screwed up but I own that! I know you hate my damn guts and I get it. In fact," She smiled sadly, "I don't blame you one bit. I'd hate me too, however, this conversation has nothing to do with the two of us. This is about finding out the truth for Ichigo…making up for all the shit he's had to go through. So why don't you climb down off your fucking pedestal and give me a break!"

Grimm snarled and tried to get in Rukia's face, but Nel blocked him, "Alright, that's quite enough. The three of us need to decide on the best course of action. We may not all like each other but we are damn well going to work together to get this done…so get the hell over it!"

Grimm didn't look too happy, but Nel could see he was backing down, "Whatever," He said with another shrug. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sneered at her one last time, "But I still can't fucking stand you."

"Really?" Rukia said in faux surprise, "And here I thought we were gonna be besties for life!" Her expression went blank as she continued drolly, "I'm crushed. Really."

Nel rolled her eyes at the two of them, "Now can we _please_ get back to the business at hand? Ukitake-san's gathering is the day after tomorrow, and we really need to have some sort of game plan in place. What did you have planned?"

"Before I knew it was Ichigo's father, the plan was to get engaged to Ulquiorra, slowly gain access to their fortress, and do reconnaissance for my father over the course of a few months. I might have even gone so far as to marry the bastard. When I found out it was for Ichigo, I decided that I needed to change tactics. I've got to find out if he's there as fast as possible, only I'm not sure what the best course of action is." Her brow wrinkled in thought, "Now, I'm not sure if I should go at all. Ichigo could still hurt himself and I think I need to stay home and make sure he stays healthy. I shouldn't have any trouble getting into their home since we'll be engaged, so it's not really necessary for me to go."

"Fuck that," Grimm said disdainfully. "First of all, I wouldn't leave him alone with you. Secondly, if he can fly around the fucking room like a bat outta hell and put me on my ass without hurting _his_ dumb ass, then I think he'll be okay without a babysitter."

"I second that, my friend." Ichigo's strong, smooth voice rang out from behind, startling the three of them. His hands were shoved negligently in the pockets of his black pants as he leaned haphazardly against the wall.

"What?" He asked innocently, "Did you guys think I'd let you plan this shit without me? Not fucking likely."

Rukia was shocked. He was so acting so unbelievably confident-cocky, even-and she didn't know what to make of it. His voice, his stance, the strength in his words…it was all a complete 180 from the way he was before and Rukia was in awe of him.

"I know you all probably think I can't handle this. You think I'm gonna lose my cool and fuck everything up, but you're wrong. I'm not gonna do anything stupid and I'm not gonna lose it." He started pacing and raking his hands through his hair, "I don't know how to describe it to you. I'm not saying that I'm completely healed or anything, but…I feel so much better. Stronger." He looked at each of them, imploring them to understand, "I know you're worried about me. I get that. I haven't really given you any reason to trust that I won't fuck up monumentally. Even so, I need you to understand. This is _my_ family we're talking about…my father_._ What kind of man would I be if I let any one of you risk your lives if I don't do the same? I _need_ to do this. I need to be the man I was always meant to be."

They were all a little choked up after that, but Grimm spoke first, "Fuck, man…no reason to trust you? Everyday we spent in that hell hole together was a reason to trust you. You've always had my back and I've never had to worry with you there. You know I'm with you come hell or high water."

Ichigo looked at Nel, "Neli?"

She seemed to melt at hearing her old nickname. It was like all the bad shit had never happened and her Ichi was back. She ran to him and gave him a tight hug. After a second, his arms went around her and crushed her to him. Tears threatened to spill as she whispered into his neck, "Of course I'm with you. How could I be anything but on your side?"

Rukia took a deep breath forced herself to look away from them. She was determined not to release her jealous, inner bitch again-at least not on Ichigo or their friends. Of course, all bets were off if some random slut put their hands on him.

In spite of her best efforts, Grimm noticed her discomfort. Nel and Ichigo's obvious affection for one another didn't bother him, but he could see it ripping right through Rukia and it brought a sadistic grin to his face.

When they broke apart, Nel went straight to Grimm and held him even tighter than she did his friend. Ichigo took a deep breath and turned to Rukia, "What about you, Rukia? Do you trust me enough work with me? Will you help me find-and hopefully save-my father?"

Looking into his beautiful, amber eyes, Rukia nodded with a small smile, "What did you have in mind?" The smile her words elicited was blindingly beautiful and Rukia knew then and there that she would do anything to see it again.

They heard a woman's gasp from a few feet away "Ichigo?"

"Rangiku-san…"

"You're awake!" Ran screamed. Rukia barely had a chance to squeak, "No, he's still hur-!" before Ran squealed and launched herself at him. Rukia decided that it was her job to make the ultimate sacrifice for him and moved to block her path. She actually managed to catch her voluptuous friend…however; it was nearly at the expense of her life. They crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs, hair, and oxygen-deprived dirty words.

When all was said and done, Rukia found herself being slowly suffocated by the funbags of her best friend and struggled to breath, "Rrraaann…gef off meeee!"

"Oh, sorry Ruki-chan," Ran said with a slight blush as she pushed herself off her friend. "I guess I got a little carried away."

As she pulled in deep gulps of air, Rukia nodded absently, "Just-_haaa haaa_-don't-_wheeeeze_-do it-_haaaaa_again."

"So," Ran said once Rukia caught her breath, "You're okay, Ichigo? Healthy and…okay?"

"Yeah," He knew she wanted to know if his mind was still totally fucked, so he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I'm good."

She let out a relieved sigh before turning to Nel, Grimm, and Rukia, "And we're _all_ good, now?"

Nel cracked a smile at their ditzy friend and nodded, "Yes, Rangiku m'dear…we're working it all out."

"Great!" She squealed again and this time aimed her assault at Nel and Grimm, squeezing the couple, "Cuz I really missed all of us being best friends and…" She seemed distracted for a moment and frowned slightly. She kind of let Nel go for the most part to focus her hug on Grimmjow, "Do you have any idea how great you're built?" She took a big whiff of him, "And you smell really, really goo-oooommmppphh!" She got the air knocked out her when Nel _accidentally _rammed her elbow into her friend's ribs. Nel knew that Ran was oblivious to what happened recently, so she felt a little bad, but she wanted to be very fucking clear as to what was acceptable where Grimm was concerned.

"Sorry," Ran wheezed.

Grimm just grinned and pulled Nel tightly to his side, "I fuckin love you, baby." Ichigo and Rukia couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous they all were.

"Okay," Rangiku finally said after catching _her_ breath, "So what were you guys talking about when I walked up?"

That seemed to sober everyone up, and Rukia looked to Ichigo for permission. He understood her silent question and nodded to let her know it was okay.

As Rukia ran through her explanation yet again, Ichigo was thinking of what was to come. There were so many variables to consider-so many things could go wrong-but the most important thing was that his friends stayed safe. They were risking their lives by going up against Aizen…he wouldn't let them down.

When Rukia had finished her explanation, Rangiku was amazed. "Wow," She said wonderingly. "I can't believe this…talk about fate, right? That is so crazy!" Ran suddenly got a look on her face as if she'd just remembered something. "Oh noooo," She groaned. "I totally forgot that I have a date tonight!" She waved sheepishly at everyone as she pranced away, "Sorry, but…well, you guys know me. I can't just pass up good sex! When I get back, tell me the plan, cuz ya know I'm toootally in!"

Everyone sort of looked at each other and grinned. There was something strangely comforting about Ran's crazy antics…it made all of them feel normal.

When she was gone, however, it was time to get back to the problem at hand, "Okay, first of all, I don't want anyone freaking out or getting worried about me, okay? That would definitely be counterproductive." When they all nodded in agreement, he continued, "Rukia," He said commandingly, "You are going to that party." Before she could speak, he held up a hand to stop her. "We need to infiltrate their clan sooner rather than later, and as far as I can tell, your plan is the most viable option we have. But don't worry…you won't be alone. I'll be going with you." He saw all of them about to object but he didn't stop, "We need everyone to continue believing that I'm your slave. That way, no one will question my presence at your side."

"Well you're not going without me!" Grimm said belligerently.

"I was hoping you'd say that…you see, I figured that you and I…"

"NO!" Rukia finally yelled. "Over my dead and dying body!" Nel said at the same time.

Ichigo and Grimm looked at them, kind of surprised at their vehement tones.

The women exchanged worried glances, but Rukia was the first to speak up, "There is no way you two are going to that gathering."

"Why the hell not?" Ichigo said with a shake of his head.

"Because," Nel replied. "There is a lot of bad stuff that goes on at these things and it's not something you need to be involved in."

"Liiiiike whaaaat?" Grimm asked slowly.

"Like none of your business," Nel snapped. "All you need to know is that you are _not _going!"

"Are you serious?" Grimm's tone was incredulous as he looked at the women, "Are you seriously telling us that we aren't _allowed_ to go to that fucking party?"

Rukia smirked, "Let me rephrase…there is no way _in hell_ that you two will be there. You're both way too young and volatile to attend."

"Sooo…it's too dangerous for us but you two will be there? Is that right?" Ichigo's voice was deadly calm as he pinned Rukia with his gaze.

Her smirk faded away and Rukia looked extremely uncomfortable, "That's right."

His eyes hardened even more at her reply, "No…that's wrong and you know it." His eyes swept to include Nel. "We don't belong to you anymore, remember? You can't _forbid_ us from doing a damn thing."

"Ichigo," Rukia implored, "It's not about us owning you or forbidding you or anything like that, it's just…we're just…scared."

Neither his expression nor his tone relented, "From your own mouth you promised to be done with the lies and manipulations-even if it's for my own good. I think now is the perfect time for you to practice what you preach…tell us what the hell is so awful about these gatherings."

Rukia looked at Nel and both of them sighed in defeat. He was right and they knew it. They were grown men…extremely strong, wonderfully intelligent grown men and they had the right to make their own decisions.

Nel began the explanation, "They start out fairly standard: people arrive, the host greets them, and everyone mingles. All of the power players show up to these things and a lot of clan business is conducted and actually, they're usually the only ones who abstain from the 'festivities'. Anyhow, generally a toast is made to the host's generosity and then…dinner."

"Dinner," Rukia continued, "Is what they call it, but that's actually our little inside joke. Alcohol is the appetizer and the host's drug or drugs of choice-specifically made for demons-becomes the main course. The soudaishou of each clan usually stays sober because someone needs to keep order, but almost everyone else participates." Ichigo swallowed hard and looked at Grimm as they processed that information. Grimm had never gotten high as a demon and Ichigo…well, everyone remembered what happened the last time he took drugs…and those were made for _humans. _"And then there's dessert. That's when they bring in a bunch of humans for us to feed from. Most of our kind are so vicious that the humans rarely survive and no one skips dessert at one of our parties-to do so would be an affront to the host."

Nel picked up where she left off, "So, after 'dinner', it's time for the entertainment portion of the evening. There are never any activities set in stone, but with such powerful substances coursing through everyone's systems, there is usually only one thing on the menu." She took a deep breath and made sure they were looking at her before she continued, "Sex."

Rukia gave the piece de resistance, "Lots and lots of sex…with anyone and everyone. These things turn into orgies the likes of which you've never seen."

Rukia's words turned Ichigo's face to stone. His voice was deceptively calm as he inquired "How many?"

She knew exactly what he meant. He wanted to know how many of these Rukia had been to and she dreaded answering him. To her credit, she didn't look away as she finally got the nerve to respond, "A lot."

Ichigo's eyes closed as he struggled for control. Grimmjow made no such effort when he saw Nel's guilty face and a low growl emanated from deep within his throat. His voice was thick with rage as he addressed her, "And just how many of these goddamned things have _you_ been involved in!"

Nel swallowed hard. "Well, I'm really old, so…too many," She whispered.

"Mother _fucker_!" Grimm put his fist through the nearest wall.

Nel flinched at the bone-crunching impact, but it was the look on his face that got to her the most-he was absolutely livid. It's not that she'd never seen him angry before, but this was different. This was anger beyond anything she ever seen from him before…he looked like he was holding himself back from hitting her.

To see such fury on his face-directed at her-hurt like hell but she was more confused than anything. She wasn't quite sure what the problem was. She never hid things from him…he knew she was no angel. That was one of the things that they bonded over in the past-they were both so fucked up that they were perfect for each other.

Nel decided that it must be due to the change. After all, he was a new demon and as such, his emotions were amplified exponentially. Her expression softened and she attempted to soothe his beast, "Grimm, I haven't been to one of those in a very long time."

He looked skeptically at her, "A long time, huh? When was the last time? Did you stop going to them when you met me?"

Nel looked ashamed for the first time. It wasn't until just before she took him from Seireitei that she decided not to attend anymore, "That doesn't matter, Grimm…what matters is that I love you and I'm not going to do any of that shit tomorrow."

His eyes flashed blue fire at her evasiveness, "Why not? You've obviously been to one recently or you would've given me a real fucking answer. No reason to hold back now…I sure as fuck won't stop you!"

"Grimm," Ichigo warned lowly, "You don't mean that shit. It's the past and you need to get over it. You love Nel and she loves you, so let it go."

"Fuck that, man," He said with a snarl. "I know that woman better than anyone. She loves to get fucked up even more than we do and that's why she doesn't want me there…probably wants to meet up with some of her old fuck-buddies."

Nel gasped in outrage. She loved this man, but her own demonic instincts were rising at his baiting, "How _dare_ you?" She got right in his face and practically hissed. "Where the hell do you get off judging me with a past like yours? Tell me, Grimm, how many nameless, faceless sluts have _you_ fucked? Huh?" Grimm's jaw and fists were clinched as she railed at him, and his eyes went cold. "What's the matter baby, can't count that high?"

Grimm may have been in the wrong to start with, but when Ichigo saw him start to shut down, that didn't fucking matter. Even though he seemed like a hothead to everyone else, Grimm didn't ever lose his calm-not really-and he most certainly didn't show pain. So seeing him show this kind of emotion sent Ichigo's protective instincts into overdrive. Grimm was always the strong one-he was always the one Ichigo counted on to back him no matter what, and there was no way in hell that Ichigo wouldn't do the same.

Rukia saw Ichigo heading toward the quarreling couple, so she did the same. "Nel," Rukia said conciliatorily, "He's just upset, Nel…he doesn't mean any of this. He's extremely fucking young and you know how new demons are…" She tried to pry Nel out of his face, but to no avail.

"Oh hell no!" She snatched her arm out of Rukia's grasp, "If he wants to do this right now, we are going to fucking _do_ this. So where were we, Grimm? Oh that's right, you were gonna tell me how many people you fucked on a daily basis?" Noticing Ichigo by his side, she included him in her tirade, "Or maybe you could tell me how many sex parties the two of you starred in?"

Grimm's eyes were black and Ichigo could see that he was about to lose it, so he stepped protectively in front of his friend, "We never had any fucking options, Nel. You know that."

By this time, Grimm was thoroughly pissed and refused to back down, "Yeah, she knows…she's just being a bitch because I called her out for being a slut by _choice!_"

She glared at him, outrage turning her own eyes dark. "Because I had lots of sex in the past-even though I haven't been with anyone else in two years-you think_ I'm_ the slut?"

"That's right," Grimmjow finally said, "That's exactly fucking right. You chose to do that shit and we did it to survive."

Ichigo couldn't see a positive outcome for any of them right now, so he tried to pull his friend away. When Rukia saw Nel gearing up to flay him alive, she tried to intercede once more, "You don't want to do this…you're gonna regret every word. Trust me. I've been down this road too many times. Just let it go."

Her eyes raked slowly over Rukia before pasting a cold, triumphant smile on her face. "Survival, huh? Were you just _surviving_ when you fucked _her_?"

Rukia sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly before bracing herself for the onslaught to come.

For a moment, Grimm's face was full of regret and Ichigo spoke up in his defense, "You know it was my fault…he was just being my friend."

"I think that was going above and beyond the call of duty for any friend. But okay, let's say he was just being a really good friend…what about what came after that, Ichigo?" Both men froze as old wounds were immediately ripped open.

Grimmjow's mind went straight to that moment…It was the most vulnerable he'd felt in years and she knew that. _She wouldn't go there,_ he thought desperately. His breathing turned harsh and he fisted his hands to keep them from shaking. She knew how that moment affected him-how fucking sick he felt because of it. More importantly, she knew how he _still_ felt. _She said she understood…she said it was okay._

_She would never fucking go there. _

Nel was on a roll and inertia could be a real bitch. "What's the matter, baby? Don't want to be reminded of that? Or is it that you don't want to be reminded of what you can't _have?_"

Ichigo saw the panic mounting on his friend's face and moved protectively in front of him, "That's enough, Nel. You made your point, so just stop."

"No!" She screamed. He wasn't the only one with demon blood and hers was boiling. "I will not just stop! I've given him _everything_ and how does he repay me? By judging me and calling _me _a slut? I don't think so!" Nel was so intent on being right that she didn't care about what it was doing to Grimm…she wanted him to feel this. She wanted him to know that he was _wrong. _

With black eyes blazing, Nel pointed one wickedly sharp claw at her lover, "_He's_ the one that wants to fuck his best friend!"

As soon as the words left her lips, Nel knew that she'd gone too far. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to cover her mouth…as if that could undo what had just been said.

Ichigo snarled at her, "What the fuck is your problem, Nel? Yeah, he was wrong, but he's a brand-fucking-new demon…what's your excuse?" When he turned around to check on his friend, Grimm steadfastly avoided looking at Ichigo. Instead, he walked around him and glared at Nel.

Nel was horrified by her behavior, but when she saw his face, her shame knew no bounds. "I'm so sorry," She said softly. "I'm sorry, baby…I shouldn't have said that. Please, Grimm…"

He stood tall and glared at her with eyes that were positively glacial, "What do you have to be sorry for, Neliel? You're right." He moved like a wraith-blindingly fast-to stand right in front of her. When she would have stepped back, he grabbed her around the back of the neck and pulled her close and slammed his mouth against hers in a kiss meant to punish. As he backed her into the wall, he was practically fucking her with his mouth, when he suddenly pulled away. His voice turned ice cold as he whispered in her ear, "I _do_ want to fuck him…but I guess you'll do."

Still drugged from his kiss, it took Nel a moment to process his words. As soon as she figured it out, she delivered a ringing slap to his face.

When he heard Grimm call her by her full name, Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief. In the past, when they argued, this was how they solved it. Grimm would go all _dom _on her ass, things would get physical, and then they'd work through their shit. Most people would think that it was totally fucked, but it worked for them.

He could relate.

Rukia moved toward them to stop their fight, but he laid a restraining hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She didn't know them as well as he did, but everything was good now. They would be fine.

Grimm grabbed the hand she slapped him with and twisted it, forcing her to turn around and shoved her face first into the wall, "I don't care how wrong you think I was to get pissed off. Got me? I don't give a flying fuck. After everything you've just told me about this motherfucking party," He purred in her ear, "There is no _fucking_ way in _hell_ that you will _ever_ go to one of those things without me, ever again. Is that understood?"

This was the first time they'd played this game with his new strength and Nel was practically panting from excitement. Extremely horny from their version of foreplay, all she could do was nod in response as he pressed his body firmly against hers.

She wasn't sure why Ichigo wouldn't let her interfere, but Rukia was extremely uncomfortable watching their increasingly sexual display. As if sensing her discomfort, Grimmjow pinned sex-laden eyes on her, "We're _all_ going to this fucking thing…got it midget?" Before she could respond, he turned Nel around and tossed her over his shoulder. When she squirmed to get away, he slapped her ass hard and turned back to Ichigo, "Now, we're gonna go fuck, so you two work your shit out by the time we get back."

Ichigo smirked at his friend and nodded, but as soon as they were gone, he felt the weight of his own issues squarely on top of him once more. He knew that they needed to talk about what was going to happen at the gathering, but that could wait. There were more pressing matters to attend to. He took a deep breath, stood tall, and turned toward Rukia.

Usually, he never noticed her small stature, but without all that fierce, in-your-face attitude…he could see just how tiny she was. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she was looking at the ground, almost childlike in her reticence. All he really wanted to do was hold her close and offer her any reassurance that would bring light into her eyes, but he held back.

When Ichigo was in the room earlier, thinking of the best way to coexist with her, he came upon one very undesirable option…but it was his best one. He had to do this for both of them. If they ever had any chance at a future, then he had to do this.

His resolve firmly in place once more, Ichigo finally broke the silence, "Rukia, we need to talk. Can we go to the garden?"

Her voice was surprisingly upbeat, "Sure," She chirped with false happiness.

They walked in silence until they arrived at the garden, then Rukia turned nervously toward him, "If it's about the party, I'm resigned to you guys going. We're just going to have to think of the best way to…"

"We'll figure all of that out later," Ichigo interrupted and got straight to the point. "We need to talk about what you asked me before."

He watched her closely as she looked up at him. There was confusion apparent in her sapphire gaze. "What I asked earlier?"

"I'm talking about when you asked me if I would stay with you." When understanding dawned in her eyes, she wore an oddly hopeful look and Ichigo hated that he was going to have to crush it.

"Since we're working together to find my dad, I think it's best to keep up the pretense that you still own me. So it would probably make the most sense for me to stay here…for now."

Before she looked away, he could see that she'd understood perfectly. That spark of hope he'd seen earlier was snuffed out and dread replaced it. "That makes sense," She said quietly.

Extremely unhappy to be causing her pain, Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and focused. He took a quick breath and said the words that were currently trying to choke him, "But after this whole thing is over, I don't know what I'll do. I-I don't know if I can stay…"

As she processed his words, Rukia's face was perfectly composed. The only thing that gave away her feelings was the slight tremble he noticed in her clasped hands.

God, he hated hurting her, but the rest needed to be said. This was the most important part for both of their sanities, but it was going to be so hard for him to follow through with. "While I'm still here, I'm going to need a separate room because I'm not…we can't…be together."

Rukia sank slowly to a nearby bench and seemed to shrink in on herself as her composure finally slipped. She hugged herself and nodded numbly as she stared at the dirt, "I-I understand. I'm not…good for you. You deserve so much better."

"You've got it all wrong. This isn't about you…" It was like she was in her own universe and his frustration mounted, "Rukia! Look at me, damnit!" When she didn't comply, Ichigo paced a few steps then stopped in front of her. He grabbed her chin and forced her head up, but when he saw the tears in her eyes, he cursed loudly and dropped to his knees. His words were much softer as he caressed her silky cheek, "Please, Rukia…listen to me. I promise you that I'm not doing this to punish you." His eyes begged her to understand, "I never lied to you…I do love you. That's why I'm doing this, baby. We can't keep going like we have-we've got to be different. _I've _got to be different, but I can't do that if I don't even know who the hell I am."

Ichigo could tell that she was listening and he was determined for her to know his thoughts. They had to be honest or they'd never have a chance. He stood up and walked a few feet away before continuing, "Sex was all I knew-it was all that defined me-and that's why…that's why I'm not going to do that right now. Not with you…not with _anyone_. I want to learn how to stand on my own two feet and I can't do that if I fall back into all my old habits. For all our sakes, I have to be better than what I was. Only, I don't know anything about myself, Rukia. I don't know what I like or dislike and I have no idea of what I'm going to do with my life. I want to know that. I want to know _me_."

Rukia stood up and strode purposely to him. When she placed her hands lightly on his chest and rose up on her toes, Ichigo froze. She kissed him so softly and so tenderly, that he could have dreamt it and when she backed away, there was an angelic smile on her face as she looked at him. "You're right, Ichigo. You deserve to do all of that and I will do everything in my power to help you." She swallowed hard but her eyes were determined, "And I swear, no matter what you decide to do about _us_…I will always be here for you and I will _always_ love you."

Ichigo's smile was brilliantly carefree and, as always, Rukia was bowled over by it, "I'm so glad you understand. Now that we've got the important stuff out of the way…" He smirked, "How about we put our heads together and figure out the best way to save my dad."

~X~

A/N—Yeah, you know me…couldn't help throwing in that extra angst;) good for you, though cuz that caused this chappy to be twice as long. Hope you all liked it! Next chapter…it's PARTY TIME, BABYYYYY!


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N—Okay, you all know me pretty well by now, right? You know that all my best laid plans get screwed up when I think for too long. Soooo…my brain wouldn't shut off so the party is gonna have to be broken up. I'M SORRY! I didn't lie, though-It _does _start in this chapter, it's just that the very best parts will be in 38…sorry if this aggravates you but that's how I had to do it to keep this from getting monstrously long. There's actually a lot of content in this chapter though, so I hope you enjoy it;)

Before I forget, another of my wonderful readers did some truly amazing fanart (seriously, Kubo should hire this chick cuz she can DRAW!) so check it out…it is EXTREMELY hot! (no spaces o'course)

kitsune23star. deviantart. com/ gallery/#/d49kqu9

Thanks to my wonderful readers who have stayed with me all this time…you should be considered for sainthood.

Without further ado, on with the fuckery…

Chapter 37

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Noooo!" Ichigo finally roared.

A few seconds passed before he heard Rukia's barely-audible, "Yes."

Aggravated beyond belief, he threw his hands in the air, "You are not going there by yourself and that's final!"

_Shit_, she thought wryly, _he is sooo fucking hot when he's angry._ "In case you've forgotten, Ichigo, you are not the only one who isn't a slave around here. You can't forbid _me_ from doing a damn thing either!" Rukia turned her back on him and crossed her arms with a loud, "Huuummmfff." He didn't see the secret smile on her pretty lips.

"DAMN IT, Rukia!" Completely frustrated, Ichigo raked his fingers through those unruly locks, "This isn't up for debate." His tone turned pleading, "It's not safe for you to go into that place alone. I thought we settled this the other day when we said we were going to work together. How is it working together if you won't let me go to the mansion with you?"

"I've explained this to you, Ichigo. This is a reconnaissance mission. As such, I will be much less conspicuous wandering the halls than you would. If I'm stopped, I can simply say that I wanted to explore my new home."

Pissed off yet again, Ichigo lashed out, "That is complete bullshit, Rukia, and you know it! If you went there alone, that little prick would just want to…" Ichigo's eyes turned frosty as he spat the next words, "You can't exactly wander the halls if you're stuck in his fucking bedroom all night, now can you?"

Rukia simply gaped at him. After the conversation they'd had the other day, she never thought she'd hear such blatant jealousy drip from his tongue. Just knowing that he still cared enough to get pissed off made her almost giddy. She gathered her wits about her, though, fully prepared to battle to the death for his agreement on this point, "It is _not_ bullshit and I would _not_ be stuck in his bedroom." When Ichigo scoffed at her words, she scowled, "_Becaaauuuse_ he's not going to be 'with it' enough to do a damn thing."

At that, Ichigo's ears seemed to perk up, "What do you mean?"

"We've told you what goes on at these things and Ulquiorra doesn't exactly abstain from anything. Even if he doesn't get completely wasted, I plan to ensure that he will sleep through the night and wake up none the wiser. I asked Unohana Retsu to prepare the strongest sedative she could possibly concoct, and it just arrived today by courier. When we're close to the Aizen fortress, I'll give it to him. By the time we reach his room, he won't know his own name, let alone be aware of the fact that I'm not in said room."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, "I still don't understand how you're going to explain visiting their dungeons. How is that part of a pre-matrimony tour?"

"Simple," Rukia chirped. "I'm going to say I'm looking for 'toys' to use on Ulquiorra."

He face-palmed at that and kept his hand over his eyes as his chin rested on his chest. She could have sworn she heard him counting to ten. "Rukia," He said when he could finally face her again, "There is _still_ no reason for you to be there alone. You _know_ that he wouldn't be adverse to me coming along, so why couldn't we both go? That way, I can make sure you stay safe."

Rukia sobered immediately at his question. She swore that she'd be honest with him, so this would be yet another test of her resolve. He needed to know the real reason she didn't want him to come along. She took a deep breath, dreading the look that would inevitably cross his face when she dredged up the past. "Ichigo, don't you remember what I had to do the last time Ulquiorra was around? I had to treat you like…nothing. Do you remember what that felt like?" As she watched, his eyes seemed to glaze over as he remembered that terrible day. _That_ was what she didn't want to see, "Exactly. It was fucking horrible and I _refuse_ to do that again." She walked close to him and cupped his cheek in her hand, silently begging him to allow her this contact, "I mean it, Ichigo. I _will not_ do that again. I will never treat you like you're nothing to me. I can't do that anymore…it's beyond even my considerable acting skills," She quipped. "So for this to be believable, I can't have you anywhere near me or that bastard."

He stepped back as he forced himself to sever the contact. His voice was tight with emotion, "Then why did you agree to me attending the party at all?"

She smirked, "Because you wouldn't take no for an answer, you stubborn ass. However," She turned serious once more, "That's why you can't be around me during the party, either. If I'm going to pull this off and fool everyone, I need to be able to concentrate. When we do find ourselves in the same vicinity, you'll just have to stay quiet. So you will arrive and stay with Nel, Grimm, and Ran for the duration of the party. I'm going to tell Ulquiorra that we haven't been together since I agreed to marry him and that I've basically...I'm going to tell him that I've basically given you to Ran. So when you're at the party," She gulped back the bile this thought brought up, "You'll have to act like you guys are_ together_." Another thought occurred to her just then, "Oh, and don't forget that no one outside of our small group knows that you're a demon and it needs to stay that way."

His eyes flashed fire yet again as he replied sardonically, "So I'm just supposed to act like I'm a regular human who's fucking your best friend but do absolutely _nothing_ to find my dad. Do I have that about right?"

Rukia flinched at his agitated words but placed a placating hand on his clenched forearm, "Ichigo, there's nothing for you to do right now _except_ backup my story and it's extremely important that no one finds out you're a demon. That would raise questions that we're not prepared to answer right now." She took a deep, fortifying breath before continuing, "But when the time comes to free your father, I promise that you will be on the front lines, even though I will positively _hate_ that. And you _know_ I'm going to hate the other part…about you and Ran," She finished sullenly.

Ichigo stood quietly, processing her words for a moment. He finally looked at her again and in his eyes she saw a sort of calm resignation. When he spoke, his voice was strong and steady, "I'll agree to this on two conditions: The first is that you will inform your father of your plans and get his approval beforehand. The second is that if you're not back by tomorrow afternoon, we will storm that fucking place and get you out. Do you agree?"

Her heart stuttered at his words and Rukia smiled playfully, "Why, Ichigo…you sound almost worried about me."

Her words had the opposite effect than what she'd intended. When Ichigo realized that he'd let his feelings slip yet again, he shut them down as quickly as possible. "I would worry about anyone who was risking their life for me or my family…even if it was a stranger off the street."

She tried to keep him from noticing, but his cold words cut deep. The warmth that had previously flowed through her veins turned to ice in a second. The smile fell from her lips and she straightened her back subconsciously, "Yes, well, in that case…I agree to your terms. Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish getting dressed. Ulquiorra will be here soon."

Ichigo's lips tightened but he simply nodded in return. He turned on his heel and walked out without a backwards glance, leaving her standing all alone.

As she stared at the empty place he'd so recently occupied, Rukia shivered unconsciously. It had been hundreds of years since Rukia had felt the cold.

Right now, she was fucking freezing.

~X~

Ichigo just walked away.

Utterly calm and ruthlessly deliberate, he just left her standing there with pain bleeding from her eyes.

He just left her there.

Outwardly, he wore no expression…but inside, Ichigo was less than well. In fact, he felt like the worst sort of bastard. When Ichigo finally made it to his newly appointed suite, he closed the door quietly behind him and promptly put his fist through the fucking wall.

He'd known it was going to be hard to be around her, but this was damn well impossible. How long did that even _take_? Two days? Not even that…one and a half at best. One and one half fucking days and his newfound 'resolve' was already cracking under the pressure.

Pathetic.

The worst part of it all was that he was hurting her because of his weakness. He told her that they couldn't be together and what did he do? Acted like he fucking _owned _her. Ichigo sank down onto the nearest sofa and rested his head on his hand. What the hell was he going to do? How was he supposed to deal with this shit? He couldn't…that much was glaringly obvious by the way he'd just gone psycho-jealous at the mere thought of _him_.

But what choice did he have?

He had to deal with this. Nothing had changed and Ichigo supposed that was the problem. He was still the same…pretty much. Sure, he didn't necessarily want to jump off a cliff anymore, but he was still fucked in the head. Apparently, so much so that he sent Rukia mixed signals and hurt her unnecessarily.

Ichigo shoved himself off the couch and growled in frustration, "Gaaaaahhh! What's wrong with me!"

"Ain't that the motherfuckin' question of the century?" Grimm's amused voice spoke from the doorway.

Ichigo shot him a look and rolled his eyes, "Whadya want, Grimm…I'm kinda busy right now."

Grimmjow shrugged as he sauntered into the room, "Nothing much …just thought you might wanna get the show on the road."

When Ichigo just stared at him, Grimmjow grinned, "Party? Drugs? Demonic orgy? Any of that ringin' a bell, Ichi? We gotta get dressed, bro…we're leaving soon and Nel's crackin' the whip on my ass," He grinned mischievously, "Literally."

"Too much info, dumbass," Ichigo sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So," Grimm said with some discomfort. "What _is_ wrong with you? You look like shit, man."

That brought a ghost of a smile to Ichigo's face, "Thanks, Grimm…that means a lot coming from you."

"I'm serious, baka…you were in some deep fucking thought when I walked in and talking to yourself like a damn fool." He shrugged nonchalantly, "Thought you might wanna…I don't know…talk about it or some shit."

Ichigo's head dropped a bit, "Yeah, about that…I'm just having a hard time with Rukia and…_fuck!_ Nevermind, Grimm…I don't wanna talk about it."

"You're havin' a hard time picturing that dude fuckin' your woman?"

Ichigo glared at his insensitive friend before reclaiming his seat on the sofa, "Damn Grimm, what part of 'I don't wanna talk about it' didn't you understand? Besides, she's not my woman anymore." Thoroughly frustrated by his thoughts, Ichigo groaned miserably, "I can't be with her right now, but I can't stop feeling like this."

"Like what?" Grim asked seriously.

"Like she _is_ my woman," Ichigo dropped his head in his hands as he continued, "I just think about that little prick's hands on her and I want to…" He squeezed his fists together and growled, "I just wanna rip his fucking heart out, Grimm." Ichigo looked helplessly at his friend, "I don't think I can do this. If I feel this way just thinking about it, what about when I actually see it? How the hell am I supposed to rein this shit in?"

"The same way you always do, Ichigo. You just do what you gotta do, man. It's as simple as that. Your dad and your sisters' happiness depend on how well you handle your shit, but don't forget…I'll be there. I'll make sure you stay straight and that's a promise."

"But Grimm…what if I _can't_? I'm wound so fucking tight right now that I feel like I'm gonna break and we haven't even left the house yet!"

A thought went through Grimmjow's head, but he discarded it immediately. Ichigo, however, saw the look pass over his friends face. "What?" He demanded. "What are you thinking?"

Grimm looked away uncomfortably, "Nothing."

"Nothing, my ass!" Ichigo exclaimed. "What the hell were you just thinking? You know you can't lie to me, motherfucker!"

"Fine," Grimm spat, "I was just thinking that maybe we could…take the edge off. But," He said quickly, "That's probably a really bad fucking idea, so I wasn't gonna say anything."

Ichigo's gaze turned contemplative as he thought about what his friend was suggesting. He couldn't deny that it was tempting. Hell, he'd been feeling that gnawing need to use for a while now, but he'd been too fucking distracted to pay it heed. Right now, though, he was paying attention.

"What do you have?" Ichigo asked. He knew that Grimm was never without some form of mind-altering substance, so it was just a question of what it would be. Eros wouldn't work in this instance. It was always their drug of choice because of their line of work; however that wasn't the only one they'd used. There was one herb in particular that they would smoke to unwind after a long night of fucking strangers and right now, that would be perfect.

"Just forget I said anything, okay…you're trying to fix your life and I don't need to drag you back into that shit. Hell man, I haven't even tried anything since I became like this," He said, indicating his new demon form. "I'd probably just freak the fuck out and kill you or some shit."

"Che," Ichigo snorted, "As if you _could_, asshole. I think we proved that the other day, didn't we?"

Grimm's eyes flashed blue fire as he hissed at his friend, "Shut the fuck up before I shut you up!" Ichigo just grinned but Grimm's earlier words did cause him to rethink this idea. _Did_ he want to go back down that path? Did he want to use drugs as a crutch again? Did he want to see the disappointed look in Rukia's eyes when she found out?

Fuck no.

He'd just have to deal with this shit on his own. "Alright Grimm, let's just forget it, then. Besides, we need to get dressed before your lady storms in here and kicks both our asses."

As the words fell from his lips, both men heard the rattling of a carriage pulling up around front. Ichigo's face went still and dark as he realized that Aizen Ulquiorra was here to take Rukia away from him.

He held himself rigidly still, refusing to go to the window and see them drive away. Hearing her fake, throaty laughter was torture enough. Grimm's eyes were trained on his friend as the carriage finally pulled away and he saw Ichigo release a pent-up breath.

"Grimm," Ichigo said as he finally met his friend's gaze, "Forget what I just said and bring whatever you have. Let's light that shit up."

Nonjudgmental and perpetually unafraid, Grimm grinned wickedly, "Whatever you say, my friend…whatever you say."

~X~

Rukia sighed and feigned interest in whatever Ulquiorra was saying. The last time she checked, they were on the subject of how awe-inspiring his father was and how one day he hoped to inspire such fear in his underlings. Fucking prick. She could not _believe_ she'd actually touched this man's pitiful member. How drunk must she have been?

"Don't you agree, my dear?" Ulquiorra drew her attention once more.

Rukia panicked for a moment, completely unaware of what the hell he'd been saying. She relied on her acting skills and his inherent narcissism for a reply, "I agree completely, Ulquiorra-kun. You are so right." Her cheeks hurt from all this thrice-damned smiling, but Rukia was determined not to screw this up. When she saw him puff up with self-importance and smile condescendingly, she wanted to puke…but she knew she'd hit her mark perfectly.

Rukia moved closer to the pale creature and looked adoringly into his green eyes. After all, that was the only part of his body that didn't make her want to gag. He settled his long, thin arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. When he leaned down to place his lips on hers, she turned away demurely. "Ulquiorra-kun, I don't think we should do that right now."

She could see the anger clouding his eyes, so she rushed to placate him. She placed a hand on his cool cheek and gave him a smile guaranteed to get his blood rushing. "It's not that I don't want you," She purred and gave him a look that shot straight to his dick, "Because I _do_. It's just that," She lowered turned away from him and looked away as if ashamed, "I've been with so many men-including you-and I just wish I could forget my past and start fresh with you." Rukia actually did get choked up as she spoke because those are the very words she wanted to say to Ichigo.

He ran a hand through her hair and Rukia shuddered with what _he_ thought was desire, "I completely understand, Rukia-chan, how you would want to forget all those other distasteful creatures who came before me. However, the night you and I spent together was too magical to forget. Sometimes I lie in bed at night reminiscing about it and I cannot wait to repeat it, but I will be patient."

Rukia nodded, "I want our wedding night to mean something to us. I know it's not much but…I-I haven't been with _anyone_ since we decided to become husband and wife because I want to be as pure as I can be for _you_."

His face softened slightly but his voice was harsh as he asked, "Does that include your slave?" Rukia nodded shyly, "That includes _everyone. _I haven't touched Ichigo and I will not do so." The next part galled her to say, but Rukia knew it was important. "Last week, after his embarrassing display with you, I decided that I no longer had use for him…not when I have you. I have practically given him to Rangiku. She's been begging to play with him for awhile now." She could see his ego swell and knew she had the bastard-hook, line, and sinker.

"I do want you to know, however, that once we are husband and wife, your slave will be welcome in our home," He offered graciously. "I'm sure you paid a great deal for him and it would be a waste if we refused to utilize his obvious…talents. Besides, ever since that day at your home where he was so insolent to me, I've wanted to put that boy in his place." He chuckled at his own jest, but his eyes were pure evil, "His place being beneath me, of course…preferably in chains."

Rukia was sickened by his perversion but hoped it didn't show on her face, "Of course, Ulquiorra-kun. Whatever makes you happy." Desperate to change the direction of this ill-fated conversation, Rukia began asking him questions about his clan and his vast holdings. Ulquiorra was more than happy to speak about himself and Rukia breathed a sigh of relief as she listened to his self-inflated ramblings.

When they reached Ukitake-sensei's mansion, however, her anxiety returned. She would have to fool everyone here, including Aizen Sosuke whom she didn't know very well, but throughout their world, he was known as the master of deception.

Rukia was jarred from her own musings as she finally saw Ulquiorra's hand reaching up for her from outside the carriage. She took a deep breath, put her hand in his, and stepped down. The hypnotic sounds of demonic music floated out to them as she took a look around. It had been awhile since she'd seen this many demons turn out for one of these things and Rukia was immediately on edge. It seemed as though Ukitake-sensei's party was going to be one for the record books.

Great.

Keeping Ichigo safe and away from all these unsavory creatures was going to be monumental. If only she weren't stuck with this pompous ass, she could help. As it stood, however, the task of watching over him was going to fall to Nel, Grimm, and Ran-if the latter could stay sober long enough to assist them. Luckily, she knew that Nel and Grimm would die for him and that was some consolation.

"Rukia-chan, are you alright?" His voice sounded so oily to her ears, but Rukia pushed down her revulsion and smiled up at him, "As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." He smiled and the two of them began walking toward the entrance.

It was going to be a long night.

~X~

As it happens, Grimm didn't think that anything he had would be sufficient for what they had in mind. Instead, he brought something from Nel's personal collection. Anytime he'd seen her smoke this particular concoction, she would become so laid back that nothing would bother her.

It would be perfect for them tonight.

When he made it back to Ichigo's room, Grimm rolled up a blunt for each of them. Ichigo took his and, without thinking twice, lit up and took a long drag. Grimm did the same and before long, they were both feeling chill as fuck.

Both of them were sprawled out on the sofa, heads laid back, eyes half closed. As Ichigo exhaled the last bit of his, he sighed deeply, "I guess we should get dressed, huh?"

"I guess," Grimm agreed and took another long drag.

"So what the hell are we supposed to wear, anyway? Is this a traditional Japanese thing?" Ichigo asked languidly.

"Well," Grimm said with a half smile, "I have no fucking clue. Nel told me that demon parties are way different from human ones. Since they're all fucking ancient, they just wear what the hell ever…like if they were into European styles, they'll wear that. If it's Chinese they like, then that's what they wear. Nobody really cares, so I guess we just wear whatever."

"Damn Grimm…that was really fuckin' helpful," Ichigo grinned and then got serious. "Listen, I wanted to ask for your help tonight."

"Whadya need?"

"Nel and Rukia basically want us to do jack shit about finding my father and that just isn't going to work for me. So, I figured between the two of us, we could work over some of the females from that clan and find our own way into their fortress."

Grimm frowned at his request, "Nel ain't gonna like that, bro."

"I know, but we've always worked so well with each other and I just figured with both of us, it'd be a lot easier…" Ichigo stopped mid-sentence and shook his head, "_Fuck! _What the hell was I thinking? Never mind, Grimm. Forget I said anything. I shouldn't have asked you to do that. You've already done too much for me…"

"Hey, hey…easy, man. I didn't turn ya down…I just said Nel ain't gonna like it." His smile turned mischievous, "You know I've got your back, always. My only question is…how are we gonna do it with Nel breathing down our necks?"

"You'll include her in your scheme, of course!"

Both men dropped what they were smoking and cursed loudly at the surprise intrusion, "What the fuck, Nel? Do_ not_ fucking sneak up on us like that!"

Nel smirked as she strolled casually to stand in front of them, leaned down and picked up Grimm's discarded blunt. She raised one eyebrow and watched the two of them squirm like guilty children, "Smoking _my_ drugs and you don't even invite me?" She put it between her lips and took a long pull, "That's just plain rude, boys. Then, you try to make a plan and not involve me in it?" One more drag and it burned to her fingertips, "That is unacceptable," She said as she walked toward Ichigo's closet, "Now, you guys explain what my part will be in this little plan of yours while I pick out your clothes." She looked back at them over her shoulder, "Unless, of course, the plan is for you two to go naked?" When they smiled and shook their head, she continued looking. "Alright then," She threw some articles of clothing to each of them and stood before them with her hands on her hips, "Now, I need to go get myself ready…can I trust you two to get dressed without me supervising you every step of the way?" They nodded affirmatively, "Good, then Ran and I will meet you downstairs in half an hour. Oh, and don't forget to bring your katanas…no one attends without a weapon unless they're extremely adept at kidou and you guys don't know any yet." With that, Nel turned on her heel and walked out without another word.

Ichigo and Grimm looked at each other and smiled. They should have known that Nel would throw in with them.

After all, she'd never let them down before.

When they looked at what they'd been given, both were surprised to see traditional Japanese clothing.

Ichigo had a black hakama paired with a matching, sleeveless haori that was lined with red silk. In addition to showcasing his tattooed arm, Ichigo's haori was meant to be worn open…meaning his chest and abs were pretty much on full display. Grimm's hakama was white with a black belt. But in place of the haori, Nel had given him a sleeveless white vest, also lined with black.

The men decided that for this night, they would resurrect their looks from Seireitei…even if it was a pain in the ass to do so. They lined each other's eyes with the kohl that they had once used on a daily basis-Ichigo's black and Grimm's blue-knowing that the end result would be total female devastation. When they secured their katanas and stood side by side, Ichigo and Grimmjow grinned like the cocky bastards they were.

Those Aizen bitches didn't stand a chance.

The pair headed downstairs to meet the girls, but they were already there. Ichigo and Grimm skidded to a halt and their jaws practically hit the ground when they saw the vision the two beautiful women presented.

When Grimm saw his woman, Ichigo could have sworn he was drooling.

Nel's glorious mane was pulled away from her by two diamond-encrusted hairpins and fell down her back in large ringlets. Adorning her neck was a brilliant, golden choker with a large, pear-shaped diamond hanging from its center. Matching earrings, bracelet, and ring completed her glittering ensemble, but what really drew their attention was her dress.

The same color as her eyes and made of the finest silk, the gown seemed to cascade down as it wrapped around her beautiful body, but left her shoulder and back bare.

Rangiku was equally resplendent in her finery and if Ichigo's heart didn't already belong to Rukia…well, some things are better left unsaid.

Her golden locks were swept up into an elegant chignon, topped with a sapphire and diamond tiara; the same stones also dripped from her ears. The bodice of her blue satin gown plunged from her shoulders to make a deep vee, which showed her lovely assets nearly to the nipples. The fabric finally came together with a jeweled flower at the center of her chest, after which her it fell like running water to the ground.

They both looked like Greek fucking goddesses.

"Holy shit, Nel…Rangiku," Ichigo spoke in awe, "You guys look…"

"Fucking amazing," Grimm finished.

The women looked at each other and giggled as the men finished making their way down the stairs. "Well," Nel said while raking Grimm with her eyes, "Thanks for noticing, but every woman in that place is going to hate us for walking in with the two of you."

Grimm moved behind Nel and brushed her hair to the side so he could kiss her bare shoulder, "And I'm gonna have to kill every motherfucker in the place…or at the very least, gouge their eyes out."

Ichigo grinned at his friends and saw Ran heading his way. She stopped right in front of him and sniffed. "You've been smoking?" She asked disbelievingly. Rukia was _not _going to like this. Ichigo shrugged like it was no beg deal, so Ran decided to teach him a lesson.

Rangiku cocked her head to the side and when she placed her hand on his chest, Ichigo's muscles tensed. With a sultry smile, she drug her nails lightly down his chest, over his abs, and stopped at the belt of his hakama. She dipped her fingers beneath the edge of his belt and brought her other hand to his chest, on top of his tattoo. "You know…" She purred, "Dragons shouldn't smoke unless they want something to burn." When she felt his smooth, hard muscles ripple beneath her fingertips, something shifted in Rangiku. She was no longer teaching him a lesson...she was much too busy _feeling _him.

Her hand crept up from his chest to rest on the back of his neck where she scratched lightly, making him shiver involuntarily. She stared up at him, eyes naked with longing, "And Ichigo…if the plan is to make people believe we're fucking, you'd better stop tensing up so much when I touch you."

Her tone was playful, but he could tell she was anything but.

Her heat, her scent as she felt his skin on hers…Ichigo knew exactly what she wanted. He'd seen it often enough throughout his life and he could see it now. When he felt his body automatically responding to her-like it had been trained to do for years-he sucked in a breath and forced himself to calm down.

Noticing his reaction, Ran snapped out of her sex haze. What the hell was she thinking? This was _Ichigo_! She knew better than to play around with him like this…he was much too fucking dangerous for such games. Rangiku decided the best thing to do was play it off, so she smirked and pulled her hands away…as if she'd just been teasing him all along.

She could only hope he bought that.

Ichigo finally released the breath he'd been holding and took a second to settle the fuck down. When he saw the smirk on her beautiful face, Ichigo decided that maybe Matsumoto Rangiku needed a lesson of her own. Before she could walk away, he grabbed her hands and pulled…this time, it was Ran's turn to be surprised. He forced her hands to slide slowly along his waist, underneath his haori, and finally let them rest on the hard muscles of his back. He gently cradled her face with one hand and pulled her tightly to him with the other.

When he leaned down and ran his tongue along the column of her neck, Ran gasped and gripped him tightly, praying that he couldn't smell her powerful arousal. "And _kittens_," Ichigo said in a deep, sexy whisper that tickled her ear, "Shouldn't play with dragons...unless they want to be eaten alive." He nipped her neck playfully and felt her knees buckle. If he wasn't holding her so tightly she would have been on the ground. He took a step back and, once he was sure she was steady, released Ran with a grin.

"Are you two _finally _finished with the foreplay?" Nel asked dryly with a raised brow.

Ran was still panting, trying like crazy to get control of her unruly body when Nel's words finally registered. The blonde woman blushed furiously but held her head up high as she crossed her arms beneath her heaving breasts, "I think its past time for us to go." She walked just past where they were standing and asked imperiously, "Well, are you coming or not?"

Ichigo just couldn't resist one last, playful jab. "Aaaalmost," He said with a lewd grin. Grimmjow and Nel couldn't help but laugh when Ran 'harrumphed' and flounced out, into the waiting carriage.

Finally feeling calm and relaxed once more, Ichigo shoved his hands into his pockets and smiled as he followed his friends outside.

This was gonna be one helluva night.

~X~

"Rukia-chan?"

Rukia whirled around when she heard her mentor's voice, "Ukitake-sensei!"

He smiled warmly and leaned down to place a chaste kiss upon her brow, "Nice to see you, my dear."

"Thank you so much for having us tonight…the ballroom looks magnificent!" She gushed.

"Well," He said dismissively, "I don't know about that. It's been so long since I hosted one of these events and there's such a big turnout…I hope I've procured enough _sustenance_ for them all."

He actually did look a bit worried, so Rukia patted his shoulder consolingly, "I'm sure it will be perfect, sensei."

Ukitake took her hands in his and kissed each of them, "Thank you, Rukia-chan. Now, where is your escort for the evening?"

She smiled wryly, "Uhhh, last I saw him, Ulquiorra was knee deep up his father's…" Rukia grimaced as she realized she'd been a little too honest, "Errr, I guess I shouldn't say such things."

Her teacher chuckled warmly, "Well, Rukia, just between you and me…the boy's nose is a _bit_ brown." Rukia laughed out loud at his jest but saw a more serious look settle on his face, "You, above all, know that I am a lover of truth. So when you're with me, child, you may always be honest."

Rukia frowned, ashamed of the lies she'd already told as well as those that would be told tonight. Her mentor watched the play of emotions cross her face and spoke shrewdly, "Although, sometimes deception is a necessary evil, wouldn't you say?"

"Jushiro, wonderful to see you again," Rukia smiled broadly as Kuchiki Byakuya's voice offered a welcome reprieve.

"Byakuya, it's been too long, my friend." Ukitake said with a big smile.

"It has, indeed. You look quite well."

"I feel quite well…the last of the sickness seems to be fading away." Ukitake's face took on an evil gleam, "It seems that a witch's curse can be reversed, after all. Slow though it may be…"

"Does this mean you finally found Cirucci?" Byakuya inquired solicitously.

"It means the bitch's head is mounted in my dungeon," He growled with a flash of sharp teeth.

Rukia was somewhat taken aback by their conversation. She didn't know this 'Cirucci' person, but whatever she did, it must have been bad. She'd never known her sensei to be anything other than gentle and kind…in fact, she'd secretly always wondered if he was really a demon at all.

_I guess that proves it_, she thought wryly.

"Well, old friend, I hate to cut our conversation short, but I really need to speak with my daughter for a few minutes."

"Of course, of course," Ukitake replied graciously, "I need to make my rounds anyhow."

"It was lovely to speak with you, sensei," Rukia said with a deep, respectful bow.

"And you, my dear," He replied with a bow of his own and with a small wave, left them to their business.

Rukia sighed in relief, "You just saved me from having to lie to Ukitake-sensei and I needed to talk to you anyway."

Expressionless as always, Byakuya inclined his head toward the gardens, "Shall we walk?"

When they finally reached the rose garden, Byakuya scanned the area to make sure they were alone. When he was satisfied, he turned to speak, "I wanted to speak with you before Aizen Sosuke and I finalized your betrothal contract."

Rukia looked slightly confused, "About what, father?"

"About whether or not you actually want to go through with this. Are you certain that you can handle this assignment?"

She stared quizzically at him, "What do you mean, father? What makes you think I wouldn't want to go through with this? We've discussed this and decided that it was the best course of action."

The Kuchiki-soudaishou was quite blunt in his reply, "Yes, but that was before you fell in love with the boy. Such an occurrence…complicates things."

A blush stained Rukia's cheeks, "How did you…?"

He arched one dubious, elegant brow, "I would have to be a fool to not have known such a thing. Do you take me for a fool, daughter?"

"Of course not!" She hastily replied.

"Excellent. Now, as I was saying, your relationship with this boy could have unforeseen consequences to our operation and I need to know if you're prepared to deal with those consequences?"

"I am," She nodded solemnly.

"Even if it means severing all ties with the man you love?"

His bleak words caused Rukia to falter, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…what if you actually have to become Ulquiorra's wife?"

Rukia frowned. She'd never thought that far ahead, but what if it came to that? What if she was forced to marry that pig to find Ichigo's father? Rukia slowly raised her troubled eyes to meet those of her father, "I am prepared to do what it takes to make sure we succeed, however I don't think it's going to be necessary. You see, that's why I wanted to talk to you." Rukia faltered for a moment as she struggled with telling him that she defied him. "I-I told Ichigo what was going on." Byakuya's face turned cold but before he could admonish her, she continued, "Also, Neliel, her consort, and Rangiku…they all know."

"Rukia," Her father said harshly, "We discussed this…you were to tell _no one_ and now I find out that you've told _everyone_?"

She did her best to ignore the censure in his tone, "So, anyway, they're all in on the plan now and we've decided to speed things up a bit." She looked into her father's angry eyes but forged ahead, "I promised that I'd tell you everything in case it didn't go my way…tonight, I'm going to go home with Ulquiorra. On the way there, I'm going to drug him and when we get to their mansion, he should pass out. Then, I'll be able to walk around unfettered."

Now his look was full of concern, "And if you're caught?"

"I will say that Ulquiorra passed out and I decided to investigate my future home."

He looked contemplative for a moment, before he grudgingly admitted, "It could work. Do you have a contingency plan?"

"If I'm not home by tomorrow afternoon, the others will alert you and you'll ride to my rescue, of course."

Her cheeky reply was met with another raised eyebrow, "Of course." He quirked one elegant eyebrow, "If you are set on this course of action, then I will not try to stop you. However, I shall rain hell itself down upon the Aizen clan if any harm should befall you. That I swear upon my honor." Rukia smiled gratefully and gave him an impromptu hug which he awkwardly returned before releasing her. "Ahem…yes, then I shall find Aizen and make the necessary preparations."

Byakuya was about to leave but was stopped by a thought. He was in deep thought a moment more before he said abruptly, "After we make the engagement announcement, your mother and I will be leaving." He promptly answered her question before she could voice it, "I think it's finally time to let Yamamoto-sama know what's going on. If you're going to challenge Aizen so openly, we're going to need the Kinrisama's support sooner rather than later. Tonight is as good as any." As an afterthought he added, "Oh, and I think you should probably free the boy. I don't think his grandfather will approve of him still being owned by you."

Rukia looked disturbed by that thought, "Well, I've already done that. Tonight we're just pretending he's still a slave, but do you think Yamamoto-sama will be very angry that I kept Ichigo for so long?"

"What the Kinrisama doesn't know won't hurt him…or you." Shockingly, her stoic sire actually winked. His expression sobered once more as he stared into the eyes of his treasured child, "Stay safe, Rukia."

With those words, he disappeared in a flash.

Rukia smiled and shook her head. Sometimes her dad could be so sweet. She was still smiling as she headed back into the ballroom.

~X~

As the carriage rolled smoothly over a grassy patch, Ichigo released the smoke he'd been holding. He smiled sleepily at Grimmjow in thanks for bringing the extra joint. Grimm nodded in reply, both men much more relaxed thanks to his forethought.

"Is that a good idea?" Ran asked Nel as she looked at the two languid men.

"It's much better than the two of them jumping out of their skin, don't you agree?" Nel replied with a question of her own.

She shrugged, "I guess but it just seems like they'd need to, you know, think more clearly."

"These boys know how to handle this shit…in fact they seem to think more clearly with stuff like this. It's the Eros that causes, shall we say, questionable behavior. But even that's a rare occurrence. They can usually take anything with very little negative effect."

"But, what if they have to use whatever Ukitake is serving? Won't that be too much?"

"Remember the plan, Rangiku. As far as these people know, both these boys are _human_ and as such, _we_ control what they do or don't do. If we say they can't have drugs, then they won't _get_ any."

"Yes, but what if…" Ran was thinking of everything that could go wrong and her forehead wrinkled cutely. Ichigo giggled at the sight and she stared at him incredulously, "Did you just fucking _giggle_ at me?" Ran was extremely put out by Ichigo's uncharacteristic behavior but when Grimm's giggle joined his friend's, she threw her hands up in surrender. "Gaaahhh! Crazy, high, motherfuckers!" That _really_ got them going and Ran couldn't help but be amused by their antics. _Crazy, HOT motherfuckers is more like it,_ she thought with a smile.

It seemed like they'd been riding forever, but Ukitake's place was only about an hour from Rukia's estate. It was, however, in the middle of nowhere…the perfect place for a gaggle of demons to get together and let loose.

_Awesome_, Ichigo thought wryly as the mansion lights came into view.

With his history, Ichigo figured that he'd be climbing the walls by now. Instead, he was more calm than he ever remembered being in his life. He was sure it had something to do with the herbs flowing through his system, but he knew there had to be more to it.

He could feel it.

As the carriage skidded to a halt in front of the enormous marble pillars, Ichigo snapped out of his reverie.

"Are you ready for this?" Nel looked at Ichigo as if she were testing his resolve.

He slowly raised his eyes to meet those of his lovely friend and cocked his head to the side, "What do you think?"

She nodded, seemingly content with his response before sweeping her gaze toward Grimm, "And what about you…can you play human for a few hours if I promise to let you go wild later?"

"Fuck yeah," Grimmjow purred with a sexy grin.

"I guess that just leaves you, Ran." Ichigo's smile was on slow burn as he revived their earlier banter, "Do you think you can play at being my lover for a few hours?"

Ran sidled closer to Ichigo, more than willing to play his game. She practically melded to his side before running her wickedly-sharp nails lightly across his belly. Her eyes would have melted a lesser man as she huskily replied, "I think I can fake it."

Ichigo grinned and disentangled himself from the voluptuous woman as the liverymen came to open their carriage door. As each of his friends exited, Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, strength and determination burned in their depths.

He was ready.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N—Yep, I'm back. Yep, I'm sorry. I started working an extra job, so I'm tired a lot. When I sit down to write, I get really sleepy, so it's taking longer. Some of you want to know if I'll ever quit this fic? NO, NEVER! Don't worry, I'm just slow;) I SO wanted to give you the whole party in one chapter, but as you guessed, I got sucked back into the huge chapter trap and some are impatient (understandably so). So, I'm giving you half…and I'm sorry. But I think some of you are going to be very happy with it. Now, onto this chapter…

Since this is a party, my fiends, we should have MUSIC! I've made a lovely little playlist for this chapter and I hope you use it-each section is labled;) I swear I will work diligently on Ch. 39 so that you guys aren't left hanging for long….

_(A Perfect Circle-Magdalena)_

_(Chevelle-The Red)_

_(Bush-Comedown)_

_(You-Breaking Benjamin)_

_(Puscifer-Vagina Mine)_

_(Korn-Tension)_

Chapter 38

_(A Perfect Circle-Magdalena)_

As they made their way toward the ballroom, the serenity of the carriage ride was slowly being replaced by excitement. Having attended many similar events, the women didn't seem too impressed by the opulence surrounding them, but the men…that was a different story.

The decadent sights and scents of the gathering were entrancing, but what really drew them in was the sound. Ichigo, in particular, was completely enthralled by the powerful, pounding rhythms that forced his pulse to beat in sync with them. It was beautiful and soothing in a way, but at the same time…it was unnerving. Such sublime music could not be the result of anything natural; therefore the men could only assume that it was produced by unnatural means. Demon magic, perhaps? Whatever its source, Ichigo reveled in it.

It seemed as though everything they encountered was a veritable feast for their recently heightened senses. Beautiful demons in elaborate, scandalous costumes abounded, but as Ichigo and Grimm passed by, _they_ were the ones commanding all the attention. Quite accustomed to such blatant staring, they really didn't notice-or care-about such triviality.

On the surface, one would never guess that they weren't human. Everyone appeared to be very civil and refined, but to those who knew, it was obvious. Underneath their thin veils of humanity were writhing creatures of the darkest night. Blood was their only god; destruction their preferred companion.

They could feel it-The dark, pulsing energy that throbbed in the room. Malevolence and wild abandon simmered just beneath the surface of them all and it was intoxicating to the young demons.

There was quite a crowd, but Grimm snorted, unimpressed, "Demons call this a party? Where the fuck is everybody? Hell, me and Ichi drew a bigger crowd than this at _Seireitei_."

Nel rolled her eyes at her companion, "Grimm, this isn't some human debutante's coming out ball…this is a gathering of blood demons! Only the upper echelon are invited to these events because they're the only one's who have a shot at controlling their demonic natures. Even then, there's no guarantee…one time, a brawl broke out between two clans and it was a fucking bloodbath. So, in order to increase the odds of having an incident-free night, no lower demons or newborns are allowed. _That _is another reason why the two of you have to be convincing as humans…no one's seen you before and they will assume you're both newborns."

"Well," Grimm said with a shrug, "Sounds to me like it would be a lot more fun the other way, but, whatever…"

Ichigo grinned at his friend, "I'm with you, man…bring on the bloodshed." The two _grown ass men_ high-fived over Nel's head.

"You two are incorrigible," Nel said with a shake of her head.

Ran's grin stretched wide, "I think they're just about the most awesome guys I've ever met."

"May the gods help us all," Nel mumbled as the attractive foursome finally arrived at the top of the stairs that led down into the ballroom.

Once there, Ichigo couldn't seem to stop his eyes from searching for her. His first sweep of the room below didn't reveal his prey, but his attention was soon caught by movement near what looked to be the garden entrance. His eyes widened as he recognized the smiling woman emerging from that door.

Rukia was a vision in her gown of blood red. It was Chinese in style with a mandarin collar, trimmed in gold and reached nearly to the floor. It was sleeveless, but her breasts were actually completely covered. He quickly breathed a sigh of relief that it was rather conservative…or so he thought. As soon as she took one step, Ichigo re-evaluated his approval of that accursed dress. On each side of her legs was a slit that went all the way to her hips. All. The. Fucking. Way. Every beautiful, sinful inch of her long limbs were exposed for any man to see and all of a sudden, he had this insane urge to show all those mother fuckers that she was _his_. The only thing he had to do was throw her against the wall, wrap her legs around his waist, and fuck her until her mama felt it.

Caught up in his most pleasant musings, Ichigo almost didn't notice when the unthinkable happened. He almost didn't see that asshole put his hands on Rukia.

But when he did…

~X~

Rukia's smile was soon wiped from her face as Ulquiorra grabbed her from behind. "Where have you been?" He asked suspiciously.

She turned around, false apology in her voice, "Ulquiorra-kun, I'm sorry if I worried you. My father wanted to walk with me for awhile." She glanced shyly away, "I believe he went to find your father to speak about the final terms of our engagement."

Like a snake, Ulquiorra's arms slithered suddenly around her waist. His mouth was nauseatingly close to her ear as he whispered, "I cannot wait to claim you as my own."

Rukia was about to reply, but happened to look over his shoulder…and into Ichigo's eyes. He stood at the top of the grand staircase that led down into the ballroom and he was so fucking gorgeous it hurt.

His gaze was burning and even from this distance, she could see that his eyes were beginning to change. Her breath stopped as she saw him take a step in her direction, but Grimmjow was there to block his path in an instant.

Grimm kept his body language extremely loose and leaned close to Ichigo as if telling him a secret. To the casual observer, they were two friends having an intimate conversation, but Rukia knew better. His best friend-and savior at times-was working his magic yet again.

Whatever he said seemed to work, because it took some time, but as soon as Grimm backed away, Ichigo nodded determinedly. His face and posture were still taut, but Ichigo finally turned away…and wrapped his arm around Ran's waist.

Ulquiorra must have felt the sudden tension in her body. He leaned slightly back to see what was the matter, "Rukia, what…" She never even noticed him speaking as her eyes were glued to the scene before her.

Ichigo pulled Rangiku close, leaned down and whispered in her ear. She laughed throatily at whatever he said and gave him a saucy wink before leaning further into his embrace. When he placed a kiss upon her exposed shoulder, Rukia could have sworn her heart stopped. It took every single bit of willpower she possessed to keep from flying across that room and…

No, no, NO! She couldn't do that. She couldn't ruin their best chance of finding Isshin alive with her jealousy. She wouldn't.

She refused to be that selfish bitch anymore.

So she watched. She watched Rangiku laugh and play with Ichigo as Rukia wished _she_ could. She watched her best friend touch the love of her life like _she _wanted to. She watched as Ichigo touched, laughed, and played with her in return and she wanted to scream…loudly.

He never gave Rukia a second glance, but she couldn't tear her eyes from his gorgeous form. When the dazzling pair made their way into the throng of people and finally out of sight, Rukia noticed that Ulquiorra was staring rather coldly at her. Hoping she hadn't ruined everything with her damned obsessive jealousy, Rukia smiled seductively at her fiancé, wrapped her arms around him and tried to play off her faux pas, "Sorry about that…I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to embarrass me by acting proprietary about me like he did before. Thankfully, Rangiku seemed more than able to keep his attention on her." _A little _too_ fucking able_, she thought bitterly_._

When Ulquiorra finally returned her embrace, Rukia thought she'd gotten away with it and smiled into his shoulder.

She couldn't see the calculating look in his frigid, green eyes.

~X~ _(Chevelle-The Red)_

When he saw her, the only thing on his mind was fucking her, so he _knew_ that asshole was thinking the same thing and he wanted to eviscerate him. Ichigo wanted it so badly that he ached from it.

_Destroy,_ His demon whispered forcefully and Ichigo couldn't help but agree.

He wanted nothing more than to destroy Aizen Ulquiorra. He wanted to hear the demon scream in agony as Ichigo slowly and painfully drained the life from his worthless body. He wanted to fucking _butcher _the bastard and dine on his entrails.

_Blood._

It was all he could think of…it was all he could taste.

He wanted that motherfucker's blood and he could feel his canines lengthen in anticipation.

At that moment, the red of her dress matched the red of his vision and he was just barely able to keep his demon in check.

Grimmjow knew it and that's why he stepped in front of his friend.

"Ichigo," He said in a low, warning tone. Ichigo didn't pay any attention as he continued to stare just past his head, growling. "Ichigo!" Grimm said a little louder.

Finally his friend's eyes snapped to his, "What?" He hissed.

"Stop," Grimm's blue eyes burned into Ichigo's glittering gold. "You need to just _stop._"

"I can't just stop, Grimm…I need to _kill_ that motherfucker as painfully and as soon as fucking possible."

"Che, you think I don't know that?" His friend scoffed, "I knew that the second I looked at you. What I'm saying is that you can't." Ichigo growled again before Grimm's mischievous smile lit his face, "At least not _yet_."

Grimmjow's grin turned positively wicked when he had Ichigo's full attention, "Right now, you've gotta remember what the hell we're here for, dumbass. You can't run around ruining shit just cuz you can't control your fucking temper. What good would that do your dad?" When Ichigo's eyebrows scrunched together, Grimm tapped his forehead repeatedly, "Yeah, that's right, baka…your dad. Remember him? The whole damned reason we're here tonight?" Ichigo slapped his friend's hand away as he mulled over his words. "You have seriously gotta get it together or not only will you ruin our chance at infiltrating their clan." Grimmjow looked annoyed to admit the next part, "But you might get your…_her_ in some deep shit. Besides, when all this is over with, we'll just torture the asshole until he begs us to kill him. That sounds good, right?"

"Okay," Ichigo blew out a tense breath, "I'll just stay as far away from them as possible but the _second _my dad is safe…that fucker is a dead man."

His eyes and breathing were back to normal, so Grimm nodded and stepped back, "Good. Now we can enjoy this fucking party!"

Ichigo was still extremely pissed off but as much as it galled him to admit it, his pain-in-the-ass best friend was right. He needed to get past this insane jealously. The only problem was that he _couldn't_. The very best he could do was hide it.

He accepted that.

So hide it he did. Ichigo kept his eyes as far from Rukia as he could, but he could still smell her…taste her. _Shit!_ He had to get away before the temptation became too strong. Before he annihilated Aizen Ulquiorra and fucked her senseless against the nearest hard surface. Deciding that distraction was the best course of action, Ichigo tried his damnedest to focus on his 'date' and forced his demon into submission.

When he saw Ran, he latched onto her like a lifeline and threw himself wholeheartedly into the con. Ichigo leaned down and whispered into her ear, "If you had anything to do with that fucking dress she's wearing, I'm going to pretend like I'm your Dom and whip your ass in front of all these people."

Rangiku burst out laughing, then leaned toward him and gave him a sexy wink, "Sounds like a plan…master."

Yup. She definitely had a lot to do with choosing that particular garment. "You little minx," He said with a playful slap to her derriere. "Let's get on with this, shall we?"

"But of course, good sir," She replied with a silly grin. "Although now I'm expecting a nice spanking later…" Ichigo just rolled his eyes and escorted her down the stairs.

As they walked into the throng of inhumanity, he could feel Rukia's eyes on him. As much as he wanted to turn and find her eyes, Ichigo knew he couldn't. He did his best to push her out of his mind and focus on the mission.

~X~ _(Bush-Comedown)_

Fortunately, it seemed like Nel and Ran knew everyone at the party so there really wasn't much time for Ichigo to dwell on his situation. They were accosted from all sides by demons currying their favor and _all_ of them were very interested in the insanely hot men. When a slave came by bearing _sake_, all four friends gratefully took a glass.

"I hate this small talk shit," Grimmjow grumbled before taking a sip.

"Don't we all?" Nel agreed, "But mingling is a necessary evil."

Ran grabbed two cups from the server and had already thrown them both back, "Well I think it's awesome! Beautiful men, lots of sake, and great music…what more could we ask for?" Before anyone could stop her, Ran had stolen Ichigo's drink and thrown it back as well.

"What the hell?" Ichigo demanded, "You sneaky little…"

"Now, Ichi…is that anyway to talk to your lover?"

"Don't forget my earlier warning," His words were stern but there was a twinkle in his eye.

Ran turned, put her arms around his neck, and leaned fully against him before whispering seductively, "Anytime, baby…"

Nel and Grimm groaned and rolled their eyes in sync with each other. Ichigo just grinned at the audacious woman, thankful for her ability to keep him distracted.

Ichigo took a look at their surroundings. Most of the room seemed to be reserved for dancing and socializing except for a couple of solid looking stone pillars in the very center…the very same kind that he'd been chained to many times in the _Seireitei _playroom.

Ichigo shuddered in distaste before turning his attention away from those structures and gestured toward the red velvet couches he saw scattered along the walls and in every corner, "So," He asked looking around, "What's with all the couches?"

"Oh, that's where we'll be _feasting_," Ran said with a wink.

"Feasting?" Ichigo questioned.

Ran sighed, "Yeah, remember the 'dinner and dessert' we told you about?"

As recognition finally dawned in Ichigo's eyes, Grimmjow sounded confused, "Really? When they said dessert, I was picturing a bunch of people laid out on a huge table like a buffet or something."

The other three looked at him with matching deadpan expressions. Grimm pushed his hands into his pockets and shrugged defensively, "What? It made sense to me and personally, I think it'd be fuckin' awesome!"

Ichigo threw his arm over his friends shoulder and spoke soothingly, "It's okay, Grimm…we'll get you some professional help later, okay?"

"Fuck you, bitch!" Grimm pushed his arm away and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at his show of anger.

"Well," Ran put her hands on her hips and looked around appraisingly, "Where do you guys wanna sit?"

Ichigo and Grimm looked around and they both spotted the perfect place at the same time. "There," They said in unison and pointed to a dimly lit corner of the room.

"Have to cause problems, don't you boys?" Nel's words were exasperated but her tone was full of amusement. Those seats did seem to be the best in the house, however they were already occupied…by four large, mean-looking demons.

Ichigo and Grimm just grinned in response.

The women looked at each other and sighed dramatically. "Fine," Ran said rolling her eyes, "Let's go." Wearing matching smug grins, the men strolled nonchalantly behind the two beauties until they all stood in front of the aforementioned demons.

"Well, hello ladies," One of the men said with a leer.

"Yeah, hi," Nel said shortly, "Look, sorry about this, but we need this space."

The men looked at each other before laughing at her words, "Well, baby, you're welcome to sit in my lap, but that's the only way you're getting in _my_ space_._ I could, however, think of several ways to get into _your_ space."

"Oh hell no," Grimm growled but Ichigo held him back. Nel just rolled her eyes and then pinned them on the guy doing all the talking. He was on the floor in seconds, screaming and writhing in pain.

"What the fuck!" One of his buddies screamed and then lunged toward Nel, but she was too quick for him. Without missing a beat, she included the other three men in her web of pain. "Now," She said in a long-suffering tone, "Can we _please_ have this space?" She dialed down the spell's intensity just enough for the men to scream a resounding, "YES!" After which, she immediately released them. "Sorry about that, boys, but I really don't have the time or patience to play around tonight. No hard feelings, kay?"

As if they were puppets on her string, the men's heads bobbed. "Enjoy your evening," One of them mumbled as the men ran off to lick their wounds.

"Well done, babe," Grimm grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "But you coulda hurt the bastards a little longer."

Ichigo sank down into one of the luxurious couches and pulled Ran down into his lap, "Nah, she did good. We don't wanna attract too much attention, right?"

"Ummm, we were sorta screwed on that front the second we walked in with you two," Ran winked as she settled more comfortably into Ichigo's strong arms.

"Gods, have you _seen_ the way these bitches are eyeing them?" Nel hissed.

"How could I miss it? I swear, they're all sniffing and salivating like dogs in heat."

"Can ya blame them?" Grimm smirked before yanking Nel down to the opposite couch.

Before they could say anything else, a booming voice rang out above the din. All attention was called to the raised dais in the center of the room, upon which three men stood. Ichigo instantly recognized Rukia's dad and Ukitake-sama, so he assumed this was when the host was acknowledged. He paid little attention to the brown-haired man that stood slightly behind the other two.

He didn't see the worried look that passed between Ran and Nel.

The women had a very good idea of what was about to happen and they knew that Ichigo was going to need some support. After some stealthy communication between the two, Ran slid down beside him and gripped his hand tightly. Nel pulled Grimmjow over to the same couch and sat on the other side of Ichigo, and grabbed his other hand.

Ichigo was more than confused by their odd behavior, but he had no time to reflect upon it as Ukitake began speaking, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to take the time to welcome you all here tonight. It's been many years since I've hosted one of these and I appreciate all of you attending. Normally, this is when you would all laud my praises as a magnificent host," His eyes crinkled in humor, "But I'd like to forego that tradition, if I may. I realize it's rather unorthodox, but before our evening begins in earnest, I have a very important announcement I would like to make."

Neliel and Rangiku each held Ichigo tightly as they were now certain of what was to come. "What the hell?" He whispered. Neither answered them as they focused their attention on Ukitake.

"Very soon," The white-haired man continued, "Two of my very best students will be joined in matrimony."

_Oh fuck me_. Ichigo's stomach sank with dread as _he_ gripped _their_ hands tighter.

"Kuchiki Rukia, daughter of the Kuchiki Soudaishou," He nodded toward the man, "Has accepted the proposal of Aizen Ulquiorra, son of the Aizen Soudaishou." A cheer rose up from the Aizen clan while the Kuchiki's clapped uneasily, all of them slightly taken aback by this announcement.

The man who had to be Aizen Sosuke moved to the forefront, "Thank you, my friend. Rukia, Ulquiorra…come up here." When the couple joined the other three on the raised dais, Aizen turned toward Rukia, "Rukia, it is no secret that I have longed for a union between our families, but that isn't what brings me the greatest joy this day. What brings me the greatest joy is in knowing that my reprobate son has somehow snagged the most beautiful jewel in the land. Thank you for accepting my son-and my clan-into your heart." He leaned over and gave his future daughter in law a kiss on the cheek. Rukia blushed becomingly as she quietly thanked him.

When it was Byakuya's turn, the always formal man gave a slight bow to Aizen. When he turned to his daughter, his eyes were deep, "Rukia, you have always been my pride. Your beauty is obvious for all to see, but it is the steel inside your soul that makes me so proud to call you daughter." His eyes took on a teasing twinkle that very few would recognize, "You will never know how happy I am that you have followed your heart and finally found a man worthy of your love. May you be as happy with him as I have been with your mother."

Rukia didn't have to fake the tears welling up inside her because she knew for a damn fact that her father wasn't talking about Ulquiorra. What he'd just said meant the world to her because Kuchiki Byakuya had just given Ichigo his blessing. When her mother rushed over with tears in _her_ eyes, Rukia nearly lost it. "We really are so proud of you, baby."

"Thank you both, so much. You'll never know what this means to me."

~X~

Ichigo's mouth was dry and his jaw hurt from clenching it so tightly. _Fuck_! He thought he was ready for this. It's not like it meant anything. He knew that. He fucking knew that! Rukia despised the guy and she was only doing this to find Ichigo's father, so he had no idea why this announcement was hitting him so hard.

When they called her up there, Ichigo wanted to look away. He knew what would happen if he saw her. He _knew_, but still he looked. He couldn't help it. Like a wolf to the moon, he was drawn to her. She was so damn beautiful and that motherfucker had his hands all over her…it just wasn't right. Everyone was so fucking happy for that sick prick. Rukia looked so fucking happy with him. It was enough to make a sane man go crazy and Ichigo was far from sane.

It didn't help that the man up there wishing them well was the man that probably orchestrated the ruination of his entire life. Nope. Didn't help at all that this was the bastard that imprisoned his father.

This was the fucker that took his mother.

By the time that asshole was done talking, Ichigo was ready to go feral on all their asses. He didn't even know he was growling until his friends tried to soothe him.

All in all, he thought he handled it rather well.

Well, that was until her damned father started speaking. Ichigo wasn't privy to the same revelations as Rukia, so when he heard Kuchiki talking about someone worthy of her love, he wanted to put his fist through something breakable. Like a face. A face with pale skin and sunken green eyes. Yup, that'd just about do it for him. Somehow, he managed to keep from looking at Rukia again which in turn, kept him from flipping the fuck out.

Finally, it was finished. Everyone had stopped their damned celebrating and Ichigo could finally go out and get some air. When he tried to stand up, he found himself restrained by the two women. "Let go of me," He whispered darkly.

"We can't, Ichigo. Not until we know you're okay."

Their faces were full of nothing but concern, so Ichigo tried to control his anger, "I swear, I'm fine…I just need a minute to breathe. Alone."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Nel said with a frown. "I don't think you need to be alone right now."

Acknowledging her with a nod, "Fine, Ran can come with me, but I really need to get the hell out of here."

"Let's go," Rangiku stood up with him.

"We'll be back soon," He said over his shoulder as they walked toward one of the garden entrances.

When they were out of sight Nel turned toward Grimm, "Do you think he's okay?"

"He's fine," He shrugged. "Just seems kinda pissed off to me."

Nel's look turned even more pensive. A pissed off Ichigo, they did _not_ need.

Grimmjow saw her face and slipped his arms around her waist, "Don't look so worried, baby. He's alright. It's just that this night might turn out to be more interesting than we thought." A wicked smile lit his gorgeous face, "Personally, I can't _wait_ to see what that crazy motherfucker is gonna do."

~X~

Rukia was sick with worry.

The decision to make the announcement came about so suddenly that she had no time to warn Ran or Nel, so when she saw them flanking him, she was relieved…mostly. Okay, she could admit to feeling jealous, but she thought it was quite progressive that she had no great desire to murder them.

Before she was called to the dais, Rukia watched Ichigo very closely. She went through the all the appropriate motions, but always kept him in her line of sight. She was so worried about his reaction. Could he handle this? She just didn't know which was why she was relieved to see the girls supporting him.

Those few minutes up on that dais when she couldn't see his face, seemed to last a lifetime. When the announcement was finally over, her eyes sought him out yet again, and found him just as he and Ran slipped outside.

Surrounded by well-wishers, Rukia kept her outward composure, but inside she was a mess. She had no idea what he was thinking or feeling. She had _no idea_ what he was planning to do in the garden with Ran. _Damn it…_That didn't matter right now!

Rukia couldn't think straight. She had to get out of here.

She had to _know._

Distracted by sycophants, Ulquiorra didn't notice her inattention. So when she whispered that she needed to go outside and compose her emotions, he agreed with only a token protest. Rukia breathed a sigh of relief and hurried out the same door she saw Ichigo exit.

~X~

Ichigo hurried down the dark, garden path, practically dragging Ran behind him.

"So, uhhh, where exactly are we headed, Ichi?" Ran asked nervously.

"Nowhere. Anywhere. Hell, I don't know. I just had to get outta there before I screwed everything up. I figure the further we go away from everyone, the better."

He never slowed down and Ran had to jog to keep up with him, "I guess that makes sense…"

He stopped so suddenly that Rangiku crashed into his back, "What the hell, Ichigo?"

"Uhhh, sorry," He said distractedly as he stared intently back the way they'd just come.

"What is it?" Rangiku asked as she too peered into the darkness.

Ichigo stiffened suddenly when a figure stepped into sight. "Rukia!" Ran exclaimed, "You scared the living life out of me!"

"Sorry, Ran. I saw you two leave and I just wanted to check on Ichigo." Rukia looked inquiringly at him but he refused to speak.

"I think I'll leave you two to talk," Ran said uneasily.

Rukia gave her a grateful smile, "Thanks."

"No problem, love. I'll be around if you guys need me."

~X~ _(You-Breaking Benjamin)_

Rangiku hurried away from the should-be couple, slightly distressed but hopeful that Rukia could calm him down. She figured they'd need some privacy to…talk. She cracked a lascivious smirk as she thought about them 'talking' and shook her head to clear of mind of those illicit images…until someone grabbed her from behind.

She clawed wildly at the arms restraining her. "What the hell!" She screeched before a hand covered her mouth.

"Hello, beautiful," A sexy voice whispered into her neck before kissing it lightly.

Rangiku stood stock still.

He chuckled darkly next to her ear and she shivered with pleasure, "That's a good girl." The hands that were restraining her, now cradled her lush body, but Ran had no wish to run away. Instead of pushing him away, she gripped his arms tightly as if afraid that he would disappear.

"Gin," Her breathy whisper seemed to catch in her throat as tears threatened. "I thought…you've been gone so long so, I thought you were…" A tidal wave of emotion threatened the lovely demon, making her unable to finish the sentence.

"I know," He said quietly, regret laced heavily in those simple words. He buried his nose in her fragrant hair and took a deep breath before turning her toward him. His haunting blue eyes implored hers as Ichimaru Gin said what he would never say to another living creature, "I'm sorry, beautiful."

She couldn't help but stare at him.

It had been so long and as she drank in the sight of him, Rangiku almost couldn't believe he was real. She raised hesitant hands to touch him, but only when she felt the strong, familiar planes of his face did she release the breath she'd been holding. As she finally allowed her tears to fall, Rangiku wound her arms around his neck and held onto him for dear life. He held her just as tightly, both of them overcome by the other.

After several minutes, Ran pulled back slightly. Her tears were starting to dry, but Gin could see the questions in her eyes...questions he couldn't answer. He braced himself for what was to come.

"Why?" Her voice was tiny and full of pain, but she pressed on. "Why did you leave me? Where did you go?"

Guilt flashed through his eyes, "I can't tell you."

Rangiku stared for a moment in disbelief. After all this time, how could he say such a thing? Didn't she deserve to know the answers? She pushed angrily away from him, "What do you mean, you can't tell me? I have a right to know, damnit!"

When he remained silent, Ran couldn't help the tears as she slapped him as hard as she could, "_You bastard,_" She hissed. "Why did you even come back if it's just going to be more of the same?"

"_That_," He pulled her to him against her will, "I can answer." His gaze bored into her soul, leaving her heart bare to him. She wanted to look away but such a feat was beyond her. "I came back for _you_, beautiful. Come with me. Come with me tonight and I'll tell you everything, but I can't talk here."

Rangiku wanted more than anything to go with him and hear his explanation, but she could not. She knew she had to stay and help Ichigo pull off this ruse. If he didn't, it could end very badly for her friends. So she shook her head sadly, "I wish I could, but I have to stay here tonight. I have…obligations."

His hands tightened on her arms, "_Obligations?_. You mean that _boy_ I saw you with earlier?"

Her eyes widened at the malice in his voice. Gin had never acted jealous before and Rangiku really didn't know what to do about it. If there was one thing she did know, it was that Gin was lethal and if he set his sights on Ichigo...it would not end well. She pasted what she hoped was a genuine smile on her face and shook her head, "Well sort of, I guess. Ichigo belongs to Rukia and since he wanted to come tonight, I told her I'd keep an eye on him."

His face lightened and the hands that were gripping her arms gentled immediately. Rangiku knew she'd hit her mark and breathed a mental sigh of relief. One tragedy averted. A million more to go.

"Well, m'dear, that means that you've no obligations whatsoever. That kid looked like he could take care of himself, so you can come with me, right?"

His mischievous smile disarmed her-it had been so long since she'd seen it-but she couldn't give in. She couldn't just leave her friends alone in the lion's den…not even for Gin. She shook her head, "Wrong. I'm sorry, you have no idea how sorry, but I can't go with you tonight."

His lips straightened into a grim line and his beautiful blue eyes turned cold, "You've left me no choice, then. If you won't come willingly, then unwilling it is."

"Gin," She said warily, "What are you talking about?"

When he began chanting the words to a very potent sleeping spell, Ran fought like hell. She tried to break free but he'd always been astronomically stronger than her. Just before she passed out in his arms, Gin leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Forgive me, my love."

~X~ _(Puscifer-Vagina Mine)_

Ichigo turned away from her, shoulders stiff with tension. "Ichigo, I just…"

His voice was low and dangerous as he interrupted her, "You shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" She asked carefully.

"Because of how I feel right now. Because of what I'm capable of in this moment."

His answer distressed her and she let it show in her voice, "Ichigo, I don't understand. What's wrong? You already know that none of this is real…"

He turned to her, golden eyes burning furiously in the dark night, "Then why the hell do you seem so happy with him?"

"_Happy _with him?" She asked in slack-jawed astonishment. "Really, Ichigo?"

"Sure looked that way to me," He stubbornly insisted with arms crossed over his chest.

"That's preposterous! I fucking _hate _him!"

Her indignant denial did very little to soothe the savage beast as his eyes roamed her body scathingly, lust simmering just beneath the surface, "Fine, let's say you do hate the prick. Why the _fuck_ would you wear that dress! I can practically see your ass! The gods know that everyone else has been staring at it hard enough…and he's had his filthy hands all over you."

Her eyes rounded incredulously. _How dare he! _She used sonido to cross the distance between them and glared angrily, "First of all, you fool, I wore this dress for you! Second of all, what about _you?_" She got right in his face and flicked his jacket aside to reveal his barely concealed body, "Can you not see _yourself_ because everyone else can! You look like your still in _Seireitei_ and ready to fuck, for god's sake!"

Rukia gasped as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her hard against him. She felt his massive erection hot against her belly. "You've definitely got that part right," He growled seductively in her ear. As he ran his hands down her sides, his thumbs grazed her nipples but he kept going. Down, down, down until he reached the slits of her dress. When his hands grazed her hips, Rukia sucked in a harsh breath but he wasn't done. Ichigo slid his large hands around the tops of her thighs before gently cupping her bottom. His voice was like fire licking across her skin as he held her in his thrall, "_This,_" He squeezed her ass tightly,"Belongs to _me_…do you understand?"

Rukia swallowed hard and tried to think past the desire that was currently choking her, "Ichigo, what are you doing? What if someone…"

Before she finished her sentence, Ichigo lifted her body and wrapped her legs around his waist. He put his hands back under her dress and she gasped as his fingers slid down her cleft and into the dripping folds between her legs. Back and forth his fingers teased, coaxing more and more honey from her begging pussy. His eyes narrowed on her with predatory intensity, but his words were deceptively calm, "I said, do you understand?"

Rukia was in heaven. It'd been so long since she'd felt his passion and it was drugging her senseless. Suddenly, it didn't matter that someone might see them. It didn't matter that their entire plan could be ruined in a second. All that mattered was him. He would not be denied and she would die before she ever tried.

All she could do was whimper and nod in response.

"I wanna hear you say it, Rukia,"

"Yours," She whispered, too overcome to fight him.

"What is mine?" He practically purred as his finger dipped ever so slightly inside of her. "Is this mine?"

"Yeeeeesss," She moaned, her eyes screwed tightly shut. "P-please…"

Much to her dismay, his hand left her pussy to grip her chin. "Look at me," He demanded hotly.

She could smell herself on him and her eyes drifted open…and then she couldn't look away. His demanding demon eyes, once so terrifying to her, now held her captive. "_What. Is. Mine?_"

The lust was still there, ready to swallow her whole, but in that moment, there was so much more. She wanted him to know. She _needed_ him to know. "Everything," She said with conviction. "Everything I have…everything I am is yours, Ichigo. I belong to you."

The primal sound of pleasure he made sent tingles up and down her spine, "Damn right, you do."

She didn't have a chance to respond because his mouth was on hers in an instant.

His hands were everywhere-anxious and greedy in their pursuit of her body as his mouth worked its magic. Hot. Hungry. Demanding everything and expecting nothing less.

Rukia tried to give as good as she got, but he was in a league of his own and she reveled in her helplessness. He was everything and she was nothing. She didn't think she could breathe if he stopped, so she did all she could do. She wrapped her legs more tightly around him and held on for dear life.

Ichigo was very nearly lost. It had been so long…too long.

And she felt so good…too good.

So good that, for a moment, nothing else mattered…until reality came crashing down on him. You see, Ichigo could always tell when someone was watching him and tonight was no exception. There were eyes on them right this minute, and that meant that he had to end this in a way that would save their operation.

But, by the gods, he didn't want to.

Ichigo savored the feel of her lithe body and soft lips for another moment before turning and slamming her against an ivy-covered wall, effectively blocking her from view. Still completely overcome by desire, Rukia could have cared less if he'd broken every bone in her body.

He broke their lips apart and started devouring her neck before working his way to her ear. Rukia was panting with need and almost missed his whisper, "Hit me."

Rukia was more than confused. Why would he…? "And make it look good, Rukia, because we've got company." When his words finally sank in, Rukia understood in an instant and was absolutely horrified. She ran every possible solution through her head, but none made as much sense as his idea. As much as she abhorred it, he was right. She was going to have to do this. Her eyes gave every apology she could think of as she unlocked her legs from his waist, pushed him away, and slapped him hard. When he growled and came at her again, Rukia took a deep breath and slapped him again, this time sending Ichigo to one knee.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She seethed in mock-rage. "I'm engaged to Ulquiorra…you can't just try to seduce me and get away with it!"

Ichigo smirked at her before bowing his head in seeming shame, "Forgive me, Kuchiki-sama, but I had to try. I've missed you…"

"Silence! You will not speak, do you understand?" Rukia detected movement behind Ichigo and her heart dropped when she saw none other than her loving fiancé. She tried to ascertain his mood, but at the moment, his face was inscrutable as he started to clap slowly.

"Ulquiorra, I-I can explain…" She acted as panicked as she felt. That bastard was going to expect her to punish Ichigo-_if _he bought her act-but Rukia wasn't going to lay another fucking finger on him. Hitting him just now had made her sick to her stomach and she'd be damned to hell and back before she did it again. Now, all she had to do was keep this charade from blowing up in their faces.

Fat chance of that happening.

~X~ _(Korn-Tension)_

His clapping stopped abruptly and the pale man gazed lovingly at her, "No need to explain, Rukia-chan. I am proud to have such a loyal fiancé." Rukia stopped thinking for a minute and just stared at the man. She searched his face for any sign of malice, but his gentle smile belied any animosity. "I saw you put this…slave in his place and it was quite well done, if not a bit too gentle."

She just couldn't believe this 180 Ulquiorra was pulling. There is no way he was being this calm right now and she couldn't stop her skepticism from running rampant, "Aren't you angry at me? I mean, you just walked in and found us kissing…shouldn't you be pissed off?"

He walked right past Ichigo and gently cupped Rukia's face. "My love, don't you understand the depth of feeling I have for you? I know _exactly _what I walked in on." He sneered toward Ichigo's kneeling form. "That…_whore_ was trying to seduce you into betraying me, but he didn't succeed. Do you think I blame you for being tempted?" Ulquiorra released her face and began slowly circling Ichigo, stood directly behind him and looked into Rukia's eyes before running his hands rather gently through Ichigo's hair. "No," He said quietly as if just coming to a realization. "I must actually commend you for resisting him as well as you did."

Ichigo's face betrayed no emotion, but Rukia saw his fists clench compulsively and knew it was iron will alone that kept him in such a vulnerable position. It was all she could do to keep herself from attacking her fiancé.

Never taking his eyes from Rukia, Ulquiorra grabbed a fist-full of hair and yanked Ichigo's head back. "One would have to be blind and sexless to not be tempted by such a beast and you, my dear, are neither." He released her from his gaze and looked down at the man beneath him. He seemed transfixed as he gripped orange locks tighter and moved Ichigo's head to the side. Pale, cold fingers ghosted across Ichigo's face and down the column of his throat.

Ichigo swallowed hard and Rukia could see the battle waging in his amber eyes. His demon wanted out and Ichigo was fighting hard to keep it at bay. Honestly, she didn't know how he was succeeding, but she was glad. Nothing good would come of Ulquiorra learning about Ichigo's power.

Ulquiorra's words were distant, as though he were talking to himself, trying to reason out a puzzle, "This creature was made for sin." He shook his head as if to clear his mind and shoved Ichigo away with disgust. It was done so quickly and viciously that the young man was barely able to keep his face from slamming into the ground…at least without moving with a demon's speed. "Don't you see, Rukia? He knew _exactly _how to wield your desires against you and he exploited your lust to the fullest. That is unforgivable. He needs to understand what he is. A slave…a toy to be used at our discretion and nothing more. Until he understands that, it is your duty to keep him in his place. It is your duty as his master to see to it that he knows how to behave appropriately…especially in social situations. We cannot allow our slaves to believe they have some sort of dominion over our lives."

Rukia struggled to find the right way out of this mess, "I understand your concerns, Ulquiorra, however I don't believe he does this deliberately. You must remember that he is still such a young thing and I'm sure he fancies himself in love with me."

"Then it is your duty to disabuse him of that notion." The black-haired man stubbornly insisted.

Rukia sighed with a frustration that was quite genuine, "I _know_ that, but such a thing is easier said then done." She glided to stand in front of Ulquiorra and wound her arms around his neck and gave a cocky grin, "Can I help it if I'm just so damned irresistable?"

Ichigo stood slowly and deliberately looked away from Rukia's little display. There was only so much provocation his demon could take before he flipped his shit, so Ichigo did his best to stare a hole in the ground.

Ulquiorra's smile was oily as he locked her body in place, "No, I don't suppose you can. However, that doesn't change the fact that your _possession _was extremely out of line tonight."

"What would you have me do? If you'll recall, I punished him quite severely the last time he acted so insolently. It obviously didn't work and I honestly don't care to abuse my property further." She looked quite annoyed by the thought, "It took entirely too long for him to heal from the last time."

His eyes flashed with rage for a moment and she took a step back. "I disagree, Rukia. I think your punishment must have been too lenient. If he is to join _my _household, he must be taught how to comport himself according to _our _wants and needs instead of his own. I _refuse _to have such an undisciplined slave in my presence."

Rukia swallowed uneasily and racked her brain for a way out of this mess, but was distracted as she looked beyond Ulquiorra's shoulder…where a person seemed to shimmer into existence.

Tall and tan with perfect breasts barely concealed by that scrap of black she called a dress; the woman was every man's wet dream. Rukia wasn't pleased to note that said woman was devouring Ichigo with her eyes. In fact, she was staring at him like he was her fucking prey.

Aizen Tia.

Her eyes narrowed on the unwelcome interloper. Rukia knew her well…

At one time, the two women were fairly close. That is to say, they'd been involved with many of the same men…_at the same time_. Therefore, Rukia knew exactly what kind of person she was. Cruel, vicious, and a devout sadist, Aizen Tia was one person Rukia had really hoped to avoid tonight. She knew the other woman would take one look at Ichigo and want him.

Badly.

In actuality, Rukia was quite correct. Tia was practically drowning in desire.

This was, by far, the closest she'd ever been able to come to her obsession and she couldn't help but stare at him. He was absolutely delicious from a distance, but this close…he was sex incarnate and the ancient demon was having a hard time controlling herself. If only her father hadn't given explicit instructions as to what had to be done tonight, Tia would have killed her brother and his bitch and been all over him. Lucky for them, she would never disobey her father.

It was sheer luck that during her stalking of him, Ichigo had given her the perfect opening to put their plan into motion.

"Hello, _sister_…I see you're still using that invisibility parlor trick," He sniffed disdainfully, obviously perturbed by her interruption, "Can't you see that we are in the middle of a discussion?"

Intense green eyes cut into her brother with vicious intensity. No one really knew much about the Aizen family dynamics other than Aizen had adopted both children. In reality, he took Ulquiorra in because he thought Tia might need a playmate. Even though he gave Ulquiorra everything he wanted and needed, she was fairly certain that her father despised him. The disdain in his eyes every time he looked at the pathetic sycophant was proof enough. Tia could relate…the gods knew that she couldn't stand the pretentious little prick, either. "But of course, _brother_, I simply wanted to offer my services. It seems as though you and your lady love are having a bit of a disagreement and I believe I can offer you a suitable alternative." Her eyes were dark with desire as she stared at Ichigo once more, "I would be happy to distract Rukia's young slave and perhaps teach him a few manners in the process."

When Ulquiorra said the word 'sister', Rukia noticed Ichigo look up and stare at the newcomer with disturbing interest. She didn't know what was going through his mind until Tia made her offer. When she saw the small smile on his face, she knew. She knew what he was thinking

Ulquiorra's eyes lit with sick excitement at his sister's words and turned toward his fiancé, "I think that would be a wonderful idea, Rukia. Tia knows how to keep her slaves in line…she could probably do wonders with even your recalcitrant pet." He was well aware of his sister's dislike for him, but he wasn't without his own animosity. It was embarrassingly obvious that Aizen-sama preferred his precious daughter over his son, and Ulquiorra never forgave her for that fact. In fact, he devoted his whole life to proving himself stronger and more loyal than her in an attempt to win his father's love. In spite of all that, he wasn't above using his slutty sibling for his own purposes, and what she just offered sounded utterly perfect.

Tia smiled in response and returned her predatory gaze to Ichigo. When she took a step closer to him, Rukia automatically blocked her path, "Aaahhh Tia, I appreciate that you're trying to help, however I've already got it taken care of. You see, he's here with Rangiku-san tonight and she can keep him adequately occupied, so your assistance won't be necessary."

The stunning blonde just raised one eyebrow and smirked at the smaller woman. Rukia could see the amusement in her eyes as she regarded her, "Unfortunately, Rukia-san," She smiled mockingly, "That's not entirely correct. I saw the lovely Matsumoto-san leaving just before I walked out here…with my father's lieutenant, no less."

Rukia gaped at her, for a moment distracted from their current predicament, "Ichimaru is alive?"

"Very much so, he's been off the continent working on a few things for father, but he's back now and apparently ready to rekindle his romance with your friend."

Rukia couldn't believe it. Ichimaru Gin had been gone for years! She and Ran both assumed that he was dead…Ran must be on cloud nine right now. She was happy for her friend, but she was immediately worried for Ichigo.

Noticing the distress on Rukia's face, Tia smiled like a cobra about to strike, "What do you say, Rukia-san? Do you want my help or should I leave you to punish your slave as you see fit?"

Rukia was outwardly composed, but inside she was in a blind panic. How could she protect him from such a creature? How could she keep him safe? She looked at Ichigo and found his eyes on her. His expression was cool and calm as he nodded imperceptibly. She knew what he was saying. He wanted her to agree to this-this…abomination. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he saw this as another way to infiltrate the Aizen clan, but Rukia didn't know if she could do it. If Ulquiorra was harsh with his slaves, Tia was downright barbaric…and she was supposed to unleash this beast on Ichigo? She couldn't do it.

Ichigo saw the decision in her eyes and his own showed their disappointment. Rukia knew why he felt that way and cringed at the silent rebuke. He had begged them all to trust in him and if she refused to do this, she was all but calling him weak. She had done so much to hurt him in ways no other could, and yet _now_-when they were so close to finding his father-she faltered?

Of _course_ he was disappointed.

He was no weakling and it was about time she acknowledged that fact. Ichigo was the strongest man she'd ever known-inside and out-and deep down, she knew he could handle Aizen Tia. If he could survive her…he could survive anything.

Rukia bowed in the taller woman's direction, surprising all of them, "Thank you, Tia. You've always been such a good friend to me and I would be most appreciative of your help this evening."

Ichigo dropped his head as though disappointed in her decision, but Rukia knew better. He'd gotten exactly what he wanted…her faith.

She could only pray that after this night, he didn't regret it.


	39. Chapter 39

_*_For those of you who know me, you know why this is so late. For those of you who don't, let's just say it's been a really tough year. This is no where NEAR how much I wanted to get out to you guys in this particular chapter (which sucks) but I just haven't had time, so this will have to do for now. HOPEFULLY the worst is over and 2013 will be a better year.

Welcome to all the new peeps reading and thanks to all you die-hard smut lovers who've stuck with me this long. Hang in there, I promise I WILL finish this…soon-ish;)

Once again, go back and check out the last couple of chapters before you read so you're not totally lost. Also, know that my sadistic cousin is on my ass about updating and THAT is why you're getting this not-quite-half-finished chapter and THAT is why you'll get the next one much faster than you got this bad boy;)

Love you _ilikebigbutts_…

And I cannot lie.

Chapter 39

"Well, I suppose that settles it then," Ulquiorra stated with unabashed smugness. "Let's get back to the party, shall we? Ukitake-sama's slaves were just serving the first course when I came to find you."

Rukia faltered for a moment, torn between the con they were running and her intense need to protect Ichigo. Leaving him alone with that _woman_ went against every single fiber of her being but she knew what had to be done. She knew what Ichigo needed from her in that moment and it wasn't her protection. "I wouldn't want to keep our sensei waiting." In spite of her best intentions, Rukia couldn't help herself, "Will you two be joining us, Tia?"

Tia's throaty voice grated on Rukia's already frayed nerves, "Not yet, Rukia-san. I'd like to have a word with your slave first…if that's alright with you, of course?"

What could she say? Hell no? Over my dead body? Over _your_ dead body? As much as it galled her, there was only one response available to Rukia at the moment, "Of course it's alright." She was terrified of what could happen to him when she wasn't there to intervene, but Rukia knew that Ichigo was counting on her trust, so she had to play her part. She turned toward Ichigo and faltered for just a moment. He was standing now, but his head was down and he looked as thoroughly dejected as she'd ever seen him. She hated seeing him that way, but she really hated the fact that it was necessary. Her plan had gone awry, but his…it was going quite well apparently.

"Ichigo, look at me." He did as she asked and Rukia was pleased to note that the hopeless look-that one she'd seen so many times-was not present in his eyes. That made it much easier to get these next words out. "As of right now, you will consider Aizen-sama to be your mistress. You will obey her every command, quickly and without question. If you do not obey her-and by extension, _me-_painful will not even _begin _to describe what your life will become. I will _not _have you heap any more shame upon me or my clan. Do I make myself clear?"

As he stared deep into her eyes, Ichigo seemed to be begging for her forgiveness. If she didn't know any better, Rukia would swear he was plagued by shame for his actions.

He was that good.

When Ichigo spoke, it was as though he was actually making a solemn vow, "I understand, Kuchiki-sama. I swear I will not fail you."

"See that you don't," Rukia gave a slight, satisfied nod and turned toward the other woman. She kept her words deliberately flippant as she smiled at Tia. "And you, my friend…see that you don't break my toy."

Tia smirked and bowed deeply in Rukia's direction, "But of course, Rukia-san. I will treat him with the same care and consideration my own slaves receive."

And that was _exactly _what she was afraid of. "Splendid," Rukia said with a forced smile. "I believe we should be on our way, then, Ulquiorra." She carefully avoided looking at the object of her affection as she forced words past her dry throat. She could not look at Ichigo any longer or her resolve would falter. She knew _that _just as surely as she knew the sun would rise in the east. She had done all she could do and she was at her limit. Rukia knew that she had to get out of there as fast as _in_humanly possible, so she took Ulquiorra's proffered arm and turned back to the house without a backwards glance.

~X~

Ichigo knew her type.

He could tell the moment he laid eyes on her.

Strong, confident, and dripping with sex appeal, this was a woman definitely accustomed to having her own way…no matter what the cost. She was almost certainly a sadist and probably got off on having others grovel at her feet …in fact, it was probably a fucking requirement.

For Ichigo, this was nothing. He'd been handling women like her since he was a child.

It had been his plan from the beginning to find a way into the enemy fortress, so the second he heard that this was Aizen's female spawn, Ichigo knew what had to be done. When the woman offered to take him in hand as it were, Ichigo was elated. _This _was his chance to infiltrate their ranks to find his dad and make sure that Rukia stayed safe.

Perfect.

The only problem with his plan was Rukia. With his recent _issues_ fresh in all their minds, Ichigo knew the chances of her agreeing to this were slim at best, but still he hoped. He hoped that Rukia would have faith in his ability to take care of himself…faith in _him_. And then, something remarkable happened.

She actually _did_.

Rukia put her faith in him and the joy he felt in that moment was immeasurable. After all the mistakes he'd made-including the monumental fuckups of this night-she still trusted him. He would not betray that trust. No more distractions…no more jealousy. Ichigo was going to do everything in his power to make sure that their plan went off without further complications.

For it to work, Ichigo had to convince this woman that he was the perfect slave-albeit slightly too attached to his mistress. Prepared for his role, Ichigo watched Rukia's retreating form and made sure that the woman saw pain and longing in his eyes.

Aizen Tia's eyes narrowed as she saw Ichigo's lovelorn look, "I believe your attentions are misdirected, _slave_._"_

His head snapped guiltily away, "Forgive me, Aizen-sama."

"Did I say you could speak?" She snapped irritably.

_Ahhh, _he thought, _Figures this bitch would be a dom._

"No matter," She muttered to herself, "I knew you needed a great deal of work when I took you on. I will forgive your impertinence this once, but know that next time I will not be so lenient." She waited for a moment, staring at him as though expecting an answer.

Ichigo simply dropped his head lower and wisely refrained from answering.

She gave a slight nod of approval and approached him, her hands behind her back. Tia circled him slowly before stopping in front of him. "Remove your hakama," She ordered in a steady voice.

Ichigo complied with the _request_ which exposed his upper torso and heard her sharply indrawn breath. _Typical, _he thought snidely as he smelled her instant rush of arousal.

Her voice was not nearly so steady when she spoke again, "On your knees."

Ichigo obeyed immediately, dropping to her feet as Tia walked closer. "You may look at me," She said as though granting him some great favor.

Of course, Ichigo indulged the delusional bitch and looked deep into her wicked, green eyes. "Perfect," She praised him with a throaty whisper as she finally brought her hands from behind her back and ran them lightly along his shoulders before clasping them behind his neck. She pulled his face into her chest, holding him tightly against her breasts.

Unsure of how to react to this strange behavior, Ichigo simply allowed the embrace and felt her hands slither from his neck and into his hair.

Tia finally leaned back from their 'hug', ran her hand through his hair once more before gripping it tightly and pulling his head harshly to one side. As he felt her tongue glide from the base of his neck to his ear, Ichigo couldn't stop a shiver of revulsion…He just hoped she thought it was one of delight.

She probably did.

Narcissistic bitch.

Her voice was an ugly hiss as she whispered, "Tonight, you belong to _me_, Ichigo." Quick as a snake, Tia had him by the throat. As she stood up, she brought him with her, until his feet were dangling just off the ground. Her hand constricting his throat even tighter, Tia smirked, "Do not forget that fact or I might not be as gentle with you as I am being right now."

His face was red from lack of oxygen and his demon screamed for him to put this bitch in her place, but Ichigo refrained. Her time was coming…he could wait. Besides, he'd dealt with worse than this before. Much worse. He could take it.

With a sick twist of her lips, Tia released him and stepped back. "Now," She said completely nonplussed. "I believe we've said all we needed to say. I think it's time for us to rejoin the others."

Refusing to allow his legs to buckle when she dropped him, Ichigo stood tall and sucked in some much appreciated air. When he felt a weight still around his neck, his hands automatically rose to his throat. His eyes widened in shock when he felt what was not there before…A collar.

A mother fucking _collar_.

He was livid, but Ichigo knew better than to let her see that.

"What do you think, my pet?" She walked up to him and smiled as she seemed to consider him from every angle, "I think it looks quite fetching on you. I'd debated whether silver or gold would look best, but in the end, I think the silver with emerald stones suits your coloring perfectly." Smug smile in place, Tia leaned in close to him and to Ichigo's credit, he didn't back away, "I'll tell you a little secret…_Kidou _is a glorious thing when wielded by an expert. You see, only _I _can remove this little accessory. Not only that, but if I so choose, it will drain the wearer of all power, leaving even the strongest demons powerless to resist my commands. So, my beautiful _human_, you wouldn't stand a chance. You are well and truly _mine _for the night."

He froze for a moment as unease snaked its way through his body. Not only did she collar him like a beast, but the damn thing's reinforced with powerful demon magic? Who the hell did this slut think she was? Luckily, he planned on playing a weak human at the party, so it shouldn't be a problem. When he finally got into their stronghold, however, he was going to have to figure a way out of the damn thing.

Tia smiled wickedly when she saw his apparent dismay but said not a word. Ichigo saw her interest and focused on the present. He knew she was waiting for him to make one wrong move and then she'd pounce.

Hell would freeze over first.

Ichigo dropped his head and closed his eyes as he curled his fingers around the offending metal, seemingly caressing it. He growled low in his throat, "How did you know?"

His words threw her for a moment. "What do you mean?" She half asked, half demanded.

Ichigo took a few steps closer to her, a salacious grin forming on his handsome face as he looked her straight in the eyes. "I mean, how could you possibly know how _fucking _much that would turn me on?"

A matching smile lit up her features, "Enjoy a bit of bondage, do you?"

His grin slowly faded and his amber gaze burned into her as he slowly licked his lips, "You have absolutely no _idea _how much I enjoy it…_master_."

_Holy fucking shit,_ Tia thought eloquently as she could do no more than stare at the enticing male. She didn't know simple words could turn the great Aizen Tia into a gaping fool, but _those words_ coming out of _that mouth…_Well, she thought _holy fucking shit_ summed it up pretty nicely. _This is ridiculous, _she thought to herself. Tia knew she had to get control of herself or risk ruining her father's plan.

That could not happen.

Tia forced herself to take a deep breath and look at the big picture. The reward was staring her in the face. She just had to be patient and Kurosaki Ichigo would belong to her…and not just for the night.

Ichigo stood back and watched with amusement as the demon struggled to control her unruly lust. He could relate. He was also struggling…Struggling to not rip her fucking throat out.

He was actually impressed with his fortitude thus far.

Yes, as _she_ thought of all the submissive positions she could put him in, Ichigo was thinking of all the ways he could make her die. He smiled angelically at the thought just as Tia seemed to get control of herself.

This bitch was a walking corpse and just didn't know it.

~X~

When Rukia and Ulquiorra made it back to the ballroom, 'dinner' was already in full swing. In every place imaginable, demons were gorging themselves on one or more of the various chemical entrees provided by Ukitake-sama…as well as each other. Beautiful, gloriously uninhibited demons could be found in varying states of undress and in every possible position. It was truly a sight to behold for those who enjoyed violent coupling-as did most of those present that evening-and extremely stimulating to those of a mind to be affected by such spectacles.

Rukia was not of such a mind…tonight. She could not have cared less about her surroundings as her heart and mind were still with Ichigo. Aizen Tia was considered cruel even by blood demon standards, therefore leaving Ichigo alone with that…that _beast_ did not sit well with her at all. But what could she do? What would have been the best choice to make? Keep him safe and kill even more of his spirit or allow him the freedom and dignity of making his own decisions…even if they might cause him more pain?

No matter how much Rukia wanted to spare him more pain, she knew she'd made the right choice. She could see it in his eyes. However, that knowledge was cold comfort whenever she thought of what Ichigo might go through this night. Ukitake-sama's steady voice broke through the din of the party, startling Rukia from her private reverie.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Ukitake was standing in the same place he made his previous announcement. This time, he was flanked by his best friend Kyoraku Shunsui, Shunsui's longtime lover Yadomaru Lisa, and…Unohana Retsu? Rukia smiled secretively as she thought of the powerful sedative Retsu had sent her…most of her plan had gone to hell in a hand basket, but Rukia was determined that this part would work. She was still planning on drugging Ulquiorra and finding Ichigo's dad. The only problem now was that Ichigo would most likely be there too. Maybe she could slip some of that shit into Tia's drink as well...

"So sorry to interrupt your fun," Her sensei's voice once again jarred Rukia from her own musings. "But I'm afraid that I'm a bit tired and must retire for the evening." He held up a hand to quiet the protests that arose, "Honestly, this sort of thing is best left to the younger generation…besides," He winked at the crowd and pulled Retsu close, "I'll be having my own brand of fun in a little while." He kissed the shy Retsu on the cheek and released her from the limelight before continuing, "Never fear, my friends, I'll be leaving you in the capable hands of the Aizen-soudaishou, soooo…" He glared at the occupants of the ballroom, "If you break anything in my home, I give him leave to break _you _in my stead. Other than that, please enjoy yourselves!" On that note, the handsome host and his entourage left in a flurry of sonido, no doubt ready to have their own, private party.

"Rukia!" She turned quickly to see who had called her name. Nel was waving wildly at her from the set of couches in the most secluded corner of the room. Grimm was with her, rolling his eyes at her exuberant behavior, "Rukia, join us!"

Rukia smiled slightly and tugged Ulquiorra in their direction. She knew they were wondering where Ichigo was, so she'd have to let them know what happened and exactly who he was with. Nel was going to be just as unhappy about that as she was. Almost. "_Must _we join Neliel and that, that _thing _with her?" He whined.

"Oh, don't be so stuffy, darling…Grimmjow is actually a lot of fun once you get to know him." She colored slightly at this admission as her mind automatically went to _that _night. She did her best to clear her mind before continuing. No need to make him suspicious of Grimm, too. "Besides, I don't like most of the demons here and Nel is my friend. Let's join them…_please?_" Rukia looked up at him with her most pleading expression. Ulquiorra sighed dramatically but capitulated, "Well, if it means that much to you…" She clapped her hands and kissed him chastely on the cheek before dragging him toward her friends.

"Where have you been?" Nel stood with her hands on her hips, "I've been looking everywhere for you to congratulate the happy couple!" She grabbed Rukia and hugged most of the breath from her body, "This is so exciting!"

"It is very exciting," Ulquiorra said flatly as he extricated his fiancé from Nel's painful hug. "We certainly appreciate your felicitations. Now we really must be going…"

"Nonsense," Nel huffed as she sank onto the couch next to her love. "We have the best seats in this place. Just stay here and have fun with us."

Just as Ulquiorra was about to decline, Rukia accepted, "Of course we will, Nel." She sat on the couch across from the other couple and looked expectantly at her intended. Ulquiorra released a pent-up breath and shrugged…with any luck, he'd be beyond fucked up very soon, so what the hell did it matter who they sat with.

Grimm glared at the interlopers as he took a long drag from whatever it was he was smoking. He released the smoke in small puffs and nodded toward the impressive assortment of drugs on the table, "What'll it be, Kuchiki? You smoking, drinking, or snorting tonight?"

Rukia was about to respond when he fiancé beat her to it. Ulquiorra glared in the human's direction, "Do not address my future bride so familiarly, slave. Know your place in my presence or I will be more than happy to show it to you."

Grimm smirked insolently at the asshole before blowing a ring of smoke right in his face. The enraged demon was up in the blink of an eye, but Nel was faster, "Don't even think about it. This is _my _slave and only _I _am allowed to punish him. He is…" Nel swallowed the bile that formed in the back of her throat at this thought, "_Familiar_ with Rukia and she allows him to speak freely to her. If you don't like it, take it up with your fiancé, but do _not _threaten what is mine, ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

Grimm's smile widened exponentially as he watched Nel handle that annoying prick. He knew the pussy would back down…hell, he could practically smell the coward's retreat. His grin turned absolutely devilish at the thought.

Ulquiorra was stronger than most in this room, however even he knew that Neliel was pretty much untouchable. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, Ulquiorra nodded and took a step back, "Forgive me, Neliel-san. I have just been forced to deal with Rukia's unruly slave and I suppose I'm still in that frame of mind."

"Ichigo?" Nel asked while shooting a glance at Rukia, "What happened? I thought Rangiku was keeping him out of trouble."

"Apparently," Ulquiorra sighed, "Rangiku-san has left with my father's lieutenant, leaving the boy to paw at my intended like an animal." Grimm sighed heavily at this information, but no one seemed to notice his reaction. _Dumb fuck…I told him not to screw this shit up._

"Gin is back?" Nel's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Rukia nodded and Nel shook her head, "Well, that is unexpected. Still, I would think she'd check in with us before abandoning her charge like that."

"Yes," Rukia agreed, "I thought that was a little odd myself, but you know how enamored she was of Ichimaru…and how flighty she is. It is entirely possible that she would run off without telling anyone."

"Hmmm…I suppose." Grimm put down his blunt and gave Nel a look that she read perfectly. He wanted to know where the hell his friend was. "So, where is Ichigo now?"

Rukia fidgeted a moment, not yet ready to admit where she'd left their precious friend. Ulquiorra, however, had no such qualms about telling them, "Luckily my sister offered to keep the insolent whelp in line."

Grimm immediately detected that something was off with the two women and his entire body tensed as though expecting a blow. Nel simply paused for a split second before she spoke again, sunny smile in place. "Really? That was a stroke of luck for her to be around just when you needed her."

Rukia nodded in reply, "Yes, it was very lucky. Tia can be so sweet when she wants to be. Now we can enjoy this gathering instead of tending to the needs of my spoiled slave."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes dramatically, "Yes…my darling, _benevolent_ sibling couldn't possibly have had any ulterior motives with her offer tonight."

Rukia jabbed him playfully in the ribs, "I know it wasn't an entirely _un-_selfish act on her part, but it was still kind of her to distract him for awhile."

"So," Nel skillfully interjected, "Where is Tia? It seems like ages since I've seen her. I'd love to catch up and see what she's been up to."

Rukia waved in the direction they'd just come from, "She was in the garden a few minutes ago, but she said they'd be joining us shortly."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than a hush fell over the crowd. Such a thing was actually very difficult to accomplish in a den of iniquity such as this, but happen it did. Everyone looked up to see what caused such an unprecedented lull in demonic activity…of them all, only three dreaded what they might see.


End file.
